White Radiance
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Jaden, his family and friends are back for their second year at Duel Academy. However, Jaden is forced to face off against an enemy from his past life, the Light of Destruction, as he struggles to overcome the demons he has not yet laid to rest. If he fails to defeat the Light, more than just his world will be destroyed. Jaden/Alexis. Season 2 AU. Sequel to Shadow Rise. Ch 25 is up
1. The Start of Second Year

**Woohoo! I have finally posted Season 2 of my Shadow Rise series! I am so happy! Well, on to the notes for this story.**

 **Erm, do I have notes for this story?**

 **Well, this story does follow the canon storyline with my own twists and turns (as you'll see when we get to both the Domino City Field Trip as well as the GX Tournament) and will include a pretty large group of brand-new OCs submitted by reviewers. I have the outline planned out and I am almost done with Chapter 8 so updates will be weekly until I run out of pre-written chapters. I will try to keep ahead so that I won't keep everyone waiting but I make no promises.**

 **Also, as will be pointed out in this story, I have altered things so that girls are now allowed to choose whether they want to go straight to Obelisk Blue or if they wish to start out at the rank that they tested into (or as a Slifer and work their way up). I did this only because I think it's rather unfair that girls are automatically placed in the "best" dorm there is even if they aren't that great.**

 **Also, I have decided that I am going to post Raiden's deck on my profile when I get to a certain chapter in this story so as not to give ya any spoilers for what is to come, though, I suppose, that is a slight spoiler itself. Eh, whatever.**

 **Let's see, what else do I have to tell you?**

 **Actually, I can't think of anything else. I'm probably forgetting something but I'll tell ya in other author's notes when I do finally remember.**

 **I hope that you enjoy the first chapter of** _ **White Radiance**_ **and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I never have and I never will and I am only saying this once. Also, sUbSoNiCSoundwave owns Dante Broaden, decode9 owns Hikari Suzuku [formerly Yami but changed with permission], Justrayawsome owns Justin Ray, callofduty1944 owns Nathan and Zoey Bradford, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight owns Kira Ryuki, Numbuh24InsaneBrain owns Gareth Conway and GateMasterGreen owns Max Drau (who won't make an appearance until the third part of this story)._

 **White Radiance**

 **1**

 **The Start of Second Year**

It was late afternoon and two people were running toward the otherwise empty docks. One was a tall man with long blonde hair in a ponytail; Dr. Vellian Crowler, the Headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. The second one was a short and fat bald man with a dark-green and gold blazer and black hair; Jean-Louis Bonaparte.

"Hurry up, you Swedish meatball. We've wasted enough time already," Crowler exclaimed, glancing over his shoulder at the shorter man.

" _Pardoné moi_ , 'Chancellor'. It's not my fault I've got petit legs," Bonaparte replied irritably.

Crowler had been promoted to Chancellor of Duel Academy on a temporary basis while the real chancellor was away doing business. He stopped running and turned to face Bonaparte, who was his Vice-Chancellor, as the shorter man also came to a stop behind him, breathless.

"What are we running for anyway?" Bonaparte asked.

"A special new student is enrolling here at Duel Academy and we need to be there to greet him," Crowler replied, holding up a magazine.

"Are you joking?" the Vice-Chancellor gasped.

"Are you calling Aster Phoenix a joke?" Crowler demanded as he opened the magazine and showed the picture of a young silver-haired man in a white tuxedo with piercing blue eyes.

"He's ranked number one in the Pro League. Why, in the world, would he enroll here at our school?" Bonaparte asked.

"Who knows? But if he comes here, he'll make our school world-famous," the temporary Chancellor practically squealed. "After all, everyone knows Aster Phoenix."

 **. . .**

Near the Slifer Red Dorm, Jaden was standing on the cliff across from a silver-haired boy. Jaden hadn't changed much during the summer in terms of looks but if one were to look into his eyes, they would see the haunted look of a boy who had witnessed horrible things in the span of a short time.

"All right, if you want a duel, then you can have one," Jaden said quietly.

The silver-haired boy, who was known as Aster Phoenix, though Jaden didn't know it, nodded and activated his duel disk.

Nearby, sitting cross-legged on the ground, was a blue-haired Slifer named Syrus and a brown-haired woman named Dorothy, who was carrying a fat tabby named Pharaoh in her arms.

"It's not even the first official day and Jaden's already dueling," Dorothy commented.

Syrus nodded in agreement. "Is it just me or does this guy look familiar?" he wondered aloud.

Dorothy shrugged.

"So what's your name anyway?" Jaden asked curiously.

"You can call me A.P.," Aster replied calmly.

"Well, A.P., get your game on," Jaden said as he and Aster drew their opening hands.

 **Aster: 8000**

 **Jaden: 8000**

Three people approached the spectators who were watching the duel as A.P. drew his sixth card. The first was a tall slender girl with long blonde hair that she was now wearing over her shoulder in waves dressed in the Obelisk blue uniform with a silver heart-shaped pendant hanging around her neck. The second was a black-haired boy wearing a long black coat and holding the hand of the third girl, who was also in the Obelisk blue uniform with black leggings beneath the skirt and light-blonde hair. These three were Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, and Arina Zharkov.

"All things considered, I'm surprised Jaden is actually dueling," Alexis commented, gazing at her boyfriend.

Chazz nodded in agreement. All throughout the summer, Jaden had been rather hesitant about dueling; based on what he had told his siblings and Chazz, while Chazz was staying with the Yukis, he kept getting flashbacks every time he tried to duel. He kept remembering what happened with Kaage over the summer, and especially that final duel between them. It took a lot of talking with the therapist he finally consented on seeing—though that had taken a good few weeks to accomplish because he was stubborn and refused to admit that he needed help—to help with those flashbacks, though he still did get them a lot. His therapist had told him that he needed to start trying to stop avoiding anything associated with the trauma he experienced. One of those things was dueling.

"Yeah, well, he"—Syrus pointed at Jaden's opponent—"just showed up at our doorstep, wanting to 'battle the best duelist on the island.'" He knew of what happened during the summer because Jaden had told him; he said that since he was sharing a room with Syrus, the blue-haired little Slifer should know what happened, especially since Jaden did have rather violent nightmares.

"Do we know anything about his opponent, though?" Chazz asked curiously.

"He looks familiar," Arina said, observing the silver-haired boy.

"He does. Maybe he's like you, Chazz, a stuck-up rich kid," Syrus suggested with a smirk.

Chazz glowered at him. "Zip it, shrimp. He's nothing like me," he snapped.

"Ojama Yellow, Defense Mode."

Chazz face-faulted, much to everyone's amusement, as the yellow creature wearing red bikini briefs appeared, crossing his arms (A: 0/D: 1000).

Jaden raised an eyebrow in amusement as he gazed at one of his foster brother's most known monsters. "Ojama Yellow? Are you taking lessons from Chazz?" he asked.

Chazz glowered as he got to his feet while everyone else snickered. "I would never start with that card," he grunted.

The spirit form of Ojama Yellow appeared on Chazz's shoulder. ' _That's right, boss. You save the best cards for last,_ ' he said happily.

Chazz swiped Ojama Yellow off his shoulder. "No one asked your opinion, so shut it," he snapped.

Arina giggled, already knowing that her boyfriend was talking to one of his duel spirits.

"I wonder what else this guy has," Alexis said.

"Who knows? There are some combos that he could pull off with Ojamas," Arina pointed out.

"That's true."

"There isn't much he can do with that deck, though," Dorothy said.

"Why do you say that?"

"He came by the card shack this morning," Dorothy replied. "I hadn't stocked the shelves with new cards yet and he asked for any leftovers. He bought eight packs and created a 40-card deck from them."

"You mean Jaden's dueling a guy with mix-matched cards?" Syrus echoed.

Chazz raised an eyebrow. "Then this should be an easy match for him," he said.

"That's supposing they're not compatible cards," Arina pointed out.

"True."

"All right, my draw," Jaden said, drawing a card. "And I'm starting off by Special Summoning my Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy to my field in Attack Made. Since I have no monsters on my field, I can Special Summon him directly from my hand." Jaden placed the card on his duel disk and a Fiend with pale-green skin and two black-and-red wings on his back and jutting out over his head appeared (A: 300/D: 600).

"And then I play my Dark Fusion Spell Card to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand in order to summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing in Attack Mode," Jaden added.

His Fiend with the large dark-blue wings, spiky green hair and a blue V-shaped visor over her eyes appeared on the field, a cruel smirk on her face (A: 2100/D: 1200).

"Now, Inferno Wing, attack Ojama Yellow, and when she attacks a monster who's in Defense Mode, you get dealt piercing damage," Jaden added as his fiend flew into the air and shot a blast of blue flames at Ojama Yellow, enveloping him until he shattered into golden pixels.

 **Aster: 6900**

 **Jaden: 8000**

"And Inferno Wing's effect deals you damage equal to your monster's Defense," Jaden added and Aster shielded himself with his duel disk as he was bathed in blue flames.

 **Aster: 5900**

 **Jaden: 8000**

"Now, Infernal Prodigy, attack him directly," Jaden added and his other fiend grinned before dashing forward and sinking his claws into Aster's duel disk.

 **Aster: 5600**

 **Jaden: 8000**

"And I will end my turn with that," Jaden added.

"Wow, that's not like Jaden at all," Syrus said quietly. "It's as if he's trying to end this duel as quickly as possible."

Alexis, Chazz, and Arina looked at each other. This wasn't the first time that Jaden had done this since his duel against Kaage. And that reminded Alexis of a question that she had wanted to ask Chazz but had forgotten about until then. "How has he been, Chazz?" Alexis asked quietly. "I mean…"

"He has his good days and he has his bad days," Chazz admitted. "He still has flashbacks, bad ones at times, and he still has nightmares but he's seeing a therapist and whatever Dr. Nakamura is doing, it's helping a lot."

Alexis nodded, relieved.

"Wow, I guess you are as good as everyone says," Aster said, pretending to look impressed.

Jaden shrugged. "I guess. It's your move," he said.

"Right." Aster drew a card and looked over his hand. _Soon I'll learn all of Jaden's strategies. Let's start with this,_ he thought. "First, I play one card face down and then I activate Reload. This allows me to shuffle my hand back into my deck and then draw a new one." He did so and glanced at his new hand.

Jaden raised an eyebrow. _Must've had a bad hand,_ he thought.

"And then I play the Field Spell The Sanctuary in the Sky," Aster added, placing the card on his duel disk and the field was shrouded in clouds as a large temple rose up behind Aster.

"Interesting. Must have some Fairy monsters in his hand," Arina said.

"And then I summon Warrior of Zera in Attack Mode," Aster added, placing the card on his disk.

A dark-skinned warrior with green gauntlets around his arms, a red scarf around his neck and a green helmet topped with two red devil-like horns jutting out of his head appeared on the field (A: 1600/D: 1600).

"But now I tribute him in order to Special Summon Archlord Zerato in Attack Mode," Aster added.

A tall pale-purple skinned fairy with a reddish-orange scarf around his neck and large glowing aqua-green wings appeared on the field (A: 2800/D: 2300).

"Oh boy, that's not good," Arina said.

Alexis nodded in agreement. "Having Archlord Zerato and The Sanctuary in the Sky in play can lead to a rather devastating effect that could put Jaden in a tough position," she said.

"And next, I activate Zerato's effect: since The Sanctuary in the Sky is in play, I can now discard my Mystical Shine Ball to destroy all monsters on your side of the field."

Jaden cringed as The Sanctuary in the Sky opened up and unleashed a bright flash of light that enveloped his side of the field and his monsters shattered, conjuring up smoke. When the smoke cleared, his field was empty.

"Now, Zerato, attack Jaden directly with Sacred Surge," Aster ordered.

Jaden barely contained the yelp as Zerato unleashed another storm of glowing aqua-green feathers that exploded around him.

 **Aster: 5600**

 **Jaden: 5200**

"So, how was that?" Aster asked, signaling the end of his turn.

Jaden nodded, taking a deep breath. "Not bad," he said as he drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." He did so and then added, "And then I summon Elemental Hero Ice Edge in Attack Mode."

His child-like white-armored hero appeared on the field (A: 800/D: 900).

' _Hiya, Jay, how are ya?_ ' Ice Edge asked, glancing at Jaden.

Jaden gave him a small smile. "I'm okay," he assured him, hoping he sounded convincing.

' _Uh_ _huh. So want me to attack this guy?_ ' Ice Edge asked, pointing at Aster.

"Go ahead. I activate Ice Edge's effect and, by discarding one card, he can attack you directly," Jaden said, discarding one card in his hand and Ice Edge happily dashed forward, head-butting Aster in the gut.

 **Aster: 4800**

 **Jaden: 5200**

"Ice Edge other effect activates: since he inflicted battle damage by a direct attack, I can now destroy one Set Spell or Trap Card on your field," Jaden went on, pointing at his opponent's lone facedown card before Ice Edge blasted it away with his ice powers.

"And then I'll place this facedown and end my turn," he added, inserting the card into his duel disk and a vertical facedown appeared at his feet.

"My draw," Aster said, drawing a card. "And I activate Zerato's effect and discard the Spirit of the Pot of Greed I just drew to destroy all monsters on your field."

Once again, that bright flash of light enveloped the field.

' _Aww_ _man,_ ' Ice Edge whined just as he was destroyed.

"Now, Zerato, attack Jaden directly," Aster ordered.

"I activate my The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh to summon Winged Kuriboh to my field in Defense Mode," Jaden said quickly, revealing his facedown and his winged furball appeared with a little coo (A: 300/D: 200).

"Zerato, attack and destroy Winged Kuriboh instead," Aster ordered.

 _Sorry, pal,_ Jaden thought as the glowing feathers crashed into Winged Kuriboh and destroyed him.

"And I will end my turn with that," Aster said.

"My draw," Jaden said, drawing a card. "And I activate Card of Sanctity so we each draw until we're each holding six cards." They each drew until they had a full hand.

"And next I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Defense Mode," he added and his blue-and-gold armored hero appeared on the field (A: 1600/D: 1400).

"But he won't be here long as I activate Double Summon and tribute Sparkman in order to summon my Evil Hero Malicious Edge in Attack Mode," Jaden added and Sparkman, muttering ' _hmph, so the showoff gets the limelight again_ ', vanished. He was replaced by a vicious looking blue fiend with spikes jutting out of his body and three long silver claws jutting out of the back of his hands (A: 2600/D: 1800).

' _Hmph, I'm not as big a showoff as Fiend,_ ' Malicious Edge muttered.

"Wait, he's a Level seven monster," Aster said with a frown.

"Yeah, but I can tribute summon him with only one tribute if you have a monster on your field," Jaden explained, picking another card in his hand and inserting it into his duel disk. "Next, I equip Malicious Edge with Vicious Claw, which increases his Attack by 300." Malicious Edge smirked as a large silver dragon-like claw appeared on his hand (A: 2600-2900).

"Now, Malicious Edge, attack Archlord Zerato," Jaden ordered and Malicious Edge grinned and dashed forward, grabbing Archlord Zerato with the claw and ripping his wings off, which led to the rest of his body shattering into golden pixels, though Aster didn't take damage because of The Sanctuary in the Sky.

' _Vicious_ _much,_ ' Yubel said dryly. ' _But, all things considered, I'm not surprised._ '

' _Don't look at me. He was like that even before everything happened,_ ' Haou retorted.

 _What are you two talking about?_ Jaden thought.

' _Nothing to concern yourself over right now, Judai,_ ' Yubel assured him.

"My draw," Aster said, starting to draw a card, only to pause when a phone started ringing. "Wait, hold on a second." He stopped the draw and pulled out a cell phone from his pocket instead.

"Just my phone. I've gotta take this." He answered the call, much to Jaden's irritation. "Hello? Oh, no, I'm not busy. I can talk."

Jaden's eye twitched.

"Who whips out a cell phone in the middle of a duel?" Chazz exclaimed. "That's obnoxious."

"Reminds me of you, Chazz," Syrus teased.

Chazz glowered at him. "I'm not like that anymore, shrimp," he snapped.

"I wonder what that's about," Arina murmured.

"That's right, I'm dueling him as we speak," Aster said into the phone.

 **. . .**

The person on the other line was sitting in a white room in an unknown place. He wore a white cloak that hid his face and there were some tarot cards lying on the table in front of him. "Excellent," he said.

" _So, any last minute advice?_ " Aster asked.

The cloaked man turned over a card. It was an upside down picture of a grim reaper with a scythe in his hands. "The Reaper of Souls is upright," he said. "You know what must be done."

 **. . .**

"Cool, thanks for the call," Aster said and hung up before slipping the phone away. "Well, it's my turn now. I draw."

He drew a card and then said, "And I play Double Summon to summon my second Mystical Shine Ball and White Magician Pikeru in Attack Mode." The first to appear was a shining sphere (A: 500/D: 500) while the second was a pink-haired little magician in a white-and-pink robe carrying a small wand in her hand and a lamb-shaped hat on her head (A: 1200/D: 0).

Jaden raised an eyebrow, wondering what he planned on doing with that.

"And next I play Premature Burial, paying 800 Life Points to bring back Warrior of Zera in Attack Mode," Aster said and the dark-skinned Warrior returned to the field (A: 1600/D: 1600).

 **Aster: 4000**

 **Jaden: 5200**

"Then I activate Order to Charge," he added, holding up the card. "With this, I can target one monster on my field and tribute it in order to destroy one monster on your field."

"Oh boy," Jaden said, watching as one of the Mystical Shine Balls vanished and a blast of light obliterated Malicious Edge and leaving his field wide-opened.

"Now, White Magician Pikeru, attack Jaden directly," Aster ordered and his magician unleashed a blast of light that slammed hard into Jaden's duel disk, sending him skidding back a foot.

 **Aster:** **4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

Jaden took a deep breath. He really was thankful that he hadn't experienced any flashbacks in this duel so far. He hoped that it stayed that way.

"And now I'll have my Warrior of Zera attack as well," Aster added and Jaden winced as his opponent's other monster struck his duel disk.

 **Aster:** **4000**

 **Jaden:** **2400**

"Aw man, A.P.'s in the lead now," Syrus murmured.

"I'm sure Jaden'll be fine," Alexis said.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn," Aster added and two vertical facedowns appeared at his feet.

Jaden took another deep breath. "My draw," he said, drawing a card. "And I play The Warrior Returning Alive to add Avian back into my hand." He retrieved the card and added, "And next I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Ocean and Avian in my hand in order to create Elemental Hero Great Tornado in Attack Mode."

A warrior in green, black and yellow armor with a tattered black cloak hanging over his left shoulder appeared on the field (A: 2800/D: 2200).

"And when Great Tornado is summoned, the Attack and Defense of all of your monsters is cut in half," Jaden added as a great wind picked up and Aster's monsters weakened (Pikeru A: 1200-600/D: 0) (Zera A: 1600-800/D: 1600-800).

"Now, Great Tornado, attack Pikeru," Jaden ordered.

"I activate my Negate Attack to stop your attack and end the Battle Phase," Aster said, revealing the card and Jaden sighed.

"I guess I'll just end my turn then," he said.

"Are you okay?" Aster asked.

Jaden smiled at him. "I'm fine. I'm having a lot of fun and it's nice having a match where nothing is on the line," he added the last part quietly. The one thing about everything that happened during the summer that hadn't affected him was when Alexis and Kyle's souls had been taken in that Shadow Duel that Kaage Naka forced them into. That was primarily because he had seen it happen before and, while it hurt because Alexis and Kyle were much closer to Jaden than Zane and Crowler were, he had been able to come to terms with and push it aside.

Everything else that happened, however, was another story entirely.

"It's your move," he added.

Aster nodded and drew a card. "Now let's see what fate has in store for me," he said, studying the field. "I've got the lead now. I simply have to keep it."

Jaden raised an eyebrow again. "It's not about fate, it's about listening to your cards, y'know," he said.

"You're crazy," Aster snorted. "You expect me to have a conversation with my cards?"

"That's not exactly what I meant," Jaden said. "I just mean trust your deck, not fate and you might just get what you need."

 _Coo._ Winged Kuriboh appeared from Jaden's Graveyard and landed on his shoulder and he smiled softly at the winged furball. "Glad to see ya, buddy," he said quietly.

Winged Kuriboh cooed.

Aster was watching incredulously. _Doesn't give that great of advice and hears voices in his head. Jaden's not what I expected in being the best of this academy. Time to find a way to end this duel and move on with my life,_ he thought.

 **. . .**

In that white room, the cloaked man flipped over another tarot card, revealing a knight riding a two-headed snake/horse. "Ah, the inverted chariot, the end is near," he said.

 **. . .**

While that happened, Syrus turned to Chazz, Alexis, and Arina. "He is getting help, isn't he?" he asked quietly. He had been meaning to ask that for a while now and decided that he might as well do so now.

"It took a lot of convincing, but yeah, he's seeing a therapist," Alexis said. "And it has been helping. Believe me, he was worse off during those first few weeks after everything was over and done with."

Syrus nodded, looking relieved.

"During the Standby Phase, White Magician Pikeru's effect activates, granting me 400 Life Points for each monster on my field," Aster said as his Life Points increased by 800 for the two monsters he had out.

 **Aster: 4800**

 **Jaden: 2400**

"Next, I'll summon Bountiful Artemis in Defense Mode."

A white-winged creature with a diamond-shaped lower body and a purple cloak around his shoulders appeared (A: 1600/D: 1700).

Jaden studied the monster. "A good wall monster, I suppose," he said. "I'm going to assume that you have a plan."

"Perhaps, perhaps I don't want to win. Ever think about that?" Aster asked. "I mean, when you accepted my challenge, did you ever think about my wants, the reasons why I came to this academy or why, out of everyone that's here now, I challenged you?"

"Uh, was I supposed to?" Jaden was now confused.

"I heard you were the best, so I came to test you," Aster replied.

"A test? Really?"

"Of course, though this isn't about grades, it's about destiny," Aster explained.

"Oookay then." Poor Jaden was even more confused than he was before.

"Perhaps this will show you. I activate my second facedown, Solar Ray, which deals you 600 points of damage for every Light monster on my side of the field, which is three so you take 1800 points of damage," Aster added, revealing his facedown and three blasts of light shot forward and struck Jaden's duel disk.

 **Aster: 4800**

 **Jaden:** **600**

"And then I'll switch both White Magician Pikeru and Warrior of Zera to Defense Mode and end my turn," Aster added and his two monsters took on Defensive Positions. Not much else I can do now. But I believe destiny will help me in the end, he thought.

"So what were you saying about destiny?" Jaden asked.

"It's simple," Aster said. "Everything that happens in our lives is predetermined. Losers were born to be losers and legends are born to be legends."

"Rrrrrright," Jaden mumbled, not really believing that. He didn't want to consider that everything that happened in his life was predetermined, especially not some of the worst things; those kidnappers, Kaage, he didn't want to think he was destined to deal with all of that.

While he was deep in thought, so was Aster.

 _Aster stood in front of the table while the Chariot tarot card was upside down facing the cloaked man._

 _"When you find this Jaden, he's to defeat you in a duel, understood?" the cloaked man asked. "It's the only way to see if he is one of the two we've been seeking. Trust me, it's for the best."_

 _"But there's gotta be another way," Aster protested. "I've never thrown a duel."_

 _"Aster, have I ever steered you wrong?" the man asked. "Trust me, it's for the best._

 _How can a manager tell his star player to lose?_ Aster thought.

"All right, my turn," Jaden said, drawing a card. "And I play Spellbook Inside the Pot so that we each draw three cards," he said and they each drew three cards. "Next, I summon Elemental Hero Heat to my field in Attack Mode," Jaden added and the red, silver and gold armored warrior appeared on the field (A: 1600-2000/D: 1200). "And he gains 200 Attack for every Elemental Hero on the field. And then I'll activate Lightning Vortex, discarding one card in order to destroy all monsters on your field."

He discarded the lone card in his hand and strikes of lightning erupted from the sky to obliterate all of Aster's monsters.

"Now, Great Tornado, attack A.P. directly with Great Wind Blast," Jaden ordered and Great Tornado sent a cyclone of wind that slammed into Aster, sending him skidding backwards.

 **Aster: 2000**

 **Jaden:** **600**

"Heat, attack him directly and end this duel," Jaden ordered and Heat nodded before unleashing a blast of fire that struck Aster's duel disk, knocking out the last of his Life Points.

 **Aster: 0**

 **Jaden:** **600** **WINNER**

"And that's game," Jaden said, giving the other boy a two fingered salute.

"Nice game," Aster said with a nod.

Jaden smiled a little. "Thanks, you had some sweet moves," he said.

"What a duel," Dorothy said. "Don't you think, guys? And that new student is quite the looker. Did anyone catch his name?"

"He said it was A.P." Syrus said.

Aster walked away from the group, thinking about the duel. _I don't get it,_ he thought. _Sure, Jaden's a decent duelist, but I don't see why my manager is so obsessed with this one. I still don't understand how joining this school is going to help my career. But I guess Sartorius knows best. As for the other duelist, well, Hikari'll take care of him, I'm sure._

He glanced briefly toward the spectators and Dorothy waved at him.

"Don't be a stranger, stranger," she called.

Aster smiled a little and nodded before walking away.

"So, guys, what'd you think?" Jaden asked as he joined his friends.

"You rocked, Jay," Syrus said with a smile.

"A good duel," Alexis said, curling her arms around Jaden and kissing him. He smiled and kissed her back, curling his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder once he pulled back from the kiss.

"Well, I'm sure we haven't seen the last of A.P.," he said.

"Wait a sec, A.P…." Syrus suddenly reached into his back and pulled out a magazine with Aster's picture on it. "I knew it. That was Aster Phoenix."

"Who?" Jaden repeated.

Alexis released Jaden and glanced at him. "Aster Phoenix is the number one duelist in the World League. He's a pro," she said. "You beat a pro!"

Jaden looked startled and then he smiled. "Sweet!"

Alexis chuckled. _There's the Jaden I know and fell in love with,_ she thought fondly.

"Uh, Jaden, that wasn't Aster's real deck," Dorothy said suddenly. "It was just a deck he created out of eight random packs of cards."

"Oh." Jaden sulked a little at that.

"At least you won," Syrus pointed out.

"True," Jaden said with a small smile. "I'll get my rematch someday."

 **. . .**

Raiden and Atticus were walking toward the main building when Raiden spotted a familiar boy with messy shoulder-length black hair kept in a ponytail with lightly tanned skin dressed in the Ra Yellow uniform sitting on the ground near one of the pillars, looking through his cards. "Hey, Steven, how was your summer?" Raiden asked brightly, walking over to join the former Shadow Rider with Atticus just behind him. Raiden did have nightmares over what happened to him over the summer, especially when he had been stabbed by Kaage, but he was gradually getting over it. He was more concerned about his brother and was too busy helping Jaden to think about helping himself.

He had healed physically but he still had mental scars and only Rogue knew about them. She had tried to convince him to see a therapist as well but Raiden had insisted that he was fine.

Steven Ravenholm lifted his head from his cards. "Oh, hello, Raiden, Atticus, it was good. How was yours?" he asked politely.

"Could've been better," Raiden admitted.

"Oh, so not that great? What about you, Atticus?" Steven glanced toward the other Obelisk, who shrugged.

"Well, the latter half was okay," he said.

"Oh. What happened to your hand?" Steven asked, concerned, when he noticed that the fingers of one of Atticus's hands were still splinted. The doctors had insisted that he keep the splints on if he wanted to keep dueling, for at least a few more months, so that he wouldn't risk reinjuring his fingers.

"Oh, erm, just an accident," Atticus said uncomfortably.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope they get better soon," Steven said.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" A shout sounded and Raiden and Atticus turned and moved out of the way just in time for the familiar black-haired green-eyed former Shadow Rider known as Raven Johnson to skate past on her skateboard.

"Hi, Raiden, Atticus, Steven, bye Raiden, Atticus, Steven," Raven said, waving as she skateboarded past with two irritated-looking Obelisk blue girls chasing after her and the students she skateboarded past shouting at her to pay attention as they leapt out of the way.

Raiden raised an eyebrow but decided against asking.

"I'm going to head back to my dorm now," Steven said, shuffling his deck and returning it to his deck case and then standing up.

"All right, see ya later, Steven," Raiden said and Steven walked off.

"So what do ya wanna do now?" Atticus asked.

Raiden was about to respond when someone called his name and he turned to find an unfamiliar girl walking over to join him. She was slender with golden-blonde hair falling down to the middle of her back; her eyes were an amber red and she was dressed in the female white-inverted version of the Slifer uniform—Raiden had learned that the policy had changed and that girls now had the choice of whether to go into the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm or start off at whatever rank they got from their entrance exam scores, if it wasn't Obelisk, or start off at Slifer and work their way up—and a silver metal bracelet and a duel disk on her left arm.

"Uh, hello, who are you?" Raiden asked curiously.

The girl smiled as she came to a stop in front of him. "My name's Hikari Suzuki and I hear that you're one of the best duelists in the Obelisk Blue dorm and I wanted to see for myself just how good you are," she said with a smile.

"So you want to duel? Okay. I never say no to a challenge," Raiden said as he removed his deck from his deck case and inserted it into his duel disk as Hikari did the same.

"Great, just don't hold back, okay?" Hikari said.

"I never do," Raiden replied.

"Duel!" The two of them drew their opening hands while Atticus moved to watch from the sidelines.

 **Hikari: 8000**

 **Raiden: 8000**

"I'll go first," Hikari said, drawing a card. "And I'll start by summoning Shining Angel in Defense Mode." She placed the card on her duel disk and a blonde fairy with large golden angel wings appeared on the field (A: 1400/D: 800).

"And that's it for me," Hikari said.

"All right, my draw," Raiden said, drawing a card.

"He's already dueling and it's not even the first day yet." That had come from a lean boy with shaggy brown hair walking toward them dressed in the Ra Yellow uniform. This was Kyle Rhodes. Beside him was a black-haired boy also in the Ra Yellow uniform; this was Bastion Misawa.

"Hey, Kyle, Bastion," Atticus greeted them. "And Hikari challenged him. Raiden never says no to a challenge."

"Like his brother," Bastion commented.

"Yup."

"All right, my turn," Raiden said, drawing a card and then placing it on his duel disk. "I summon Shadow Reckoner Assassin in Attack Mode."

A woman in a black bodysuit with black fingerless gloves, holding a dagger in each hand appeared (A: 1000/D: 800).

' _That_ _guy doesn't look so tough,_ ' Assassin commented.

"He's got an effect, though," Raiden reminded her.

' _Well, yeah, I know that. Should I attack?_ '

Raiden nodded. "Might as well. Go ahead, Assassin, attack Shining Angel," he ordered and Assassin dashed forward before sinking her daggers into Shining Angel, destroying him.

"Thanks for that," Hikari said. "Since you destroyed Shining Angel, I'm allowed to Special Summon one Light monster with 1500 or less Attack from my deck." She pulled out her deck and fanned it open before selecting a card. She then shuffled her deck and returned it and placed the card she picked onto her duel disk.

"And I choose my Silent Magician LV4 in Attack Mode," she added.

A star-speckled cyclone spun onto the field and a small figure stepped out of it. He had silver hair and brown eyes and was dressed in white and blue with a white headdress on his head; he was also wielding a blue-and-white staff in his arms and had white gauntlets on his arms (A: 1000/D: 1000).

"All right, I'll end my turn with one facedown card," Raiden said, inserting the card into his duel disk.

Hikari drew a card. "I summon Shining Abyss in Attack Mode," she said, placing the card on her duel disk.

A blue figure with a round body and large golden wings appeared on the field (A: 1600/D: 1800).

"Now, Shining Abyss, attack Shadow Reckoner Assassin with Shining Blast," Hikari ordered and her monster unleashed a blast of bright blue light that struck Assassin, causing her to shatter.

 **Hikari: 8000**

 **Raiden: 7400**

"Silent Magician LV4, attack Raiden directly," Hikari ordered and her magician launched a blast of blue magic from his staff that struck Raiden's duel disk.

 **Hikari: 8000**

 **Raiden: 6400**

"Wow, you're pretty good," Raiden complimented her.

She smiled. "I end my turn," she said.

Raiden drew a card.

"And that activates my Silent Magician's effect," Hikari said. "He gains a Spell Counter and 500 extra Attack for each Spell Counter on him every time you draw a card or cards." Silent Magician was surrounded by a blue light (A: 1000-1500) (Spell Counters: 1).

"Unfortunately, he won't be around for much longer," Raiden said, pushing a button on his duel disk. "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Shadow Reckoner Assassin and then I tribute her in order to summon Shadow Reckoner Ice Queen in Attack Mode."

Assassin returned momentarily, but was replaced by a slim beautiful pale-blue haired woman in a midnight blue dress wielding a wand in one hand (A: 2300/D: 1500).

"Dang it," Hikari muttered.

' _He's_ _cute,_ ' Ice Queen mused, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at the uncomfortable Silent Magician.

Raiden facepalmed. "Ice, really?" he muttered.

' _I can't help it when it comes to cute guys,_ ' Ice Queen said brightly.

Raiden sighed. "Just attack, would ya?" he said.

Ice Queen pouted. 'Fine,' she muttered and unleashed a blast of ice that froze Silent Magician LV4 and he shattered into icy pixels.

 **Hikari: 7200**

 **Raiden: 6400**

"And I will end my turn with that."

Hikari drew a card. "Not bad, Raiden, not bad at all. Let's see how you handle this, though. First, I play two cards facedown and then summon Silent Swordsman LV3 in Attack Mode."

A yellow-haired man in silver and dark-blue cloak with a large, jagged sword in his hand appeared on the field (A: 1000/D: 1000).

"And next I equip Shining Abyss with United We Stand, which increases his Attack by 800 times the number of monsters on my side of the field, which is two," Hikari said, inserting the card into her duel disk and Shining Abyss was surrounded by a bright light as his strength doubled (A: 1600-3200).

"Wow, that's not good," Atticus whistled.

"Shining Abyss, attack Raiden's Ice Queen," Hikari ordered.

' _Rai, sweetie?_ ' Ice Queen said warily, watching as the blast of blue energy shot toward her.

"Not to worry, Ice. I activate Ice Queen's effect, which negates your attack once per turn and deals damage back to you equal to half of your monster's original Attack," Raiden said Ice Queen conjured up a shield of ice that caught the blast of energy and sent it back at Hikari, who winced.

 **Hikari: 6400**

 **Raiden: 6400**

"All right then, I'll end my turn with that," Hikari said, straightening. _He certainly is good and this duel is getting interesting. He's got some interesting monsters, too. But I still don't understand why Aster asked me to duel him,_ she thought.

 _Hikari was waiting outside the room when Aster joined her after having spoken to his manager. "Hey, Aster," she greeted him._

 _"Oh, hello, Hikari," Aster greeted her._

 _"What's up?"_

 _"Nothing. Just…Hey, would you mind doing a favor for me?"_

 _"What kind of favor?" Hikari was already doing Aster the favor of attending Duel Academy with him, though she knew he wouldn't be there the entire time because of his work with the Pro League._

 _"Well, there's this kid attending Duel Academy. His name's Raiden and he's rumored to be one of the best duelists of the Obelisk Blue dorm."_

 _Hikari tilted her head to the side. "You want me to duel him and see if he really is as good as everyone says he is," she guessed._

 _Aster nodded. "Do you mind?"_

 _"No, I don't mind, Aster, but why?"_

 _"My manager wants to see if he's really as good as people say," Aster admitted._

 _Hikari was still confused. "Is he looking for another protégé?"_

 _"I dunno. He just asked if I knew someone who was a good duelist who could duel Raiden," Aster explained._

 _"Well, okay then, I guess."_

 _"Thank you, Hikari."_

"Hey, Hikari, are you all right?" Raiden called, breaking Hikari out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Hikari assured him, deciding to focus back on to the duel. She and Raiden were tied in Life Points so neither had the advantage at the moment since they also both had monsters on the field, but Hikari wasn't stupid enough to think that would last.

"All right then, I draw," Raiden said, drawing a card and glancing at it. He tucked it in with the other cards in his hand and pointed at Silent Swordsman. "Ice Queen, attack Silent Swordsman LV3."

' _On_ _it, sweetie,_ ' Ice Queen said brightly.

Raiden sweatdropped as Ice Queen unleashed a blast of icy light that shot toward Hikari's monster.

"I'm gonna stop you right there with my facedown, Waboku. Now my monster is not destroyed and I take no damage this turn," Hikari said, revealing her facedown.

"Drat. Ah well, I end my turn," Raiden said.

Hikari drew a card. "And I start by activating my Silent Swordsman's effect. During the Standby Phase of my turn, I can tribute him in order to summon Silent Swordsman LV5 in Attack Mode," she said.

Her first swordsman vanished and, in a pillar of light, another monster appeared. This one was an older and taller version of Silent Swordsman LV3, with a larger silver sword and white gauntlets around his arms, his dark-blue and silver robe sweeping around his legs (A: 2300/D: 1000).

"He's got the same attack as Ice Queen," Kyle noted.

"Yes, but Hikari likely has a card in her hand that can help with that," Bastion said.

"And I do," Hikari said, inserting a card into her duel disk. "But first, I play Premature Burial, paying 800 Life Points to bring back Silent Magician LV4 in Attack Mode."

 **Hikari: 5600**

 **Raiden: 6400**

Her blue-and-silver robed magician returned to the field (A: 1000/D: 1000) (Abyss A: 3200-4000).

"And next, since my Life Points are less than yours, I can activate Megamorph to double my Silent Swordsman LV5's Attack," Hikari added, inserting another card into her duel disk. Silent Swordsman LV5 was surrounded by an aura of blue light (A: 2300-4600).

"Well, that ain't good," Raiden murmured.

"Now, Shining Abyss, attack Ice Queen," Hikari ordered and her monster unleashed another blast of blue energy.

"I activate Ice Queen's effect," Raiden said and Ice Queen conjured up a shield of ice that redirected the attack back at the blonde girl.

 **Hikari: 4800**

 **Raiden: 6400**

"Good thing I'm not done yet, Silent Swordsman, attack Ice Queen," Hikari ordered and her swordsman shot forward before cutting through Ice Queen, causing her to cry out in pain and shatter.

 **Hikari: 4800**

 **Raiden: 4100**

"Now, Silent Magician, attack Raiden directly," Hikari ordered, even as her swordsman's power decreased (A: 4600-2300-1150) since her Life Points were now greater than Raiden's.

Silent Magician unleashed a blast of blue energy that struck Raiden's duel disk.

 **Hikari: 4800**

 **Raiden: 3100**

"And I will end my turn with that," Hikari added.

Raiden lowered his duel disk. "Not a bad move, Hikari. My turn," he said, drawing a card (Silent Magician LV4 A: 1000-1500/D: 1000, Spell Counters: 1).

"And I activate my facedown, Solar Ray, which deals you 600 points of damage times the number of Light monsters I have face-up on the field, and that's three so you get dealt 1800 points of damage," Hikari added, revealing her final facedown.

Raiden cringed as he was hit by three blasts of light.

 **Hikari: 4800**

 **Raiden: 1300**

"Okay then, I activate Fatal Alliance. I can now remove from play Shadow Reckoner Rogue and Shadow Reckoner Night Marauder in my hand in order to Fusion Summon Shadow Reckoner Rogue Marauder in Attack Mode," he said, placing the card on his duel disk.

A silver-haired woman and a black-armored warrior appeared momentarily. They fused to create a beautiful silver-haired woman in black armor wielding a staff in one hand with a silver, crescent-moon shaped necklace around her neck (A: 2700/D: 2300).

"And when Rogue Marauder is Fusion Summoned, I can select up to two face-up monsters on your field with an Attack lower than hers and remove them from play," Raiden added. "And I choose Silent Swordsman and Silent Magician."

Hikari pocketed the two cards as Shining Abyss's attack went down (A: 4000-2400).

"Now, Rogue Marauder, attack Shining Abyss," Raiden ordered and his monster nodded before silently unleashing a blast of energy that struck Shining Abyss, causing it to shatter.

 **Hikari: 4500**

 **Raiden: 1300**

"And then I end my turn," Raiden said.

Hikari drew a card. _Okay, so he is rather good,_ she thought, glancing at her hand and the card she drew. _Can't do anything this turn but set up defense._ "I summon my second Silent Swordsman LV3 in Defense Mode and end my turn," she said and another yellow-haired man in silver and dark-blue cloak appeared and knelt down (A: 1000/D: 1000).

Raiden drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards," he said and drew again. "Then I activate my Rise of a Reckoner Spell to Special Summon my Shadow Reckoner Assassin from my Graveyard to my field." His black-suited assassin returned to the field (A: 1000/D: 800).

"But she's not going to stay as I tribute her in order to summon Shadow Reckoner Storm Knight in Attack Mode," Raiden added and the assassin vanished.

A tall armored young man with stormy blue-gray eyes and a broadsword in his hands appeared on the field (A: 2000/D: 200).

"And when he's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Shadow Reckoner monster from my hand or my deck," Raiden added, pulling out his deck and fanning it out as he searched for an appropriate card. "And I choose Shadow Reckoner Watchman in Attack Mode."

An armored man with a visored helmet over his head wielding a staff appeared on the field (A: 1500/D: 1300).

Hikari whistled. "Not bad," she commented, knowing she had lost this duel.

Raiden smiled. "Watchman, attack Silent Swordsman LV3," he ordered. The watchman nodded and dashed forward, striking the blonde swordsman with his staff, destroying him.

"Storm Knight, attack Hikari directly with Storm Slash," Raiden ordered and his knight nodded.

' _I do apologize for this, my lady,_ ' Storm Knight said as he dashed forward and struck Hikari's duel disk.

 **Hikari: 2500**

 **Raiden: 1300**

"Now, Rogue Marauder, end this duel," Raiden ordered.

' _Yes_ _sir,_ ' Rogue Marauder said, half-mockingly, half-serious as she unleashed a blast of magical energy that shot forward and struck Hikari's duel disk and sent her flying to the ground.

 **Hikari: 0**

 **Raiden: 1300 WINNER**

"And, to steal my brother's line just for the heck of it, that's game," Raiden said brightly. "You okay?"

Hikari got to her feet. "Yeah, I'm okay. That was a nice duel," she said. She was a bit upset that she lost but she did figure out that Raiden was just as good a duel as Aster's manager thought he was. "I guess I'll be seeing ya around and we've gotta have a rematch someday."

"I look forward to it," Raiden said and Hikari walked off.

 _I should find Aster and let him know how this duel went,_ she thought as she wandered off, accidentally bumping into someone and sending the two of them tumbling to the ground.

"Oh, my bad, I wasn't paying attention," a startlingly familiar blue-black haired girl said as she quickly got to her feet and Hikari stood up as well, gazing at the girl in shock. She recognized her in an instant.

"Uh, are you okay?" the girl asked with a frown. "Wait…" Her eyes widened in shock.

"Kasumi?" Hikari breathed.

"Hikari?!" the girl exclaimed in utter shock.

"What are you doing here?" they both exclaimed at the exact same time.

"I go to school here," Kasumi said.

"Well, I just transferred here. Got into second year 'cause I completed my first year at another school," Hikari said.

"But what happened to you? You ran away and…" Kasumi trailed off.

Hikari sighed. The main reason she had run away was because she had been scared. Hikari was special, to say the least. She was what was known as a Psychic Duelist and her powers had manifested when she was eight. She had lost her temper when she had dueled against a bully who had stolen one of Kasumi's cards and she accidentally sent that bully to the hospital. Scared, she ran away and had been staying on the streets for a while. Then, soon after she had found out her parents were dead, she was found by the pro duelist, the D, and he willingly took her in. He even told her that he knew how to control her powers and had given her the bracelet that she wore to inhibit her powers.

Kasumi swallowed, tears were in her eyes and she suddenly hugged Hikari. "I thought you were dead," she whispered.

Hikari's amber-red eyes softened and she gently hugged her sister. "I thought you had died with our parents," she said softly, feel her own eyes wet.

The two reunited sisters said nothing more and just held each other for several minutes, both of them sobbing quietly, before Kasumi released Hikari and wiped the tears from her eyes. "So what happened to you after you ran way?" she asked.

"I just...wandered the streets and finally a pro duelist by the name of the D took me in out of the kindness of his heart," Hikari explained. "What about you?"

"Well, I was adopted, too," Kasumi admitted. "We have so much to catch up on."

Hikari nodded in agreement, smiling at her sister. _I can track down Aster later,_ she thought as she and Kasumi decided to go someplace to talk, both of them still had tears in their eyes as they headed toward the Obelisk Girl's Dormitory where they could talk without interruption.

 **. . .**

As the boat glided across the ocean, a tall boy with lightly tanned skin and short but messy blue hair stood on the deck, sapphire-blue eyes locked on the island that was gradually getting bigger. Academy Island was only a few minutes away and Dante Broaden was looking forward to attending. Japan was definitely different from Australia; of that, Dante was sure but it was a good thing he had been taught how to speak Japanese.

He leaned against the railing, hoping that he wouldn't screw up his chances here at the main branch of Duel Academy. He did enjoy playing pranks but that was the reason why he had bene kicked out of South Academy—how was he to know that South Academy's Chancellor was able to trace phone calls back to their source?—or, at least, one of the reasons.

He was hoping for a new start at Duel Academy, even if he was sure some things about himself would never change. Hopefully, he wouldn't get kicked out of the school this time as he had from his last school though.

 _Well, I suppose I just have to make sure I don't get caught,_ he thought with a smile.

 **. . .**

Nearby, also on the deck of the boat that was heading towards Academy Island, was a Filipino boy with short black hair and black eyes named Justin Ray. He was dressed in the Slifer Red uniform with a gray shirt under it and had a pair of rectangle black-framed glasses resting on his face. Justin was feeling just a bit nervous about attending a new school but then he was sure everyone was.

Justin hadn't even thought he would be able to attend Duel Academy. His family was rather poor and they would not have been able to afford to send him there even though he really wanted to go. He also didn't get a high enough score on the Entrance Exam to qualify for a scholarship. The only reason he was there was because of Pegasus.

The creator of Duel Monsters, and current president of Industrial Illusions, had been present when Justin had won a Duel Monsters tournament that was held the year before. Seeing the potential in him, Pegasus offered to pay for Justin to attend Duel Academy to become a better duelist.

" _You have the potential to be a great duelist, Justin-boy, and I'm sure Duel Academy is exactly what you need."_

Justin was determined to become a great duelist; he wanted to prove to Pegasus that he hadn't made a mistake in providing Justin with that once in a lifetime chance.

 **. . .**

"Did you just call me short?!" A short girl with ginger red hair in a low-side ponytail that reached just above her shoulders exclaimed. She had green eyes, fair skin and freckles dotting her cheeks and nose. There was also a white-banded watch on her left wrist and she was dressed in the regular Obelisk Blue uniform.

"You are, shrimp," the boy across from her snarked back.

"You take that back!"

"Zoey, calm down," a boy who was a few inches taller than the girl with the same ginger-red hair cut crew-cut style said. He had blue eyes, fair skin and freckles on his cheeks and was also wearing a black-and-blue wristband on his right wrist. While he did wear the usual Obelisk Blue uniform, he currently wasn't wearing the jacket.

"He's not the first person to call you short. Just ignore him," the boy said, guiding his twin sister away from the boy before she punched him in the face.

"I really can't stand it when they call me that. I'm not that short, Nathan," Zoey Bradford growled.

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat," Nathan suggested.

Zoey, throwing another glare at the boy whom had insulted her, nodded and then followed her brother toward the dining hall. "How much longer?" she asked.

"We should be almost there," Nathan said.

Zoey nodded.

 **. . .**

Also on one of the decks, watching the waves crash against the side of the boat, was a girl with silver eyes and fair skin. Her long black hair was held away from her face by two hairpins, one in the shape of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and the other in the shape of Kamen Rider Wing Knight. She also had a black torn scarf wrapped around her neck despite the heat.

Kira Ryuki smiled as the warm and gentle breeze caressed her cheeks and her eyes fixed on the island that was gradually getting closer. "Can't believe I'm almost there. I'm looking forward to it," she said quietly. "What about you guys?"

A red-armored duel spirit with a dragon-shaped gauntlet on his arm materialized in spirit form right behind Kira. ' _It seems like it will be interesting,_ ' Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, otherwise known as Kit to Kira, said. ' _I hope you can make some friends here._ '

Kira shrugged. "I'll try," she said. She wasn't a very sociable person. That was only because she had suddenly moved to Japan to live with the only family she had left after her parents were killed in a fire years earlier. It was rather hard for her to adjust to living in a completely different culture and so she ended up spending most of her time watching television, usually Kamen Rider Dragon Knight.

She got into Duel Monsters mostly because her new guardians had wanted her to do something other than watching television and try to help her become more sociable. She ended up enjoying the game and had even entered a create-an-archetype contest held by KaibaCorp where she created the Kamen Rider cards.

She had been pleasantly surprised when she learned that her new cards also contained duel spirits within them and that she could actually see and speak to them. In the years that followed, Kira had become close friends with her duel spirits. They were the only ones who understood her.

Plus, she didn't know if there was anyone else out there who could also see duel spirits. She hoped that there was because she didn't want to be the only one.

' _Well, you have all of us here to support you, Kira,_ ' Kit told her.

"Thanks, Kit."

 **. . .**

" _I hope you have a great time at your new school. I'm sure you'll do great,_ " Miss Thomas's voice said over the phone that Celina White held to her ear.

"I will do my best," Celina replied in English and then hung up after saying goodbye. Only a few months had passed by since she got her student visa and was able to move to Japan as Ryou Bakura's apprentice. Thankfully, Bakura had taken it upon himself to teach her Japanese and she had managed to pick up enough of the language to get by and was still learning.

She smiled. Ryou Bakura was definitely a better mentor than Slade and Jagger Princeton ever were. He knew what he was talking about, especially when it came to discussing the Pro Leagues since he was an actual pro himself and he was very patient with her. He never tried to force her to use cards she didn't want to use and was always encouraging her to learn from any mistakes she made to get better.

She still hadn't beaten him in a duel yet but she was hoping that, someday, she would be able to. Besides, it had only been a few months since she had become Bakura's protégé.

She turned toward the window in her cabin as the captain announced that they were approaching Academy Island. Pulling her white hair into a ponytail so that it was out of her way, Celina began grabbing her suitcases and everything else she had brought with her.

She had wanted to attend Duel Academy and, thanks to Bakura, she could afford to do so. She was looking forward to it and she was looking forward to becoming better and making her new mentor proud of her.

 **. . .**

At the docks, Crowler and Bonaparte were seated on the ground, tired from having waited for Aster Phoenix to show up. Unfortunately, he hadn't and they were beginning to lose hope that he would.

"We've been stood up," Crowler whined, watching the other new students wander off the boat and head toward the main building for the orientation assembly. "This school needs a star, not more slackers."

"Left, Right! Left, Right!"

Crowler and Bonaparte, confused, turned to the noise to find a dark-skinned student walking down the boarding ramp with a military-issue backpack on his shoulders. There was a yellow bandana made to look like a dinosaur's head tied around his neck and black dreadlocks shot out in all directions from beneath the bandana. He wore a yellow blazer with no sleeves, showing off his thick muscles, khaki pants and boots.

"Who's that?" Crowler wondered.

"Hey, ladies! Can you direct me to who's in charge around here?" the boy asked as he approached the two of them.

 _Ladies?_ Crowler thought outraged. "I'm in charge around…" he began, only to be interrupted when the boy seized his collar and yanked him up.

"I demand to know why I'm in the Yellow barracks. I want Blue," he snapped.

"Um, well, you see, erm…Bonaparte, anytime you want to jump in?" Crowler said warily.

"What my partner here is trying to say is that you don't want to be in Obelisk Blue. You're way too daring," Bonaparte replied.

"Yeah, that's right, what he said," Crowler said quickly.

"Oh, really? That's mighty neighborly for you to say that. You ladies are all right," the boy said and marched off.

For a moment, the Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor remained in silence and then Crowler turned to Bonaparte. "Now, as I was saying, we need a star like Aster Phoenix, not more slackers," he said and sighed.

Bonaparte crossed his arms in thought and then his eyes lit up as an idea came to him. "Why do we need Aster Phoenix when we can have a school full of stars?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"I mean, we eliminate the Slifer Red Dorm. With all of the slackers gone, we can focus on turning our other students into stars," Bonaparte explained.

Crowler stared at his colleague in confusion and then smiled and the two of them began to laugh.

"Excuse me?"

The voice cut through the laughter, though it was quiet and Crowler and Bonaparte stopped laughing and turned to look at the source of the voice. They found a tall man with a five o clock shadow and well-kept black hair that had a few gray hairs starting show in it; his brown eyes were kind and there were only a few wrinkles on his face, suggesting that he wasn't quite that old. He was dressed in khaki pants and a white shirt with a red blazer placed over it and a messenger bag resting on his hip.

"Who are you?" Crowler asked rudely.

The man reached into the messenger bag and pulled out a few documents. "My name is Gareth Conway and I'm the new Slifer Headmaster," he said.

"What?!" Crowler and Bonaparte exclaimed.

"I never authorized this," Crowler snapped.

"I was hired by Chancellor Sheppard after the untimely death of Professor Banner at the end of last year," Conway explained. "Here, I have everything in order." He held out the contract to Crowler and Bonaparte, the first of whom took it and scanned it, scowling when he saw that the hired date was before he had become Chancellor and that it was signed by both Chancellor Sheppard and Seto Kaiba himself. There was nothing Crowler or Bonaparte could do about it.

"Those slackers don't need another slacker teacher," Bonaparte growled.

"The rules state that every dorm at Duel Academy is required to have a headmaster," Conway said calmly. "And Seto Kaiba, himself, approved of my appointment."

"Fine, fine, carry on," Crowler said with a sigh.

Conway inclined his head. "By the way, I happened to overhear you and I must tell you this, don't think about messing with the residents of my dorm," he said calmly and walked off.

"Wonderful, those slackers have a new headmaster," Crowler growled.

"Calm down. There's a simple solution to that," Bonaparte said.

"I'm listening."

"All we have to do is promote the students out of that dorm and then we can take it down and focus on creating more stars."

Crowler gazed at Bonaparte and then grinned and the two of them started laughing again.

 **. . .**

 **A/n what do you think?**

 **Blaze: and, there you have it, the first chapter of** _ **White Radiance**_ **has been posted!**

 **Bakura: whatever (stabbing Viper)**

 **Ryou: (sweatdrops but says nothing)**

 **Yami: I suppose I should be thankful he's not trying to do that to me**

 **Yugi: agreed**

 **Jesse: so what happens next?**

 **Blaze: Chazz's duel against Reggie and Jaden's first** _ **written**_ **therapy session with his therapist**

 **Jaden: cool**

 **Chazz: so I get to kick the ass of that Reggie punk in a duel?**

 **Blaze: of course**

 **Chazz: awesome**

 **Blaze: well, I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of** _ **White Radiance.**_ **The second chapter will be up sometime next week, though I don't have a specific date in mind at the moment since I'm trying to get as far ahead in this story as I can. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	2. The Power of the Ojamas

**(Stares in utter shock) Did I really just get** _ **22 freaking reviews**_ **on** _ **one freaking chapter?**_ **(Well, technically speaking, 21 since one reviewer actually reviewed twice). But still! HELL YEAH! I've never gotten that many reviews on the first chapter of** _ **any**_ **of my stories!**

 **Thank you to** _ **DarkZorua100, Guest, Guest, James mcq 101 wawrinka fan, dragonrider90, sUbSoNiCSoundwave, KiritoKirigaya-SAO, Justrayawsome, Supreme Elemental Hero, Team5dsforever, EndlessNight025, StrawHatLuffy94, decode9, dbzgtfan2004, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Lightclaw's Shadow, OpticInferno, bobmanv2.0, Guest, a1993**_ **and** _ **Sorcerer of the Stories**_ **for reviewing the first chapter. You guys are awesome!**

 **And, as usual, a huge thank you to** _ **EndlessNight025**_ **for being an awesome beta-reader.**

 **Well, here is chapter 2, which includes the first typed therapy session (including some not so subtle hints as to the therapist's connection to a canon character. You shall see what I mean when you read the chapter) as well as Chazz's duel against Reggie. I hope that you enjoy it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

 **2**

 **The Power of the Ojamas**

Dr. Aya Nakamura was one of the best psychologists in the field who specialized in helping those with stress disorders or dealing with traumas; at least, that's what Kaede Yuki said when he told Jaden about her during one of the rare times after the trip to Honolulu that Kaede was able to get Jaden to actually listen to him.

Jaden hadn't been too thrilled with the idea of seeing a therapist, at first, as he didn't believe that he needed one; he felt he could deal with what happened just as he did the first two times something traumatic happened to him. But when he started losing sleep due to nightmares, started snapping at people he wouldn't normally snap at—with the exception of his dad whenever he wasn't giving his dad the silent treatment, which wasn't often—and slipped into depressions that sometimes lasted for days, he realized he was worse off now than he had been beforehand and he didn't know why. His brother was the one who suggested that this recent trauma coupled with what happened when they were children likely caused this, and so Jaden consented seeing a therapist.

When he first met Dr. Nakamura, he hadn't been sure that he would like her. His mother had told him that he should feel comfortable around his therapist or else the therapy would not work. She also said that it might take some time for that to happen, and that Jaden should try to attend a few sessions with Dr. Nakamura before he decided whether to keep her as his therapist or not.

However, Jaden felt very comfortable around Nakamura. At first, he had been nervous, afraid that she would push him and not let him leave until he told her everything, but that didn't happen. She simply introduced herself in the first meeting, told him that she would listen when he wanted to talk and then just waited for him to talk. She didn't push him and Jaden was slowly able to open up to her, just a little bit at first. She was also very friendly and, a few sessions into it when Jaden started talking to her about how he came to love dueling—since that was the topic they were talking about as Jaden hadn't been dueling at all since his duel against Kaage, though the trauma itself was associated with what happened after that duel—she told him that he reminded her a little of her son.

"Son?" Jaden had asked.

Nakamura smiled. "Yeah, I haven't seen him in years, since his dad and I got divorced, but he lives in Norway with his dad, but you do remind me a little of him. He loves dueling, probably as much as you do," she had explained.

They had spent the rest of that session talking about Jaden's love of dueling and that was the first session in which Jaden admitted to starting to feel better about everything that happened, even if they hadn't really delved into much of the actual events that happened, but Jaden was fine with that.

Now, it was a few days into the new school year at Duel Academy, and Jaden was on his way to meet with Dr. Nakamura. She had asked Chancellor Crowler if she could hold her weekly sessions with Jaden, and Crowler, though he didn't know why as he didn't know about what happened over the summer, had agreed. Jaden hadn't been that surprised by that; despite how he acted, that duel against Camula showed Jaden that Crowler really did care for his students.

"I'm actually rather glad that Dr. Nakamura is here," Jaden admitted to Syrus, who was walking with him toward the office that Crowler had given Dr. Nakamura. "I didn't think she would be able to help, and I had been rather reluctant to see her, at first."

"But she's helping, right?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, she is," Jaden said.

Syrus smiled, glad for that. His friend often woke up screaming from nightmares, or was already awake and looking as though he hadn't slept at all the night before when Syrus woke up. He knew what had happened, after all, and knew that what happened wasn't something anyone could just get over. He glanced at Jaden, who was keeping his gaze fixed ahead and thought about everything Jaden told him that happened; the soul-taking of Alexis and Kyle was the least traumatic thing that had happened, especially considering what happened with the Shadow Riders the year before. But Kasumi and Raiden being stabbed and nearly dying and the duel against Kaage in which Jaden nearly drowned had it not been for Chazz was definitely not something Jaden could get over right away.

"Well, we're here. Thanks for walking with me, Sy," Jaden said when they reached the room, glancing at Syrus.

The spiky blue-haired Slifer glanced up at him. "No problem, Jay. Oh and Chazz's duel will be in two hours," he reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. The sessions are usually only an hour to an hour and a half long, so I'll be there." Jaden entered the office without another word.

Dr. Nakamura was a tall and slim woman, around the same age as Jaden's mother, with long blue hair and green eyes. She was dressed casually in dark wash jeans and a white shirt with a short-sleeved purple jacket over it and a notebook and pen in her hand. She smiled at Jaden. "Hello, Jaden," she greeted him.

"Hey, Dr. Nakamura," Jaden said, sitting down across from the therapist.

"So, how do you feel today?"

Jaden shrugged. "I feel fine," he said.

"You look rather tired," Nakamura noted.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. Nightmares."

"I see. Would you like to talk about them?"

Jaden's silence was answer to that. He really hadn't touched much into what happened during the summer in the sessions he had with Nakamura and only really talked about small things, like how he didn't duel as much after his duel against Kaage, or about things that were connected with what happened but, at the same time, weren't the main focus. That was he never talked about his siblings' near-death experience or him nearly drowning. He only mentioned them in passing and never delved into what happened even when Nakamura asked.

Nakamura, just as she had been since the sessions began, didn't push him. Instead, she said, "So, why don't we talk about Chazz?"

"What about him?"

"A few sessions ago, you mentioned, in passing, that Chazz really helped you during the summer," Nakamura said.

"Yeah, in his own way, he did," Jaden admitted. "He got me to realize exactly what Kaage was doing and helped me, even if it was just being there by me."

"What Kaage was doing? What do you mean?"

Jaden was silent for a moment, then he said quietly, "He was playing mind games with me, I guess you could say, trying to get into my head, and it was working."

"I see."

"But, despite Chazz helping me realize that was what Kaage was doing, it still ended up working." His eyes closed as he said that.

"But he still helped me a lot," he added. "He did save my life, too, after my duel against Kaage when he could have just let me drown."

"Do you really think he would have done that?"

Jaden was silent. "No, despite how he may act, I know he wouldn't have just let me drown, though there are times I feel he should have," he said.

"Why?"

Jaden was silent.

Nakamura, realizing that Jaden wasn't going to speak more on that matter, let it drop and instead switched topics. "So, how have you been getting along with your siblings?"

"We're still as close as ever," Jaden said, "though…I guess I don't really talk to them as much as I used to; the same with Alexis and Kyle."

"And why is that?"

"I…guess I just feel guilty over what happened to them." He said nothing more, thinking a lot about what happened to his siblings. They had nearly died because of Kaage, and Jaden did still feel guilty over that happening.

Nakamura nodded, writing down something in her notebook. _Sounds like he's exhibiting signs of self-blame,_ she thought and asked nothing more about that topic as Jaden's face had closed off. During the sessions she has had with him, she knew that when his face closed off like that, it meant that she wouldn't get anything more on the topic they were discussing.

"How about your other friends? Do you still talk with them?"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, I can talk just fine with them," he said.

Nakamura nodded, writing down something and then waited patiently to see if Jaden would talk about anything else, as they still had some time left before the session was over.

 **. . .**

Kasumi joined Hikari outside the main building and the two of them headed toward the duel arena where Chazz's duel would take place. In the past few days, they had spent quite a bit of time together, catching up on the years they had missed out on. Kasumi had really missed her sister and she was so thankful to know her sister was all right. They had talked about a lot of things, when Kasumi wasn't in her own therapy sessions. Dr. Nakamura had consented on seeing both of them, though on different days.

Now if only Kasumi could convince Raiden to join them. Raiden had refused to admit that he needed help and had just brushed it off as if it was nothing. At least, that was what it looked like to an outsider's perspective, especially because of how he acted. But Kasumi knew that Raiden experienced nightmares, lost sleep and was rather irritable at times as well; she knew that the mask he wore was just that, a mask.

"Hey, Little Mist," Raiden greeted her as she and Hikari walked into the arena. He waved her over from where he was sitting beside Atticus, Alexis, Kyle, Arina, Syrus, Bastion, and Raven. "And hey, Hikari, didn't think I'd see ya again so soon."

Hikari smiled. "Well, I am a student here," she pointed out.

"You two have met?" Kasumi asked.

"Yup, we dueled yesterday," Raiden said.

"I'm Hikari, by the way," Hikari said to the others. "Kasumi's sister. It's nice to meet all of you."

"Ehhhhh?!" Everyone exclaimed at once.

"Sister?" Raiden repeated.

Hikari nodded.

"So this is the sister you mentioned last Christmas," Syrus said, eyes wide with surprise.

"Where'd you find her?" Atticus said.

"She kinda ran into me after her duel against Raiden yesterday," Kasumi admitted before she introduced her twin to all of her friends.

"How are you twins? You don't look like each other," Arina said with a frown.

"Eh, not entirely sure how that happened, honestly," Kasumi said, glancing at Hikari who shrugged. Clearly, she didn't know either.

"Where's Jaden?" Alexis asked when the gang descended into silence, pondering the arrival of Kasumi's long lost sister as the surprise gradually faded.

"He's with Dr. Nakamura," Syrus said as Kasumi and Hikari sat down. "But you know he'd never miss a duel."

A few minutes passed before Jaden joined them. "Hey, guys," he greeted them as he slid into a seat beside Alexis and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"Hey, Jay," Syrus greeted him.

"Hey, Jay. Hikari, this is my other brother Jaden, Jaden, this is my twin sister Hikari," Kasumi said.

"Really? The one you thought was dead?" Jaden repeated, surprised.

Kasumi nodded.

"Wow. Didn't expect that," Jaden said, observing the other girl. "Though you really don't look like twins."

"Yeah, we got that a lot growing up," Hikari said.

"Ah, well, nice to meet ya either way," Jaden said.

"Today's one of his good days, I see," Atticus murmured to Raiden, who nodded.

"Nice to meet you, too, Jaden," Hikari replied.

"Attention," a voice called out and everyone turned to the duel arena where Chazz and two others were standing.

"Who are they?" Syrus wondered.

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm your Vice-Chancellor, Jean-Louis Bonaparte," the short, bald man said.

The black-haired man took the microphone from Bonaparte. "And I am the new Slifer Red Headmaster, Gareth Conway," he said. "Now then, today we are have a promotion exam for one student who is a former Obelisk Blue, and seeks a chance to return to that dorm; Chazz Princeton."

Kyle tilted his head. "Well, Chazz was in Obelisk beforehand, so this is like his chance to prove that he is still good enough to be in that dorm," he said.

"Hey, Kyle! Everyone!"

The gang and Hikari turned as a very familiar white-haired girl made her way through the crowd toward them. Kyle smiled timidly in greeting. "Hey, Celina," he greeted her. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Had a pretty okay summer after the tournament," Celina said, sitting down on Kyle's other side. "Bakura's an awesome mentor and we did a lot of fun things. I even got to attend a wedding."

"A wedding? Who got married?" Atticus asked curiously.

"Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine. They got married only a few weeks ago," Celina said.

"Oh, that's nice," Kasumi said.

A black-haired girl with silver eyes walked over to join them. "Hey, can I sit with you? I haven't been able to find a seat yet," she said.

"Sure thing. You can sit right by my single buddy Raiden," Atticus said brightly.

"Atticus!" Raiden exclaimed, smacking Atticus upside the head and blushing.

The black-haired girl chuckled and sat down next to Raiden. "I'm Kira, by the way," she said. "Kira Ryuki. Hey, Hikari."

"Hey, Kira," Hikari said. Kira, being the only other female Slifer student at the school, was Hikari's roommate. They had met, briefly, the day before when they had been given their room assignment.

"Now then, allow me to introduce to you Chazz's opponent," Bonaparte said. "He is our top ranking freshman, Reginald Van Howell III."

The crowd cheered as a spiky brown haired kid in the Obelisk blue uniform raised his hand in greeting.

"Okay, you know the drill, no direct attacks below the belt but trash talking's encouraged," Bonaparte said as he left the dueling platform.

"Then let me kick off the insults. You're a nasty, stuck-up rich kid and nobody here likes you," Reginald, preferred to be called Reggie, said with a sneer.

Chazz snorted. "I could care less what anyone thinks about me," he said. "Let's just get to the duel so I can kick your butt."

"You won't win," Reggie retorted as they activated their duel disks and drew their opening hands.

"Duel!" they declared.

 **Chazz: 8000**

 **Reggie: 8000**

"I'm going first," Chazz said, drawing his sixth card. "And I start by summoning X-Head Cannon in Attack Mode."

A blue-and-yellow cannon with a ball for a lower body appeared on the field (A: 1800/D: 1500).

"And then I place this facedown. Your move," Chazz added.

Reggie snorted. "Rumor has it that you own the best deck money can buy. So far, I'm feeling underwhelmed," he said.

"Whatever. Just make your move already," Chazz said dryly.

"Fine then, I draw," Reggie said, drawing a card. "And I summon my Marauding Captain in Attack Mode."

A blonde warrior in silver armor with a cape around his shoulders appeared on the field (A: 1200/D: 400).

"And when he's summoned, I can Special Summon another monster up to Level 4 form my hand, so meet my Command Knight, also in Attack Mode."

A female warrior with blonde hair in re armor with a dark-purple cape around her shoulders appeared (A: 1200-1600/D: 1900).

"And she gives all Warrior-Type monsters I control 400 extra Attack," Reggie added as Marauding Captain was powered up (A: 1200-1600).

"And next, I play The Allied Forces, which increases the Attack of each of my Warriors by 200 for every Warrior or Spellcaster that I control, which is currently two," Reggie added, inserting the card into his duel disk (Captain A: 1600-2000) (Knight A: 1600-2000).

"Now, Marauding Captain, attack X-Head Cannon," Reggie ordered.

"I play my Negate Attack to stop your attack right in its tracks," Chazz said, revealing his facedown.

Reggie scoffed as his attack was stopped. "It seems the time you've spent in Slifer has made you predictable," he sneered. "That black coat you wear doesn't mean anything. You're a red coat."

"Whatever, are you done yet?" Chazz said, sounding bored.

"I end my turn," Reggie said.

Chazz drew a card. "I Summon Y-Dragon Head in Attack Mode," he said and his mechanical red dragon appeared on the field (A: 1500/D: 1600). "And next I remove Y-Dragon Head and X-Head Cannon from play in order to summon XY-Dragon Cannon in Attack Mode." His mechanical dragon and his blue-and-yellow cannon combined together, with the cannon resting on top of the dragon (A: 2200/D: 1900).

"And next, I activate my XY-Dragon Cannon's effect and, by discarding a card, I can destroy one face-up Spell or Trap card on the field and I choose your Allied Forces," Chazz added and the Spell shattered, weakening Reggie's monsters (Captain A: 2000-1600) (Knight 2000-1600).

"Also, the card I just discarded was Ojamagic."

"Oja…what?" Reggie repeated.

Chazz scoffed. "Am I going too fast for you? Ojamagic. It lets me to add Ojamas Yellow, Black, and Green to my hand," Chazz said, retrieving the cards from his deck and then shuffling it.

' _Hiya, boss! Do we get to fight?_ ' Ojama Yellow asked, appearing on Chazz's shoulders.

"No, you don't," Chazz snapped.

Ojama Green, who had also appeared along with Ojama Black, eyed the two monsters. ' _Uh, yeah, I think that's a good idea,_ ' he said warily.

"Why would you bother on adding those cards to your hand?" Reggie said incredulously. "They're wimps."

"Perhaps so, but they'll come in handy later," Chazz said with a shrug, ignoring the three Ojamas, who face-faulted at Chazz agreeing that they were wimps.

"Now, XY-Dragon Cannon, attack Marauding Captain," Chazz ordered and his dragon cannon unleashed a blast of blue energy that shot forward and struck the captain, causing him to shatter.

 **Chazz: 8000**

 **Reggie: 7400**

"And then I place this facedown and end my turn," Chazz added, slipping a card into his duel disk.

 **. . .**

"Nice move by Chazz," Celina commented from the stands. "Wonder what he has planned for those Ojamas he's got."

"Guess we just gotta wait and see," Kasumi said. She had started to get to know Chazz a bit better during the weeks he had spent at their home and she felt it was safe to say that she didn't dislike him as much as she had the year before. That was partially because of how much Jaden admitted Chazz had helped him during the whole Kaage incident but also because, based on what she was told, Chazz had helped try to stop her from bleeding to death and had saved Jaden from drowning. She was very grateful for that but old grudges did die hard.

Kasumi turned to Jaden, who was watching the duel with excitement on his face and she smiled, thankful that today was a good day for Jaden. She knew that Jaden didn't have as many good days as he did bad ones but she was glad that he was starting to get a bit better. She also looked at Raiden, who was blushing and glaring at Atticus because the latter was happily trying to get him and the girl Kira to go on a date. _He hides it well, but I just don't understand why,_ she thought.

 **. . .**

"My draw," Reggie said, drawing a card. "And I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." He did so and then added, "And I summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland in Defense Mode."

A blonde woman dressed in green with a brown hat on her head appeared (A: 1100-1500/D: 1200).

"And then I'll switch Command Knight to Defense Mode and end my turn."

 _What's he planning?_ Chazz wondered as he drew a card and then he tucked the card into his hand. "I summon Masked Dragon in Attack Mode," he said, placing the card on his duel disk. A beige dragon with a red underbelly and red mask over his face appeared on the field with a growl (A: 1400/D: 1100).

He pointed to the blonde warrior. "Destroy Warrior Lady of the Wasteland," he ordered.

Masked Dragon roared and unleashed a blast of fire that enveloped the blonde warrior, destroying her.

"I activate my Warrior Lady's effect to Special Summon another one in Attack Mode," Reggie said, searching through his deck and then placing it on his duel disk.

The blonde warrior in green reappeared on the field (A: 1100-1500/D: 1200).

"Hmph, I still have one more monster. XY-Dragon Cannon, attack his second Warrior Lady," Chazz ordered and the dragon cannon unleashed a blast of blue energy that struck the warrior and it shattered.

 **Chazz: 8000**

 **Reggie: 6700**

Reggie scowled at him as the smoke cleared. "You're gonna be sorry you did that to me," he said. "But, until then, I activate Warrior Lady's effect to Special Summon a third one in Attack Mode."

A third blonde warrior appeared on the field (A: 1100-1500/D: 1200).

"Well, let's see what you've got, freshman. I end my turn," Chazz said.

 **. . .**

"He's not half-bad," Bonaparte said.

"You sound surprised," Crowler said. "Remember, I chose him to lead our school to fame for a reason."

Conway glanced at them with a raised eyebrow. "What about the other students then? Do they not warrant a chance to gain their own fame? This school is about teaching them to be Pros after all, right?"

Bonaparte glowered at him. "No one was talking to you," he snapped.

Conway folded his arms across his chest but decided against answering that. Instead, he turned his gaze back to the duel, though he decided that he was going to keep an eye on Crowler and Bonaparte.

 **. . .**

"Oh, you'll see," Reggie said, drawing a card and then glancing at it. "And I'll start off my turn by equipping Warrior Lady of the Wasteland with Grade Sword, which increases her Attack by 300." A silver bladed sword with a gold and black hilt appeared in the blonde warrior's hand (A: 1500-1800).

"Also, now that she is equipped with Grade Sword, my Warrior Lady counts as two tributes," Reggie added.

Chazz scowled. _That's not good,_ he thought.

"And now I tribute both her and Command Knight in order to summon Gilford the Lightning in Attack Mode."

Warrior Lady of the Wasteland and Command Knight vanished. The air was filled with electricity and a large warrior in silver and orange-yellow armor with an orange cape fluttering around him as he shouted out a battle cry (A: 2800/D: 1400).

 **. . .**

"Oh that's not good," Raiden said.

"Why?" Syrus asked.

"It's because when Gilford the Lightning is summoned using three tributes, his special ability activates and destroys all monsters on Chazz's side of the field," Atticus explained.

"But that means he'll be defenseless!"

 **. . .**

"And now Gilford's effect activates, destroying all monsters on your side of the field because he was summoned with three tributes," Reggie said and blasts of lightning struck all of Chazz's monsters, shrouding his side of the field in smoke. When the smoke cleared, all of Chazz's monsters were gone.

"And next," Reggie went on, inserting another card into his duel disk, "I equip Gilford the Lightning with Jewel Sword, which increases his attack by 300."

The sword in Gilford's hand was replaced by a silver blade with a silver-winged hilt (A: 2800-3100).

"Now, Gilford the Lightning, attack Chazz directly," Reggie shouted.

With a shout, Gilford shot forward and struck Chazz with his sword and then returned to Reggie's side of the field.

 **Chazz: 4900**

 **Reggie: 6700**

"And now I activate Fairy of the Spring and use it to add Grade Sword from my Graveyard back into my hand and I will end with that," Reggie said, retrieving the card from his Graveyard slot.

 **. . .**

"Reggie's a pretty good duelist," Kira commented. "He's taken out almost half of Chazz's Life Points on one attack."

"Chazz is still in this, though, and I think he's got something up his sleeve," Arina said, noticing the smirk on Chazz's face as he looked at the card he just drew.

"Yeah, he probably drew a good card," said Kyle.

 **. . .**

Chazz tucked the card he just drew into his hand and then picked out another card. "I summon Ojama Red in Attack Mode," he said and an angry red creature in red bikini briefs appeared on the field (A: 0/D: 1000).

"What?" Reggie looked incredulous. "Did you seriously just summon that _wimp_ in _Attack Mode_?"

"Yes and now you will see why. I activate Ojama Red's effect, which allows me to summon these three bozos to the field; Ojamas Yellow, Black, and Green, all in Attack Mode."

' _Hi, peoples,_ ' Ojama Yellow said brightly.

' _Are_ _we finally gonna fight?_ ' Ojama Green asked.

"Seriously? Hmph, it's obvious you've become a slacker like all the other Reds," Reggie snorted.

"I'm not the slacker here," Chazz said as he held up another card. "And it's time I proved that. But first, I activate my facedown, Ojama Trio!" His trap flipped up and three Ojama tokens appeared on Reggie's side of the field, (A: 0/D: 1000) x3.

"Now, you have three Ojama Tokens on your side of the field. These can't be used for a tribute summon and if they're destroyed, you lose 300 Life Points for each one," Chazz said. "But then, they won't be there long."

Reggie raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Chazz smirked again and held up the card he had drawn. "I activate Ojama Delta Hurricane! Do your thing, Ojamas!" he said.

' _You_ _got it, boss!_ ' Ojama Yellow shouted, jumping into the air.

' _Let's do this,_ ' Ojama Green shouted, also jumping into the air.

' _Let's,_ ' Ojama Black shouted and also jumped into the air.

Their rear ends touched each other and the three of them began spinning until they were nothing more than a ring of yellow, green, and black blurred together and then went over to Reggie's side of the field. There was a boom and Ojamas Yellow, Black, and Green returned to Chazz's side of the field. When the smoke cleared, there were no monsters on Reggie's side of the field.

 **. . .**

"Very nice move," Celina said with a nod. "And since those Ojama Tokens were destroyed, Reggie takes 900 points of damage."

"Yeah, but Chazz only has one card left in his hand. If he has the right card, he could take advantage of this situation," Kyle commented.

"I think he has a way around that," Jaden said with a nod. "He looks like he does, anyway."

 **. . .**

"And since those tokens were destroyed, you take 900 points of damage," Chazz added.

 **Chazz: 4900**

 **Reggie: 5800**

"Well, since Jewel Sword was sent to the Graveyard, I can draw a card," Reggie said, drawing a card as he glared.

"Whatever. I activate Card of Sanctity so we each draw until we're holding six cards," the Ojama duelist said and the two of them drew until they had a full hand.

"And next,"—Chazz held up the duel disk as the Field Spell slot slid open and he placed the card in it—"I play Ojama Country!"

In an instant, the arena was transformed into a tiny village with houses shaped like Ojama Yellow's head.

' _Good to be home again,_ ' Ojama Yellow commented.

' _I_ _agree,_ ' Ojama Red said.

"What was the point of that?" Reggie asked.

"Simple. When I control at least one face-up Ojama, the Attack and Defense of all monsters are swapped," Chazz said, smirking. "Now who's the slacker?!" Ojamas Red, Yellow, Black and Green grinned as their power increased (A: 0-1000/D: 1000-0) x4.

"All right, you goofballs, attack him directly," Chazz ordered.

' _On_ _it, boss,_ ' Ojama Yellow shouted as he, Black, Green, and Red shot forward and slammed their butts into Reggie's stomach.

 **Chazz: 4900**

 **Reggie: 1800**

"Lucky shot. Those wimps won't help you win this duel," Reggie snapped.

Chazz smirked. "I place one card facedown and end my turn," he said.

Reggie growled as he drew a card. "I summon Armed Samurai—Ben Kei in Attack Mode," he said and a samurai in brown and white clothing with a myriad of weapons on his back and a staff in each hand appeared on the field (A: 500-800/D: 800-500).

"Now it is time to turn the tides in this duel, Chazz. I equip Armed Samurai—Ben Kei with Divine Sword—Phoenix Blade, Grade Sword, and Lightning Blade," Reggie said and the samurai's staffs changed into a single sword that grew in size and then had lightning crackling around it (A: 800-2200).

"And thanks to the effect of Armed Samurai—Ben Kei, he gains one additional attack for each Equip Card equipped to it, along with his normal attack. Because he is equipped with three Equip Spell Cards, he gains three additional attacks," Reggie said with a smirk.

Chazz narrowed his eyes.

"Now, Ben Kei, wipe those freaks off this field, attack!" Reggie shouted.

' _Oh_ _man,_ ' Ojama Yellow mourned as the samurai shot forward and cut through all four Ojamas, destroying them and knocking out a large chunk of Chazz's Life Points.

 **Chazz: 100**

 **Reggie: 1800**

"Ha, you're down to your last 100 Life Points," Reggie said with a smirk. "What're you going to do now?"

"I'm gonna do this," Chazz said, pressing a button on his duel disk. "I play Ojama Delta Wear. Since Ojamas Green, Black, and Yellow were destroyed in battle during this turn, I can now Special Summon them from the Graveyard in Defense Mode. Say hello to some not so old friends, Reggie."

' _He_ _really does like us,_ ' Ojama Yellow exclaimed tearfully as he reappeared on the field (A: 0-1000/D: 1000-0).

' _He_ _likes us!_ ' Ojama Green shouted as he appeared (A: 0-1000/D: 1000-0).

' _This_ _is the best day ever,_ ' Ojama Black exclaimed as he appeared (A: 0-1000/D: 1000-0).

"Doesn't matter that you brought 'em back. Those wimps ain't gonna get ya out of this mess. You've lost, Chazz, and this is why you belong in Slifer," Reggie sneered, signaling the end of his turn.

Chazz drew a card and smirked. "Oh, I'm not the one who's lost, Reggie," he said. "You know, I used to be a lot like you. I was an elitist snob who looked down on everyone around me, but not anymore. Now it's time to end this." He held out a card. "I play Polymerization. Ojamas, you know what to do."

' _Right_ _on it, boss!_ ' Ojamas Yellow, Black, and Green jumped together and fused to create a giant white Ojama with a cape around his shoulders, a crown on his head and red bikini briefs (A: 0-3000/D: 3000-0).

' _Ojama_ _King has arrived,_ ' Ojama King shouted.

"And now, Ojama Blue, get your butt out here," Chazz said, placing the card on his duel disk.

' _Hey, I'm in attack mode? Does this mean I actually get to fight?_ ' Ojama Blue asked eagerly (A: 0-1000/D: 1000-0).

Chazz grinned. "Time to end this, Reggie. Ojama King, attack Armed Samurai—Ben Kei with Flying Belly Flop Drop!" he ordered.

Ojama King leapt into the air. 'Incoming,' he shouted and landed right on the samurai, causing him to shatter into golden pixels.

 **Chazz: 100**

 **Reggie: 1000**

"Ojama Blue, end this, attack him directly," Chazz ordered.

' _I'm on it,_ ' Ojama Blue said and ran forward before slamming his butt into Reggie's stomach, knocking him back a foot.

 **Chazz: 100 WINNER**

 **Reggie: 0**

"I lost," Reggie groaned.

Chazz folded his arms across his chest as the holograms faded. "You really shouldn't judge people by their ranks or by the cards they use," he said. "Slumming with the Slifers sure hasn't affected my skills at all and I have learned this. Any card, even weak ones, can be useful."

Everyone stared at him in awe.

"I also don't care about returning to the Obelisk Blue Dorm. I like where I am. Besides, it doesn't matter what color you are, you'll still be the same punk who just got schooled by the Chazz!" Chazz added.

" _Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!_ " the audience chanted, even Crowler joined in while Bonaparte covered his ears and Conway observed the chanting student with faint amusement in his eyes.

"The Chazz has spoken."

A few minutes later, Chazz turned as Jaden walked over to join him. "Congrats, Chazz," he said.

"Yeah, way to duel," Raiden said, also joining him. "Why didn't you accept the promotion, though?"

Chazz shrugged. "Obelisk Blue represents my past and I would like to let go of my past for good," he said. He glanced toward Jaden and added in a low voice, "Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on Jaden."

Raiden nodded, glancing towards Jaden, who didn't seem to have heard them as he happily hugged Alexis, who had joined them along with Kasumi and the rest of their friends, as well as the rest of the Slifers.

"Yeah, today's one of his good days, but…I agree that it would be best," he said.

"So be it," Crowler said with a smile. "Chazz Princeton will remain in Slifer Red."

Bonaparte shook his head. "At this rate, you won't have your job for much longer," he murmured.

Conway narrowed his eyes at that.

 **. . .**

That afternoon, Syrus walked by a room, only to stop when he heard someone talking.

"But we've got a Pro attending this school. Sure, she's no Aster Phoenix, but Celina did get in second of the U.S. Duel Monsters Tournament and is being mentored by Ryou Bakura himself! Surely that's newsworthy," Crowler's familiar voice said.

"Forget the news and the press," Bonaparte's familiar voice said. "If you want the school to rise, we need to cut the Slifers from the island."

"What? You were serious about that!"

"I don't kid, Chancellor. It's high time to bid the Slifers adieu and tear down their dorm."

Syrus's eyes widened. "Tear down the dorm?" he whispered and immediately ran toward the Slifer Red Dorm.

 **. . .**

"He's going to what?" Jaden repeated, shocked.

"Tear down the Slifer Dorm. It's true. That's what he said," Syrus said. "I thought that, since we've got a new Headmaster, they wouldn't do anything like that."

The whole room began to shake at that moment and the two Slifers dashed out of the room and were joined by the other new Slifers; Hikari and Kira and Justin Ray, a first year Slifer they had been introduced to earlier. What they also saw out there was a construction crew adding on to the Slifer Red Dorm.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked.

Chazz glanced at him. "Just decided that since I'm gonna be staying here, I may as well fix this place up a bit," he said.

"Where'd you get the money?"

"I still have a pretty good amount in my bank account that my brothers can't touch," Chazz said.

Conway was observing the construction. "You know, I should probably stop this but, since you're paying for it, I won't," he said.

"I guess you were wrong, Sy," Jaden said.

"Yeah, sorry for scaring you," Syrus said.

"Don't worry about it, Sy."

 **. . .**

 **A/n what do you think?**

 **Blaze: and that was chapter 2. Hey. I updated within a week**

 **Bakura: you said you would**

 **Blaze: true**

 **Bakura: hmph, are you being forgetful again today?**

 **Blaze: maybe**

 **Viper: hello**

 **Bakura: (pulls out bow and quiver filled with flaming arrows) target practice (starts firing flaming arrows at Viper)**

 **Jesse: (sweatdrops) does he ever get tired of killing/maiming/harming the characters you don't like?**

 **Blaze: it's Bakura we're talking about**

 **Jesse: eh, true**

 **Jaden: so is Aya Nakamura...?**

 **Blaze: yes**

 **Jaden: interesting**

 **Blaze: as I said at the beginning of this chapter, I wasn't trying to be subtle when describing Aya Nakamura so feel free to post who you think she's related to in your reviews. I'm pretty sure the majority, if not all, of you will get it right. I know my beta-reader got it right away ^_^**

 **Bakura: BLAZE! I ran out of flaming arrows!**

 **Blaze: use the freezing ones then!**

 **Jaden: freezing ones?**

 **Blaze: basically turns the victim into ice sculptures on contact**

 **Jaden: oh**

 **Blaze: well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be posted next Sunday or Monday but, since I'm going back to school in a few weeks, updates may start getting slower as a result. I will try to keep to the weekly updates (until I run out of prewritten chapters) but I make no promises because of school. As usual, reviews are much appreciated.**


	3. Dinosaurs and Kamen Riders

**Sweet! I got 22 reviews on the last chapter too! That is awesome! As you can see, I am happy! ^_^**

 **Anyway, thank you to** _ **Guest, crazywriter9, dragonrider90, GuardianOfTheUniverse, DisneyOUATgirl1437, DarkZorua100, Numbuh24InsaneBrain, StrawHatLuffy94, TRAINER RUSS, starchasersemerald, KiritoKirigaya-SAO, decode9, Misty Azalea Fairy, Team5dsforever, iloveyugiohGX93, Lightclaw's Shadow, James mcq 101 wawrinka fan, Sorcerer of the Stories, a1993, bobmanv2.0, EndlessNight025**_ **and** _ **Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**_ **for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome!**

 **And, as usual, a huge thank you to** _ **EndlessNight025**_ **for being an awesome beta-reader.**

 **Well, this is the third chapter with two reviews. We get a little bit of Celina's perspective, learn more about Kira Ryuki and get two duels in one chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

 **EDIT March 5, 2016: Due to discovering a plot hole/crater in Celina's backstory, I had to rewrite the first part of this chapter in order to fill it. A note will be posted in the next posted chapter to let people know of this important change.**

 **EDIT: January 20, 2016: Another edit has been made to Celina's backstory to make it more consistent. When I get the time to it, another slight addition will be added to chapter 5 of** _ **Chained**_ **when I get around to it. Another note will be posted in the next posted chapter to let people know of this important change.**

 **3**

 **Dinosaurs and Kamen Riders**

A few days passed by since the school year began and Celina was gradually getting used to attending the school. She had to admit she liked Duel Academy; the people were nice, the teachers knew what they were talking about, even if some were boring like Professor Stein, and she definitely got to learn more about dueling. She had made the decision to attend Duel Academy when her mentor suggested it would be good for her and, so far, it looked like it was.

She was sitting cross-legged on her bed. It was early in the morning and Celina was looking through her deck and sorting through the new cards she had bought from the Academy's card store.

Her phone rang and she reached over to the nightstand and answered it, placing it on speaker mode and then placing it next to her cards. "Hey, Bakura," she said.

" _Hello, Celina,_ " her mentor—Ryou Bakura—said. " _How are you?_ "

"I'm good."

" _That's good. Settling in all right at the Academy?_ " Bakura asked.

"Yup. I'm really liking it here, Bakura. The teachers really know what they're talking about and I'm learning more from them than I ever did from those tutors the Princeton's hired," Celina admitted, picking out a Trap Card and replacing it with a Spell Card. "It's still different, though."

" _I can imagine,_ " Bakura said.

There was a crash in the background.

Bakura sighed. " _Marik! What did you break?_ " he shouted.

" _It wasn't my fault. I didn't see that vase there,_ " a voice called back.

Celina chuckled. She knew that Bakura and Marik were very close friends, and had been since Marik moved to Domino City a few years earlier, and Marik had even helped Bakura mentor her during the summer after they left California following Mai and Joey's wedding and after Celina got her student visa.

A sigh sounded. " _Well, clean it up, please?_ " Bakura said.

" _Fine, fine._ "

"I should probably start getting ready for class," Celina said.

 _"_ _ _I understand__ _,"_ Bakura said. _"_ _ _But I actually have something important to tell you... The other day, a woman named Ren Kuroda contacted me... We can't be one hundred percent sure yet, but she thinks that she's—thatshe may be your mother.__ _"_

Celina nearly fell off her bed upon hearing those words—she was that shocked. While she had wanted to one day see if she could try to track down her birth parents while she was in Japan, she never in a million years that one of them would try to find her. And why now, after all this time? Wasn't her mother the one who abandoned her in the first place? Because she wanted nothing to do with her? That's what she always had believed.

 _"_ _ _Celina? Are you still there?__ _"_

The sound her mentor's voice broke the whitette broke her out of her stupor. "Yeah, I'm still here," she finally replied. "It's...just hard to believe... How did she even find me? What else did she tell you?"

 _"_ _ _Well, when I asked her, she told me that she saw forage of you competing in the U.S. Championship Tournament and recognized you right away, and then decided to contact me when she read how you were coming to Japan to study under me and at Duel Academy. Apparently, she lives in Domino and says that she wants to meet you.__ _"_

Again, Celina was stunned into silence for several moments. After sixteen long years, her mother finally decided that she wanted to meet her?

"...When?" she managed to choke out, trying to keep her voice even, still not really sure if she should feel excited or bitter about this news.

 _"_ _ _She figured that you may need some time to think about it, so she said whenever you're ready. Perhaps during one of your breaks?__ _"_

Celina bit down on her lower lip a little. "I don't yet know when my breaks are, though, but I doubt they'll be soon seeing as the term just started, but keep that in mind. For now, I really got to start getting ready for class."

 _"_ _ _I'll leave you to that, then. Good luck.__ _"_

"Thanks. Bye. Talk to you later."

With that, Celina hung up and stared up at the ceiling for a few moments as she allowed everything to finally sink in, still surprised that one of her birth parents wanted to meet her after so many years. She wanted to feel nothing but happiness at news like that, but that small kernel of resentment she felt towards them for abandoning her made it pretty hard...

Deciding to push all those thoughts aside, least she be consumed by them, Celina gathered her cards together and put her focus on getting ready for class.

 **. . .**

"How did I get into this mess?" Syrus groaned. He and Jaden were currently carrying backpacks filled with duel disks as they had been punished because Jaden had fallen asleep in class. Of course, Syrus was more concerned with why Jaden had fallen asleep. He had woken up that morning to find Jaden already awake, and looking as though he had been awake for hours, and, when Syrus asked, he only said, "nightmare" and left it at that. Syrus understood, and so hadn't pushed.

Jaden still looked tired but he did manage a small smile in Syrus's direction. "Well, I'm pretty sure it's because our dorm doesn't have enough duel disks in storage so we had to get some new ones," he said.

Syrus shook his head. "That was a rhetorical question. We both know we're in this mess because you fell asleep in class again," he said.

"Yeah, I know," Jaden murmured.

Syrus glanced at him. "Hey, it's okay, Jay. I mean, I know it's not your fault," he said quickly. He had also noticed, over the past few days, that Jaden was rather depressed at times. From what he had learned from Chazz—who, along with Raiden and Kasumi, knew the most about Jaden's depression—Jaden had been blaming himself for what happened with the psychopath Kaage Naka throughout that entire ordeal and that contributed to his bouts of depression.

"Yeah, I guess. So why is everyone losing their duel disks anyway?" Jaden asked, changing the subject.

Syrus gulped at the memory of what happened. "Well…" he began uncertainly.

Jaden glanced at him. "What? Do you know something, Sy?" he asked.

The little blue-haired Slifer sighed. "It's just a rumor. I heard that if he sees you, you have to duel him and when he wins, he takes your duel disk," he replied. "Or so I hear. And he'll do all sorts of nasty things to you."

Jaden frowned. "Is that what happened to you?" he asked, nodding to Syrus's bare arm.

"Yes! He took my duel disk and my lunch money, too," Syrus whined.

Jaden shook his head. "Sounds like a bully to me. Where is he?" he asked.

"The bridge over by the west river," Syrus said.

"Then that's where I'm going." Without another thought, Jaden headed toward the west river.

Syrus jogged after him. "Wait, I heard he gives you wedgies. So I heard," he shouted as he ran after his friend.

 **. . .**

Kira leaned against the tree, watching the cloudless blue sky above her head and listening to music with a pair of headphones hanging around her neck. Classes were over for the day and Kira had nothing to do, other than homework, which she resolved to do when she got back to her dorm. She was bored, though, and couldn't find her roommate anywhere. She figured Hikari was hanging out with her sister.

Kira had become fast friends with Hikari. They were roommates, after all, and Kira was thankful that she got along so well with her roommate. She wasn't used to having friends, being rather anti-social since her parents were killed in a fire years earlier. Her only friends were her duel spirits, the spirits who inhabited the Kamen Rider cards that she had created for the create-an-archetype contest a few years earlier.

The contest had come about from an agreement made between KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions to create five new archetypes and they could be based on anything. If they were based on copyrighted things like Kamen Rider, then the actual creators would get a percentage of the prophet. Six people won the competition and Kira was the fifth winner and she also wasn't the only one with Kamen Rider cards. However, she was the only one who could speak to the spirits within them, even though that took months to happen.

Speaking of that, Kit's duel spirit appeared before Kira.

"Hey, Kit," Kira greeted him, pausing the song she had been listening to. "Got bored?"

' _That_ _and Biogrezza is annoying Van again,_ ' Kit said with a shake of his head.

"What did he do this time?"

' _You_ _don't want to know._ '

Kira chuckled and stood up, deciding to head to her room.

As she walked away, she spotted the brown-haired form of Raiden Yuki talking with a duel spirit as he walked nearby. The duel spirit was a silver-haired girl dressed entirely in black.

Kira glanced at Dragon Knight, who was studying the other duel spirit. "Hey, do you think she's cute?" she asked, though she was marginally surprised that there was someone else who could see duel spirits.

' _Uhh_ , _maybe? Why?_ ' Kit asked, confused.

Kira smiled and then walked over to join Raiden, leaving the confused duel spirit to float after her. "Hey, Raiden," she said.

Raiden glanced toward her. "Hi," he said and spotted Dragon Knight. "Hey, you got a duel spirit, too?"

"Yup. This is Kit, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight," Kira said. "And he thinks your duel spirit is cute."

Kit sputtered. ' _I_ _did not say that, Kira!_ '

Raiden raised an eyebrow, amusement in his eyes. "Hear that, Rogue? I think you've got yourself an admirer," he said.

The duel spirit, Rogue, blushed while Raiden laughed.

Kira smiled a little. Raiden had a nice laugh, she noted, and he was rather cute. She blushed a little when she realized she had just thought that.

Raiden turned to her as he got his laughter under control. "I've heard of the Kamen Rider cards that were created a few years ago," he said. "They seem really interesting. Hey, what do you say to a duel?"

"Really?" Kira asked.

"Sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do," Raiden said with a smile.

Kira smiled back. "Okay then," she said cheerfully, putting her headphones back on and unpausing the song that had been playing. She always liked to breakdance before she dueled and that was exactly what she did.

Raiden had to admit, he was amused by how Kira decided to get 'pumped', as she called it, for the duel. She was a good breakdancer, he had to admit, and he couldn't help but chuckle when she finished with, "Yeah, it's show time!"

"What?" she asked, confused, removing her headphones.

"Nothing, just never seen someone do that before a duel. It's different, but I liked it," Raiden said.

Kira grinned. "I just find it fun to do," she said as she inserted her deck into her duel disk as it whirred to life and Kit returned to her deck.

Raiden inserted his deck into his duel disk. "Ready?" he asked as his duel disk whirred to life.

"Ready."

"Duel!" they declared as they drew their opening hands.

 **Raiden: 8000**

 **Kira: 8000**

"I'll let you go first," Kira said.

Raiden nodded. "All right, I draw," he said and drew a card. "And I summon Shadow Reckoner Assassin in Defense Mode and then place this facedown and end my turn." A woman in a black bodysuit with black gloves wielding two daggers appeared and knelt down (A: 1000/D: 800).

"I draw," Kira said, drawing a card and then placing another one in her hand on her duel disk. "I summon Kamen Rider Dragon Knight in Attack Mode." Her dark-red armored duel spirit with the dragon gauntlet on his forearm appeared on the field (A: 1800/D: 1300).

' _Want me to attack Assassin?_ ' Kit asked, glancing at Kira who nodded.

"Dragon Knight, attack Assassin," she ordered and Kit jumped forward before landing a kick on Assassin, causing her to cry out and shatter into golden pixels.

"I activate my Trap, Crosscurrent," Raiden said, revealing his facedown. "Since a Shadow Reckoner monster was destroyed, this allows me to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Shadow Reckoner monster from my deck and then return one Shadow Reckoner monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I'll Special Summon Shadow Reckoner Guardian in Defense Mode and then return Shadow Reckoner Assassin to my hand." He retrieved both cards and placed one on his duel disk. An armored man with a short sword in his hand appeared before kneeling down, placing the shield on its back in front of him (A: 1200/D: 2000).

Kira glanced at her hand. _Not much I can do right now,_ she thought. "I end my turn," she said.

"My turn, I draw," Raiden said, drawing a card and pressing his lips together. "I set this monster in facedown Defense Mode and then place this facedown and that's it."

Kira drew a card and looked at it before glancing at her hand. _This will work¸_ she thought. "I summon Advent Beast Dragreder in Attack Mode," she said and a serpentine mechanical dragon appeared on the field (A: 1000/D: 200). "And then I equip him onto Kamen Rider Dragon Knight."

"Union monster," Raiden noted as Dragreder jumped into the air and coiled around Kit (A: 1800-2300).

"Yup. And when Dragreder is equipped onto Dragon Knight, he gains 500 Attack," Kira said cheerfully. "Now, take out Raiden's Guardian."

Kit nodded and, inserting a card into his gauntlet, he leapt into the air and Dragreder surrounded him before they shot towards Guardian like a flaming missile, crashing into him and causing him to shatter.

Raiden, shielding himself from the flyaway pixels, pressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate my Trap, Reckoner's Vengeance," he said, revealing his facedown. "When a Shadow Reckoner monster is destroyed by battle, its Defense is inflicted to you as damage." A powerful blast of energy shot from the trap and struck Kira, sending her skidding backwards.

 **Raiden: 8000**

 **Kira: 6000**

"Not bad, Raiden. I place this facedown and end my turn," Kira said, unfazed by the amount of Life Points she had lost.

Raiden smiled as he drew a card, glancing at it and then he pressed a button on his duel disk. "I'll start by Flip Summoning my Shadow Reckoner Rogue," he said and his silver haired duel spirit partner appeared on the field (A: 800/D: 1000).

Kira smirked at Kit. "Look, it's the girl you like," she teased.

' _Kira!_ ' Kit groaned.

Raiden chuckled while Rogue just blushed again. "When I Flip Summon Rogue, her effect activates, allowing me to add Shadow Reckoner Night Marauder and Fatal Alliance from my Deck to my hand." He retrieved said cards and added, "And next, I activate Fatal Alliance."

"I activate my Trap, Freeze Vent, and pay 500 Life Points to negate the activation of your Spell and destroy it," Kira said, revealing her facedown. A cold wave seemed to surge across the field and Raiden's card froze over before shattering.

 **Raiden: 8000**

 **Kira: 5500**

"All right, then I'll just tribute Rogue to summon Shadow Reckoner Ice Queen in Attack Mode. Sorry, Rogue," Raiden said, glancing at Rogue who nodded in understanding.

' _It's all right, Raiden,_ ' she assured him as she vanished in a column of ice and, out of the column, stepped a beautiful woman in a midnight blue dress with pale-blue hair wielding a wand in one hand (A: 2300/D: 1500).

' _Ohh, he's cute,_ ' Ice Queen gushed, looking at Kit who seemed to sweatdrop in confusion.

Raiden sighed. "Why must you be so flirtatious, Ice?" he complained.

' _Ah, no one will ever replace you, sweetie, but men in armor sure are cute,_ ' Ice Queen said brightly.

"Ice!" Raiden's cheeks reddened as he glared at her. "Just focus on the duel, all right? I activate Reckoner's Fury too and target Shadow Reckoner Ice Queen. Now, during this turn, only Ice Queen can attack and she can attack you directly, Kira."

"Oh boy," Kira said, bracing herself as a blast of powerful icy blue energy shot from Ice Queen's wand and slammed into her, sending her tumbling off her feet.

 **Raiden: 8000**

 **Kira: 3200**

"And then I place this facedown and end my turn," Raiden said, inserting another card into his duel disk as Kira got to her feet, dusting herself off."

"Nice move, Raiden. You really are good," she said, drawing a card. "And I start by activating Pot of Greed to draw two cards." She did so and then added, "And next, I summon Kamen Rider Sting in Attack Mode." A man in magenta armor with a magenta stingray shaped gauntlet on his forearm appeared on the field (A: 1500/D: 1200).

"And, thanks to Dragon Knight's effect, he gains 100 Attack and Defense for every other Kamen Rider on the field," Kira added as Kit was powered up a bit (A: 2300-2400/D: 1300-1400).

"Next, I activate Attack Vent and pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon Advent Beast Evil Diver from my Deck in Defense Mode," Kira added, inserting the card into her duel disk as she was surrounded by a red light.

 **Raiden: 8000**

 **Kira: 2200**

Then a magenta stingray appeared on the field.

"I also equip Evil Diver onto Kamen Rider Sting, which allows Sting to attack you directly" Kira added as Sting leapt onto the back of the stingray and then shot across the field to slam into Raiden, sending him skidding back a foot.

 **Raiden: 6500**

 **Kira: 2200**

 _I probably shouldn't risk attack Ice Queen right now,_ Kira thought, studying Ice Queen. _Kit may be more powerful now but she might have an effect._ "I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light and end my turn with that," she said and glowing yellow swords appeared on Raiden's side of the field.

"My turn," Raiden said, drawing a card. _I can't attack for three turns so I'll just play it safe for now,_ he thought. "I summon Shadow Reckoner Assassin in Defense Mode and end my turn with that." His black-suited assassin returned to the field and knelt down (A: 1000/D: 800) and one of the glowing swords around his monsters vanished, indicating that there were still two turns left before the spell wore off.

"My turn, I draw," Kira said, drawing a card. "During my Standby Phase, Sting gains 100 Attack." Sting was surrounded by a magenta light as his Attack increased (A: 1500-1600).

"And I summon Kamen Rider Thrust in Attack Mode," she added. A man in silver armor appeared on the field with a metal visor on its shoulder (A: 1500/D: 1200). "And next, I activate Sword Vent, and target Thrust. Now, until the end of my turn, Thrust gains 1500 Attack." Thrust was suddenly wielding a weapon that was shaped like a horn (A: 1500-3000).

"3000?" Raiden said, pressing his lips together.

"Yup. Now I'll have Sting attack you directly," Kira said and Sting, on top of Evil Diver, shot across the field to slam into Raiden.

 **Raiden: 4900**

 **Kira: 2200**

"And next, Dragon Knight will attack Ice Queen," Kira said. _I'm going to have to deal with Ice Queen's effect eventually,_ she thought as Kit and Dragreder shot together across the field, engulfed in flames.

"No worries, Ice. I activate Ice Queen's effect, negating Dragon Knight's attack and inflicting damage to you equal to half of his Attack," Raiden said and Ice Queen conjured up a wall of ice that Kit bounced off of.

 **Raiden: 4900**

 **Kira: 950**

"Pretty cool effect," Kira said. "But it can only be used once a turn, huh?"

Raiden nodded.

"Thought so. Thrust, attack Ice Queen," Kira ordered and Thrust shot forward before slamming the horn-like weapon into Ice Queen and she shattered.

 **Raiden: 4200**

 **Kira: 950**

"I activate my Trap," Raiden said, revealing his facedown. "Reckoner Apocalypse. This can only activate when a Spellcaster-type Shadow Reckoner monster controlled was destroyed by battle and it destroys every monster on the field."

Kira mentally apologized to Kit and the others. "That's why you weren't that fazed by Ice Queen being destroyed," she realized as a wave of red energy shot across the field and slammed into her monsters. Since they were being destroyed by a card effect, and not battle, Dragreder and Evil Diver did not take the fall for the monsters they were equipped too.

"I end my turn," Kira said. There really wasn't anything else she could do.

"My turn, I draw," Raiden said and drew a card. He glanced at it and then said, "Looks like this duel's over."

"Why do you say that?"

Raiden held out the card he just drew and then inserted it into his duel disk. "I activate Heavy Storm," he said and strong gusts of wind surged across the field, destroying Swords of Revealing Light.

"And next I activate Reckoner's Hope," Raiden added, holding up another card in his hand. "Since I have at least three Shadow Reckoner monsters in my Graveyard, I can banish up to three of them to Special Summon a Shadow Reckoner monster from my hand or Deck with a Level equal to the combined Levels of the monsters I banish. So I banish Shadow Reckoner Guardian and Shadow Reckoner Ice Queen in order to Special Summon my ace!" He pocketed the two cards and the retrieved another from his deck before he placed it on his duel disk.

"Come forth, Shadow Reckoner Silver Wyvern!" He declared as, with a roar, a beautiful silver wyvern with glowing crimson eyes appeared, wings outstretched as it hovered in the air above Raiden (A: 2500/D: 2500).

Kira whistled. "Nice monster," she said.

"Thanks. Now, Silver Wyvern, attack Kira directly with Silver Dark Stream," Raiden commanded and Silver Wyvern, with a roar, unleashed a blast of silver and black energy that swirled together before striking Kira, knocking her off her feet and taking out the rest of her Life Points.

 **Raiden: 4200 WINNER**

 **Kira: 0**

The holograms vanished and Kira pushed herself to her feet, black hair falling into her face. She brushed it aside and looked up when she saw a hand enter her field of vision. She took it and let Raiden pull her to her feet.

"You're good," she said with a smile. "No wonder you're in Obelisk."

Raiden smiled. "You're good, too," he said. "Those Kamen Riders of yours are really sweet monsters. They were tough to beat."

"Thanks. I want a rematch someday, Raiden," the silver-eyed girl said with a smile.

Raiden grinned. "Anytime, Kira, anytime."

 **. . .**

Meanwhile, Jaden and Syrus reached the clearing next to the west river. There was a large yellow bridge arching over it and on it were six Ra Yellow students in sleeveless blazers. Standing at the center with some duel disks strapped to his back was standing at the center of the group also in a sleeveless yellow blazer with black dreadlocks.

"Hold it right there, civilians," he commanded. "Drop your duel disks and let's duel."

Jaden eyed the boy. "Fine then," he said, removing the backpack calmly.

"What?" The boy looked surprised. "You're not scared?"

"Very few things scare me," Jaden said. "And people like you are not among those. Now, let's duel."

"But I haven't even given my speech yet," the boy protested. "The name's Sergeant Hassleberry, code named Tyranno. And if you wanna duel then you'll have to wager your duel disk in combat."

"That's right. 'Cause we're Troop Tyranno," one of the other Ras shouted. "Now, sound off."

"Sarge Tyranno is the best…"

"He likes to wear his jacket as a vest. Sound off one, two."

"Sound off three, four, now let's go."

The fifth Ra suddenly looked at Syrus. "Wait, hold on, you look like the kid we beat the other day."

"Yeah, so what?" Syrus shouted.

Jaden raised an eyebrow but then turned back to Hassleberry. "So are we going to duel or not?" he asked.

Hassleberry studied Jaden. "Judging by the look of you, boy, you'll be easy prey," he said. "Four of your kind took me on yesterday at the same time and I whooped them and sent them back to your dorm in tears."

"If you're trying to intimidate us, it ain't working," Syrus replied. "So let's just get on with this duel already."

"Control your support," one of the troops commanded. "Or else, we will."

Syrus scowled.

A little bit later, Hassleberry's group and Syrus were on the bridge while Hassleberry and Jaden stood across from each other with the river separating them. Hassleberry's group suddenly pulled out several musical instruments and a crimson bullhorn.

"Now that my battalion is ready, we can begin this war," Hassleberry said as he slipped on his duel disk.

Jaden's whirred to life. "Ready when you are, Private. Get your game on," he said with a small smile.

Syrus smiled as well. _At least he's still smiling,_ he thought.

"Are you mocking me, boy?" Hasslberry demanded. "I ain't no Private and this ain't no game. This is combat!" The two of them drew their opening hands.

 **Jaden: 8000**

 **Hassleberry: 8000**

Jaden shrugged. "Okay then, get your combat on then," he said as he drew his sixth card. "I'll start off by playing Double Summon to summon both Elemental Heroes Avian and Knospe to my field in Defense Mode."

A little plant monster with a permanent blush on her cheeks (A: 600/D: 1000) and a green-feathered winged warrior both appeared on the field (A: 1000/D: 1000).

"And Knospe cannot be targeted for an attack so long as there's another Elemental Hero on the field. And now I'll place this facedown and end my turn. Your move," Jaden added, inserting another card into his duel disk.

Syrus decided to show his support, even if it was only the first turn. "You're the best, Jay. Go, Troop Jaden!" he shouted.

Hassleberry's followers immediately started playing their instruments and waved around a yellow flag with a T-Rex on it.

"You call that a cheer. Then shout at the rear," they shouted.

"If that's all you got, then this'll be a short match," Hasslbeerry said, drawing a card.

'Yes, for you,' Haou sneered but Jaden just ignored him.

"Gilasaurus, front and center," Hassleberry said and a small brown dinosaur appeared on the field with a roar (A: 1400/D: 400).

"And that right there was a Special Summon," Hassleberry said. "And, had you any monsters in your Graveyard, you could have Special Summoned one as well. But you don't, though, which is too bad. Now I Normal Summon Sabersaurus in Attack Mode." A large red dinosaur with two saber-like horns jutting out of its head appeared on the field (A: 1900/D: 500).

"Now, Gilasaurus, attack Avian," Hassleberry ordered and the small brown dinosaur charged forward and crashed into Avian, destroying him.

"I play Hero Signal, which allows me to Special Summon Elemental Hero Heat to my field in Attack Mode," Jaden said, revealing his facedown and a bright light shot out of the Trap Card to create a glowing H in the sky. A moment later, a warrior in red-orange-and-silver armor appeared on the field (A: 1600-2000/D: 1200). "And he gains 200 Attack for every Elemental Hero on my field, including himself."

"Way to go, Jaden!" Syrus cheered.

Hassleberry, who couldn't attack now because none of his monsters were strong enough, said, "Fine then, I place this facedown and call it a turn."

Jaden drew a card and glanced at it. "I switch Knospe to Attack Mode." The plant Hero rose to her feet as Jaden added, "Now, Heat, attack Gilasaurus."

Heat leapt forward and slammed a flaming fist into the brown dinosaur, destroying it.

 **Jaden: 8000**

 **Hassleberry: 7400**

"And now I will activate Knospe's effect, which allows her to attack you directly," Jaden added and Knospe shot a few seeds at Hasslberry that bounced harmlessly off his duel disk.

 **Jaden: 8000**

 **Hassleberry: 6800**

"And now she gains 100 Attack but loses 100 Defense. And I end my turn with that." (Knospe A: 600-700/D: 1000-900).

Syrus grinned. "Now who's the best?" he said with a smirk at the Ras standing next to him.

"Game ain't over yet," one of the Ras snapped.

"My draw," Hassleberry said and drew a card and smiled when he saw what it was. "Now then, I activate Earthquake. This switches all monsters on the field to Defense Mode." The ground trembled violently and Heat and Knospe knelt down, as did Sabersaurus.

"And next I activate Living Fossil to bring back Gilasaurus, though he loses 1000 Attack and his effects," Hassleberry said and his small brown dinosaur returned to the field (A: 1400-400/D: 400).

"But he won't be here long as I now tribute Gilasaurus and Sabersaurus to call this monster to the frontlines. Dark Tyranno, front and center," Hassleberry declared as both of his dinosaurs vanished. In their place was a large dark-brown tyrannosaurus rex with gold markings on his body (A: 2600/D: 1800).

"Sweet monster," Jaden said.

"Hey, this is war. Don't give the enemy any props," Syrus shouted.

Jaden glanced at the spiky blue-haired Slifer in amusement.

"And Dark Tyranno has an effect as well," Hassleberry said. "If you control no monsters in Attack Mode, he can attack you directly. Dark Tyranno, charge!"

Dark Tyranno roared and charged forward and struck Jaden hard, sending him to the ground.

 **Jaden: 5400**

 **Hassleberry: 6800**

"At ease, private," Hassleberry said with a laugh as Dark Tyranno returned to his side of the field.

"Get up, son," the Ra sergeant taunted. "I'm not done wiping the floor with you."

"Way to go, sarge," the one with the flag shouted.

"Who's the best?" the Ra with the bullhorn shouted.

Syrus glared at them. "Troop Jaden. Turn it down a decibel, would ya?" He returned his attention to Jaden, who was slowly getting to his feet.

"Sorry, little man, but the sarge needs support." Syrus winced as the bullhorn was right next to his ear. "If you don't like it, you can leave."

Syrus ignored him.

Jaden got to his feet and turned his attention back to the Ra student. "All right, Corporal, my draw."

"It's Sergeant. Now play something!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

Jaden inserted a card into his duel disk. "Fine. I play Polymerization and fuse Elemental Heroes Knospe and Heat on my field in order to summon Elemental Hero Gaia in Attack Mode," he said quietly. His two monsters vanished in a swirling vortex and a large hero in metal armor and gauntlets with three blasters on it appeared on the field (A: 2200/D: 2600).

"And I activate my Trap, Hunting Instinct, this allows me to Special Summon one Dinosaur from my hand when you Special Summon a monster. Dark Driceratops, front and center," Hassleberry said, revealing his facedown. A large dark-green triceratops appeared on the field (A: 2400/D: 1500). "Your monster ain't strong enough to take on any of my soldiers. He'd be better for defending you."

"Gaia's effect activates when he's Fusion Summoned. He can cut the Attack of one of your monsters in half and then add that amount to his Attack, and I choose your Dark Tyranno," Jaden said indifferently. Dark Tyranno seemed to deflate in weakness while Gaia's power increased (Tyranno A: 2600-1300) (Gaia A: 2200-3500).

"Sam Hill!" Hassleberry gasped.

"Gaia, attack Dark Tyranno," Jaden ordered and the hero nodded and shot forward, slamming a gauntlet-clad fist into the dark-brown dinosaur and destroying it, sending Hassleberry to the ground.

 **Jaden: 5400**

 **Hassleberry: 4600**

"And I place this facedown and end my turn, which means Gaia's attack returns to normal," Jaden added, inserting a card into his duel disk as Gaia returned to his side of the field (A: 3500-2200).

"Nice one, Jay," Syrus cheered and then grinned at Hassleberry's group. "I see you don't have a good comeback. Speechless, already?"

The Ras just looked at each other.

 _This civilian ain't half-bad,_ Hassleberry thought. _But the sarge's got a few tactics up his sleeve._ He turned toward his group and they quickly went back to their cheers _. They try so hard, them boys. But I gotta show how even though we're not the top ranked dorm, we still can duel with the best._

Hassleberry remembered how he had gotten a high score on his entrance exam and won his duel and had thought he would be placed in Obelisk. However, when they gave him a yellow vest, he had been disappointed.

"But I made due and, like my daddy did, became a true leader. And I let it be known that Sergeant Tyranno Hassleberry is a giant among men. And I guard this bridge to prove that, no matter what, I won't stand down!"

Jaden smiled a little. "Are you done with your monologue? It's your turn," he said.

The Dinosaur-duelist gasped. "Was I thinking out loud again?"

His group nodded.

Jaden shook his head in amusement but said nothing.

Hassleberry, a bit embarrassed that that happened, drew a card and held it out. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot so that we each draw three cards," he said. He and Jaden drew three cards and then Hassleberry grinned. "Excellent. Terrain advantage. I activate the Field Spell Jurassic World!" The bridge and the river they were standing around suddenly changed to a forest filled with palm trees with volcanoes rising in the distance and the roars of beasts echoed around them.

"With this in play, all my Dinosaur and Winged Beast cards gain 300 Attack and Defense," Hassleberry explained as Dark Driceratops's Attack changed (A: 2400-2700/D: 1500-1800).

"And next, I'm calling Archeonys to the field in Attack Mode," Hassleberry added and a blue winged beast appeared on the field with a cry (A: 300-600/D: 1300-1600). "And Archeonys can attack my opponent directly. Archeonys, charge!"

With a cry, Archeonys shot forward and struck Jaden, sending him staggering back a foot.

 **Jaden: 4800**

 **Hassleberry: 4600**

"Now, Dark Driceratops, crush that hero, Flying Phantom Nosedive," Hassleberry ordered.

"I activate Hero Barrier. Thanks to this card, I can negate your attack since I have an Elemental Hero on the field," said Jaden, revealing his facedown and Dark Driceratops's attack stopped.

"Fine then, I play this card facedown and end my turn," said Hassleberry and a facedown appeared at his feet.

"My draw," Jaden said, drawing a card. "And I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in Defense Mode." His blonde fiery heroine appeared and knelt down on the field (A: 1300/D: 1000).

"Now, Gaia, attack Archeonys," Jaden ordered.

"I activate my Amber Pitfall Trap Card. This negates your monster's attack and forces him to start defending and he cannot switch his battle position," Hassleberry said, revealing his facedown.

"All right. I end my turn, which means Lady Heat's effect deals you 200 points of damage for every Elemental Hero on the field," Jaden added and Lady Heat conjured up two fireballs and tossed them at Hassleberry.

 **Jaden: 4800**

 **Hassleberry: 4200**

"My draw," Hassleberry said, drawing a card. "And I'm having Dark Driceratops attack your Lady Heat. This soldier can pierce your defenses. So attack Lady Heat, Flying Phantom Nosedive." The dark-green dinosaur flew towards Lady Heat and dove down toward her and she shattered into pixels.

 **Jaden: 3100**

 **Hassleberry: 4200**

"And now, Archeonys, attack him directly as well," Hassleberry ordered and the blue winged beast flew forward and struck Jaden with his beak.

 **Jaden: 2500**

 **Hassleberry: 4200**

Syrus winced. "Ah man, he's got the advantage," he groaned.

"You better believe it," Hassleberry said with a grin. "With just one more round to go and two monsters to your one, which is weaker than mine, you'll be extinct. Then your duel disks will be all ours, right, troops?" He glanced over at the Ras and nearly fell over for all of them were sitting on the ground, yawning.

"You guys were supposed to be cheering on that one," Hassleberry protested.

"Uh, sorry, sarge. We were moved internally. We'll have an outward expression next time," one Ra said.

"Uh, yeah, and we'll cheer, too," another Ra said.

Hassleberry groaned. "What am I gonna do with you guys?"

"I'd focus back on our duel, Specialist," Jaden said with a smile. He couldn't help but make fun of Hassleberry's 'title'; it was too easy to do so.

"For the last time, it's sergeant! Goodness gracious boy, get it right!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

Jaden drew a card. "Chill out, would ya? I play R-Righteous Justice. Now I can destroy a Spell or Trap card on the field up to the number of Elemental Heroes I control and I currently control one, so I'm destroying Jurassic World."

The forest and volcanoes around them all shattered and they were returned to the area around the river (Driceratops (A: 2700-2400/D: 1800-1500) (Archeonys A: 600-300/D: 1600-1300).

"And next, I play De-Fusion," he said, holding up another card. "And use it to split Gaia back into Knospe and Heat." Both his little plant monster (A: 600/D: 1000) and his fiery armored warrior (A: 1600-2000/D: 1200) appeared on the field.

"Why would you summon those wimps again?" Hassleberry wondered aloud.

"So I can tribute Elemental Hero Knospe and Special Summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge in Attack Mode," Jaden replied, placing the card on his duel disk. His vicious looking blue fiend that was covered in spikes appeared on the field (A: 2600/D: 1800) (Heat A: 2000-1800).

Heat glanced at Malicious Edge. ' _I think Sparkman's right. You really are a showoff,_ ' he said.

' _Shut up, you idiot. I am not as bad as Fiend,_ ' Malicious Edge snapped back.

' _Who_ are you calling an idiot?!'

' _You, of course._ '

' _Cool_ _it, you two,_ ' Yubel snapped, materializing behind Jaden and glaring at the two bickering Duel Monsters.

Heat and Malicious Edge glared at each other but fell silent.

"Wait, that's a Level seven monster," Hassleberry said.

"Yeah, but I can tribute summon him with one tribute if you control a monster," Jaden replied and then pointed. "Now, Heat, attack Archeonys." Heat shot forward, slamming a flaming fist into Archeonys.

 **Jaden: 2500**

 **Hassleberry: 2700**

"Now, Malicious Edge, destroy Driceratops," Jaden added and Malicious Edge grinned and dashed forward, grabbing the dark-green dinosaur and ripping him in half.

 **Jaden: 2500**

 **Hassleberry: 2500**

"And I end my turn with that," Jaden added.

"All right, my turn now," Hassleberry said as he drew. "And I play Card of Sanctity so now we each draw until we're holding six cards." They each drew until they had a full hand.

"And next, I Normal Summon Element Saurus," he added, placing the card on his disk. A large dark-brown dinosaur with red spikes and blue eyes appeared with a roar (A: 1500-2000/D: 1200). "And since you control both a Fire monster and an Earth monster, not only does Element Saurus gain 500 Attack, but also the effect of an Effect Monster it destroys in battle is negated."

Hassleberry then held up another card. "And I also play Dino Blast, which inflicts damage to you equal to Element Saurus's Level times three hundred, which means you get dealt twelve hundred points of damage," he said and a blast of fire shot forward to strike Jaden.

 **Jaden: 1300**

 **Hassleberry: 2500**

"I also play Rush Recklessly, giving Element Saurus 700 extra Attack. Now, Element Saurus, destroy Heat," Hassleberry ordered and his dinosaur (A: 2000-2700) ran forward and crashed into Heat, destroying him, which seemed to amuse Malicious Edge, who snickered and completely ignored the irritated glare Yubel tossed at him.

 **Jaden: 400**

 **Hassleberry: 2500**

"And then I play this facedown and end my turn," Hassleberry said, placing a card on the field (Element Saurus A: 2700-1500).

Jaden smiled as he drew a card. "Sweet move," he said as he glanced at the card he just drew.

"Wait, he's smiling," one of the Ras said bewildered.

"Sure, Jaden always has a good time dueling," Syrus said. Well, most of the time, anyway. "Unlike the sarge!" He shouted out the last part and Hassleberry's troops laughed, which caused Hassleberry to glare at them.

 _Deserted again,_ he _thought. Every time I find a group of loyal soldiers, they end up siding with the enemy._

"All right, I'm starting my turn by playing Dian Keto the Cure Master to regain 1000 Life Points," Jaden said and was surrounded by a white light as his Life Points increased.

Jaden: 1400

Hassleberry: 2500

"Next, I activate Dark Fusion and fuse Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Clayman in my hand in order to summon Evil Hero Infernal Sniper in Defense Mode," Jaden added and his fiery heroine and clay monster fused to create a large monster with red armor and a three-prong blaster on her hand (A: 2000/D: 2500) (Element Saurus A: 1500-2000).

"Why did he summon…?" one Ra began speaking into the bullhorn.

"Lose the bullhorn!" Syrus exclaimed, covering his ears.

"Sorry." The Ra lowered the megaphone. "Why did he summon that monster in Defense Mode?"

"Much better. Just don't question Jaden's moves. He's the best on the island for a reason," Syrus said.

"And when Infernal Sniper is on the field in Defense Mode, she can inflict 1000 damage to you once per turn," Jaden said.

"Sam Hill!" Hassleberry groaned as Infernal Sniper unleashed a blast of blue energy that slammed into him.

 **Jaden: 1400**

 **Hassleberry: 1500**

"Way to go. He's caught up," Syrus cheered.

The Ras cheered. "Sergeant Jaden is the best," they cheered as they realized that Jaden really did know what he was doing when he summoned that monster in Defense Mode.

Hassleberry lowered his head. "Deserted again," he groaned. "This always happens. I guess the only person I can trust is myself. I don't get it. I'm a great leader and I always win. I'm still in the lead now, after all. And I've beaten twelve other guys with almost all the same moves, yet no one's cheering."

Jaden titled his head to the side. "They could be bored," he suggested.

"Bored?" Hassleberry repeated.

"Well, yeah, using the same moves every single duel? They're bound to get bored, eventually."

"That's crazy talk."

"Think about it. You used the same cards, mostly you said, twelve duels in a row. Don't you think you should evolve?"

Hassleberry blinked. _Maybe he's right,_ he thought.

"While you think on that. I'm finishing up my turn. Malicious Edge, attack Element Saurus," Jaden ordered.

"I activate my Negate Attack to stop your attack and end the Battle Phase," Hassleberry said quickly, revealing his facedown.

"All right then. I'll end my turn, then. Let's see what you got, Sergeant," Jaden said, deciding to use Hassleberry's actual title that time.

He smiled a little at that. "My draw," he said and drew a card. "Hey, I haven't used this card yet in those twelve duels. Well, let's go with this. I play Big Evolution Pill and tribute Element Saurus to activate it." Element Saurus vanished.

"And, because of this card, now I can Normal Summon a Dinosaur-Type monster without tributing, and so I'll summon Ultimate Tyranno."

A giant black tyrannosaurus rex with golden spikes and golden claws appeared on the field with a roar (A: 3000/D: 2200).

"And he'll get to all of your monsters since he gets to attack every single one of them," Hassleberry said. "Now go, Ultimate Tyranno, attack." The dinosaur roared as it charged forward and swiped its claws through Malicious Edge and Infernal Sniper and they shattered.

 **Jaden: 1000**

 **Hassleberry: 1500**

"And I will end with that," Hassleberry said. "Bring it on."

Jaden smiled again. "You want it? You got it," he said, drawing a card and then holding it out. "I play Miracle Fusion! With this, I remove Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix from my Graveyard from play in order to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in Attack Mode." His trademark Elemental Hero fusion monster appeared on the field as he pocketed Burstinatrix and Avian's cards (A: 2100/D: 1200).

"It's still not strong enough to go against my Ultimate Tyranno," Hassleberry pointed out.

"Before this, that is. I play Skyscraper," Jaden said, placing the card in his Field Spell spot and the area was suddenly surrounded by tall skyscrapers with Flame Wingman resting on top of the tallest one. "This increases the Attack of an Elemental Hero by 1000 when it battles a monster that's stronger. Now go, Flame Wingman, attack Ultimate Tyranno, Skydive Scorcher!"

Flame Wingman leapt into the air and then dived down toward Ultimate Tyranno, obliterating him.

 **Jaden: 1000**

 **Hassleberry: 1400**

"And now Flame Wingman's effect will finish the job, dealing you damage equal to your monster's Attack," Jaden added as Flame Wingman appeared in front of Hassleberry.

Hassleberry smiled. "Jaden, you got spirit, soldier," he murmured to himself as his eyes changed into dinosaur-slit pupils and then he was bathed in flames and knocked to the ground.

 **Jaden: 1000 WINNER**

 **Hassleberry: 0**

"And that's game," Jaden said quietly.

Hassleberry smiled. "Yeah, you beat me fair and…" He forgot where he had been standing, though, and ended up stumbling straight into the river with a splash.

Jaden jumped at that, mind going back to when he nearly drowned and it took him a few moments to remember where he was. Yubel reminding him that he wasn't there anymore certainly helped.

Jaden moved to peer into the river once he had calmed down and looked down at Hassleberry, who was sitting in the water with a sheepish expression on his face. "I guess I owe you some duel disks," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jaden smiled as well.

Syrus moved to his side. "You okay?" he asked, having seen Jaden jump.

"I'm okay, Sy," Jaden assured him.

 **. . .**

Back at the Slifer Dorm, Chazz's construction crew were almost finished with fixing up the Slifer Red Dorm and Crowler and Bonaparte were spying on the work with binoculars.

"I see that the Red Drom is almost done with renovations," the temporary Chancellor said. "This should catch the eye of the paparazzi."

"We should be tearing down that dorm, not making it better," Bonaparte argued. "And how did that rich kid get approval anyway?"

Crowler said nothing, knowing full well Chazz only got permission because he was paying for it out of his own pocket.

Suddenly, their view was blocked by a large green bag carried by Hassleberry as he walked towards the Slifer Red Dorm, or to Jaden's and Syrus's room, actually.

 **. . .**

Once inside, the Ra dropped his stuff in the middle of the room, revealing that it was mainly pots, pans, canteens and cups.

"Uh, Sarge? Any idea why you're dumping your stuff in here? You're not moving in, are you?" Syrus said; he was seated on the bottom bunk.

"Yeah, this place is cramped enough," Chazz said, lying on his side on the top bunk. "No need for freeloaders."

"My mind's made up," Hassleberry said. "Dueling Jaden showed me I have a lot to learn."

"Oh, no you don't," Syrus yelled. "Jaden already has a best friend."

"Besides, you should follow the Chazz for real help," Chazz said smugly.

"You're cockiness is showing again, Chazz," Jaden said with a smirk.

"Shut it, Slacker," Chazz retorted, glowering at his foster brother, who just smiled back at him.

The Ra stood up, ignoring Syrus's words and holding out a hand toward the E-Hero Duelist. "Hassleberry reporting for duty, Sergeant," he said.

"Call me Jaden," Jaden said, taking his hand. "And if you're staying here, there's something you should probably know."

"What's that?" Hassleberry asked.

"Are you sure you want to tell him, Jay?" Syrus asked.

"If he's really going to stay here, Sy, then he may as well know. Both you and Chazz know just how bad my nightmares can get," Jaden said.

"True."

"So what's this about, Sarge?" Hassleberry asked.

Jaden took a deep breath and slowly began to tell Hassleberry about what occurred over the course of the summer, leaving out quite a few details but telling Hassleberry enough so that he would understand why Jaden had nightmares as often as he did.

Hassleberry listened patiently throughout it all and then nodded when Jaden was finished. "Sounds to me like you might have PTSD," he said.

"PTSD?" Syrus repeated.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder," Jaden said. "And I do have it. But I'll be all right. I just thought I'd let ya know. Please don't tell anyone, though. I don't want anyone to know unless absolutely necessary."

"You have my word, Sarge. I won't tell anyone," Hassleberry said firmly.

"Thank you," Jaden said with a small smile.

 **. . .**

 **A/n what do you think?**

 **Blaze: and there you have it!**

 **Bakura: (tossing flaming arrows at Slade and Jagger) eh, it was okay**

 **Ryou: I rather liked it**

 **Jaden: so did I**

 **Chazz: it was all right**

 **Bakura: (picks up flamethrower)**

 **Jesse: what're you doing with that?**

 **Bakura: got bored with tossing flaming arrows at the assholes so I'm going to go burn down their house again (walks off)**

 **Blaze: well, at least he isn't torturing Viper anymore**

 **Jaden: I thought you didn't like Viper**

 **Blaze: I still don't but it is rather tragic what happened to him**

 **Jesse: and yet you still don't like Slade and Jagger**

 **Blaze: (shrugs)**

 **Ryou: so what happens next?**

 **Blaze: (looks at notes) let's see. Syrus versus Missy and Steven versus Raven along with some other things**

 **Jesse: cool. Anything else you wanna tell us?**

 **Blaze: well, I do have a poll up on my profile. It doesn't have anything to do with this story but it will help me figure out which of the four brand-new stories I'm working on I should post first. So...yeah...I'm gonna go get some ice cream. Ryou, please end the chapter (walks off to go get ice cream)**

 **Ryou: all right. Blaze will post the next chapter sometime next week so please review because they were much appreciated.**


	4. Rising in the Ranks

**Thirteen people reviewed last chapter. Nice!**

 **Thank you to** _ **DarkZorua100, DisneyOUATgirl1437, a1993, Sorcerer of the Stories, EndlessNight025, Lilyqz, iloveyugiohGX93, decode9, bobmanv2.0, Team5dsforever, Stardustwarrior2012, Lightclaw's Shadow**_ **and** _ **Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**_ **for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Also, I know I'm a bit late in posting this chapter and I make no promises that I'll get the next chapter up by next Monday. I've started school again and, while my schedule isn't quite that hectic this semester, I still might not find time to post within a week. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out by Tuesday of next week at the latest but, once again, I make no promises.**

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

 **4**

 **Rising in the Ranks**

Jaden gasped and sat up sharply as the nightmare replayed in his mind. He shivered and drew his knees close to his body, resting his chin on them as his mind replayed the events of his nightmare. He hated these nightmares, he really did. He knew that they would be there for a while and that he needed to overcome them, but it was difficult and it meant that he would usually go without sleep for days.

"Jaden?"

Jaden looked up to find Chazz standing there between the bottom bunk and the mattress they had moved for Hassleberry, who was still fast asleep. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Another nightmare?" Chazz asked, sitting down on the bed.

Jaden nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jaden smiled a little, thinking about how far Chazz had come since they had first met. Back when they first met, Jaden was sure Chazz would never offer to listen to Jaden's problems and yet now he was doing just that. It just showed that Jaden wasn't the only one changed by what happened over the summer.

"I guess. Dr. Nakamura says that talking about my nightmares will help." He fell silent and then said, "I was watching what happened to Kasumi. It was just so hard watching that happen to her and not knowing if she would survive or not. And now I have to relive it, along with everything else that happened—and not just what happened this summer, either—practically every time I close my eyes."

Chazz said nothing, just listened to Jaden as he talked, like Nakamura did, for which Jaden was grateful. When he was done, he sighed and added, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Chazz asked, raising an eyebrow. "You said talking about your nightmares helped, right, Slacker?"

"Right." Jaden fell silent.

Chazz observed him for a moment. "You don't still blame yourself for what happened, do you?"

Jaden flinched a little and looked away.

Chazz sighed in irritation. "Seriously? After all these months, you still blame yourself?"

Jaden pressed his lips together. "I think a part of me always will," he admitted. "I'm trying, though, Chazz." He fell silent for a long moment, then said, "Dr. Nakamura suggested a few sessions ago that I should try talking with Alexis or Kyle or Kasumi and Raiden about this."

"Then why don't you?" Chazz asked.

Jaden shrugged. He didn't know. He had been avoiding talking with Alexis about what happened and, on his bad days, he would avoid his girlfriend, Kyle, and his siblings altogether.

He turned to the alarm clock beside his bed. "I think I'm going to try to get some more sleep," he said quietly.

Chazz nodded and stood up and walked over to the ladder.

"Hey, Chazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Chazz shrugged. "No problem," he said and climbed back onto the top bunk.

Jaden lied back down and closed his eyes, drifting off into a fitful sleep.

 **. . .**

Several hours later found Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry wide awake in their dorm room. Chazz was overseeing the rest of the construction of the other half of the Slifer Red Dorm, as he said that he was planning on remodeling the entire dorm but was focusing on the half that wasn't being used for now. The construction team was really working hard and fast and it was almost done.

Jaden, who was still tired after only having a few hours of sleep, yawned as Syrus and Hassleberry argued; he was seated at the desk, watching them with tired amusement.

"I've got one word for you. Shower. Try using it, it actually gets you clean," Syrus shouted.

"Oh yeah, what's with you?" Hassleberry shouted. "You talk in your sleep and with a nightlight on, too! And for your information, I showered last week."

"Stand under the water next time!"

"Guys, will you two calm down?" Jaden said quietly. "If we're going to be roommates, we should all get along. Why don't you two hug it out?"

Hassleberry frowned. "I don't do hugs," he said.

"That's probably 'cause your stench scares everyone away," Syrus said.

"Are they arguing again?" Chazz asked as he walked into the dorm room.

"Yup," Jaden said and then yawned again.

Chazz scoffed.

"Hey, are we interrupting?"

The four of them turned to find Alexis, Arina, and Kasumi standing in the doorway with a bag in each of their hands.

Jaden frowned. "What's up?" he asked.

"We left our dorms," Alexis said. "Can you spare four extra rooms?"

"Of course," Chazz said immediately.

"Sure thing," said Jaden. "But wait, four? Who's the fourth?"

"Raiden," Kasumi said.

"Why?"

"Crowler," the three girls said at once.

 **. . .**

In the library, Crowler and Bonaparte were scheming again, surrounded by lit candles.

"So, tell me, _monsieur_ , who's our lucky star for today?" Bonaparte asked. "The suspense is tres stressful."

"I'm sensing sarcasm," Crowler said and shook his head. "But don't worry. This plan will work." He held up a picture of Syrus Truesdale. "This is our ticket to fame, Syrus Truesdale, younger brother of the Dueling League professional Zane. The press will eat this up, because if our little Slifer wins, he gets promoted to Ra Yellow." _All eyes will be on our school for training the first ever pro family,_ he thought.

 _If this Syrus kid gets promoted, there will be one less slacker to deal with,_ Bonaparte thought as well. _Bringing_ moi _one step closer to bidding the Red Dorm adieu._

The lights flickered on at that moment and Crowler and Bonaparte turned to find Conway approached them. "Do you mind?" Crowler demanded. "We were busy planning."

"My apologies," Conway said. "But Professor Satyr was too busy and asked me to come ask something from you. Since you are Chancellor, temporary or not, you have to approve all possible promotions. Satyr believes that Steven Ravenholm of Ra Yellow deserves a promotion into the Blue Dorm, as he was on the verge of being promoted before he went missing last year."

"Steven Ravenholm?" Crowler echoed. He remembered him; the former Shadow Rider had been on the verge of being promoted until he went missing along with Raven Johnson, Raiden Yuki, Atticus Rhodes, Yusuke Fujiwara and several others. "Yes, I do believe it's time that he be promoted."

Conway nodded. "I will let Professor Satyr know," he said and left the library.

"I should organize the matches now. I think I have perfect people for Steven and Syrus to go against," Crowler said with a smile.

 **. . .**

The new addition to the Slifer Dorm was really well done on the inside, though it still looked similar on the outside. Chazz had gone all out with the money he had saved up and Jaden had to wonder if he had any left after what he did. It was large with a lounge and stairs that led to bedrooms that were twice the size of the other dorm rooms in the Slifer Dorm. It also had high ceilings and marble floors, except for in the lounge where there were carpeted floors.

"Not bad, Chazz," Jaden commented. "This must have cost a lot."

"My brothers gave me quite a bit of money when they started teaching me how to manage my money better," Chazz said with a shrug.

"Seems rather overkill to me," Syrus admitted.

"I'm impressed, Chazz," Alexis said, gazing around.

"Yeah, it's huge and looks like it'll be very comfortable. Are there other rooms here too?" Kasumi asked curiously.

"Right up there," Chazz said, pointing to the second floor.

"This sure is sweet," Raiden said, and Jaden jumped.

"Where the hell did you come from?" he gasped.

Raiden pointed at the still open door.

Jaden face-palmed and glanced at his siblings, girlfriend, and Arina. "So why did you four come over here to this dorm?" he asked.

Alexis, looking irritated, pulled out something from her pack. It was a red dress with puffy shoulder sleeves and a frilly bottom that went down to mid-thigh. Kasumi's was the same, except that it was blue, while Arina's outfit was a frilly green top and blue mini-skirt.

"Nice, uh, uniforms?" Jaden said uncertainly.

"Oh please, this was Crowler's idea," Alexis scoffed.

"Yeah, it was," Kasumi growled, resisting the urge to set the stupid thing on fire. She decided she would do just that once she was not around people who didn't know about her gift.

"Yeah, he wants Alexis and Atticus to become pop idols that sing while they duel and wants me to be one that performs before I duel since I was in a traveling circus and all that," Arina said.

"Why are you here, then? And you, Kasumi?" Syrus asked, glancing at Raiden and Kasumi.

"Atticus thought I should become a pop idol, too, and Crowler agreed," Raiden growled.

Jaden blinked and then burst out laughing, so hard that he fell to the ground.

"It's not funny!" Raiden yelled, glaring at his brother, who was howling with laughter.

"He wants you…to become…a pop idol that…sings while he duels," Jaden gasped, laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

Raiden glowered. "Stop laughing already!" he exclaimed.

"At least he's laughing," Alexis mused with a small smile. It was rare, nowadays, that Jaden would actually laugh about something because, on his bad days, he would often sink into a depression and distance himself from everyone, especially those who had been Kaage's victims. Today, Alexis realized, was another one of his good days.

Kasumi chuckled. "But that's why I'm here, Syrus. Crowler wants me to join Raiden and be a pop idol as well," she said. "Why? I have no idea."

"Probably because he's trying to keep going with the brother and sister pop idol teams theme," Raiden said with a shrug.

"What happened to that uniform Crowler gave you, Raiden?" Alexis asked.

"Threw it away as soon as I was able. There was no way I was going to let anyone see it. Judai would never let me live it down," Raiden muttered.

"I don't like this idea anyway," Arina said. "I definitely don't want to wear that."

"I would rather burn it than wear it," Kasumi said, glaring at her dress.

"No joke. Can you even picture me wearing this?" Alexis said, throwing her dress away and glancing at Jaden, who had stopped laughing and got to his feet, as if waiting for him to respond.

"Uhh…" Jaden, to be frankly honest, was picturing Alexis in that dress and he decided that it would look nice on her, even if she would never wear it.

"Jaden…" Alexis said warningly, narrowing her eyes.

"Um, well, I think you would look good in it, because, erm, you look beautiful in anything that you wear," Jaden said uncertainly, hoping he said the right thing. He must have, though, since Alexis didn't retaliate.

' _I_ _think this is more about Chancellor Crowler,_ ' Yubel said, materializing behind Jaden.

"I agree, Yubel," Raiden said with a nod at the fiend duel spirit. "Ever since Crowler became Chancellor, he's become more dangerous."

"Yeah and he's trying to use us to further his career," Alexis said in frustration. Jaden moved to her side and curled his arms around her, rubbing her back as she leaned against him.

"We need to put a stop to this," Kasumi said as Arina tossed her outfit on top of the pile in the middle of the room.

The door opened and Bastion walked into the room with a quiet Steven just behind. "Syrus, there you are," he said.

"You're looking for me?" Syrus asked.

Bastion nodded. "Yeah, Crowler has a couple of duels for you and Steven for a chance to be promoted," he said, gesturing to Steven, who nodded.

"Oh, that's right," Raiden said as he remembered. "You were on the verge of getting promoted when I disappeared."

"Yeah, the test was supposed to happen the day I disappeared," Steven said. "So they're doing it now."

"With whom?" Syrus asked curiously.

"You're going against a girl in Obelisk Blue named Missy," Bastion said. "And Steven's going against Raven."

"Well, if what you said about Steven is true, Raiden, then that means that only Syrus is Crowler's next victim," Chazz commented.

"But this might also be a good thing for Syrus," Kasumi said.

"Yeah," Jaden said with a nod. "This could be the chance for everyone to see the brave Syrus. Plus getting a promotion is totally sweet!"

"One question," Syrus said, starting to tremble. "When you find the brave Syrus, could you let him know the wimpy one is looking for him?" With that, he was out of the room in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, Syrus," Bastion shouted, trying to catch him, but he was too slow.

"Get back here, soldier," Hassleberry shouted and gave chase.

 **. . .**

Soon after Hassleberry had chased after Syrus, Alexis was in one of the rooms that was part of Chazz's addition, unpacking and thinking about the past summer. She didn't remember much after she had lost the duel against Kaage, but Chazz and Atticus had filled her in because Jaden didn't want to talk about it with her. She had tried broaching the subject subtly with Jaden but, every time she did, he would figure it out and shut down. He refused to talk about it with anyone other than Dr. Nakamura and, while Alexis knew that was helping, she wanted to help as well.

She loved Jaden. She really did, but she was also worried about him. She sighed and paused in unpacking. "I just wish there was some way I could get him to open up to me," she said quietly to herself. She hated feeling so helpless when it came to helping someone she loved.

She glanced toward the window of the room, curling her arms around herself. "I just wish Jaden would talk to me," she said.

"I do talk to you, Lex," Jaden said from behind her and Alexis felt his arms curl around her waist as his chin rested on her shoulder.

She turned and smiled a little at him. "I know, but I don't mean about just everyday things, I mean about what happened," she said.

Jaden looked away. "I just…It's not easy," he said quietly.

Alexis turned around in Jaden's arms and placed a hand on his cheek. "I know," she said quietly. "I don't wanna push you, Jay, but I wanna help you somehow."

Jaden gave her a small smile. "Just being there for me is enough," he said.

"It doesn't seem like it those days you're pushing me away," Alexis said.

"The fact that you keep coming back and keep trying to help, even though I keep trying to avoid you, is enough. It shows that you care. And I'm trying, Lex, but…there are just times when I just feel better when I'm away from you guys. Dr. Nakamura said that this is normal," Jaden said.

"But why doesn't it happen all the time?" Alexis wondered. "I mean, I've read a little bit about stress disorders and PTSD, and doesn't this usually happen like all the time?"

"Dr. Nakamura says that it affects everyone differently. She also says that the fact that I'm not avoiding everyone and everything associated with what happened means that I'm getting better."

Alexis smiled. "That's good," she said and gently pressed her lips to Jaden's. He kissed her back, drawing her closer to him and deepening the kiss.

 **. . .**

"How's Jaden been?" Raiden asked Chazz in the lounge as they waited for Hassleberry to get back from finding Syrus. They were both seated on the couch, watching Kasumi, who was setting fire to the three uniforms Crowler had given them in the fireplace that was within the lounge. Bastion had already left as had Steven.

"He had another nightmare last night, but he's been doing okay," Chazz said with a shrug.

Raiden sighed, leaning back against the couch. "I wish he would talk to me about this," he murmured. "I want to help him, but I don't know how if he won't talk to me."

"Maybe he's just not ready yet," Chazz suggested.

"Maybe. So what do you plan on doing with the rest of the dorm?" Raiden asked curiously, changing the subject.

"I dunno. Maybe just remodel it the same way or something. At least make the rooms a bit more livable," Chazz said with a shrug.

Arina sat down next to Chazz and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Chazz said and then glanced toward Kasumi.

"I'm kind of surprised you're even using your power," Arina admitted.

"Figured that since I'm stuck with this power, I may as well know how to use it," Kasumi replied. as she watched the outfits burn, keeping her hands poised over them as if that was how she was keeping the flames under control, though it wasn't quite needed since she was using the fireplace since she didn't want to leave scorch marks.

"She's been practicing over the summer," Raiden said.

"And how did that work out?" Arina asked; she knew about Kasumi's ability to control fire because of how she had attacked Kaage when Kyle lost to him in Honolulu.

"She burned Mom's garden and part of our backyard. Trying to explain how that happened to Mom and Dad sucked," Raiden said.

"Yeah, especially since you and Jaden can't lie to save your life," Chazz mused.

"We weren't allowed to leave the house except for Jaden's therapy sessions for three weeks," Raiden grumbled.

"I've gotten better control since then," Kasumi said.

The door opened and Hikari poked her head inside. "Wow, this place is nice," she said, stepping into the room with Kira just behind her and Justin just behind them.

"Why are you here?" Chazz said.

"Just thought we'd check this place out. It's really nice," Kira said.

"Hey, Kas, what're you doing here?" Hikari asked, glancing at her twin.

"Crowler," Kasumi growled.

"What did he do?" Justin asked curiously.

Kasumi explained what happened. Kira shook her head. "Sounds like he was planning on using you," she said.

"He sounds like wonderful teacher," Justin said, rolling his eyes.

"Where's Jaden?" Kasumi asked.

"I think he's with Alexis," Raiden said.

"Oh."

 **. . .**

Later on, while Hassleberry was talking with Syrus, Steven was thinking about his own duel against Raven. He had never dueled Raven before, though he had seen a few of her duels before. She was really good and he was a bit nervous; he was planning on trying his best and show that he deserved to be promoted, but he was still nervous.

He glanced at his deck, flipping through the cards, the cards his big sister had given him before she went off to college. He still kept in contact with his sister and he smiled as he remembered when he last saw her; she had come home from college for summer vacation. He thought that it was nice that he was able to see her, especially since she had, from what she told him, been trying to contact him in the days following what happened in the Abandoned Dorm.

Steven wanted to make his sister proud of him and make sure his didn't regret giving him her old deck. _But beating Raven is definitely going to be difficult,_ he thought as he looked through his cards again.

 **. . .**

The following day, Syrus was heading toward the main building, thinking back to his talk with Hassleberry.

 _"We've gotta locate the source of your fear, so you can launch a sneak attack on it."_

 _I know that it is Power Bond, but I have to believe that I can make it in this duel without this card,_ he thought. He had spent part of the night after his talk with Hassleberry thinking about what he should do and whether he had the strength to face this duel and go on to the Pro League without Power Bond's help.

And he made his decision and decided that he would seek out someone and give them Power Bond so that he could focus on winning this duel against Missy without that card.

When he entered the building, he glanced at the envelope that contained the Power Bond card and then looked around. He spotted Chazz. "Hey, Chazz," he called, jogging over to join him and holding out the envelope.

"Can you give this to Jaden?" he asked.

Chazz took the envelope. "Why?"

"Just give it to him, and no peeking," Syrus shouted as he ran off.

Chazz nevertheless opened the envelope. "Power Bond!" he exclaimed in shock.

"What did I just say?" Syrus shouted just before he ran out of earshot.

 **. . .**

In the main arena, the gang was all seated together near the bottom, waiting to see the duels get underway. Jaden and Alexis were side by side with each other while Kasumi sat on Jaden's other side. Arina was on Alexis's other side and Raiden, Atticus and Kira sat below them with Hikari, Justin, Bastion, and Hassleberry above them. Celina maneuvered her way through the crowd and took a seat on Hassleberry's other side and Kyle soon joined them as well.

In the teacher's stands, Bonaparte glanced at Crowler. "Do you honestly think that pipsqueak has what it takes to win?"

"I'm sure he does, and you shouldn't be talking about pipsqueaks," Crowler retorted.

Conway sighed and shook his head, silently wishing Syrus good luck.

Chazz joined the rest of the gang in the student section and took a seat beside Arina.

"Where've you been?" Arina asked.

"Nowhere," Chazz said with a shrug.

Down in the Arena, Syrus was up first, facing off against Missy. She was a tall girl with dark-magenta colored hair in two long ponytails with pale-purple eyes dressed in the Obelisk Blue uniform.

"So you're Zane's brother, huh?" she said, looking him over. "Don't take this too personal, hun, but you're not exactly what I was expecting." She opened the locket that hung around her neck, showing that it was a picture of Zane and gazed at it with a small infatuated smile on her face. "I mean, just look at him, I guess the hottie gene skipped you."

"No fear, soldier," Hassleberry called down into the Arena.

"Look, I'm a girl who gets what she wants," Missy said. "Once I win, Zane's gonna be mine since I'll be moving on to the Pro League."

"Who told you that?" Syrus asked.

"Crowler. You win, you go to Ra. I win, I go pro," Missy stated.

"All right, let's go," Syrus said.

"Game on!" they shouted as they drew their opening hands.

 **Syrus: 8000**

 **Missy: 8000**

"I'll start," Missy said, drawing a card and then placing it on her duel disk. "And I summon Prickle Fairy in Defense Mode."

A green skinned fairy with long blonde hair, dressed in pink with vines around her body appeared on the field and then knelt down (A: 300/D: 2000).

"And while Prickle Fairy is on the field, you can't attack any Insect-type monsters. I will end my turn with that."

"All right, my turn, then," Syrus said, drawing a card and glancing at it and then at his hand and nodded. "I'm starting by playing Shield Crush, which allows me to destroy a monster hiding in Defense Mode, and I choose your Prickle Fairy."

Prickle Fairy shattered into golden pixels.

"And next I summon Steamroid in Attack Mode," Syrus added, placing the card on his duel disk. A cartoonish train engine with cartoon eyes appeared on the field (A: 1800/D: 1800).

"And now Steamroid, roll all over her Life Points, attack," Syrus ordered and Steamroid, blowing the train horn, surged forward and crashed into Missy, knocking out some of her Life Points.

 **Syrus: 8000**

 **Missy: 6200**

"And with that, I end my turn," Syrus added, grinning.

"Nice job, Syrus," Kasumi said.

"He's doing well so far," Raiden agreed and glanced toward Jaden, who was simply watching the duel, not saying anything. He sighed and returned his attention to the duel as well.

The crowd cheered, though, and Syrus grinned when he heard his name being repeated over by the crowd. _People are cheering for me. I finally have fans!_ he thought excitedly. "You hear that, Missy? The crowd loves me," he said with a laugh, signaling the end of his turn.

"That's about to change," Missy said as she drew a card. "And I summon Pinch Hopper in Attack Mode, though he won't be here for long."

A winged green bug appeared on the field (A: 1000/D: 1200).

"I say that because now I activate the Spell Multiplication of Ants and tribute Pinch Hopper to Special Summon two Army Ant Tokens to my field in Defense Mode."

Pinch Hopper vanished and two large army ants appeared on the field in its place (A: 500/D: 500) x2.

"And, because of Pinch Hopper's effect, I'm allowed to Special Summon an Insect-type monster from my hand directly to the field. So meet my sweet, strong diva; Insect Princess," Missy added, placing the card on her duel disk.

In a spray of petal, a green-skinned female with antennae hanging over her head and large butterfly wings appeared on the field (A: 1900/D: 1200).

"And I know your Steamroid's effect, it loses 500 ATK when it's attack so, Insect Princess, attack Steamroid," Missy ordered and Insect Princess flapped her butterfly wings, unleashing a blast of wind that struck Steamroid and destroyed it.

 **Syrus: 7400**

 **Missy: 6200**

"And I will place this facedown and end my turn," said Missy, inserting a card into her duel disk and a facedown appeared at her feet.

"My draw," Syrus said, drawing a card. "And I summon Ambulanceroid to my field in Defense Mode."

An ambulance with cartoonish eyes appeared on the field and crossed its tires in front of it (A: 300/D: 1200).

"And then I play Monster Reincarnation and discard one card to add Steamroid from my Graveyard back to my hand," Syrus added and retrieved said card from the Graveyard.

"Not bad," Raiden said from the stands. "By doing that, Ambulanceroid will let him Special Summon Steamroid."

"And now, because of Ambulanceroid's effect, I can Special Summon Steamroid back to my field in Attack Mode," Syrus added, echoing what Raiden just said and his train engine returned to the field (A: 1800/D: 1800).

"And now, Steamroid, attack that Insect Princess," Syrus ordered, "and, remember, he gains 500 Attack when he attacks a monster."

"Too bad I'm gonna have to stop you there. Go, Negate Attack," Missy said, revealing her face-down.

Syrus sighed and inserted a card into his duel disk. Well, at least I have some defense, he thought. "I place this facedown and end my turn," he said.

"You really aren't like your brother at all," Missy said, drawing a card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." She did so and added, "And next, I play the Field Spell Insect Garden!"

Immediately, the arena changed so that they were in a large garden with plants nearly as big as Syrus himself growing around the arena. "What does this do?" the pale-blue haired boy asked.

"It means that all Insect-Type monsters that are Level 4 or lower that I control are given to you, such as my two Army Ant Tokens," Missy said as her two Army Ant Tokens moved to Syrus's side of the field. He eyed them warily.

"And, just so you know, my Insect Princess's effect means that all Insect-type monsters you control must remain in Attack Mode," Missy added and then picked up one card in her hand. "And next, I activate Insect Pheromone." She inserted the card and her Insect Princess gave off a sweet odor that seemed to draw the insects to it.

"Now, Insect Princess, attack that Army Ant Token," Missy ordered and the princess flapped her wings and the first Army Ant Token was destroyed.

 **Syrus: 6000**

 **Missy: 6200**

"And now, because she destroyed an Insect-Type monster, Insect Princess gains 500 Attack," Missy said as Insect Princess's Attack increased (A: 1900-2400). "And, thanks to Insect Pheromone, your other Army Ant Token is forced to attack my Insect Princess," Missy added. Syrus gasped as the other Army Ant Token marched forward, only to be destroyed as Insect Princess flapped her wings at him.

 **Syrus: 4100**

 **Missy: 6200**

"And her Attack increases again," Missy said with a smile (Insect Princess A: 2400-2900).

"Please tell me you're done," Syrus whined.

"Hey, Truesdale, you'll never win unless you defeat your fears," Hassleberry shouted from the audience.

 _Hassleberry's right,_ Syrus thought. _Whenever I get scared, I doubt myself. I hear this voice saying give up, you're not good enough._

"You're not good enough, dweeb," Missy taunted. "So just give up."

 _See, there it is,_ Syrus thought and drew a card. "I play Spellbook Inside the Pot so that we each draw three cards," he said and drew three cards at the same time as Missy. "And next, I Normal Summon Submarineroid in Attack Mode."

His cartoonish submarine appeared on the field (A: 800/D: 1800).

"That monster is nowhere near strong enough to defeat my Insect Princess," Missy scoffed.

"I activate his effect, which allows him to attack you directly," Syrus said and the submarine dived into the ground and surged toward Missy, unleashing the missile it was carrying at her.

 **Syrus: 4100**

 **Missy: 5400**

"And, since it attacked, Submarineroid is switched to Defense Mode." Submarineroid took on a Defensive Position. "And then I switch Steamroid to Defense Mode and end my turn,"

"Not bad," Jaden commented quietly, causing his friends to glance at him. That was the first time he had spoken since the duel began. "But I think he should use Power Bond soon."

Chazz sighed. "Too bad it's not in his deck," he said.

"What do you mean, Chazz?" Arina asked.

Chazz held out the envelope toward Jaden who took it with a frown and opened it, shock flaring in his eyes when he spotted it. "Power Bond!" He turned to stare at his foster brother in shock and anger.

"You better have an explanation," Hassleberry growled.

"Yeah, why would you do this?" Kasumi asked, narrowing her eyes.

Chazz held up his hands defensively. "Calm down, you guys. Syrus gave me that envelope and told me to give it to you, Jaden," he said.

"Why would he do that, though?" Kyle wondered.

"Maybe he wants to win without that card," Hikari suggested.

Back in the arena, Missy was drawing a card. "I have to win," she said and placed the card she just drew on her duel disk. "I summon Dark Spider."

A green and gold spider with long black and purple legs appeared on the field (A: 0/D: 0).

"And I'll give him over to you."

The spider immediately walked to Syrus's side of the field.

"Now, Insect Princess, attack Dark Spider," Missy ordered and Insect Princess flapped her wings again, destroying Dark Spider and sending Syrus skidding back a few feet.

 **Syrus: 1200**

 **Missy: 5400**

"Oh boy, that's not good," Celina said.

"He's still in this, though," Raiden said. "He's still got Life Points left."

"And now Insect Princess's Attack is increased by 500 again," Missy said (Insect Princess A: 2900-3400). "And I will end my turn with that. I'll take you out next turn and then it'll be goodbye dweeb, and hello hottie."

"I'm still in this," Syrus said, drawing a card.

"You won't be in this for long. You've just been lucky so far. After all, that's all you've ever had, luck," Missy sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Syrus asked with a frown.

"You can practice all you want, but you'll never be as good as Zane."

"Take that back!" Syrus suddenly shouted, causing everyone to stare at the little Slifer in shock.

"I've lived in Zane's shadow my entire life," Syrus said. "He's always getting good grades and became a Pro." He sighed and added, "Then there's me, Zane's little brother, scared I'd never be that good. But no more. It's time I faced my fears. I play Vehicroid Connection Zone. With this, I'm can fuse Submarineroid, Steamroid and Drillroid in my hand in order to Fusion Summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill in Attack Mode." A vortex appeared, swallowing Submarineroid, Steamroid and another roid in Syrus's hand and formed a giant pink and purple drill (A: 3000/D: 2000).

"And I also summon Stealthroid in Attack Mode," Syrus added, placing the card on his duel disk and a spaceship with red wings appeared (A: 1200/D: 0).

"It's still not enough to take out my Insect Princess, neither monster is," Missy said.

"But I also activate Block Attack," Syrus said, holding up the second to last card in his hand. "This'll switch your Insect Princess to Defense Mode."

Insect Princess suddenly crouched down, her arms over her chest.

"Now, Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill, attack Insect Princess," Syrus ordered. "And when it attacks a monster in Defense Mode, it does piercing damage!"

His drill charged forward, drill spinning and going straight through the princess and she shattered into golden pixels.

 **Syrus: 1200**

 **Missy:** **3600**

"And now, Stealthroid, attack Missy directly," Syrus ordered. His space ship flew forward and blasted Missy with a blast of green energy.

 **Syrus: 1200**

 **Missy:** **2400**

"And, because Stealthroid attacked, I can now destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field since I control another roid monster. Say goodbye to your Insect Garden," Syrus said with a grin and Missy swore as her garden vanished.

"Oh you're so getting it," Missy growled as Syrus signaled the end of his turn. She drew a card and glanced at it and then placed it on her duel disk. "I summon Insect Knight in Attack Mode."

A blue and gray insect with a circular shield and sword and orange-red eyes appeared on the field (A: 1900/D: 1500).

"Now, Insect Knight, destroy that Stealthroid of his," Missy ordered and the knight shot forward and slammed his sword into Stealthroid, destroying it.

 **Syrus: 500**

 **Missy:** **2400**

"One move away and I will win and be with my Zane," Missy said with a smile as she set a card. "Make your final move."

Syrus drew a card. "I play Card of Demise. Now I can draw until I have five cards in my hand, though I have to discard my entire hand in five turns," he said and drew five cards; he glanced at them and grinned. "And now it's time I ended this duel by playing Polymerization and fusing Rescueroid in my hand with Ambulanceroid on my field in order to Fusion Summon Ambulance Rescueroid in Attack Mode!"

Ambulanceroid and an aqua-blue and gray fire-truck appeared before swirling together. In their place was a red fire truck with flashing lights and cartoonish eyes (A: 2300/D: 1800).

Missy didn't look worried, at least until Syrus held up another card.

"Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down," he said and a mini-tornado spun across the field, destroying Missy's facedown Draining Shield Trap. She gasped, her eyes widening as she realized what was happening.

"Now, Jumbo Drill, destroy Insect Knight," Syrus ordered and his drill surged forward and crashed into Insect Knight, destroying him.

 **Syrus: 500**

 **Missy:** **1300**

"Ambulance Rescueroid, attack Missy directly and end this duel," Syrus ordered.

"But if I lose, I'll never meet my sweet Zane," Missy cried. "It's not fair."

The fire-red truck surged forward and crashed into Missy, taking out the rest of her Life Points.

 **Syrus: 500 WINNER**

 **Missy: 0**

Syrus struck a pose and immediately held up the peace sign.

"The winner, Zane's little brother," Crowler announced.

Syrus face-faulted. "Aww, didn't he hear my speech?" he whined.

"Nice job, Syrus," Kasumi cheered.

"Soldier, I knew you had it in you," Hassleberry said with a smile.

"Not too shabby," Chazz said.

"All right," Crowler said, "clear the field for the next match between Steven Ravenholm and Raven Johnson."

Syrus joined his friends in the audience, still smiling happily as he took a seat.

"Congrats, Sy," Jaden said quietly.

"Thanks, Jay," Syrus said.

On the duel platform, Steven and Raven approached each other. "May the best person win," Steven said quietly, holding out a hand.

Raven grinned. "Good luck," she said, taking Steven's hand and shaking it before they moved back to their respected positions.

"Let's duel," the two of them declared as they drew their opening hands.

 **Raven: 8000**

 **Steven: 8000**

"I've only ever seen Steven duel once and that was when he was a Shadow Rider. Wonder how good he is," Alexis said.

"He's actually really good, had me on the ropes when we last dueled," Raiden said.

"Yeah, he nearly won it, too," Atticus said thoughtfully.

"I'll go first," Raven said, drawing a card. "And I set this monster in facedown Defense Mode and place this facedown and that's it." A horizontal facedown appeared along with a vertical one. "You're move, Steven."

"My draw," Steven said, drawing a card. "And I summon Gemini Scorpion in Attack Mode." A warrior with white hair in black, dark-blue and red armor wielding two daggers appeared on the field (A: 1600/D: 400). "And when Gemini Scorpion is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Gemini monster from my hand and I choose Evocator Chevalier in Attack Mode." A Warrior in flame-colored armor wielding a slightly curved blade appeared on the field (A: 1900/D: 900).

"Now, Evocator Chevalier, attack Raven's facedown monster," Steven ordered. His monster shot forward and swung his sword at the horizontal card.

"I activate my Trap, Mirror Force," Raven called as her facedown flipped up and a sparkling shield appeared around the facedown card, tossing Evocator's attack back at him and destroying both him and Gemini Scorpion.

Steven pressed his lips together. "I play the Continuous Spell Burden of the Mighty, which means all your monsters lose 100 Attack times their Levels. I also place this facedown and end my turn," he said.

Raven drew a card. "I'll start my turn by Flip Summoning Stealth Bird," she said and a bird that seemed to blend in with its surroundings appeared on the field (A: 700-400/D: 1700). "And when Stealth Bird is Flip Summoned, you take 1000 points of damage." A gust of dark energy shot across the field to slam into Steven's duel disk.

 **Raven: 8000**

 **Steven: 7000**

"And then I summon Hunter Owl in Attack Mode," Raven added as an owl wielding a scythe appeared on the field (A: 1000-600/D: 900). "And, due to its effect, it gains 500 Attack for every Wind monster I control, including itself." Hunter Owl's attack jumped a bit (A: 600-1100).

"Now, Stealth Bird, attack Steven directly."

"Not so fast. Go, Negate Attack," Steven said, revealing his facedown.

Raven nodded. "All right. I'll activate Stealth Bird's effect, flipping it back into facedown Defense Mode and end my turn," she said as Stealth Bird vanished and a horizontal facedown appeared instead.

Steven drew a card and then glanced at his hand. "I summon Phantom Dragonray Bronto in Attack Mode," he said and the blue fish with a snake-like head jutting out of its mouth appeared on the field (A: 1500/D: 1000).

Raven shivered as she gazed at the Water monster and had to remind herself that it was just a hologram, though her mind did flash back to what happened to her mother.

"And next, I activate Supervise and equip it onto Phantom Dragonray Bronto so now he's treated as an Effect monster and gains his effect, which means his original Attack becomes 2300." Phantom Dragonray Bronto growled as he was surrounded by a blue aura (A: 1500-2300).

"Now, Phantom Dragonray Bronto, attack Hunter Owl," Steven ordered and his monster released a blast of water that enveloped Hunter Owl, destroying it and Raven yelped as the water surged toward her.

 **Raven: 6800**

 **Steven: 7000**

"And, due to Phantom Dragonray Bronto's effect, it's changed to Defense Mode at the end of the Battle Phase and can't change his position until the end of my next turn, unless by a card effect. I end my turn with that," Steven said. "Are you okay?

"Y...Yeah," Raven said shakily, relaxing only when the holographic water vanished. She really wished she didn't react that way whenever she saw water, even if it was in hologram form, but, after what happened, she did still have a very strong fear of water.

"My turn again," she said once she calmed down, drawing a card. "And I Flip Summon Stealth Bird again to deal you another 1000 points of damage." Stealth Bird reappeared on the field (A: 700-400/D: 1700).

Steven shielded himself with his duel disk as the blast of dark energy came at him.

 **Raven: 6800**

 **Steven: 6000**

"And, next, I summon Wind Effigy in Attack Mode." A cyclone with colorful wings spun onto the field (A: 1800-1400/D: 200). "Now, Wind Effigy, attack Phantom Dragonray Bronto." The cyclone spun across the field and crashed into the fish monster, destroying it.

"Not bad," Steven said quietly. "But, since Supervise was sent to the Graveyard while it was face-up on the field, its effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon one Normal Monster from my Graveyard and I choose Evocator Chevalier." His flame-colored armored monster returned to the field (A: 1900/D: 900).

"Not bad," Raiden commented from the stands. "Now Raven's Stealth Bird can't attack."

"But Stealth Bird is still a threat at the moment since it can deal 1000 points of damage every turn and its effect can be used over and over again because of its other effect," Bastion commented.

Raiden nodded. "But I have no doubt Steven can turn things around," he said.

"I activate Stealth Bird's effect, switching it to facedown Defense Mode and end my turn," Raven said as Stealth Bird vanished and a horizontal facedown appeared in its place.

"My turn," Steven said and drew a card. He smiled at what he drew before he picked another card in his hand. "I tribute Evocator Chevalier to summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon in Attack Mode." The large black, green and gold winged dragon that those who went to Honolulu remembered from Keith's duel during the Duel Monsters U.S. Championship Tournament appeared on the field with a growl (A: 2400/1500).

"Pretty strong monster," Celina said. "Especially its effect when it's Gemini Summoned."

"And next, I activate Double Summon," Steven said, holding up the card he had just drawn. "This allows me to Normal Summon a second monster but, instead, I'm gonna use it to Gemini Summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon as an Effect monster. Now it can attack twice during the same Battle Phase."

 _Dang, that's gonna leave me wide open. Good thing he doesn't have another monster on the field,_ Raven thought.

"Now, Chthonian Emperor Dragon, attack Wind Effigy," Steven commanded and the dragon roared, unleash a blast of energy that slammed into Wind Effigy, destroying it.

 **Raven: 5800**

 **Steven: 6000**

"And I'll use his second attack to take out your facedown Stealth Bird." Another blast of energy slammed into the facedown monster, flipping it up and then it shattered into pixels. "And I will end my turn with that."

"At least he won't be taking damage from Stealth Bird's effect now," Bastion said. "Plus Burden of the Mighty will still weaken all of Raven's monsters."

"He's also got the lead, though not by much," Alexis said.

"I draw," Raven said, drawing a card. "And I banish Stealth Bird and Wind Effigy from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Dark Simorgh from my hand in Attack Mode." She pocketed the two cards before slapping another one on her duel disk. A large black bird appeared on the field and spread its wings (A: 2700-2000/D: 1000).

"Next, I activate D.D.R. – Different Dimension Reincarnation, discarding one card in my hand in order to Special Summon one of my banished monster in Attack Mode and equip it with that card and I choose Wind Effigy." The cyclone monster returned to the field (A: 1800-1400/D: 200).

"Also, when I use Wind Effigy for the Tribute Summon of a Wind Normal Monster, it counts as two Tributes. So I tribute Wind Effigy to Tribtue Summon Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry from my hand, as it is treated as a Normal Monster while it's in my hand, in Attack Mode." The cyclone vanished and, out of the burst of wind, a large golden bird with two sets of wings materialized on the field (A: 2900-2100/D: 2000).

"Not bad," Steven commented.

"It gets better," Raven said with a smile. "When Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry is Tribute Summoned by tributing only Wind monsters, its effect activates, allowing me to return up to two cards that you control to your hand and I choose Chthonian Emperor Dragon and Burden of the Mighty." Both cards vanished and Steven, with a grimace, added both cards to her hand while Raven's monsters' Attack returned to normal (Dark Simorgh A: 2000-2700) (Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry (A: 2100-2900).

"Now, Dark Simorgh, attack Steven directly," Raven ordered and, with a sharp cry, Dark Simorgh unleashed a powerful gust of wind that surged across the field and slammed into Steven; he braced himself and managed to stay on his feet.

 **Raven: 5800**

 **Steven: 3300**

"Now, Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry, attack Steven as well," Raven ordered and the large golden bird also unleashed a powerful gust of wind that knocked Steven off his feet and took out another large chunk of his Life Points.

 **Raven: 5800**

 **Steven: 400**

"Nice move by Raven," Arina commented. "In just one turn, she almost wiped out all of Steven's Life Points."

"Not bad," Jaden said softly, speaking for the first time since the duel began.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked.

Jaden glanced at her. "I'm fine," he assured her.

She didn't look like she believed him but she said nothing.

"Looks like Raven's taken the lead. Are you sure Steven was on the verge of being promoted, Crowler?" Bonaparte asked.

"Oh, he was," Crowler said.

"The duel isn't over yet," Conway added.

"I end my turn with that," Raven said.

Steven mutely drew a card and glanced at it. "I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards and then discard two," he said and did so before adding, "And next, I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." He did so before inserting another card into his duel disk. "I also activate Burden of the Mighty again." Dark Simorgh and Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry weakened due to the Spell's power (Dark Simorgh A: 2700-2000) (Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry A: 2900-2100).

"I also activate the Continuous Spell Herculean Power," Steven added, inserting another card into his duel disk. "While this is in play, since you control monsters while I don't, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Gemini monster from my hand, like my Dark Valkyria."

The dark fairy with metallic black wings appeared on the field (A: 1800/D: 1050).

"And next I Gemini Summon Dark Valkyria, which gives her effect. She gains a Spell Counter as well as 300 Attack," Steven added as Dark Valkyria was surrounded by an orange aura (A: 1800-2100 Spell Counters: 1).

"Now, Dark Valkyria, attack Dark Simorgh," Steven ordered and the dark fairy nodded before unleashing a blast of energy that slammed into the large black bird and obliterated it.

 **Raven: 5700**

 **Steven: 400**

"Next, I activate Dark Valkyria's last effect and remove the Spell Counter on it in order to target one monster on the field and destroy it and I choose your other Simorgh," Steven added as Dark Valkyria's power decreased (A: 2100-1800) and the large golden bird shattered.

 _That's not good,_ Raven thought, shielding herself from the pixels.

"And then I place this facedown and end my turn," Steven said.

"He wiped out Raven's entire field," Syrus noted. "But there's still a huge gap in their Life Points."

"Well, if Steven lasts this turn, he's gonna have to mount a comeback during his next turn," Chazz said.

"I draw," Raven said, drawing a card and then holding it out. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot so that we each draw three cards." They each drew and then Raven added, "And, next, I summon Mist Condor in Attack Mode." In a cyclone of wind, a dark-blue condor appeared on the field (A: 1400-1000/D: 400).

"And next, I activate Swallow's Nest in order to Tribute one card on my field to Special Summon 1 Winged Beast-Type monster from my Deck with the same Level as the Tributed monster and I Special Summon Mist Valley Falcon in Attack Mode." Mist Condor vanished and was replaced by a white-haired person with a glowing sword and brown and red feathers on its back (A: 2000-1600/D: 1200).

"Also, since I have exactly five Wind monsters in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Windrose the Elemental Lord in Attack Mode," Raven added and, out of a cyclone of glowing wind, stepped a gold-and-green winged beast with large wings encircled by purple spirals (A: 2800-2000/D: 2200).

"Nice monster," Steven commented.

Raven smiled. "Windrose has an effect when its Special Summoned; all Spell and Trap cards you control are destroyed," she said.

"Then I'll activate my Trap before that happens; Waboku. Now my monster can't be destroyed by battle and all battle damage I would take goes to zero," Steven said, revealing the facedown before both it and Burden of the Mighty are destroyed, returning Windrose and Mist Valley Falcon's Attack to normal (Falcon A: 1600-2000) (Windrose A: 2000-2800).

Raven grimaced. "Well, guess I can't do anything else. I place this facedown and end my turn," she said.

"I draw," Steven said, drawing a card. He smiled. "Time to end this duel. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown." The mini cyclone spun across the field and destroyed Raven's facedown Magic Cylinder card."

"And next, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Chthonian Emperor Dragon," Steven added and the large black, green and gold dragon returned to the field with a roar (A: 2400/D: 1500). "And next I'll Gemini Summon him so that he can attack twice during this Battle Phase."

"Not bad," Raven said with a nod. "But it's steal weaker than Windrose."

"That's before I activate this," Steven said, holding up a card. "Megamorph. Since my Life Points are lower than yours, my monsters Attack is doubled."

"Damn," Raven swore as Chthonian Emperor Dragon was surrounded by a red aura as its power increased (A: 2400-4800).

"Now, Chthonian Emperor Dragon, take out Raven's two monsters," Steven ordered and, with a powerful blast of energy, Chthonian Emperor Dragon destroyed both Windrose and Mist Valley Falcon, taking out a huge chunk of Raven's Life Points.

 **Raven: 900**

 **Steven: 400**

"And now, Dark Valkyria, attack Raven directly," Steven said and his dark fairy released a blast of dark magic that slammed into Raven, sending her skidding back.

 **Raven: 0**

 **Steven: 400 WINNER**

"And there you have it, our winner is Steven Ravenholm who will be promoted to Obelisk Blue!" Crowler declared as cheers erupted from the audience.

Steven turned off his duel disk and walked over to join Raven. "Nice duel, Raven," he said, holding out a hand.

Raven took it and let the boy pull her to her feet. "Thanks, I wanna a rematch, though," she said.

Steven nodded in agreement with a small smile.

 **. . .**

Back at the Slifer Dorm, everyone gathered in the lounge area of Chazz's addition. Jaden walked over to join Syrus and then held out the card. "Here, Syrus," he said.

"Ah, keep it," Syrus said with a smile. "I first I thought I needed that card to be as good as Zane. But I already have what I need to be a winner. That's why I don't need to carry this card anymore."

Jaden smiled and placed the card in Syrus's hand. "Then keep it as a reminder of how much better and braver you've gotten," he said.

Syrus smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Jay," he said.

"Congrats on your win, too, Steven, and welcome to Obelisk Blue," Raiden said to Steven, who had joined them along with Raven to congratulate Syrus as well.

"Thank you," Steven said.

 **. . .**

Later that night, everyone was eating dinner in the Slifer Red Cafeteria.

"You're in my seat, Hassleberry!"

Everyone turned to find Syrus standing by the table, now in a Ra Yellow blazer.

"But you moved to the Yellow Barracks," Hassleberry protested, mouth filled with shrimp.

"So what? I'll always be a Slifer at heart," the new Ra said, taking a plate of food. "And I expect my seat to be empty next time."

"When did you get so tough?"

"Since I took your advice, Sarge."

"Let's take this outside!"

Hikari and Kasumi laughed at the arguing Ras while Jaden, stealing a shrimp off Chazz's plate, chuckled and shook his head.

"Drop that shrimp, Slacker," Chazz said firmly, glaring at his foster brother.

"Who are you calling a shrimp?" Syrus shouted.

"One battle at a time, soldier," Hassleberry shot back.

Raiden shook his head in amusement at Syrus and Hassleberry who were still arguing and Chazz who had grabbed Jaden in a headlock, demanding that he drop the shrimp he had stolen. Thankfully, Jaden was laughing as he fought to get free.

'He looks like he's having fun,' Rogue commented, materializing beside Raiden.

' _He's_ _getting better,_ ' Yubel, who had floated over to join Raiden and Rogue, said. ' _Slowly, but he's getting better._ '

"And I'm thankful," Raiden admitted.

"So am I," Kasumi admitted. "Even if he still isn't talking to us about what happened."

"What happened?" Hikari asked.

Kasumi glanced at her sister. "Ask me again sometime," she said.

…

 **A/n what do you think?**

 **Blaze: and that was chapter 4. I hope that you liked it and the duels that I included**

 **Bakura: eh**

 **Blaze: you're bored, aren't you?**

 **Bakura: maybe. I think I'm going to go get KaibaCorp Headquarters on fire (walks off)**

 **Kaiba: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT (Chases after Bakura)**

 **Jesse: okay then. So what's gonna happen next?**

 **Blaze: (glances at notes) it's an OC chapter that will include a tag-duel and** _ **callofduty1944's**_ **OCs get their chance to shine (and will also include the two OCs who dueled in this chapter teaming up) but will also include another therapy session and a couple of pranks being played. It's, pretty much, a humor/breather/filler chapter since I gotta include a few of those before I get to what I decided to do following the second Jaden/Aster duel (which is different. I wouldn't say it's** _ **dark**_ **per say but...let's just say Haou is going to get more screentime and I'll leave it at that).**

 **Jaden: long explanation. Anything else you wanna tell us?**

 **Blaze: yeah, the poll I had on my profile is closed now and I have decided that I am going to post the first chapter of both** _ **The Ties That Bind**_ **and** _ **Allegiance**_ **today** **. I decided to let you all know in this chapter just in case you wanted to check out either of those stories (or both of them).**

 **Jaden: cool**

 **Kaiba: WHY DID YOU SET THE BLUE-EYES WHITE JET ON FIRE?!**

 **Bakura: because you wouldn't let me set KaibaCorp Headquarters on fire, foolish mortal**

 **Blaze: (sighs and shakes head) well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	5. A Tag Duel

**Time for a couple of breather/filler chapters before we get back into the canon storyline. I have quite a few of these planned, especially for during the time that Jaden's in Neo-Space.**

 **Thank you to** _ **DisneyOUATgirl1437, Sorcerer of the Stories, KiritoKirigaya-SAO, DarkZorua100, weather741, Team5dsforever, a1993, EndlessNight025, Lightclaw's Shadow, decode9, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**_ **and** _ **iloveyugiohGX93**_ **for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are the greatest.**

 **Well, here is the chapter in which there is a therapy session, a prank, a tag duel and another prank to close things off. I hope that you enjoy it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

 **5**

 **A Tag Duel**

"So how do you feel today, Jaden?"

Jaden relaxed slightly in his chair. It was late afternoon; classes were done for the day and Jaden was at his weekly therapy sessions with Dr. Nakamura. A little less than a week had gone by since Syrus got into Ra Yellow, and opted for staying in the Red Dorm, and there wasn't much to talk about with his therapist since their last meeting.

"I feel fine," he said softly.

Nakamura nodded, brushing a few strands of pale-blue hair out of her face. "Up for talking about what happened a bit more?" she asked.

Jaden sighed. "We've talked about what happened before," he said quietly. Granted, he knew that they didn't really delve into anything that happened.

"Yes, I know but perhaps we should try talking more about it. Let's talk about Alexis," Nakamura suggested.

Jaden flinched and closed his eyes, not wanting to think about what happened to his girlfriend, let alone talk about it.

"I understand that it hurts, Jaden, if you don't want to talk, we won't have to, but it may help," Nakamura said gently.

"It's hard," Jaden said softly. "Watching what happened to her, I can't…I can't get it outta my head!" Tears appeared in his eyes and he hastily wiped them away as he whispered, "I nearly lost her and what happened to her is my fault."

"Why do you believe that?"

Jaden said nothing, opening his eyes to gaze up at the ceiling, that familiar self-loathing and guilt eating away at him. It never really went away. Despite Jaden assuring his friends and family that he no longer blamed himself, a part of him still did.

Nakamura rephrase the question. "How is it your fault?" she asked.

Jaden was silent for a long moment, knowing that he couldn't tell her the whole story. He couldn't exactly tell the therapist he was a murderer and that was why everything happened.

' _Judai, Haou is the murderer, not you,_ ' Yubel said firmly in Jaden's mind.

 _Yeah, but how am I supposed to tell that to Dr. Nakamura? Oh, by the way, I'm the reincarnation of a psychotic king of an alternate dimension and it was his fault that all this happened. She'd probably admit me to a psych ward!_ Jaden thought irritably. He paused and then added silently, _especially if she found out I'm also arguing with people in my head, now that I think about it._

' _Psychotic? I am not psychotic!_ ' Haou exclaimed. He fell silent and then added, ' _…anymore_.'

' _She_ _could come to the same conclusion that Celina came to,_ ' Yubel said, ignoring Haou, who scowled. ' _That_ _you have DID._ '

"Jaden?"

"What?!" Jaden snapped irritably, not responding to Yubel's words.

"You were spacing out," Nakamura said, not at all phased by Jaden's irritation; it was common for Jaden to become irritable and snappy and that was natural for someone with his condition, or so Dr. Nakamura said.

"Are you all right?" Nakamura asked.

"I'm fine," Jaden muttered.

"Then will you answer the question? If not, I understand."

Jaden fell silent again. "He was after me," he said finally, deciding he may as well. "He did all of this to get back at me for something that happened nine years ago."

"He blamed you for what happened to him nine years earlier?" Nakamura asked.

"I just said that, didn't I?" Jaden snapped.

"Yes, you did. What happened for him to blame you?"

Jaden went quiet. "The death of his brother and his friends," he murmured.

The therapist frowned but said nothing, simply waited for Jaden to continue.

"It wasn't my fault, at least that's what everyone I've told says, but he blamed me for it," Jaden murmured. "And I can't help but blame myself as well."

"Did you have something to do with the death of his brother and friends?" Nakamura asked gently.

Jaden closed his eyes. "I…I wanna say that I didn't, but…I can't since I believe I was partially responsible," he said softly. "It was like I was watching but was unable to stop what happened."

The therapist studied him for a moment and nodded. "And you feel yourself responsible because of this," she said.

"Yeah," Jaden said with a nod. "I mean, it all happened so fast and I…felt like I didn't have any control over what I was doing. I killed them and Kaage hated me because of it."

Nakamura nodded. "Have you ever heard of a disorder known as Dissociative Identity Disorder?" she asked.

Jaden, wondering at the change of subject, nodded. "Yeah, it's like you have two different personalities in one body, right?"

"Essentially speaking, yes, but it is much more complicated than that," the therapist said. "And it's pretty rare that someone with DID only has one other identity, but I'm sure it has happened before."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that I believe that you have this disorder and that it was your other identity that was responsible for the death of Kaage's brother and his friends but, because you were aware of what was happening, you blame yourself," Nakamura said. She paused and, when Jaden said nothing, she asked, "Can you tell me what happened nine years ago?"

Jaden hesitated. "You won't tell anyone?" he asked.

"I am sworn to maintain patient confidentiality. Unless whatever you say will lead to you harming yourself or others, nothing said here will ever leave this room."

Jaden studied the therapist for a moment and then slowly told her about what happened nine years ago; all throughout their many sessions since, Jaden hadn't once talked about what happened nine years ago. For the first few weeks, he had been reluctant to talk about anything at all and, after that, he had just talked about what happened over the summer. But today was the first time that Jaden had ever talked about why he blamed himself.

Nine years ago, he hadn't thought he needed help. His parents had suggested that he and Raiden see a therapist but neither of them wanted to. Jaden had been a child and he just wanted to forget about everything and he definitely didn't want to talk about itl. His parents stopped trying to get him to see a therapist after a while and Jaden learned, later, it was because they knew therapy wouldn't work if the person wouldn't let it work for them, or had convinced themselves they didn't need it, like Jaden had.

Pulling himself from those thoughts, he explained about the deaths of Kaage's brother and friends haltingly, pausing every now and then but, eventually, he got the entire story out, though he left out the part about what Yubel did. He didn't want to try to explain that, especially since it was doubtful that his therapist would believe him.

Nakamura nodded. "I can see why you would blame yourself," she said. "But it wasn't your fault."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Jaden said.

"But you refuse to believe it yourself." It wasn't a question.

Jaden answered anyway. "Yeah, it's hard. I know, but I still feel guilty."

"That's natural."

"Is there a point to this?" To Jaden, they didn't seem to be getting anywhere with this conversation.

Nakamura smiled gently at this. "I'm just trying to get to the heart of the matter," she said. "I know it seems like we aren't going anywhere, but you're talking about it and that is helping you. Do you wish to try talking about what happened to Alexis now?"

Jaden bit his lip. "I can…I can try," he said quietly.

"All right. Now what happened?"

Jaden closed his eyes and slowly recounted what happened to Alexis, about how Kaage had kidnapped her brother to force her to duel him, how she had lost and he 'did something' to her that put her into a coma; he couldn't exactly tell Nakamura about what really happened to Alexis.

"It hurt so much to see that happen to her," Jaden whispered. "I thought…I thought I had lost her, that I would never get to hold her and tell her how much I love her again, that I would…would never get to see her beautiful eyes or see her smile again…" He trailed off, tears falling from his eyes. It just felt different seeing it happen to Alexis than just hearing about it, as he had when Amnael had defeated her. The same could be said for Kyle. It was even worse for his siblings since they had both been injured so badly that their chances of survival were slim.

Watching his girlfriend and friend get their souls taken and then learning that his brother was in critical condition and, on top of that, watching his sister get stabbed and nearly bleed out and then, to top even that, nearly drowning himself...

And, of course, what happened nine years ago...

From what Jaden knew about PTSD, one was more likely to get it after experiencing a traumatic event, or events, if they experienced a trauma when they were younger. That was why when Dr. Nakamura told him that he likely had it, he wasn't all that surprised.

"She's safe now, Jaden," Nakamura assured him. "She's all right."

"I know she is," Jaden said. "But I still have nightmares over what happened to her, as well as what happened to Kyle, Kasumi and Raiden, even what happened to me when I dueled Kaage."

Nakamura nodded and then glanced at her watch. "It seems we're running out of time," she said. "Do you feel better at all?"

"A little," Jaden admitted softly.

"All right. Now, I have a few more questions for you before I let you go," Nakamura said.

"All right."

"My first one is did your parents try to help you with what happened nine years ago?" Nakamura asked gently.

Jaden was silent for a moment. "They tried," he said finally. "For both me and my brother, they tried but I didn't want to talk about it and I didn't want to think about it at all so I guess I convinced myself I didn't need help. I mean, therapy wouldn't have worked if I didn't think I needed it, right?"

"Yes. You built a wall up when you were a child and, unless you brought that wall down on your own, seeing a therapist wouldn't have helped. That is why it's helping you now because you have come to realize you do need it and have brought that wall down, yes?"

"Yeah. I just realized I'm worse off now than I was back then." Jaden sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You know, in hindsight, maybe I should've listened to my parents back then. Hindsight is 20/20 I guess."

"You wouldn't be the first child to try to simply forget, on your own, a traumatic event," said Nakamura, writing something else on her notebook and then looking back at Jaden.

"Next question, have you been spending time with your friends?"

"Other than in class, sometimes," Jaden said. "I'm not…avoiding them, if that's what you're asking, not much, anyway." As he had said at their last session, Jaden wasn't talking to Alexis, Kyle, or his siblings as much as he used to.

"And your siblings?"

"The same."

"Have you tried talking with them about what happened?"

Jaden's silence answered that question.

Nakamura nodded. "I know I already suggested this, but try talking to them," she suggested. "You don't have to talk about everything that happened. Start small and go from there. They're your family and friends, I'm sure they want to help you get through this, but you have to take the first step yourself."

"I know," Jaden said softly. "It's hard, but…I'll try."

"That's all you can do. Now, I will see you again next week."

"All right."

 **. . .**

Alexis made her way into the lounge area of Chazz's addition to the Slifer Red Dorm. It was a little after four and she knew that Jaden's session with Dr. Nakamura was about to end. She was hoping that she and Jaden could spend the rest of the day together, even if it was just taking a walk around campus.

She noticed that Chazz was there, relaxing on the couch with Arina curled up next to him, while Kasumi was hanging upside down on an armchair, Raiden was lying on his stomach on the ground with a book open in front of him. Hikari was seated at the other end of the couch, relaxing while talking with her roommate Kira. Syrus and Hassleberry were also there, seated on the ground and working on their homework.

"Hey, Alexis," Kasumi greeted her as she sat up and then clutched her head. "Ow!"

"Well, don't do that," Hikari scolded.

Kasumi stuck out her tongue at Hikari, who responded in kind.

Raiden chuckled, closing his book and sitting up. "I'm bored," he said. "I think I'm going to head over to the library."

"You're bored and you're heading toward the most boring place on the island?" Kasumi repeated.

"The library isn't boring," Raiden said.

"Yes, it is," Kasumi said.

' _But_ _he's boring himself so it's not that big of a surprise,_ ' Shire said, appearing on Kasumi's shoulder, though no one else but Chazz and Raiden knew it.

Raiden chugged a couch cushion at Kasumi that smacked her in the face.

"Hey! What was that for?! Shire said it, not me!" Kasumi protested.

Raiden smirked and dodged the cushion that Kasumi tossed back at him. "Missed!" The next one nailed him in the face.

"Ha!" Kasumi shouted gleefully and was promptly hit in the face with the same couch cushion.

"Yeah, I can definitely see how they're Jaden's siblings," Chazz said with a shake of his head and was hit with a cushion. "All right! Who threw that?"

"He did!"

"She did!"

Kasumi and Raiden said at once, pointing at each other.

Alexis, Syrus and Hassleberry snickered.

"What did I miss?" Jaden asked as he walked into the lounge.

"Shire called Raiden boring and Raiden tossed a pillow at _me_ because of it," Kasumi said. "I didn't even say anything."

"He was probably getting you back for the pillow fight back home that got us into trouble with Mom."

"That was your fault!" Kasumi, Raiden, and Chazz all said at once.

Jaden smiled sheepishly. "Oh, yeah."

Alexis chuckled and walked over to join Jaden, curling an arm around him and kissing his cheek. "How was your therapy session?" she asked.

Jaden shrugged, his arm snaking around her waist. "Fine," he said in a tone that Alexis recognized as his 'I don't want to talk about it' tone so she said nothing more about the matter. She wasn't going to push him to talk; she would be there when he was ready to talk about it, though.

 **. . .**

Raven skateboarded down the hall. Classes were over but she had spent the last few hours in the gym playing basketball and was now heading back to her dorm. She skidded around the corner and crashed into someone, sending the two of them to the ground. "Oh, sorry," she said, looking up to find herself lying on Steven, the newest member of the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

"It's okay, but could you get off me? Your elbow's in my stomach," Steven said with a grimace of pain.

"Sorry." Raven quickly climbed off the new Obelisk and stood up, holding out a hand to help the other Obelisk to his feet.

"Ms. Johnson!" a voice snapped out and Raven turned as Chancellor Crowler walked over to join them with Vice Chancellor Bonaparte right behind him.

"Yeah, Crowler?" Raven said.

"That's Dr. Crowler to you," Crowler said firmly. "And how many times have we told you? No skateboarding in the halls."

The Winged Beast/Dragon duelist seemed to think about it for a minute. "Another five times might do it…maybe," she said with a shrug.

Crowler folded his arms across his chest. "Well, I actually came to speak to you for another reason," he said. "As you well know, Seto Kaiba has altered the policy, making it so that girls can stay in any of the three dorms. That being said, I have looked at your grades and I've decided that unless you can bring your grades up, you will be demoted to Slifer Red."

"Whatever," Raven said dismissively. Truth was, she was an intelligent girl but she just liked pretending to not be that intelligent because it threw everyone off; she would act stupid and get bad grades but, where it counted, like in tests or duels, she would score high enough to prove that she really did know the material.

"Can I go now?" she asked.

"Fine," said Crowler.

Raven dropped the skateboard back onto the ground and climbed onto it. "See ya later, Steven," she called and skateboarded away, ignoring the fact that Crowler was shouting at her to stop skateboarding in the hall.

Bonaparte shook his head. "And she's in Obelisk? With her grades and how she acts, she may as well be a Slifer," he muttered.

Crowler nodded in agreement.

Steven wandered away, thinking back to his duel against Raven a few days earlier. He didn't agree with Bonaparte; he believed that Raven deserved to be in Obelisk even if she didn't have great grades.

 **. . .**

Zoey and Nathan were heading back to the Obelisk Blue Dorm, talking with each other as they walked.

"I'm liking it here so far," Zoey said cheerfully. "I'm so glad we were able to come."

Nathan nodded in agreement. "I wonder how Tricia and Sis are doing?" he wondered.

"I'm sure they're fine. We could call 'em later to check up on them, if ya want," Zoey said with a shrug. "Hey, why don't we go find someone to duel? We haven't had a tag-duel in a while."

Nathan shrugged. "All right," he said with a small smile as he followed his sister, who jogged away. "But who do you want to duel?"

Zoey looked thoughtful. "Well, that Raven girl that dueled a few days ago seems like a strong opponent. I think I'm gonna track her down and see if she'll duel us," she said.

"If we're going along that line then I'll ask Steven if he'll be willing to team up with Raven and have a tag-duel with us," Nathan said. "He seems like a strong duelist, too."

"Cool. Let's go ask them!" Zoey said cheerfully and jogged off ahead.

Nathan shook his head and laughed quietly at his sister's enthusiasm and followed her.

 **. . .**

Jaden and Alexis were walking, hand in hand, on the beach. They had decided to go for a walk earlier and had found themselves at the beach; thankfully, Jaden no longer stayed away from water, though he still jumped when he heard a splash. Alexis smiled as the warm air brushed against her cheek and pushed a few strands of blonde hair into her face. She brushed them aside and glanced at her boyfriend.

"This is nice," she said softly, leaning against him.

Jaden curled his arm around Alexis's shoulders. "Yeah, it is," he said quietly, turning and kissing Alexis's cheek. He went silent for a long moment and then sighed.

"What's the matter?" Alexis asked.

"Just thinking," Jaden murmured. He bit his lip and then turned to his girlfriend, studying her features and trying hard to not think about what happened to her in Honolulu. It was difficult; he could still see her falling and her getting hit from those attacks from Kaage. He shivered at the memory and drew Alexis closer to him.

Alexis rested her head on his chest. "I love you, Jaden," she said quietly.

"I love you, too," Jaden replied, kissing the top of her head and then smiled down at her, though his eyes still held remembered pain in them.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Dr. Nakamura even said that it would be a good idea to talk about what happened with you, Kyle, Raiden and Kasumi but…I guess I just don't know if I can." He shook his head and then turned his gaze to the ocean, shivering at the memory of nearly drowning in the ocean after his duel against Kaage.

Alexis gazed at him and then guided him away from the lapping waters of the ocean and toward the forest.

"We should head back to the Slifer Dorm soon," Jaden said. "Raiden said something about pranking Chazz and I wanna see how that turns out."

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Do I wanna know what he's planning on doing?"

"I don't even know what he's planning on doing."

Alexis laughed and the two of them headed back the way they had come.

 **. . .**

"Hey, Raven!"

Raven skidded to a halt on her skateboard, having been skateboarding through the first floor of the Obelisk Blue Girls' dorm, and turned to find Zoey, the red-haired first year student whom Raven had met briefly when she first arrived, jogging over to join her with a look of excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah, Zoey?" she said.

"I was wondering if you would like to duel," Zoey said eagerly.

"Sure thing."

"But my brother and I wanna do a tag duel, so do you mind teaming up with Steven? Nathan wants to duel him after seeing how well he did in his duel against you," Zoey said.

Raven shrugged. "I don't mind." She didn't mind partnering up with anyone as she was generally a nice person to everyone, unless they got her mad, which was rather hard to do.

"Cool!" Zoey said cheerfully.

 **. . .**

The news that there was going to be a tag-duel between Zoey and Nathan Bradford and Raven Johnson and Steven Ravenholm had spread throughout the school soon enough, mostly because Crowler had caught wind of it and decided to showcase it to the entire school to show just how good they were, and also assess whether they would be of use to his plans to gain fame for the school.

Back at the Slifer Dorm, the gang had learned about the upcoming duel and everyone was excited about it. Jaden was excited and it made the others relieved that Jaden was acting like his old self. Jaden was also very amused, and that was because Raiden had drawn, in marker, a mustache and cat whiskers on Chazz while the other had been taking a nap and then wrote 'Ojamas Rock' on his forehead.

Needless to say, Chazz was not happy

"Get back here!" Chazz shouted as he chased Raiden around the lounge while the older Yuki laughed and ran away from him.

"What? It's a good look on ya!" Raiden called back.

Syrus chuckled and shook his head while Jaden smirked and then stretched out a leg when Raiden ran past, tripping his older brother and sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Ow! Judai!" Raiden whined, getting up. Chazz caught up with him and immediately grabbed him in a headlock.

"Payback," Jaden said with a shrug. "I still remember when you did something like that to me when we were eleven."

Kasumi burst out laughing. "I remember that. I still have the picture," she gasped and then grinned at her sister, Arina, Alexis, and Kira. "Remind me to show ya later."

"Kas! I thought you destroyed that," Jaden protested.

"It's perfect blackmail material," Raiden said with a grin, still fighting to break free from the headlock Chazz had him in. "Let me go!"

"Well, we should probably be heading out if we wanna get to the duel in time, Sarge," Hassleberry said.

"I'm not leaving with this"—Chazz released Raiden and pointed at his face—"on my face!"

"Just wash it off, then," Syrus said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I would, but _someone_ "—Chazz glared at Raiden—"used permanent marker."

"It was the only marker I could find," Raiden said with a shrug and, with a little _eep_ , hid behind Jaden when Chazz looked about ready to leap at and strangle him.

"Yeah, you used that excuse when you did that to me," Jaden said. "Don't worry, Chazz, I'll help ya get him back for this."

Kasumi chuckled. "Oh, you're screwed, Rai," she said. Though he wasn't as mischievous as Raiden, Jaden has done his share of pranks and had gotten Raiden back for his pranks before and usually pulled a prank that was far more embarrassing. He just didn't do it often.

Raiden gulped. "Uhhh, is it too late to apologize?" he asked hopefully.

The glare Chazz gave him answered that.

"We'll go over possible ideas after the duel, Chazz," Jaden said with a smile.

"Fine. I'll be spending the next half hour trying to get this off me," Chazz grumbled and stalked off toward the nearest bathroom.

"I'll record the duel for you," Arina called.

Chazz nodded once and disappeared into the bathroom on the first floor.

Jaden smirked at Raiden, who looked terrified. "Payback's gonna be fun, Rai," he said cheerfully and then, taking Alexis's hand, he left the dorm.

 **. . .**

The duel arena filled up with students sitting with their friends or their dorm mates. The gang found seats near the bottom of the tiered seats and they were joined by Kyle and Celina. "Hey, guys," Celina greeted them.

"Where's Chazz?" Kyle asked.

Arina pointed to Raiden. "Raiden drew on his face in permanent marker while he was taking a nap, and so he's busy trying to wash the marker off," she explained.

"It was just a prank," Raiden muttered.

"We know, but that's not gonna stop us from getting you back," Jaden said.

"I didn't even do anything to you."

"I know, but I never got a chance to get you back for what happened when we were eleven."

"That was five years ago!"

"And your point is…?"

"Grr!"

Jaden laughed while Raiden pouted.

Kasumi shook her head. "You know, it's days like these that I wonder if Raiden really is the older brother," she said.

"Yeah, he does act like he's eight at times," Jaden said.

"So do you," Raiden retorted.

"Ain't that the truth," Kasumi said with a snicker.

Jaden scowled at her.

Down in the arena, Raven and Steven were talking quietly to each other. "So you really don't mind dueling with me?" Raven asked.

Steven shook his head. "No," he said. "Though I don't know how compatible our decks will be."

"We'll figure things out," Raven said with a shrug and then walked over to her spot on the duel arena across from Nathan.

Crowler hopped onto the duel arena. "This duel will be a tag-duel with each team sharing 8000 Life Points," Crowler began. "And it will be between Zoey and Nathan Bradford and Steven Ravenholm and Raven Johnson."

"Ready, sis?" Nathan asked, shuffling his deck and inserting it into his duel disk.

"Ready!" Zoey said cheerfully as her duel disk whirred to life. "Good luck, you two!" she added to Raven and Steven.

"Thanks, you, too," Raven said and Steven echoed her quietly.

"Game on!" they declared as they drew their opening hands.

 **Steven/Raven: 8000**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 8000**

"Who goes first?" Steven asked.

"I'll let you go first, then me, then Raven, then Nathan," Zoey suggested.

"Good enough for me," Raven said with a shrug.

"All right, I draw," Steven said, drawing his sixth card. "And I start by summoning Knight Day Grepher in Attack Mode."

In a burst of light, a muscular warrior wielding a broadsword in dark-purple armor with a dark-purple cloak billowing around appeared on the field (A: 1700/D: 1600).

"And I will end with that," Steven said.

"My turn, then," Zoey said, drawing a card and then glancing at her hand. She picked a card and placed it on her duel disk, saying, "And I summon Fire Princess in Attack Mode."

A gray-haired woman in a dark-red dress wielding a staff in one hand appeared (A: 1300/D: 1500).

"And then I activate the Spell, Spell Absorption," the red-haired Obelisk added, inserting the card into her duel disk. "Now, every time a Spell is activated and resolves, we regain 500 Life Points. And I end with that."

"Okay, my turn," Raven said, drawing a card. "And I set this card in facedown Defense Mode and set another card and end my turn." Two facedown cards, one that was vertical and the other that was horizontal, appeared at her feet.

"My move," Nathan said quietly, drawing a card. "And I summon Blade Knight in Attack Mode."

A warrior in blue armor with a sword and a diamond-shaped shield appeared (A: 1600/D: 1000).

"And next I equip him with Lightning Blade, increasing his Attack by 800."

The sword was suddenly surrounded by crackling energy (A: 1600-2400).

"And Spell Absorption activates, granting us 500 Life Points," Nathan added as they were surrounded by a white light.

 **Steven/Raven: 8000**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 8500**

"And Fire Princess's effect also activates, dealing you 500 points of damage," Zoey said. Fire Princess held up her staff as it glowed and a blast of fire shot toward Steven and Nathan.

 **Steven/Raven: 7500**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 8500**

"And I end my turn," Nathan said.

"Looks like Zoey and Nathan got first blood, though they couldn't attack," Alexis commented. "Plus they got extra Life Points."

"Not bad," Raiden complimented.

Steven drew a card and glanced at it. "I place these two cards facedown and then summon Gemini Soldier in Attack Mode," he said.

A small warrior in dark-green and gold armor with a pale-green headdress appeared (A: 500/D: 300).

"Knight Day Grepher, attack Fire Princess," Steven ordered and his knight shot forward and cleaved through Fire Princess.

 **Steven/Raven: 7500**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 8100**

"Gemini Soldier, attack Zoey directly," the Gemini duelist ordered and his small warrior also jumped forward and stabbed at Zoey.

 **Steven/Raven: 7500**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 7600**

"And I end with that," Steven said.

"Well, at least they won't be dealt damage every time a Spell is activated anymore," Celina said.

"Yes, though Zoey and Nathan can still regain Life Points every time they use a Spell, which may put Steven and Raven at a disadvantage," Bastion said.

"When did you get here?" Kasumi asked, glancing at the Ra, who had taken a seat behind Jaden.

"Just now. I was running a bit late," Bastion said.

"My draw," Zoey said, drawing a card. "And I summon Magician's Valkyria in Attack Mode."

A magician in dark aqua top and pointed hat with a purple skirt and long brown hair appeared (A: 1600/D: 1800).

"Magicain's Valkyria attack Gemini Soldier, Scepter Blast," Zoey ordered and her magician unleashed a blast of magic that slammed into Gemini Soldier, destroying it.

 **Steven/Raven: 6400**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 7600**

"That's it for me."

"My turn," Raven said, drawing a card. Hmm, don't have any monsters that are strong enough to take on her Magician's Valkyria, she thought. "And I summon Mist Condor in Defense Mode."

A large condor with dark blue plumage appeared (A: 1400/D: 400).

"Now, I'll also Flip Summon Stealth Bird." Her horizontal card flipped, revealing a large Stymphalian bird that seemed to blend into the surroundings (A: 700/D: 1700).

"Nice, when Stealth Bird is Flip Summoned, it inflicts a 1000 points of damage to the opponent," Kyle said, watching as a blast of energy struck Zoey and Nathan's duel disks.

 **Steven/Raven: 6400**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 6600**

"And then I activate Stealth Bird's effect and return it to facedown Defense Position and end my turn with that," Raven added and her Stealth Bird returned to its previous facedown position.

Steven watched her for a moment. _I don't want her to do all the work,_ he thought, returning his attention to his opponents.

"My turn," Nathan said, drawing a card, "and I summon Command Knight in Attack Mode."

A blonde warrior woman with a purple cape around her shoulders appeared (A: 1200-1600/D: 1900).

"Now, all Warriors that I control gain 400 Attack."

His Blade Knight's Attack also increased (A: 2400-2800).

"I activate my Shadow Spell Trap," Raven called, revealing her Trap. "Now your Blade Knight loses 700 Attack and can't attack or change his Battle Position."

Blade Knight was suddenly held down by a series of dark chains (A: 2800-2100).

"All right, Command Knight, attack Mist Condor," Nathan ordered.

"I activate my Trap, Kunai with Chain," Steven shouted, revealing his facedown. "And I'll use both of its effects: First, your attacking monster is changed to Defense Mode." A chain shot out and wrapped around Command Knight, forcing her to kneel down. "Next, I can equip this card to one of my monsters and increase its Attack by 500. I'll go with Knight Day Grepher."

Grepher grabbed the chain knife as his power increased (A: 1700-2200).

"Nice move, Steven," Raven said with a grin.

Steven smiled shyly back. "Thanks," he said.

"Good job. They just prevented Nathan from attacking," Atticus said.

"Gees! What is with you people and popping up outta nowhere?" Kasumi grumbled.

Atticus, dropping into a seat next to where Kira was sitting, chuckled. "I'm a ninja," he said.

Alexis sweatdropped. "No, no you aren't," she said.

Atticus pouted, folding his arms across his chest, the splinted hand resting on his arm. "Well, I could be if I wanted to," he said.

Alexis shook her head.

"I end my turn," Nathan said.

"My move, I draw," Steven said, drawing a card and then holding it out. "And I activate Magical Mallet and shuffle the three cards in my hand back into my deck and drawing three more cards."

"Yeah, but Spell Absorption also activates, giving us 500 more Life Points," Zoey reminded them as they were surrounded by a white light.

 **Steven/Raven: 6400**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 7100**

"And now I activate Burden of the Mighty, which decreases the Attack of all of your monsters by 100 times their Level."

The card rose from the ground and all of Nathan and Zoey's monsters got weaker (Blade Knight A: 2100-1700) (Command Knight A: 1600-1200) (Magician's Valkyria A: 1600-1200).

Spell Absorption activated once more.

 **Steven/Raven: 6400**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 7600**

"I know. Now I summon Infinity Dark in Attack Mode," Steven added, placing the card on his duel disk.

A black-clad fiend with a tattered black cloak appeared (A: 1500/D: 1200).

"Now, Knight Day Grepher, attack Blade Knight," Steven ordered and the two knights clashed before Grepher slashed right through Blade Knight.

 **Steven/Raven: 6400**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 7100**

"Now, Infinity Dark, attack Magician's Valkyria," the Gemini duelist added and the dark fiend jumped forward and slammed a fist into Magician's Valkyria, destroying her.

 **Steven/Raven: 6400**

 **Zoey/Nathan:** **6800**

"And then I place this facedown and end my turn," Steven added, inserting a card into his duel disk.

Zoey drew a card. "I summon Gemini Elf in Attack Mode," she said as a pair of female elfin twins appeared on the field (A: 1900-1500/D: 900).

"And next I activate Mage Power and equip it to Gemini Elf, which increases their Attack by 500 times the number of Spell and Traps I control," Zoey said.

"And I activate my facedown, Gemini Counter," Steven said, revealing his first facedown. "By switching Infinity Dark to facedown Defense Mode, I can negate the activation of your Spell and destroy it."

"Drat," Zoey pouted. "All right then I'll just have Gemini Elf attack your facedown Infinity Dark."

"And I also activate Waboku; now my monster isn't destroyed and we take no damage for the rest of the turn," Steven said, revealing his second facedown.

Zoey pouted again. "Fine, I place this facedown and end my turn," she said, inserting a card into her duel disk.

"My turn then," Raven said, drawing a card. "And I'll start by activating Divine Wind of Mist Valley." Instantly, the arena changed and they were suddenly in a crystal canyon with strong wind surging around them.

After that, Spell Absorption activated yet again, increasing Zoey and Nathan's Life Points.

 **Steven/Raven: 6400**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 7300**

"Next, I summon Mist Valley Falcon in Attack Mode."

In a burst of wind, a white-haired dark-skinned person with dark-brown wings wielding a glowing sword appeared on the field (A: 2000/D: 1200).

"Then I Flip Summon Stealth Bird, which activates its effect," Raven added.

"I activate Divine Wrath," Zoey said, revealing her facedown. "This negates the activation of your monster's effect and destroys it so long as I discard a card."

She did so and Stealth Bird shattered as a blast of light shot downward and crashed into it.

Raven pressed her lips together. "All right then I'll just have Mist Valley Falcon attack Gemini Elf, though I have to return one card I control to my hand." She retrieved Mist Condor and Mist Valley Falcon jumped forward and slammed her glowing blade into the elf twins, destroying them.

 **Steven/Raven: 6400**

 **Zoey/Nathan:** **6800**

"And the effect of Divine Wind of Mist Valley activates, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Wind monster from deck since I returned a face-up Wind monster from my field to my hand. I choose Hunter Owl, and thanks to his effect, he gains 500 Attack for every Wind monster I control," Raven added.

An owl wielding a scythe with large orange eyes appeared on the field (A: 1000-2000/D: 900).

"Next, I'll have him attack you directly, Zoey!"

The anthropomorphic owl flew forward before striking the red-haired girl with his scythe.

 **Steven/Raven: 6400**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 4800**

"And I end with that," Raven finished.

"My draw then," Nathan said, drawing a card and glancing at it. He then looked at his sister. "Sis, do you mind if I destroy Spell Absorption?"

"Do what you gotta do, bro," Zoey said.

"All right, I play Heavy Storm to destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field," Nathan said, inserting the card and harsh winds surged around the arena, destroying Raven's Field Spell, Steven's Kuni with Chain and Burden of the Mighty, and Spell Absorption (Command Knight A: 1200-1600) (Knight Day Grepher A: 2200-1700).

"And next I switch Command Knight to Attack Mode and summon Gearfried the Iron Knight, also in Attack Mode," Nathan added and his dark-blue and iron-gray knight appeared on the field (A: 1800-2200/D: 1600).

"Gearfried, attack Mist Valley Falcon," Nathan ordered and his knight moved forward before cleaving Mist Valley Falcon in two.

 **Steven/Raven: 6200**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 4800**

Since there was now only one Wind monster on Raven's field, Hunter Owl's power weakened some (A: 2000-1500).

"Now, Command Knight, destroy Hunter Owl," the younger Obelisk ordered and his knight strode forward and her blade sank into the owl, causing him to screech out and shatter.

 **Steven/Raven: 6100**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 4800**

"And I will end with that," Nathan said.

Steven wordlessly drew a card and glanced at it. "I'll switch Infinity Dark into Attack Mode and then have him and Knight Day Grepher attack Zoey directly."

The two Gemini monsters sprang forward and each unleashed their attacks upon the red-haired girl.

 **Steven/Raven: 6100**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 1600**

"Zoey!" Nathan called.

"I'm okay," Zoey said, giving everyone a thumbs-up as she got to her feet.

"Sorry," Steven said quietly. After ending his Battle Phase, he help up a card and added, "Next, I play Polymerization."

"Polymerization? What's he fusing?" Jaden wondered.

"There are a few Fusion monsters out there that can be fused using Gemini monsters," Raiden said.

"I fuse Knight Day Grepher and Infinity Dark in order to Fusion Summon First of the Dragons in Attack Mode," Steven said.

His knight and his fiend vanished into a vortex. They were replaced by a giant vicious looking purple serpentine dragon with large bat-like wings (A: 2700/D: 2000).

"I end my turn."

"All right, my turn," Zoey said as she drew a card. "I play Spellbook Inside the Pot to have us each draw three cards."

At that, all four duelists drew three new cards from their decks.

Zoey glanced at her new hand and then looked at her brother. "Hey, bro, mind if I borrow a monster?"

"Go ahead, sis," Nathan said.

"All right, I tribute Nathan's Command Knight in order to summon Chaos Command Magician in Attack Mode," she said.

Command Knight vanished and, in its place, was a tall magician in dark-green and gold robes with a dark-green and gold scepter in his hand topped with a red gem (A: 2400/D: 1900) (Gearfried A: 2200-1800).

"Next, I'll equip Chaos Command Magician with Bound Wand, which increases his Attack by 100 points times his Level. Since his Level is six, that's 600 points."

The Spellcaster's scepter was replaced with an ornate want with a large glowing red crystal on top, increasing his power (A: 2400-3000).

"Not bad," Raven said.

"Yup and it's gonna get better. For us, anyway. Time for some payback," Zoey said with a grin. "Chaos Command Magician, attack Raven directly, magical blast!" Her magician conjured up an orb of dark-red and dark-green magic and tossed the orb at Raven. It crashed into her duel disk with enough force to knock Raven off her feet and taking out a chunk of their Life Points.

 **Steven/Raven: 3100**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 1600**

"Ouch," Raven murmured.

"You okay?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Raven assured him as she got up.

"I place these two cards facedown and end my turn, you're up," Zoey said as two vertical facedowns appeared at her feet.

Raven drew a card and then grinned. "I remove Stealth Bird and Hunter Owl in my Graveyard from play to Special Summon Dark Simorgh!"

"Aw, nice! That's one of Raven's best cards!" Jaden cheered.

Alexis chuckled fondly, thankful that today was turning into a good day for Jaden.

In a gust of dark wind, a large black bird decorated with silver jewelry on its head, wings, and talons appeared on the field with a loud screech (A: 2700/D: 1000).

"While Dark Simorgh is on the field, you two won't be able to Set any cards," Raven informed the twin duelists before adding, "Next, I'll summon out my second Stealth Bird in Attack Mode."

Another sky blue Stymphalian bird took to the field (A: 700/D: 1700).

"Now, Dark Simorgh, attack Gearfried."

Dark Simorgh let out a sharp cry before flapping its wings, creating a black gale that shot forward and enveloped Gearfried, destroying him.

 **Steven/Raven: 3100**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 700**

"You're up, Stealth Bird. Attack Nathan directly and end this duel," Raven ordered.

"Not gonna happen. Go, Dimension Wall," Zoey said, revealing one of her face-downs.

"Damn!" Raven swore as her monster's wind hit a wall and was redirected back at her.

 **Steven/Raven: 2400**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 700**

"I activate Stealth Bird's effect to switch it into facedown Defense Mode and end my turn," Raven said as Stealth Bird vanished underneath a horizontal facedown card.

"My move," Nathan said, drawing a card. "And I summon Marauding Captain in Defense Mode."

A blonde warrior appeared on the field and knelt down (A: 1200/D: 400).

"Then I use his effect to Special Summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard, also in Defense Mode."

An elfin warrior with a sweeping purple cape and long sword appeared and knelt down as well (A: 1400/D: 1200).

"And Obnoxious Celtic Guard can't be destroyed by a monster with 1900 or more Attack. I end my turn."

"My move, then," Steven said, drawing a card. "And I summon Blazewing Butterfly in Attack Mode."

In a wave of heat came a butterfly with wings made entirely of fire (A: 1500/D: 1500).

"But it won't be here long. I activate Gemini Spark!"

"Not bad," Raven said.

Steven smiled. "With this, I can tribute a Level 4 Gemini monster and target one card on the field and destroy it."

Zoey swore as Blazewing Butterfly was surrounded by a blue light and then shattered and a glowing Chaos Command Magician soon followed suit, Bound Wand getting destroyed along with him.

"And I also get to draw a card," Steven added and drew a card.

"Yeah, well, I activate Bound Wand's effect. Since it was sent to the Graveyard when Chaos Command Magician was destroyed, I can now Special Summon him back to the field."

The green-and-gold-clad Speallcaster reemerged on the field, kneeling down in Defense Mode this time (A: 2400/D: 1900).

"In that case, I guess my dragon will just have to take it out the old fashioned way. Go!" Steven ordered and First of the Dragons unleashed a blast of blue energy that took out Zoey's defending monster.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn," Steven said as he inserted two cards into his duel disk.

"This is getting to be a good duel," Raiden commented.

"Yes. All of them are doing rather well," Bastion agreed.

"My turn," Zoey said, drawing a card. "And I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." She did so before adding, "Now I'll summon Rapid-Fire Magician in Defense Mode."

A magician in a purple robe wielding two scepters, each topped with an orange and green orb respectively, appeared on the field (A: 1600/D: 1200).

"And next, I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase Nathan's and my Life Points by 1000."

 **Steven/Raven: 2400**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 1700**

"And, because I used a Normal Spell, Rapid-Fire Magician's effect deals you 400 points of damage."

The magician used his two scepters to toss a green-and-orange orb of energy at Steven and Raven.

 **Steven/Raven: 2000**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 1700**

"Next, I activate my face-down, Call of the Haunted to bring back Chaos Command Magician," the red-head added and her magician returned to the field once again (A: 2400/D: 1900).

"Chaos Command Magician, attack Raven's facedown Stealth Bird, magical blast!"

A sphere of magical energy slammed into the facedown monster, flipping Stealth Bird face-up before it shattered into pixels.

"With that, I end my turn," Zoey ended.

Raven drew a card before adding it to her hand. "I'll start by bringing out Mist Condor in Attack Mode."

The blue condor form Mist Valley returned to the field (A: 1400/D: 400).

"Then I'll have Dark Simorgh attack Chaos Command Magician," Raven declared and her Winged Beast unleashed another powerful wind that enveloped Chaos Command Magician, turning him into golden pixels.

 **Steven/Raven: 2000**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 1400**

"Now I'll have Mist Condor destroy your Rapid-Fire Magician!"

The azure condor flew forward before tearing its talons into Zoey's last monster, destroying it.

"Zoey and Nathan are in a tight spot right now," Celina commented.

"Yeah but they're still in it," Jaden said, leaning forward to watch the duel eagerly.

"I end my turn," Raven said.

Nathan drew a card and then picked out another one from his hand. "I Tribute Obnoxious Celtic Guard and Marauding in order to Tribute Summon Gilford the Legend in Attack Mode." Both monsters vanished. They were replaced by a muscular warrior with auburn hair in armor with a large broadsword in his hand (A: 2600/D: 2000).

"And when this card is Normal Summoned, I can equip as many Equip Spell cards from my Graveyard as possible unto a Warrior-Type monster I control, like Gilford himself. And since I only have Lightning Blade, I'll just equip that onto Gilford."

Nathan retrieved the card and inserted it beneath Gilford on his duel disk. The broadsword Gilford was wielding was suddenly surrounded by crackling electricity (A: 2600-3400).

Steven pressed a button on his duel disk. "I play Emergency Provision and get rid of my other facedown so that we regain 1000 Life Points," he said, his other facedown vanished and he and Raven were surrounded by a white light.

 **Steven/Raven: 3000**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 1400**

"Well, I guess we won't win this turn," Nathan said. "Gilford, attack Mist Condor!" Gilford dashed forward and Raven braced herself as Gilford's blade cut through the Winged Beast monster, destroying it.

 **Steven/Raven: 1000**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 1400**

"Next, I'll equip Gilford with the Spell, Ring of Magnetism," Nathen said, playing another card from his hand. "Although this card decreases Gilford's Attack and Defense by 500 points, as long as he's equipped with it, he's the only thing your monsters can attack, which means that my sis is off limits."

A glowing yellow ring appeared around one of Gilford's fingers as his power decreased a bit (A: 3400-2900/D: 2000-1500).

"I end my turn with that," Nathan said.

Steven drew a card and then smiled.

"You look like you've got a trick up your sleeve," Raven commented.

"I do," Steven said. "I've got this duel won. I summon Dark Valkyria in Attack Mode."

His dark black-and-orange winged fairy appeared on the field (A: 1800/D: 1050).

"It's still too weak to take on Gilford," Nathan said with a frown.

"And, remember, Ring of Magnetism won't let you attack me," Zoey reminded.

"I know," Steven said. "What I'm doing is equipping Valkyria with Amulet of Ambition." His fairy suddenly sported a golden amulet around her neck. "This card can only be equipped to a Normal Monster, and Dark Valkyria is still considered a Normal Monster. Now, Dark Valkyria, attack Gilford."

Nathan blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Amulet of Ambition's effect," Steven explained. "It increases Dark Valkyria's Attack by 500 times the difference between her Level and the Level of the monster she's attacking. Since the difference in their levels is four, her attack goes up by 2000 for this battle only."

Nathan's eyes widened as Dark Valkyria's attack skyrocketed (A: 1800-3800) and she launched a powerful blast of magic that slammed into Gilford, causing him to shout and then shatter into a million golden pixels.

 **Steven/Raven: 1000**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 500**

"And now that you're both wide open, I'll have First of the Dragons attack you directly!"

With a reverberating roar, the fierce dragon unlashed a blast of energy from its mouth that hit the Bradford twins with such force, they were knocked off their feet.

 **Steven/Raven: 1000 WINNER**

 **Zoey/Nathan: 0**

"The winner is Steven Ravenholm and Raven Johnson," Crowler called.

"Nice duel," Nathan said as he and Zoey walked over to join them. "You two are strong duelists. I wanna rematch someday."

"So do I," Zoey said with a grin.

"Though you could've been gentler with your attacks," Nathan complained.

Steven chuckled with a small smile. "Sorry," he said and then turned to Raven, who grinned at him.

"We make pretty good partners, eh?" she said.

"Yeah, I guess," Steven said quietly.

"We should team up again someday," Raven said.

"Yeah, someday."

 **. . .**

"Judai!"

Jaden looked up from the couch where he was relaxing with his sister the following day and smirked as a furious Raiden stormed into the lounge area.

"What's up, Rai?" Jaden asked curiously.

"You know very well what's up, Judai," Raiden growled.

"Oh, didn't like the little present left on your mouth and your toothbrush this morning?"

"What did you do?" Justin asked.

"Why don't you smile and show everyone, Rai?" Jaden asked brightly and Chazz started snickering, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"He put food coloring on Raiden's toothbrush and then added salt on it so that the color will last longer. And this morning he put a glob of wasabi on his mouth," Chazz explained to the others.

Kasumi and Hikari burst out laughing.

Kira snickered quietly to herself as did Alexis, Hassleberry and Arina.

Jaden grinned at a smirking Chazz. "Aww, revenge is so sweet, eh, Chazz?" he said.

His foster brother's smirk widened. "Oh, yes, yes it is," he said.

 **. . .**

 **A/n what do you think?**

 **Blaze: one chapter in which there was only one duel but ah well, I thought that tag duel was good**

 **Bakura: (aiming bazooka at Yami Marik) eh, it was okay**

 **Yami Marik: (gulps and takes off running)**

 **Bakura: yeah, you better run, you bastard! (Takes off after Yami Marik)**

 **Jesse: well, okay then. So what is going to happen in the next chapter?**

 **Jaden: (peers at Blaze's notes over her shoulder) looks like a duel between Celina and Kira**

 **Blaze: yup**

 **Jesse: so how many of these chapters do you have prewritten?**

 **Blaze: I'm halfway through chapter 10. I have the duel outlines for up to chapter 15 done. I've decided that once I get to chapter 15 in written chapters, I'm gonna start working in ten chapter increments. What this means is that I will write ten duel outlines and then I will finish ten chapters before I go to write the next ten duel outlines.**

 **Marik: sounds complicated**

 **Blaze: yup. I'm also working on a rewrite of my** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter**_ **crossover story. It was called** _ **Tomorrow's Kings**_ **; the rewritten version is tentatively called** _ **Rising Shadows, Hidden Light**_ **.** **I'm having fun including the Light of Ruin in that story. But that has nothing to do with this story so I shall shut up about that now**

 **Jaden: so time to end the chapter?**

 **Blaze: yup. I gotta go stop Bakura from accidentally blowing up the Golden Gate Bridge so please end the chapter (walks off)**

 **Jaden: all right, Blaze hopes that you enjoyed this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	6. A Duel Between Freshmen

**Well, here is the next update and I hope that you enjoy it. This is the last filler chapter for now before we get back to canon events and we get more Celina and Kira.**

 **Speaking of Celina, I kind of forgot to put this in the last chapter but The Fresh Prince of BANANAS has done some fanart for this story, drawing my three OCs: Celina, Raiden and Kasumi. You can find the drawings on Tumblr, just look up xyz eggplant girl and you should find them.**

 **Thank you to** _ **DarkZorua100, Numbuh24InsaneBrain, DisneyOUATgirl1437, a1993, decode9, Sorcerer of the Stories, KiritoKirigaya-SAO, callofduty1944, EndlessNight025, Team5dsforever, bobmanv2.0, Lightclaw's Shadow, iloveyugiohGX93**_ **and** _ **Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**_ **for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

 **And, as usual (though I believe I forgot to put this in the last chapter), thank you to** _ **EndlessNight025**_ **for being an awesome beta-reader.**

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter, even though it is rather short, and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

 **6**

 **A Duel Between Freshmen**

A day had gone by since the tag duel between the Bradford twins and Raven and Steven and classes were over for the day. Celina was wandering around campus, not sure exactly what to do. Kyle had gone back to the Ra Dorm, saying he wanted to get started on his homework and, while Celina was pretty good at getting her homework done on time, she decided to put it off and explore the island. She hadn't gotten the chance to do that when she had first arrived as she was too busy getting adjusted to everything.

She sighed, turning her gaze to the ocean as she came to a stop on the beach. She smiled; the ocean was just as beautiful as ever. Living in San Francisco with her foster mother and the other children before she left, Celina was used to seeing the ocean every day and she loved it. It was beautiful and serene.

She still missed her foster mother and the other children but she knew that this was an opportunity she just couldn't pass up and she wanted to do it. Leaving home still wasn't easy but, at least, Celina did keep in contact with her foster mother and the other children. They had all been very sad to see her go but, at least, Lisa understood why Celina wanted to do it. Renee, Gabriel and Natalie, not so much but they were only five so that made sense.

Celina started walking again, observing the people that were hanging out around the beach. She finally spotted someone, actually two people, she knew on the beach: Raiden and Atticus, the former of who was scowling and swimming out of the ocean, dragging a surfboard behind him while the latter was snickering.

"It's not funny! You make it look easy!" Raiden whined, glaring at Atticus.

"I've had more practice," Atticus said, still snickering.

Raiden pouted and then looked up. "Oh, hey, Celina," he greeted the white-haired girl with a wave. "What brings you here?"

"Yeah, I thought you were spending time with your boyfriend Kyle," Atticus said with a smirk.

Celina blushed. "He's not my boyfriend," she said quickly.

"Boy who's a friend, and who you like, whatever," the brown-haired Obelisk said dismissively.

Celina's blush deepened.

Raiden smacked Atticus upside the head. "You're annoying, Atticus," he said firmly.

"I know," Atticus said brightly and then studied Raiden. "You know I should probably start working on setting you up with someone again. Maybe that Kira girl?"

"Don't even think about it!" Raiden growled.

Celina chuckled, just as her phone rang and she glanced at it before answering it. "Hello?" she said.

" _Hey, Celina!_ " three different voices sounded all at once and Celina removed the phone from her ear since they were all shouting.

" _Renee! Gabriel! Natalie! What did I tell you?_ " Ms. Thomas's voice called in the background.

" _Not to shout into the phone,_ " all three children said at once.

" _And yet that's exactly what you did._ "

" _Sorry_."

Celina chuckled as she put the phone back to her ear. "Hey, you guys, hey, Ms. Thomas," she said. Her foster mother had decided not to call that often because international phone calls were expensive but she did say that they would call every now and then.

" _Hello, Celina, how are you liking Japan?_ " Ms. Thomas asked, once she got the phone away from the three children.

"Oh, it's beautiful here and the people are rather nice. Learning the language is still pretty hard but I've got a grasp on the basics. I'm thankful that the friends I made in Honolulu can speak English," Celina said, observing Atticus and Raiden, the latter of who had decided to give surfing another shot while the former was calling out encouragements.

"That's good. And how are things with Bakura?" Ms. Thomas asked.

"Oh, they're great. Bakura is such an amazing mentor and is really nice," Celina said. "And Duel Academy is also pretty cool, though I've only been here a week."

" _That's good. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself,_ " Ms. Thomas said.

 _Crash!_

" _She did it!_ " two voices shouted in the background.

Ms. Thomas sighed. " _I should go. One of the girls just broke another vase. I'll talk to you later, Celina,_ " she said.

"All right. Bye," Celina said and there was a click. Celina put her phone away and turned to the ocean, just in time to see Raiden fall off his surfboard and Atticus chuckle.

"It's not funny!" Raiden shouted once he surfaced, spitting out some water and glaring at Atticus.

Celina chuckled.

 **. . .**

"So you want Celina White to go against Kira Ryuki?" Bonaparte said.

"Why not? Personally, I want to see her skills since I didn't watch the U.S. Duel Monsters Championship Tournament," Crowler replied with a shrug. "And if she's getting mentored by Ryou Bakura himself then she's bound to be good."

"But why a Slifer? Why not another Obelisk, or even a second year?"

Crowler shrugged. He didn't see the problem with it and a part of him still didn't agree with Bonaparte's decision to tear down the Slifer Red Dorm. "Why not?"

Bonaparte just sighed but said nothing.

 **. . .**

Jaden was relaxing on his bed within his dormitory. The girls were all staying in Chazz's new addition and everyone was there, everyone except him, that was, but that was only because it was just one of those days where Jaden didn't want to be around anyone. He got like that at times; Dr. Nakamura said it was natural to want to avoid whatever was associated with the trauma and she was thankful that Jaden didn't do it often.

Yubel materialized beside Jaden's bed. ' _Judai?_ ' she said.

"Yeah?" Jaden said.

' _Do_ _you remember what Dr. Nakamura said?_ '

"Yeah."

' _And_ _yet you're not taking her advice._ '

Jaden rolled onto his side and didn't respond. Dr. Nakamura had told him that whenever he felt like avoiding his friends and siblings to call her so that they could talk. Jaden knew it was only a precaution to make sure he didn't do anything to harm himself or others.

"I'm just not in the mood for hanging out with anyone today, Yubel. I don't need to call Dr. Nakamura every time I get like this," he said.

' _But_ _it does help you get through this. She is trained to help you,_ ' Yubel said.

"Yubel, I don't need help every waking minute," Jaden said irritably. "I'm fine."

Yubel sighed but nodded her head. Before she could respond to that, Jaden's phone rang.

He blinked and reached toward it, wondering who was calling since very few people called while he was at school. Actually, Jaden knew there was only one person who would call while he was at school and he wasn't too keen on talking to that one person.

He glanced at the caller ID. Wonderful, it's _him_ , he thought, glaring at the ID and resisting the urge to just toss his phone into the wall.

It kept on ringing.

Jaden growled and finally decided if he didn't answer, his dad would just keep on calling him until he did.

Eventually, that would get annoying.

Answering the phone, Jaden placed it to his ear. "What?" he said shortly.

" _Hello, Jaden,_ " Kaede Yuki said.

"What do you want?" Jaden said. He wasn't at all happy with his father and that was because of what he learned soon after he returned home after the events in Honolulu.

 _They were in their house. Jaden, Raiden and Kasumi had just finished giving Chazz a tour of the house and showed him to the guest room as their parents had agreed to let Chazz stay there since the Princetons didn't seem to want him back._

 _Izumi was in the kitchen, cooking dinner when the four of them descended the stairs and reentered the living room. Kaede was there, seated on the couch and gazing at nothing in particular._

 _"What's the matter, Dad?" Raiden asked, glancing at his dad in confusion since it was rare for Kaede to look that downtrodden and guilty._

 _Kaede sighed and stood up before standing up and walking over to join his children and Chazz. "I'm sorry," he said._

 _"What for?" Jaden asked. "None of this was your fault."_

 _"Yeah, it was Kaage's," Kasumi said and then looked firmly at Jaden and added, "It was Kaage's!"_

 _"I didn't say anything," Jaden protested._

 _That guilty look reappeared in Kaede's eyes. "That's…not entirely true," he said._

 _"What do you mean?" Raiden asked._

 _"You remember how I told you about your mother getting attacked while she was in Florence?" Kaede asked._

 _"Yeah?" Kasumi said._

 _"Well, the attacker left a warning with your mother, telling her that he was coming after us next," Kaede said. "Your mother believed that the attacker, or whoever was behind the attack, was Kaage Naka. She warned me, but…I didn't believe her. Not only that, but…I knew that Kaage Naka was still alive and…and I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to worry because I didn't think he would find us and that's why I'm sorry."_

 _There was a long moment of silence, then: "You knew?" Jaden repeated lowly, shock quickly giving way to anger. "You knew all along that Kaage Naka was alive! And that he was coming after us! Mom warned you and you didn't think it was important to tell us that we had a psychopath that was coming after us!" Jaden's eyes were blazing so much that it was a miracle they didn't turn to gold._

 _"I…" Kaede began._

 _"We could have prepared!" Jaden exclaimed, interrupting his dad. "We could have cut the trip short! Hell, we could have told the fucking police and let them handle matters before they escalated and ten people—_ ten innocent fucking people! _—got hurt, two of who nearly died, because of that psychopath! But you didn't think it was important enough to tell us about this warning!"_

 _"I…I didn't think it was real. I…I mean, what psychopath would warn their victims?" Kaede said, warily as he eyed his son who was practically shaking with fury. Even Kasumi, Raiden and Chazz were eyeing him uncertainly._

 _"Oh, I don't know, maybe a psychopath who likes to play fucking mind games with his fucking victims!" Jaden shouted angrily._

 _"Judai, calm down," Raiden began, placing a hand on his little brother's shoulder._

 _"Calm down? I won't calm down, Rai." Jaden jabbed a finger at his dad and hissed, "We could have all been saved a bunch of grief if he had thought to actually tell us, at least, that there was the fucking possibility that Kaage had been behind the attack on and warning given to Mom. Or, at the very least, he could have told us that the bastard was alive! But noooo. He didn't bother on telling us anything! I just don't understand why you would do something like this and put your own children in danger just because you didn't want to believe in the fucking possibility that the warning Mom received was right!"_

Jaden had stormed off after that and spent the rest of the day isolated within his room, allowing only his siblings and Chazz inside. He hadn't spoken to his dad at all since that day, except occasionally, but that was only when he was being polite or asking for something as simple as "past the soy sauce" during dinner.

" _I just wanted to call to check up on you,_ " Kaede said, bringing Jaden back to the present.

"I'm fine. Bye," Jaden said and went to hang up.

" _Wait!_ " Kaede called before Jaden could hang up. " _Please, I'm sorry about everything that happened and for being such an idiot and not warning you._ "

"Saying sorry ain't gonna fix anything," Jaden snapped. "I was forced to watch as four people I was close to got hurt, two of which nearly died, because of that psychopath. And if what happened to Mom really was his fault then that makes five people I'm close to getting hurt because of him. _And I nearly fucking drowned because of him._ "

" _I…I know, Jaden, but…I want to try to make things right,_ " Kaede said pleadingly.

"It's not that simple," said Jaden and then hung up before tossing his phone onto his desk. He stood up and left his room, deciding to go hang out with his friends mostly to avoid listening to the annoying ring of his phone since he was sure his dad was going to try calling him back.

He walked into the newer section of the Slifer Red Dorm. Kasumi and Hikari were talking with each other with their cards lying in front of them. Alexis was reading in an armchair. Kira was talking to a red-armored duel spirit that was floating by the couch she was seated on, and Chazz and Arina were also seated on the couch, the latter curled against the former. Even Justin was there, seated cross-legged on the ground and talking with Syrus and Hassleberry.

Kasumi was the first to notice him. "Hey, Jay, decided to join us?" she said.

Jaden shrugged, wandering over to the armchair Alexis was sitting on and curling his arms gently around her neck from behind. "Hello, beautiful," he said, kissing the top of her head.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey," she said, shifting around to look at him better.

Jaden gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down on the armrest. "What're you reading?"

Alexis glanced down at the book and shrugged. "Kasumi suggested I read it, and it's not bad," she said, putting a bookmark in it and holding out the book for Jaden to take. He studied the cover and then flipped it open to read the summary quietly to himself.

"Sounds interesting," he said, handing the book back.

"I think it is," Alexis said, taking the book before placing it beside her on the chair and then resting her head on Jaden's leg.

He gently stroked her hair and looked around. "Where's Raiden?" he wondered.

"Said something about trying to learn how to surf again," Kasumi said with a shrug.

Jaden's lips quirked a little before the smile faded. He hadn't been in a good mood to begin with that day and that talk with his dad had only caused his mood to worsen.

"Are you okay?" Kasumi asked.

"Fine," Jaden said.

Kasumi didn't look convinced.

"You look upset," Syrus commented.

"I got a call from Dad," Jaden said bluntly.

"Ah," Kasumi said, nodding in understanding. "I understand."

Syrus still looked confused.

"Jaden and Dad aren't exactly…on good terms at the moment," Kasumi explained to Syrus.

"Hmph, that's an understatement," Chazz said, running his fingers through Arina's hair.

"What happened?" Syrus asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jaden said shortly.

Syrus eyed Jaden warily before nodding. "All right," he said, deciding against pushing.

"On a completely unrelated note, how long did it take Raiden to get that food coloring off his teeth yesterday?" Kasumi asked curiously.

"Not sure, but it did take a while," Chazz said.

Kasumi snickered.

"It wasn't funny," Raiden said with a scowl as he made his way into the dorm.

"Hi, Rai, how many times did you wipe out today?" Kasumi asked cheerfully.

Raiden glared at the Lightsworn duelist and strode off toward his room to get changed while Kasumi and Hikari snickered and Jaden let a little smile cross his lips.

 **. . .**

Celina spotted Kyle near the Ra Dorm. "Hey, Kyle, what brings you here?" she asked as she fell into step beside Kyle.

"I just thought about visiting my friends at the Slifer Dorm. Want to come with?" Kyle asked timidly.

"Sure," Celina said with a smile.

"Ms. White?" a voice called and Celina turned to find Chancellor Crowler walking over to join her and Kyle.

"Um, yes, Dr. Crowler?" she said.

"I've scheduled a duel between you and another freshman by the name of Kira Ryuki," Crowler said. "It'll be in the main dueling arena in an hour."

"Well, okay, I'll let her know. I'm heading to the Slifer Dorm now anyway," Celina said.

Crowler nodded and walked away.

"Wonder why he wants me to duel Kira?" Celina said thoughtfully.

"Probably just to assess your skills. Maybe he wasn't present when you took your entrance exams," Kyle suggested.

"Maybe."

 **. . .**

An hour later, the gang found themselves in the main dueling arena, seated near the bottom as the two duelists got ready for their duel down below. Crowler and Bonaparte were also seated near the bottom and talking quietly with each other while Conway, who was seated above them, observed them before turning his gaze to the dueling arena. He was there because Kira was in his dorm, for one, and because he wanted to assess the girl's skills as well, for another.

"What kind of deck does Kira run anyway?" Jaden asked his friends curiously.

"It's a Kamen Rider deck," Raiden said. "She was one of the winners of a create-an-archetype contest that was held a few years ago. I've dueled her before. She's not bad."

Down in the arena, Kira and Celina had met up with each other at the center of the platform. "Well, good luck, Kira," Celina said.

"Thanks," Kira said. On the inside, she was excited about dueling the runner-up of the U.S. Duel Monsters Championship Tournament; though she spent most of her time watching other shows, mainly Kamen Rider, she did watch the highlights of that tournament once they were aired in Japan.

"All right, the duel between Celina White of the Obelisk Blue dorm and Kira Ryuki of the Slifer Red dorm is about to begin," Crowler called as Celina and Kira separated and walked over to stand on opposite ends of the dueling platform and their duel disks whirred to life as they inserted their decks. Or, Celina did that anyway. Kira had started breakdancing on stage and then jumped up when she was done with a "Yeah, it's show time!"

"She did that before our duel, too," Raiden commented.

"She's cute and she's a dancer, aw, you two would make a great couple," Atticus said cheerfully and then winced when Raiden slapped him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Let's duel," Celina and Kira called as they drew their opening hands.

 **Celina: 8000**

 **Kira: 8000**

"You can go first, Celina," Kira said.

"Thanks," Celina said, drawing a card and glancing at it and then picking another card from her hand. "I'll start with Ally of Justice Garadholg in Attack Mode."

An orange beast-like machine appeared on the field with a growl (A: 1600/D: 400).

"And then I play two cards facedown and end my turn," Celina added and two facedowns appeared at her feet.

"All right, my draw," Kira said brightly, drawing a card.

"I summon Kamen Rider Sting in Attack Mode," she said, placing the card on her duel disk.

A warrior in dark-pinkish-red armor with a gauntlet shaped like a stingray on his arm appeared on the field (A: 1500/D: 1200).

"And I activate my facedown, DNA Transplant, and I declare the Attribute as Light," Celina said as one of her facedowns flipped up. "And now all monsters on the field are treated as Light Attribute."

Kira nodded. "And next I activate Strike Vent to add 1000 Attack to Sting until the End Phase," she added and Sting was surrounded by an aura of light (A: 1500-2500/D: 1200).

"Now, Sting, attack Garadholg," Kira ordered.

"When Garadholg battles a Light monster, he gains 200 Attack during the Damage Step and DNA Transplant makes all monsters Light," Celina said, though she knew it wouldn't really matter. It would save her some damage, though.

Sting crashed into Garadholg and the other monster shattered.

 **Celina: 7300**

 **Kira: 8000**

"And I end my turn with that," Kira said (Sting (A: 2500-1500).

"My draw," Celina said, drawing a card and glancing at it before placing it on her duel disk. "And I summon Ally of Justice Searcher in Attack Mode."

A large green vehicle with lasers jutting out of its top appeared on the field (A: 1400/D: 100).

"And then I activate Ultimate Offering and pay 500 Life Points to summon Ally of Justice Core Destroyer in Attack Mode," Celina added as her second facedown flipped up and then a small black and white machine with four golden legs appeared on the field (A: 1200/D: 200).

 **Celina: 6800**

 **Kira: 8000**

"Ally of Justice Core Destroyer, attack Kamen Rider Sting," Celina ordered.

"Wait, but Sting is stronger," Kira said with a frown.

"Doesn't matter," Celina said. "Core Destroyer's effect makes it so that whenever it battles a Light monster, it's destroyed at the start of the Damage Step without applying damage calculation."

Kira swore as a blast of blue energy shot from the small machine that slammed into Sting and he shattered with a shout.

"Now, Searcher, attack Kira directly," Celina ordered and her machine blasted Kira with its lasers.

 **Celina: 6800**

 **Kira: 6600**

"And I end my turn with that," Celina added.

"All right, my move," Kira said, drawing a card and then looking at it before she held it up. "I activate the Field Spell, Mirror World."

She inserted the card into her Field Card slot. A moment later, the arena changed to an almost inverse of what it originally looked like and sparkled like sunlight on glass.

"When this card is active, all Kamen Riders gain 500 Attack and Defense."

"Next, I normal summon Kamen Rider Camo in Attack Mode," Kira added and a Kamen Rider with green, red and silver armor with a chameleon-like item on his left leg appeared (A: 1200-1700/D: 1300-1800).

"Attack Ally of Justice Searcher," Kira ordered.

' _On_ _it,_ ' Camo said and jumped forward, slamming a fist into Searcher, causing the other monster to shatter and Celina shielded herself from the onslaught of golden pixels.

 **Celina: 6500**

 **Kira: 6600**

"And then I place this card facedown and end my turn. Looks like we're about even," Kira commented.

Celina nodded in agreement and drew a card. "I summon Ally of Justice Quarantine in Attack Mode."

A group of six small mechanical bugs maintaining a cube of red and black energy then appeared (A: 1700/D: 1200).

"Core Destroyer, attack Camo," she ordered.

"I activate my face-down, Negate Attack, which negates your attack and ends your Battle Phase," Kira said, revealing her face-down to stop Core Destroyer's attack.

Celina pressed her lips together. "I end my turn," she said.

"They're staying even right now," Raiden commented. "Haven't seen Kira use the Union monsters she has in her deck yet, though. She must not have drawn any."

"My turn, I draw," Kira said, drawing a card. "I switch Camo to Defense Mode, which activates his effect: when he's switched from Attack Position to Defense, I can destroy one monster on your field, and I think I'll go with Core Destroyer." Camo knelt down and a chameleon shot across the field to slam into Core Destroyer, destroying it.

"And next I tribute Camo in order to summon Kamen Rider Strike in Attack Mode."

Camo vanished. He was replaced by another armored Kamen Rider; this one was in dark-blue and silver armor and wielded a blue staff topped with the head of a blue cobra (A: 2100-2600/D: 1700-2200).

"Now, Strike, attack Quarantine," Kira ordered.

Strike nodded and shot forward, slamming his staff into the machine and it shattered.

 **Celina:** **5600**

 **Kira: 6600**

"Now Strike's effect activates; when he destroys a monster by battle, he can also inflict damage to you equal to half the Attack of the destroyed monster," Kira said and Celina yelped as Strike struck her with his staff, nearly knocking her off her feet.

 **Celina:** **4750**

 **Kira: 6600**

"And with that, I end my turn," Kira said.

"Kira's doing pretty well," Conway mused.

Bonaparte frowned. "I thought you said that Celina was a pro who nearly won that tournament," he said to Crowler.

"I did. The duel has only just begun," Crowler said.

"Kira's doing pretty good," Jaden said quietly.

"Uh huh," Raiden said and nodded in agreement.

"My turn," Celina said, drawing a card and looking at it. Not much to work with, she thought and then looked at the other two cards in her hand. This could buy me some time. "I place this facedown and activate Fires of Doomsday to Special Summon two Doomsday Tokens and end my turn."

A facedown appeared along with two smoky one-eyed tokens (A: 0/D: 0).

Kira drew a card. "Strike, attack one of those tokens," she ordered.

"I play Negate Attack," Celina said, revealing her face-down and Strike's attack was stopped.

"She's probably setting up for summoning a powerful monster," Hikari said thoughtfully, leaning back in her seat.

"All right, I end my turn," Kira said, wondering what Celina was planning.

Celina drew a card and then picked up the other card in her hand. "I play Card of Sanctity so we each draw until we're holding six cards," she said and they each drew until they were holding six cards. _Yes,_ she thought.

"Next, I tribute my Doomsday Tokens, which can only be tributed in order to summon a Dark monster, to summon Ally of Justice Thunder Armor in Attack Mode."

The tokens vanished to be replaced by a red and blue four-legged machine with twin canisters on his back appeared on the field (A: 2700/D: 2200).

"And then I pay 500 Life Points to summon Ally of Justice Unlimiter," Celina added.

 **Celina:** **4250**

 **Kira: 6600**

A bug-like machine appeared on the field (A: 600/D: 200).

"And next, I activate Unlimiter's effect and tribute it to double Thunder Armor's Attack until the end of this turn," Celina added.

"Wait, what?!" Kira exclaimed, watching as Unlimiter blasted Thunder Armor with a blast of blue energy and vanished as a blue aura surrounded it (A: 2700-5400).

"Now, Thunder Armor, attack Kamen Rider Strike," the whitenette ordered.

Thunder Armor fired off a few blasts of blue energy that surged forward and enveloped Strike. He cried out and then shattered and Kira was knocked off her feet at the impact.

 **Celina:** **4250**

 **Kira: 3800**

"And I end with that," Celina called as Thunder Armor's power returned to normal (A: 5400-2700).

Kira scrambled to her feet. She drew a card and then inserted it into her duel disk. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Kamen Rider Sting."

The dark-reddish pink armored warrior returned to the field (A: 1500-2000/D: 1200-1700).

"And next, I play Attack Vent and pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon Advent Beast Evil Diver to the field," Kira added, inserting another card into her duel disk.

 **Celina:** **4250**

 **Kira: 2800**

And a magenta mechanical stingray appeared on the field (A: 1000/D: 200).

"Now, I equip Evil Diver onto Kamen Rider Sting," Kira added and Sting leapt up to land on the stingray.

' _I'm_ _gonna attack,_ ' Sting said firmly.

"Go ahead. When Evil Diver is equipped onto Sting, it enables him to attack you directly," Kira added.

Celina braced herself as Sting shot forward and both him and the stingray slammed into Celina, knocking her off her feet.

 **Celina: 2250**

 **Kira: 2800**

"And with that, I end my turn," Kira asked.

Celina pushed herself to her feet and drew a card. "I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to regain 1000 Life Points." She was surrounded by a white aura.

 **Celina:** **3250**

 **Kira: 2800**

"And now Thunder Armor, attack Kamen Rider Sting," Celina ordered and Thunder Armor released another blast of blue energy at Sting. Sting jumped off the stingray and the stingray shattered.

 **Celina:** **3250**

 **Kira: 2100**

"Evil Diver is destroyed instead of Sting," Kira said.

Celina nodded. "I place these three cards facedown and end my turn," she said.

Kira drew a card. During her Standby Phase, Sting's effect activated, increasing his Attack by 100 (A: 2000-2100). She then glanced at her hand before she pulled another card. "Sorry for this, Chris, but you'll be back before you know it," she said.

' _Just do what you've gotta do,_ ' Sting said.

"I play Dark Hole to destroy all monsters on the field," Kira said.

 _Wonder what she's planning to do now that she's destroyed all our monsters,_ Celina thought, shielding her face as a powerful whirlpool appeared in the ground and sucked in all of the monsters on the field and destroying them.

"Next, I play Return from the Advent Void," Kira added, holding up the card she just drew. "With this, as long as I pay half my Life Points, I can Special Summon as many Kamen Riders from my Graveyard to the field in Attack Mode as possible."

 **Celina:** **3250**

 **Kira: 1050**

Celina swore as Kamen Riders Sting (A: 1500-2000/D: 1200-1700), Camo (A: 1200-1700/D: 1300-1800) and Strike (A: 2100-2600/D: 1700-2200) appeared on the field.

She then quickly pressed a button on her duel disk. "I play Emergency Provisions and get rid of my other two face-downs as well as DNA Transplant and Ultimate Offering to regain 4000 Life Points," she said. Her two face-up Traps and her two facedown cards vanished and she was surrounded by a white aura.

 **Celina:** **7250**

 **Kira: 1050**

"You'll need those," Kira said with a grin. "Sting, attack Celina directly."

Celina braced herself as Sting launched himself forward and slammed a fist into Celina's stomach.

 **Celina:** **5250**

 **Kira: 1050**

"Camo, it's your turn now," Kira said and Camo nodded before launching his own attack.

 **Celina:** **3550**

 **Kira: 1050**

"And now Strike, you're turn," Kira said and Strike also attacked, striking Celina with his cobra-topped staff and knocking her down.

 **Celina:** **950**

 **Kira: 1050**

"Ouch," Celina groaned and pushed herself to her knees.

"That had to hurt," Raiden said with a wince.

Kyle nodded in agreement, looking faintly concerned.

"Sorry," Kira said, signaling the end of her turn.

Celina got to her feet and drew a card, glancing at it. "All right, I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." She did so and then inserted another card into her duel disk. "Time to end this. I play Monster Reborn to bring back Searcher, but he won't be here long as I tribute him in order to summon Ally of Justice Clausolas in Attack Mode."

Her green wheeled machine appeared on the field momentarily and then was replaced by a metallic bronze and black bird (A: 2300/D: 1200).

"Not bad, but I'll still have Life Points left no matter which monster you attack that you can attack," Kira said.

"I know but I have this"—Celina held up a card—"and I activate it: Limiter Removal."

 _Dang it,_ Kira thought as Clausolas's attack power skyrocketed and it let out a screech (A: 2300-4600).

"Now, Clausolas, let's end this duel. Attack Camo," Celina ordered.

Clausolas shot into the air and then soared over to Kira's side of the field before diving downward, its talons sinking into Camo and ripping him in half.

 **Celina:** **950** **WINNER**

 **Kira: 0**

Kira shut off her duel disk and walked over to join Celina. "Good duel," she said.

"Thanks, you, too. You're a pretty strong duelist," Celina replied.

Kira smiled. "Thanks."

 **. . .**

Later, back at the Slifer Dorm, the gang were all gathered in the lounge just relaxing and talking when a phone rang.

Raiden glanced at it. "That's mine," he said before he answered his phone. "Hello?"

There was a moment of silence, then: "I think he left it in his room."

Another moment of silence.

"Sure. Judai, Dad wants to talk to you," Raiden said, glancing at Jaden.

"I don't want to talk to him," Jaden said shortly.

Alexis lifted her head off Jaden's shoulder. "Are you willing to talk about why you and your dad aren't on good terms right now?" she asked.

"Not on good terms with him is an understatement, like Chazz said. I'm still pissed at him," Jaden said.

"Why, Sarge?" Hassleberry asked.

Jaden said nothing, glancing toward Kira, Justin, and Hikari.

Kasumi, catching the look, turned to Hikari. "Hey, do you think we could have some privacy?" she asked.

"I got ya," Hikari said nodding and then getting to her feet. "Why don't we head over to the cafeteria and see if Professor Conway has started dinner yet?"

"Okay," Kira said and Justin shrugged before they stood up and followed Hikari out of the lounge area.

Once they were gone, everyone turned their attention to Jaden while Raiden was still holding his phone to his ear.

"So why aren't you happy with your dad?" Syrus asked.

"Because he knew," Jaden said, glaring at the phone. "He knew Kaage Naka was still alive. Mom had warned him that Kaage was possibly behind the attack on her and was possibly going after us and yet he did nothing. He didn't even tell us that Kaage was still alive."

"He did?" Alexis said, shocked.

Jaden nodded. "He didn't believe Mom's warning, thinking that no psychopath would ever warn their victims," he said mockingly, practically echoing his dad's own words. "Of course, he failed to realize that some psychopaths, like Kaage, liked to play fucking mind games." He folded his arms across his chest and glared at the ground.

Alexis drew Jaden close to her and began rubbing his back. He slowly relaxed and curled close to her, resting his head on her shoulder as she continued to rub his back.

"Wow, that's just…wow," Syrus said.

"Can't believe he wouldn't tell you something like that, Sarge," Hassleberry said, shocked.

"He made a mistake…" Raiden began.

"Doesn't excuse what happened, Rai," Jaden said.

Raiden listened on his phone and then said, "He said that he wants to make it up to you somehow."

"Unless he can go back in time and make sure none of this happened, which he can't, there's nothing he can do," Jaden said stiffly. "Let's just drop the subject, okay?"

The others seemed to have realized that he didn't want to talk about it anymore and so said nothing more on the subject. Raiden turned to his phone. "All right, Dad. Okay. Bye," he said and then hung up.

Jaden rested his head on Alexis's shoulder and closed his eyes and Alexis glanced at him before smiling and gently running her hand through his hair. "So what did you think about Zane's duel against Max Drau?" she asked, changing the subject and turning her gaze to the rest of the group.

"A good duel," Syrus said.

"Yeah, though Max was a good duelist in his own right," Kasumi said.

And then they started talking about the pro league duel between Zane and Max Drau, a pro simply known as the Fairy Professor, while Jaden relaxed against Alexis, dozing off.

 **. . .**

 **A/n what do you think?**

 **Blaze: and that was chapter 6! YAY! (Bounces off walls happily)**

 **Bakura: all right, which idiot out there gave Blaze candy?**

 **Yugi: (looks at Marik)**

 **Marik: what? That was my** _ **yami!**_

 **Yami Marik: (hides pixie sticks behind his back) no it wasn't!**

 **Bakura: (glares at Yami Marik) thanks a lot, Melvin, now we gotta deal with a hyper Blaze!**

 **Yami Marik: don't call me Melvin,** _ **Florence!**_

 **Bakura: don't call me Florence!**

 **Yami Marik: or what?**

 **Bakura: (pulls out bazooka)**

 **Yami Marik: (pulls out bazooka)**

 **Ryou: if you two are going to try to blow each other up, please don't do it in Blaze's computer room. She won't be too happy if she has to pay to get the room fixed** _ **again**_ **!**

 **Yami Marik and Bakura: (rush outside)**

 **Jesse: well, okay then. Should we end this chapter since Blaze is obviously too hyper to do so? (Watches as Blaze happily runs around the room)**

 **Jaden: yeah, think that would be best.**

 _ **Boom!**_

 **Kaiba: who the hell blew up Kaiba Corp Headquarters** _ **again**_ **?!**

 **Yami Marik and Bakura: (points at the other) he did!**

 **Everyone Else: (sighs and sweatdrops)**

 **Jaden: Blaze hopes that you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be out, hopefully, sometime next week but she makes no promises. As usual, reviews are much appreciated.**


	7. Turning the Tides

**I am so sorry that I'm late. I was supposed to get this up yesterday (Tuesday) but I ended up getting home a bit later than I thought I would and, by the time I finished editing this chapter, it was already after midnight. Ah well, it's a late update but at least I got it up within two weeks.**

 **Thank you to** _ **DarkZorua100, bobmanv2.0, dragonrider90, DisneyOUATgirl1437, Sorcerer of the Stories, StrawHatLuffy94, decode9, EndlessNight025, Team5dsforever, iloveyugiohGX93, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, a1993**_ **and** _ **Lightclaw's Shadow**_ **for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are the greatest!**

 **And, as usual (though I think I forgot to put this in the last chapter), a huge thank you to** _ **EndlessNight025**_ **for being an awesome beta-reader (and credit for both duels in this chapter go to her).**

 **We've gotten back to the canon events, though updates from here on out are going to be extremely slow, even though I have prewritten chapters because I kinda have to rethink the plot a bit for both this story and Season 3. I'll try to update again before the end of September though. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

 **7**

 **Turning the Tides**

The gang, once again, gathered in the duel arena where another duel was to take place. A week had gone by since the duel between Celina and Kira and everyone had gotten adjusted to being back in school. Celina was still struggling but she knew that it would take some time for her to get used to living in Japan. Jaden also still had those days when he didn't want to be around anyone but, thankfully, his sessions with Dr. Nakamura were still helping a lot.

Now it was time for yet another duel to be showcased in front of the entire school. This one was a one-on-one duel between Kasumi and Bastion, the latter of who had wanted to duel the former since the Battle Royal the year before. The two of them were standing on the duel platform, shuffling each other's decks, while Crowler and Bonaparte were talking in the stands.

"So why these two?" Bonaparte asked.

"Well, they were two of the top four who would have represented Duel Academy in the School Duel last year," Crowler said. "And Kasumi Yuki is one of the top female duelists of her year, second only to Alexis Rhodes. Now if only I can convince her to accept the idea of becoming a pop idol team with Raiden then we would definitely garner fame and fortune for the school!" He said the last sentence almost to himself.

"And Bastion Misawa?"

Crowler shrugged. "They've been wanting to duel each other since last year anyway," he said.

Bonaparte nodded and turned to the duel arena. "Well, I suppose it's better than watching those slackers duel," he said with a scoff.

Conway, whom was seated behind the Temporary Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor, sighed and shook his head, wondering what, exactly, Bonaparte had against the Slifers whom were there to just get better at dueling. Besides, from what Conway heard around the school, the current top duelist of the entire school was a Slifer himself, proving that some Slifers really were good duelists.

"You know this is the first time in years since I've seen Kas duel," Hikari commented. "Wonder how she'll do."

"This is the first time we've seen her and Bastion go at it one on one," Alexis commented. "They've been wanting to since last year, same with Jaden."

Jaden huffed and pouted. "The only reason I'm not in this duel is because Kas won the coin toss," he muttered, looking put-out.

Raiden chuckled at his brother. "You'll get your chance, Judai," he said, patting his brother's arm.

Down in the arena, Kasumi handed Bastion's deck back to him as she took her own deck. "So which deck are you using this time?" she asked curiously.

Bastion smiled at her. "You will just have to wait and see," he said, inserting his deck into his duel disk and walking back to his side of the platform. Kasumi went to hers and the two of them faced each other, their duel disks whirring to life on their arms.

"Let's duel," they declared as they drew their opening hands.

 **Kasumi: 8000**

 **Bastion: 8000**

"I will go first," Bastion said, drawing his sixth card and glancing at it. "I set one monster and then place two cards facedown and that's it." A vertical facedown and two horizontal facedowns appeared on the field.

Kasumi studied the three cards as she drew her own sixth card. Bastion wasn't quite a predictable opponent. There was no telling what those cards could be, especially since Kasumi didn't know which deck he was using.

"I activate my facedown," Bastion said as his facedown flipped up. "Wattcannon. Now, once per turn, when a Level 4 or lower Thunder-type monster is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card inflicts 600 points of damage to you."

Kasumi pressed her lips together. _So he's using Thunder-type monsters,_ she realized before she picked a card from her hand and placed it on her duel disk. "All right, I summon Ehren, Lightsworn Monk in Attack Mode," she said and her dark-skinned warrior with the brown pigtails wielding the golden staff appeared on the field (A: 1600/D: 1000).

"And, next, I discard my Level 5 Celestia, Lightsworn Angel to Special Summon Lightray Grepher in Attack Mode," Kasumi added, discarding a card and placing another card on her disk. The warrior with the blue facepaint appeared on the field, sword held aloft (A: 1700/D: 1600).

"Lightsworn monsters? Interesting," Hikari said. "I'm not that surprised she's not using her first deck anymore but self-milling decks are rather hard to master."

"She's good though," Alexis said. She turned to Hikari and added, "Out of curiosity, what was her first deck?"

"I don't remember if she had an actual archetype or not but I know it was primarily Fire monsters," Hikari said.

"Oh." _Odd that she used to use Fire monsters even though she's afraid of fire,_ Alexis thought and wondered if the fact that she was no longer using those monsters was due, in part at least, to her odd ability. She decided that now wasn't the time to think about it and returned her attention to the duel.

"Now, Ehren, attack Bastion's facedown monster," Kasumi ordered and the dark-skinned warrior jumped forward and landed a kick on the facedown card, causing it to flip up, revealing a pale-purple creature surrounded by electricity (A: 100/D: 100). "And when Ehren attacks a monster in defense mode, it gets shuffled back into your deck without applying damage calculation."

"Yes but Micro-Cell's Flip effect allows me to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Batteryman from my deck and I choose Batteryman AA," Bastion said, retrieving said card from his deck after Micro-Cell was shuffled back into it and placing it on his duel disk. A double-A battery with an orange head, arms and legs appeared on the field (A: 0-1000/D: 0). "And if all Batteryman AAs that I control are in Attack Mode, they gain 1000 Attack for each. Also, since a Level 4 or lower Thunder-type monster was Special Summoned to the field, Wattcannon activates, dealing you 600 points of damage. I also chain that effect with my other facedown, Inferno Reckless Summon." A moment later, two more Batteryman AA appeared on the field alongside the first one, causing all three of their Attacks to increase (A: 3000/D: 0) x3.

Kasumi grimaced. Since she didn't have any more Ehrens in her Deck, she couldn't Special Summon them as well and now all of Bastion's monsters were too powerful for either of her monsters to take on.

Wattcannon then sent a blast of electricity at Kasumi.

 **Kasumi: 7400**

 **Bastion: 8000**

"All right, I end my turn with one facedown," Kasumi said, inserting the card into her duel disk. "And that means I gotta mill three cards from my Deck." She did so, milling Glorious Illusion, Wulf and Charge of the Light Brigade before retrieving Wulf and adding, "And since I sent my Wulf, Lightsworn Beast from my Deck to my graveyard, I can Special Summon him to the field." In a burst of light, the large white-furred beast appeared on the field with a growl (A: 2100/D: 300).

"She has three monsters on her field," Hasselberry noted.

"But none of 'em are strong enough to take out any of Bastion's Batteryman," Raiden pointed out.

"My turn, I draw," Bastion said calmly, drawing a card and glancing at it before he pointed toward the monsters. "I will have my first Batteryman AA take out your Lightray Grepher." The first Batteryman AA charged up a blast of electricity and shot it at Grepher, causing him to cry out as it blast the warrior off the field.

 **Kasumi: 6100**

 **Bastion: 8000**

"Now, my second Batteryman will attack Ehren," Bastion said.

"I activate my facedown, Lightsworn Barrier, and mill two cards to negate the attack," Kasumi said quickly, revealing her facedown and then milling two cards as a hexagonal shield appeared around Ehren, protecting her from the electrical attack.

"Very well. My third Batteryman AA attacks Ehren as well," Bastion said and another blast of electricity shot across the field from the third Batteryman AA.

"I activate Lightsworn Barrier's effect again," Kasumi said, milling two cards and the shield appeared again to stop the Thunder monsters attack.

Bastion inclined his head and then picked up another card and placed it on his duel disk. "I summon Batteryman D in Defense Mode. As long as this card is on the field, you cannot select any other Thunder-type monsters I control for an Attack." A large yellow-and-black batteryman with green limbs and a green head appeared with its arms crossed in front of it (A: 0/D: 1900).

Since a Level 4 or lower Thunder-type monster was summoned, Wattcannon activated, sending another blast of electricity at Kasumi.

 **Kasumi: 5500**

 **Bastion: 8000**

"Not bad, Bastion," Kasumi said, drawing a card from her deck as Bastion placed a card facedown and signaled the end of his turn. "I activate Monster Reincarnation and discard one card to add Celestia, Lightsworn Angel back into my hand." She did so before adding, "And then I tribute Ehren to summon Celestia to the field." Ehren vanished and was replaced by Kasumi's blue-haired angel (A: 2300/D: 200).

"Now, since Celestia was Tribute Summoned by tributing a Lightsworn monster, I can mill four cards and destroy two cards on your field. I'll go with two of your Batteryman AA," the Lightsworn duelist added as she milled four cards and two of Bastion's Batteryman AAs exploded (Batteryman AA A: 3000-1000).

"Now, Wulf, take out Batteryman D," Kasumi ordered.

The great white beast roared and bounded across the field, tearing into the yellow-and-black Batteryman monster.

"Celestia, attack Batteryman AA," Kasumi added.

Celestia held up her scepter, ready to attack.

"That is not going to happen, Kasumi," Bastion said. "Reveal, Trap, Portable Battery Pack. This allows me to Special Summon my two Batteryman AAs in Attack Mode." The two Batteryman AAs reappeared on the field, boosting all of their stats (A: 1000-3000) x3.

Wattcannon activated again, striking Kasumi with a blast of electricity.

 **Kasumi: 4900**

 **Bastion: 8000**

"Bastion's got a pretty strong lead so far," Kyle commented.

"Little Mist is still in this, judging by that smile on her face," Raiden noted.

Kasumi was smiling as she held up another card once the replay occurred. "Celestia, attack one of those Batteryman AAs," she ordered.

Bastion frowned for a moment before he understood. "Nicely played, Kasumi," he said with a nod.

Kasumi grinned. "I discard Honest from my hand to increase the Attack of Celestia by the Attack of Batteryman AA until the end of my turn," she said, inserting the card into her Graveyard slot and Celestia was surrounded by an aura of power as her scepter gathered energy (A: 2300-5300).

"Attack with Celestial Strike," Kasumi ordered and Celestia unleashed the blast of energy that crashed into the Batteryman, causing it to shatter into golden pixels (Batteryman AA A: 3000-2000).

 **Kasumi: 4900**

 **Bastion: 5700**

"She closed the gap a bit," Celina noted. "And weakened those other monsters."

"I end my turn," Kasumi said and Honest's effect wore off (Celestia A: 5300-2300).

Bastion drew a card and nodded in his head. "It looks as though my calculations were correct and I will win within the next few turns," he said. "I tribute one of my Batteryman AA to summon Batteryman Charger in Attack Mode." A large blue and black battery with a pink and yellow head and pink arms and legs surrounded by electricity materialized on the field in place of one of the Batteryman AAs (A: 1800/D: 1200).

"Also, due to my Charger's effect, since it was Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Batteryman monster from my hand or Deck and I choose Batteryman Fuel Cell," Bastion added and a large pink batteryman monster appeared on the field (A: 2100/D: 0). "Also, Charger's other effect allows it to gain 300 Attack and Defense for every Thunder-type monster that I control." Since there were three on the field, Charger's attack rose by 900 (A: 1800-2700/D: 1200-2100).

"Those are pretty strong monsters," Kasumi said. _But I have my Lightsworn Barrier so that should stop any attacks coming my way,_ she thought.

"And I activate my Fuel Cell's effect," Bastion said. "By tributing my Batteryman AA, I can return one card on your field to your hand and I choose Lightsworn Barrier." (Charger A: 2700-2400/D: 2100-1800).

 _Drat!_ Kasumi retrieved said card from her hand.

"And I also activate Solidarity," Bastion added, inserting another card into his duel disk. "Since I only have Thunder-type monsters on the field, all of my Thunder-type monsters gain 800 Attack." (Charger A: 2400-3200) (Fuel Cell A: 2100-2900).

"Now, Charger, attack Celestia," Bastion ordered and his Charger launched a blast of electricity that struck Celestia. The angel cried out as she shattered and Kasumi shielded herself from the onslaught of golden pixels with her duel disk.

 **Kasumi: 4000**

 **Bastion: 5700**

"Fuel Cell, destroy Wulf," Bastion ordered and another blast of electricity, this time from Fuel Cell, enveloped the white-furred beast, destroying him.

 **Kasumi: 3200**

 **Bastion: 5700**

"And, with that, I will end my turn," Bastion said.

Kasumi drew her card and then activated it. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards," she said and did so. When she saw what she drew, she grinned, knowing she could turn the duel around now. "And, since I have at least four Lightsworn monsters with different names in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon my Judgement Dragon to my field in Attack Mode."

In a burst of light, the beautiful white dragon with the red claws and glowing red eyes appeared on the field, wings outspread (A: 3000/D: 2600).

"And I activate Judgement Dragon's effect, paying 1000 Life Point to destroy all other cards on the field," Kasumi added.

 **Kasumi: 2200**

 **Bastion: 5700**

Judgement Dragon roared and conjured up a great blast of energy that caused every other card on the field to shatter.

"Not bad but I will still have Life Points left if you attack," Bastion pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Kasumi said. "That's why I play Monster Reborn to bring back Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon in Attack Mode." The beautiful Pegasus-like dragon appeared on the field with a growl (A: 2000/D: 1600).

Bastion frowned. "Your Gragonith gains 300 Attack and Defesne for each Lightsworn monster with a different name in your Graveyard," he realized.

"Yup and I currently have seven," Kasumi said and her Pegasus-like dragon was surrounded by a white aura as his power increased (A: 2000-4100/D: 1600-3700).

"Good job, Kasumi," Bastion said, acknowledging that he was going to lose the duel. _She is a good duelist. I will need to recalibrate my deck once again before I go against her again,_ he thought.

"Thanks. Judgement Dragon, attack Bastion directly," Kasumi ordered and her great dragon unleashed a blast of energy that slammed into Bastion.

 **Kasumi: 2200**

 **Bastion: 2700**

"Gragonith, end this duel and attack," Kasumi called and the Pegasus-like dragon attack as well, taking out the last of Bastion's Life Points.

 **Kasumi: 2200 WINNER**

 **Bastion: 0**

"And the winner is Kasumi Yuki," Crowler called from the stands.

Kasumi shut down her duel disk as Bastion got to his feet. "Good duel, Bastion," she said.

"Thank you," Bastion said, walking over to join him. "I suppose I will need to return to the drawing board, so to speak, to come up with another way to combat your deck."

"In other words, rematch someday," Kasumi said.

Bastion smiled. "Indeed."

 **. . .**

In Domino City, Zane and his new manager were walking toward the car that had just driven up. The manager turned toward Zane and said, "On that note, Kaiser, we are expecting greater efforts from you than those so far. With your great efforts, the image of our company, your sponsor, will skyrocket."

He held out a hand and Zane took it and shook it, saying, "I won't betray your expectations. I will do my best."

"Shall I give you a ride?"

"No, thank you. There's a nice moon out. I think I will walk home from this."

"All right." The manager entered the car and then rolled down the window, holding out a newspaper toward Zane. "This wouldn't happen to be you, would it?"

Zane took the paper and looked at it, frowning at the picture. "How could it be?"

The manager nodded. "Goodbye, Kaiser," he said and rolled up the window as the car drove away.

Zane started walking down the streets of Domino City, his thoughts drifting to his upcoming duel against Aster Phoenix. _What kind of deck will he use against me?_ he wondered silently.

Then a shout sounded.

Startled, Zane turned toward it and headed in its direction, running down an alley just as a man collapsed. A figure in the shadows, murmuring "you can't hide from destiny" just loud enough for Zane to hear, dropped a bunch of cards on the figure and then disappeared.

Zane dashed for. "Hey, are you all right?" he asked, kneeling down beside the man and turning him over.

"That...That guy...he's a monster," the man said.

Zane frowned and looked up, just in time to see a shadowy figure of an odd monster disappear behind a building.

"Kaiser, are you all right?" a security officer asked as he and another one ran over to join them.

"Yes," Zane said, his gaze still fixed on the spot that monster had been on.

"This guy's a wanted card burglar," the other officer said, startled.

Zane didn't react to those words, focused on what had happened beforehand. _What was that?_ he wondered silently.

 **. . .**

Aster stepped into a white room where his manager—Sartorius—was looking through his tarot cards. "How careless," Sartorius said. "Why don't you give up on these foolish games?"

"These aren't foolish games to me," Aster said calmly.

"I wouldn't expect the man you seek to be among the scoundrels loitering around that area. Well, I suppose it would be different if this is a ritual that you need to settle your overflowing anger."

He picked up a tarot card. "I have seen your future. Your duel with the Kaiser..." he began.

"...will end in my victory," Aster said, narrowing his eyes slightly. "The card that has appeared is the Chariot, a perfect victory."

"Oh? So the ability to predict the future was endowed to you just as it was to me?"

"No, Sartorius, that is the only card that has appeared when you tell my fortune. Even when I dueled Jaden, that card appeared, declaring I would be victorious. However, you ordered me to lose."

"Your connection with Jaden Yuki will bring about a new growth within you," Sartorius said, closing his eyes.

"A duelist of his caliber? It's true your predictions have always pointed me to the shortest path towards becoming the strongest duelist. However, it's a waste of my time to go to that Academy. My goal is to dominate the Pro League and to stand at the top of the world. And to make sure I find _him_!"

"Aster, in the futures that I predict, there are no mistakes," Sartorius said calmly, glancing at Aster.

"Fine then. After my match against the Kaiser," Aster said, "which will be a matter I settle soon enough."

 **. . .**

In the evening, the gang, along with the rest of the school, gathered in the auditorium where the match between Zane Truesdale and Aster Phoenix was to be broadcasted to everyone. Jaden was looking forward to it, but then he was always looking forward to duels, unless he was in one of his moods. Thankfully, thanks to the help he was receiving from his therapist, those days were starting to become fewer than beforehand.

"Hey, Jaden, how are you feeling?" Kasumi asked as Jaden took a seat beside her in the auditorium.

"I'm fine, Kas," Jaden said. "You know, I think I should start charging money every time someone asks me that." It really was starting to get rather annoying, since it seemed to happen a lot since the incident with Kaage over the summer.

Raiden plopped down into a seat on Kasumi's other side. "I guess we do ask that a lot," he said.

 _I should be asking you guys that,_ Jaden thought, his thoughts drifting back to what happened over the summer, especially what happened to Raiden and Kasumi. They had nearly died because of that monster who was trying to get revenge on him. Jaden gritted his teeth. _I should have killed him while I had the chance,_ he thought.

' _There_ _is no telling if we would have been able to get all the souls he stole back if you had killed him,_ ' Yubel reminded him.

 _I know,_ Jaden thought and pushed the thoughts away, focusing on the upcoming duel.

"This sounds like it's going to be a good duel, though," Arina admitted from where she sat beside Chazz, her hand clasped in his.

Chazz nodded in agreement.

 **. . .**

At the Kaiba Dome, everyone was getting ready for the upcoming match. The commentators for the duel were talking about how everyone was split down the middle on whom to cheer for; those who supported Zane Trusedale, otherwise known as Kaiser, and Aster Phoenix.

"Introducing first, he's our rising rookie of the Pro Leagues, the Cyber Duelist, the Kaiser, Zane Truesdale," the commentator announced as Zane rose up from an elevated platform and was met with the roar of the crowd.

"And his opponent, our youngest undefeated Pro, the child of Destiny, Aster Phoenix," the commentator added as Aster rose up from his platform across from Zane, met with a roar from the crowd, including several ladies in the audience.

Aster and Zane faced each other calmly as they prepared their duel disks.

"I've heard a lot about you," Zane said calmly. "Thirty professional duels and not one loss. Impressive, for a little kid."

Aster inserted his deck into his duel disk. "You're too kind," he said.

"Let's do this."

"Duel!" They declared as they drew their opening hands.

 **Zane: 8000**

 **Aster: 8000**

"I will start this duel if you don't mind," Aster said, drawing his sixth card.

 _Time to see what Aster's real deck is like,_ Jaden thought.

"And I start with Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode," Aster added and a blue-and-gold armored warrior appeared on the field (A: 1600/D: 1400).

"Wait, so he uses Elemental Heroes?" Syrus said.

Hikari frowned. _Why aren't you using your real deck, Aster?_ She wondered to herself.

"That's a surprise," Raiden admitted.

"A deck of heroes?" Zane said with a raised eyebrow on the screen.

"That's right, like your academy pal, Jaden," Aster said with a smirk. "Like the surprise? Next, I will place two cards facedown and end my turn. Your move." Two vertical facedowns appeared at his feet.

"An interesting opening move by Aster Phoenix," one commentator said. "As well as a sneak peek into his mystery deck."

Zane shook off his surprise and then smiled.

"He's smiling?" Syrus said.

"And for good reason," Bastion said. "Zane's dueled against Jaden, knows all about the Elemental Heroes and has beaten them."

"Which means Zane's got a clear advantage," Alexis added.

"I wouldn't count Aster out yet," Hikari said.

Kasumi glanced at her sister. "What do you mean?"

"Aster may not be using his actual real deck but that doesn't mean he's suddenly a predictable duelist, even if he is using a deck that Zane has dueled against before," Hikari said simply.

"How do you know that?" Hassleberry asked with a frown.

"And why do you say that's not his actual deck?" Kira added curiously.

"Aster and I have been friends for a couple of years. I'm probably one of the few out there who's seen his real deck," Hikari replied.

The gang blinked, a bit surprised by that.

Back with the two duelists, Zane was drawing a card. "I summon Cyber Dragon Core in Attack Mode," he said calmly and a slender serpentine machine with a red core and red veins attaching its head to its body appeared on the field (A: 400/D: 1500). "And when he's summoned, I can add one Cyber Spell or Trap from my deck to my hand. Plus, Phoenix, Cyber Dragon Core is on the field, its name is treated as Cyber Dragon." He retrieved Cyber Repair Plant from his Deck.

"I also activate Machine Duplication and target Cyber Dragon Core to Special Summon up to two monsters from my deck with the same name as the targeted monster. So, check it out, Phoenix, as I bring out two of my Cyber Dragons!" In a burst of light, two of Zane's infamous machine dragons appeared on the field with a roar (A: 2100/D: 1600) x2.

"Amazing!" Bastion said. "Since Cyber Dragon Core has less than 500 Attack, Zane could use it with Machine Duplication but, since its name is treated as Cyber Dragon, that means he can Special Summon up to two original Cyber Dragons without any costs. That was rather clever of him."

"A very good move," Raiden agreed.

"Zane's still the best," Syrus boasted.

"That is a sweet combo," Jaden said with a small smile.

"Next,"—Zane held up another card—"I activate Power Bond to fuse Cyber Dragon Core with one of my Cyber Dragons in order to Fusion Summon Cyber Twin Dragon in Attack Mode." Both of his monsters fused together and the familiar two-headed machine dragon appeared on the field with a roar (A: 2800/D: 2100).

"Very nice move by Truesdale," one of the commentators said. "And, due to Power Bond's effect, Cyber Twin Dragon's attack is doubled."

Cyber Twin Dragon roared as its power increased (A: 2800-5600).

"Not only that, but my Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice during each Battle Phase," Zane added. "Go, Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Sparkman. Double Strident Blast!" With a roar, his Cyber Twin Dragon unleashed a powerful blast of blue energy that slammed into Sparkman, destroying him.

 **Zane: 8000**

 **Aster: 4000**

"Wow. Took out Aster's only Defense and half his Life Points in one move," Kira said.

"And if this next attack goes through, Zane will win. It'll be a One-Turn-Kill," Celina added.

"Go, Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Phoenix directly. Double Strident Blast," Zane ordered and Cyber Twin Dragon unleashed another blast of blue energy at Aster.

"I activate my Draining Shield Trap to negate the attack and increase my Life Points by the Attack of your monster," Aster said, revealing his facedown.

"And I activate my Trap Booster card," Zane said. "I discard one card in my hand to activate a Trap card in my hand like my Trap Jammer, which allows me to negate Draining Shield and destroy it."

"I activate my own Trap Jammer to negate yours and destroy it," Aster said, revealing his other facedown.

Zane's face remained expressionless as his trap was destroyed and his dragon's attack was negated.

 **Zane: 8000**

 **Aster: 9600**

"Amazing counter by Aster Phoenix," a commentator said.

"He counter Zane's OTK and gained back the Life Points he lost and then some. Not bad," Kyle commented.

Zane simply said, "I still have one more monster, Phoenix. Cyber Dragon, attack Aster directly. Strident Blast," he said and his other machine dragon unleashed a blast of blue energy that slammed into Aster's duel disk.

 **Zane: 8000**

 **Aster: 7500**

"And with that, I end my turn," Zane said.

"And now you take your Cyber Twin Dragon's original attack as damage," Aster pointed out.

Zane didn't even flinch as a red aura surrounded him, taking out a chunk of his Life Points.

 **Zane: 5200**

 **Aster: 7500**

"Your move, Phoenix," Zane said calmly.

Aster drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed," he said and drew two more cards. "And then I play O-Oversoul to Special Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman back to my field." The blue-and-gold armored warrior returned to the field (A: 1600/D: 1500).

"Next, I equip him with Spark Blaster." Sparkman was now wielding a blaster.

"Plus, I activate Guard Penalty. Now, for this turn only, I can draw a card each time a monster is switched to Defense Mode. Now, I use the effect of Spark Blaster on Cyber Twin Dragon," Aster said and Sparkman blasted Cyber Twin Dragon, causing him to switch to Defense Mode and Aster drew a card due to Guard Penalty's effect. He then used Spark Blaster's effect two more times, switching Cyber Dragon into Attack and back into Defense mode. It almost seemed as though the Cyber Twin Dragon was dancing. When it moved into Defense Mode the second time due to Spark Blaster's last use, Aster drew another card.

Zane remained stoic throughout it all.

"Next, I activate Polymerization and fuse Sparkman with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Avian in my hand in order to Fusion Summon this monster," Aster said and, a moment later as Burstinatrix, Avian and Sparkman were drawing into a vortex, a large red-armored warrior with spikes coming out of his gauntlets appeared on the field (A: 2500/D: 2000). "Vision Hero Trinity!"

"Vision Hero?" Syrus repeated. "But I thought those three could only be used to form an Elemental Hero Fusion monster."

"Someone tell him," Chazz said with a sigh.

"Some Fusion Monsters have the same or similar Fusion Materials. It just depends on which Fusion monsters you have in your Extra Deck," Jaden explained.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?"

 _I'm surprised you're using your old deck, Aster,_ Hikari thought. It had been quite a few years since Aster had last used that particular deck.

"Surprised?" Aster asked with a smirk.

Zane's face remained impassive. Inwardly, though, he was a little surprised.

"I will take your silence as a yes. Also, on the turn that Trinity is Fusion Summoned, not only is its original Attack doubled but it can also attack three times during each Battle Phase, though it can't attack you directly so you should count yourself lucky on that," Aster said with a smug smirk as Trinity's attack jumped up (A: 2500-5000).

"Check out Trinity's attack on your Cyber Dragon," Aster added, pointing at the machine dragon. "Go, Trinity." Trinity attacked, slamming a fist into the Cyber Dragon and destroying it.

 **Zane: 2300**

 **Aster: 7500**

"Trinity, take out Cyber Twin Dragon," Aster ordered and, with another solid punch, the Vision Hero took out the twin-headed machine dragon.

"And I end my turn with that," Aster said as Trinity's attack went back to normal.

"Aster Phoenix has cleared out Kaiser's field. How will he retaliate?" the commentator asked.

"I draw," Zane said, drawing a card. "And I activate Pot of Greed." He drew two cards. "Since I have a Cyber Dragon in my Graveyard, I can activate Cyber Repair Plant and I will apply its first effect to add one Light Machine-type monster from my deck to my hand, like my Cyber Eltanin." He retrieved said card before adding, "Next, I remove from play the five Light Machine-type monsters from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Cyber Eltanin in Attack Mode." He pocketed the five cards and then placed the other card on his duel disk. A large machine dragon's head with seven dragon head and necks sticking out of it appeared on the field with a roar (A: ?/D: ?).

"Undetermined?" Aster raised an eyebrow.

"Cyber Eltanin's Attack and Defense becomes the number of monsters banished for its Special Summon times 500. Plus, when it's Special Summoned, all other face-up monsters are sent to the Graveyard." Cyber Eltanin was surrounded by an aura of light (A: ?-2500/D: ?-2500).

A power blast of energy rippled across the field, taking out Trinity and leaving Aster's field empty.

"Wow. Nice comeback by Truesdale," the commentator said. "Now Aster is the one with a bare field."

"Nice job, Zane," Syrus said with a grin. "He's pulling out the big guns now."

"Cyber Eltanin, attack Phoenix directly," Zane ordered and, with a roar, seven blasts of energy from the large machine monster shot out and slammed into Aster, sending him skidding backwards.

 **Zane: 2300**

 **Aster: 5000**

"And I will place two cards facedown and end my turn," Zane added as two vertical facedowns appeared at his feet.

"Not bad, Kaiser," Aster said, drawing a card. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot." They each drew three cards. "Next, I summon Elemental Hero Stratos in Attack Mode." The blue-armored warrior with the fans in its wings appeared on the field (A: 1800/D: 300). "And when Stratos is summoned, I can add one Hero monster from my Deck to my hand." Aster retrieved said card before adding, "I also activate King of the Swamp's effect and discard it to add Polymerization form my Deck to my hand." He retrieved that card as well.

"Next, I activate Polymerization," Aster said, holding up the card. "And I fuse Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Necroshade in my hand in order to Fusion Summon Vision Hero Adoration in Attack Mode." Clayman and Necroshade appeared momentarily before they were sucked into a vortex. They were replaced by a warrior in dark armor with glossy black ribbons coiling around its legs with its arms crossed across his chest (A: 2800/D: 2100).

"I activate Adoration's effect and select your Cyber Eltanin and Elemental Hero Stratos. Now, until the End Phase, Eltanin loses Attack and Defense equal to Stratos's Attack," Aster added and Cyber Eltanin weakened considerably (A: 2500-700/D: 2500-700).

"Now, Stratos, attack Eltanin," Aster ordered and Stratos unleashed a powerful gust of wind that slammed into the large machine monster and destroyed it.

Zane narrowed his eyes as his Life Points fell.

 **Zane: 1200**

 **Aster: 5000**

"Adoration, attack Zane directly," Aster ordered.

"Go, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow," Zane said calmly, revealing his card and a scarecrow made of scrap flipped into view, taking the attack from Adoration. "This negates your attack and then the card is reset onto my field." The scarecrow disappeared and its card reappeared on the field.

Syrus beamed. "I gave that card to him. Glad it helped him stay in this duel," he said.

"I suppose you survive this turn, Kaiser," Aster said, the last word was spoking with a mocking tone as he placed a card facedown and ended his turn. _It would appear Sartorius's prediction is coming true at the moment. Now let's see what else the Kaiser has up his sleeve. I'm ready for it._ "What do you plan on doing now? If I were you, I'd summon that Cyber End Dragon that's been helping you win. Then you may have a chance of actually winning."

"Laugh it up, but the joke will be on you," Zane said shortly.

The almost forgotten audience was watching the duel intently, cheering for Aster or calling encouragements to Zane, depending on who they were rooting for.

"Aster Phoenix is still in the lead. Will Kaiser be able to come back from this?" the commentator asked.

"The gap between their Life Points is pretty big now," Syrus said a bit worried.

"Zane's still in this though. He's still got Life Points left and cards in his hand," Arina pointed out.

"I draw," Zane said, drawing a card. "And I activate my facedown Return from the Different Dimension and pay half my Life Points to Special Summon all the monsters that were removed from play." His Cyber Dragon Core (A: 400/D: 1500), two Cyber Dragons (A: 2100/D: 1600) x2, and his Cyber Twin Dragon (A: 2800/D: 2100) returned to the field.

 **Zane: 600**

 **Aster: 5000**

"Next, I activate Polymerization to fuse Cyber Dragon Core with my two Cyber Dragons to Fusion Summon Cyber End Dragon!" Zane declared, inserting the card into his duel disk. The three aforementioned monsters vanished into a vortex and his three-headed machine ace appeared on the field with a roar (A: 4000/D: 2800).

"Sweet, he's brought out his ace," Jaden said.

"He's got this duel won," Chazz said.

"Ten four," Hassleberry agreed.

"Let's go Zane," Syrus cheered.

 _It's not over yet,_ Hikari thought, looking at the facedown that Aster still had on the field.

"Cyber End Dragon, attack Vision Hero Adoration," Zane ordered. "Super Strident Blast!" With a roar, the four-headed machine dragon unleashed a powerful blast of blue energy that slammed into Adoration and destroyed him.

 **Zane: 600**

 **Aster: 3800**

"Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Stratos! Double Strident Blast!" Zane ordered.

Aster chuckled. "Zaney, Zaney, Zane, you really should have paid attention to what I have on the field. I play my facedown, Elemental Recharge, which grants me 1000 Life Points for each Elemental Hero I have on the field," he said and his Life Points jumped up.

 **Zane: 600**

 **Aster: 4800**

Just then, the blast from Cyber Twin Dragon crashed into Stratos and destroyed him.

 **Zane: 600**

 **Aster: 3800**

"Damn troll," Chazz growled under his breath.

"Nice comeback by Aster Phoenix. By playing that card, he has earned himself another turn and another chance to win," the commentator stated.

Zane's teeth gritted. "Cyber Twin Dragon, use your second attack to attack Phoenix directly, Double Strident Blast," he said and another blast of energy from Cyber Twin Dragon crashed into Aster, sending him skidding back a few feet.

 **Zane: 600**

 **Aster: 1000**

"I place one card facedown and end my turn, which means Cyber Twin Dragon is removed from play due to Return from the Different Dimension's effect," Zane said, pocketing the card as it vanished from the field.

Aster drew a card. "I activate Card of Sanctity," he said and they each drew until they were holding six cards. Aster smirked smugly. "Looks like this duel's over, Zaney," he said mockingly. "I activate the effect of Elemental Hero Necroshade in my Graveyard to Normal Summon Elemental Hero Bladedge to my field in Attack Mode without a tribute." The golden-armored warrior appeared on the field (A: 2600/D: 1800).

"Next, I activate Miracle Fusion and remove King of the Swamp, which acts as a substitute for any one Fusion Material Monster, and Elemental Hero Sparkman from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer in Attack Mode." From the vortex that had formed, a warrior in green with shining silver wings and shining silver gauntlets appeared on the field (A: 2500/D: 2100).

"It's still not strong enough to beat my Cyber End Dragon," Zane said.

"But it has an effect, Zaney," Aster said with a smug smirk. "It gains 300 Attack for each Elemental Hero in my Graveyard and there are currently five." Shining Phoenix Enforcer began to glow brighter (A: 2400-4000).

"Next, I activate R-Righteous Justice and, since I have two Elemental Heroes on the field, I can destroy your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and your other facedown." Zane's two facedown cards shattered.

"Now, Shining Phoenix Enforcer, attack Cyber End Dragon," Aster ordered.

"But they have the same attack," Kira said in confusion.

"It must have an effect," Kyle guessed.

There was a _boom_ as the two monsters collided with each other but, when the smoke that had engulfed the area cleared, Shining Phoenix Enforcer was still on the field.

"Shining Phoenix Enforcer cannot be destroyed by battle," Aster said in response to the confused murmurs that echoed around them. "And this is the end. Bladedge, attack Zane directly!" Bladedge shot forward and slammed its blade into Zane, knocking out the last of his Life Points.

 **Zane: 0**

 **Aster: 1000 WINNER**

"Unbelievable," the commentator exclaimed. "Zane Truesdale, the Kaiser, has finally lost. And history has been made at the Kaiba Dome."

Back at Duel Academy, everyone was in shock.

Zane fell down to one knee, surprised by what just happened to him.

"How can this be?" he said.

"Simple," Aster replied. "You can't hide from destiny."

Zane's eyes widened as he recalled what happened the day before. "The Demon! It's you," he said.

Aster didn't respond. Instead, he simply turned around and walked away.

Back at Duel Academy, Syrus was the one who finally broke the shocked silence. "I can't believe Zane lost," he said.

"He can't be beat," Bastion said softly.

"We'll see," Jaden said, narrowing his eyes.

 **. . .**

 **A/n what do you think?**

 **Blaze: well, that was chapter 7**

 **Bakura: no, it was chapter 33**

 **Blaze: (hands Bakura a bazooka) go blow up things**

 **Bakura: (takes bazooka and runs off to go blow up things)**

 **Marik: (sweatdrops and shakes head)**

 **Jaden: so...are you really having trouble on Season 3?**

 **Blaze: yeah, I have an idea that I wanna use that I really like but I have to rework the plot a bit (for both that story and this one) in order to make it work**

 **Jaden: ah okay**

 **Jesse: what's gonna happen next?**

 **Blaze: go watch the season. I have decided not to tell anyone what happens in the coming chapter to keep up the suspense.**

 **Jesse: oh**

 **Blaze: well, as I already said at the beginning of this chapter, since there are some things I gotta rework, plot holes to fill in, character arcs to work on and so on, plus school, updates are going to be rather slow. I will try to update before September ends though. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	8. The Light Strikes

**Well, it's been two weeks approximately but I got this chapter up. My updates will probably still be a bit slow since I found another plot hole that I gotta work out for Season 3 and I'm also working on my other stories (especially my** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh**_ **fic that's not posted,** _ **Allegiance**_ **, which I am rewriting the first chapter of and my YGO/HP fic that I'm also rewriting…plus school and all that but I'll try to get the next chapter up by next week.**

 **Thank you to** _ **DisneyOUATgirl1437, decode9, DanelerH, Team5dsforever, Lightclaw's Shadow, iloveyugiohGX93, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Sorcerer of the Stories, EndlessNight025, 1993**_ **and** _ **bobmanv2.0**_ **for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Thank you to** _ **EndlessNight025**_ **for being an awesome beta-reader. Credit for the duel goes to her as usual.**

 **Here is the next chapter and I hope that you enjoy it. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

 **8**

 **The Light Strikes**

Almost as soon as the duel between Aster Phoenix and Zane Truesdale ended, Aster was cornered by the press in an interview that was aired live in front of the entire school. One of the reporter's stepped forward, holding out a microphone to the pro.

"What an impressive victory, Mr. Phoenix," the reporter said.

"He certainly is strong, but it was destined that I would win," Aster said calmly.

"This time, you used your prized Hero deck out there. What made you decide to reveal your deck today?" the reporter asked.

"There is a duelist at Duel Academy that I enrolled in who uses a Hero deck like me," Aster replied.

"Is he talking about you, Sarge?" Hassleberry asked.

"Probably," Raiden said, narrowing his eyes.

"I was originally the faster one to make the Hero deck, but in all the craziness, this duelist became famous. The other day, I heard a story about how that duelist was on par with Kaiser Truesdale. In which case, if I were to win against Truesdale, it would then turn out that I'm the stronger one. That is why I used this opportunity to display my deck."

"So he's saying that he used Zane as a guinea pig?" Bastion said.

"Still, there is probably someone among my fans who still finds it imperfect, as well," Aster went on. "So, I want to announce that I will borrow the place to challenge the duelist who is using the similar Hero deck: Jaden Yuki."

"Jaden Yuki, I plan on traveling to Duel Academy tomorrow. When I do, we'll settle once and for all, which of us is more worthy of using the Heroes," Aster said.

Jaden's eyes narrowed.

"Jay, do you think you can beat him again?" Syrus asked.

"It won't be easy, especially if he's using his real deck," Alexis said, glancing at Jaden who was watching Aster with determined eyes.

"I'm sure Judai will be fine," Raiden said.

"I'm looking forward to it," Jaden said. "I've been wanting a rematch against Aster anyway."

"Well, good luck either way, Jay," Kasumi said.

With Crowler and Bonaparte, Crowler was surprised. _Aster is coming here for a duel?_ he thought.

"A duel between Aster Phoenix and Jaden Yuki?" Bonaparte said, looking excited. "This can definitely be used to my advantage."

Conway frowned at them. _What is he planning?_ he wondered silently.

 **. . .**

In Sartorius's white room, the white-cloaked man was shuffling his tarot cards when Aster walked into the room.

"Are you going?" Sartorius asked.

"As much as I'd like to, I can't afford to be taking detours," Aster said. "I'll go all over the world and find them as soon as possible."

"You mustn't hurry, for the doors of destiny will always open," Sartorius replied. He picked up one card and then placed it facedown on the table. "Aster, are you using those cards?"

"That is my intention. I will show Jaden Yuki the true Heroes," Aster replied calmly.

"You're saying you don't approve of his pride in his Heroes," Sartorius said and cast a sidelong glance at the silverette. "In that case, I will look at the fighting spirit and future that dwell within your deck."

Aster stepped forward and placed his deck in his manager's hands. Sartorius took it and turned away from Aster so that the silverette couldn't see his eyes glow white and dark tendrils of light engulfed the deck briefly before fading. He then held out the deck back to Aster.

"How is my destiny?" Aster asked, taking the deck.

"It seems that I didn't need to foretell it."

Aster closed his eyes and smiled. He then opened them and added, "What of Hikari?"

Sartorius looked through his tarot cards again and then flipping over one of them, revealing it to be the Temperance card, though it was in reverse position. _Interesting. As of right now, this card indicates that something is out of balance, in conflict, and therefore creating stress or tension. I will need to test her to see if she is like Jaden Yuki or not._

"Speak to her and see if she will be willing to duel Kasumi Yuki after your duel against Jaden," Sartorius said calmly.

"I'll ask her, but why?" Aster asked.

"I wish to test Hikari Suzuki's strength, and who better than against one of the best female duelists in Duel Academy?" Sartorius said calmly.

Aster nodded. "All right. I'll be back soon," he said and left the room.

 **. . .**

Back at Duel Academy, Crowler and Bonaparte were waiting for Aster's arrival at the docks. Unfortunately, they hadn't brought any jackets with them and it was rather cold outside, so they were both shivering.

"W...When is he supposed to b...be here?" Crowler wondered.

"H...He better n...not stand us up again," Bonaparte said.

 **. . .**

In the air, a plane was flying through the air and, jumping out, was Aster Phoenix, who was air-surfing, shouting in glee as he weaved through the air on the board, heading toward Academy Island in the distance.

 **. . .**

In Bastion's room in the Yellow Dorm, he, Jaden, Raiden, Syrus and Bastion were hanging out in the room. Bastion was on the computer, looking through various articles and images about Aster Phoenix.

"Let's see. Aster Phoenix. His hobbies are surfing, skydiving, and skiing and he excels at those sports," Bastion said, bring up pictures portraying Aster doing the aforementioned activities. He paused. "So this guy already has two PhDs through skipping grades?"

Raiden whistled. "Sounds like a prodigy to me," he said.

"He also has a photographic memory," Bastion mused.

"I wish I had a photographic memory," Syrus murmured.

"You ain't the only one," Raiden said.

Jaden snorted where he sat cross-legged on Bastion's bed, going through his cards. "I'm convinced you do have a photographic memory, Rai," he said.

Raiden smiled at his brother. "I'm actually just good at remembering things," he said. "Unlike someone I know." He ducked to avoid the pillow Jaden threw at him.

"Why are you looking into Aster anyway? I'm the one dueling him," Jaden said, shuffling his deck.

' _It_ _maybe help to know a bit more about him_ ,' Yubel pointed out, materializing in spirit form next to the bed. ' _Any_ _weaknesses that can be found could greatly help._ '

Raiden nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Aster is a good duelist, and a Pro at that," he pointed out.

Jaden shrugged. "I really don't care if I win or lose, you guys," he said. "So long as nothing is on the line this time."

Raiden moved over to sit down beside Jaden and curled his arm around the younger boy's shoulders while Syrus exchanged a glance with Bastion, but neither said anything.

Jaden yawned. "I should get some sleep," he mused.

"Have you been getting any sleep, Judai?" Raiden asked.

"Some," Jaden said.

' _And, by that, he means one or two hours,_ ' Yubel said dryly.

Jaden glowered at the fiend spirit floating next to him. "It was more than just two hours, Yubel. Not my fault these fucking nightmares won't leave me alone," he muttered irritably. He hated those nightmares almost as much as he hated the anxiety attacks he occasionally got ever since everything went down with Kaage Naka during the summer.

"Have you talked them over with Dr. Nakamura?" Raiden said.

Jaden shrugged. "Some of them," he said.

 _Well, it's better than when he first started seeing Dr. Nakamura,_ Raiden thought.

 **. . .**

In the main building, a card thief was helping himself to some card packs. He was in the middle of leaving the main building when a maniacal laugh echoed around him. "Stealing cards from the store," the voice said. "That's the scum that exists among people everywhere."

"Who's there?" the thief shouted.

"Why don't you repent for that crime of yours with a duel?" the voice said, coming from a dark figure in a red cape with a white mask over its face.

The thief activated his duel disk and prepared for battle.

Within a few minutes, a loud explosion caused the entire island to shake as Aster, sitting nonchalantly on one of the stone structures in front of the main building, scoffed at the thief who was knocked to the ground by the force of the explosion that took out his monster.

"I see you don't know when to give up," Aster said with a smirk. "Your destiny has already been decided." The dark monster leapt into the sky and attacked and a scream erupted from the thief's lips.

The thief was left unconscious and sprawled on the ground as Aster searched through his deck.

Elsewhere, Bonaparte and Crowler were running from the docks toward the source of the explosion, wondering what on Earth was happening.

Coming from the Ra Dorm, Jaden, Syrus, Bastion and Raiden were also running toward the source of the explosion, also wondering what had caused it.

Aster scoffed as he tossed the cards onto the thief. "How could someone like you be carrying that card?" he said. "Well, you'll get to chill in prison."

That was when everyone else arrived.

"It's Aster," Raiden said, surprised.

"How did you get here?" Bonaparte wondered aloud.

Syrus then spotted the man lying sprawled on the ground. "Huh? Who's he?"

"Some scum that tried to steal cards from the store," Aster said calmly. "You don't need to worry about him."

Syrus had gone to the man's side along with Bastion while Raiden remained at his brother's side. "How awful," Syrus said. "He's completely unconscious."

"What the hell did you do to him?" Raiden asked, narrowing his eyes.

Aster didn't respond. He simply gazed at Jaden. "Jaden, it's been a while, hasn't it? Ready to settle things?"

Bonaparte moved forward. "I have a great idea, Monsieur Phoenix," he said. "We'll have the survival of the Red dorm riding on this duel."

"Wait, what?" Crowler said, surprised.

"If you're trying to utilize my dueling," Aster said calmly, "you'll have to become my sponsor."

"Sponsor?"

"Of course, with your salary, it would be a pointless discussion, wouldn't it?"

Bonaparte growled, clenching his hands.

"Oh calm down. He speaks the truth, after all," Crowler pointed out.

"I'll be waiting for you first thing in the morning in the Duel Arena," Aster said as he started to walk past Jaden. "However, aside from your friends, we'll do this without an unnecessary gallery."

"So you don't want any of your fans to watch?" Raiden asked.

"To me, this is a duel that won't be anything special," Aster said. "A pro doesn't recklessly show off his skills."

Jaden narrowed his eyes. "Fine then," he agreed and Aster walked off without another word, prompting Crowler and Bonaparte to dash after him.

 **. . .**

The following morning, the gang was gathered in the Duel Arena, ready to watch the duel between Jaden and Aster. Raiden and Kasumi were seated side by side with Chazz and Arina on Kasumi's other side and Hikari and Alexis seated in front of them along with Kyle, Celina, and Syrus. Behind them sat Bastion and Hassleberry.

Jaden was making sure his duel disk was secured around his arm as he made his way toward the duel platform while trying to push away the bad feeling that was going through him. Something wasn't right but Jaden couldn't figure out what was causing that feeling.

' _I_ _sense it, too. Something isn't right about this whole duel. You must be careful, Judai,_ ' Yubel said, materializing in spirit form behind Jaden.

' _Yes, be careful and don't lose,_ ' Haou said.

Jaden paused. _Wait, you actually sound...concerned, Haou,_ he thought.

' _I also have a bad feeling about this whole duel,_ ' Haou said simply.

"It's starting," Alexis said softly, silently wishing her boyfriend good luck.

"He's going to win," Hassleberry said firmly.

Jaden glanced at his deck and then at Yubel, who was floating at his side. "We can do this," he said.

Jasmine and Mindy started shouting towards Aster as the silverete made his way onto the duel platform, waving briefly at the two girls who giggled. Alexis sweatdropped while the rest of the gang just sighed and shook their heads, used to those two girls' antics.

"Those two," Alexis said with a sigh.

Bonaparte put a microphone to his lips and said, "We will now hold a duel between Jaden Yuki and Aster Phoenix."

Under his breath, Crowler murmured, "You must do your best, Jaden Yuki."

 **. . .**

In the white room, Sartorius was speaking on the phone to one of his followers, who was watching the duel. "Yes, Master Sartorius," the follower said.

"It is starting then, is it? Though, I already know the outcome," Sartorius said with his eyes closed. He opened them and smiled, "Jaden Yuki. Now he is to become one of us, as well. And Aster Phoenix will experience this duel and rise to new heights."

 **. . .**

Aster and Jaden each inserted their decks into their duel disks, but Yubel immediately noticed something was off about Aster's deck. The feeling that surrounded it and that...oddly familiar energy that seemed to come off it in smoky tendrils...

 _No!_ ' _Haou,_ _do you see that?_ ' Yubel hissed quietly to Haou.

' _I_ _see it. Should we tell Jaden?_ ' Haou said grimly.

' _I_ _believe that we should. Judai?_ ' Yubel began.

Jaden glanced at Yubel. "What is it, Yubel?" he asked quietly.

' _You_ _must not go through with this duel,_ ' Yubel said quickly.

"What?" Jaden frowned. "Yubel, you know I don't back down from a challenge, period. I can't just forfeit this duel."

' _You_ _know it is very rare for me to agree with Yubel, Jaden, but even I am saying that it would be best if you didn't go through with it,_ ' Haou said.

"What is going on?" Jaden asked quietly. "Why do you sound so afraid?"

' _Judai, I believe that Aster is being used by the Light of Destruction,_ ' Yubel said gravely.

 _The Light of Destruction?_ Jaden repeated silently, stunned to hear that one of the greatest enemies his past-life self has ever faced was possibly in control of his current opponent. He had learned about the Light of Destruction over the course of the summer because Yubel had been worried that the Light would strike soon. She said that the Light had the uncanny ability to strike when the one destined to fight against it was at his weakest after the Gentle Darkness power awakened, or showed signs of awakening as it usually did when the one destined to use it was a teenager, if not earlier. And since Jaden was rather emotionally unbalanced, thanks to the anxiety he had been experiencing due to the events of the summer, she believed it was likely that the Light would strike then. _Are you sure?_

' _I can't be completely sure until the Champion reveals himself. The Light is very subtle and will likely hide in plain sight, just as it did in the past,_ ' Yubel said quietly.

While Jaden was talking with Yubel and Yubel was briefly explaining why she was afraid, Aster frowned. _What is Sartorius fussing about with a duelist like this?_ he thought.

"Let's get started," Aster called.

Jaden turned his attention to Aster and nodded in agreement. "Let's," he said.

"Duel!" they both declared as they drew their opening hands.

 **Jaden: 8000**

 **Aster: 8000**

 _Yubel, I'll be careful, okay? If it really is that, then I'm going to have to face it sooner or later. And I have Haou if anything goes wrong,_ he thought.

Yubel sighed. ' _Judai_...' she whispered.

 _I'll be fine, Yubel,_ Jaden assured her. _We don't even know if Aster really is being controlled by the Light or not, not for sure, anyway._

' _I_ _suppose you're right,_ ' Yubel said, though it was obvious she didn't believe that.

"I'll go first," Aster said, drawing his sixth card and then placing it on his duel disk. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Mode and place this facedown and end with that."

The dark clay warrior appeared on the field before crossing its great arms in front of him (A: 800/D: 2000).

"So he really does use a genuine Hero deck," Bastion said.

Hikari shook her head. "No, this is just the tip of the iceberg," she said.

"My turn, then," Jaden said, drawing a card and then placing it on his duel disk. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos in Attack Mode." A blue armored warrior with fans in its metallic wings appeared on the field (A: 1800/D: 300). "And when he's summoned, I can add a Hero monster from my deck to my hand and I'll go with Burstinatrix." He retrieved the card before holding up another one.

"Next, I activate Dark Fusion and use it to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand in order to Fusion Summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing in Attack Mode."

Avian and Burstinatrix appeared before they joined together, fusing to create the female fiend with the large dark-blue wings, spiky green hair and V-shaped blue visor over her eyes as well as cruel smirk on her lips (A: 2100/D: 1200).

Aster narrowed his eyes. _That same Evil Hero monster that he used in our last duel. I've never heard of those cards before,_ he thought.

"Now, I activate Fusion Weapon and equip it onto Inferno Wing, increasing her Attack and Defense by 1500," Jaden added and Inferno Wing was suddenly wielding a red-blaster like weapon (A: 2100-3600/D" 1200-2700).

"Inferno Wing, attack Clayman, and, as I'm sure you remember, whenever she attacks a monster in Defense Mode, you get dealt piercing damage," Jaden said. Inferno Wing smirked as she unleashed a blast of blue fire that enveloped Clayman, destroying him.

 **Jaden: 8000**

 **Aster: 6400**

"And since she destroyed a monster by battle, you get dealt damage equal to Clayman's Defense," Jaden added.

"I'll chain that effect by activating my facedown Hero Signal to Special Summon Elemental Hero Woodsman in Defense Mode," Aster said, revealing his facedown and his warrior with the branch for an arm appeared on the field before kneeling down (A: 1000/D: 2000) and then Aster was bathed in blue flames from Inferno Wing.

 **Jaden: 8000**

 **Aster: 4400**

"I end my turn with that," Jaden said.

"Wow, he got Aster down to almost half his Life Points," Syrus said.

"Duel's not over yet though," Hikari said.

"My turn, I draw," Aster said, drawing a card. "And I activate Woodsman's effect to add one Polymerization from my Deck to my hand." He retrieved the card and added, "And now I activate it to fuse Woodsman with Wildheart and Burstinatrix in my hand in order to Fusion Summon Vision Hero Trinity in Attack Mode." The three aforementioned E-Heroes leapt into the swirling vortex that had appeared and was replaced by the large red-armored Vision Hero (A: 2500/D: 2000).

"Also," Aster went on, "during the turn that Vision Hero Trinity is summoned, its Attack is doubled and it can attack three times during each Battle Phase, though it can't attack you directly, so you should count yourself lucky there." Trinity's attack jumped up as its effect activated (A: 2500-5000).

"5000? Oh boy," Syrus said worriedly.

"At least it can't attack me directly," Jaden mused, "otherwise I would've lost this turn."

"Trinity, take out that Inferno Wing," Aster ordered and Trinity shot forward before plowing a fist into Inferno Wing, destroying her

 **Jaden: 6600**

 **Aster: 4400**

"Now, Trinity, use your second attack to get rid of Stratos," Aster added. Trinity again jumped forward and slammed a fist into Stratos, shattering him.

 **Jaden: 3400**

 **Aster: 4400**

"Not bad, Aster," Jaden said as Aster signaled the end of his turn and Trinity's Attack returned to normal (A: 5000-2500).

Aster closed his eyes and smirked. "You should know," he said, opening his eyes, "you don't have a chance at winning this duel."

Jaden blinked. "What?"

"That's because there's something significantly different between you and I, even though we're both Hero-users," Aster went on.

Jaden frowned. "A difference between me and you? What are you talking about?" he asked.

Aster closed his eyes again. "You'll understand it soon enough," he said. "It's your turn."

Jaden frowned but didn't respond as he drew a card. "I activate my own Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Bladedge and Knospe in order to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Gaia in Attack Mode," he said. The golden armored warrior and the little plant monster fused to create a large dark-armored warrior with blasters on its gauntlets (A: 2200/D: 2600).

"And when Gaia is summoned, its effect activates, cutting Trinity's Attack in half and increasing its own attack by the same amount," Jaden added.

Aster narrowed his eyes as Trinity weakened (A: 2500-1250) and Gaia's strength jumped up (A: 2200-3450).

"Now, Gaia, take out Trinity," Jaden ordered. Gaia jumped forward and slammed his fist into Trinity, throwing him clear off the field and then he shattered.

 **Jaden: 3400**

 **Aster: 2200**

"And I end my turn with that," Jaden said and Gaia's Attack returned to normal (A: 3450-2200).

"He's doing well so far," Raiden noted. "Though it could still be anyone's game."

"Especially since Aster isn't taking this duel seriously yet," Hikari said.

"What do you mean?" Hassleberry asked.

"I mean he hasn't brought out his true Heroes yet but I get the feeling it won't be long before he does," Hikari replied.

"I have to admit, this is getting to be a fun duel," Jaden commented.

"My turn," Aster said, drawing a card.

"I have to admit, this is getting to be a fun duel," Jaden commented

Aster paused in drawing his card and narrowed his eyes. "Fun? You think this is fun?" he repeated incredulously.

"Well, yeah, why? I mean dueling is supposed to be fun," Jaden said. _And I prefer it when it's fun and not life or death,_ he thought.

Aster scoffed. "I've got news for you. Dueling isn't about having fun, at least not for me," he said. "Someone like you wouldn't know about that."

Jaden narrowed his eyes. "You'd be surprised, Aster," he said. "To me, dueling is supposed to be about having fun, but that doesn't mean I've never been in situations when dueling was about more than that. It can be about fun, it can be about vengeance, it can even be about life and death..." He trailed off, his mind going back to his duel against Kaage, and the reasons why the psychopath did what he did.

The gang who knew about what happened over the course of the summer looked at each other, knowing full well what Jaden was referring to. They knew about Kaage Naka and his goal to use dueling to get his vengeance on Jaden, even if he did use other alternatives when dueling failed. He had done it because, through dueling, he could make Jaden suffer a fate worse than death.

"I prefer it when it's just about having fun," Jaden said.

Aster narrowed his eyes. "Dueling is about more than just fun for me. Whatever it is you believe, I believe in fighting for justice and revenge. If you want to continue to believe that then that's your own business. But I chose my Hero cards for a reason; they're my life and mean everything to me! I was destined to build this deck and I'm about to show you why. I am about to unleash a new breed of heroes known as the Destiny Heroes. It's time to open your eyes to the true power of the Elemental Heroes. A secret society of heroes never released to the public by Industrial Illusions known as the D-Series."

Aster held up the hand. "I activate Destiny Draw and, by discarding a Destiny Hero in my hand, I can draw two cards." He did so before adding, "And I also activate the Field Spell Clock Tower Prison!" Rising from the ground around the two of them was a large stone wall with a giant clock tower rising up behind Aster.

 _Wonder what that does,_ Jaden thought.

"And next why don't I show you what I mean. I summon Destiny Hero – Doom Lord in Attack Mode," Aster declared, placing the card on his duel disk. Appearing on top of the tower was a black armored warrior with a torn red cape draped around its shoulders (A: 600/D: 800).

"And next, I activate Doom Lord's effect," Aster added and Gaia suddenly vanished.

"What happened?" Jaden asked confused.

"He was sent to the future. He'll come back in two turns, though I can't declare an attack his turn 'cause I activated this effect," Aster said. "But I'm not done yet. Now I remove the Destiny Hero – Malicious in my Graveyard from play in order to Special Summon Destiny Hero – Malicious from my Deck to the field in Attack Mode." A tanned muscular warrior with dark-black wings appeared on the field (A: 800/D: 800).

"And next I place two cards facedown and end my turn," Aster added and two vertical facedowns appeared at his feet.

"My turn, I draw," Jaden said, drawing a card.

"Hold it. You should know that my Clock Tower Prison activates," Aster said as the clock's hands started spinning until it reached 3:00.

"I wonder what that does," Raiden mused.

"Who knows," Kasumi said.

"I do, and it won't be a good thing for Jaden if he doesn't win soon," Hikari said gravely, knowing full well the effect of Clock Tower Prison. Hikari, being one of Aster's closest friends, was the only one that had dueled against Aster's Destiny Hero deck.

"What happens?" Hassleberry asked.

Hikari didn't answer.

' _It's obvious that Clock Tower Prison is setting up for something, something big, possibly,_ ' Yubel said quietly to Jaden. ' _You'd_ _best keep that in mind, Judai._ '

' _It_ _might be best if you just get rid of that stupid Field Spell as soon as you can,_ ' Haou added.

"I summon Elemental Hero Heat in Attack Mode and he gains 200 Attack for every Elemental Hero I control," Jaden said and his fiery-armored warrior appeared on the field (A: 1600-1800/D: 1200).

 _I don't have anything to get rid of it right now, but I think you might be right. Wow, I don't say that often, huh?_ he thought.

' _No, no you don't,_ ' Yubel said, amused. ' _But_ _then Haou is rarely right about something._ '

' _Hey!_ ' Haou growled irritably.

"Heat, attack Doom Lord," Jaden ordered.

"Hold it. I activate D – Counter, since a Destiny Hero I control is being targeted for an attack, this card destroys the attack monster," Aster said, revealing his facedown.

Jaden scowled as Heat shattered before it could attack.

"I end my turn," he said. _Can't do much else. I have no cards in my hand,_ he thought.

"I draw," Aster said, drawing a card. "And I activate Pot of Greed." He drew two more cards before adding, "And now I summon Destiny Hero – Diamond Dude in Attack Mode." In a burst of shadowy fog, a warrior with diamonds jutting out of its shoulders appeared on the field (A: 1400/D: 1600).

"And next I activate Diamond Dude's effect to reveal the top card of my deck. If it's a Normal Spell, I can activate its effect during my next turn," Aster said, drawing a card and turning it around to reveal it as Lightning Vortex before placing it in the Graveyard slot.

"Now, I'll have all my monsters attack you directly," Aster added.

Doom Lord, Malicious and Diamond Dude all attacked Jaden directly, knocking out another large chunk of his Life Points and sending him to the ground.

 **Jaden: 600**

 **Aster: 2200**

"Ouch," Raiden said with a wince. "Aster has the advantage now."

Syrus looked worried. "Jaden's down to his last 600 Life Points," he said.

"Jaden's still in this though," Kasumi said firmly.

"I place this facedown and end my turn," Aster said, inserting a card into his duel disk as Jaden pushed himself to his feet.

"I draw," Jaden said, feeling a bit frustrated, before he glanced at the card he drew.

"Clock Tower Prison activates," Aster said as the hands moved until it read 6:00.

"All right. Now, since Elemental Hero Bubbleman is the only card in my hand, I can Special Summon him," Jaden said, placing the card on his duel disk and his blue-armored water hero appeared on the field (A: 800/D: 1200). "And when he's summoned while I have no other cards on my side of the field, I can draw two cards." He did so before adding, "And I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot so that we each draw three cards."

He and Aster drew three cards and Aster smirked. _Looks like your end is coming soon, Jaden,_ he thought.

"I also activate Fusion Recovery to add Elemental Hero Bladedge and Polymerization form my Graveyard to my hand," Jaden added and retrieved said cards. "Next, I activate Polymerization to fuse Bladedge with Bubbleman in order to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero in Attack Mode." Bladedge and Bubbleman fused together to create the blue-and-white armored warrior (A: 2500/D: 2000).

"Absolute Zero, attack Doom Lord," Jaden ordered.

Aster pressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate D-Shield and equip it to Doom Lord. This switches Doom Lord to Defense Mode and, due to D-Shield's effect, he can't be destroyed in battle," he said and Doom Lord knelt down and Absolute Zero's attack passed through him.

"I activate D-Fusion to split Absolute Zero back into Bladedge and Bubbleman," Jaden said, inserting the card and the golden armored warrior (A: 2600/D: 1800) and the blue armored warrior (A: 800/D: 1200). "And since Absolute Zero has left the field, all of your monsters are destroyed." Ice crawled across the field, freezing all of Aster's monsters and they shattered into shards of ice.

"If Jaden attacks with Bladedge, he'll win!" Syrus cheered.

"A nice move," Raiden said with a nod.

"Good job, Jaden," Alexis said with a smile.

"Now, Bladedge, end this duel. Attack Aster directly," Jaden ordered.

"I activate my facedown, D-Fortune, and remove Destiny Hero – Doom Lord from play to end the Battle Phase," Aster said, revealing his facedown and pocketing a card and Bladedge's attack stopped.

"I place this facedown and end my turn," Jaden said, inserting a card into his duel disk while Haou muttered in frustration in the back of Jaden's mind.

"My turn," Aster said, drawing a card. "And Doom Lord's effect activates, returning Elemental Hero Gaia to your field." The large dark warrior returned to the field (A: 2200/D: 2600).

"And next, due to the effect of Destiny Hero – Diamond Dude, I can now activate the effect of Lightning Vortex," Aster added.

"Wait, you can do that even though Diamond Dude's not on the field anymore?" Jaden asked.

Aster nodded as bolts of lightning rained down from the side, crashing into Jaden's monsters, destroying them all and conjuring up a giant cloud of smoke.

"Next, I activate Graceful Charity," Aster added and drew three cards before discarding two. "I also activate Premature Burial and pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon Destiny Hero – Dasher in Attack Mode." From the Graveyard rose a black-armored warrior with wheels on his feet (A: 2100/D: 1000).

 **Jaden: 600**

 **Aster: 1400**

"Dasher, end this, attack Jaden directly," Aster ordered.

"Go Negate Attack," Jaden said, revealing his facedown.

"So you survived this turn," Aster said as Dasher's attack was stopped. "I use my Normal Summon to summon Destiny Hero – Dread Servant in Defense Mode." A warrior in dark gray armor with a black cloak, a shield on one arm and a staff in the other appeared on the field (A: 400/D: 700). "And when he is summoned, Clock Tower Prison gains a Clock Counter. It looks like you might be running out of time." The hands on the clock turned until it read 9:00.

"And then I place this facedown and end my turn," said Aster and a vertical facedown appeared at his feet. "This is your last move. Best make it count."

"You sure are confident, Aster," Jaden said, drawing a card.

Aster smirked. "Time is on my side. Speaking of that, looks like our time has come complete circle," he said as the hands on the clock moved to land on the 12 once again and the air around them seemed to blur.

"What is so significant about that clock?" Kasumi asked, glancing at her sister.

"If Jaden doesn't end this duel right now then you'll find out," Hikari replied. "And it won't be good for Jaden if he does."

Alexis frowned. "Jaden..." she murmured.

Jaden pressed his lips together. He didn't know what that Clock Tower Prison thing did. "Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy in Attack Mode," he said and a dark-red and black fiend appeared on the field (A: 300/D: 600). "And next, I tribute him in order to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge in Attack Mode." Infernal Prodigy vanished and was replaced by the vicious-looking dark-blue fiend that was covered in spikes (A: 2600/D: 1800).

"A Level 7 monster with one tribute?" Aster raised an eyebrow.

"If you control monsters, I can summon him with only one tribute," Jaden explained. "Plus, he can inflict piercing damage. Go, Malicious Edge, attack Dread Servant!"

' _Judai, wait_ ," Yubel began, having figured out something wasn't right. However, Malicious Edge was already in motion and Jaden couldn't call off the attack now. The monsters claws sank into Dread Servant and destroyed him, conjuring up a large cloud of smoke.

When it cleared, however, everyone was surprised to see that Aster remained unscathed and his Life Points hadn't been touched.

"Wait, what?" Jaden blinked, confused.

"It's all thanks to my Field Spell's effect," Aster said, gesturing to the clock tower. "When it has four counters on it, I do not take any Battle Damage. Plus, since you destroyed Dread Servant, his second effect activates, letting me destroy one Spell or Trap card on my field but I'll chain that effect by activating my facedown Destiny Signal to Special Summon Destiny Hero – Dunker in Attack Mode." A dark-blue haired warrior in black armor appeared on the field (A: 1200/D: 1700). "And next, the card I destroy using Dread Servant's effect is Clock Tower Prison!"

"What?" Jaden said, surprised.

"What?" everyone in the audience, except Hikari, exclaimed as Clock Tower Prison started to crack and then shattered.

"Now that Clock Tower Prison has been destroyed, its final effect is unlocked, releasing the monster inside. Come out, Destiny Hero – Dreadmaster!" Aster declared. From the rubble of the prison, a muscular man emerged. He had long hair and a metal mask over his face as well as broken chains hanging from his wrists and his ankles with dark-blue shorts ripped off at the knee (A: ?/D: ?).

"Now that he's out, I can activate his effects," Aster said. "And his first effect is that I can summon two more Destiny Heroes from my Graveyard, and I choose Diamond Dude and Malicious." The diamond-clad warrior (A: 1400/D: 1600) and the black-cloaked warrior (A: 800/D: 800) returned to the field.

"And if you're worried about the undetermined Attack and Defense of Dreadmaster, it becomes the combined total Attack of all my other Destiny Heroes on the field," Aster added.

Jaden's eyes widened briefly while the rest of the gang gasped in surprise as Dreadmaster powered up (A: ?-5500/D: ?-5500).

Jaden glanced at his hand. "I end my turn and, during my End Phase the final effect of Infernal Prodigy activates, allowing me to draw one card," he said and drew a card, smiling when he saw Winged Kuriboh. It didn't matter though, he knew this duel was over.

Aster drew a card and turned to Jaden. "You may have some decent skills, Jaden, but I have something you don't; a purpose, a reason to duel besides having fun."

"Well, we're all ears, Aster," Jaden said.

Aster opened his eyes and fixed Jaden with a cool hard stare. "I duel to bring justice to people who think they're above the law," he said. His expression softened a bit as he added, "My father was a card designer who worked for Pegasus. He was my hero."

Jaden had a feeling something bad happened. "What happened?" he asked.

"He was killed by someone who wanted to steal his cards!" Aster said angrily.

"That's awful," Jaden said softly and then realization hit him. "Did he...?"

"Yes," Aster admitted. "He created the Destiny Heroes. The last cards he ever made. My father taught me that justice would prevail, but it's a lie. The authorities haven't found his killer. That's why I duel, in honor of my father. I use the Destiny Heroes for bringing down the criminals. I will find the person responsible for taking my father away from me. I'll know him as soon as I find him because he'll have another Destiny Hero card, the one he stole from my dad. Whoever has it will regret the day they were born."

"Aster, I'm sure your dad created those cards not to be used as tools for revenge," Jaden said.

"Stay out of this, Jaden," Aster said coolly. "It's time I ended this duel. Dreadmaster, take him out."

Dreadmaster seemed to glow a deep purple as the monster jumped in front of Malicious Edge and dealt a giant slap across him, causing him to explode into golden pixels.

 **Jaden: 0**

 **Aster: 1400 WINNER**

' _Judai!_ ' Yubel shrieked, for only she noticed the wave of dark light that shot through Malicious Edge to crash into Jaden, causing his eyes to widen as he staggered backwards.

"You cannot hide from destiny," Aster said coolly and walked off.

"Jaden lost," Syrus whispered.

"Jaden," Alexis said quietly.

Jaden fell to his knees. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. He didn't know why, but he knew something was wrong. The cards in his deck had gone flying out as he collapsed, blank, white, pieces of paper to his own eyes.

"Jaden!" the group exclaimed when they saw Jaden collapse.

Raiden was out of his seat and heading toward the stairs with Kasumi and Chazz right behind him and the rest of their friends hurrying after them. Raiden reached the duel platform first and jumped onto it, rushing to his brother's side.

"Judai," he whispered as he held his unconscious brother in his arms before he looked up at Yubel, who was hovering anxiously next to him. "What happened?"

' _I...I don't...know...exactly,_ ' Yubel said.

Jaden stirred and blinked up at Raiden. "Rai?" he whispered.

"I'm here," Raiden said softly.

"My...my cards...Yubel..." Jaden whispered.

"Shh, it's okay, Kasumi has your deck and Yubel's right here," Raiden assured his brother as Kasumi and Chazz finished gathering Jaden's cards together.

"Can't see 'em..." Jaden said softly. "Can't see 'em...my cards...Yubel...Winged Kuriboh...none of them. I can't...can't see 'em."

Raiden glanced toward Kasumi, who shook her head. "The cards are fine and we both can still see Yubel," she said quietly.

"C'mon, let's get him to the infirmary," Chazz suggested.

Raiden nodded and gently lifted his brother into his arms before the gang hurried out of the main dueling arena and toward the infirmary, all except one.

Hikari watched them go before she turned and dashed off in the direction Aster had gone.

 **. . .**

"Aster!" Hikari called, coming to a halt next to the silverette when he stopped at the sound of her call.

He turned to face her. "Hikari," he greeted her simply.

"What the hell? Why are you just walking away when you just knocked Jaden into a stupor like that?" Hikari demanded. "Do you think your father would be proud of that?"

Aster didn't respond, though he did stiffen. "He's fine. Is it my fault that he can't handle a loss?" he asked rhetorically.

 _Why am I friends with you again?_ Hikari wondered silently. "Still but whatever. So you weren't even going to say bye to an old friend either?" she asked.

"I have business to attend to, Hikari," Aster said.

"Finding your father's murderer," Hikari said. "You know, Jaden might be right. Using your father's cards to get revenge...I don't think he would have wanted that."

Aster narrowed his eyes. "You didn't know him, Hikari but still. We've been friends for years. You, of all people, should know just how much I desire to see justice done for what happened to my father," he said.

"Perhaps, you're going about this the wrong way."

Aster didn't respond. Instead, he said, "Sartorius wants you to duel someone again."

Hikari blinked at the sudden change of subject but decided that there was no point in further pursuing the previous subject. "Why?" she said.

"He didn't say. Perhaps he wants to further test your skills to see if you could become another protégé, but he wants you to go against the second best female duelist at this school," Aster said. "He wants you to duel Kasumi Yuki."

Hikari pressed her lips together thoughtfully. "Well, I have been wanting to duel her since I found out about her new deck. All right, I guess I can do that, though I still don't see why," she said.

"I wouldn't mind sharing my manager with you, Hikari," Aster said calmly. "And if Sartorius wants you to become one of his protégés, I say go for it. I should get going now. See you, Hikari." Without another word, the silverette walked away, leaving the golden-blonde haired girl watching him go with a confused but somewhat thoughtful look on her face.

 **. . .**

 **A/n what do you think?**

 **Blaze: well, that was chapter 8. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Bakura: Aster is a real jackass. Can I…? (Pulls out quiver of flaming arrows and bow)**

 **Blaze: well, since I don't really like him right now…just don't kill him**

 **Bakura: (grins and notches flaming arrow before smirking at Aster)**

 **Aster: I should run, shouldn't I?**

 **Jesse: I would**

 **Aster: (takes off running)**

 **Bakura: (chases after Aster, firing flaming arrows at him)**

 **Blaze: well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	9. Dueling Sisters

**Well, here is the next update. I tired…I just started fall break though so I'm happy. Got five days off school. ^_^**

 **Anyway, thank you to** _ **ShadowSpirit020/Lightclaw's Shadow, Sorcerer of the Stories, Dunka99, a1993, decode9, DisneyOUATgirl1437, Team5dsforever, iloveyugiohGX93, EndlessNight025, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**_ **and** _ **bobmanv2.0**_ **for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are great.**

 **And, as usual, a huge thank you to** _ **EndlessNight025**_ **for being an awesome beta-reader.**

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter and, since a card from the manga appears in this chapter and does not have all the card stats, I've put it at the end of the chapter with what I interpret can be its stats. As usual, reviews are much appreciated.**

 **9**

 **Dueling Sisters**

Haou was not happy.

Only a few hours had gone by since his other half—for lack of a better description—had been defeated by Aster Phoenix, and only a few hours had gone by since the connection between them and Yubel was blocked. Haou had always had access to the powers he had been gifted with from the past; he just couldn't use them unless he was in control. Therefore, he could see and communicate with duel spirits just like Jaden could and, therefore, he had lost that ability just as Jaden did when the Light had managed to strike at Jaden after his duel.

Haou still didn't understand the relationship between him and Jaden that well. When he died in the past, he had been expecting to be reincarnated, yes, but he had not been expecting to be a separate entity sharing the body and soul of his reincarnation. He had his suspicions but, so far, they hadn't been proven yet. However, it meant that whatever had happened to Jaden was affecting him as well and he didn't like it at all.

He never liked it when he wasn't in control of a situation and the current situation was not one he could control until he figured out what the hell just happened. Taking advantage of the situation would definitely work but he would have to figure out what happened before he could do that.

Haou had mellowed out quite a bit since he had first been awakened but that didn't mean he had changed completely. He helped Jaden only when he absolutely had to, or wanted to, or when he felt it would benefit him, and he listened to Yubel only because Yubel was the only one who could keep him in line.

Now that Yubel was blocked from his mind, Haou was free to do what he wanted.

And that meant he would be able to do things his way, not Jaden's, without Jaden's guardian spirit bitching about or trying to stop him.

For now, he would remain in the background so as to not draw attention to those who knew of his existence, especially that protective older brother of Jaden's. He would be one of the first to notice the changes. Even if he couldn't take control, he could still manipulate the situation to his advantage, especially with how emotionally unstable Jaden was due to his anxiety and PTSD.

Haou smirked as he relaxed within the Hall of Mirrors that was his only little corner of Jaden's mind, observing through Jaden's eyes as the school's nurse announced that Jaden was all right physically.

"But he's still saying he can't see his cards," that little blue-haired friend of Jaden's, Syrus, Haou believed his name was, said quietly.

"Or Yubel for that matter," Jaden's sister Kasumi said, glancing off to the side.

"I don't know," Ms. Fontaine admitted. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Ms. Fontaine," Jaden assured her. "Not your fault or anything. I think I'm just gonna head back to my room now." He swung his legs off the bed and picked up his deck, even though he couldn't see the cards.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Jaden's little girlfriend Alexis asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Lex," Jaden assured her, pulling her into a gentle hug and then kissing her. Haou rolled his eyes at the mushy scene as Jaden released the blonde girl and walked out of the infirmary.

As soon as he was out of sight of his friends, the façade cracked and Jaden gazed sadly at his cards. "What am I supposed to do now?" he murmured quietly.

' _Find_ _a way to regain your ability to see your cards, of course,_ ' Haou said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 _And how exactly am I supposed to do that, Haou?_ Jaden thought, putting his deck away and walking down the hall toward the main entrance to the building.

Haou thought about how to use this to his advantage. It really didn't take long for him to come up with an idea. ' _Let_ _me take control. The Light may have affected you but that doesn't mean it affected me,_ ' he lied. He knew that the Light had affected him just as it did Jaden but, naturally, he wasn't about to let on about that.

He had considered working from the background but he was presented with a golden opportunity now that his other half was out of sight of his friends and family. If Jaden consented to him taking control, he could simply isolate himself and work on strengthening his powers without any restraints. And find a way to reverse what the Light did, of course.

Eventually.

Jaden frowned, though. _I don't know. You haven't actually taken control since the duel against Kagemaru,_ he thought.

 _That's because you wouldn't let me take control when we were dueling that bastard Kaage. I would have killed him myself if you had,_ Haou thought, still very peeved by that. But he kept that to himself. Instead, he said, ' _I can help you better learn to control your powers, Jaden, but it's much easier to show you how to use your powers than tell you. Yubel refused to let me give you this kind of guidance and, since we both know for sure the Light is back, you're going to need all the help you can get, especially with your anxiety problems._ '

Jaden didn't respond, so Haou pressed onwards.

' _I_ _can help you find a way to regain your connection with Yubel and your duel spirits,_ ' Haou said, carefully choosing the right words to sway Jaden in favor of letting him take control. As an extra addendum, he added, ' _I won't even stay in control all the time._ '

Jaden bit his lip.

Haou went on, ' _Look, Jaden. Whether you like it or not, you have inherited my powers and, if something hadn't gone wrong with the reincarnation, you would have been me. You need to learn how to use your powers, now more than ever since the Light of Destruction will not wait and let you learn how to use it before it strikes. Your duel against Aster is proof of that. I doubt the Champion will be so lenient._ '

He could sense that Jaden was starting to be swayed a tiny bit so he decided to play with Jaden's love for his family and his friends. ' _How_ _else are you going to protect your friends and your family from the Light? The Light will do whatever it must to force you to its side or destroy you and it will not hesitate to use those you care about against you. I know because it tried to do the same with me. If you don't do this, your friends and family could get hurt and it would be your fault because you could have stopped it, just like with Kaage._ '

If there was anything about Jaden that Haou had learned in the years he had been within Jaden's mind was that Jaden was extremely loyal to his family and to his friends. Not to mention, he was still filled with self-blame from what happened over the summer; Haou played with that, using it to manipulate his other half into accepting his offer.

He had this feeling that the block was only temporary so he was going to take advantage of what time he had to do whatever he wanted without restraints.

Jaden flinched and Haou knew that his words had struck him hard. Despite his friends and family continuously assuring him what happened with Kaage was not his fault, Haou knew that there would always be a small kernel of self-blame and doubt deep within Jaden's soul. It was that kernel that Haou was manipulating to get what he wanted.

He always got what he wanted, no matter what he had to do to get it.

 _Not all the time,_ Jaden thought. _And only when we aren't around the others._

Haou grinned smugly, not at all surprised he had managed to convince Jaden to give in to his offer. ' _Very well, Jaden. I will not take control while we are around the others and not all the time,_ ' he murmured. ' _But_ _we are not around the others now, are we?_ '

It was true, Jaden had been walking the entire time they were talking and they had managed to make it back to the redone Slifer Red Dorm. Haou noticed there was no one around and so pushed himself into control; it wasn't hard because Jaden gave in easily, though Haou was sure he wasn't expecting to fall unconscious as soon as Haou was in control.

"So sorry, Jaden," Haou murmured to himself with a smirk that clearly said he wasn't sorry at all before he strode off.

The Light had caught him off guard the last time, but Haou refused to let it catch him off guard again. The Light had made the first strike but Haou was not going to let it get a second one; he would need to work quickly in order to regain as much of the strength he had lost when the Light struck him.

And he would also have to do it without arousing the suspicion of Jaden's friends, family, the student body and the staff.

His first quest would be to figure out exactly what cut off his ability to see and communicate with his cards, which was something that he needed to find a way around. He didn't have to unblock the connection with Yubel, but he would definitely need access to his cards.

And he would need some peace and quiet in order to delve into his mind and figure out just what caused that block in the first place and how to undo it, without undoing the block on the connection. He didn't want Yubel coming in and ruining his chance to do what he wanted, unrestrained.

 **. . .**

A little while later, the gang was gathered in the new addition to the Slifer Red Dorm, talking about what happened to Jaden in his duel against Aster Phoenix. Jaden wasn't there and neither was Hikari or Kasumi, the former had left to speak to Aster—though the others didn't know that—while the latter had her therapy session to attend.

' _It's_ _so horrible,_ ' Ojama Yellow said as he materialized next to Chazz. 'Jaden can't talk to his cards anymore. I would hate if that happened to you, boss.'

Chazz glowered at the Ojama spirit and swatted it away. "I'm more worried about Jaden's mental state," he said. "We all know just how close Jaden is to Yubel. Losing his ability to communicate with her is bound to be tough on him."

"Agreed," Raiden said with a nod.

"Is there anything we can do?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know, other than be there for him, I guess," Raiden said.

The gang fell into silence for a long time.

Bastion broke it. "I hate to say this, but they might take down this dorm like they threatened to do without Jaden here," he said.

"That's supposing they end up doing that. We don't know if they will," Arina pointed out.

"If they do, we're doomed," Syrus said. "Even with Professor Conway here."

"Our headquarters could be taken from us," Hassleberry murmured.

Chazz shook his head. "We may be one man down, but we're eight men strong," he said. "Well, five men and three ladies. All right, four men, three ladies, and Syrus. My point is; we have to fight."

"Here, here," Bastion agreed.

"I agree, Chazz," Raiden said with a nod. "And, though Little Mist ain't here right now, I have no doubt she'll agree, too."

"So do I," Arina said, standing up.

"I'll stand by and cheer," Syrus said.

"I like to see them tear down this dorm with all of us standing together," Hassleberry declared.

"Exactly. All for one, right, guys?" Alexis said.

"Right!" everyone agreed.

"Now does anyone have an actual plan to prevent this dorm from being taken down?" Raiden said.

The rest of the gang looked at each other.

"I'm going to take that as a no."

 **. . .**

"The nightmares are starting to go away, but they're still there," Kasumi admitted, gazing up at the ceiling as she relaxed in her chair. "It's hard not to think about it, especially since I still have the scar. I see it every time I take a shower and, every time I see it, I think about what happened, about what Kaage Naka did to me. I know it's over and done with but that doesn't stop me from remembering."

"Something like this isn't going to just go away right away," Dr. Nakamura reminded her.

"I know," Kasumi said, lowering her gaze to look at the therapist and smile a little. "Talking about it does help, though." She fell silent and then said, "I'm worried about Raiden, though."

"Your other brother?"

"Yeah. He was stabbed, too, and yet he's acting as if nothing happened. I've tried to convince him to speak to you, but he refuses to admit that he needs help. He insists that Jaden needs it more than he does and that he could deal with it on his own. I just...I don't know if he really can."

"It's not uncommon for someone who experienced a trauma to refuse to seek therapy for it," Nakamura said. "Some believe that they can handle it on their own, some don't think whatever happened is bad enough to seek treatment, some even believe that seeing a therapist would reflect badly upon them."

"Jaden thought he could handle it on his own," Kasumi admitted. "But Raiden talked him into, at least, attending one therapy session. I just wish he would have taken his own advice." She ran a hand through her hair and added, "I know these sessions are working for me."

"I know you want to help your brother, Kasumi," Nakamura said. "But he has to choose to seek help on his own. It won't work if he's forced into it."

"I know," Kasumi said, falling silent.

Nakamura glanced at the clock. "It looks like we're out of time, Kasumi. I'll see you again next week," she said.

Kasumi nodded and got to her feet before she walked out of the therapist's makeshift office. She headed down the hallway and was about to round the corner when she spotted her sister running toward her.

"Hey, Hikari. What's up?" she said as the golden-blonde haired duelist came to a stop beside her.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Hikari said. "I didn't see you head to the Slifer Dorm with everyone else."

"Sorry," Kasumi said. "I had to go to my therapy session. It had been rescheduled so that I could go to Jaden's duel. But why were you looking for me, anyway?"

"I was wondering if we could duel," Hikari said.

Kasumi blinked. "Well, sure, but why?"

"'Cause I wanna see, for myself, just how good you are with your new deck," Hikari replied with a smile. "I mean, I know you were pretty all right with your last deck, though how did you choose it?" She looked curious.

"Well, the Lightsworn monsters and I just...kinda...connected," Kasumi admitted. "And if you want to duel, all right. Right now?"

Hikari smiled. "Well, before I went to find you, I asked Chancellor Crowler if we could use the main duel arena later. He seemed fine by it, though he was trying to convince me to convince you to rethink your opinion about his idea regarding you and Raiden."

Kasumi scowled. "I am not gonna become a pop-idol duelist who sings while she duels, and definitely not with Raiden, who couldn't sing to save his life," she said. She had heard Raiden sing; it wasn't pretty.

Hikari blinked and then giggled. "He wanted you to become a pop-idol duelist who sings while she duels?"

"Not funny," Kasumi grumbled.

"It kinda is."

"Shut up."

 **. . .**

Jaden woke up in his dorm room, unsure of how he got there or why he felt lightheaded and tired. He sat up slowly and gazed around, noting that he was still in his uniform, though his duel disk and his deck were placed on the table next to his bed. Blinking, Jaden swung his legs off his bed and rested a hand on his head when it started to ache.

Just what the heck has Haou been up to?

' _Just_ _exploring the island, investigating, and training,_ ' Haou said nonchalantly.

"What did you do? Walk to the other side of the island and back?" Jaden wondered aloud.

' _Something_ _like that,_ ' Haou said.

Jaden sighed and laid back down on his bed. "So, did you find out if you can see and interact with duel spirits when you're in control?" he asked.

' _I cannot interact with our own cards, but I can still interact with spirits, albeit weak spirits, and that even tires me out since I have to tap into what power wasn't blocked by that fucking Light,_ ' Haou said.

"So all of my powers weren't blocked?" Jaden wondered.

' _Hmph, of course not. The Light that had attacked you was not looking to block your powers, it was looking to turn you into its servant. That backfired and, instead, made you incapable of seeing Yubel or your deck. How it did that, I'm not entirely sure, though,_ ' Haou said.

Jaden sighed. "So, what now?"

' _Well, your sister is dueling, if you want to go watch it,_ ' Haou said.

Jaden didn't respond for a moment. "I don't really feel up to watching a duel," he murmured.

Haou didn't respond to that. Instead, he said, ' _Then_ _let's continue with the training._ ' Without waiting for Jaden to reply, he took control, ready to continue working on his current plan.

 **. . .**

"Hey, does anyone know where Jaden is?" Syrus asked as the gang all took their seats in the arena. News about Kasumi and Hikari's duel had spread throughout the school like wildfire and so the rest of the gang had decided to show up right away to watch it. Syrus was surprised to see that Jaden was nowhere to be seen, though.

"I haven't seen him at all since he left the infirmary," Raiden admitted, looking worried.

"I'm sure he's fine," Alexis said, hoping to convince herself just as much as the others.

Down in the duel arena, Hikari and Kasumi were walking onto the dueling platform and met each other at the center. Crowler, Bonaparte, and Conway were seated in the first two rows of the stands, the first two were talking to each other about the duel.

"I say we should put the Red Dorm on the line in this duel," Bonaparte said.

"It won't work," Crowler said, shaking his head. "Kasumi Yuki is staying in the Red Dorm at the moment, you know. I know! We should make it that if Kasumi Yuki loses, she has to, at least, try out being a dueling pop-idol! That'll definitely up the ratings for this school!"

 _Dueling pop idols?_ Conway resisted the urge to smack his forehead.

"And get her away from the Red Dorm," Bonaparte agreed.

Almost everyone had shown up for the duel. Unlike with the duel against Aster that morning, this one was one in which everyone was allowed to watch.

"Are you ready?" Hikari asked with a smile.

"Ready," Kasumi said with a grin as they took each other's decks and started shuffling them.

"Ahem," Crowler called into the microphone. "We have decided to add in a little stake to this duel."

"Stake?" Kasumi repeated.

"Yes, yes. If you lose, Kasumi, then you have to, at least, try out being a dueling pop idol," Crowler said gleefully. "Just one duel doing it and then you can see if you like it or not. What do ya say?"

Hikari started laughing again at that.

"It's not funny!" Kasumi cried, flushing in embarrassment.

"It kinda is," Hikari said through her laughter.

"I just has a great idea!" Crowler exclaimed. "Why don't we make it that Miss Yami has the same condition? If she loses, she has to try out being a dueling pop idol?"

Hikari's laughter abruptly cut off. "What?!" She exclaimed, whirling to stare at Crowler in shock.

Kasumi snickered. _The idea is ridiculous but this is still funny,_ she thought.

Hikari glared at her but she just smirked back at her.

"Good luck, sis," Kasumi said with a smile.

"Ehhh?!" the entire crowd, who had heard that, exclaimed as one, with the exception of those who already knew.

"Sis?" one student said.

"They don't look a thing alike," another student said.

"Don't they have different last names?" said yet another student.

"You, too, sis," Hikari replied, ignoring the murmurings that were going around her.

"Let's duel," they declared as they drew their opening hands.

 **Kasumi: 8000**

 **Hikari: 8000**

 **. . .**

In his white room, Sartorius shuffled around the cards a few times before he picked up a few of them and turned them over, studying them with an unreadable expression on his face. "The girl is strong, no doubt, but she is conflicted, though the conflict will not hinder her in this match. Hmm, I will have to keep my eyes on her," he murmured to himself as he turned the cards over again.

His thoughts went to Jaden. The boy was supposed to fall under the sway of the Light and yet, that had not happen. He did feel as though the boy could be one of two that he sought and there was definitely something about Jaden Yuki that cautioned him to keep an eye on him. The boy had managed to avoid falling under the sway of the Light and the reading had told him that something else was intervening and would make Sartorius's quest all the harder.

An enemy with a power equal to the power of the Light of Destruction.

The power of its ancient enemy; the Gentle Darkness.

 _That boy...could he truly be..._ Sartorius's thoughts trailed off and he resolved to keep looking into the matter. If that boy truly was the one who harbored the Gentle Darkness, then Sartorius would need to deal with him before he became a threat.

 **. . .**

"I'll let you go first, Hikari," Kasumi said.

"Okay," Hikari said, drawing a card and then picking another card in her hand. "I'll summoning Shining Angel in Defense Mode." The blonde angel-winged fairy appeared on the field before kneeling down (A: 1400/D: 800).

"And then I'll place this facedown and end my turn," Hikari added as a vertical facedown appeared at her feet.

Wonder what she has up her sleeve, Kasumi thought as she drew a card. "I activate the Realm of Light Field Spell," she said.

The arena changed and they were standing in a brightly lit field with a temple rising up with four cylindrical columns on either side of it.

"And then I activate Solar Recharge and discard Gragonith to draw two cards and hten send the top two cards of my deck to the Graveyard, which adds a Shine Counter to Realm of Light," Kasumi added and did that, milling Lightsworn Barrier and Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid as a glowing ball of light appeared floating in front of the temple (Realm SC: 1).

"Now I summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner in Attack Mode," Kasumi added and the blonde, dark-skinned Summoner materialized on the field (A: 1000-1100/D: 1000). "And I'll activate her effect and discard one card"—she discarded Jain, Lightsworn Paladin—"to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Lightsworn monster from my Graveyard and I'll go with the one I just discarded: Jain, Lightsworn Paladin." Lumina's hands glowed pink and a portal on the ground appeared before the silver-haired paladin rose out of it (A: 1800-1900/D: 1200).

"I'll then equip Lightsworn Sabre onto Jain, increasing her Attack by 700," Kasumi added, inserting the card into her duel disk and Jain was suddenly wielding the golden-hilted blue saber (A: 1900-2600).

"Lumina, attack Shining Angel," Kasumi ordered and Lumina launched a blast of pink energy at Shining Angel, destroying it.

"I activate Shining Angel's effect to summon another one to the field," Hikari said and another blonde angel appeared on the field (A: 1400/D: 800).

"All right, Jain, take out that Shining Angel too and she gains 300 Attack during the Damage Step," Kasumi said, watching as Jain shot forward and slammed the blue saber into Hikari's second Shining Angel, destroying it.

 **Kasumi: 8000**

 **Hikari: 6500**

"And I use Shining Angel's effect to summon Silent Magician LV4 to the field in Attack Mode," Hikari said, placing the card on her duel disk and the small white-clothed magician with the white hair and pale-purple skin appeared on the field (A: 1000/D: 1000).

Kasumi nodded, inserting a card into her duel disk. "I place this facedown and end my turn, which means milling five cards because of both Lumina and Jain's effects," she said and then milled five cards: Ehren, Ryko, Vanquishing Light, Monster Reincarnation and Lyla. "And Realm of Light gains two total Shine Counters." Two more orbs of light appeared on the field (Realm SC: 3) (Lumina A: 1100-1300) (Jain A: 2600-2800).

"My turn, I draw," Hikari said, drawing a card and glancing at it before adding it to the other cards in her hand. She then picked up another card. "And I activate Level Up! And I use it to tribute Silent Magician LV4 and Special Summon Silent Magician LV8." Silent Magician LV4 was surrounded by bright blue light and suddenly grew much taller and his white hair was much wilder (A: 3500/D: 1000).

"I also activate Limit Reverse to Special Summon Silent Magician LV4 from my Graveyard to my field but he won't be here long," Hikari added as the shorter Silent Magician returned to the field before being surrounded by a blue light. "I tribute him in order to summon Silent Swordsman LV5 in Attack Mode." Out of the blue light stepped a tall, dark-blue robed warrior wielding a large silver broadsword (A: 2300/D: 1000).

"Now, Silent Magician LV8, take out Jain," ordered Hikari and the magician unleashed a blast of blue magical energy that slammed into Jain, destroying her.

 **Kasumi: 7300**

 **Hikari: 6500**

"Silent Swordsman LV5, attack Lumina," Hikari added and the swordsman darted forward before slamming his large blade into Lumina, cutting her in half.

 **Kasumi: 6300**

 **Hikari: 6500**

"And I place this facedown and that's it," Hikari finished, inserting the card into her duel disk.

 _Well, we're still pretty close on Life Points,_ Kasumi noted, studying the field and then her hand before she placed her hand on her deck. "I draw," she said and drew a card. _This will come in handy._ "I'll start off by activating my facedown, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon in Attack Mode." Her facedown flipped up and, rising out of the ground, came the large and beautiful Pegasus-like dragon with its wings outstretched (A: 2000-2300/D: 1600). "Also, he gains 300 Attack for each Lightsworn monster with a different name in my Graveyard and there are currently six." Gragonith roared as its power increased (A: 2300-4100).

"Strong monster," Hikari said before pressing a button on her duel disk. "Before you go further, though, I play Solar Ray. This deals 600 points of damage to you for each Light monster on my side of the field and I have two." Two blasts of sunlight shot toward Kasumi and slammed into her duel disk.

 **Kasumi: 5100**

 **Hikari: 6500**

"They're both doing really well," Crowler noted. "And it honestly doesn't even matter who wins 'cause I'll still get someone to try out being a dueling pop idol! Though I wonder who I can have Hikari sing with." He trailed off thoughtfully.

Conway sweatdropped. _Why is he so insistent upon this ridiculous plan?_ He thought and shook his head, returning his gaze to the field.

"I'll have Gragonith attack Silent Magician LV8," Kasumi said, pointing at the magician and Gragonith roared before bounding forward and crashing into the Silent Magician, destroying it.

 **Kasumi: 5100**

 **Hikari: 5900**

"And then I'll place this facedown and end my turn, milling three cards because of Gragonith's effect. Your move, sis," Kasumi added, inserting a card into her duel disk and then milling Beckoning Light, Lightray Grepher and Monster Reborn as another orb of light appeared in front of the temple and Gragonith grew stronger (A: 4100-4200) (Realm SC: 4).

 **. . .**

Haou was meditating.

Meditating always helped him to focus his powers; it helped him to clear his mind, which aided in whatever it was he was attempting to do, whether it was simply summoning a monster or something else entirely. Even Haou didn't know the limits of his own power and he had more experience with them.

He hoped that if he delved deeper into his power, he would be able to find a way around the block placed upon them to gain access to his cards without releasing the block that prevented Yubel, or any of the other cards in his other half's deck, from interfering. Unlike the Elemental Heroes or Yubel, the Evil Heroes were more than willing to do whatever it was Haou asked of them.

They had always been that way, extremely loyal to Haou, back when they were his soldiers in his past life.

That was the main reason why Jaden couldn't use Haou's cards right away. Yubel had told Jaden that he couldn't use all of Haou's cards because he didn't have enough control of his powers yet and, while that was technically true, Haou knew it was more the spirits within the cards had to judge him worthy of using them before they would consent to being used.

That was why Jaden couldn't use some of Haou's more powerful monsters, because those were the cards that were so extremely loyal to Haou that they deemed anyone else as less than worthy without given them much of a chance, unless they showed they held power on par with the power Haou held. Basically speaking, they would only work with someone who had as much training and experience as Haou did.

And, as of right now, Jaden did not, though he was working on it and Haou was helping him since Yubel was being too cautious and insisting on taking things too slowly for Haou's taste. So Haou was going to make sure Jaden had enough training and experience to be on par with him when he was his other half's age.

And Yubel couldn't say a thing about it since Jaden had willingly consented to it.

Haou smirked and then refocused on his meditation, since he had unwittingly brought himself out of it with his stray thoughts. He evened out his breathing, in out, slowly as he relaxed his body. His mind was still active and he focused on his current goal; finding the block the Light had placed upon him.

Once he found it, then he would work on the next step of his plan.

. . .

"They're both doing well," Raiden commented.

"I wonder where Jaden is though," Syrus said with a frown. "I mean it isn't like him to miss a duel."

Raiden didn't respond but he was thinking the same thing. He resolved to track down Jaden to check up on him later.

"My turn. I draw," Hikari said, back on the duel platform as she drew a card. "I summon Shining Abyss in Attack Mode." A golden winged blue creature appeared on the field (A: 1600/D: 1800). "And then I activate Riryoku and target Gragonith. Now his Attack is cut in half and Shining Abyss's Attack is increased by that amount." Gragonith drooped in weakness (A: 4200-2100) as Shining Abyss's power increased (A: 1600-3700).

"Now, Shining Abyss, attack Gragonith," Hikari ordered and Shining Abyss unleashed a blast of blue energy that slammed into the Pegasus-like dragon, obliterating it.

 **Kasumi: 3500**

 **Hikari: 5900**

"Silent Swordsman LV5, attack Kasumi directly," Hikari added and Silent Swordsman shot forward before striking Kasumi with his blade.

 **Kasumi: 1200**

 **Hikari: 5900**

"And I end my turn," Hikari said and Shining Abyss's attack went back to normal (A: 3700-1600).

"Hikari has the lead now," Celina commented. "Wonder how Kasumi is gonna get out of this."

"She's still in this," Arina said with a shrug.

"I draw," Kasumi said, drawing a card and glancing at it before grinning. "Yes! Since I have at least four Light monsters in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon my Lightray Daedalus in Attack Mode!" With a roar, the beautiful blue serpentine dragon appeared on the field, coiled above Kasumi (A: 2600/D: 1500). "And I activate his effect. Now I can target one Field Spell and two other cards on the field and destroy them and I'll go with Realm of Light and your two monsters."

"Wait, your destroying your own Field Spell?" Hikari echoed.

"No, I activate Realm of Light's other effect," Kasumi said. "I can remove two Shine Counters from Realm of Light to prevent its destruction." A wave of powerful blue energy shot across the field and crashing into Silent Swordsman LV5 and Shining Abyss, destroying them as two orbs of light floating in front of the temple winked out of existence (Realm SC: 2).

"Lightray Daedalus, attack Hikari directly," Kasumi ordered. With a roar, Lightray Daedalus released powerful stream of blue energy that surged across the field and slammed into Hikari, sending her flying off her feet.

 **Kasumi: 1200**

 **Hikari: 3300**

"And I end with that," Kasumi said.

"Not bad, sis," Hikari said, climbing to her feet. "Not bad at all. I ain't giving up though."

"I'd be disappointed if you did," Kasumi said with a smile.

"My move. I draw," Hikari said, drawing a card. _This will help,_ she thought. "I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two," she said and did, grinning as she held up another card. "You know, I never thought I'd have to use my ultimate weapon against you.

"Ultimate Weapon?" Kasumi repeated, confused.

"Yup, I activate Premature Burial and pay 800 Life Points…" Hikari trailed off as she was surrounded by a red aura.

 **Kasumi: 1200**

 **Hikari: 2500**

"…to summon this monster," Hikari said, retrieving the card from her Graveyard slot and slapping it onto her duel disk.

Dark clouds seemed to gather above the stadium and then, in a burst of light, the oddest monster that anyone has ever seen appeared from the clouds. It was a round and dark-blue with a mask-like face at its center painted with blues and whites and various markings around the face as it slowly descended to float behind Hikari (A: 2900/D: 2300).

"I summon The Despair Uranus!" Hikari shouted.

"WHAT?!" everyone in the audience exclaimed.

"No way!" Chazz said, shocked.

"That's a Legendary Planet monster," Raiden breathed.

"I didn't think anyone else had one of those," Arina breathed.

"Anyone else?" Alexis said.

"Well, I was given Splendid Venus for my birthday. I don't know how Mama got her hands on such a rare card, but she did," Arina admitted.

"If you have Splendid Venus and Hikari has The Despair Uranus, I wonder if anyone else has the other Legendary Planet monsters," Raiden mused.

"Who knows," Celina said.

"Can't believe Jay's missing this, though," Syrus said with a sigh. "He probably would be so excited."

"Ten-four," Hassleberry said with a nod.

"Wow, I can't believe you have a Legendary Planet monster," Kasumi exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the large monster.

Hikari smiled. "I only use him on occasion," she admitted. "Now, The Despair Uranus gains 300 Attack for every face-up Spell and Trap card I have on my field and I currently have two." The Despair Uranus's attack jumped up (A: 2900-3500).

"And I also activate United We Stand and equip it onto The Despair Uranus, incrasing its Attack and Defense by 800," Hikari added and The Despair Uranus's attack jumped up again (A: 3500-4300-4600/D: 2300-3100).

"Now, The Despair Uranus, attack Lightray Daedalus, Despair Blast," Hikari commanded.

"If this Attack goes through, Kasumi will lose," Syrus said.

The great monster behind her unleashed a circle of powerful light that spun forward.

"I'm not outta this yet. I activate Breakthrough Skill and target The Despair Uranus. Now its effects are negated until the end of your turn," Kasumi said, revealing her facedown and The Despair Uranus's power decreased (A: 4600-3700).

"I'm still going through with my attack," Hikari said and the rings of light slammed into Daedalus, causing the great sea serpent to roar in agony before it shattered and Kasumi was knocked off her feet by the aftershock.

 **Kasumi: 100**

 **Hikari: 3300**

"Way to give us all heart attacks, Little Mist," Raiden said wryly.

"Ten-four," Hassleberry agreed.

"I end my turn," Hikari said as the light around her Legendary Planet monster faded.

Kasumi gazed at her sister's monster. _That card is going to be troublesome. It's strong, but if I can draw the right card, I can get out of this and win,_ she thought as she drew a card and then glanced at it.

 _This could work._ "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot," she said and they each drew three cards. She grinned when she spotted what she drew. _Yes!_

"You've got a powerful monster, sis, but this duel's over. Since I have at least four Lightsworn monsters with different names in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon this card to the field: Judgment Dragon!"

With a great roar, the large white dragon with the red claws appeared on the field, red eyes flaring with power (A: 3000/D: 2600).

"You don't have enough Life Points to activate Judgment Dragon's effect though," Hikari said.

"Oh, I know," Kasumi said. "Judgment Dragon, attack The Despair Uranus!" Judgment Dragon began to gather its power to unleash its attack. "And then I activate the effect of Honest in my hand and discard it in order to increase Judgment Dragon's Attack by the Attack of The Despair Uranus."

Hikari swore as Judgment Dragon's skyrocketed (A: 3000-7600) right before he unleashed his blast of energy that slammed into The Despair Uranus. There was a great big boom as the monster shattered into millions of tiny pixels and the entire field was covered in smoke and the last of Hikari's Life Points.

 **Kasumi: 100 WINNER**

 **Hikari: 0**

"She just took out a Legendary Planet monster like that," one student said, awed.

"Wow. She's good," another student said.

"Not a bad job," Crowler mused.

Hikari got to her feet and deactivated her duel disk and Kasumi walked over to join her. "Congrats, Kas," she said.

"Thanks," Kasumi said with a smile and then grins. "And this means that you get to try out being a dueling pop idol!"

Hikari scowled at the reminder.

 **. . .**

"So Kasumi Yuki won, just as the cards predicted," Sartorius murmured to himself. "But the duel itself has shown me another possible candidate for the two that I seek. I will need to keep an eye on Hikari Suzuki as well."

 **. . .**

 _The Despair Uranus_

DARK

9

ATK: 2900

DEF: 2300

Rock-Effect

Gains 300 ATK for each face-up Spell and Trap card on your field.

[I just chose an Attribute and a Type that I thought fit what I saw so yeah…]

 **. . .**

 **A/n what do you think?**

 **Blaze: and that was chapter 192**

 **Bakura: (rolls eyes) it was chapter 9, idiot!**

 **Blaze: (pouts) I've had a rough week. Don't be mean, Bakura**

 **Bakura: (raises eyebrow) you do know who you're talking to, right?**

 **Blaze: true**

 **Bakura: (wanders off to go steal something)**

 **Jesse: he really does like to steal things, huh?**

 **Chazz: no duh. He ain't called the Thief King for nothing**

 **Jaden: true that. So Haou's playing a larger part?**

 **Blaze: yup. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	10. Rhodes to Success

**It's been a while, hasn't it? (Looks at date of last update) 22 Days? Wow. It really has been a while. Eh, I did say that updates would be slow…right? Can't seem to remember if I did or not.**

 **Anyway, thank you to** _ **Guest, Sorcerer of the Stories, midnightscar17, Anons tho, Numbuh24InsaneBrain, Team5dsforever, a1993, EndlessNight025, decode9, Lilyqz, GuardianOfTheUniverse, KiritoKirigaya-SAO, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, iloveyugiohGX93**_ **and** _ **ShadowSpirit020**_ **for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are the greatest.**

 **And, as usual, a huge thank you to** _ **EndlessNight025**_ **for being an awesome beta-reader.**

 **Well, you're in for a treat. Two duels in one chapter so I hope that you enjoy them.**

 **Hmm, what else do I gotta say?**

 **Well, for** _ **Allegiance**_ **, if anyone wants to check it out, I'm currently in the process of finishing the second chapter and will be sending it to my beta-reader as soon as I finish it so, hopefully, that will be updated by this weekend. And, yeah, that had nothing whatsoever to do with this story so yeah…**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

 **10**

 **Rhodes to Success**

The day after Kasumi's duel against Hikari, the gang was gathered in the redone Slifer Red Dorm, trying to come up with plans to keep the dorm from being taken down. So far, neither Crowler nor Bonaparte had made any moves toward taking down the Slifer Red Dorm but that didn't stop them from planning just in case.

"Well, we could just stay in the Slifer Red Dorm and not move. They can't tear it down if we're inside, right?" Kira said.

"We'd have to leave the dorm eventually for classes, though," Hikari reminded them.

"True."

"Go on strike from classes?" Justin suggested.

"They'd probably just kick us out of the school if we did that," Bastion said.

"Bastion's right." Raiden sighed and leaned back. "It doesn't look like we're getting anywhere with this."

"We can't give up, though," Kasumi said firmly.

"I wasn't saying to give up," Raiden snapped back irritably. "I'm just saying we don't have much to go on to actually be of any help."

"There's gotta be some way to stop them from tearing down the dorm," Arina said softly.

"Well, they haven't made a move toward that yet," Alexis pointed out. "Not since they tried to put the dorm on the line during Aster's duel against Jaden. Maybe they gave up?"

"Unlikely, though I guess it's possible," Chazz said, pressing his lips together in thought. "Speaking of Jaden, has anyone seen him recently?"

"He was already gone when I woke up this morning," Syrus reported.

"I haven't even seen him in classes at all," Kasumi admitted. "This isn't the first time since Honolulu that he's avoided us, but...I'm a bit worried. I mean he can't speak to or even see Yubel and she's the one who's always been there for him."

"He'll be fine, Little Mist," Raiden assured his sister, hoping that he was right.

Silence fell on the group, until faint singing could suddenly be heard coming from outside. Chazz looked up with a frown and then glanced at the rest of the group. "Do you guys hear singing?"

Exchanging glances, the group got up and walked out of the Slifer Red Dorm and saw Atticus standing on a boat in the ocean wearing a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts and playing the ukulele he bought from Honolulu during the summer. Alexis frowned. _I thought he lost that,_ she thought.

Atticus broke off his singing and grinned up at Alexis and the rest of the group. "Hey, sissy," he greeted Alexis with a wave.

Within minutes, he met the group on a hill near the Slifer Dorm, still strumming the ukulele.

"So what brings you to this side of the campus?" Alexis asked.

"C'mon, you know, Crowler's plan," Atticus said brightly.

Alexis frowned. "You must be joking," she said.

"Lex, this is Atticus we're talking about," Raiden said dryly.

"He sounds pretty serious to me," a voice called out at the same time from the cliff. Everyone saw a familiar person in a black wetsuit with a snorkeling mask on his forehead climbing on top of the cliff with the boat strapped to his back.

"Chancellor Crowler?" The group said in confusion.

"Nice day for snorkeling, isn't it?" he greeted them, attempting to keep his balance with the boat on his back. "By the way, Alexis, Raiden, Kasumi, Arina, have you four come to your senses yet?"

Raiden scoffed. "The answers still no," he said.

"Besides, Raiden couldn't sing to save his life," Kasumi added.

"Hey!" Raiden whined, glaring at his sister.

"What? I speak only the truth," the Lightsworn duelist said with a grin. "And besides, I thought Hikari was going to do that."

Raiden pouted while Crowler shrugged. "She did, but didn't do that great," he said.

 _Why do I get the feeling she didn't even try?_ Kasumi wondered silently.

Kira giggled, finding the Shadow Reckoner duelist incredibly cute when he pouted like that. Of course, she was keeping that thought to herself.

"By the way, what are you talking about 'our senses'?" Alexis said, folding her arms. "I'm not the one in a wetsuit with a boat strapped to my back."

"C'mon, sis," Atticus protested while Crowler fought with the boat, and lost. "Give this idea a chance, please?"

"What idea?" Syrus asked.

"The reason why we're in the Slifer Red Dorm to begin with," Kasumi reminded him.

"Right, the pop idol duos," Hassleberry remembered.

"Pop idol duos?" Justin repeated.

"Basically, Crowler want Alexis and Atticus, and Kasumi and I, to be tag team duelists who sing while they duel," Raiden explained.

"Really?" Justin said dryly. "Sounds like a wonderful idea. What's next? People who dance while they duel?"

"Well, he...kinda wants me to do that," Arina put in.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

Justin shook his head at that.

"What's so bad about it, though?" Crowler asked. "I get free publicity and Alexis, Kasumi and Arina get free clothes. A win-win situation."

Kasumi scoffed. "The answers still no," she said flatly. "Besides, I thought I settled this matter with my duel against Hikari yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm not doing it," Alexis said firmly.

"Neither am I," Arina agreed.

"You three are stubborn," Atticus said. "Hey, Chazz, Rai, try to knock some sense into them."

"Oh no, I'm not getting in the middle of this," Chazz said quickly, eyeing Kasumi and Alexis who were both glaring at him.

"And I don't wanna do this, either," Raiden said with a shrug.

"Besides, he can't sing," Kasumi put in helpfully.

Raiden glared at her.

"What?"

"Looks like we'll settle this the old-fashioned way," Atticus said with a sigh.

Alexis nodded. "A duel, right? You win, I'll sing. I win, you drop this whole thing. And that goes for Arina and Raiden too, since Kasumi's duel against Hikari should have caused the whole thing to be dropped for her, too," she said.

"You're on," Atticus said with a grin.

 **. . .**

Haou smirked in triumph as he finally located and broke the portion of the block that was placed on his powers, as well as kept the portion of the block that prevented him and Jaden from seeing Yubel and the Elemental Heroes. He knew that since a portion of the block was broken, it wouldn't be long before the rest of it broke, but he had some time.

Opening his eyes, Haou pulled out his deck and flipped through it, pulling out a few of the cards he could now see as clear as day; his Evil Hero cards. He picked up one of them and flipped it around in his fingers, focusing his power since he had learned long ago that it was possible for him to summon monsters without using a duel disk. The card glowed and, a moment later, the vicious dark-blue fiend that was Evil Hero Malicious Edge materialized in spirit form in front of Haou.

One look into Haou's eyes and Malicious Edge bowed his head in greeting. ' _My_ _King, it has been a while,_ ' he said respectively.

"Yes, it has," Haou said, lowering the card. "But I don't have time for pleasantries. The Light of Destruction is back."

' _Yes. I have sensed it from the moment it entered your body and made all of us unable to reach you or your other half,_ ' Malicious Edge said. ' _What_ _are your orders, my King?_ '

"For now, I need you keep an eye out," Haou said. "The Champion may have influenced others to do his or her bidding just as they did Aster Phoenix. But keep a low profile. I cannot have the Light knowing that I have full access to my powers, which was what caused my downfall last time."

 _Because I was too arrogant, and weakened from what that traitor did to me, though I refused to admit it back then,_ he thought.

' _I_ _understand, my King. What of your Guardian?_ '

"The rest of the block is actually working in my favor at the moment," Haou said. "Since I cannot see or hear Yubel, she cannot see or hear anything that I see or hear. Therefore, she doesn't know that I've managed to break a portion of the block."

' _Sounds_ _complicated,_ ' Malicious Edge mused.

"It is more complicated than I made it out to be. Now go. I do not have much time," Haou said firmly.

' _As_ _you command, my King,_ ' Malicious Edge said and floated off.

Haou leaned back against the tree, watching the duel spirit hurry off and glancing down at the still glowing card. He was giving the spirit the power to stay a good distance away from his card but he knew that it wouldn't last forever.

Plus, he also had to keep the knowledge of what he did away from Jaden or else he might question why Haou didn't reverse what the Light did fully so that he could see and hear Yubel again.

Haou closed his eyes, resting the card on his leg as he went over what he planned on doing next. He had no doubt that the Champion would strike again, especially now that he likely thought Jaden was out of the picture for the moment. And if things went as they did the last time the Light made an appearance then the Champion would go after anyone that was close to him. And he had a plan for when that happened.

Haou pressed his lips together. _If I were the Champion, who would I go after first?_ he thought. Four people came to mind in an instant; three of whom Jaden saw as his family while the fourth was the girl that he loved. Of those four, Haou could only think of one that would likely be the Champion's first target.

Perhaps he might be giving that one person not enough credit but his instincts were telling him that he was right.

And Haou had learned a long time ago that it was always best to listen to one's instincts.

 **. . .**

Later that day, in the duel arena, Crowler stood up as everyone filed into the arena and took their seats. "Attention, duelists," he began once everyone had taken a seat. "This duel will not only show that this Academy is home to the future dueling stars, it's also the place where pop music stars are made."

Syrus and Raiden were among the last to arrive in the duel arena.

Bastion glanced at them. "No Jaden?" he asked.

"He usually never misses a duel," Syrus said softly.

"He must still be out of it," Raiden said.

The lights suddenly cut out, bringing everyone's attention to the arena.

Bonaparte grumbled, "Out of all your plans, this one takes the cake. What's next? Duel Academy on Broadway?"

 _For once, I actually do agree with Bonaparte,_ Conway thought with a grimace.

Crowler ignored them as he said, "Well, as you kids always say, time to raise the roof off this place. So give it up for our first star: Atticus Rhodes!"

Hanging from bungee cords was Atticus, dressed in a suit as he flew around the arena, blowing kisses to the girls in his fan club, which Jasmine and Mindy were part of it.

"Guy knows how to make an entrance," Hassleberry said.

Raiden gazed at Atticus with a frown. "Why am I friends with him again?" he wondered aloud.

Atticus landed on the arena and then took off the cords. "I dedicate this duel to the ladies!" he declared, winking at the girls in the audience and most of the girls started cheering.

Celina blinked. "Wow, he has a fan club probably as large as Bakura's," she mused.

"Bakura has a fan club?" Kyle repeated.

"I think he's had one since Battle City," the white-haired Ally of Justice duelist said.

"Oh."

"Now, for his opponent and sister, Alexis Rhodes!" Crowler announced.

Fog came out of the other side of the arena as Alexis headed toward the field. Except that she wasn't walking; she was in a swan-shaped wagon. Judging by the look on her face, she was probably both embarrassed and annoyed.

Kasumi sweatdropped. "I feel for you, Alexis, I really do," she said.

Once they were on the dueling platform, they faced each other.

"Before you know it, we'll have a platinum album, be on every teen magazine, and have our own reality show," Atticus said.

"Slow down, hot shot, you have to win first," Alexis said.

"I even named our band," Atticus said with a grin. "We're called Bro-Bro and Sissy!"

"Which one's he?" Celina wondered.

Raiden snickered.

Atticus and Alexis drew their opening hands, looks of determination on their faces.

"Game on!" they declared.

 **Atticus: 8000**

 **Alexis: 8000**

"All right, sissy, bro-bro first," Atticus said, drawing his sixth card. "And I summon Panther Warrior in Attack Mode."

A black panther in armor appeared on the field with a growl (A: 2000/D: 1600).

"And next, I activate Spotlight to increase Panther Warrior's Attack by 300," Atticus added and a spotlight shone on Panther Warrior (A: 2000-2300).

"Good for a star, don't you think? I then place one card facedown and give the mic to you."

A vertical facedown card appeared at Atticus's feet.

"I'm sensing a theme here and, to be honest, it's bugging me," Alexis said as she drew a card. "And I activate the Field Spell Ritual Sanctuary."

The arena changed until they were in a chapel-like building.

"With this in play, so long as I discard a Spell Card in my hand, I can add a Ritual Spell from my Deck to my hand, like my Machine Angel Ritual."

She discarded a card and then retrieved said card from her deck.

"Next, I activate Machine Angel Ritual and tribute Cyber Prima in my hand in order to Ritual Summon Cyber Angel Idaten in Attack Mode," Alexis added.

The chapel took on a silvery sheen and her blonde Cyber Prima appeared momentarily before she was engulfed in a column of light. Out of the column of light appeared a pale-purple skinned woman with a dark magenta headdress and a sheer tutu around her waist (A: 1600/D: 2000).

"And since Idaten was successfully summoned, her effect allows me to add one Spell Card in my Graveyard to my hand and I'll go with Ritual Weapon," Alexis added, retrieving the card and then inserting it into her duel disk. "And I equip it onto Idaten, increasing her Attack and Defense by 1500."

Idaten was suddenly sporting a golden bow-like weapon on her arm with a glowing saber jutting out of it (A: 1600-3100/D: 2000-3500).

"Now, Idaten, attack Panther Warrior," Alexis commanded.

"I activate my face-down, Cursed Ring, and equip it onto Cyber Angel Idaten," Atticus said, revealing his face-down and Idaten was suddenly sporting a golden ring. "Now Idaten can't destroy a monster in battle. Sorry, sis."

"One problem with your plan. You'll still take damage, though," Alexis said as Idaten struck Panther Warrior with the Ritual Weapon, but the panther wasn't destroyed.

 **Atticus: 7200**

 **Alexis: 8000**

"I end my turn," Alexis said.

"I draw," Atticus said, drawing a card and glancing at it before holding it out. "I activate Stray Lambs to Special Summon two Lamb Tokens in Defense Mode."

Two fluffy lamb tokens, one blue and the other pink, appeared on the field.

"Aww," a few girls in the audience went.

"Next,"—Atticus held up another card—"I activate Path to Destiny and equip it onto Panther Warrior. This allows my Panther Warrior to attack you directly. So I tribute one Lamb Token so that Panther Warrior can attack."

"Oh no," Alexis murmured.

One of the lambs vanished into tiny pixels and, as a blue aura surrounded him, Panther Warrior, with a growl, charged forward and landed a blow against Alexis.

 **Atticus: 7200**

 **Alexis: 5700**

"And I place this facedown and that's it. So whatcha gonna do now, sissy?" Atticus asked.

"I'm gonna win," Alexis said firmly.

"You know, Atticus may be strange, but he's got some great tactics," Hassleberry said.

"Not only that," Bastion said, "but, with Zane's graduation, Atticus is our top duelist at this point. Well, him and Raiden are, I believe."

"My brother was replaced by some two-bit lounge singer," Syrus groaned. "At least Raiden's somewhat normal."

" _Somewhat_?" Raiden exclaimed.

"Well, you are related to Jaden," Syrus pointed out.

Raiden thought about that for a minute. "Huh, you're right. Judai really isn't normal," he mused.

"That's an understatement," Chazz said, folding his arms across his chest.

"My turn. I draw," Alexis said, drawing a card and immediately inserting it into her duel disk when she saw what it was. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." She did so and then added, "And next, I summon Cyber Petit Angel in Defense Mode."

A little round pink angel with a glowing halo above it and blue wings appeared (A: 300/D: 200).

"And when this little monster is summoned, I can add Machine Angel Ritual from my deck to my hand."

She retrieved said card and then added, "And, next, I activate Machine Angel Ritual and tribute Cyber Petit Angel and Cyber Angel Idaten in order to Ritual Summon Cyber Angel Dakini in Attack Mode."

Both Cyber Petit Angel and Cyber Angel Idaten vanished and were replaced by a blue-skinned monster with four arms; two of which held swords while the other two was carrying a staff. She also had an orange upper body armor and a golden headdress that fanned out behind her like hair (A: 2700/D: 2400).

"And when Dakini is Special Summoned, you have to select and destroy one of your monsters," Alexis added.

"I'll go with my other Stray Lamb Token, then," Atticus said and the second lamb shattered.

"Now, Dakini, attack Panther Warrior," Alexis commanded.

Dakini shot forward and slammed both of her swords into Panther Warrior, destroying him and Atticus shielded himself from the pixels with his duel disk.

 **Atticus: 6800**

 **Alexis: 5700**

"I activate Miracle Moment. Since you destroy Panther Warrior while he was equipped with Path to Destiny, I can Special Summon Bronze Warrior from my hand or my Deck to the field."

Out of the smoke, a bronze-skinned man with a blue cape around his shoulders wielding two double-bladed weapons in his hands appeared (A: 500/D: 1800).

"And, due to Spotlight's effect, I now target Bronze Warrior," Atticus added and the spotlight moved until it was on Bronze Warrior (A: 500-800).

"I end my turn," Alexis said.

Atticus drew a card. "I activate the effect of Bronze Warrior and use it to add Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei from my deck to my hand," he said and retrieved said card before shuffling his deck. "And, next, I summon him to my field."

A scarred beast-warrior appeared on the field with a growl (A: 2300/D: 0).

"And, due to Bronze Warrior's effect, all Beast-Warrior type monsters gain 400 Attack while Bronze Warrior is in face-up Attack Mode," Atticus added as Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei's attack increased (A: 2300-2700).

"Now it's equal to Cyber Angel Dakini," Syrus said.

"Is he looking for a Double KO?" Celina wondered.

"Well, if he did take out Dakini, then he could deal damage with Bronze Warrior," Raiden said thoughtfully.

"Next, is everyone ready for a Field Spell?" Atticus asked the audience who cheered loudly while Raiden just sweatdropped and lowered his head.

"Seriously, why am I friends with him again?" he muttered to himself.

"I activate Ultimate Stage Costume," Atticus added, placing the card in his Field Spell slot and Ritual Sanctuary shattered before it was replaced by a stage. "And I use it to target Bronze Warrior; now he gains 3000 Attack and Defense!"

"What?" Kira said with a frown. "That sounds like a pretty broken effect."

"Agreed," Hikari said with a nod as Bronze Warrior was suddenly wearing a very large and very flamboyant costume (A: 800-3800/D: 1800-4800).

"Now, Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei, attack Dakini," Atticus ordered and the fighter shot forward before he and Dakini clashed into each other and were destroyed, conjuring up a great cloud of smoke.

"Now Alexis is wide-open," Kira noted worriedly.

"Bronze Warrior, attack sissy directly," Atticus ordered with a grin. Bronze Warrior roared and tried to move forward, only to find that it couldn't seem to move its upper body.

"That outfit's preventing him from moving at all," Kasumi realized.

The warrior then slipped out of his outfit, his attack dropping back to the value it had before the Field Spell was activated.

"I forgot, his attack is what it was before the Field Spell was activated. My bad, folks," Atticus said.

A few people fell out of their chairs as Bronze Warrior strode up to Alexis and slapped her upside the head.

"Ow!" Alexis glowered at the warrior.

 **Atticus: 6800**

 **Alexis: 4900**

"And I end my turn with that," Atticus said as Bronze Warrior donned on the costume once again and his power returned to 3800.

"My move, I draw," Alexis said, drawing a card and then glancing at it before holding it out. "I activate Fulfillment of the Contract. By paying 800 Life Points, I can Special Summon a Ritual monster from my Graveyard to my field and equip her with this card and I choose Cyber Angel Idaten." Her pale-purple skinned Cyber Angel returned to the field (A: 1600/D: 2000).

Atticus: 6800

Alexis: 4100

"And, with her effect since she was Special Summoned, I can add one Spell card from my Graveyard to my hand and I choose my Ritual Sanctuary card," Alexis said, retrieving said card from her Graveyard. "Next, I activate it." Ultimate Stage Costume was destroyed, weakening Bronze Warrior (A: 3800-800/D: 4800-1800). "Now, I activate Ritual Sanctuary's effect and discard one Spell card"—she discarded Magical Stone Excavation—"to add Machine Angel Ritual to my hand. And I activate it, tributing Idaten in order to Ritual Summon Cyber Angel Benten in Attack Mode!"

Idaten vanished and was replaced by a black-haired woman with a golden headdress wielding a chain with a fan attached to one end (A: 1800/D: 1500).

"Now, Benten, take out that Bronze Warrior," Alexis commanded. Her Cyber Angel shot forward and let loose her fan, striking Bronze Warrior and destroying him and destroying Spotlight as well since there were no other monsters on Atticus's field.

 **Atticus: 5800**

 **Alexis: 4100**

"And now Benten's effect activates, dealing you damage equal to your monster's Defense," Alexis added as Benten whirled around and struck Atticus with her fan.

 **Atticus: 4000**

 **Alexis: 4100**

"Ouch, sissy," Atticus complained, though that grin never left his face as he rubbed his head where the fan had struck him.

"And I end my turn with that," Alexis said.

Atticus drew a card and glanced at it. "I activate Spellbook Inide the Pot," he said and they each drew three cards. "Okay, next up I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf in Attack Mode and, since Spotlight is still on the field, Gene-Warped Warwolf is now the new star of our show." A beast-warrior with red eyes, red claws and four arms appeared on the field (A: 2000-2300/D: 100).

"Now, Gene-Warped Warwolf, attack Cyber Angel Benten," Atticus ordered.

With a growl, the warped warwolf charged forward and crashed its red claws into Benten, destroying her.

 **Atticus: 4000**

 **Alexis: 3600**

"And I end with that," Atticus said. "So let's see what else ya got, sissy?"

"Stop calling me that," Alexis growled as she drew a card and then picked another card in her hand. "I summon Cyber Tutu in Attack Mode." Her red-haired ballerina spun onto the field.

"Oh boy," Atticus muttered.

Alexis smirked. "You know what comes next, bro. Cyber Tutu, attack Atticus directly," she ordered and Cyber Tutu spun across the field before lashing out with a foot, kicking Atticus in the face and knocking him down. Quite a few members of his fanclub whined in protest at that but Atticus gave them a thumbs-up.

 **Atticus: 3000**

 **Alexis: 3600**

"I'm good," he said happily as he got to his feet.

"I place this facedown and end my turn," Alexis said, inserting another card into her duel disk.

"My move then," Atticus said, drawing a card and glancing at it. "I summon Vorse Raider in Attack Mode." A dark-skinned armored beast-warrior appeared on the field wielding an axe in one hand (A: 1900/D: 1200).

"Now, Gene-Warped Warwolf, attack Cyber Tutu," Atticus ordered.

"Ain't ya forgetting something, bro?" Alexis asked with a smirk as she revealed her facedown.

"Doble Passe? That's like your oldest trick and I still fell for it," Atticus whined as Gene-Warped Warwolf's claws struck Alexis's duel disk.

 **Atticus: 3000**

 **Alexis: 1300**

And then Cyber Tutu spun across the field and kicked Atticus in the face again.

 **Atticus: 2000**

 **Alexis: 1300**

"Well, at least I still have one more monster. Vorse Raider, attack Cyber Tutu," Atticus ordered and Vorse Raider shot forward before cleaving Cyber Tutu in half with his axe.

 **Atticus: 2000**

 **Alexis: 400**

"And, with that, I end my turn. Now what are ya gonna do, sissy?" Atticus asked.

"I can still win and stop calling me that already," Alexis growled irritated as she drew a card.

"Man, Alexis looks about ready to hit Atticus," Raiden commented.

Kasumi nodded in agreement. "Glad you and Jay don't call me that anymore," she said.

"Anymore?" Syrus echoed.

"I called her that once when we were thirteen and she smacked me with a hardcover book," Raiden muttered, rubbing the back of his head self-consciously.

"Time for the finale," Alexis said once she saw the card she had drawn. "I activate Reinforcement of the Army to add Etoile Cyber from my Deck to my hand." She retrieved said card before adding, "Next, I activate Polymerization and fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together. I Fusion Summon Cyber Blader." The two aforementioned monsters fused to create Alexis's dark-blue haired dancer Fusion monster (A: 2100-4200/D: 800).

"And Cyber Blader's Attack doubles 'cause I got two monsters on the field, damn," Atticus frowned.

"You got that right. Cyber Blade, attack Vorse Raider," Alexis ordered. Cyber Blader immediately spun across the field, creating a whirlwind before lashing out with a foot that connected with Vorse Raider, knocking it clear off the field and destroying him.

 **Atticus: 0**

 **Alexis: 400 WINNER**

"We could've been a hit," Atticus whined as he dropped to his knees.

"We still love you!" his fan club shouted from the audience as the rest of the audience cheered and the holograms vanished.

"Nice job, Alexis," Kasumi said.

"Good job," Arina said.

"But my record deal," Crowler whined.

Conway just sweatdropped and shook his head.

A little while later, the rest of the audience had vacated the duel arena, leaving only the Rhodes siblings and the majority of the gang, with the exception of Jaden.

"That was a great duel, sissy," Atticus said with a grin.

"Thanks, but stop calling me 'sissy'," Alexis said.

"Fair enough. Anyway, I did all of this because I thought it was best for you. After all, you're my little sis and I want people to love you," Atticus said with a small smile.

"She already has someone who loves her, y'know," Kasumi pointed out.

"Speaking of someone who loves her, where's Jaden?" Atticus asked, confused, when he noticed his sister's boyfriend was nowhere to be seen.

Everyone fell silent, then Raiden said, "Well, that's kind of a long story."

 **. . .**

' _My_ _King?_ '

Haou's eyes fluttered open as he pulled himself from his meditative trance. He always did like meditating, which, he knew, still surprised Yubel to that day, but Haou found it relaxing. It helped him to think and that, in turn, helped him with his battle strategies or any of his plans, especially the ones he was coming up with to deal with the Light of Destruction.

"Yes?" he said as Malicious Edge landed in front of him. "What do you have to report?"

' _There_ _seems to be no one on this island that bears any of the Light's taint. I couldn't sense anything in the arena where the majority of the student body was gathered. I don't think the Light's Champion is using someone else on this island as it did with Aster Phoenix,_ ' Malicious Edge said.

"Hmm. Perhaps Aster Phoenix was only supposed to focus on forcing my other half to serve the Light and, perhaps, the Champion did not think it would fail," Haou said thoughtfully, mind turning cogs in his head as he thought about how to take advantage of the lack of Light-influenced people on the island. He knew it wouldn't remain that way for long, especially if things went similar to how they did in his past life and, judging by how things were feeling so far, it just might.

"You may go," Haou added to Malicious Edge who inclined his head respectfully and then vanished back into his card. Haou tucked the card back into his deck and relaxed against the tree again, closing his eyes. His energy had been drained a bit while he kept Malicious Edge materialized, but it wasn't quite that bad since he was only focusing on one monster.

 _The Champion hasn't made his next move yet but I have no doubt it won't be long before he does,_ Haou thought.

Opening his eyes, Haou pushed himself to his feet and calmly made his way back to the Slifer Red Dorm to get some rest.

 **. . .**

The following day, Kyle got a surprise from Chancellor Crowler.

"You want to what?" he repeated, stunned.

"Promote you to Obelisk Blue," Crowler said. "You're a great duelist, Mr. Rhodes, and I think you'd be a fine addition to the Obelisk Blue dorm, just like your cousins. I've already scheduled the promotion duel and your opponent. It's going to be this afternoon after classes."

Kyle blinked. "Who's my opponent?" he asked.

"Arina Zharkov."

 _That's going to be a challenge. She's a tough duelist but looks like I get my rematch,_ Kyle thought. _But am I ready for this?_ Insecure though he was about his skills, after having lived in the shadow of his brother, Kyle realized that he was ready for it. He was ready to take the next step into becoming as great a duelist as his brother and, perhaps, going into Obelisk Blue would help with that.

His brother believed in him. Kyle remembered what his brother had told him while they were in Honolulu when Kyle had asked Keith why they were visiting Joey when he wasn't a pro or anything like that.

 _"You're good, Kyle, and you always have been."_

Kyle had responded that he wasn't as good as Keith but, now, maybe he should take his brother's words more to heart. His brother believed in him and Kyle realized that, maybe, it was time he started believing in himself.

"All right. I'll go get ready," Kyle said.

Crowler nodded with a grin and Kyle left the office, ready to return to his room and start going through his deck to get it ready for his upcoming duel.

 **. . .**

"So you and Arina are going to duel and if you win, you get promoted to Obelisk Blue," Celina summarized what Kyle just told her as the two of them headed down the hall toward the duel arena.

"Yeah," Kyle said with a nod.

"I think you'll do fine," Celina said with a soft smile. "I've never seen you duel before, but I'm looking forward to it."

Kyle's cheeks reddened at the sight of the white-haired girl's smile. "Um, thanks," he said as they neared the duel arena.

"Good luck," Celina said and made her way toward the stands. Kyle watched the beautiful whitenette walk off and then shook his head, a faint blush returning to his cheeks. Well, I can't actually deny that she is, he thought and pushed the matter out of his head. He had to focus on the duel.

Back in the stands, Celina took a seat next to Syrus. "Hey," she greeted them.

"Hey, Celina," Kasumi said. "Hey, did you see Jaden at all when you were coming here?"

"No," Celina said with a shake of her head. "I haven't seen him in a while, actually, not since his duel against Aster."

"We don't know exactly what happened," Alexis admitted. "He just...kinda...stopped showing up to duels and classes. We're all starting to get worried."

"Especially Raiden," Kasumi said.

"Speaking of Raiden, where's he? And where's Chazz, too?" Syrus asked.

"Chazz had to contact the construction workers to see about finishing the remodeling of the entire Slifer Red Dorm, but I have no idea where Raiden is," Hikari said.

"He said something about trying to find Jaden," Kira said.

"I hope he does 'cause even I'm starting to get worried. I mean, I know Jay has avoided us before, but it's been a couple of days and he's never avoided us for more than a day. I thought he was getting better, not worse," Kasumi said with a worried frown.

"Why would he be avoiding you?" Hikari asked, confused.

Kasumi sighed as she looked at her sister. "It's not my story to tell, at least, not entirely," she said finally, thinking about her own part in everything that happened in Honolulu. Learning to use her power or not, Kasumi still wasn't comfortable with it and she was a bit worried about telling Hikari that she was the one that caused the fire that killed their parents. She had already told her sister that it had been a fire but her sister didn't know she was the one who caused it.

And Kasumi was, once again, afraid of revealing that secret to someone she cared about.

Both Jaden and Raiden, whom she had told after the Honolulu trip, accepted what happened and didn't blame her but they were the only ones that knew. She knew that Hikari was her sister and deserved to know but she was still hesitating.

However, that part of the story was hers to tell. Everything else that happened with Kaage Naka was Jaden's story to tell and everyone who already knew about what happened knew it.

Hikari nodded. "I understand," she said.

"Wait, isn't the Sarge seeing a therapist? Could that be why he ain't here?" Hassleberry asked.

"His therapy sessions aren't today," Syrus said. "And that was the first place Raiden said he was going to look."

"I don't even know if he went to his last therapy session," Kasumi admitted.

"I hope he's all right," Alexis murmured quietly.

The others nodded in agreement before returning their attention to the duel that was about to take place.

Kyle and Arina met each other at the center of the dueling platform and handed each other their decks.

"Good luck, Kyle, looks like we finally get that rematch we've been meaning to have," Arina said brightly as she shuffled her opponent's deck.

"Yeah, looks like it, good luck to you too," Kyle said with a smile before they exchanged decks and walked back to opposite sides of the platform.

"Now, let's get this duel underway. It will be Arina Zharkov of the Obelisk Blue Dorm versus Kyle Rhodes of the Ra Yellow Dorm. If Mr. Rhodes wins then he will be promoted to Obelisk Blue," Crowler announced.

"Ready?" Arina asked, her duel disk whirring to life.

"Ready," Kyle said as his own duel disk activated.

"Game on!" they shouted as they drew their opening hands.

 **Arina: 8000**

 **Kyle: 8000**

"I'll let you go first, Kyle," Arina said.

"All right," Kyle said, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Solar Flare Dragon in Attack Mode and then place this facedown."

A serpentine dragon of flames appeared coiled on the field (A: 1500/D: 1000).

"And I end my turn, which means Solar Flare Dragon's effect activates, dealing you 500 points of damage."

Solar Flare Dragon spat out a fireball at Arina, knocking out a small chunk of her Life Points.

 **Arina: 7500**

 **Kyle: 8000**

"My turn, I draw," Arina said cheerfully as she drew a card. "All right, I'll start with this. I summon Victoria in Attack Mode and while she's on the field, you can't select another Fairy monster as an attack target." In a burst of light, a golden fairy wielding a staff with a four-headed dragon on which she was standing appeared (A: 1800/D: 1500).

"And I activate my Backfire Trap," Kyle said, revealing his facedown.

Arina nodded. "Okay, Victoria, attack Solar Flare Dragon," she ordered and Victoria unleashed a blast of golden energy that enveloped the flame dragon, destroying it.

 **Arina: 7500**

 **Kyle: 7700**

"Backfire activates, dealing you 500 points of damage," Kyle said as Backfire shot a blast of fire at Arina that she blocked with her duel disk.

 **Arina: 7000**

 **Kyle: 7700**

Arina nodded. "Okay, I end my turn with that," she said.

"I draw," Kyle said, drawing a card and glancing at it. "Well, let's change the scenery. I activate the Field Spell Molten Destruction." The ground trembled and a volcano with trails of lava caressing its sides rose up behind Kyle as ash and smoke filled the sky. "While this card is on the field, all Fire monsters gain 500 Attack but lose 300 Defense. And next I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 in Attack Mode." With a roar, the small bipedal silvery dragon with the falcon's head appeared on the field (A: 1600-2100/D: 1000-600).

"And I also banish Solar Flare Dragon in my Graveyard to Special Summon Inferno in Attack Mode," Kyle added, pocketing the card as a clump of flames with a face appeared on the field next to the silvery dragon (A: 1100-1600/D: 1900-1500).

"Horus, attack Victoria," Kyle ordered and Horus roared before unleashing a blast of black fire that surged across the field and slammed into the golden fairy, turning her into cinders.

 **Arina: 6700**

 **Kyle: 7700**

"Inferno, attack Arina directly," Kyle ordered and Inferno flew across the field and over Arina, knocking out some more of her Life Points.

 **Arina: 5100**

 **Kyle: 7700**

"And I end my turn, which means I get to evolve my Horus since he destroyed a monster this turn. C'mon out, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!" The small dragon vanished in a burst of flame to be replaced by a much larger one with long silvery metallic wings and gleaming red eyes (A: 2300/D: 1600).

 **. . .**

Haou was relaxing in his dorm room when the door opened suddenly.

"There you are," Chazz's familiar voice sounded. "You know everyone's been searching for you for the past couple of days."

Haou didn't respond for a moment. "I've been busy," he said finally, not bothering on sitting up.

"Your voice sounds off," his other half's foster brother said, puzzled, but also wary.

"Hn, not surprising. That is probably the biggest distinction between us," Haou murmured, opening his eyes and sitting up, gazing at the shocked Chazz Princeton standing in front of him.

"No way...Haou?" Chazz said stunned. "Where's Jaden?"

"Sleeping," Haou said. "Depressed even, I suppose. Has been ever since he was made unable to see his duel spirits or his cards—actually, ever since what happened with that bastard Kaage."

 _I still wish I had been able to get my hands on that bastard,_ Haou thought viciously. He may not be insane or psychotic anymore and had mellowed out in the years since he woke up, but that didn't mean he was suddenly a nice person. Plus, there were two things he hated in the world the most: traitors and people who messed with people he, and by extension Jaden, cared about.

"I thought the therapy was helping," Chazz said, eyeing Haou warily.

"Oh it is," Haou said dismissively.

"Then why...?"

"I don't have time for this, Princeton," Haou said coolly, golden eyes fixed on his other half's foster brother. "I was about to go search for you anyway and I do not have much time."

"Why?" Chazz frowned. He was confused. He had only seen Haou take control briefly during the duel against Kagemaru and knew about Haou because of what Jaden told him in both the infirmary after the duel and in Honolulu, but he wasn't expecting Haou to actually be sitting there talking to him.

Haou was silent for a long moment, his eyes fixed on a spot on the wall before he asked, "Have you ever heard of the Light of Destruction?"

Chazz frowned. "No," he said.

"Hn, not surprised about that. Not many people know about the Light of Destruction's existence. I don't have time to actually give you the entire story behind the fight between the Light and the Darkness, so I'll just say this. My powers come from the Darkness that directly opposes the Light of Destruction. I defeated it once before"— _at a great cost_ —"but it's back."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Chazz asked.

"It means that this world is in danger," Haou said simply. "It's called the Light of _Destruction_ for a reason, Princeton. It's not that hard to put two and two together. The Light's also responsible for my and Jaden's inability to see our duel spirits or our cards. I think the Light was just trying to turn us into its servants, but it backfired. Nonetheless, I believe that the Light will strike while it thinks Jaden and I are at our weakest."

Chazz frowned at him. "So this Light thingy wants to destroy the world," he said. As Haou said, that wasn't that hard to figure out. "And your powers are what defeated it before."

"Exactly. But I had more control then. Now, I don't since the Light struck a lot sooner than either I or Yubel thought it would"— _and Yubel put off the bulk of Jaden's training because she was not expecting it to strike so soon_ —"and I need time to get everything ready to launch a counterattack, so to speak."

"So why were you searching for me?" Chazz asked, head spinning as he attempted to take in all of this. It wasn't that it wasn't that hard to understand. He always knew that Jaden wasn't normal and that he had strange powers but he never expected anything like this.

"I have no doubt that the Light will start targeting students on this island in an effort to get what it wants and, when it finds out about Jaden and me, if it doesn't already know, it will target those close to Jaden," Haou said.

"Okay? So why are you telling me this?"

"Several reasons."

"That's not really an answer."

Haou shrugged.

Another question came to Chazz's mind. "Does anyone else know this?"

"Yubel."

"So not even Raiden or Kasumi?"

"No. You, Jaden and Yubel are the only ones that know."

"But why me?"

Haou smirked.

 **. . .**

Back at the arena, Arina was starting her turn, glancing at the card she had drawn and then holding it out. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards," she said and drew two cards. "And then I activate Hecatrice's effct, discarding it to add Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen from my Deck to my hand." She retrieved said card before inserting it into her duel disk. "And next I activate it." Vine covered columns surrounding a throne rose up from the ground behind Arina.

"And, using Valhalla's effect, I can Special Summon one Fairy monster from my hand to the field so long as I control no monsters so I'll summon Athena to the field in Attack Mode." The silver-haired Greek goddess of war and battle strategy appeared on the field, scepter in one hand and silver shield in the other (A: 2600/D: 800).

"And I also summon Fairy Archer in Attack Mode," Arina added and the auburn haired red-and-orange winged fairy appeared on the field with her bow and arrow held at the ready (A: 1400/D: 600). "And Athena's effect deals you 600 points of damage since a Fairy monster was summoned." Athena tossed a blast of light at Kyle that struck his duel disk.

 **Arina: 5100**

 **Kyle: 7100**

"And then I activate Fairy Archer's effect, dealing you 400 points of damage for every Light monster on my field," Arina added and Fairy Archer fired two arrows at Kyle, each striking his duel disk.

 **Arina: 5100**

 **Kyle: 6300**

"And next I activate the second effect of Athena and send Fairy Archer to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Fairy from my Graveyard, like Victoria," Arina said and her golden fairy returned to the field (A: 1800/D: 1500). Athena sent another blast of energy at Kyle.

 **Arina: 5100**

 **Kyle: 5700**

"And next I activate Victoria's effect. Once per turn, I can select and Special Summon one Dragon-type monster from your Graveyard to my field and I choose your Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4," Arina said with a grin as a burst of light erupted next to Victoria and Kyle's small Horus dragon appeared on her side of the field (A: 1600-2100/D: 1000-600).

"Next, I activate Solidarity, giving all my Fairy monsters 800 Attack since I only have Fairies in my Graveyard," Arina added, inserting that card into her duel disk and Athena's and Victoria's power jumped up (Athena A: 2600-3400) (Victoria A: 1800-2600).

"Now, Athena, attack Horus," Arina ordered. Athena unleashed a blast of energy that shot across the field and struck Horus, destroying him.

 **Arina: 5100**

 **Kyle: 4600**

Backfire activated, sending a blast of fire at Arina.

 **Arina: 4600**

 **Kyle: 4600**

"I'm not done yet. Victoria, attack Inferno," Arina ordered and Victoria unleashed a golden blast that obliterated the flame.

 **Arina: 4600**

 **Kyle: 3600**

Backfire activated again.

 **Arina: 4100**

 **Kyle: 3600**

"Now, Horus attack Kyle directly," Arina said. Horus unleashed another blast of dark flame that flew at Kyle, striking his duel disk.

 **Arina: 4100**

 **Kyle: 1500**

"And I set this and end my turn. You're looking a little low on Life Points," Arina said, inserting a card into his duel disk.

Kyle placed his hand on his deck. "Yeah but I've got faith in myself and in my deck," he said, smiling a little.

Arina smiled as well. "Well, let's see what you got," she said.

"All right, I activate Pot of Greed." Kyle drew two cards. "And next, I activate Lightning Vortex." He discarded one card and bursts of lightning shot down from the ceiling, crashing into all of Arina's monsters and destroying them, leaving Arina's field bare.

"Now, they're practically back to square one," Kasumi said.

"Next, I'm gonna bring out a monster you've seen before, Arina," Kyle said with a smile. "I banish the Volcanic Shell and Inferno in my Graveyard in order to Special Summon this card: Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos."

Arina's eyes went wide as the large dragon with the molten lava dripping out of cracks in its skin appeared on the field with a roar (A: 2800-3300/D: 1800-1400).

"Now, Blaster, attack Arina directly," Kyle ordered.

Blaster roared and unleashed a powerful blast of lava that shot across the field and slammed into Arina, sending her backwards. She backflipped to avoid getting knocked to the ground and landed lightly on her feet.

 **Arina: 800**

 **Kyle: 1500**

"Nice move, Kyle," Arina said as Kyle placed a card facedown and signaled the end of his turn. She drew a card and then smiled at her hand. "Guess I should bring out the big guys too. I use Valhalla's effect to Special Summon this monster to the field: Splendid Venus!"

"Another Legendary Planet monster," one student said surprised as a burst of light enveloped the field and a beautiful fairy with two sets of long white angel wings dressed in glistening bronze armor and wielding a glowing bronze staff. She had a headdress over her head with two small wings on her forehead and an ethereal glow surrounded her (A: 2800-3600/D: 2400).

"And thanks to Venus's effect, all non-Fairy type monsters lose 500 Attack and Defense," Arina added. A white light surged across the field, enveloping Blaster and weakening him (A: 3300-2800/D: 1400-900).

"Now, Venus, attack Blaster with Splendid Light," Arina ordered and Venus held out her staff, unleashing a powerful blast of light that rippled across the field toward the dragon.

"Not gonna happen. I activate Sakuretsu Armor," Kyle shouted, revealing his facedown.

"Go Royal Decree," Arina shouted back, also revealing her facedown.

"Damn it!" The Trap was negated, as was Backfire, and the ripple of light struck Blaster, obliterating him.

 **Arina: 800**

 **Kyle: 700**

"And I end my turn," Arina said.

Kyle studied the field. He only had his Backfire Trap, which was useless while Royal Decree was on the field, and his Field Spell and no cards in his hand. Even if he summoned Blaster back to the field, due to its effect, it would still be weaker than Splendid Venus.

 _I just gotta put my faith into my next draw,_ he thought, placing a hand on his deck. "My turn, I draw," he said and drew a card. He grinned when he saw what it was. "Yes!"

"Got a good card?" Arina asked.

Kyle nodded. "I'll start off my turn by banishing Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 and LV6 from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos back to my field in Attack Mode." The large dragon with the cracks filled with lava scattered on its body returned to the field with a roar (A: 2800-3300-2800/D: 1800-1400-900).

"And next"—Kyle held up the card that he had just drawn—"I activate Megamorph. Since my Life Points are lower than yours, Blaster's original Attack is doubled!" Blaster roared as its power increased (A: 2800-5600). "Now, Blaster, attack Splendid Venus and end this duel." Blaster roared and unleashed a powerful blast of lava that crashed into the Legendary Planet monster and completely destroyed it.

 **Arina: 0**

 **Kyle: 700 WINNER**

"So be it," Crowler announced as the holograms faded and Kyle and Arina turned off their duel disks. "Kyle Rhodes will now be promoted to Obelisk Blue."

"Good job, Kyle," Arina said, walking over to join Kyle and holding out a hand. "And welcome to Obelisk Blue."

Kyle smiled and took her hand, shaking it. "Thanks," he said quietly.

"Congratulations, Kyle," Alexis said as she and the rest of the group, with the exception of Chazz, Raiden and Jaden, joined them on the duel platform.

"Thanks, big sis," Kyle said with a smile.

 **. . .**

Chazz left the dorm room, his thoughts on what he had just discussed with Haou.

"Hey, Chazz!"

Chazz pulled himself from his thoughts and turned to find Raiden jogging toward him. "Raiden," he replied. "I thought you were gonna go watch Kyle and Arina's duel."

"I was, but I wanted to find Jaden first 'cause I'm getting really worried about him," Raiden said.

"I don't know if he's still there, but he was back at the Slifer Dorm when I last saw him," Chazz said.

"Did he look all right?" Raiden asked, concern in his light-brown eyes.

"Tired and not very talkative, but he seemed all right," Chazz said with a shrug. It wasn't, technically speaking, a lie. Haou _had_ looked tired and Jaden hadn't been very talkative.

"Mm, I'm going to go check up on him," Raiden said and, with a wave, he jogged off toward the Slifer Red Dorm.

Chazz watched him go and then turned his attention to the main building.

 **. . .**

 **A/n what do you think?**

 **Blaze: and that was chapter 10! Only about 59 more chapters left**

 **Bakura: aren't you adding a bunch of chapters for the Domino City Field Trip?**

 **Blaze: probably**

 **Bakura: so you probably** _ **won't**_ **have 69 chapters in this story, right?**

 **Blaze: probably**

 **Bakura: so why'd you say that?**

 **Blaze: 'cause I could**

 **Bakura: (shakes head, pulls out bazooka and strides off)**

 **Ryou: where are you going now?**

 **Bakura: to blow up something**

 **Jesse: hopefully he won't blow up the Eiffel Tower again**

 **Jaden: he's heading for San Francisco**

 **Chazz: well, there goes the Golden Gate Bridge**

 **Blaze: (chuckles) well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	11. Illuminated

**Wow. I can't believe it's been…(looks at last date of update) HOLY –beep-! I haven't updated in over two months! DAAAAAAAMN! Shame I can't say that updates after this one are gonna be fast because they aren't. I wanted to update one more time before the New Year but my next update won't be for a while since I still want to get, at least, to the Field Trip in prewritten chapters before I update again.**

 **Anyway, wow, 24 people reviewed the last chapter. Thank you to** _ **Phantom Flickering Gundam-Ryuu, Guest x3, Tom, Copper001, bobmanv2.0, reven228, Guest, GuardianOfTheUniverse, Lilyqz, JxA fan 2000, midnightscar17, Numbuh24InsaneBrain, EndlessNight025, decode9, DanelerH, Sorcerer of the Stories, DisneyOUATgirl1437, Team5dsforever, KiritoKirigaya-SAO, iloveyugiohGX93, ShadowSpirit020,**_ **and** _ **Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**_ **for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome!**

 **And, as usual, a huge thank you to** _ **EndlessNight025**_ **for being an awesome beta-reader.**

 **Once again, there are two duels in one chapter, plus the introduction of a new OC of mine.**

 **The next chapter probably won't be out for a while, as I already said earlier, definitely after the New Year (duh) but, hopefully, it won't take me as long to get the next chapter out as it did this one. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it, reviews are much appreciated, and a Happy New Year to everyone!**

 **11**

 **Illuminated**

 _I wonder why Sartorius asked to see me so suddenly,_ a young, dark-haired man mused as he continued to walk down the brightly lit hallway that led to his older brother's room. While he had admittedly been rather surprised by his brother's abrupt request for an audience with him, he, by no means, was complaining. After years of helplessly watching Sartorius grow more and more distant from him and their sister, Sarina, and turn into almost a completely different person, Sachio was just glad that Sartorius was the one finally reaching out to one of them for a change.

Who knows; maybe that was a sign that Sartorius was beginning to act more like his old self. Could it be that he wanted to connect with him to try to amend their estranged relationship? Sachio certainly hoped that was the case since he wanted nothing more than for his brother to be the person he used to know and love when they were younger, and to feel like a real family again.

When he finally entered his brother's room, he was instantly met with the haunting purple eyes of its lone inhabitant.

"Sachio…" was the only greeting he received from Sartorius before his gaze fell back to the pile of tarot cards scattered over the table he was seated in front of.

"Big Brother," the younger man replied. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," he affirmed. "I wanted to inform you that I will soon be making a visit to Duel Academy, and I would like you to accompany me there."

"Duel Academy?" Sachio couldn't help but question in surprise.

Sartorius glanced up at him. "Will that be a problem for you?"

"N-no. Of course not," Sachio shuddered, shrinking away from his brother's piercing gaze ever so slightly. "I just noticed that you seem to be interested in that place a lot these days… Didn't you just send Aster there, for some reason, not that long ago?"

"I did," the fortuneteller admitted, making no effort to hide his past actions, nor elaborate on them, however. "As for my interest in Duel Academy… Given how it is an institution that attracts and trains talented young duelists, it seems like the perfect place to discover potential clients to one day manage. As a fellow manager, do such things not interest you as well?"

"Well, yes, but…" Sachio trailed off, feeling rather disappointed that this conversation had turned out to only be work-related, instead of the brotherly heart-to-heart he had secretly been hoping for. Maybe he should just try to talk to Sartorius about his concern for him? Sure, all the other times he tried had failed, but maybe this time—

"'But?'" Sartorius pressed, his intense stare almost burning a hole into Sachio's skin.

The younger brother shook his head, suddenly losing his nerve to speak up. "Forget about it. It's nothing," he said instead. "I would be happy to go with you on your trip, Big Brother."

His answer earned Sachio a small smirk from his sibling, though it was nothing like the kind-natured ones he would give when they were kids to cheer up him and his sister… "Excellent. We leave tomorrow morning, so be sure to ready by then."

"R-right…"

…

Once his brother had finally left the room, Sartorius returned his focus to the tarot cards before him, lost in thought.

Sachio… While Sartorius didn't doubt his brother's loyalty to him, the young man had begun to prove to be somewhat of a problem, as of late. Between his and Sarina's constant attempts to appeal to Sartorius's better nature, there were times when it became difficult for him to carry out his plans without interruption. If it wasn't for the fact that the future he foretold regarding his upcoming trip to Duel Academy was to somehow involve Sachio as well, Sartorius surely wouldn't have risked having his brother getting so close to him.

The fortuneteller turned over the top two cards of his deck and gazed down at then, knowing that these two cards represented the special individuals he and his brother would soon encounter at Duel Academy.

The first card, The Hanged Man, told Sartorius of an individual who processed similar gifts as Jaden, albeit much weaker. Still, this person would be useful to Sartorius's plans, at least until he found another way to convert Jaden to his cause.

The second card, however, represented someone with the power to not only potentially shape Sartorius's fate, but also that of his brother, Sachio's, as well.

 _Justice…_ Sartorius mused, reading the card's name to himself. _Let us find out if this man truly is someone capable of setting the Wheel of Fate into motion…_

…

The plane ride from the mainland to Duel Academy was boring and uneventful, much to Sachio's displeasure. And what was worse was that his brother had spent the whole trip locked up in another room, meaning that he didn't see Sartorius again until after they finally landed.

As they exited the plane, Sachio noticed two strange men near the docks that were apparently there to greet them. One was a tall, bony, rather effeminate-looking blond man, while the other was short, fat, and obviously losing his hair.

"Mr. Sartorius, Mr. Sachio, what a pleasant surprise," the tall man exclaimed. "It's an honor to meet you both."

"Thank you very much, gentlemen," Sartorius replied calmly.

"What brings you two here, _monsieur_?" the portly man asked.

"Well, my brother and I manage several top-ranking professional duelists," Sartorius replied, speaking for the both of them. "We're always looking for fresh talent. With Aster making appearances worldwide, I thought it best to search for new clients, while my brother is looking to expand his list as well."

"Terrific," the first guy said. "I can even point you in the right direction."

"Or, rather, _I_ can," the other one threw in, holding up a big piece of paper. "I have a list of our top ranking students, right here."

"You're too kind," Sartorius admitted. "But I won't need any assistance. I've always made it a point to find talent on my own. So, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. Good day, gentlemen." He walked past the two men, leaving the docks and Sachio behind.

"What about you, _monsieur_?" the little French man inquired from Sachio, still waving around his stupid list.

"Oh, that _really_ won't be necessary," Sachio insisted whilst attempting to make an escape in a similar fashion to his brother's, but was quickly intercepted by that ugly blond man.

"Nonsense! I insist we give you the grand tour. You're our guest, after all!"

Sachio sighed, seeing no way of getting past these two jokers at the moment, but he would be sure to ditch them the first chance he got, count on it.

…

A while later, over at the Slifer Red Dorm, Jaden was seated with his back, resting against the trunk of a tree, gazing up at the sky. He felt tired, which was mostly Haou's fault, and was wondering why Haou had spoken to Chazz as he had. Haou wasn't telling him anything, which made Jaden wonder just what was going on with him. He also wondered just why he wasn't kept awake when Haou took control.

Whenever he asked, Haou would never respond, which was frustrating.

"Judai?"

Jaden lowered his gaze as Raiden walked over to join him. "Hey," he greeted his brother.

"Are you okay?" Raiden asked.

"I'm fine."

Raiden didn't look like he believed him. He said nothing, though, as he moved to sit next to Jaden and curled an arm around him. "You know I'm here for you, right?" he asked quietly.

"I know, Rai," Jaden assured him.

"But you've been avoiding me. Not just me, but everyone," Raiden said.

"I just…need some time to come to terms with all of this," Jaden said, pulling his cards out and staring at the blank white pieces of paper. "Dueling has been something that has been part of my life for years and my duel spirits have been with me since I was a kid, especially Yubel. It's just…it's hard not being able to hear her or see her anymore."

"I know," Raiden said.

Jaden felt irritated by his brother's words. _How can he possibly know what I'm going through?_ But he bit his lip to keep from responding. He knew his brother was just trying to comfort him and he didn't want to snap at his brother. He was getting better at doing that.

"You still have your family, though, Judai," Raiden reminded him. "We're still here for you and we'll still support you, no matter what."

Jaden smiled a little at his brother and sighed, returning his gaze to his blank deck. "I know," he murmured. "It's just…I can't duel and I don't know why. I just wish that I did."

"I wish I could help you out with that, but I'm at a loss, too," Raiden admitted. "Look, why don't we go join Kasumi and the others? They've been worried about you."

 _'We need to do some more training, Jaden,'_ Haou's voice echoed in the back of Jaden's head. _'We don't have much time left before the Light makes its next move.'_

Jaden knew Haou was right. "Just tell them that I'm fine, Rai. I just need some more time."

Raiden didn't look like he liked the idea, but he said nothing about it. "All right," he said softly. He paused, then added, "Have you been talking to Dr. Nakamura?"

"I missed our last meeting," Jaden admitted. "But I've been talking to her. It's helping." He studied his brother and added, "You should consider speaking to her. I mean, she won't mind. She's talking with Kasumi, too."

"I'm fine, Judai."

Jaden didn't believe him. "Rai…" he began.

"I'm fine. I don't need help, Judai," Raiden snapped irritably.

"Okay, okay, no need to bite my head off," Jaden said, irritated since he was just trying to help.

Raiden sighed. "I'm sorry, Judai, but, really, I'm fine," he said. He placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder and stood up. "I'll go let the others know that you're fine. If ya need to talk, though, you know where to find me."

"Okay." Jaden said and watched his brother walk away before he returned his gaze to the sky above his head.

…

Meanwhile, in the forest just out of sight, Sachio, who had _finally_ managed to get away from those two overzealous school officials, had just watched that entire interaction between brothers. At least, he _assumed_ they had been brothers, mainly because something about their interaction reminded Sachio of how he and his brother used to talk when they were younger.

Speaking of Sartorius, where had he gotten off to? Sachio figured that he should really start trying to look for him, or, at the very least, maybe some potential new clients, since that was kind of the whole reason he was even here, after all…

…

Jaden had decided to take a walk after his talk with his brother. He was wandering along the edge of the forest and finally found another place to sit near the tree where he had dueled Wheeler the year before. He sat down and, crossing his legs, returned to studying the sky.

"Yo, Slacker."

Jaden glanced to the side as Chazz walked over to join him. "Chazz, what brings you here?" he asked.

Chazz shrugged. "Just decided to take a walk. You still can't talk to Yubel, can you?" he asked.

Jaden shook his head, pulling out his blank deck for the second time that day. "No," he said. He sighed. "If I can't duel, then why should I stay here?"

"Your family and friends are here, duh," Chazz said, rolling his eyes.

Jaden frowned. "Yeah, but, by remaining here, I might be putting them in danger again," he murmured, thinking back to what he had learned right before his duel against Aster, about the return of the Light of Destruction, and about what Haou told him. He needed to find a way to regain his connection to Yubel and his ability to see his cards. Haou was trying his best to help but Jaden didn't think he would find answers to this problem at Duel Academy.

"What do you mean?" Chazz asked.

Jaden glanced up at him and then shook his head, deciding that he didn't want to drag Chazz into his problems. The Light of Destruction was his enemy and Jaden wasn't about to put his friends in danger. "It's nothing," he said and got to his feet before wandering away.

Chazz watched him go and stuffed his hands into his coat pocket, his thoughts drifting to what Haou wanted him to do. _I wonder if he told Jaden about this_ , he wondered silently. _Didn't seem like it._

He did still feel a little guilty at keeping such a secret from Jaden, if he truly didn't know, since Jaden was his foster brother, his family, but if Haou didn't tell Jaden then it was obvious the former king didn't want Jaden to know.

He shook his head to clear it and jogged off to find his girlfriend.

 _'Hey, Boss, whatcha thinking about?'_ Ojama Yellow asked, materializing in front of Chazz.

"Nothing. Get lost," Chazz said, swatting at the Ojama and then walking over to join Arina, where she was talking with the others.

"Hey, Chazz," Arina greeted him cheerfully, slipping her hand into his. "Where'd you go?"

"Just for a walk," Chazz replied.

"Oh."

…

That evening, Syrus was panicking as he ran into the lounge area of the new addition to the Slifer Dorm, shouting for help.

Everyone who was currently living at the Slifer Dorm—all of them had moved into the newer portion while the renovations of the other half were being finished by Chazz's construction crew—filed out of their rooms at Syrus's shout.

"Syrus, what's going on?" Bastion asked.

"Jaden's gone missing!" Syrus shouted.

"What?!" Raiden said. "But I just saw and talked with him a couple of hours ago!"

Kasumi's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive. All his stuff's gone," Syrus said.

"So he retreated?" Hassleberry wondered.

"That doesn't sound like Jaden," Kasumi said with a shake of her head. "Why would he leave? And why wouldn't he tell anyone?"

Raiden started pacing worriedly. "Judai leaving like this...I'm worried. We have to go look for him," he said.

"I doubt he's left the island," Alexis said.

"Why do you say that?" Bastion asked.

"Jaden can't stand being near the ocean for a long time," Alexis said. "He gets anxious and sometimes has flashbacks. That's why he spent all of his time in his cabin during the cruise ride here at the beginning of the year."

"So he's still on the island?" Syrus asked.

"Probably."

"But where could he have gone?" Arina asked.

"Let's search for him," Raiden said immediately. "We can split up. Some of us can go into the forest, some can check out the main building, and so on."

"Sounds like a plan, soldier," Hassleberry approved.

The group then split up and headed in all directions, searching for Jaden. Kasumi, Alexis, and Hikari headed for the main building, Kira, who had offered to help them look, Raiden, and Bastion headed for the woods, Chazz, Arina, Kyle, and Celina, who they had run into when they started the search, were looking around the dorms.

 **. . .**

Chazz, Arina, Kyle, and Celina, who the couple had run into while they were searching around the dorms, were looking through the woods near the main building.

"So, he just left?" Kyle asked, pushing aside a low-hanging branch. "I mean, I know he hasn't been himself since he lost to Aster, but I didn't think he would leave 'cause of that."

"And how do you know he hasn't left the island?" Celina asked.

"He gets very anxious whenever he's near the ocean and sometimes has flashbacks," Chazz explained.

"Understandable," Kyle said, knowing the entire story behind what happened after he lost to Kaage in Honolulu.

Celina looked confused.

"Long story short, Jaden...nearly drowned in the ocean," Kyle explained to Celina.

"Oh." Celina looked horrified. "That's horrible and definitely explains why he would get anxious when he's near the ocean. How'd he get to the island?"

"Spent the entire trip in his cabin," Chazz said with a shrug and looked around, shouting out, "Yo! Slacker! Where are you?"

There was no answer. It was starting to get late, but Chazz knew that the sun would remain up for a little while longer.

"I don't think he's here," Celina said. "I'm sure he would have heard us."

"He could've moved to another part," Kyle suggested.

"Maybe we should split up," Arina suggested, looking around the forest.

The four of them agreed. Arina and Celina went on ahead while Kyle went left and Chazz went right.

Chazz made his way deeper into the forest, calling out for his foster brother, though he had a sinking feeling he was already gone, but that didn't stop him from calling for him. "Damn it, Slacker! You, of all people, should know you can't just run from your problems," he shouted, but, again, got no response.

 _'Boss, that was so deep!'_ Ojama Yellow exclaimed, appearing.

Chazz rolled his eyes as the Ojama spirit. "Oh shut up," he growled, kicking a stone. "I didn't want the opinion of the peanut gallery."

 _'Gees, no need to be mean,'_ Ojama Red muttered as he also appeared.

 _'He's just worried about Jaden, Red,'_ Ojama Green said, popping up as well.

Chazz would never admit it out loud, but Ojama Green was right. He knew that Jaden could take care of himself, and that Haou wouldn't let anything happen to him now that Yubel couldn't protect him, but that didn't stop him from feeling a little worried. The depression that Jaden had sunk into right before he disappeared was enough to make Chazz worried, especially after what Jaden said to Chazz.

 _Yeah but, by remaining here, I might be putting them into danger again._

 _Was that why he left?_ Chazz thought.

 _'Uh, Boss? You okay?'_ Ojama Black asked.

"I'm fine. Now get outta my way. I'm trying to find the damn Slacker," Chazz growled at the Ojamas.

 _'But we're trying to help,'_ Yellow said.

"If you wanna help, get lost," Chazz snapped and the spirits vanished.

"You really should be more attentive to them. It's very rare for monster spirits to interact with the common folk," a new voice said.

Chazz froze at the new voice and then, schooling his face into a mask of indifference, he turned into a clearing and saw a strange man in white clothing.

"But when they find someone they can trust, they can be quite loyal," the man went on. "You have a gift, Mr. Princeton."

"How do you know my name?" Chazz asked, honestly curious.

"Because I have a gift as well," the man said with a bow. "I am called Sartorius and I've traveled quite a ways to meet you."

"Why do you want to meet me?" Chazz asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Simple. I can use someone like you, someone with the power to see monster spirits," Sartorius replied.

"It's one of my talents," Chazz said with an indifferent shrug.

"Impressive. Talent and confidence," Sartorius said with a smile. "Tell you what. I would like to see these talents of yours, and, perhaps, I could sign you on as a client."

 _Now I definitely know something is fishy about this guy. Who the heck wanders through a forest, waiting for a specific person and offering to sign them on as a client?_ Chazz thought. "Really?" he said.

"Yes. I manage several professional duelists, like Aster Phoenix," the manager said. "And I can see if you're ready for the pros or, at least, gain the proper guidance for it."

Chazz decided to play along for the time being until he got a better read on this person.

 _'I don't like this guy. There's something sinister about him,'_ Ojama Yellow said worriedly, materializing again.

 _'Yeah, he doesn't seem like a good guy,'_ Ojama Green agreed, also show up once more.

 _'Agreed. Boss, I don't think you should duel this guy,'_ Ojama Blue said, materializing.

"All right, I'm in," Chazz said, ignoring the Ojamas, though he remembered Haou telling him that duel spirits were a very good judge of character. If the Ojamas were wary of Sartorius and saw him as sinister, then…

"Time to show you my skills and you'll forget all about Aster Phoenix," Chazz said.

"I can't wait. As a matter of fact, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Sartorius said just as a blanket of thin, white fog enveloped the ground.

 **. . .**

In another part of the forest, Raiden, Kira and Bastion were still searching and calling out for Jaden but, so far, there was no answer.

"I'm sure he's just fine, though," Kira said.

"I hope so," Raiden murmured, feeling worried again.

"The forest is too big to cover all together. Perhaps it would be best if we split up," Bastion suggested. "We don't have much light left and we won't be able to search at all when it gets too dark."

Raiden nodded in agreement. "True. All right, I'll go this way." He pointed to the right.

"I will keep going straight," Bastion said.

"Guess that leaves this way for me," Kira said brightly, pointing to the left before walking off while Bastion and Raiden headed off in their own directions.

Rogue materialized next to Raiden as he moved. _'You're really worried,'_ she noted.

"Of course I am, Rogue," Raiden said. "My little brother is out there and he's depressed. He can't speak to or see Yubel, and he's got a psychotic former king living in his head."

 _'He will be fine,'_ Rogue said.

Raiden glanced at the silver-haired duel spirit. "I hope so. It's just...there are times I wish this summer and what happened over nine years ago never happened," he murmured, his thoughts going back to what happened in Hawaii. He shivered at the memory of getting stabbed by Kaage, of that sadistic look in Kaage's wild eyes.

 _'Raiden, shh, calm down,'_ Rogue said gently.

Raiden shook his head, trying to clear it, his hand almost self-consciously going to the scar that was on his stomach. He clenched his hand into a fist and lowered it. "I'm okay," he said, glancing at Rogue and giving her a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Rogue didn't look like she believed him. _'Raiden, are...?'_

"I'm fine, Rogue!" Raiden insisted, sounding a bit irritated.

Rogue sighed. _'You know, I'm just trying to help, Raiden. I honestly think it would help if you went to speak with Dr. Nakamura,'_ she said.

"I don't need to see a therapist. I'm fine," Raiden said.

Rogue shook her head _. 'Raiden, you have nightmares every night...'_ she began.

"So? It's just nightmares. It's not like I'm the only one who gets 'em," Raiden retorted.

 _'Yes, but having nightmares every night is affecting your sleep, and...'_ Rogue said.

"Look, let's just focus on finding Jaden," Raiden snapped and started walking again, pushing away Rogue's words because, deep down, he knew she was right but he was more concerned about his brother at the moment. His little brother was the one who needed help, he was the one who was affected the worst by what happened this past summer as well as what happened over nine years ago. Raiden wanted to help his little brother and protect him and keep him safe. He was the big brother. That was his job.

He didn't need help. He was fine. He had gotten over what happened over the summer. Yes, he still remembered what happened but that didn't mean anything. Raiden was sure he would always remember what happened, but that didn't mean he needed to see a therapist. He was perfectly fine.

That didn't stop him from jumping when a figure with dark-hair stepped into the clearing he had just stepped into, though.

"Hello," the figure greeted him in a soft voice.

"Who are you?" Raiden asked with a frown.

"I apologize for startling you," the young man said calmly. "My name is Sachio. I came to this island in an effort to scout out a few new duelists to, perhaps, take on as clients, but it would appear that I have somehow managed to lose my way quite a bit..."

"I'll say…" Raiden muttered, silently wondering if this guy was even better at getting lost than he was. "The main campus is in the complete opposite direction of where you were heading. But regarding what you said earlier… Does that mean you're a manager?"

"Indeed. I have managed a few professional duelists in recent times, though I only started about a year ago," Sachio calmly replied before suddenly appearing to be struck with an idea. "Say, since I've managed to run into you here, why don't I try testing your skills? After all, the few duelists I've managed to meet today didn't quite have what I was looking for, but something just seems different about you, I can tell. You can also think of it as an apology for me giving you that fright a few moments ago, Mister…?"

"Raiden Yuki," he provided. While Raiden really did that finding Jaden should be his top priority, from the sudden determined look in Sachio eyes, he had a sinking suspicion this guy might not leave him alone to search until he agreed. There was also the fact that Raiden did actually want to enter the pros and, even though he was going to graduate a year later than he was supposed to due to the fiasco with the Shadow Riders the year before, having a manager would help the process.

"But all right," he finally answered. "If you want a duel, you got one."

He activated his duel disk and pulled out his deck, glancing at it as he shuffled it.

He thought about his conversation with Rogue the night before when he had been given the newest cards to be added to his deck.

 _"What are these?" Raiden asked, glancing at the new cards that were resting on his desk next to his deck._

'Those are some of our upgraded forms as well as some new allies,' _Rogue replied._ 'We have waited until now to give these to you because we were waiting for a time when you were ready to handle these cards.'

 _"Handle these cards? What do you mean?'_

'These cards are special, not unlike those Evil Heroes your brother uses. They are one of a kind. I cannot say where they come from yet, but you will find out eventually. It is time you used them, though, Raiden,' _Rogue said._

 _Raiden turned back to the cards, frowning before he picked up one of them. "They feel...familiar. Why do they feel familiar, Rogue?" he asked, turning to the silver-haired duel spirit._

 _Rogue shook her head._ 'I cannot say,' _she said softly_. 'I'm sorry.'

 _Raiden returned his attention to the card he was holding, wondering why Rogue couldn't tell him why these cards felt so familiar._

"Are you ready?" Sachio asked, breaking Raiden from his thoughts.

"Yeah," he said, inserting the shuffled deck into his duel disk.

"Then let's begin."

 **. . .**

Chazz frowned when he noticed his opponent didn't have a duel disk. "So where's your duel disk?" he asked.

"Who needs a duel disk when you have this?" Sartorius asked as a white table and chair appeared with a deck of duel monster cards on it.

"You realize that's a table, don't you?"

Sartorius said nothing.

"All right, let's do this," Chazz said, drawing his opening hand and then raised an eyebrow when he saw Sartorius laying out his opening hand facedown on the table. "You know, it helps to look at your cards."

"Not necessarily," Sartorius replied.

 **Chazz: 8000**

 **Sartorius: 8000**

"I'll go first," Chazz said, drawing his sixth card. "I summon V-Tiger Jet in Attack Mode."

A yellow tiger jet appeared on the field (A: 1600/D: 1800).

"And next, I activate Frontline Base so I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Union Monster from my hand once per turn during one of my Main Phases and I'll use its effect to bring out W-Wing Catapult!"

The blue wing catapult appeared on the field (A: 1300/D: 1500).

"And now, I'll combine 'em to form VW-Tiger Catapult," Chazz declared, removing the two monsters from play and their forms fused together before landing on the ground in front of Chazz (A: 2000/D: 2100).

"And I set a card and end my turn," the black-coated Slifer added as a vertical facedown appeared at his feet. _Now let's see what this guy has up his sleeve_ , he thought.

"Good then, it's my turn," Sartorius said, drawing a card before placing it facedown on the table and picking up another. "I'll activate my Vision Spell."

Chazz frowned. _He never even looked at it. What's up with this guy?_ he thought.

"This lets me reveal the top card of my deck and anytime it's played during this duel, you lose 1000 Life Points." Sartorius placed a hand over his deck. "I will vision your fate with this card." He drew a single card and held it out without looking at it. "Arcana Force XII – The Hanged Man. This card is your destiny that I see."

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to see my skills, but you're talking about fate now," Chazz said.

"Now, I return this card to my deck and you shuffle it with your own hands," the enigmatic man went on, showing no signs of answering Chazz's inquiry.

Chazz walked forward and picked up the deck. "I don't believe in fate. I explore my future with my own strength. Good or bad, it's my own choice," he said as he shuffled the cards.

"Are you so sure about that?" Sartorius asked.

Chazz kept his face expressionless, wondering just what his opponent was talking about. He did make his own choices, even if others might not understand the choices he made.

He shuffled the deck again and returned to his spot across from Sartorius as the tarot reader added, "Next, I play Suit of Sword X," and another card appeared on the field, facing Chazz before it suddenly began rotating. "Please call 'stop'. If the card stops upright, all the monsters in your field will be destroyed. However, if it lands upside down then mine will be destroyed."

Chazz watched it rotate. "Stop," he ordered and the card slowed down before stopping upright. "Damn!"

"Then it's yours that will be destroyed," Sartorius said and Chazz's VW-Tiger Catapult shattered.

"And next I summon Arcana Force IV – The Emperor in Attack Mode," Sartorius added and a mechanical-like fairy covered with reddish orange orbs with metallic black wings appeared on the field with its card rotating above it (A: 1400/D: 1400).

"The Emperor's effect depends on whether its card lands upright or upside down. Call out 'stop'," Sartorius said calmly.

"Stop," Chazz said and frowned when the card slowed to a stop in the upright position.

"Now the Emperor's upright effect activates, allowing all Arcana Force monsters I control to gain 500 Attack," Sartorius said as The Emperor glowed as his attack jumped up (A: 1400-1900).

Chazz gritted his teeth.

"Now, The Emperor, attack Chazz directly," Sartorius ordered, his voice remaining calm.

The Emperor shot forward before striking Chazz, causing him to wince.

 **Chazz: 6100**

 **Sartorius: 8000**

"I'll then set this one card and end my turn," the fortune teller concluded, sliding one of his cards upward a few inches to a section of the table that represented his Spell/Trap Card Zone. "It is your move, Mr. Princeton."

"All right," Chazz said, drawing a card. "I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two." He did so, discarding Ojama Green and Armed Level Dragon LV7 before adding, "Next, I activate Level Modulation. This allows you to draw two cards"—Sartorius moved two cards from his deck to his line of facedown cards on the table—"while I can Special Summon my Armed Dragon LV7 from my Graveyard, ignoring the summoning conditions!"

In a burst of light and with a roar, the armored red dragon appeared on the field (A: 2800/D: 1000).

"And next I tribute my Armed Dragon LV7 in order to Special Summon Armed Dragon LV10!" Chazz declared and his Armed Dragon vanished before it was replaced by a large more vicious and more armored looking dragon who roared (A: 3000/D: 1000).

"Then, I activate Ojama Trio," Chazz added, revealing his face-down. "This Special Summons three Ojama Tokens to your side of the field in Defense Mode."

Ojamas Yellow, Black and Green appeared on Sartorius's field.

 _So these are some of the spirits connected to his soul,_ Sartorius thought, staring at the Ojamas, who shied away from him with a yelp.

 _'Boss, this guy is creepy. Beat him quickly!'_ Ojama Yellow exclaimed.

"I plan to," Chazz said with a smirk. "I activate my Armed Dragon LV10's effect and discard one card in my hand"—he discarded Ojama Yellow—"to destroy all of your monsters! Sonic Cutter Screech!"

Armed Dragon LV10 screeched out a sonic shockwave that crashed into and destroyed the Ojama Trio and The Emperor.

"And those tokens don't leave empty-handed. They take away 300 Life Points from you, each," Chazz added.

Three blows struck Sartorius.

 **Chazz: 6100**

 **Sartorius: 7100**

"Now, Armed Dragon LV10, attack Sartorius directly. Armed Big Burning Shot!" Chazz ordered and his armored dragon roared, unleashing another shockwave that struck Sartorius, causing an explosion to occur and conjuring up a large cloud of smoke.

 **Chazz: 6100**

 **Sartorius: 4100**

"And, with that, I end my turn," Chazz said.

"Very well," Sartorius said, drawing a card and placing it facedown on his table, looking unfazed by the last attack. "I play Selection of Fate. This means that you choose one card in my hand, and if it's a monster, I can summon it automatically."

Chazz narrowed his eyes but started toward the table again.

Ojama Blue appeared. _'No, it's not a good idea to go over there,'_ he said quickly.

 _I'm getting that feeling, too, but..._ Chazz thought, swatting Ojama Blue away. "Buzz off. I can handle this. It's just choosing a card, after all," he said before he came to a stop in front of the table.

"Choose wisely, Mr. Princeton," Sartorius said, laying out his four cards.

Chazz pointed to the fourth card. "That one," he said.

Sartorius smiled a little as he reached for the card and turned it over.

Chazz's eyes went wide with surprise. "Impossible!" he exclaimed when the card was revealed to be Arcana Force XII - The Hanged Man.

"So, you can't escape fate," Sartorius mused. "Since this was the card I chose according to Vision's effect, you will take 1000 points of damage."

A large green creature dangling upside down by a tentacle on a nearby tree appeared and unleashed a gust of wind that slammed into Chazz before the card appeared above the fairy monster and started to rotate (A: 2200/D: 2200).

 **Chazz: 5100**

 **Sartorius: 4100**

"And now, The Hanged Man's effect," Sartorius said. "When it's upright, during my End Phase, a face-up monster on my field will be destroyed and I will take damage equal to its Attack. When it's upside-down, a face-up enemy monster will be destroyed during my End Phase and the enemy will take a similar damage. Please tell it to stop."

The card continued to rotate and the spindly arms of the green fairy monster started to curl around Chazz, though he tried to ignore it.

"Stop," Chazz called.

The card started to slow down and landed… upside down, much to Chazz's horror.

Sartorius seemed unsurprised by the outcome, however. "With that result, I end my turn, which means The Hanged Man's effect now activates."

 _'Boss!'_ all the Ojamas shouted as Chazz's Armed Dragon LV10 blew up in his face and took out a good portion of his Life Points, leaving him momentarily stunned.

 **Chazz: 2100**

 **Sartorius: 4100**

"Because a monster was just destroyed by a card effect, I now activate my Trap Card, Ace of Wand," Sartorius said, revealing the card he had set earlier in the duel, and like just about all of the cards he had played, this one, too, began to rotate upon activation. "Should this card land right side up, the controller of the destroyed monsters will gain Life Points equal to the total Attack of the destroyed monsters. However, if this card falls upside down, the controller will take that same amount as damage instead."

While Chazz had heard the man's explanation of this new card's effect, he merely stared at in for a while, knowing in the back of his mind that he'd lose if that thing landed anywhere but right side up.

"The Hanged Man," Sartorius spoke suddenly. "Your fate read by this card is Stagnancy."

Chazz glanced at him.

"You can talk to your cards, Mr. Princeton, and you're trying to overcome your rival. But, somewhere in your heart, you've given up. More than that, you've gotten close to your rival in a friendly, even brotherly, way."

Chazz stiffened momentarily at that and forced himself to relax, wondering how the hell Sartorius knew that. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. "I don't fear Jaden."

Sartorius smirked, holding a hand above The Hanged Man card. "I see. That's the stagnancy caused by Jaden Yuki's victory," he said. "You can't make it now. But what you picked is the upside-down Hanged Man. It's the sign of advancement."

"Advancement..." Chazz echoed quietly.

"Yes. Fate can be chosen. This deck stands for your fate until now. But our new fate is going to begin," Sartorius went on and he picked up his deck and started to shuffle it. "I'll give you strength. I'll shuffle the deck of fate that you want. You want to defeat Jaden Yuki, don't you? You can. If you come to me, I'll create the fate for you."

Chazz swallowed. It wasn't as if he didn't want to beat Jaden. He did. Even though Jaden was his foster brother, they were still rivals and Chazz did want to defeat him.

"I want to defeat Jaden Yuki," he said.

"Then I believe you know what you must do…"

"S-stop…" Chazz finally uttered, leading Ace of Wand to halt in a clear upside down position.

Sartorius grinned and stopped shuffling as a series of vines suddenly shot out of nowhere and Chazz yelped as he was suddenly strung up until he was hanging upside down above the ground. Seconds later, the effect of Ace of Wand took effect, hitting Chazz with 3000 points of damage.

 **Chazz: 0**

 **Sartorius: 4100 WINNER**

 _'Boss!'_ Ojama Yellow, along with the other Ojamas, shouted and hurried forward.

Sartorius turned to them and his eyes glowed before a wave of dark light shot forward and slammed into the Ojamas, causing them to vanish into thin air.

That was the last thing Chazz saw before he blacked out.

 **. . .**

Raiden and Sachio faced off against each other, their duel disks activated and their decks shuffled. "Let's duel," they declared as they drew their opening hands.

 **Raiden: 8000**

 **Sachio: 8000**

"I'll start," Sachio said, drawing a card and glancing at it before glancing at his hand. "I activate Cards from the Sky. Now, by banishing one Light Fairy-type monster, I can draw two cards, but I can't Special Summon or conduct my Battle Phase this turn." He pocketed a card and then drew two cards before inserting another one into his duel disk. "I also activate The Sanctuary in the Sky."

The area filled with clouds and a temple rose up behind Sachio.

 _So, he uses Fairies_ , Raiden thought.

"And now I summon Zeradias, Herald of Heaven in Attack Mode," Sachio added, placing the card on his duel disk.

In a burst of light, a green winged fairy with a green helmet on which were red horns, blue pants and wielding a spear appeared on the field (A: 2100/D: 800).

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell, The Fountain in the Sky," Sachio added.

A floating pool of water surrounded by white marble ruins appeared floating above Sachio's head.

"Not bad," Raiden said. "Now you've got a way of padding your Life Points."

Sachio nodded and inserted two cards into his duel disk. "I place these facedown and end my turn," he said.

"All right, my move," Raiden said, drawing a card. He picked another card and inserted it into his duel disk. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy The Sanctuary in the Sky."

A small cyclone suddenly began to rage throughout the sanctuary.

"I activate the Counter Trap, Divine Punishment," Sachio said, revealing his face-down. "Since The Sanctuary in the Sky is face-up on the field, I can negate the activation of your Spell and destroy it."

From the Field Spell's temple came a barrage of red lightning that soon quelled the windstorm brought forth by Mystical Space Typhoon.

 _Drat_. "All right. Then I'll bring out a new ally of mine to the field. I summon Shadow Reckoner Hellhound in Attack Mode," Raiden said.

A large shadowy black hound appeared on the field with a growl, red eyes fixed on Sachio (A: 1800/D: 900).

"Next, I equip him with Burning Aura. Now, he gains 500 Attack and Defense and can't be destroyed by battle."

The shadowy hound was surrounded by a flaming aura (A: 1800-2300/D: 900-1400).

"Now, Hellhound, attack Zeradias," Raiden ordered.

With a growl, the shadowy hound leapt at Zeradias and sank his claws in, ripping the fairy in half.

"I activate the effect of The Fountain in the Sky," Sachio announced. "Since Zeradias, a Light monster, was destroyed by battle, I can now banish it from my Graveyard to gain Life Points equal to its Attack."

"My Hellhound has an effect, too," Raiden said. "When it destroys a monster in battle, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Shadow Reckoner monster from my Deck, except Hellhound, and I'll go with another new ally: Shadow Reckoner Fallen Angel."

A beautiful, slender woman with long black angel wings and dressed entirely in black appeared on the field, her wings folded slightly around her (A: 1700/D: 1200). Then, water from the fountain cascaded down on Sachio.

 **Raiden: 8000**

 **Sachio: 10100**

"Oh, and when Fallen Angel is Special Summoned by the effect of a Shadow Reckoner monster, she gains 300 Attack," Raiden added as his Fallen Angel's power jumped up a bit (A: 1700-2000). "Now, Fallen Angel, attack Sachio directly."

Fallen Angel flew into the air.

"And that's where I stop you," Sachio said, pressing a button on his duel disk. "I play Miraculous Descent and target one of my banished Fairy-Type monsters and Special Summon it. I choose to Special Summon the Fairy I banished when I activated Cards from the Sky: Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin."

In a column of light, a giant fairy with metallic bronze, blue, and white wings descended onto the field (A: 2300/D: 2000).

"Also, while The Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field and my Life Points are higher than my opponent's Neo-Parshath gains Attack and Defense equal to the difference in our scores."

Neo-Parshath began to glow brighter as his power increased (A: 2300-4400D: 2000-4100).

"Fallen Angel, stop your attack," Raiden ordered and the black-winged angel flew back to the ground again. "Not a bad move. I place these two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Thanks," Sachio said with a small smile as he drew a card and glanced at it. "I summon The Agent of Mystery - Earth in Attack Mode."

In a burst of light, a silver skinned fairy with green wings and thick, long silver hair appeared on the field (A: 1000/D: 800).

"And when she's Normal Summoned, I can add one Master Hyperion form my Deck to my hand because The Sanctuary in the Sky is face-up on the field."

He retrieved the card and added, "And, next, I banish The Agent of Mystery - Earth in order to Special Summon Master Hyperion in Attack Mode."

Earth vanished and was replaced by a large gold-and-blue clad fairy surrounded by flames (A: 2700/D: 2100).

Raiden whistled. "Wow, that's a strong monster…"

"And it's got a strong effect, too," Sachio boasted. "But, first, I also activate Burial form a Different Dimension to add Zeradias and The Agent of Mystery - Earth back into my Graveyard. I then activate Hyperion's effect, banishing Zeradias again to target your Hellhound and destroy it."

He pocketed the card he had just retrieved and Hyperion released a powerful blast of fire that enveloped Hellhound, destroying it.

"And, since The Sanctuary in the Sky is in play, I can use this effect twice per turn, so I'll banish The Agent of Mystery - Earth to target your Fallen Angel and destroy it as well," Sachio added, pocketing the other card and another blast of flames shot across the field to envelope Fallen Angel, destroying her.

"I activate my Crosscurrent Trap," Raiden announced, revealing his face-down. "When a Shadow Reckoner is destroyed, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Shadow Reckoner monster from my deck and then return one Shadow Reckoner monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I'll Special Summon Shadow Reckoner Undertaker in Defense Mode and return Hellhound to my hand."

In a burst of shadowy mist, a short figure clad in a black trench coat with a black hat resting on its head and pale skin appeared and knelt down (A: 300/D: 300).

"Impressive," Sachio admitted. "Though I hope you don't think that that new monster of yours will save you from taking damage, because when Neo-Parshath attacks a monster in Defense Mode, it inflicts piercing damage. Go, Neo-Parshath."

"I ain't done yet," Raiden said, picking a card in his hand. "I activate the effect of Shadow Reckoner Frozen Princess in my hand. Since a Shadow Reckoner I control is being targeted for an attack, I can discard Frozen Princess to negate the attack and inflict damage to you equal to half of Neo-Parshath's Attack."

A burst of icy water appeared in front of Undertaker and then surged across the field to slam into Sachio.

 **Raiden: 8000**

 **Sachio: 7900**

Neo-Parshath also weakened because Sachio's Life Points were no longer higher than Raiden's (A: 4400-2300/D: 4100-2000).

"Not bad at all," Sachio commented. "You really do have potential."

"Thanks," Raiden said.

"Master Hyperion, attack Undertaker with Flare of the Sun," Sachio ordered and Master Hyperion unleashed a powerful wave of fire that slammed into Undertaker, destroying him.

"Undertaker's effect activates. When he's destroyed in battle, one other card on the field gets destroyed with him, so say goodbye to your Master Hyperion," Raiden said and Sachio's eyes widened as his powerful monster shattered into a million pixels.

"I end my turn," Sachio said.

"My turn," Raiden said, drawing a card and glancing at it. "I activate Graceful Charity." He drew three cards and then discarded two of them—Shadow Reckoner Curse Breaker and Escape from the Different Dimension—to the Graveyard. "Then I summon Shadow Reckoner Hellhound back to my field in Attack Mode."

His shadowy hellhound returned to the field (A: 1800/D: 900).

"And when I control a face-up Shadow Reckoner monster, I can Special Summon Shadow Reckoner Night Scout from my hand in Attack Mode," Raiden added and, in a burst of light, a short man clad in black with a black hat on his head appeared (A: 1500/D: 1500).

"Also, since I control a face-up Shadow Reckoner monster, I can activate the effect of Shadow Reckoner Curse Breaker in my Graveyard, banishing it to target and destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field, and I choose your Miraculous Descent."

The Trap Card shattered and, along with it, Neo-Parshath was also destroyed.

"Now, Hellhound, attack Sachio directly," Raiden ordered. Hellhound leapt toward Sachio and sank its claws into Sachio's duel disk.

 **Raiden: 8000**

 **Sachio: 6100**

"And, since a player took battle damage from a direct attack, I can activate my face-down, Shadow Dance, inflicting an extra 1000 damage to you," Raiden added and a burst of shadowy tendrils struck Sachio's duel disk.

 **Raiden: 8000**

 **Sachio: 5100**

"Now, Night Scout, attack Sachio directly, too," Raiden ordered.

Sachio shielded himself from the attack from Night Scout as the scout leapt across the field and slammed a fist into Sachio's duel disk.

 **Raiden: 8000**

 **Sachio: 3600**

"Not bad. You just took out quite a large chunk of my Life Points in one move," Sachio complimented, "although I also can't help but notice that something appears to be troubling you at the moment…"

"Well, it's just that my little brother went missing earlier today," Raiden admitted softly. "No one knows where he is or what happened to him, and I'm worried. I mean…this isn't the first time he's tried to avoid us, but…to actually pack everything up and leave?" He shook his head, worry filtering through him again.

"You really care for him," Sachio noted softly, now recalling have overheard the conversation Raiden had had with his brother earlier that day, prior to the latter's disappearance. He couldn't help but sympathize with the Shadow Reckoner duelist since he, too, knew full-well what it was like to deal with a brother that insisted on keeping his distance…

"He's my little brother. Of course I care about him," Raiden snapped irritably. "I was out here, looking for him, until I ran into _you_."

"I see. I'm sorry that I interfered with your search," Sachio apologized. "If you'd like, we could end our duel here so that you may continue looking for your brother."

"No, no, it's fine," Raiden said with a sigh, pushing aside his irritation. Sachio hadn't meant anything by his words and yet Raiden still had snapped at him. He's been doing that a lot lately, he noted. "Anyway, it's your move now."

"If you're sure, then all right," Sachio complied and glanced at the card he had just drawn. "I'll start by activating Spellook Inside the Pot."

They each drew three cards.

"Next, I activate Monster Reborn to bring Master Hyperion back to the field," Sachio added and the complex Fairy surrounded by flames appeared on the field (A: 2700/D: 2100). "Now, by banishing Neo-Parshath, I can use Hyperion's effect to destroy your Hellhound."

A burst of flames shot forward and slammed into Hellhound, destroying him.

"I activate the effect of Shadow Reckoner Twilight Unicorn in my hand. When a Shadow Reckoner monster is destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon her to the field," Raiden said quickly, placing the card on his duel disk.

In a burst of light, a beautiful white unicorn with a purplish-blue star-speckled horn appeared on the field in Attack Mode (A: 2300/D: 1600).

"And if you were thinking about trying to destroy another one of my monsters with Master Hyperion's effect, you can forget it, because as long as Twilight Unicorn's on the field, all face-up Shadow Reckoner monsters I control can't be destroyed by card effects."

"Duly noted," Sachio replied with a short nod. "In that case, summon The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter in Attack Mode."

A dark-skinned angel with large dark red wings appeared on the field (A: 1800/D: 1000).

"Also, since The Sanctuary in the Sky is in play, I can activate Jupiter's second effect, discarding one Fairy-Type monster in my hand to select one Light Fairy-Type monster that was banished and Special Summon it. I choose my Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin."

In a burst of light, after Sachio discarded Tethys, Goddess of Light, the bronze-and-blue winged fairy returned to the field (A: 2300/D: 2000).

"Now, Jupiter, attack Night Scout," Sachio ordered and Jupiter leapt forward before slamming a fist into Night Scout, destroying him.

 **Raiden: 7700**

 **Sachio: 3600**

"Master Hyperion, take out Twilight Unicorn. Flare of the Sun," Sachio ordered and Master Hyperion released a wave of fire that obliterated Twilight Unicorn. Raiden shielded himself from the backlash of that attack.

 **Raiden: 7300**

 **Sachio: 3600**

"Neo-Parshath, attack Raiden directly," Sachio ordered and Neo-Parshath unleashed a blast of blue energy that slammed into Raiden, sending him skidding backwards.

 **Raiden: 5000**

 **Sachio: 3600**

"And since Neo-Parshath inflicted battle damage, its effect lets me draw a card," Sachio explained as he draw a card from the top of his deck. "I end my turn with that."

Raiden drew a card and then picked a card from his hand. "I summon Shadow Reckoner Illusion Master in Defense Mode and place two cards facedown, and that's it."

A tall man swathed in a cloak that allowed him to blend in with his surroundings appeared on the field and knelt down (A: 500/D: 500), along with two vertical face-downs.

"All right, my turn," Sachio said, drawing a card. "And I activate Master Hyperion's effect, banishing Tethys from my Graveyard to target one of your face-downs and destroy it."

He pointed to one of Raiden's revered cards and Raiden activated it.

"I'll chain that effect by activating that face-down, Call of the Haunted, and use it to bring back Shadow Reckoner Twilight Unicorn," Raiden said and his white unicorn returned to the field (A: 2300/D: 1600) before Call of the Haunted shattered. Due to Twilight Unicorn's effect, she wasn't destroyed along with it, however.

"I activate Jupiter's second effect and discard Nova Summoner to Special Summon my banished Tethys, Goddess of Light in Attack Mode," Sachio said.

A white clad Fairy with long white angel-like wings attached to her shoulders by blue orbs appeared on the field (A: 2400/D: 1800).

"And I'll activate Master Hyperion's effect again, banishing Nova Summoner to target your second facedown card and destroy it," Sachio added and Raiden's final face-down, Negate Attack, shattered.

"Tethys, attack Twilight Unicorn." Tethys unleashed a blast of bright light that slammed into Twilight Unicorn, causing the beautiful white unicorn to shatter.

 **Raiden: 4900**

 **Sachio: 3600**

"Neo-Parshath, attack Illusion Master."

Neo-Parshath unleashed a blast of blue energy toward Illusion Master.

"Once per turn, Illusion Master can't be destroyed by battle," Raiden said as Illusion Master vanished into thin air as the blue energy sailed where it had been moments before and slammed into Raiden, due to Neo-Parshath's piercing ability.

 **Raiden: 3100**

 **Sachio: 3600**

Now that Raiden's Life Points were lower than Sachio's, Neo-Parshath's power increased (A: 2300-2800/D: 2000-2500).

"I also get to draw a card, due to Neo-Parshath's effect," Sachio said, drawing a card and glancing at it. "And I also activate Tethtys's effect, revealing the Fairy-Type monster I just drew"—he turned the card around to reveal The Agent of Force - Mars—"and draw one more card." He did so and then pointed. "Now, Jupiter, take out Illusion Master."

Jupiter jumped forward and slammed a fist into Illusion Master, destroying him.

"Master Hyperion, attack Raiden directly. Flare of the Sun," Sachio ordered.

Hyperion answered by unleashing a wave of fire that slammed into Raiden, sending him flying to the ground.

 **Raiden: 400**

 **Sachio: 3600**

Once again, Neo-Parshath's power changed (A: 2800-5500/D: 2500-5200).

"And then I summon The Agent of Force - Mars in Attack Mode," Sachio added after entering his second Main Phase, and a tall, purple-winged angel with dark-red hair and wielding a hammer in its hand appeared on the field (A: 0/D: 0). "Also, since The Sanctuary in the Sky is in play and my Life Points are higher than yours, Mars gains Attack and Defense equal to the difference in our Life Points."

Raiden swore as Mars' attack jumped up (A: 0-3200/D: 0-3200).

 _Boy, am I glad Sachio's Battle Phase is over. Otherwise, I'd be screwed,_ Raiden thought.

"I place this facedown, and that's it. Your move, Raiden," Sachio said.

 _Well, I've got nothing in my hand and nothing on my field. Gotta make this draw count,_ Raiden thought and drew a card and glanced at it. This will work. "I play Card of Demise to draw until I have five cards in my hand, but I have to discard my entire hand in five turns," Raiden said and, since his hand was empty, he drew five cards. He smiled when he saw what cards he drew.

"Drew some good cards?" Sachio asked.

"You could say that," Raiden said with a smirk. "First, I activate Heavy Storm, destroying all Spell and Trap Cards on the field."

A giant tornado was suddenly whipped up from Raiden's Spell, blowing away Sachio's Field Spell and his entire backrow. Without The Sanctuary in the Sky on the field, both Neo-Parshath and Mars's Attack and Defense returned to their original values, which was especially bad for Mars since both of his stats were 0.

"I'll now activate Foolish Burial to send Shadow Reckoner Ice Queen from my deck to the Graveyard." He did so and added, "Next, I activate Fatal Alliance. With this, I banish Shadow Reckoner Ice Queen and Shadow Reckoner Fallen Angel in my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon Shadow Reckoner Fallen Ice Angel in Attack Mode."

Fallen Angel and a beautiful blue-haired woman appeared before merging together to create a beautiful blue-haired woman dressed in a black form-fitting dress with slits up to her knees. She had long black angel wings that jutted out of her back and cold blue eyes that peered out from beneath long blue bangs, and in her hand was an ice-blue wand (A: 2400/D: 1800).

"Next, I equip Fallen Ice Angel with Aura of Punishment."

Fallen Ice Angel was surrounded by an aura of blue light.

"Now, Fallen Ice Angel, attack Mars."

Fallen Ice Angel flew forward and unleashed a powerful blast of midnight-blue light that slammed into Mars, obliterating it.

 **Raiden: 400**

 **Sachio: 1200**

"And since Fallen Ice Angel destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, and I'll also chain that by activating the effect of Aura of Punishment. First, Fallen Ice Angel's effect deals 300 damage to you."

A blast of icy energy slammed into Sachio.

 **Raiden: 400**

 **Sachio: 900**

"And, next, due to Aura of Punishment's effect, Fallen Ice Angel can make a second attack during this Battle Phase," Raiden said. "Attack Jupiter!"

"But that means…" Sachio began, already able to guess the consequences of this battle as he watched Raiden's monster turn around in the air and fir off a midnight-blue shot at Jupiter, destroying him.

 **Raiden: 400**

 **Sachio: 300**

"Fallen Ice Angel's effect once again activates, dealing you 300 damage," Raiden added as another blast of icy energy slammed into Sachio, knocking out the last of his Life Points.

 **Raiden: 400 WINNER**

 **Sachio: 0**

Sachio lowered his duel disk and gave Raiden a small smile. "Very nice duel, Raiden," he said. "It looks like the feeling I had about you was right after all. I could sign you on as my client, if you wish."

Raiden smiled back at Sachio. "Maybe another time, Sachio. Right now, I just…I need to find my brother," he said softly.

"I understand," Sachio said with a nod. "I wish you the best of luck in finding him."

"Thank you."

 _No, Raiden, thank you,_ Sachio thought, watching as Raiden, after saying a goodbye, darted off into the forest to keep on searching for his brother. _The way you support and care for your brother and your determination to find and help him has inspired me to help my own brother. Sartorius…_ He turned his gaze to the star-speckled sky above his head. _I will find out just what's going on with you, and I will find a way to save you, to bring back the brother that I know and love. I promise._

 **. . .**

Deep in the forest, Jaden paused in his walk before glancing over his shoulder. "I can't do anything now. I have to find answers," he said quietly.

 _'And you think you will find answers traveling through the forest like this?'_ Haou said dryly.

Jaden didn't respond as he gazed up at the sky. "I just...have this feeling that I'm doing the right thing, Haou," he murmured and started walking again.

 **. . .**

Sartorius sat in his private room, once again studying his tarot cards, as the plane he and his brother, who he had met up with earlier, were on headed back toward the mainland. He reached out a hand and turned over the card to reveal The Hanged Man, though Sartorius knew that his success wasn't quite as complete as he thought it would be. "The spirit controller's mind is mine, but he still has some control over his soul. Hmm, I will have to keep an eye on him for the time being," he murmured and then picked up another card, revealing it to be Justice. "And him...hmm...It seem as though I must still keep my eyes on him as well."

He placed the card down before a single card fell off his desk and land, face up and upside down, on the ground. He glanced at it, stiffening. "The Wheel of Fate, upside-down," he murmured. "The downgrade of fate. It would appear you are the one who shall be my biggest threat to overcome. Not that I am at all surprised, Wielder of Gentle Darkness."

 **. . .**

It was late and, already, all the other Slifers and other students had gone to bed. Raiden was still filled with worry due to his lack of success in finding his brother. He could tell by the looks on the faces of his friends as they gathered in front of the Slifer Red Dorm's cafeteria that they hadn't had much success finding Jaden either.

"We had to stop looking 'cause it was getting too dark," Celina said. "But we didn't find any sign of Jaden."

"Same here," Alexis admitted.

The others agreed.

"We'll just have to try again tomorrow," Syrus said determinably.

Raiden nodded in agreement and the gang walked into the cafeteria where they were met with an unusual sight.

Chazz stood there, dressed in a white variant of the normal black uniform that he had been wearing when they had started searching for Jaden earlier. He turned to face them as the gang stood, watching him in confusion.

"What's with the wardrobe change?" Kasumi asked.

Chazz closed his eyes and smirked. "Master Sartorius is the controller of the universe. And soon Duel Academy will see the Light and the Society of Light will paint this school white." He started laughing while everyone else just stared at him like he had finally gone off the deep-end.

 _Okay, something is definitely not right,_ Raiden thought with a frown.

 **. . .**

 **A/n what do you think?**

 **Blaze: (looks up from property damage bill she had just received for everything Bakura blew up) well, that was chapter 11. Kaiba, take care of this bill now!**

 **Kaiba: why should I?**

 **Blaze: (points bazooka at KaibaCorp Headquarters)**

 **Kaiba: tch, fine! (snatches bill and stalks off to pay it off)**

 **Bakura: (sets Mount Rushmore on fire)**

 **Blaze: (smacks forehead) seriously, Bakura?**

 **Bakura: (cackles insanely)**

 **Yuya: what's with him and fire?**

 **Yuto: he sounds crazy**

 **Blaze: he is. At least he ain't throwing a temper tantrum like Kylo Ren**

 **Yami: who the heck is Kylo Ren?**

 **Blaze: (hands Yami tickets to go see _Star Wars, Episode VII: The Force Awakens_ ) Go and watch. You'll see what I mean. Awesome movie by the way.**

 **Bakura: I'm not crazy! (Thinks about it for a moment) oh, wait, yeah, I am (cackles insanely again and walks off to rob Gringotts for the billionth time)**

 **Jaden: how is there still stuff in Gringotts? (Bewildered)**

 **Blaze: you'd be surprised at how much stuff is in that bank. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and, as usual, reviews are much appreciated.**


	12. Into Neo Space

**Thank you to** _ **Guest**_ **[both of you]** _ **, decode9, JD98, crazywriter9, Numbuh24Insane, Sorcerer of the Stories, DanelerH, The Police Of FanFiction 2016, a1993, Lilyqz, EndlessNight025, Team5dsforever, KiritoKirigaya-SAO, Kamen Rider Necrom,**_ **and** _ **ShadowSpirit020**_ **for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome!**

 **And, as usual, a huge thank you to** _ **EndlessNight025**_ **for being an awesome beta-reader (and putting up with waiting forever for my new chapters).**

 **Well, it's been over a month since I last updated. I know I said I wasn't going to update until I got to the Field Trip Arc but I decided that since it's probably going to be a while before I get to that Arc, I was going to be kind and update once more. I'm only about five chapters away from that arc so it's only of me writing the chapters.**

 **I suppose my lack of writing for this story could also be attributed to the fact that I've gotten into the anime** _ **Code Geass**_ **and am in the process of writing a fanfic for that story (I'm already on the twelfth chapter).**

 **Has anyone else ever just gotten an idea for a story and just had to write it down before they lost it? That's what happened with this new CG fic. And I have to admit I'm having fun with it. So, anyone who likes** _ **Code Geass**_ **, be on the lookout for my new fanfic: it's called** _ **Divergence**_ **and it will probably be posted once I finish writing the entire story and make some edits.**

 **Bakura: yo, you're rambling. Get to the point.**

 **Oh shut up, Bakura, and go rob someplace…or, better yet, here's a bazooka. Go blow up V.V. and Charles. I don't own** _ **Code Geass**_ **by the way.**

 **Bakura: (takes bazooka, grins, and darts off to the world of** _ **Code Geass**_ **)**

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter and, as usual, reviews are much appreciated.**

 **12**

 **Into Neo Space**

Alexis watched as Syrus and Hassleberry searched around the Slifer Red Dorm, calling for Jaden and glaring daggers at each other. A full day had gone by since Jaden disappeared and, so far, no one had been able to find any clues as to where he had gone. But it didn't help that Syrus and Hassleberry argued about who was Jaden's best friend the entire time they were searching.

"Would you to knock it off?" Alexis said finally, breaking into the moment and causing Syrus and Hassleberry, who were glaring at each other and seated on the ground, to glance at her. "We still need to try to find Jaden."

"It doesn't help that we have no idea where he could have gone," Arina said as she walked over to join them.

"It's doubtful you'll find him at all," Chazz's voice called and the four of them looked up to find Chazz, for some reason, standing on the roof of the Slifer Red Dorm.

"And why's that?" Syrus asked. "Have you seen him at all?"

Chazz shrugged. "Doesn't matter if I have or not. No doubt he's already sinking deep into the darkness of despair. It doesn't matter at all, because the revolution is about to begin and the light shall take the world by storm!" He laughed and then proceeded to lose his balance and, with a yelp, toppled off the roof.

"Chazz!" Arina shouted in worry.

"Just hanging here…nothing to worry about, though I could use some help," Chazz called back.

Arina sighed. _Just what is going on with you?_ she thought. Ever since the day before when Chazz came back from his search for Jaden in the woods, he had been a completely different person. He was going on and on about this "Light" but never seemed to go into detail about what the Light was. There was also the fact that Chazz sounded like he didn't really care about what happened to Jaden, which Arina knew wasn't like the Chazz she had fallen for. After all, Jaden was his foster brother. They were family; they cared about each other, and yet…

Arina had no answers for any of the questions that were on her mind. _I hope he comes back to his senses soon,_ she thought.

 **. . .**

"Aww, why didn't I think to bring food with me? I'm hungry," Jaden complained as he wandered through the forest, following his instincts.

' _Jaden_ , _you've been complaining about being hungry for the past half hour! Shut up already!_ ' Haou growled irritably in the back of Jaden's head.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about being hungry," Jaden retorted, ducking under a low-hanging branch.

' _That doesn't mean I want to listen to you complain,_ ' Haou retorted. He paused and then added, ' _Do_ _you even know where you're going?_ '

"I get this feeling that I'm heading in the right direction," Jaden said.

' _Right, a_ feeling,' Haou huffed. ' _Admit_ _it, you're lost._ '

"I am not," Jaden protested.

' _If_ _you weren't lost, you would know exactly where you are._ '

"Oh shut up," Jaden grumbled because Haou was exactly right. He really did have no idea where he was going, or where he was, for that matter. He had an idea of where he was going when he first started out, but not now.

He pushed aside another branch and stepped into a very familiar clearing. "Huh, didn't realize I had gone this far out," he commented, observing the ruins that he had visited with Banner and the rest of the gang the year before. He wandered toward them, yawning as a wave of tiredness went over him. He had been wandering through the woods for what felt like hours, so it wasn't that big of a surprise that he was tired.

"Well, might as well take a break here and then decide where to go," Jaden said, sitting down next to a rock near the entrance to the ruins and leaning against it, gazing up at the star-speckled night sky above. "I really wish I had brought food with me."

He was positive Haou was rolling his eyes at the moment.

"I'm tired, too," Jaden mused.

' _Then_ _let me take over while you rest,_ ' Haou suggested.

Jaden was about to respond when he spotted something in the sky that looked vaguely like a shooting star. "Huh, a shooting star? Wonder what I should wish for, other than food," he mused thoughtfully.

Haou scoffed. ' _You_ _actually believe that old tale?_ ' he asked.

"Hey, it could happen," Jaden defended, watching as the star continued to cascade across the sky, though he wasn't expecting it to suddenly change its course so that it was suddenly flying right toward them. "Though I certainly didn't expect this to happen!"

' _Well, don't just sit there, idiot!_ ' Haou snarled.

Jaden got to his feet, but he really didn't make it far as the star came sailing rapidly toward the ground.

Bright red light erupted, filling the ruins with its unearthly glow and the force of the impact threw Jaden to the ground, and that was the last thing he noticed before he blacked out.

…

 _The scarred land stretched out before him. Fires raged, lightning illuminated the stormy sky. The battle was chaotic in the scarred battlefield. It was unclear just who was winning, the warriors fighting for their King or the rebels defending and protecting the traitor._

 _"We cannot keep this assault up. We need to retreat," a voice sounded behind him._

 _"I will not retreat like a dog with its tail between its legs," he snarled in response._

 _"We will lose more of our men if we do not retreat. The Sky King will not be too thrilled to learn that his alliance with you has led to the massacre of a good sized portion of his army," the voice said firmly._

 _"I will not let that traitor win."_

 _"We will not let him win, Haou," the voice said. "You should call a retreat. We can regroup and launch a counterattack."_

 _Haou turned to glare at the voice, who was standing hidden by shadows. "I do not take orders from you, Advisor," he snapped._

 _"It is not an order, it is merely a suggestion," the voice belonging to someone known as the Advisor said soothingly._

 _"I will win this battle one way or another."_

 _"And you're willing to sacrifice your men to achieve that goal?" The Advisor sounded incredulous._

 _"I do not care about those worthless soldiers. It is not my fault they are incompetent," Haou sneered, turning his gaze back to the battlefield. "Besides, once they have lured the traitor here, I will unleash my most powerful weapon."_

 _The Advisor was silent for a long moment. Then, in a shocked voice, the Advisor said, "If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, you know that if it is not fully charged, you will end up committing mass murder just to give it enough power to actually work."_

 _"So? Those worthless insects mean nothing to me. They are simply the source of power that I need to unleash my ultimate weapon and finally destroy that traitor once and for all," Haou declared._

…

Jaden gasped and sat up sharply, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts as he recalled the vivid dream he had just witnessed. He rubbed his eyes, briefly noting that Haou had gone extremely quiet in the back of his mind. "What was that?" he asked out loud. He wasn't expecting an answer, therefore he was surprised when he got one.

' _My_ _past,_ ' Haou murmured. ' _I_ _was not expecting you to witness my memories yet, but I suppose, with the Light's return, I shouldn't be that surprised._ '

"Whoa. Yubel was right, you really were out of your mind back then," Jaden said thoughtfully.

' _Whatever. It's over and done with. Now where the hell are we?_ ' Haou asked.

Jaden blinked and looked around, noticing an ocean lapping at the beach he was lying on. "Did I end up on the other side of the island? Or is this Heaven?" He wondered out loud.

Haou scoffed. ' _You're_ _not dead,_ ' he said.

"Considering I got hit by a shooting star, I'm pretty sure it's reasonable to assume that," Jaden retorted, looking around, though his eyes widened when he caught sight of what was in the sky: Jupiter.

"Um, Haou, I don't think we're on Earth anymore," Jaden said.

' _No, really?_ ' Haou drawled sarcastically.

"Hmph, no wonder Yubel gets annoyed with you so easily," Jaden said, rolling his eyes as he pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around. "Though, seriously, where am I?"

' _Hell_ _if I know,_ ' Haou said.

"Wasn't asking you."

' _Then_ _who were you asking?_ '

"Why are you being annoying?"

' _Boredom. I usually bug Yubel, but…_ ' Haou trailed off as Jaden remembered that he couldn't see or hear Yubel either. He laid back down with a sigh, gazing up at the sky above his head. It was lonely not being able to talk to Yubel, especially since she had been with him ever since he was little. To not have her around was not something Jaden ever expected to happen, and it hurt.

' _It's not like Yubel's gone forever,_ ' Haou pointed out, mostly because he did not want Jaden to start moping around over his inability to see both Yubel and his other cards. ' _We_ _will find a way to reverse whatever the Light did to you._ '

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" Jaden asked curiously.

' _Don't_ _get used to it._ '

"You know I do find that talking to oneself isn't a good thing," a new voice said, sounding amused.

Jaden blinked and sat up, looking around. "Who's there?" he called.

"Me," the voice said and Jaden glanced toward it, finding that it was coming from the ocean where a dolphin's head was poking itself out of the waters. Jaden blinked.

"Um, did you just talk?" he said, bewildered.

"Yes, I did. Welcome, Jaden Yuki," the dolphin said.

"Um, where am I exactly?" Jaden asked.

"This is Neo Space on the Jupiter orbit," the dolphin said. "You're invited to this world." He then ducked under the water and leapt out of it, before he landed behind Jaden, who turned to face him.

"I've never seen a dolphin with legs before," Jaden said finally.

"On my planet, I am not the only one," the dolphin said with a shrug. "Though I suppose it is odd for you."

Jaden titled his head to the side. "Why do you seem so familiar?" he wondered.

"That is not important now," the dolphin said. "There is something that you should know, if you are willingly to listen to me."

"All right," Jaden said, making himself comfortable.

' _You're_ _just going to trust him like that?_ ' Haou said incredulously.

 _If he wanted to harm me, don't you think he would've done it by now?_ Jaden thought.

' _Not_ _necessarily. Don't get yourself killed,_ ' Haou said.

 _Nice to know you care so much,_ Jaden thought, returning his attention to the dolphin.

"The source of all the fighting comes from the opposition of light and darkness," the dolphin began. "The so-called space is the battlefield of light and darkness. In other words, it's a world of duels between the evil and the good. The space is the soft world of darkness where life is fostered. But it's at the edge of perdition because of the threat from the Light of Destruction."

"Mm, Light of Destruction, yeah, I've heard of it," Jaden said, leaning back on his elbows and gazing up at the starry sky above. "It seeks to destroy the world, and I have to stop it."

"I see. You are more informed than I thought you were," the dolphin said.

Jaden shrugged. "I came into my powers of darkness when I was rather young," he said.

"Then you know about the Wielder and the Champion and the endless struggle between them?"

"Somewhat," Jaden admitted. "I know that once I learn how to completely control my powers then I'll be the Wielder."

The dolphin-man nodded his head. "I have only ever heard the tale of the Wielder of Gentle Darkness," he said. "I have never met one. The last one was one that was born before we were created and Neo Space was founded."

"Created?" Jaden frowned and studied the dolphin. "Why do you look so fam…wait, but…" He trailed off as a bright spinning light suddenly spun toward them.

"It looks as though the Light has tracked you here and sends one of its agents against you," the dolphin said as the light, which suddenly resembled a flying spaceship, came to a stop in front of them before allowing a silvery robot-like alien to drop to the ground.

"You need to duel it. I have no doubt that is why it is here," the dolphin man said.

"But I can't duel," Jaden protested. "I can't see my cards."

Haou smirked in the back of Jaden's mind. _Perhaps I can help with that,_ he thought, but, before he could take control, the dolphin-man pointed toward a collapsed capsule nearby.

"You will find the cards you need there. I know that you can find the strength to win…without help from your other self," the dolphin said, the last part was said with a stern tone that Haou, with irritation, knew was directed at him.

"Well, I do kinda have to learn how to fight against the Light myself. I can't keep relying on Haou," Jaden said thoughtfully. "All right, I guess I might as well. What do I got to lose?"

He walked over to the capsule and knelt down beside it, studying it and reading the worn lettering on the side: K...iba.

He decided not to worry about it, and opened it before pulling out a deck wrapped in a cloth from inside it. He unfolded it to reveal the cards within and studied them, though he couldn't see them, he could certainly feel the cards reach out to him. They were familiar with him, and he couldn't help but wonder why.

Pushing the thought away, he glanced toward the dolphin, who nodded. "Go on," he said.

Jaden glanced toward the alien whose duel disk was already activated as it waited for Jaden to join it.

"Wait, I don't have a…" Jaden began, only to stop when a flash of light enveloped his arm and, a moment later, he had a duel disk in the light's place. "Well…that works. All right, grease-stain, let's duel."

"Declaration: Let's duel," the alien-robot said as Jaden activated his duel disk and faced the alien of light. _I can do this, though I don't know how if I still can't see my cards,_ he thought.

' _Oh_ _don't be so pessimistic, Jaden. You'll start sounding like me,_ ' Haou muttered.

 **Jaden: 8000**

 **Alien of Light: 8000**

"I'm going first," Jaden said, drawing a card and then glancing at his hand, feeling disappointed when he saw that he still couldn't see his cards. They were blank, white pieces of paper and Jaden frowned to himself. _Just how am I going to duel like this?_ he thought. _Why can't I see them? But…I can still feel the spirits within my monsters, but I can't see them. Why?_

Jaden closed his eyes. _This is the Light's doing. The Light doesn't want me to see my cards. Is it trying to weaken me by taking away my ability to see my cards or commune with my monsters? Even if that is the Light's goal, I still am strong because of my friends and my family. They give me strength by supporting me and having faith in me and never giving up on me. Wait…_

 _Was that it? When I lost my ability to see my cards, I gave up. I didn't just lose my ability to see my cards or my duel spirits, I lost my faith in them. I just gave up. I didn't even try to figure out a way to reverse what the Light did, like Haou was doing, I just gave up._

Jaden opened his eyes again and gazed at the cards, studying them, feeling what monsters he had in his hand reaching out to him, though he could not see which ones they were. _I have to believe in them again,_ he thought. _I do believe in my deck. I won't give up! I won't give up this time._

He blinked in surprise when he saw that the white coloring was starting to fade away and his eyes widened as the image on the cards suddenly appeared, on one was a small pink dolphin in a watery cocoon on the picture. He could see it. He smiled because now he did recognize it.

He had been the one that created these cards, after all.

 _Little Jaden was currently seated at a desk, crayon in hand as he scribbled out the childish drawing in front of him, his tongue in cheek as he concentrated. He smiled a little as he gazed at the white alien he was drawing, adding in streaks of red and blue._

" _What's that?" Raiden asked, peering over Jaden's shoulder at the drawing._

" _It's an alien. I dunno what it's gonna be called yet though," Jaden said, smiling brightly at his big brother who smiled back. He put down the crayon and picked up another drawing, with a small pink dolphin within a cocoon. "I already finished this one. It's a dolphin."_

" _I've never seen a pink dolphin before," Raiden said, tilting his head to the side cutely as he studied the image._

 _Jaden giggled. "Of course not, silly. It's an alien. It's not supposed to look like the dolphins we've seen," he said._

" _I guess you're right, Little Judai," Raiden said brightly._

 _Jaden pouted. "Don't call me that," he whined, which only caused his big brother to laugh._

"Annoyed Query: Are you making your move or not?" the alien of light asked, breaking Jaden out of his memory.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to that," Jaden said with a smile. "Just reminiscing. Probably not the best time to do that. But let's get to the duel. I activate Pot of Greed." He drew two cards and added, "Then, I summon Card Blocker in Attack Mode."

A small warrior in purple armor wielding a small sword and a circular purple and gold shield appeared and then knelt down (A: 400/D: 400).

"And when Card Blocker is summoned, he's automatically changed to Defense Mode. Next, I banish Pot of Greed in my Graveyard to Special Summon Spell Striker in Attack Mode and end my turn."

A small warrior in blue armor with a red cloak around its shoulders and two yellow bull-horns jutting out of its helmet appeared, holding his staff at the ready (A: 600/D: 200).

"Declaration: Draw," the alien said and drew a card. "Statement: I Normal Summon D.D. Warrior Lady in Attack Mode."

In a burst of light, a blonde woman in silver armor appeared on the field (A: 1500/D: 1600).

"Statement: I send two cards from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Candelato, Beast of Light in Attack Mode."

A mechanical two-headed orange dragon appeared on the field (A: 0-2000/D: 0-2000).

"Explanation: Due to the effect of Candelato, it gains 1000 Attack for each card in my hand. Addition: Candelato cannot attack the same turn it is summoned."

The alien then said, "Order: D.D. Warrior Lady, attack Spell Striker."

"I activate Card Blocker's effect," Jaden said as the Warrior Lady jumped toward Spell Striker. "I can change your Warrior Lady's attack target to Card Blocker. I also activate Card Blocker's effect. Since it's targeted for an attack, I can choose a number from one to three, then send that many cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard to have Card Blocker gain 500 Defense for each card sent until the End Phase. I choose three." He sent three cards from his Deck to the Graveyard—Polymerization, Ralis the Star Bird and Common Soul—and Card Blocker's Defense jumped up (D: 4001900). The attack continued and Warrior Lady struck Card Blocker, who simply bushed her back.

 **Jaden: 8000**

 **Alien of Light: 7600**

"Statement: After damage calculation, I activate D.D. Warrior lady's effect to banish both it and Card Blocker," the alien added and both D.D. Warrior Lady and Card Blocker were swept of the field as Jaden pocketed his card. "Conclusion: I set one card facedown. End Turn." (Candelato A: 2000-1000).

Jaden drew a card and glanced at it. This will come in handy, he thought and then pointed to the alien. "Spell Striker, attack that robot thing directly, which it can do due to its effect," he said and Spell Striker shot forward before smacking the alien with his staff.

 **Jaden: 8000**

 **Alien of Light: 7000**

"Then I summon Chrysalis Dolphin in Defense Mode and place this facedown and that's it. Your move," Jaden added as a small dolphin enveloped by a pink cocoon appeared on the field (A: 400/D: 600).

"Explanation: Since Candelato, Beast of Light is on the field, I must skip my Draw Phase. Addition: I activate Reckless Greed. Explanation: I draw two cards but I will have to skip my next two Draw Phases." It drew two cards and Candelato's Attack increased (A: 1000-3000). "Statement: Candelato's Attack increases. Order: Candelato, attack Spell Striker."

With a roar, Candelato released a powerful blast of energy that slammed into Spell Striker, obliterating the poor small warrior.

"Due to Spell Striker's effect, I take no Battle Damage from that attack," Jaden said with a smile.

"Conclusion: End Turn," the alien said monotonously.

This is, by far, the most boring duel I've ever been in, Jaden mused silently as he drew a card and glanced at it. "I activate Graceful Charity," he said and drew three cards before discarding two, De-Fusion and Dandylon. "And since Dandylion was sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon two Fluff Tokens."

Two small dandelion seeds with frowns appeared on the field (A: 0/D: 0).

"Next, I activate Contact. Now, by sending Chrysalis Dolphin to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin in Attack Mode."

The two legged blue dolphin that Jaden had met when he first woke up in this world appeared on the field (A: 600/D: 800).

"I also tribute my two Fluff Tokens to Tribute Summon Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden declared and, in a burst of light, a tall muscular alien with pupil-less blue eyes in white armor streaked with red and a blue gem at the center of its chest appeared on the field (A: 2500/D: 2000).

' _It is an honor to serve you, Jaden,_ ' Neos said. ' _Perhaps you would like some information on your new deck?_ '

"Like what?" Jaden asked curiously.

' _Such as the truth behind our power. Contact Fusion._ '

"Contact Fusion?"

' _Yes. It is a way of fusing monsters from your Extra Deck by shuffling specific monsters on your field back into your Deck,_ ' Neos said.

"Like the Gladiator Beasts?" Jaden asked, thinking about how the Gladiator Beasts worked in Marina's duel against Keith during the tournament in Honolulu.

' _Yes,_ ' Neos replied.

"Irritated Statement: Are you going to keep talking to thin air or are you going to continue your move?" the alien asked.

"Hold that thought," Jaden said and pulled out his Extra Deck, scanning the new monsters that had been added, noting just what was required to summon them. He returned the cards and then checked the monsters in his Graveyard, since he had sent monsters there that he hadn't had a chance to check the effects of. When he saw the effect of Rallis the Star Bird, he knew he had the duel won if he could get it on the field.

"All right, time to continue my turn. I activate my face-down, Call of the Haunted, to Special Summon Rallis the Star Bird in Attack Mode," the E-Hero duelist added as his facedown flipped up. Rising up from the ground was an orange winged beast with white feathers on either side of its head and a flaming yellow tail (A: 800/D: 800).

"Next, I activate Aqua Dolphin's effect, discarding one card in my hand to look at your hand and choose a monster in it. If that monster has less Attack than one that I control, that monster is destroyed and you take 500 points of damage."

Aqua Dolphin released a cry that echoed across the field and the alien's hand was revealed. Jaden chose Different Dimension Dragon.

"Statement: Different Dimension Dragon has 1200 Attack, therefore it is destroyed," the alien said and discarded the card as he was blast by ripples of sound (Candelato A: 3000-2000).

 **Jaden: 8000**

 **Alien of Light: 6500**

"I also activate NEX and use it to send Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin to the Graveyard to Special Summon Neo-Spacian Marine Dolphin from my Extra Deck in Attack Mode."

Aqua Dolphin was surrounded by a column of water and a taller, muscular, dark-blue version of Aqua Dolphin appeared on the field (A: 900/D: 1100).

"Also, Marine Dolphin has the same effect as Aqua Dolphin," Jaden said, discarding another card, and Marine Dolphin unleashed a cry that rippled across the field and the alien's hand was revealed again. Jaden chose D.D. Trainer.

"Statement: D.D. Trainer has 100 Attack, therefore it is destroyed," the alien said and discarded the card before he was hit by a soundwave (Candelato A: 2000-1000).

 **Jaden: 8000**

 **Alien of Light: 6000**

"Now then, time to test out a new trick of mine," Jaden said and glanced at Neos and Marine Dolphin. "Neos, Marine Dolphin, Contact Fusion!"

Neos and Marine Dolphin leapt into a swirling nebula that had appeared above them and there was a flash of bright light. Then an alien warrior with dark-blue and pale blue upper body armor and a dark-blue helmet curving over its head and yellow eyes with a blue orb set in a circular golden chest plate at the center of its chest descended onto the field (A: 2800/D: 2300).

"Now, I activate Marine Neos's effect to destroy one random card in your hand," Jaden added, pointing at the alien.

"Statement: I only have one card in my hand, therefore it is destroyed," the alien said and discarded the card (Candelato A: 1000-0).

"Now, Rallis, attack Candelato," Jaden ordered. "And when Rallis battles a monster, it gains Attack equal to the Level of that monster times 200 during Damage Calculation only. Since Candelato is Level 12, Rallis gains 2400 Attack."

Rallis, his power jumping up to 3200, unleashed a blast of yellow fire that enveloped the two-headed orange dragon and he shattered.

 **Jaden: 8000**

 **Alien of Light: 2800**

"Next, since Rallis attacked, it's removed from play until the start of my next turn's Battle Phase."

With that, the Star Bird then vanished in a glorious flash of light.

"Now, Marine Neos, attack that alien directly," Jaden ordered. Marine Neos jumped toward the alien and slammed a fist into the alien, knocking out the last of his life points.

 **Jaden: 8000 WINNER**

 **Alien of Light: 0**

"Good job, my friend, but it's not over yet," Aqua Dolphin said as Jaden deactivated his duel disk.

"I know," Jaden said. "The Light's getting stronger, I know it is."

"We will all be there to help you," Aqua Dolphin said.

Jaden gave Aqua Dolphin a small smile. "Thanks," he said softly just as a wave of dizziness wafted over him.

Aqua Dolphin inclined his head. "Goodbye, my friend, we will see each other again soon," he said and then everything around him went dark.

 **. . .**

 **A/n what do you think?**

 **Blaze: hey, Yami, how'd you like the movie?**

 **Yami: why in Ra's name did…?**

 **Bakura: do not spoil the movie, you stupid Pharaoh**

 **Yami: (glares) fine**

 **Blaze: so, Bakura, I'm surprised you're back so soon. Got bored with blowing V.V. and Charles up?**

 **Bakura: for V.V., it got boring after a while since he's, you know,** _ **immortal,**_ **which would have been nice to know before I went after him (looks irritated)**

 **Lelouch: is Bakura really as terrifying as everyone I've come across says he is?**

 **Everyone in Blaze's Computer Room: yes**

 **Bakura: (sharpening machete) I am not that bad**

 **Chazz: bull…shit**

 **Bakura: Yami Marik is worse**

 **Yami Marik: no, Blaze is worse**

 **Blaze: (looks up from where she is reigniting the flames around her flaming machete) hmm?**

 **Suzaku: (eyes Blaze and turns to Lelouch) um, should we be scared?**

 **Jaden: you two are Blaze's favorite characters. She** _ **never**_ **harms her favorite characters.**

 **Blaze: oh, and I should warn you, Lelouch. Your Geass won't work on me.**

 **Lelouch: damn**

 **Blaze: (lifts up flaming machete) well, Suzaku, you and Lelouch will end this chapter. Bakura! We're going to go hunt some bad guys I hate**

 **Bakura: (lifts up machete and bazooka, grins, and follows Blaze out of the computer room)**

 **Suzaku: …uh, I guess we're ending the chapter. No using your Geass on the reviewers, Lelouch**

 **Lelouch: Blaze hopes that you enjoyed this chapter and she would really appreciate it if you reviewed so (activates Geass) I command you to review! (Walks off)**

 **Suzaku: Lelouch! I said** _ **don't**_ **use your Geass on the reviewers! (Chases after Lelouch)**


	13. Battle Against Steelswarms

**Yay! I have officially reached the Field Trip Arc! Shame it isn't quite as long as I had originally planned but there is some character development for quite a few OCs (I won't name who mostly because I haven't even written these chapters yet. I only know Celina does get some more development in Chapter 23). But at least I got to it and it only took me…well, it's been about two months I would say but, hey, it's not as bad as it could be.**

 **Bakura: GET TO THE POINT, YOU RAMBLING MORON!**

 **I'm not a moron! Anyway, I would like to thank** _ **Guest, EndlessNight025, decode9, Kamen Rider Necrom, Team5dsforever, MagicialPrincess07, KritoKirigaya-SAO, Sorcerer of the Stories, ShadowSpirit020, The Police of FanFiction 2016, a1993, Blackwing- Balmung the Eclipse,**_ **and** _ **JD98**_ **for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are great!**

 **And, as usual, a huge thank you to _EndlessNight025_ for being an awesome (not to mention patient) beta-reader.**

 **Bakura: yeah, yeah, whatever**

 **Oh go blow something up**

 **Bakura: (grins)**

 **Not with a F.L.E.I.J.A. (Once again, I don't own _Code Geass._ )**

 **Bakura: damn it**

 **Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, even though it is rather short, and reviews, as always, are much appreciated. Since I have reached the Field Trip, for the next couple of weeks, there will be weekly updates; therefore, chapter 14 will likely come out next Friday.**

 **13**

 **Battle Against Steelswarms**

A few days had gone by since Jaden had disappeared and Chazz's personality had done a complete one-eighty. It was worrying Arina quite a bit. She had tried talking with Chazz, tried to figure out what was going on but Chazz only started spouting off things about the Light and how it would revolutionize the world, and how he kept referring to someone named Sartorius as 'master'. The Chazz that Arina loved would never call anyone his master.

She sighed, gazing at the pale-blue sky above her head. She was currently seated outside the Slifer Red Dorm, thinking about everything that had happened the past few days, not just with Chazz. There was also the fact that the headmaster of the Ra Yellow Dorm, Professor Satyr, had tried to get the Ras to leave the dorm, by using delicious food. (1)

Hassleberry had dueled Satyr, though, while he was under the disguise of a cook named Don Simon, and beat him. He then assured Satyr that the Ras weren't staying in the Slifer Dorm permanently. They were just there to prevent it from being destroyed before Jaden got back. When Jaden got back, then they would return. Satyr had understood and they still got the food that Satyr had prepared for them.

"Hey, Arina?"

Arina looked up to find Kasumi sitting down beside her. "Yeah?" she said.

"How are you?" Kasumi asked.

"Fine. Just…worried about Chazz," Arina admitted. "He's just been acting so strange and we don't hang up…er out…nearly as much as we used to. I feel he's been avoiding me."

Kasumi placed a hand on the pale-blonde haired girl's shoulder. "He has been acting like a jerk recently," she admitted. "He's not talking to any of us and just remains in his room all the time when he's not in classes."

Arina nodded in agreement.

They remained in silence for a long moment, before Kasumi broke it with a sigh. "I'm also worried about Raiden," she said.

"What about him?"

"He's getting irritated by the littlest of things, like Hassleberry and Syrus's arguing about who is Jaden's real best friend and he's looking like he's not getting any sleep at night. I've asked him and he just says that he's been looking for Jaden," Kasumi said.

"He's probably worried. He and Jaden are really close, yes?"

"Yeah, but Raiden is acting a bit like Jaden used to act before he started seeing Dr. Nakamura. I mean, I'm not that surprised that Raiden is exhibiting signs of PTSD. I knew it was coming but it's worrying me because of his refusal to seek help," Kasumi said. "I know I can't force him to seek help but…I just wish there was something I could do."

"He doesn't think or want to admit anything's wrong so, until he sees that something is wrong, then there really isn't much you can do," Arina admitted.

"I know," Kasumi muttered, sounding frustrated.

 **. . .**

When Jaden had woken up after passing out after his duel against that alien, he had found himself on the bank of Academy Island near the hot springs. That was the day before and Jaden was nowhere near finding the Academy. He was also hungry. He groaned as he rested his back against the tree.

"This sucks! I seriously should have brought food with me," he complained.

' _Jaden, if you do not stop complaining about your lack of food, I will_ make _you,_ ' Haou snarled irritably. Jaden's complaining, which had been going on for hours, was really getting on the King's nerves.

"But I am," Jaden whined. "And I am positive I smelled curry yesterday."

Haou growled in irritation.

Jaden looked around, trying to decide where to go and ignoring his growling dark counterpart in the back of his head. He spotted a path and, shrugging, made his way down it, still looking around for anything to eat. He wished he had paid attention to his mom's lesson on which plants were safe to eat that one time he, his siblings, and his parents had gone camping a few years ago. Then again, he was too busy laughing at Raiden for having dropped his tent on the fire.

He smiled a little at the memory before it faded as he continued walking. He knew he was starting to get better, thanks to the therapy session with Dr. Nakamura even if he did miss one because of Haou taking control and his time in Neo Space, and thinking about the happier memories of his past actually did help.

He walked around a tree, only to find himself in sight of the beach again. He moved to the edge of the forest and groaned when he saw that he was only a few yards from where he had first entered the forest. _Argh! This is so frustrating,_ he thought.

 **. . .**

Raven skated around the halls, swerving around a corner and completely ignoring those that were shouting at her to watch where she was going. She waved briefly at Steven as she skated past him and then hopped off her skateboard when she neared the doors leading out of the main building. The last thing she wanted to do was skate down the stairs; the last time she had done something like that, she had broken her wrist.

Walking down the stairs, she stretched and gazed up at the sky above her head. Things had been pretty quiet this year and Raven was thankful, even if she did wonder if the other missing students from the Abandoned Dorm would return as she, Steven, Raiden, and Atticus had. She sighed and pushed the thoughts away as she hopped onto her skateboard, once she was at the bottom of the steps, and skated away, nearly crashing into a tall, burly man in the process.

"Hey, watch where you're going, blackbird!" the burly man shouted.

Raven skidded to a halt and whirled around. "What did you call me?" she demanded.

"Blackbird. What? What are you gonna do about it?" the burly man that Raven recognized as Reese Sanders. Though Raven had only had the misfortune of running into him a few times since the year began, she already knew more things about him than she would have liked. Despite being a first-year from Ra Yellow, his ego could give any stuck-up Obelisk a run for their money, and he would constantly gripe about how he thought he was good enough to be one. Talk about having a superiority complex.

Raven growled. She hated it when people called her 'blackbird'. That was one of the things the kids at her old school used to call her all the time once they found out that she hated that nickname. It even extended to the Duel Academy students who called her that at the start of the year, which was how Reese knew it.

"I'm still wondering how the hell you got into Duel Academy as an Obelisk anyway, stupid birdbrain," Reese sneered.

"Who are you calling a birdbrain?" Raven said through gritted teeth. Normally, she wouldn't let this teasing get to her.

"You, you stupid dodo," Reese sneered.

 _Don't hit him…don't hit him…don't hit him…_ Raven chanted to herself as she fought to reign in her temper. She turned and started to walk away.

"Weakling," Reese shouted.

Raven stopped.

"You're nothing but a weakling who has to hold another's hand just to win anything!"

Raven gritted her teeth.

A group of students who had been walking nearby stopped what they were doing and turned to watch them, the tension was almost tangible in the air as everyone waited to see how Raven would react to that.

"I can prove you're too weak to stand on your own, birdbrain," Reese sneered, activating his duel disk.

Raven turned around and activated her own duel disk. "Fine. We'll see who the weak one is here," she said.

"Duel!"

 **. . .**

Kasumi had decided to take a walk after her talk with Arina and found herself near the main building. She paused when she noticed that a duel had started and, as she moved forward, she recognized the first of the participants; the former Shadow Rider Raven Johnson. Across from her was the obnoxious Ra Yellow student that Kasumi just could not stand, and not just because he liked flirting with her every chance he got.

As if on cue, Reese caught sight of her and winked, a smug smirk on his face.

Kasumi found herself hoping Raven would wipe that smug smirk off Reese's face.

Raven and Reese drew their opening hands.

 **Raven: 8000**

 **Reese: 8000**

"I'm going first," Raven said, drawing her sixth card and glancing at her hand. She then picked a card and inserted it into her Field Spell slot. "I activate Divine Wind of Mist Valley."

In an instant, the area changed and they were now standing in a colorful windy canyon.

"Next, I discard Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts and Mist Valley Watcher from my hand in order to Special Summon Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms in Attack Mode," Raven added, discarding the two cards.

In a cyclone of powerful wind, the large blue dragon with wind cycling around its legs and tail and large blue wings (A: 2400/D: 2200).

"Next, I'll summon Barrier Statue of the Stormwinds in Defense Mode and, as long as this card is face-up on the field, no monsters, except Wind monsters, can be Special Summoned," Raven added as a large statue of a green winged beast appeared (A: 1000/D: 1000). "And, with that, I end my turn."

"Not a bad start, Raven," Kasumi murmured.

"Hmph. That's all you can do? Fine. I draw," Reese said, drawing a card and glancing at it before looking at his hand. "I summon Steelswarm Sting in Attack Mode."

A large black wasp with amber wings appeared on the field (A: 1850/D: 0).

"Now, Sting, take out that Barrier."

Buzzing through the air, the black wasp crashed into the Barrier Statue, destroying it.

"I place these two cards facedown and end my turn," Reese added, inserting two cards into his duel disk.

"Also, during your End Phase, Tempest's effect activates," Raven said. "Since it was Special Summoned, it returns to my hand now. This also activates Divine Wind of Mist Valley's effect. Since a Wind monster I control returned to my hand, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Wind monster from my Deck and I choose Mist Valley Thunderbird in Defense Mode."

Tempest vanished and then a green bird with a lightning-bolt shaped tail feather appeared on the field (A: 1100/D: 700).

"Whatever," Reese said.

Raven drew a card. "I summon Mist Valley Falcon in Attack Mode," she said and a white-haired young man with brown wings wielding a glowing sword appeared on the field (A: 2000/D: 1200). "And I also banish Mist Valley Watcher and Lightning from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Tempest back to my field."

She pocketed the two cards and her large blue wind dragon returned to the field (A: 2400/D: 2200).

"I also return Mist Valley Thunderbird to my hand to Special Summon Mist Condor in Attack Mode," Raven added, adding Thunderbird back to her hand and a large blue condor appeared on the field (A: 1400-1700/D: 400).

"Why'd its Attack change?" Reese asked, confused.

"His effect," Raven said. "If he's Special Summoned by returning a Mist Valley monster I control to my hand, his Attack becomes 1700. Also, I activate the effect of Mist Valley Thunderbird and Divine Wind of Mist Valley. First, due to Divine Wind, I can Special Summon Hunter Owl in Attack Mode."

The creepy owl with the scythe in his hand appeared on the field (A: 1000/D: 900).

"Next, since Mist Valley Thunderbird returned to my hand while face-up, I can Special Summon it back to the field, though it can't attack this turn."

Thunderbird returned to the field (A: 1100/D: 700).

"Hunter Owl gains 500 Attack for each face-up Wind monster I control," Raven added and Hunter Owl's power jumped up (A: 1000-3500). "Now, Hunter Owl, attack Steelswarm Sting!"

Hunter Owl charged forward and sank it into the black wasp, cutting it in half.

 **Raven: 8000**

 **Reese: 6350**

"Tempest, attack Reese directly," Raven ordered and Tempest roared.

"I activate my facedown, Infestation Ripples, paying 500 Life Points to Special Summon Steelswarm Sting in Attack Mode," Reese said.

 **Raven: 8000**

 **Reese: 5850**

The black wasp returned to the field.

"Fine, Tempest, take out that wasp again," Raven ordered and Tempest unleashed a powerful cyclone of wind blast from its maw.

"I also activate Infestation Tool and send Steelswarm Scout from my Deck to the Graveyard to target Steelswarm Sting and have it gain 800 Attack," Reese said, removing the card from his deck and inserting it into his Graveyard slot and Sting's power increased (A: 1850-2650). "Sting, counterattack!"

The black wasp shot forward, flying around the cyclone and sank its stinger into Tempest, destroying the large dragon.

 **Raven: 7750**

 **Reese: 5850**

Hunter Owl also weakened (A: 3500-3000).

"I place this facedown and end my turn," Raven said, inserting the card into her duel disk and Sting's power dropped back to normal (A: 2650-1850).

Reese drew a card. "Since I control no Spell or Trap cards, I can Special Summon Steelswarm Scout from my Graveyard in Defense Mode," he said and a small black fly appeared on the field (A: 200/D: 0). "But, due to Scout's effect, I won't be able to Special Summon another monster this turn but, now, I tribute Steelswarms Sting and Scout to Tribute Summon Steelswarm Caucastag in Attack Mode."

Scout and Sting vanished and were replaced by a giant black-and-red Cacostamus Stag-Beetle (A: 2800/D: 0).

Reese smirked. "And when Caucastag is Tribute Summoned, I can destroy all other monsters on the field or all Spell and Trap cards on the field. I'll go with the first effect. Time to empty your field, birdbrain," he said and watched as a vicious squall spun across the field and all of Raven's monsters were destroyed.

"Now, Caucastag, attack the blackbird directly," Reese shouted and the large Stag-Beetle began to fly into the air.

"Don't call me that! I activate Defense Draw. This reduces the Battle Damage I would take to zero and I can draw one card," Raven said and drew one card from her deck as Reese's monster returned to his side of the field.

"Tch, you got lucky. I place this facedown and end my turn," Reese said.

Raven drew a card. "I banish Barrier Statue of the Storm Winds and Mist Valley Thunderbird to Special Summon Tempest back to my field in Attack Mode," she said and the large blue dragon returned to the field (A: 2400/D: 2200).

"I also summon Wind Effigy in Attack Mode."

A colorful cyclone spun onto the field (A: 1800/D: 200).

"Next, I activate Blustering Winds and target Tempest. Now his Attack and Defense increase by 1000 until my next Standby Phase."

A cyclone of wind suddenly encircled Tempest (A: 2400-3400/D: 2200-3200).

"Now, Tempest, attack Steelswarm Caucastag!" Raven ordered and Tempest roared, preparing to attack.

"I activate Infestation Wave and return Steelswarm Caucastag to my hand to target one card you control and destroy it, and I choose Tempest," Reese shouted, revealing his face-down and returning Caucastag to his hand, resulting in Tempest's destruction.

"I still have one more monster. Wind Effigy, attack Reese directly," Raven ordered and Wind Effigy spun across the field and around Reese, knocking out a chunk of his Life Points.

 **Raven: 7750**

 **Reese: 4050**

"I end my turn," Raven said.

"Tch." Reese yanked a card out of his deck. "Since I control no Spell or Trap cards, I Special Summon Steelswarm Scout from my Graveyard in Defense Mode."

The black fly returned to the field (A: 200/D: 0).

"Next, I activate Pot of Greed." He drew two cards. "Next, I tribute Scout to Tribute Summon Steelswarm Girastag in Attack Mode!"

Scout vanished and was replaced by a large black-and-red Giraffe Stag-Beetle (A: 2600/D: 0).

Raven frowned. "That's a Level 7 monster," she said.

"Way to state the obvious, stupid dodo," Reese huffed. "Its effect allows it to be summoned using only one tribute as long as it's a Steelswarm monster. Also, since Girastag was Tribute Summoned this way, I can activate its effect to send one card you control to the Graveyard and regain 1000 Life Points. I'll go with your Wind Effigy."

Wind Effigy vanished and Reese was smirking smugly as he was surrounded by a bright aura.

 **Raven: 7750**

 **Reese: 5050**

"Now, Girastag, attack the airhead directly," Reese ordered and Girastag shot forward before slamming a fist into Raven.

 **Raven: 5150**

 **Reese: 5050**

"Grr. My draw." Raven drew a card.

"I'll start off by banishing Mist Condor and Mist Valley Falcon to Special Summon Tempest back to my field in Defense Mode," she said and the large blue dragon returned to the field (A: 2400/D: 2200).

"That again? You sure are a one-trick pony, aren't you, blackbird?" Reese sneered.

"If it ain't broke…" Raven replied. "I place this facedown and end my turn."

Reese drew a card. "I activate my face-down, Infestation Infection. Now, once per turn, I can shuffle one 'lswarm' monster from my hand or face-upon on my field into my deck to add one 'lswarm' monster from my deck to my hand, so I'll shuffle Girastag into my hand to add Steelswarm Hercules to my hand," he said and did so. "Now, I Special Summon Steelswarm Cell in Defense Mode since I control no monsters."

A small black egg appeared on the field (A: 0/D: 0).

"And next I activate Inferno Reckless Summon."

Two more Steelswarm Cells appeared (A: 0/D: 0)x2.

Raven couldn't summon another monster because she only had one copy of Tempest in her deck.

"Now, I tribute all three of my Cells to Tribute Summon Steelswarm Hercules in Attack Mode!" Reese declared and all three Cells vanished to be replaced by a giant black-and-gold monster that resembled a Hercules beetle appeared on the field (A: 3200/D: 0).

"And when Hercules is summoned, I can halve my Life Points to destroy all other cards on the field," Reese added.

 **Raven: 5150**

 **Reese: 2525**

Hercules unleashed a powerful gale that surged across the field destroying every other card that was in play.

"Now, Hercules, attack Raven directly," Reese ordered and Hercules surged forward before slamming a fist into Raven, knocking her off her feet.

 **Raven: 1950**

 **Reese: 2525**

"And, with that, I end my turn," Reese said with a smug smirk.

"The duel's not over yet," Raven said, pushing herself to her feet and drawing a card. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot."

They both drew three cards.

"Next, I active Monster Reborn to bring back Wind Effigy."

The colorful cyclone returned to the field (A: 1800/D: 200).

"Really? You brought back that puny monster? You know you can always surrender," Reese said.

"I don't surrender," Raven said coolly. "I'm not done yet. I tribute Wind Effigy, who counts as two tributes when I use them to Tribute Summon a Wind Normal Monster, to summon Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry in Attack Mode."

"But Simorgh isn't a Normal Monster," Reese asked.

"It counts as a Normal Monster while it's in my hand," Raven said as Wind Effigy was surrounded by a large cyclone that gradually grew larger and then, out of the cyclone, emerged a large golden bird that shone brightly (A: 2900/D: 2000).

"Now, this duel's over. Since I summoned Simorgh using only Wind monsters, I can activate its effect and return up to two cards to your hand and I'll go with Steelswarm Hercules," Raven said.

Reese scowled as he added Hercules to his hand.

"Now, Simorgh, end this. Attack Reese directly," Raven ordered. Simorgh flew into the air and unleashed a powerful gale that surged across the field and slammed into Reese, knocking him off his feet.

 **Raven: 1950 WINNER**

 **Reese: 0**

"The stupid blackbird actually defeated me?" Reese exclaimed in shock.

"Guess I'm not as weak as you thought I was," Raven said as she shut down her duel disk. Without waiting to hear his response, she walked over to where she had left her skateboard, spotting Kasumi as she did so. "Hey, Kasumi," she greeted her.

"Hey, Raven, nice duel," Kasumi said.

Raven smiled. "Thanks," she said.

 **. . .**

Later that day, the gang were all gathered in the Slifer Red Dorm. It was evening and they had just finished dinner and were now just talking. Raiden barely paid attention, his gaze fixed on the far wall, his thoughts straying to his brother.

 _Why did you leave without telling us?_ He thought. It just wasn't something that Jaden would normally do. Raiden knew that he had been deeply affected after losing his connection with Yubel and his other duel spirits but to just up and leave?

Sighing, he stood up, causing the gang to glance at him.

"Where are you going?" Syrus asked.

"Out to look for Judai again," Raiden said and left.

"Gees, he's been looking for Jaden every night since he went missing," Syrus said with a frown.

"And he doesn't look like he's been getting any sleep," Kira agreed.

Kasumi stood up. "I'm gonna go talk with him," she said and also left the dorm to track down her brother.

Raiden leaned tiredly against a tree at the edge of the forest near the Slifer Red Dorm. He was exhausted. Nightmares were keeping him up and the hours he was spending trying to find Judai were definitely catching up with him. He didn't want to give up hope, but…

"Rai?"

Raiden opened his eyes, having not realized he had closed them and turned to find Kasumi standing by him. "Hey," he greeted her tiredly.

"You look tired," Kasumi said.

"Just haven't been getting much sleep, what with trying to find Jaden and classes and homework and all that," Raiden said, turning to gaze back at the forest. "How are you, Little Mist?"

"I'm fine," Kasumi said. "I've bene able to get past a lot of what happened this summer thanks to Dr. Nakamura. She really is good at what she does."

"I'm not going to talk to her," Raiden said flatly. "I don't need to."

"Rai…"

"So how's Chazz?" Raiden asked, changing the subject again, still not looking at his sister.

Kasumi was silent. "He's acting like an annoying jerk," she said finally.

"So he's still spouting off stuff about the Light and all that?"

"Pretty much. I feel sorry for Arina. It's obvious Chazz's change is upsetting her," Kasumi admitted.

"Doesn't surprise me. When someone changes like that, it's bound to upset those close to him," Raiden admitted.

Kasumi cast a sidelong glance at him. "I know what you mean," she murmured.

Raiden narrowed his eyes at the underlying tone of Kasumi's voice. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I mean Chazz isn't the only one who's changed recently," Kasumi said firmly, turning to face Raiden and folding her arms across her chest. "You have, too."

"Me? No I…"

"Yes, you have! You're snapping at people you wouldn't normally snap at, and you're always tired," Kasumi said.

"I just haven't been getting enough sleep," Raiden said.

"Why not?"

"I just haven't. Don't start pestering me. I'm fine," Raiden said.

Kasumi shook her head. "I want to believe you, Rai," she said. "But I can't, not with how you've been acting. Look, can't you, at least, attend one therapy session with Dr. Nakamura? It can't hurt, right?"

"I don't need to talk to her. I'm fine," Raiden said, pushing away from the tree. "Leave me alone." He walked off.

"Rai!" Kasumi was about to go after him, only to stop when Shire materialized in front of her.

' _Let_ _him go, Kasumi,_ ' she said softly. ' _If_ _you keep pushing him, you'll only drive him away, and that won't help at all._ '

Kasumi sighed. "I know, Shire, I just…I hate being so helpless," she whispered, resting against the tree and sinking down against it, drawing her knees close to her and closing her eyes. "I really, really hate not being able to help my brother."

Shire floated over to rest on Kasumi's shoulder. ' _I_ _know, Kasumi, I know,_ ' she said softly.

 **. . .**

 **1: This isn't going to be the first duel that is cut out and simply mentioned/summarized. At the moment, there is only one other that is cut out and simply mentioned/summarized.**

 **. . .**

 **A/n what do you think?**

 **Blaze: see what I mean by a short chapter?**

 **Bakura: (sharpening machete) you could have made it longer**

 **Blaze: eh, it's good enough. It's got a duel, it's got character development (in some places), it's got plot development, it's got Jaden being lost, so it's good**

 **Jaden: (walks into computer room)**

 **Lelouch: (walks into computer room)**

 **Suzaku: (walks into computer room)**

 **Kallen: (storms into computer room covered in pink paint) YUKI!**

 **Jaden: (darts into city-closet)**

 **Kallen: get back here! (Darts after Jaden)**

 **Suzaku: wait, wait, wait (opens door to city-closet and stares at it) how the hell is this possible?**

 **Marik: you will quickly learn that, when it comes to Blaze, it's pointless to question these kinds of things**

 **Jesse: (walks into computer room) where's Jaden?**

 **Lelouch: (points at entrance to city-closet)**

 **Jesse: better go track him down. Last time he entered the city closet, we couldn't find him for three days (disappears into city-closet)**

 **Blaze: Marik…**

 **Marik: I'm on it (follows Jesse into city-closet)**

 **Lelouch: (raises eyebrow)**

 **Blaze: Jesse is just as likely to get lost as Jaden is**

 **Lelouch: I see**

 **Blaze: Lelouch, you and Suzaku get to end the chapter again. (Lifts up flaming machete) C'mon, Bakura, let's go hunt Jean-Michel Roger**

 **Bakura: (lifts up newly sharpened machete and follows Blaze out of the computer room)**

 **Suzaku: guess we're ending the chapter again**

 **Lelouch: Blaze would like to say that she hopes that you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was short and that she would really appreciate it if you reviewed so (activates Geass)**

 **Suzaku: (tackles Lelouch)**

 **Lelouch: DAMN IT, SUZAKU! GET OFF ME!**

 **Suzaku: I'm not letting you use your Geass on the new reviewers! Please review and thank you for reading!**


	14. Enter the Underworld

**Boy was this chapter hard to write compared to the others. I never knew trying to delve into Zane's psyche would be so hard. Hopefully, I did a good job though…**

 **Anyway, thank you to** _ **bobmanv2.0, Guest, MagicalPrincess07, decode9, Darkpheniox343, EndlessNight025, The Police Of FanFiction 2016, Kamen Rider Necrom, Team5dsforever, KiritoKirigaya-SAO, JD98, Sorcerer of the Stories,**_ **and** _ **a1993**_ **for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome!**

 **And, as usual, a huge thank you to** _ **EndlessNight025**_ **for being an awesome beta-reader!**

 **Bakura: must you shout?**

 **Oh shut up, Bakura. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. You get two duels, get to know sUbSoNiCSoundwave's OC a bit more, hopefully get a few laughs at the highjinks said OC gets, and…yeah…I hope that you enjoy this chapter…**

 **Bakura: you said that already, moron**

 **Would you be quiet and just go blow something up or something?**

 **Bakura: (grabs bazooka and goes off to blow up Pendragon)**

… **I'm not even going to ask and just say I don't own** _ **Code Geass**_ **again. Also, this is important, I've changed something from Celina's past. Instead of** _ **parents,**_ **she was abandoned by just her mother, which will be explored during the field trip arc, and if you find yourself confused during the conversation between Celina and Bakura, I just thought I would make that clear here and now. Now I will finish this with my usual reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

 **14**

 **Enter the Underworld**

Jaden was tired, hungry, tired, and really wanting to get back to Duel Academy. Oh and did he mention that he was tired? He had been wandering around the forest for what felt like weeks—Haou insisted it hadn't even been two days yet—and yet he still hadn't managed to find the Academy.

"I swear I think I'm going in circles," Jaden complained.

' _You have, by far, the worst sense of direction,_ ' Haou muttered.

"Not like you know how to get back, either," Jaden retorted. "I thought you explored the island when you were in control."

' _I've_ _never seen this area before so I don't think I came here,_ ' Haou said.

"Man, how difficult can it be to find the Academy? This island isn't even that big," Jaden muttered. His stomach growled and he added, "And then there's the fact that I'm starving!"

' _Maybe_ _if you had paid attention to your mother rather than laughing at Raiden for dropping his tent on the fire, you wouldn't be in this predicament,_ ' Haou said dryly.

"For one, stop looking through my memories, for another, it was funny," Jaden exclaimed.

' _I didn't look through your memories. You were thinking about that incident yesterday,_ ' Haou said.

Jaden didn't respond but then he spotted something in the distance. It was a hole filled with tied-up packages. "Hmm, what's this?" he said and wandered over to the hole to find that it was filled with stacks of old magazines called _Duelist Weekly_.

"Damn, I was hoping it was food," Jaden said.

' _Why_ _the hell would there be food in the middle of nowhere?_ '

"Hey, it could happen."

' _You're_ _an idiot._ '

Jaden ignored him as he thought about his words. "That would be awesome! Especially if it was fried shrimp. Mmm, fried shrimp. Aw man, now I'm hungry for fried shrimp. This sucks!"

' _…I stand by my statement._ '

 **. . .**

The Professional Dueling League was what everyone at Duel Academy strived to become part of, to join the ranks of the strongest duelists in the world. When Zane graduated, everyone knew he stood a chance at becoming one of the strongest duelists in the Pro League; that was until he lost to Aster. Ever since then, he had collapsed into a losing streak, unable to even make it into minor league tournaments.

Syrus was sure that it was only a temporary thing. His big brother was one of the best duelists around and he believed that Zane could come back but, as the days went on and the losses stacked up, that belief began to dwindle just a little.

"After having lost to Aster Phoenix, my big brother can't win," Syrus murmured to himself as he read the most recent magazine of the Pro Leagues in his hand. "He's failed to enter the underage league. The tenth failure since losing to Phoenix. The disappointing newcomer is blocked by the wall of a professional."

"I don't know what to say," Hassleberry said from the doorway as he watched Syrus with Bastion. Alexis, Kasumi, and Arina were seated at a table near the door while Raiden was leaning against the wall just inside the cafeteria.

"The influence of losing to Aster Phoenix is too big," Bastion admitted.

Chazz, clad in his white attire, made his appearance at that moment and laughed. "A common person like Zane becomes like this because he dueled with Aster Phoenix, who is appreciated by Master Sartorius."

Bastion and Hassleberry looked about ready to grab him and shut him up while Raiden's eye twitched a little. Chazz's new attitude was grating on the older Yuki's nerves but then, recently, a lot of things were making him irritable and snappish.

"But if he joins the Society of Light," Chazz went on, "it's not impossible for him to go back to the major league." He then glanced at Hassleberry and Bastion. "How about it? Guys, join the Society of Light."

Raiden pushed himself away from the wall and stalked out of the cafeteria. "Why don't you shut up, Chazz?" he snapped, irritation plain clear in his voice as he brushed past Chazz and headed back towards his temporary dorm room.

Alexis also walked up to Chazz and proceeded to flick him hard in the forehead, taking him by surprise and knocking him off his feet before she turned and walked away. Arina just shook her head sadly and followed Alexis.

Syrus sighed. "Big brother," he murmured.

Alexis, who had come up behind Syrus, took the magazine away from him, prompting the small Ra to turn to her. "It's okay. Zane will recover from it," she said. "Your brother is a proud man."

"Yeah, Syrus. How can we lose trust in Zane?" Bastion said.

"Exactly, I believe in him, too," Hassleberry said.

Syrus smiled a little.

 **. . .**

"Really?" Celina asked into her phone as she walked down the hallway of the main building.

" _Yes_ ," Bakura said. " _She said that she will be in town in a couple of weeks and that, if you can, then you can meet up and talk. I told her I would talk to you to see if you can._ "

"Well, I don't know. I think that's the weekend that Chancellor Crowler said we would be going on a field trip, but I don't know where we're going," Celina admitted.

" _If you would like, I can speak with Chancellor Crowler. Perhaps we can arrange to give you a day off so that you can speak with your mother,_ " Bakura suggested.

"That's still a couple of weeks away, though. I think we should wait before we decide to do anything," Celina said, smiling softly at Kyle as he fell into step beside her. His cheeks reddened a little and he mumbled a timid "hello" in response.

" _All right_ ," Bakura said. " _Marik! Would you be careful with that? It's expensive!_ "

" _I was being careful with it_ ," Marik's voice sounded in the background.

" _Just don't drop it_ ," Bakura said with a sigh. " _Anyway, I should probably get going. Marik's got a duel in the major leagues to attend and he wanted me to come and watch._ "

"When's your next duel?" Celina asked.

" _Tomorrow. I'd better go. If we don't leave now, we'll be late_ ," Bakura said.

"All right. Thanks for keeping me informed about the situation with my mother," Celina said.

" _No problem, Celina. Goodbye,_ " Bakura said.

"Bye," Celina said and hung up before putting away her phone and turning to face Kyle. "Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just…decided to take a walk," Kyle said softly.

"Mm."

Celina found Kyle's bashfulness cute but then she couldn't exactly deny that she was crushing on Kyle. He was handsome and so sweet but she just didn't know if he felt the same way and she was afraid of asking since she was afraid of Kyle's response.

"You okay?" Kyle asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine," Celina assured him as they walked. "So where are you going?"

"I thought I'd go and see big sis. Do you want to…um…come with?" Kyle suggested.

"Sure."

Kyle beamed and the two walked out of the main building. Unfortunately, no one noticed the bucket that was resting on top of the door. As soon as Kyle and Celina opened the door, the bucket fell, drenching Celina in water while splashing Kyle as a result.

"What the hell?" Celina exclaimed while Kyle blinked and then narrowed his eyes when he heard laughter. He and Celina turned to find the tall, dark-blue haired form of Dante Broaden, a freshman Ra Yellow student with blue eyes and tanned skin. He was dressed in an indigo blue shirt with his yellow blazer over it, black pants, and yellow shoes and a yellow Duel Academy hat on his head.

"That wasn't funny," Kyle said flatly.

"It kind of was," Dante said as he finished laughing. He then smirked and added, "The water certainly makes ya look hotter, Celina." His eyes roamed her body, lingering on her chest. "Though your assets ain't that big, I noticed."

"Grrr! Pervert!" Celina looked about ready to leap at Dante and slam his face into the concrete. Not that Kyle could blame her. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from doing something that could get her into trouble and turned to Dante.

"You shouldn't talk to a lady like that," he said with a frown. His voice was as quiet as usual but there as an undercurrent of irritation that suggested he wasn't happy with Dante's perverted statement.

"Hey, hey, I meant no offense, Mr. Casanova," Dante said, holding up his hands. "Ya got yourself a smoking girlfriend there."

Kyle went red. "She's not my girlfriend!" he exclaimed.

Dante raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then why are ya holding her like that?" he asked.

Kyle glanced down and, noticing that he was still holding Celina, quickly let go, blushing while Celina's cheeks were red as well. "Uhh…"

"I gotta go get changed now, no thanks to this idiot," Celina huffed as her blush faded to be replaced by irritation, pointing at Dante who just bowed dramatically, not fazed at being called an idiot. "I'll stop by the Slifer Dorm when I finish."

Kyle nodded and Celina walked off.

"She sure is cute. If she ain't your girlfriend, maybe I should ask her out," Dante wondered.

Kyle did not like the idea of this friendly, but perverted, guy going out with Celina. He turned to face Dante. "I'm sure she wouldn't want to go out with you after that stunt you just pulled," he said.

"Aww, is someone getting jealous?"

"I'm not jealous," Kyle muttered.

"Sure, sure," Dante said airily. "Ya know what? Why don't we have a duel?"

"Why?" Kyle asked. "You're not going to put Celina up as a prize for that duel?" Alexis had told him about the time Harrington Rosewood had done that when he dueled Jaden the year before.

"Seriously? Which dumbass thought that was a good idea?" Dante said, rolling his eyes. "She ain't a prize to be won and whoever thinks girls, no matter how smoking hot they are, are prizes to be won is an idiot. Why would you ask that?"

"Just something that happened last year," Kyle said.

"What happened last year?"

Kyle explained the situation.

Dante shook his head. "Man, that's effed up," he said. "But, no, I didn't wanna duel you 'cause of Celina. I just haven't had a good challenge in a while."

Kyle shrugged. "All right," he said and went for his deck.

"You little pervert! How dare you sneak into the girl's locker room?!" a scream sounded and Dante paled, glancing over his shoulder.

"Damn security cameras. Let's put that duel off until later. Kay? Thanks!" Dante took off.

A moment later, a bunch of furious girls were chasing after him.

Kyle blinked, decided he didn't want to know, and headed toward the Slifer Red Dorm.

 **. . .**

After losing in the duel that was his last chance to enter the minor leagues, Zane found himself walking down the hallway of the dome. Ever since he had lost to Aster, he had been unable to get out of the losing streak he had unintentionally landed in. His manager told him that he was far from being the image of their company and so he was left without a manager.

He paused when he spotted someone emerging from the shadows in front of him. He was brown-haired with a top hat on his head and dressed in black with glasses on his face.

"I saw your duel," the man said.

"What did you think?" Zane asked.

"Boring match," the mysterious man replied. "I can't imagine that it's a duel from the man some call the Kaiser."

Zane narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"My job is to aid pros," the man said. "My name is Shroud." He held out a business card and added, "You're set in a weird trap."

"Weird? What do you mean?"

"Although I'm kind of rude, Mr. Truesdale, even if you can enter the minor league, you won't have any improvement in the coming matches." He took a step forward out of the shadows. "But it's pitiful to let your ability be buried like this. You should be able to get back your strength if chance permits. So you should stand in the battlefield now and then."

"Battlefield?"

"If a place in the light won't do, try the underground. There are duels underground. How about it? Would you entrust to me your ability? I want to provide you a new duel place."

"Sorry. I'm a pro league professional," Zane said, keeping his voice even. "I don't plan to transfer to other colleagues."

"The formal transaction has no use underground. The secret can be kept," Shroud replied. "What do you think? Won't you step onto the new battlefield with me?"

Zane was silent for a long moment but he ultimately knew what his decision was. If he could get out of the losing streak he was in, then he would do it.

 **. . .**

It was sunset by the time they had arrived in the underground. The chamber that Zane had been guided to was large with tables covered in red cloth scattered around while people sat at them, wineglasses in hand, chattering with their companions. At the center of the room was a large steel cage.

The announcer began speaking. " _From today on, the main matches are death matches,_ " he declared. " _The red side is the Guard of Hell no failure record in twenty duels: Mad Dog!_ " A large muscular man with scars on his shoulders and chest with spiked black hair and his duel resting on his arm entered the steel ring and shouted.

"On the blue side, our young challenger. Not very experienced here: the genius Hell Kaiser Zane Truesdale," the announcer added as Zane entered the steel ring, studying his opponent with a frown.

 _This is an underground duel,_ Zane thought. Although part of its function is to entertain, the duel itself is the same. He then noticed that some of the men were putting black collars on Mad Dog's biceps and neck. He quickly noticed that the same thing was happening to him.

"What's this?" he asked. He didn't know quite what to make of the items that were being placed around him but he had a bad feeling about them.

"Damage Amplifier," Shroud said from outside the cage. "Even small damage will fill your body with pain."

"What?!" The shock was clear in his voice stared at the manager that he had run into. _This was not what I had signed up for,_ he thought.

"This is an underground duel. And before the duel ends, you can't get out of this cage. But even if it's over, you're not guaranteed to come out safely."

"Begin, loser in the Professional League," Mad Dog said, gesturing, mocking at Zane. "But nobody will care who you are."

"It's show time!" the announcer said.

Mad Dog and Zane activated their duel disk and drew their opening hands. _I gotta do this_ , Zane thought as he scanned his opening hand and then faced Mad Dog. He didn't like it but he had to do it; this might his only chance to make it back into the pro leagues.

 **Mad Dog: 8000**

 **Zane: 8000**

"I go first. Draw," Mad Dog said, drawing a card. "I summon Acid Slime in Defense Mode."

A blue piece of slime appeared on the field, looking like a small, blue table appeared on the field (A: 800/D: 1000).

"I then place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw," Zane said, drawing a card and then inserting it into his duel disk. "I place one card facedown and then activate Different Dimension Capsule. This allows me to remove one card in my Deck from play. On my second Standby Phase after this card's activation, I can add that card to my hand. Next, I summon Cyber Dragon in Attack Mode."

The long machine-dragon appeared on the field with a roar (A: 2100/D: 1600).

"So Cyber Dragon is out," Mad Dog said.

 _By attacking Acid Slime, if it's destroyed, I'll take 800 points of damage,_ Zane thought.

"What's up? Scared?" Mad Dog asked. Zane narrowed his eyes at his opponent accusing him of being scared. He wasn't scared. He was simply analyzing the situation. "You've lost your way. Reveal, facedown: Last Machine Acid Virus!" The card flipped up. "I sacrifice one Water monster on my field." The Acid Slime vanished. "Then, on your field, in your hand, and the cards drawn for the next three turns, Machine monsters will be destroyed. Acidify, Cyber Dragon!"

Cyber Dragon rusted over as acid spread over it and then it shattered.

"Then, for every monster destroyed, you'll take 500 Life Points," Mad Dog added with a grin.

Zane cried out when the shock collars activated and gasped at the pain.

 **Mad Dog: 8000**

 **Zane: 7500**

"What's this pain?" he said. _That hurt a hell of a lot more than I thought it would and I only lost five hundred life points! What. The. Hell?!_

"In an underground duel, whenever your Life Points are reduced, you'll suffer real pain in accordance with the reduced points," Shroud said with a grin. "As its literal meaning, your life is calculated, too. So weak duelists won't stand up again."

Zane turned to gaze coolly at Shroud, keeping his anger out of his voice to the best of his ability, even if he was fuming on the inside. Shroud had never said that the duel would be anything like this. "This isn't a duel. You fooled me," he said.

"What are you saying? Please look at the audience," Shroud said. He gestured and Zane turned as Shroud went on, "They're watching every one of your movements in excitement. Nothing compares to a life-and-death match. This is entertainment. The professional league is like playing in warm water. Now, go on, Hell Kaiser."

"What are you doing?" one audience member called out.

"Don't waste time," shouted another.

"Hurry it up."

"Don't have a boring duel."

"Lose beautifully."

Zane gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the audience. "I end my turn," he said. He couldn't do much else.

"My turn, draw," Mad Dog said, drawing a card. "I activate the Spell Contingency Fee. You draw until you have six cards. And for every card you draw, I'll regain 1000 Life Points."

Zane drew three cards and Mad Dog's Life Points jumped up.

 **Mad Dog: 11000**

 **Zane: 7500**

"According to the effect of Last Machine Acid Virus, let me confirm the cards you draw," Mad Dog said and Zane showed him his cards.

"No Machine monsters," he said.

"Huh. Well then, I'll just activate another Spell: Card Destruction, activate," Mad Dog said, revealing the card. The both of them discarded their entire hand and then drew the same number of cards they had.

"Now show me," Mad Dog said.

Zane gritted his teeth again and showed the cards, revealing that there were four Machine monsters.

"According to the effect of Last Machine Acid Virus, I destroy four Machine monster cards," Mad Dog said and Zane's teeth gritted again as his four monsters were destroyed.

"Now, 2000 points of damage. Taste Hell!" Mad Dog shouted.

The shock collars went off again and Zane screamed in pain, barely able to remain on his feet as the collars stopped shocking him. He staggered and had to take a few deep breaths since his body was now aching and he felt frustration. Mad Dog was ahead of him in terms of life points and Zane hadn't even landed a single hit against him.

 **Mad Dog: 11000**

 **Zane: 5500**

"Incredible," one audience member said.

"Beautiful," another said.

Shroud smirked.

Zane swayed but managed to stay upright as Mad Dog held out another card. "I activate Pot of Greed." He then drew two cards and held up one. "I summon Clone Slime in Defense Mode."

A green slime in the shape of a humanoid appeared on the field (A: 0/D: 0).

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn," Mad Dog added, inserting the cards into his duel disk.

"My turn, I draw," Zane said, sounding out of breath, his body still shaking a bit from the electrical shocks. He drew a card and glanced at it. Last Machine Acid Virus' effect works on drawn cards, he thought. In that case, I should be able to get out Cyber End with this card.

"I activate Future Fusion. I put the Fusion material from my deck into my Graveyard and then Special Summon a Fusion monster."

"I won't let you do that," Mad Dog said. "I activate Jammer Slime. Now, by discarding a card whose name has 'Slime' in it, my opponents' Spell or Trap card is negated and destroyed." Future Fusion shattered. "Also, since the card I sent to the Graveyard was Draw Slime, I can draw a card." He did so.

 _Damn it!_ That frustration at not being able to even get any monsters on his field was bothering him. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He had to remain calm because he knew that he could turn this around if he just got the right cards on the field. Mad Dog was a good duelist though.

"If you want to summon a Machine-Type monster so badly, then I may think about it," Mad Dog added.

"What?" Zane frowned in confusion.

"I activate Despised Treaty," Mad Dog said, revealing his second facedown. "You can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from your deck, but if you do, I can draw two cards. If you don't, I'll take 1000 points of damage. So what will you choose?"

I have to make Cyber End and I think I know when to do that, Zane thought. "I choose to Special Summon Proto-Cyber Dragon."

The smaller machine-dragon appeared on the field (A: 1100/D: 600).

"This card can be treated as Cyber Dragon when face-up on the field."

"And I draw two cards," Mad Dog said, drawing.

"Proto-Cyber Dragon, attack Clone Slime," Zane ordered and Proto-Cyber Dragon launched itself toward the green slime.

"Too bad," Mad Dog said. "When Clone Slime becomes the target of an attack, it can switch with a Slime monster in the Grave. I exchange it with Acid Slime and the battle will continue."

Zane gritted his teeth as Proto-Cyber Dragon unleashed a blast of blue energy that crashed into Acid Slime, destroying it in a big explosion.

"You haven't forgotten Acid Slime's effect, have you?" Mad Dog asked. "When he's destroyed, you take 800 points of damage."

Zane screamed again as the shock collars activated and his Life Points dropped again.

 **Mad Dog: 11000**

 **Zane: 4700**

Gritting his teeth and struggling to remain upright, and trying to ignore the chuckles that could be heard behind him, Zane managed to get out, "Turn end." He could still hear them though and it was starting to get to him. _Where's the respect? Sure I've lost quite a large sum of life points but I'm still in this duel,_ he thought.

"My turn, draw," Mad Dog said, drawing a card. "I'll have you continue with this dance of death. I activate the Spell Slime Base. I can Special Summon a Slime monster from my hand. I summon Multiple Slime in Attack Mode."

An orange slime in the shape of a beast appeared on the field (A: 1500/D: 2000).

"Multiple Slime, attack Proto-Cyber Dragon," Mad Dog ordered and Multiple Slime released a bullet of orange slime that slammed into Proto-Cyber Dragon, incasing it in slime before it shattered.

Zane screamed in agony again as his Life Points took another hit.

 **Mad Dog: 11000**

 **Zane: 4300**

 _At least…I still have more than half my Life Points,_ Zane thought. The Damage Amplifier certainly did its job of making the duelist feel pain when one lost Life Points.

"I set two cards and end my turn," Mad Dog said, inserting two cards into his duel disk.

"Good reaction," Shroud said. "The expression of ignorance is like a picture."

Zane glanced sharply at Shroud.

"If you want to make up for your drop out in the pro league, you have to do this," Shroud said.

"I've never thought of making up for that with a duel to this extent," Zane said breathlessly and then turned to Shroud. "Let me out of here."

"If you want to get out, just win," Shroud said, lowering his head and closing his eyes. "It's a simple matter. Why don't you get it?"

Zane gritted his teeth but Shroud's words resonated in his head. Of course he wanted to win but surely going through such lengths just to win? Was that why he couldn't win after he lost to Aster? He glanced at his hand. "I have nothing in my hand that can help me. Our Life Points have a large gap between us. What can I do?" he murmured.

"Your nature begins to show," Shroud said with a laugh. "You give up once the situation disagrees with you. Haven't you ever thought about winning?"

"What?"

"If you don't choose victory, you can't survive. This is the nature of duels. Whatever method you use, you have to win."

"But…this isn't…" Zane began.

"Then lose," Shroud said with a shrug.

"Will I?" Zane murmured and then realized at that moment that he didn't want to lose. Shroud was right. Ever since he had first learned how to duel, he never really focused on winning, he simply focused on doing his best and hoping his opponents would do the same thing. He showed them respect and they, in turn, showed him respect. His duel with Jaden was one such example as was the one time he dueled Jaden's older brother Raiden; both of them had been respectful toward each other and had played their very best but Zane had always come out on top.

But, when faced with opponents that didn't show respect—Mad Dog and Aster—Zane had thought it wouldn't matter. That a duel didn't matter as long as respect still existed between the opponents.

"Draw the card, loser," Mad Dog said, picking at his ear.

Zane's lip twitched in fury. He wasn't a loser! No, he was, he realized. He had lost to Aster and to several others.

What was he doing wrong?

Why couldn't he win?!

Was Shroud right?

"Grr. My turn, draw," Zane exclaimed, yanking his next card out of his deck and glancing at it before adding it to his hand. "Different Dimension Capsule activates since it's the second Standby Phase and the card inside is added to my hand." He retrieved said card as the capsule appeared on the field, rising form the ground.

"Next, I activate Power Pond from my hand," Zane added, holding out the card. "And there is no need for cards on my field or in my hand. I also activate the Quick-Play Spell, Cybernetic Fusion Support. I pay half my Life Points and, using this card as a scapegoat, I Special Summon the Machine-Type Fusion monster. Come out, Cyber End Dragon!"

In a burst of orange light, the three-headed machine dragon appeared on the field with a roar (A: 4000/D: 2800).

 **Mad Dog: 11000**

 **Zane: 2150**

"And when Cyber End is summoned with Power Bond, its Attack is doubled," Zane added and Cyber End Dragon let out another roar as its power increased (A: 4000-8000). "At the end of my turn, I will take Cyber End's original Attack as damage but I plan on ending it this turn."

"I won't let you do that," Mad Dog said, revealing his face-down. "I activate Slime Ball, which activates when a monster is Special Summoned. This increases my Life Points by the Attack of Cyber End and then destroys it."

 **Mad Dog: 19000**

 **Zane: 2150**

And then Cyber End Dragon was surrounded by a red aura and shattered.

"So you've nothing left to do? Now your defeat is a certainty," Mad Dog said with a smirk and Zane glared, that frustration that he had been feeling this entire duel. From not being able to land a single hit on Mad Dog to experience painful shocks every time he lost life points, that frustration seemed to grow and he suddenly realized that he had it wrong the entire time.

What was the point of respecting your opponent when they didn't bother on respecting you as well?

What was the point of respecting your opponent when it would just lead to your defeat?

Zane didn't want to lose. He wasn't going to lose. Screw respecting his opponent. If he had to go the same route that Mad Dog has gone in order to win then he would do so. He would win! No matter what he had to do, he was hungry for victory and he would take it.

"No."

"No? What are you saying?"

"No! I don't want to lose!" Zane shouted.

Shroud smirked.

"I don't care how I do it. I want to win…and defeat you…" Zane said coolly.

"There's no way," Mad Dog said.

"I get it now," Zane said, one hand clenching, his head lowered, and his eyes closed as his mind went over everything he had been thinking since the duel began. "I finally get it. Since the fight against Aster, I've been in a state of confusion. 'Just respect my rival's duel. If only I can do this, the result doesn't matter.' But it's not the truth." He opened his eyes. "I'm hungering…thirsting, for victory." His eyes locked with Mad Dog who seemed surprised by the intensely determined look that he was receiving. "I'll survive even if I have to deprive you of your hunger! I activate my facedown: Call of the Haunted."

"What?"

"It lets me Special Summon one monster from my Graveyard in Attack Mode. I Special Summon Proto-Cyber Dragon."

The small machine dragon returned to the field (A: 1100/D: 600).

"Next, I activate Overload Fusion! I remove the Fusion material on my field or in my Grave to Special Summon a Machine-Type Fusion monster! I summon Chimeratech Overdragon!"

"Chimeratech Overdragon?!" Mad Dog exclaimed.

"To summon Chimeratech Overdragon, I need at least two Machine-Type monsters, including Cyber Dragon as material to sacrifice. I use these six sacrifices!"

The six monsters appeared behind him: Proto-Cyber Dragon, Cyber Laser Dragon, Cyber Barrier Dragon, Cyber Kirin, Cyber Phoenix, and Cyber End Dragon.

"This is my struggle for existence!" Zane shouted. "Rise! Chimeratech Overdragon!"

In a burst of bright light that enveloped the entire cage, a large, six-headed machine dragon appeared on the field with a roar (A: 4800/D: 4800).

"4800 Attack Points?!" Mad Dog exclaimed in terror.

"Chimeratech Overdragon, attack Multiple Slime!" Zane shouted and Chimeratech Overdragon roared and unleashed a powerful blast of energy that obliterated Multiple Slime.

 **Mad Dog: 15700**

 **Zane: 2150**

Mad Dog cried out as his Life Points fell and then glared at Zane. "That's nothing. When Multiple Slime is destroyed by battle, three Slime Tokens can be Special Summoned in Attack Mode."

Three slime tokens with faces appeared on the field (A: 500/D: 500) x3.

"Next, I activate Trap Trip. I add a Trap Card in my grave to my hand." He retrieved the card and grinned.

Zane let a devious smirk cross his face. "Last Machine Acid Virus? This thing has been giving me a very hard time during those three turns, so I won't let you activate it again."

"There are three Water monsters on my field. If only one is left, I can make it as the sacrifice and that'll be the end," Mad Dog said.

That devious smirk turned into a full-fledged grin. "Didn't I say? I'll end it this turn," he said. "I will win!"

"There's no way," Mad Dog said with a huff.

"That's impossible," Shroud said.

"Chimeratech Overdragon can attack as many times as the number of sacrifices," he said.

"What?!" Both Mad Dog and Shroud exclaimed as Chimeratech Overdragon roared, unleashing five powerful blasts of energy that surged forward and slammed into all three slime tokens, with two direct attacks landing against Mad Dog, taking every one of his Life Points. The explosion was massive, creating shockwaves that both put a hole in the cage, but also created a large gust that slammed into everyone. The result was clear when the gusts died down and the smoke went away; Mad Dog was lying on his back, out cold, while Zane stood triumphantly over him.

 **Mad Dog: 0**

 **Zane: 2150 WINNER**

"Hell Kaiser," Shroud whispered, eyes wide with shock and then excitement. "A monster born underground."

 **. . .**

Earlier that day, at Duel Academy, Dante peeked around the corner and breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that his female pursuers were nowhere to be seen. He really should have checked for security cameras before he went into the girl's locker room; while they weren't inside, they were outside and could show if someone who wasn't female entered the room. Dante mused that he really didn't learn his lesson after getting beat up by the girls at his old school. But then, he never did.

That reminded him; he would have to prank call Crowler sometime soon just for the heck of it but. For now, he would have to avoid as many girls as physically possible. Even if most of them were hot as hell, he did not want to get his ass beat by a group of girls. Girls were scary and practically deadly when they were furious.

Dante, as usual, learned that the hard way.

He shrugged and walked around the corner, deciding to track down that Kyle kid. He did want to duel him, but he had been a bit distracted the past hour trying to evade angry girls. As he was walking, he spotted the familiar black-haired form of Justin Ray, one of the new Slifers, and walked over to join him.

"Hey there," he greeted him.

"Hey," Justin replied. "Um, do you need something?"

"Actually, yeah. Can you take me to the Slifer Dorm? I was supposed to duel Kyle Rhodes and he said he was heading there, but I was running for my life with pissed off girls after me," Dante said with a shrug.

"So you're the one Kira was complaining about a few minutes ago," Justin mused.

"Kira…Kira…that the one who's always talks to herself. Gotta admit, she does have a nice figure, though I gotta admit, that Zoey chick has a bigger and better one," Dante mused and then noticed Justin's look, which was wide-eyed, and sighed. "Zoey's right behind me, isn't she?"

Justin nodded.

Needless to say, it was sometime before Dante, limping, managed to make it to the Slifer Red Dorm for his duel against Kyle.

"Why do I get this feeling that learning to keep my mouth shut might end up saving my life?" Dante wondered.

"Because it probably will," Justin said lightly.

"Girls are scary."

"Yes, yes they can be. At least you haven't seen Kasumi angry yet."

"You have?"

"Yeah, yesterday. Let's just say she has a rather...colorful choice of vocabulary and scared the crap out of a group of freshmen when some Obelisk guy would not stop flirting with her, and then had grabbed her. It was probably only because of Alexis that she didn't break that guy's jaw," Justin admitted.

"Whoa."

Justin and Dante entered the new addition to the Slifer Red Dorm. Kyle looked up from where he was relaxing on the couch next to Celina, with Alexis and Raiden on his other side. Syrus, Bastion, Hassleberry, Arina, Atticus, Jasmine, Mindy, and Kira were seated on the floor and they all looked up at the two of them.

Kira narrowed her eyes. "You're that guy," she said.

Dante rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "Hey, Kyle, what do you say to our duel now?" he asked.

Kyle shrugged. "All right," he said softly and stood up.

"You know this guy, Kira?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, he's the one that…"

"Ah, it's nothing; we just met briefly in class is all," Dante hurriedly interrupted Kira, not wanting to have a repeat of what happened earlier. Just because he was too honest for his own good, as in speaking his thoughts when he should probably keep them in his own head, and a pervert, he was not stupid. He did not want to annoy any more girls that were liable to get him put in the hospital, if not six feet under.

Kira raised an eyebrow but, apparently, decided to take pity on Dante and said nothing.

The two of them left the dorm after Kyle grabbed his duel disk and they stood across from each other while the rest of the gang sat or stood on the sidelines to watch.

"What kind of deck do you run anyway?" Kyle asked as he shuffled his deck.

"You'll see," Dante said, shuffling his deck and then inserting it into his duel disk.

Both of their duel disks whirred to life and they each drew their opening hands as they declared, "Game on!"

 **Dante: 8000**

 **Kyle: 8000**

"I'll go first," Dante said, drawing a card and glancing at it before picking another card from his hand. "And I'll go with Gladiator Beast Dimacari in Attack Mode."

A large purple bull in armor appeared on the field (A: 1600/D: 1200).

"And then three face-downs, and that's it for me. You're move."

"So you use Gladiator Beasts," Kyle noted. "I've seen 'em used before, during the duel tournament in Honolulu this summer."

"So you were able to go to that?" Dante asked.

Kyle nodded. "My brother won it," he admitted.

"Awesome. I would so love to win a tournament. Just think of all the hot babes who would flock to me if I won!"

Kyle raised an eyebrow but said nothing and drew his sixth card. "I'll start by activating Brain Control, paying 800 Life Points to take control of your Dimacari," he said.

 **Dante: 8000**

 **Kyle: 7200**

Dimacari resisted at first but, eventually, he reluctantly made his way over to Kyle's side of the field.

"Now, I tribute Dimacari to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 in Attack Mode."

Dimacari was surrounded by black flames and then, in its place was the large metallic dragon with its wings in place of its arms (A: 2300/D: 1600).

"Horus, attack Dante directly."

Horus roared and unleashed a blast of black fire at Dante, who shielded himself with his duel disk. "Man, that's a huge dent in my Life Points," he said.

 **Dante: 5700**

 **Kyle: 7200**

"I'll place this facedown and turn things back over to you," Kyle said, inserting a card into his duel disk.

"Not bad, but this duel's just getting started," Dante said, drawing a card. "I activate Gladiator Beast's Respite. Now I can shuffle two Gladiator Beast cards into my deck to draw three cards." He did so and then added, "And now I activate Fire Formation – Tensu. And while this is on the field, during my Main Phase, I can Normal Summon one Beast-Warrior-Type monster in addition to my Normal Summon or Set. Also, all Beast-Warrior-Type monsters I control gain 100 Attack."

He then added, "Next, I summon Rescue Rabbit in Attack Mode and, due to Fire Formation – Tensu, I can also summon Gladiator Beast Darius also in Attack Mode."

The first monster to appear on the field was a cute little gray and white rabbit with a hard hat on his head and a walkie-talkie around its neck (A: 300/D: 100), while the second was a dark-purple horse in dark-orange armor (A: 1700-1800/D: 300)

Both Dante and Kyle heard the "aww, that's so cute!" that came from Jasmine and Mindy.

"Sorry, ladies but the rabbit's gonna have to go," Dante said. "I activate its effect, banishing it to Special Summon two Level 4 or lower Normal Monsters with the same name from my deck, so I'll Special Summon two copies of Gladiator Beast Andal in Attack Mode."

Rescue Rabbit vanished and Dante pocketed the card while Mindy and Jasmine pouted. In its place came two large black bear warriors in dark-blue armor (A: 1900-2000/D: 1500) x2.

"I also activate Gladiator Lash since I Special Summoned a Gladiator Beast. This forces you to discard a card of your choice," Dante added.

"Then I'll discard Volcanic Scattershot, which activates its effect, dealing you 500 points of damage," Kyle said, discarding the card and a blast of fire shot forward and slammed into Dante.

 **Dante: 5200**

 **Kyle: 7200**

"Ouch. Nice," Dante said. "Next, I shuffle my two Gladiator Beast Andals back into my Deck to Special Summon Gladiator Beast Essedarii from my Extra Deck in Attack Mode."

Both Andals vanished and were replaced by a large, armored black gorilla in a golden chariot with a spiked club and a shield in its paws (A: 2500/D: 1400).

"Essedarii, attack Horus," Dante ordered and Essedarii roared before charging forward.

"Go, Mirror Force," Kyle said, revealing his face-down.

"That's not gonna work 'cause I activate the Quick-Play Spell, My Body as a Shield. I pay 1500 Life Points to negate and destroy Mirror Force," Dante said, revealing his face-down. Mirror Force shattered as Dante's Life Points lowered. Essedarii continued its attack, crashing into the metallic black dragon, destroying it.

 **Dante: 3700**

 **Kyle: 7000**

"Darius, attack Kyle directly," Dante ordered. Darius bounded forward and headbutted Kyle in the gut.

 **Dante: 3700**

 **Kyle: 5200**

"Now that the Battle Phase is over, I'll activate Darius's effect, returning him to my deck to Special Summon Gladiator Beast Laquari," Dante added. Darius vanished and was replaced by an armored tiger with a ring of flame around it (A: 1800-1900/D: 400). "Also, when it's Special Summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast monster, its original Attack becomes 2100." Laquari's power increased as it growled (A: 1900-2200).

"And, with that, I end my turn. Your move, Kyle. You're actually doing pretty good," Dante commented.

"Thanks," Kyle said as he drew a card and glanced at it. He added it to his hand and then picked another card from it, placing it on the duel disk. "I summon Volcanic Slicer in Attack Mode."

The olive-green dinosaur appeared on the field (A: 1800/D: 1200).

"And I activate his effect, dealing you 500 damage."

A ball of fire shot toward Dante, slamming into his duel disk.

 **Dante: 3200**

 **Kyle: 5200**

"And then I activate Circle of the Fire Kings and target Volcanic Slicer on my field and Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 in my Graveyard. I destroy Volcanic Slicer and Special Summon Horus to my field in Attack Mode."

Volcanic Slicer shattered and was replaced by the large metallic dragon (A: 2300/D: 1600).

Kyle smiled, feeling confident as he held up another card. "I also activate Level Up!"

"Damn, that ain't good," Dante said, though he didn't sound worried. He was still smiling anyway as Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 evolved and was replaced by a large, bipedal metallic dragon with a falcon's head and a blue gem at the center of its head (A: 3000/D: 1800).

"Now, Horus, attack Laquari!" Kyle commanded.

"I ain't letting ya do that, Kyle," Dante said, pressing a button on his duel disk. "I activate Defensive Tactics. Now, for the rest of the turn, my monsters can't be destroyed by battle and I take no Battle Damage."

Kyle grimaced as Horus's attack did nothing.

"Now that your Battle Phase is over," Dante added, "I activate Laquari's effect, shuffling him back into my Deck to Special Summon Gladiator Beast Murmillo in Attack Mode.."

The familiar blue-skinned fish monster appeared on the field (A: 800/D: 400).

"Next, I activate Murmillo's effect can destroy one monster on the field since it was summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast. Say goodbye to your dragon," Dante said and, with that, a burst of water crashed into Horus, destroying him.

Kyle sighed. "Guess I got no choice but to end my turn," he said.

Dante drew a card and grinned. "It was a nice duel, Kyle, but I've got this duel won! I summon Gladiator Beast Andal."

The black bear warrior returned to the field (A: 1900-2000/D: 1500).

"Now, Andal, Essedarii, Murmillo, attack Kyle directly," Dante ordered and all three of his monsters attacked Kyle, knocking him off his feet with the force of their attacks.

 **Dante: 3200 WINNER**

 **Kyle: 0**

Dante shut down his duel disk and walked over to join Kyle, holding out a hand to him. Kyle took it and let the bluenet pull him to his feet. "Nice duel, Kyle," he said.

"Thanks; you too," Kyle said.

 **. . .**

The entire gang was gathered in the new addition to the Slifer Red Dorm. A few days had gone by since Kyle's duel against Dante. While they didn't know much about Dante or Justin, those two had actually started hanging out together, which meant that Dante was around the Slifer Dorm a bit more than before; that meant most of the girls were keeping their eyes on him.

Anyway, Hassleberry, Syrus, Kyle, Celina, Kira, and Mindy were seated on the ground while Alexis, Mindy, Atticus and Arina were on the stairs and Bastion was leaning against the balcony's railing. All of them were watching the television.

"Amazing! Overwhelmingly strong. I haven't seen such power before," the announcer exclaimed as, on the television screen, a duelist was knocked out cold while Zane, now dressed in a black overcoat with white trimming and sharp edges, with an almost twisted smirk on his face, stood strong. "Strong, really strong! Zane Truesdale, who came back from Hell, revives here! Hell Kaiser Zane Truesdale's strength is the real thing!"

Syrus watched sadly. He knew that, one day, he would have to fight his own brother and that was one day he wasn't looking forward to.

 _Zane, what happened to you?_ he thought.

 **. . .**

 **A/n what do you think?**

 _ **Boom**_

 **Lelouch: not that I am complaining or anything but how many times has Bakura blown up Pendragon? And why does it keep getting rebuilt in seconds?**

 **Marik: as I said told Suzaku, when it comes to Blaze, you're better off not questioning it**

 **Blaze: (walks into computer room with flaming machete in hand and tosses it over her shoulder)**

 **Unknown Person: OW!**

 **Schneizel: (walks into computer room) I am not going to bother on questioning just how you managed to set a machete on fire, and keep the flames from dying, but you hit V.V. with it**

 **Blaze: damn it! I was aiming for the Emperor**

 **Lelouch: speaking of the Emperor… (lifts up bazooka)**

 **Marik: okay, I know Bakura usually steals those but just how did** _ **you**_ **get your hands on one?**

 **Lelouch: (grins, flashes the Geass symbol around his left eye, and darts out of the computer room)**

 **Marik: …yeah, I don't wanna know. So who's ending the chapter?**

 **Blaze: Suzaku, Jaden, and Jesse**

 **Schneizel: and where are they?**

 **Suzaku: (walks out of city-closet, dragging Jaden and Jesse behind him) they got lost again**

 **Schneizel: (blinks at city-closet) I am not going to question that either (walks off)**

 **Blaze: c'mon, Marik, let's go make sure Bakura doesn't blow up the Golden Gate Bridge again. Kaiba's not gonna be happy if he gets another bill for property damage**

 **Marik: eh I've got nothing better to do (walks out of computer room with Blaze)**

 **Jaden: well, that was chapter 14**

 **Jesse: and Blaze hopes that you liked it**

 **Suzaku: Chapter 15 will be posted, hopefully, Wednesday but she makes no promises and, as usual, reviews are much appreciated.**


	15. Camaraderie

**Okay, so when was the last time I updated? (Looks at date) March 16** **th** **? Okay, I'm** _ **waaaay**_ **late but I've got a good excuse!**

 **Bakura: no you don't**

 **Shut up, Bakura. Well, I guess I only really have excuses. I've been focused on finishing my** _ **Code Geass**_ **fanfic (which has finally been finished and the first chapter has been posted) and was trying to fix the convo between Kasumi and Hikari at the end of this chapter, which took me the longest time to do.**

 **Speaking of Hikari, her backstory has been changed. The necessary changes have been made to previous chapters (I believe I caught all mentions of it anyway) so if you catch something that seems inconsistent in this chapter then go back to Chapter 1 and reread it since that's where the major changes have been made.**

 **Bakura: are you done yet? You haven't even thanked your reviewers yet.**

 **I'm getting to that, gees! Anyway, thank you to** _ **ShadowSpirit020, decode9, Team5dsforever, Kamen Rider Necrom, reven228, EndlessNight025, The Police of FanFiction 2016, JD98, a1993, bobmanv2.0, Addicted to GX, Sorcerer of the Stories, MagicalPrincess07, Guest,**_ **and** _ **zombie-hunt**_ **for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

 **And, as usual, a huge thank you to** _ **EndlessNight025**_ **for being an awesome beta reader.**

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

 **15**

 **Camaraderie**

The day after the gang watched Hell Kaiser's rise in the pro league, Syrus found himself sitting on the steps inside the main building. He wasn't paying much attention to the students talking around him as he couldn't get his mind off Jaden, who was still missing. Jaden was his best friend after all and Syrus, at the very least, wanted to know that he was all right. Of course, he was also worried about Zane since his big brother had changed so dramatically. He didn't know what happened with his big brother and was just as worried about him as he was about Jaden.

He knew Raiden was worse off, as he was starting to avoid the rest of the gang much more than he had done before. Recently, he would always be holed up in his room and Kasumi had reported that even his duel spirits couldn't speak to him. Everyone was getting worried, especially since Raiden was still stubbornly insisting on not seeking help.

And Jaden being missing was just making it worse for him, Syrus knew. He knew just how much Raiden cared for his little brother, much like Zane cared for Syrus, especially when they were growing up. As it was, Syrus felt the same way. He always felt like Jaden was more than just a friend; he was family.

"Hey, Syrus," a soft voice said and Syrus looked up to find Celina walking over to join him.

"Oh, hi, Celina," Syrus greeted the white-haired girl. As he hadn't gone on the trip to Honolulu during the summer, he was one in the group who didn't know Celina that well. She was apprenticed to Bakura, who was a great duelist in his own right and was rumored to have been trained by Yugi himself. Syrus wondered what she was doing there, though.

"What brings you here?" he asked politely.

"I saw you sitting all by yourself and you looked sad so I came to see what was wrong," Celina said.

Syrus sighed. "It's nothing," he said.

"You sure?"

Syrus went silent and then sighed again. "I'm just down about Jaden, that's all," he said. "I mean, first he's here and now he's gone all because of one duel."

Celina hummed, sitting down beside the short, spiky-blue haired Ra. "I'm sure he'll be fine, Syrus," she said. "Oh, hey, Kyle, Bastion."

Syrus looked up to find the timid Obelisk and the intellectual Ra walk over to join them. "Hey," he greeted them quietly.

"Hey, Syrus," Kyle said. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"He's still a bit upset about Jaden's disappearance," Celina explained.

"Ah," Bastion said. He pressed his lips together and added, "He is not the only one, I would say. I haven't seen or heard much from Raiden since Kyle's duel against Dante three days ago."

"Yeah, neither have I, and neither has Kasumi. He's holed up in his room in the Obelisk Dorm and won't leave," Syrus said.

"Why, though?" Bastion wondered aloud.

No one answered, since it wasn't their story to tell.

Suddenly, their line of vision was blocked off by… _Jaden's face?_

"Jaden's back!" Syrus exclaimed in excitement.

"Not…exactly," Bastion said, sweatdropping as Hassleberry turned around, revealing that he was wearing a yellow vest with an image of Jaden on the back.

"Check this out, soldiers," the Dinosaur Duelist said, pointing to his back. "Now Jaden's really got my back; wherever he goes, I go. After all, he's my best friend."

"Jaden's only got one best friend, and that's me!" Syrus shouted. "And I don't need his face painted on my back to prove it."

"Don't go dissing the jacket," Hassleberry retorted. "You're just jealous because Jaden and I are a two-man army. You've been demoted, but if you want, you can carry our supplies."

"You're just the third-wheel!"

"Then I'll roll right over you!"

Syrus and Hassleberry continued arguing while Bastion just watched as if he was watching a movie.

 **. . .**

' _…Why?_ ' Haou asked simply as Jaden was currently climbing a cliff face.

"I'm just positive…that I'll be…at the Slifer Dorm…once I get…to the top…of this," Jaden panted as he pulled himself up closer.

' _…You better not get yourself killed,_ ' Haou said and retreated.

"Nice to know you have such confidence in me," Jaden huffed and finally pulled himself onto the top of the cliff. He lifted his head and groaned in frustration when he saw that he had only reached the forest that he had been walking through a few days ago. "This sucks! I just wanna find civilization already!"

 **. . .**

Syrus was currently getting his wounds treated in the Slifer Dorm, as was Hassleberry. Alexis and Arina were helping with Syrus while Bastion, Kyle, and Celina was helping with Hassleberry. Alexis dabbed some iodine on his wounds, causing him to wince. "Ow. Be careful. I'm the victim here," Syrus complained.

"Yeah, a victim of poor combat skills," Hassleberry retorted. "Scratching and hair pulling are illegal maneuvers. That's why I deserve to be Jaden's best friend."

"Why don't you just calm down?" Alexis said.

"Yeah, and why can't all three of you be friends?" Bastion asked.

"I'm not sharing my rank," Syrus and Hassleberry shouted.

Alexis rubbed her head, clearing getting as frustrated with Syrus and Hassleberry as everyone else.

The door opened and Hikari made her way into the room, turning over the box in her hand. She looked up at them. "What's going on? I can hear them shouting all the way in mine and Kira's room," she said.

"They're fighting over who gets to be Jaden's best friend," Alexis explained.

"Really? Why? Why can't they both be his friend?"

"Apparently, they don't want to share their rank."

"Oh."

The door opened again and Kasumi walked into the room. "Hey, guys," she greeted them. She paused when she saw Syrus and Hassleberry glaring at each other. "Are they fighting over whose Jaden's best friend again?"

"Yes," everyone in the room chorused.

"I know just how they feel, and I'm here to help," a new voice said and everyone looked up, only to sweatdrop when they spotted Atticus lying on the rafters with Pharaoh. He then leapt down to join them.

"Atticus, what are you doing here?" Alexis asked.

"I've been sleeping up there all day, sis," Atticus replied, "And I couldn't help but hear the little power struggle going on here."

"Um, yeah, so?" Kasumi said with a frown.

"The problem is that both Hassleberry and Syrus want to be front-man," Atticus continued. "But they continue to sing backup, like her." He pointed to Alexis. "She dreams of stardom, but takes a backseat to her big bro."

With a scowl on her face, Alexis picked up Pharaoh and held it up to her brother's face and then yanked hard on the cat's tail. With a screech, Pharaoh clawed out, right into Atticus's face.

"Ahh! My face! My pure unblemished face!"

"And there's plenty more where that came from," Alexis growled.

"Whoa, watch that temper," Syrus said.

"Yeah, violence isn't the answer," Hassleberry said.

"You're one to talk!" Alexis yelled.

Everyone was startled by her outburst, as Alexis was normally very cool-headed. She then walked over and picked up two duel disks on a rack and tossed them to Hassleberry and Syrus.

"If you want to settle this matter, then shut up and duel. We're all sick and tired of your fighting," Alexis declared.

The two rivals looked at each other and nodded, determination in their eyes.

"Yeah, let's do it," Hassleberry said. "At 1300 hours tomorrow. I'm gonna stomp your machines into grease!"

"Ha! Yeah, right. If anyone's gonna get greased around here, it's you," Syrus countered.

 **. . .**

After the duel was decided between Hassleberry and Syrus for the next day, Kyle and Celina had gone to the beach. Celina relaxed the sand, digging her toes in as she had taken off her boots earlier. She liked the feeling of sand between her toes; it was nice and warm. Kyle was seated beside her, looking out over the ocean.

"Did you hear about what happened?" Celina asked.

"What happened?" Kyle said, turning to the white-haired girl.

"Mindy and Jasmine are on the hunt for Dante."

"What'd he do this time?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

Kyle's lips quirked into a smile. "No, no I don't," he said.

"I got him back for that little prank he pulled, plus those comments he made," Celina said.

"What'd you do? And why'd you wait so long?"

"I pushed him into the ocean by the lighthouse, and it took me this long to actually get him alone."

"What was he doing by the lighthouse?"

"Hiding from Mindy and Jasmine. I could have done worse, but I didn't want to get arrested for assault, especially since he only said inappropriate things, y'know?"

Kyle nodded in agreement and turned his gaze back to the ocean, his brow furrowing as his mind went to Dante's words about whether he was jealous when Dante was complimenting Celina. And about how he blushed and reacted when Dante thought Celina was his girlfriend. He cast a sidelong glance at the beautiful whitenette and another small smile crossed his lips.

There was no doubt that he thought Celina was cute. Her white hair, her beautiful sapphire eyes that seemed to always shine radiantly in the sunlight; the way she laughed, her skills at dueling, her love of nature. He felt connected to her in a way that he never had to another girl; whenever he was around her, his heart would start fluttering and he would return to being shy.

"I remember one time that Miss Thomas took me to White Sands in New Mexico," Celina mused, digging her toes into the sand.

"White Sands?" Kyle repeated. He had heard of the place, but had never been to it before. "Is it really white sand there?"

"Uh huh. It's really beautiful. I remember walking barefoot in the sand while I was playing with Lisa, Gabriel, and Renee. Natalie hadn't come to the foster home yet. We got so dirty and ended up finding white sand in places that…well…white sand should not be, but we had fun."

Kyle smiled, watching as Celina leaned back, her blue eyes fixed on the sky and her hair brushing the sand beneath her. "Have you been to a lot of places like that?" he asked.

"Not really. Miss Thomas doesn't make enough for a lot of vacations. She needs that money to take care of us, especially when we got Natalie. We did visit the Grand Canyon, though; that was interesting, especially hiking the Bright Angel Trail. You wouldn't believe how many squirrels we saw on that hike."

"How many?" Kyle asked curiously.

"I counted twenty before we were even a third of the way to the three mile point," Celina said dryly.

Kyle laughed. "Man, that's a lot of squirrels."

"I know, right?" Celina chuckled as well and turned to him. "So, where have you gone?"

Kyle thought about it for a moment. "My parents and I did visit Niagara Falls one time. It was really nice," he said.

"I've always wanted to visit Niagara Falls," Celina admitted. "But we never had the money. We were lucky Miss Thomas got those bonuses and we were able to go to White Sands and the Grand Canyon. Lisa and Gabriel were the one that choose those places. It was my turn next to choose, but Miss Thomas never got another bonus after the Grand Canyon trip."

Kyle smiled sympathetically and placed a hand on Celina's shoulder. "I'm sorry but, maybe, someday you will be able to visit Niagara Falls," he said. "Maybe when you become a pro duelist."

Celina drew her knees close to her. "Do you really think I'm good enough to be a pro?"

"You did get in second place in the U.S. Championship Tournament," Kyle reminded her.

"Yeah, but…"

Kyle frowned. "Are you still thinking about what those asshole Princetons said to you?" he asked, keeping his voice gentle.

"Maybe a little," Celina admitted. "I mean, Bakura spoke to me at length about that and even Marik chimed in to talk about how the Princetons were wrong to treat me that way and to belittle me the way they did after I lost to Keith, but I guess a part of me still believes them." She sighed in frustration. "I'm being stupid and silly."

"No, you're not," Kyle assured her, curling an arm around her shoulders before he could stop himself. "Even I feel a similar way, like I'm not good enough, that I'm not as good as my brother. I've always felt that way, living in my brother's shadow, but I suppose I took strength from that. I mean, I say I'm not good enough so I strive to be good enough; I strive to be better today than I was yesterday. I strive to prove my own doubts wrong."

He turned to Celina and smiled. "I think you can do that, too, Celina. You're a good duelist and I know that you can prove that small kernel of doubt within you wrong," he said.

Celina's cheeks reddened and she smiled softly at him. "Thank you," she said softly. She paused and then added, "Kyle?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you duel me?"

"Um, sure, but why?"

Celina shifted, suddenly looking embarrassed and Kyle could see that sense of insecurity in her eyes. "Um, never mind, it's stupid," she said softly.

"I'm sure it's not. What is it?" Kyle asked gently.

Celina was silent for a long moment. "Well, it's just…I've been…well…I kinda been…wanting to tell you something, but I just…I don't know if I can, and I heard about what happened between Chazz and Arina, and I thought…never mind, it's stupid," she stammered out, looking away.

Kyle, going through what Celina had just said, latched on to the mention of Chazz and Arina that dealt with a duel. Could she be talking about how Chazz had dueled Arina to get her to go on a date with him? He wondered silently. He paused as another thought entered his head.

Does she…like me?

Kyle would admit he was surprised that such a beautiful, smart, talented girl actually liked him, the shadow of his champion duelist brother.

"Sure, I'll duel you, Celina," he said.

Celina glanced at him, surprised. "Really?" she asked.

"Why not?" Kyle said with a soft smile. "I mean, I've honestly been wanting to duel you for a while now."

Celina smiled. "Okay. Um, we should go get our duel disks," she said.

Kyle nodded in agreement and the two stood up, Celina slipped on her boots, and they began heading back toward the Obelisk Blue dorm.

 **. . .**

Kyle and Celina decided to duel on the beach. After shuffling and inserting their decks into their duel disks, they took up positions across from each other.

"Hey, can we watch ya?"

Celina turned to find the Bradford twins standing nearby, watching them. "I don't mind. Do you, Kyle?" she asked. She had dueled in front of hundreds of people, after all.

"Um, no not really," Kyle said. By nature, he was shy, but he always knew he would have to get used to dueling in front of people if he ever wanted to be a pro.

"Cool," Zoey said cheerfully as she sat down on the beach while Nathan sat down beside her. "I haven't seen a good duel in a while. Maybe one of us can duel the winner?"

Celina shrugged. "That's fine by me," she said.

"Okay," Kyle said.

The two of them faced each other and drew their opening hands as they declared, "Duel!"

 **Kyle: 8000**

 **Celina: 8000**

"Um, I guess since I was challenged, I'll go first," Kyle said, drawing a card and glancing at it. "I activate the Spell Dark Room of Nightmare and then I summon Volcanic Slicer in Attack Mode."

A room with shadows crawling on the walls and a single torch appeared next to Kyle followed by the olive green dinosaur (A: 1800/D: 1200).

"And next I activate Volcanic Slicer's effect, dealing you 500 points of damage," Kyle added and the dinosaur unleashed a ball of fire that slammed into Celina's duel disk. "And Dark Room of Nightmare inflicts another 300 damage to you."

A shadowy tendril struck Celina's duel disk.

 **Kyle: 8000**

 **Celina: 7200**

"And then I place two cards facedown and end my turn," Kyle said.

"My turn, I draw," Celina said, drawing a card and looking at it before glancing at her hand. "I summon Ally of Justice Core Destroyer in Defense Mode and place this facedown, and that's it."

A blue, silver and golden machine with spider-like legs appeared on the field and lowered its head defensively (A: 1200/D: 200).

"I draw," Kyle said, drawing a card and glancing at it before pressing a button on his duel disk. "I activate Backfire. You know what this does."

"Yeah," Celina said with a grimace.

"Then I summon Solar Flare Dragon in Attack Mode," Kyle added and his serpentine dragon made of flames coiled its way onto the field (A: 1500/D: 1000).

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack Core Destroyer," Kyle ordered.

"I activate DNA Transplant and declare Light for its effect," Celina said quickly, revealing her face-down. "And when Core Destroyer is attacked by a Light monster, it's destroyed without damage calculation."

Kyle grimaced as Core Destroyer slammed into Solar Flare Dragon, destroying it.

"But Backfire and Dark Room of Nightmare still activate," he pointed out. Backfire spat out a fireball that struck Celina's duel disk and then a shadowy tendril also struck it.

 **Kyle: 8000**

 **Celina: 6400**

"Now, I activate Volcanic Slicer's effect," Kyle added and another fireball shot toward Celina followed by the shadow tendril form Dark Room of Nightmare.

 **Kyle: 8000**

 **Celina: 5600**

"And I place this facedown and end my turn," Kyle said.

Celina drew a card and glanced at it. _Not much I can do._ "I summon Ally of Justice Nullfier in Attack Mode and then switch Core Destroyer to Attack Mode," she said.

The spider-legged round, red machine with the blue glass pane in front of it appeared (A: 1600/D: 1200).

"Now, Core Destroyer, attack Volcanic Slicer," Celina ordered and the two monsters collided; due to Core Destroyer's effect, only Volcanic Slicer was destroyed.

"Backfire and Dark Room of Nightmare activate," Kyle said and a fireball followed by a shadowy tendril once again struck Celina's duel disk.

 **Kyle: 8000**

 **Celina: 4800**

Celina huffed in frustration. "Nullfier, attack Kyle directly," she ordered.

"Go Dimensional Wall," Kyle said, revealing his face-down.

"Damn!" Celina winced as Nullfier's attack crashed into the wall that had appeared in front of Kyle and then was redirected back at her.

 **Kyle: 8000**

 **Celina: 3200**

"I end my turn," she said. She couldn't help but feel frustrated, but she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Kyle was working with a deck that did have several burn cards in it. And Burn decks were difficult to beat.

Kyle drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed," he said and drew two more cards. "Sorry, Celina, but looks like it's over. I activate Lightning Vortex."

Celina swore as Kyle discarded a card and strikes of lightning rained down on her side of the field, obliterating all of her monsters.

"Then I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Volcanic Slicer," Kyle added and the olive-green dinosaur returned to the field (A: 1800/D: 1200). "I activate Volcanic Slicer's effect."

Another fireball shot toward Celina, striking her duel disk, followed by Dark Room of Nghtmare's shadowy tendril.

 **Kyle: 8000**

 **Celina: 2400**

"Next, I tribute Volcanic Slicer to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch in Attack Mode," Kyle added and the fiery armored Monarch appeared on the field (A: 2400/D: 1000).

"Now, thanks to Thestalos's effect, when it's Tribute Summoned, one random card gets discarded from your hand, and if it was a monster, you get dealt damage equal to its Level times 100."

Celina sighed after shuffling her hand and randomly discarding her Ally of Justice Thunder Armor card, causing more fire to rain down on her and costing her 800 more points of damage. She was thankful she wasn't afraid of fire like Kasumi was. Dark Room of Nightmare also struck out with a shadowy tendril striking her duel disk, taking away another 300.

 **Kyle: 8000**

 **Celina: 1300**

"Thestalos, end this duel," Kyle said quietly, watching as his Monarch sent a burst of flames toward Celina, taking out the last of her Life Points.

 **Kyle: 8000 WINNER**

 **Celina: 0**

"Wow, he didn't lose a single Life Point!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Not a bad duel," Nathan said.

Celina didn't think so. Kyle had beaten her without losing a single Life Point and those familiar feelings of insecurity that the Princetons had brought out in her due to their belittling rose up again. She turned away and wrapped her arms around herself after she deactivated her duel disk.

She was surprised when she felt arms gently wrap around her. Turning around, she spotted Kyle standing behind her. "Hey, that was a good duel, Celina," he said.

"I didn't even scratch you, though," Celina said softly. She was surprised when she felt tears in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away.

 _Why am I getting so emotional over losing one duel?_ she thought.

"Don't feel bad, Celina," Kyle assured her, gently wiping away a tear that she had missed. "I still have a hard time beating Keith, and he's beaten me without losing a single Life Point, too, a couple of times, actually. It happens. That's the game."

"I know." Celina sighed and looked up at Kyle, giving him a small smile.

Kyle smiled back at her.

Celina didn't know how long she remained there, nestled comfortably in Kyle's arms, but she found that she didn't want to move. Kyle was so warm and his arms just felt…right around her. Hesitating, she rested her head on Kyle's chest, causing the timid brunet to blink in surprise and look down at the girl resting against him, his cheeks flaring red.

 _Boy, am I glad Keith isn't here. He would probably spend the next month teasing me about this,_ Kyle thought, but didn't remove his arms from around the white-haired girl and, instead, rested his cheek gently on top of Celina's head.

Off to the side, Nathan and Zoey watched the scene.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Zoey said with a smile.

Nathan turned to his sister. "Let's leave 'em alone, sis. One of us can duel Kyle later," he said.

"All right," Zoey said and the two started making their way back to the main building, leaving the two Obelisks, who seemed to be in their own little world.

 **. . .**

"Anyone know how Raiden's doing?" Kasumi asked as she entered the Slifer Dorm later that day. "I can't exactly go into the Obelisk Blue Dorm." Her brother had returned to his room in the Obelisk Blue Dorm three days ago for some reason, but never told anyone why; Kasumi figured he was avoiding them. She and Jaden did that, too, but not quite as much since they started speaking with Dr. Nakamura. Raiden, however…

"No," Kyle said. "He's still in the Obelisk's dorm?"

"That's what I'm figuring. I'm worried," Kasumi said softly.

"I'll go and see if I can speak with him," Kyle offered, removing his arm from around Celina and getting to his feet.

"Thanks," Kasumi said.

Kyle left the room and headed toward the Obelisk Blue Dorm. He made his way to Raiden's room, which was on the same floor as his before he had moved to the Red Dorm, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Raiden's voice called.

"It's Kyle," Kyle replied.

There was a moment of silence, then: "Leave me alone," Raiden said.

"We're all worried about you, Raiden," Kyle said softly. "It's been three days."

"I'm fine," Raiden said.

"Then why…?"

"Look, I'm fine, Kyle. Just tell Little Mist and the others that I'm fine," Raiden said.

Kyle bit his lip and sighed. "All right, but maybe you should talk with Jaden and Kasumi's therapist," he suggested.

"I don't need a therapist."

 _I'm really thinking that you do._ Kyle didn't repeat his thoughts out loud. Just like Kasumi said, Raiden couldn't be forced to see Dr. Nakamura if he didn't want to; it would be counterproductive and he would likely just get defensive if his friends tried to get him to see a therapist. "All right. Syrus and Hassleberry are going to duel tomorrow afternoon, if you want to come and watch," he said finally.

"…I'll think about it," Raiden replied.

Figuring that was the best he was going to get, Kyle walked away.

 **. . .**

That night, in the middle of the forest, Syrus was walking around with a flashlight and scanning the darkness. "Jaden! Are you out here?" he called.

When the light shined on them, a flock of birds suddenly flew out of the bushes, startling him and causing him to drop his flashlight.

"Oh, no, the light."

When he saw the snake and the swarm of bats that were staring at him, he gulped. "Um, yeah, okay, no fear. Just remember why you're here. Jaden! Where the heck are you?!" He started moving again, disappearing deeper into the forest.

Meanwhile, nearby, Jaden was flopping down next to a tree, dressed in only his boxers as he had just swam out of a small lake nearby where he had tried to fish and had failed epically.

' _You_ _aren't going to catch any fish that way,_ ' Haou said dryly.

"Well, I don't hear you giving any suggestions," Jaden retorted.

' _As you were so quick to point out, I don't need to eat,_ ' Haou said.

Groaning in frustration, Jaden got changed and then started trying to find the Academy again.

 **. . .**

At around one in the afternoon, Raiden left his room and headed toward the Slifer Dorm, feeling better and deciding to go watch the duel between Hassleberry and Syrus. As he neared the dorm, where the Slifers and the Ras and Obelisks who were staying at the Slifer Dorm were gathered, Kasumi was the first to spot him.

She beamed. "Raiden!" She exclaimed and darted over to join him.

Raiden froze as the memory of what happened with Kaage came back into his mind and went stiff when his sister's arms went around him. Taking a deep breath and telling himself that he wasn't in danger, he relaxed and hugged her back.

Kasumi released him and folded her arms across her chest. "You were avoiding us," she said.

"Yeah," Raiden said. "You and Judai did it, too. Are you really surprised that I wanted to stay away from you for a while?"

"No," Kasumi said with a sigh, unfolding her arms. "I was just worried."

Raiden's eyes softened. "Well, sorry for worrying ya, Little Mist," he said sincerely. He felt better today than he had the past three days, though nightmares still plagued his sleep the last three days so he was rather tired; he no longer felt quite as depressed as before and no longer wanted to stay away from everyone.

Kasumi smiled back at him and then said, "You're just in time to see Hassleberry and Syrus duel, though I don't know where Syrus is."

"Kyle told me about it yesterday," Raiden said, walking over to join the rest of the gang and the other Slifers on the sidelines.

"Syrus should've been here by now," Alexis said.

"Hey, half-pint," Hassleberry shouted, looking around. "We agreed on 13:00 on the dot. I guess you chickened out!"

"Guess again, Hassleberry!" Syrus's voice called and everyone turned to find a tired-looking Syrus making his way toward them, though his eyes were filled with determination.

"Well, I'll be. I thought you retreated," Hassleberry said.

"He looks exhausted, though," Kasumi murmured, noting the circles under his eyes. He also had leaves and dirt covering his clothing with some leaves in his hair. He pulled them out and moved to stand across from Hassleberry.

"Must have been up all night and, by the looks of it, he was in the forest," Raiden said. "Probably looking for Judai."

"Okay, let's review the stakes," Hassleberry said. "If I win, I'll be awarded with the title of second in command to Sergeant Jaden Yuki."

"And if I win, you acknowledge I'm Jaden's best friend and you'll become my second in command," Syrus declared.

"What?! No one authorized that condition, Private."

"Maybe we can have it that the same applies to Syrus if Hassleberry wins," Arina suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Hassleberry said. "Now then, let the battle commence."

Their duel disks whirred to life and they drew their opening hands.

 **Syrus: 8000**

 **Hassleberry: 8000**

"Here we go," Syrus said, drawing a card. "I summon Tankroid in Defense Mode."

A cartoonish dark-blue tank appeared on the field (A: 1500/D: 1900).

"Then I place two cards facedown and end my turn. Your move."

Two face-downs appeared at the tired Ra's feet.

 _Strong defense on Syrus's part for now,_ Raiden noted and studied Syrus. _But he doesn't look so good. Did he get_ any _sleep last night?_

"I thought you were gonna fight, not hide," Hassleberry said as he drew a card. "I'm gonna change that, but first I activate Fossil Dig to add a Level 6 or lower Dinosaur from my Deck to my hand, and I'll go with Dark Driceratops." He retrieved the card and added, "And next I activate Destroyersaurus's effect, discarding it to add Jurassic World from my Deck to my hand, and then I'll activate it."

Immediately, the scenery changed and they were standing in the prehistoric world.

 _This'll give Hassleberry the advantage at the moment since all his monsters are Dinosaurs,_ Raiden noted.

"And all my dinos gain 300 Attack and Defense while this is in play. Next, I Special Summon my Gilasaurus to the field."

The brown dinosaur appeared on the field (A: 1400-1700/D: 400-700).

"Next, I discharge Gilasaurus to summon Dark Driceratops in Attack Mode. Front and center!" Hassleberry declared as Gilasaurus vanished to be replaced by the dark-green form of Dark Driceratops (A: 2400-2700D: 1500-1800).

"Now, Dark Driceratops, attack Tankroid. Phantom Nosedive!" Hassleberry barked out.

Dark Driceratops jumped into the air and flew toward Tankroid.

"I activate my Cyber Summon Blaster," Syrus said, revealing his face-down.

"Well, that's gonna help with taking out some of Hassleberry's Life Points," Kasumi noted from Raiden's side. He nodded in agreement.

Tankroid exploded and, due to Dark Driceratops's piercing effect, Syrus took damage.

 **Syrus: 7200**

 **Hassleberry: 8000**

"I also activate Mechanic's Soul," Syrus added, revealing his other facedown. "This allows me to send my Turboroid in my Deck to the Graveyard and Special Summon Tankroid back to my field. Plus, since Tankroid was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I get to draw one card. And since Tankroid was Special Summoned, Cyber Summon Blaster deals you 300 points of damage."

Syrus retrieved the card from his Deck and placed it in his Graveyard and Tankroid returned to the field (A: 1500/D: 1900). Syrus then drew another card and Cyber Summon Blaster sent a blast of energy that struck Hassleberry's duel disk.

 **Syrus: 7200**

 **Hassleberry: 7700**

"Not bad, Private. Best to stand down for now. I end my turn," Hassleberry said.

"My draw," Syrus said, drawing a card and glancing at it and then picking up another card in his hand. "I summon Submarineroid in Attack Mode and then activate Shield & Sword. Now the Attack and Defense of all face-up monsters are switched."

His blue and yellow submarine appeared on the field (A: 800/D: 1800) and then the Attack and Defense of the other monsters were switched (Driceratops A: 2700-1800/D: 1800-2700) (Tankroid A: 1500-1900/D: 1900-1500) (Submarineroid A: 800-1800/D: 1800-800).

"Now, Tankroid, attack Dark Driceratops," Syrus commanded. Tankroid fired a powerful blast that slammed into Dark Driceratops, obliterating it.

 **Syrus: 7200**

 **Hassleberry: 7600**

"Now, Submarineroid, attack Hassleberry directly," Syrus added and Submarineroid dove into the ground before releasing the missile that it held and there was another explosion. Hassleberry winced as his Life Points took another hit.

 **Syrus: 7200**

 **Hassleberry: 5800**

"And after he attacks, I can switch Submarineroid to Defense Mode," Syrus added as Submarineroid took a defensive position. "I place this facedown and that's it."

(Submarineroid A: 1800-800/D: 800-1800) (Tankroid A: 1900-1500/D: 1500-1900).

"Well then, it's my turn now. I draw," Hassleberry said and drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed." He drew two more cards. "I then summon Archeonys."

The blue winged dinosaur appeared on the field (A: 300/D: 1300).

"Next, I activate New Ultra Evolution to bring out one of my best troops by Tributing Archeonys."

Archeonys was enveloped by a great blue light.

"Front and center, Ultimate Tyranno!" Hassleberry barked out and a large spiked black dinosaur appeared on the field with a roar (A: 3000-3300/D: 2200-2500).

"One of Hassleberry's strongest monsters. Syrus might be in trouble," Arina noted.

"And I also activate Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Driceratops," Hassleberry added and Dark Driceratops returned to the field (A: 2400-2700/D: 1500-1800).

"By the way, my Ultimate Tyranno has to attack first and has to attack all of your soldiers once each," the Dinosaur Duelist added. "Now, go Ultimate Tyranno!"

With a roar, the great dinosaur charged forward.

"Since you declared an attack while I control only Machine-Type roid monsters, I can activate my face-down, Supercharge, to draw two cards," Syrus said and drew two cards, watching as Tankroid was trampled by Ultimate Tyranno.

 **Syrus: 5400**

 **Hassleberry: 5800**

"Also, since Tankroid was destroyed, I get to draw another card," Syrus added and drew another card.

Then Ultimate Tyranno turned its attention to Submarineroid, trampling it as well under its large feet.

"Now, for a frontal assault, Dark Driceratops, attack the Private directly," Hassleberry commanded and Dark Driceratops leapt into the air and crashed into Syrus, sending him flying off his feet. He winced, pushing himself to his feet and making sure he hadn't lost his glasses anywhere.

 **Syrus: 2700**

 **Hassleberry: 5800**

"That's it," Hassleberry said.

Syrus drew a card. "I summon Einroid in Defense Mode and set two cards and that's it," he said.

 _One of those facedowns must be something that can help him out. Wonder if Hassleberry will notice,_ Raiden thought.

A blue transmitter machine-like monster appeared on the field (A: 200/D: 1800).

"My move." Hassleberry drew a card and then answered Raiden's question when he added, "Ultimate Tyranno, take out Einroid!"

Ultimate Tyranno started forward.

"Go, Magic Cylinder!" Syrus shouted, revealing his face-down.

"Sam Hill!" Hassleberry gasped as the attack was redirected back at him, knocking out another large chunk of his Life Points.

 **Syrus: 2700**

 **Hassleberry: 2500**

"You forgot my facedowns, didn't ya?" Syrus asked with a smirk.

"I ain't done yet, Private," Hassleberry said with a growl and pointed. "Dark Driceratops, take out Einroid."

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Jurassic World," Syrus said, revealing his second set card and a mini cyclone spun across the field, obliterating the prehistoric world around them (Ultimate A: 3300-3000/D: 2500-2200) (Driceratops (A: 2700-2400/D: 1800-1500).

"Guess you saved yourself some points there," Hassleberry said as the attack continued and Dark Driceratops took out Einroid.

 **Syrus: 2100**

 **Hassleberry: 2500**

"Since Einroid was destroyed in battle, its effect makes me send two roid monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard." He did so.

"Fine then. I set two cards and that's it. Your move, half pint," the Dinosaur Duelist said as two face-downs appeared in front of him.

Syrus drew a card and glanced at it. "I play my own Pot of Greed," he said and drew two cards. "Next, I banish Stealthroid, Turboroid, and Strikeroid in my Graveyard to Fusion Summon Solidroid Beta in Attack Mode!"

Stealthroid, a silver-and-red cartoonish spaceship, Turboroid, a silver cartoonish engine-like machine, and Strikeroid, a red cartoonish plane, merged together to create a humanoid robot made up of pieces of all three machines with a large black shield on its right arm (A: 2500/D: 1900).

"And since Solidroid Beta was summoned, its effect lets me destroy one monster you control, and I choose that general of yours: Ultimate Tyranno," Syrus declared.

Hassleberry swore again as one of his best dinosaurs shattered.

"Also, Cyber Summon Blaster activates," Syrus added and a blast of blue energy struck Hassleberry.

 **Syrus: 2100**

 **Hassleberry: 2200**

"Now, Solidroid Beta, take out Dark Driceratops!" Solidroid Beta shot forward and slammed its large black shield into the dark-green dinosaur, causing it to shatter into golden pixels.

 **Syrus: 2100**

 **Hassleberry: 2100**

"And then I place this facedown and turn things back to you," Syrus said, inserting another card into his duel disk.

"This ain't over yet," Hassleberry said, drawing a card. "And I activate Call of the Haunted to bring Ultimate Tyranno back to the frontlines."

The large dark-black dinosaur returned to the field (A: 3000/D: 2200).

"Next, I activate Tail Swipe and target Ultimate Tyranno. Now, since its Level is lower than Ultimate Tyranno, your Solidroid Beta is returned to your hand, or Extra Deck, in this case."

Syrus scowled but retrieved the card and returned it to his Extra Deck.

"Now, Ultimate Tyranno, end this duel. Attack Syrus directly," Hassleberry ordered.

"I activate Half or Nothing. Now you have two choices: Halve the Attack of all of your monsters until the end of the Battle Phase, or end the Battle Phase," Syrus said.

"I'm gonna continue my attack," Hassleberry said and Ultimate Tyranno, his power weakening (A: 3000-1500), continued its charge and crashed into Syrus, sending him flying to the ground again.

 **Syrus: 600**

 **Hassleberry: 2100**

Then Ultimate Tyranno's power returned to normal when the Battle Phase came to an end (A: 1500-3000).

"I end my turn," Hassleberry said.

Even though he was down to his last six hundred life points, Raiden noted that Syrus didn't look overly concerned and he found himself wondering just what Syrus had in mind.

Syrus got back to his feet and drew a card. "My move," he said and glanced at the card he had just drawn. "I activate Polymerization and fuse Ambulanceroid with Rescueroid to Fusion Summon Ambulance Rescueroid in Defense Mode." His cartoonish ambulance and his cartoonish blue rescue truck merged together to create a large red cartoonish fire truck (A: 2300/D: 1800).

Cyber Summon Blaster's effect activated, sending another blast of energy at Hassleberry.

 **Syrus: 600**

 **Hassleberry: 1800**

"And next I summon Decoyroid in Defense Mode. While this is on the field, you have to choose it as an attack target before my other monsters. And then I'll play this facedown and that's it," Syrus said and a little red toy car appeared on the field (A: 300/D: 500). He swayed but managed to stay on his feet, making Raiden frown in concern. The small blue-haired boy looked like he was about to collapse at any moment.

"Then it's my move," Hassleberry said and drew a card. "I summon Sabersaurus in Attack Mode."

A large red stegosaurus with large white horns appeared on the field (A: 1900/D: 500).

"Now, since that's the only card I can attack, Ultimate Tyranno, attack Decoyroid," Hassleberry ordered and Ultimate Tyranno charged forward, trampling Decoyroid.

"He's not gone for good," Syrus said. "I activate Ambulance Rescueroid's effect to Special Summon Decoyroid back to the field in Defense Mode. And since that was a Special Summon, Cyber Summon Blaster activates."

Another blast of energy slammed into Hassleberry.

 **Syrus: 600**

 **Hassleberry: 1500**

"That don't matter. Your Ambulance Rescueroid's effect can only be used once a turn, right?" Hassleberry asked.

Syrus nodded, a confident smile on his face.

Raiden's eyes widened as he realized what Syrus was probably planning and he smiled to himself. "Very nice, Syrus," he murmured.

Kasumi glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "What're you talking about?" she asked.

"I think I know what Syrus is planning," Raiden said.

"Then I'll just take out Decoyroid again. Go, Ultimate Tyranno," Hassleberry ordered and Ultimate Tyranno surged forward.

"I activate De-Fusion to split Ambulance Rescueroid back into Ambulanceroid and Rescueroid, both in Defense Mode," Syrus said, revealing his face-down and his Fusion monster was split back into the cartoonish ambulance (A: 300/D: 1300) and the cartoonish blue truck (A: 1600/D: 1800). "And that means ya get dealt 600 more damage."

Two blast of energy from Cyber Summon Blaster, one for each Fusion Material that was Special Summoned, slammed into Hassleberry.

 **Syrus: 600**

 **Hassleberry: 900**

Ultimate Tyranno then trampled Decoyroid again.

"Now, the effect of Rescueroid activates," Syrus said. "Since a roid monster I control was destroyed by battle, I can return it to my hand. But that also activates Ambulanceroid's effect, allowing me to Special Summon Decoyroid back to my field because it was added from my Graveyard to my hand."

Decoyroid returned to the field (A: 300/D: 500), causing Cyber Summon Blaster activate again.

 **Syrus: 600**

 **Hassleberry: 600**

"Ultimate Tyranno, attack it again," Hassleberry ordered and Ultimate Tyranno once again trampled the little red toy car.

Once again, Rescueroid's and Ambulanceroid's effects activated, returning Decoyroid to Syrus's hand and then it was Special Summoned back to the field respectively, triggering Cyber Summon Blaster's effect and knocking out some more of the Dinosaur Duelist's Life Points.

 **Syrus: 600**

 **Hassleberry: 300**

"Just as I thought," Raiden said with a smile. "Syrus caught Hassleberry in a loop."

Kasumi's eyes widened. "Whoa, way to go, Syrus," she said.

"He's definitely gotten to be a better duelist recently," Bastion noted.

"Yes. He has definitely downed his game since I first met him," Arina said.

"Upped his game, Arina," Alexis corrected with a small smile.

"Right, that's what I meant. Still, very impressive."

"One more blast and you will become my second in command," Syrus said with a tired smile as he swayed.

Hassleberry watched helplessly as Ultimate Tyranno went to attack Decoyroid again.

"Syrus, are you okay? You don't look so good," Alexis called worriedly.

"I'm fine, just haven't got enough rest lately," Syrus assured them.

"Why not?" Kira asked.

"You've been searching for Judai, haven't you?" Raiden asked.

Syrus nodded tiredly.

"A search and rescue? But why? He might not even be on the island anymore," Hassleberry protested.

"He's still on the island," Raiden said.

"How can you be sure?" Hassleberry said.

"Dueling's his life. Where else would he go?" Syrus demanded.

"Not only that, but he doesn't feel comfortable near the ocean, though he isn't afraid of it anymore," Kasumi said.

"Oh. So he's wandering around the island, lost?"

"Most likely," Kyle said.

"And if he is lost, I'll do something about it. I will find him!" Syrus declared with fiery determination blazing in his eyes.

Hassleberry looked at Syrus and lowered his head, deciding against activating his set card—Jurassic Impact—that would have ended the duel in a draw. "A true best friend," he said softly.

He watched as Ultimate Tyranno trampled Decoyroid, only for it to be returned to the field and Cyber Summon Blaster took out the last of his Life Points.

 **Syrus: 600 WINNER**

 **Hassleberry: 0**

"I won," Syrus said tiredly and then crumpled unconscious to the floor almost as soon as the holograms vanished.

"Syrus!" the gang exclaimed and darted over to the small Ra. Kasumi and Raiden knelt down on either side of the spiky blue-haired boy to check on him.

Bastion gazed at Syrus. "He's just taking a well-deserved nap," he said.

"He looked exhausted throughout that entire duel," Arina said quietly. "He could probably use more than just a nap."

Alexis nodded in agreement.

"Like someone else I know," Kasumi said, glancing at Raiden who blinked at her. He hadn't realized that she had noticed just how tired he really was since he had been trying to hide it from her.

"I'm fine," he said.

Kasumi didn't believe him. He could tell just by the look on her face, but she didn't push.

Raiden stood up and walked over to join Hassleberry, curious about something. "What was that last card you had left in play?" he asked curiously.

Hassleberry glanced at him and then revealed the card he had facedown.

Raiden read it. "You would have ended the duel in a draw if you had played that during the loop Syrus started," he noted.

"Yeah," Hassleberry said. "I just decided that Syrus should be Jaden's wingman."

Raiden placed a hand on Hassleberry's shoulder and turned toward the sleeping Ra. "Yeah, I think he deserves it, too."

 **. . .**

The following day, Hassleberry wondered why it was that he had agreed to the terms of the addition to the agreement.

"All right, Hassleberry, you got everything we need?" Syrus asked him as Hassleberry hoisted the bag filled to the brim with stuff for the search and rescue mission he and Syrus were about to set out on.

"You got the lunches and snacks?"

"Yeah."

"And the tent?"

"It's here! Why do I have to carry this stuff, anyway?"

"Because you lost and, under the stakes, you become my subordinate," Syrus told him.

"This sucks," Hassleberry muttered to himself.

"Pipe down, subordinate. Time to move out," the Vehicroid Duelist ordered and then started toward the woods with Hassleberry, sighing, just behind him.

 **. . .**

"Hey, Hikari, can I ask you something?" Kasumi asked as she sat down beside her sister.

"What is it?" Hikari asked.

"What was in that box that you were holding yesterday?"

"Oh that? Just a gift I got from my adopted dad that he just shipped to the Academy. It's a late birthday gift," Hikari said.

"Oh, okay. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, why do you have that silver bracelet around your arm? I mean, I know that you don't really need a reason to wear jewelry but…" Kasumi shrugged, "Oh never mind.

Hikari was silent for a long moment, turning it over and then sighed. "No, I actually am wearing it for a reason. It's to stop my powers," she said.

"Your powers?"

"Yeah. I'm a Psychic Duelist, Kasumi. That was why I ran way. I was scared of my powers when they acted up and hurt someone I was dueling, and I didn't want to…accidentally hurt you."

"So you left," Kasumi said softly. She was upset that her sister wouldn't tell her about being a Psychic Duelist and that was the reason she had left, but then she was being a hypocrite since she hadn't yet told Hikari about what, exactly, caused the fire that killed their parents. She bit her lip, wondering if she should just tell her sister. She knew she would have to eventually, simply because she felt that Hikari deserved to know, but she was a bit afraid of how Hikari would react.

It wasn't as if they really had much time to bond or interact with each other in recent years. While they were growing up, sure, but Kasumi just felt estranged from her sister. She wanted to trust her as she had when they were growing up but, after the years they'd been apart, she just didn't know if she could.

But then, Hikari had just revealed to her about her abilities, so why shouldn't she tell Hikari about her own ability?

"I was afraid," Hikari said. "I didn't want to hurt you or mom and dad or any of our friends so I just wandered and tried to avoid people until the D found me and told me that he knew of a way to help me with my powers. He gave me this bracelet to help me control them and I've been wearing it since."

"So, after that, why didn't you come back home?" Kasumi asked, wondering just why the D, she recognized him as a strong professional duelist, would take in Hikari and she didn't believe for an instant that it was out of the kindness of his heart. No one just took in a random girl on the streets out of the kindness of his heart. At least, that was what Kasumi thought. _I guess Hikari must have been desperate, or really naïve, when this happened. Was I ever that I naïve?_

"I…don't know," Hikari said. "I guess I just needed some time to get used to the bracelet and, maybe, I was a bit afraid of how you would react. And when I found out Mom and Dad were dead, I thought you had died with them."

 _Sounds like excuses to me,_ Kasumi thought, a small twinge of resentment surging through her but, at the mention of her parents deaths, she felt another surge of guilt.

Hikari flinched and looked away and Kasumi realized she had said those words out loud but she didn't bother on taking them back. She just folded her arms across her chest and studied Hikari.

"I just didn't want to hurt you, Kasumi, and I really did think that you'd died with our parents," Hikari said quickly.

Kasumi didn't respond to that. Instead, very bluntly, she said, "Our parents wouldn't have died had you not run away," before she could stop herself.

Hikari's eyes widened at those words. "W…What?" she stammered out.

Kasumi looked away. "Our parents died because you ran away and they were fighting over you and treating me like I was property and I…" She trailed off and looked away, not wanting to go on with the rest of the story and yet wanting Hikari to know the truth. "I have my own set of powers, Hikari," she said, still not meeting her sister's, though she felt more like a stranger than anything, gaze. "I can control and conjure up fire, especially when I'm really angry. That's what happened with Mom and Dad. I got angry that they were treating me like property and my powers activated, setting the entire house on fire. I was so scared that I just reacted, like instinct took over, or whatever, and I ran out of the house. By the time the firemen arrived, the house had already collapsed…" She fell silent, feeling tears well up in her eyes as those familiar feelings of guilt came back.

Without a word, she got to her feet and left the room without a single backward glance at her shocked twin. The resentment simmered within her, especially now that she knew the truth. She needed some time alone. The thought about how Hikari running away had been what led to her powers going out of control echoed in her mind.

Kasumi may have been the one who caused the fire that killed their parents but Hikari running away was what caused the fight that led to her powers going out of control in the first place.

In a way, it was both of their faults.

But that did little to quench the resentment and guilt that she was feeling once again.

 **. . .**

Meanwhile, deep in the jungle, Jaden was still trying to find his way back to the Academy; however, thanks to Wheeler, Jaden was no longer starving. Wheeler had found Jaden when he had passed out and then, after waking him up, gave him water and then a couple of bananas. While he ate, Jaden reflected on everything that had happened, both in his first year at Duel Academy and in his second year; he tried not to think about what happened in Honolulu, but the memories decided to return on their own anyway.

And, now, he was on his way to find Duel Academy once again.

Now if only he had a better sense of direction.

"Thanks for the bananas, Wheeler," he said to the monkey as he jumped to his feet. "Time to finally find my way back to civilization. I say we go…this way!" He pointed in a random direction and started heading off, unaware that there was a sign standing nearby, pointing at Duel Academy in the opposite direction.

Wheeler did notice the sign, though, and sweatdropped while the sign, itself, fell over anime-style at the E-Hero Duelist's very bad sense of direction.

 **. . .**

 **A/n what do you think?**

 **Blaze: man, that convo between Hikari and Kasumi (especially with Hikari's changed backstory) was a lot harder than I thought it would be but I think I did an okay job on it. It was that convo that was really the main reason that I didn't update on the day that I said I would**

 **Bakura: no it wasn't. It was because you were busy focusing on finishing your** _ **Code Geass**_ **fic, you moron**

 **Blaze: oh shut up, Bakura, and go set Pendragon on fire. By the way, for anyone who likes** _ **Code Geass**_ **, the CG fanfic that I've been working on for the past…I think two months?...has been posted; the title is still** _ **Divergence**_ **for anyone who wishes to check it out.**

 **Bakura: aren't you not supposed to be self-promoting?**

 **Blaze: it isn't self-promoting, I'm just saying.**

 **Bakura: yeah, sure, whatever (walks off to go set Pendragon on fire again)**

 **Blaze: (sweatdrops and sighs) Marik?**

 **Marik: I'll go make sure the characters you like are out first (walks off)**

 **Blaze: Yami, finish the chapter (walks off to go listen to COLORS by FLOW, which she doesn't own by the way)**

 **Yami: all right, Blaze hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the two duels that were within it. Please review and the next chapter…she's not even going to bother on setting a specific time for when she will post the next chapter. Let's just say next week sometime and leave it at that. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	16. The Supreme King's Return

**I'm pretty much giving up on updating once a week 'cause it doesn't look like it's gonna happen. I'll be lucky if I update this story once a month, honestly. Eh, either way, at least I got a new chapter up. ^_^**

 **Thank you to** _ **NickStriker, Guest, Sorcerer of the Stories, bobmanv2.0, EndlessNight025, decode9, Kamen Rider Necrom, Darkpheniox343, ilovevolcaloid93, a1993, ShadowSpirit020, Team5dsforever, Numbuh24Insane, JD98,**_ **and** _ **StrawHatLuffy94**_ **for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome as usual.**

 **And, also as usual, a huge thank you to** _ **EndlessNight025**_ **for being an awesome beta-reader.**

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

 **16**

 **The Supreme King's Return**

 _Jaden…Jaden…_

The voice echoed in Jaden's head, jolting him out of his sleep. Getting to his feet, he rubbed his eyes and gazed around, searching for the source of the voice. He spotted a plume of smoke coiling into the air and narrowed his eyes and made his way toward it.

A yawn echoed in the back of his head before Haou mumbled, ' _What_ _now?_ '

"Don't know, but it just feels like I'm doing the right thing," Jaden said.

' _Wonderful_. _The last time you said that, we got hit by a shooting star,_ ' Haou huffed indignantly.

"I'm sure that won't happen this time," Jaden said.

' _You_ _better hope it doesn't. You no use to me dead,_ ' Haou said and fell silent.

Jaden shook his head and didn't respond as he continued to walk in the direction of the smoke, nearing the volcano as he did so. The slope up the volcano was not that steep, making it easier for Jaden to climb up to it to the crater he could see in the distance.

Reaching the edge of the crater, he noted that there was a tunnel and began following it down, wishing he had thought to bring a flashlight with him. The tunnel emptied out on a small ledge jutting over a pool of bubbling magma. He then watched, in surprise, as a wave of magma rose up and revealed the form of a familiar duel spirit.

 **. . .**

Meanwhile, back at Duel Academy, Chazz, clad in his white attire, made his way down the main walkway away from the main building, his hands clasped behind him, only half-listening to the murmurs that were echoing around him. His thoughts were on what, exactly, it was that he was supposed to do next; Master Sartorius hadn't given him any orders, other than to recruit new members.

He was doing his best to follow his orders, but hadn't found any possible candidates. That was until he heard his old friends Raizou and Taiyou and he stopped, which caused his former friends to backtrack a bit in surprise.

"If you're interested in this uniform then do you want to wear one, too?" he asked.

"Uh, no thanks, we're fine." Within seconds, the main walkway was devoid of people and Chazz just closed his eyes. _I'll just have to find someone else if I want to follow orders. Shame there's nothing I can really do right now,_ he thought as he opened his eyes and began walking again.

 **. . .**

In Chancellor Crowler's office, Crowler was working on paperwork while Bonaparte was gazing out the window. Finally, the short Vice Chancellor broke the silence. "It seems like this is our chance," he said.

"The chance for what?" Crowler asked absently as he continued working on the dreaded paperwork.

"It's time to crush the Slifers. Jaden Yuki's whereabouts are unknown and Chazz Princeton is acting weird," Bonaparte said, walking out in front of Crowler's desk. "We'll take this opportunity to wipe out the slacker hindrance and, if we can raise this school's reputation, the 'temporary' in Temporary Chancellor Crowler can be removed."

"But recently I've finally become accustomed to the chancellor's signature," Crowler said as he continued to sign papers rapidly and then let out a sigh of relief when he finally finished the paperwork.

"Yes! Finally!" he cheered.

"There's more," Bonaparte said, placing another stack of paperwork on the desk, causing Crowler to blanch. The Vice Chancellor then leaned forward and added, "If the 'temporary' is removed from Temporary Chancellor then the signature and work will be easier."

"Even if Jaden and Chazz aren't around, that dorm still has Alexis Rhodes as well as Raiden Yuki," Crowler said. "Very few duelists can win against those two."

"Well, I suppose that's right," Bonaparte said, turning away from the desk and folding his arms across his chest. "Both of them are rather troublesome, especially Raiden Yuki. Did you hear about his outburst in Professor Satyr's class yesterday?"

Crowler grimaced. He had heard about that. Raiden had fallen asleep in Satyr's class and the Ra Dorm Headmaster had woken him up before telling him to pay attention and Raiden actually yelled at him. He ended up getting detention for talking back to a teacher as a result. It was different from the Raiden Yuki that Crowler was used to and it made him somewhat worried.

Crowler did care about his students, after all. He made that clear when he willing went against Camula to protect his students. He just didn't know if there was anything he could do to help.

"But, this school does still have one duelist who can win against either Miss Rhodes or Mr. Yuki," Bonaparte added with a smile.

 **. . .**

Aster walked into his manager's room.

"You came quickly, didn't you, Aster?" Sartorius said, not taking his eyes off the table in front of him. Not waiting for Aster to respond, he went on, "Last month, I went to Duel Academy and I found something interesting in that school."

"You went to Duel Academy?" Aster said, a little surprised.

"At the school, something against my predictions is happening," Sartorius said.

"Something that was impossible for you to predict?"

"What's wrong, Aster?"

"I'm shocked. This is the first time I've heard you revoke your own prediction."

"I'm not revoking my prediction. I'm just saying there is someone who can overcome the fate I predicted," Sartorius said, picking up a card and gazing at it.

"Someone who can overcome fate? Who is it?"

"If you're interested, then go to Duel Academy once more," Sartorius said.

"I have no business at that school." Aster turned around and left the room, walking down the pillar-lined hallway leading away from his manager's room. Almost self-consciously, his thoughts went to the first time he had met Sartorius, at his father's funeral.

" _I will guide your fate._ " Sartorius's words from back then echoed in Aster's head.

 _The fate Sartorius indicates should be absolute. To overcome that…? Who exactly is it?_ Just then, Aster's phone rang and he, momentarily surprised, answered it.

"This is Aster Phoenix," he said.

" _Oh, Aster Phoenix. I finally found out your number_ ," a voice with a French accent said. "There's something I need to talk to you about. The truth is…"

 **. . .**

Back at Duel Academy, Kasumi was heading back to the Slifer Red Dorm and noticed Alexis, Arina, Hassleberry, and Chazz, in his white attire, standing in front of a sign. She came to a stop on Alexis's other side, frowning. "What's going on?" she asked and glanced at the notice.

Hassleberry read it out loud: " _'The dormitory leader of this dorm and the representative of the school will duel. If your side loses, we will mercilessly crush the dorm'_."

Chazz scoffed. "Before long, this school—no, the entire world—will be the color white," he said. "I don't care about what happens to this dorm anymore." He then walked off, laughing.

"Jerk," Kasumi huffed.

Alexis nodded in agreement. "This duel, I will accept," she said. She glanced at Kasumi. "That is, unless you want to."

"No. I don't mind if you're the one who duels," Kasumi said.

"Thank you, Alexis," Hassleberry said. "Geez, where did Jaden go at a time like this?"

 **. . .**

Later, Alexis, Arina, Hassleberry, and Kasumi were waiting on the main walkway at midnight. Fog rolled across the land as they waited.

"Alexis!" Alexis turned to find Syrus, Bastion, Kyle, Celina, Kira, Hikari, and a tired-looking Raiden running toward them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alexis asked.

"I heard," Bastion said.

"We came to show our support," Celina said.

Alexis nodded, determination going through her. She was not going to let the Slifer Red Dorm get torn down, no matter what.

When they heard laughter behind them, Alexis turned around to find Bonaparte and Crowler walking towards them.

"You don't know when to give up. It seems like you really intend to fight," Bonaparte said.

"I came as promised," Alexis said. "Who is the duelist that I will fight?"

"Well, that is…" Bonaparte began.

"It's me," a new, slightly familiar voice said.

The gang turned around to find the familiar silver-haired form of Aster Phoenix walk toward them through the mist.

"Aster Phoenix!" they all exclaimed as one.

"I will be your opponent," Aster said as he came to a stop in front of Alexis, catching her off-guard. She was going to be dueling one of the best pros in the entire Pro League, the very duelist who defeated Zane himself.

"What's Aster doing here?" Crowler whispered to Bonaparte.

"Because I called him, of course," Bonaparte replied.

"But what terms did you give him?"

"I heard previously that he's looking for a person in order to avenge his father," Bonaparte explained. "Since I know the boss of the duel underground, I told him if he won the duel, I'd tell him about the person he was searching for."

"Do you really know that person?"

"There's no such person." When Crowler reacted with shock, Bonaparte quickly covered his mouth and added, "Using any method is fine as long as we can crush the Slifers." Turning his attention back to the group, he added, "Come, let's head to the duel stadium."

Chazz, meanwhile, was leaning against one of the pillars that lined the walkway. He watched as Aster walked by, remembering that Sartorius was his manager. "Did you come on Master Sartorius's orders?" he asked.

"Sartorius's orders?" Aster repeated.

 _Confusion._ "That's right, the Society of Light's orders," Chazz said.

"The Society of Light? What's that about?" Aster said.

 _Still confusion in his voice. Does he not know about the Society? Hmm._ "Is that wrong? I thought for sure that you came on Master Sartorius's orders to obliterate Jaden," Chazz said, straightening up.

"Jaden, you say? Why would I fight him?" Aster said. "I have already won against him. There's no reason for me to fight him."

 _Hmm…_ Chazz tried something else. "When you fought with Jaden the other day, Master Sartorius's power lay in your deck," he said. "But even though Jaden lost to you, he didn't become a member of the Society of Light. In other words, Master Sartorius's powers doesn't work on Jaden."

"Sartorius's power in my deck…what do you mean?"

 _Again, confusion._ "You don't know anything?" Chazz asked. "This school will soon belong to Master Sartorius. Jaden will show himself soon, but if you don't fight, I will beat him." He then walked away, ignoring Aster shouting at him to answer his question.

 _So Aster doesn't know about the Society. Best keep that in mind,_ Chazz thought as he walked.

 _What's with that guy? But the thing Sartorius said about the person who can overcome destiny, could it really be Jaden?_ Aster thought.

 **. . .**

Back in the duel arena, Aster and Alexis were strapping on their duel disks while Syrus, Bastion, Hassleberry, Arina, Celina, Kyle, Raiden, and Kasumi sat in the audience with Crowler and Bonaparte across from them.

Alexis narrowed her eyes as she observed Aster. He was projecting the confident aura of a pro-duelist and she had to swallow her nervousness. _I can do this_ , she thought.

Bonaparte stood up. "The duel wagering the continuance of Slifer Red will now take place," he said.

"I'm ready," Alexis said.

"Then let's start," Aster said and they inserted their decks into their duel disk.

"Just a minute!" a very familiar shout sounded.

Raiden's head shot up and Kasumi's eyes widened while Syrus exclaimed, "I know that voice!"

Everyone turned to find an exhausted-looking Jaden Yuki rushing into the main arena, panting and looking as though he had just gotten into a fight with nature and lost.

"Jaden!" the majority of the gang shouted.

"Judai!" Raiden exclaimed, relief shining in his light brown eyes as he all but bolted out of his seat, down the stairs, and onto the main arena's floor.

"Jaden?!" Aster exclaimed, surprised at the appearance of the E-Hero duelist.

Managing to get his breath back, Jaden added, "Hold that duel," before jogging past the main arena, uttering a quick apology to Aster as he ran over to the other side.

Almost immediately, he was engulfed in a giant bear hug from his brother.

"You're okay, Judai," Raiden exclaimed.

"Gah! Can't…breath!" Jaden gasped.

Raiden, smiling sheepishly, released him and Jaden took a deep breath, only to find himself wrapped up in someone else's arms. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Alexis and gently kissed her. She kissed him back before pulling away, relief in her eyes, for a moment anyway.

"Just where the hell have you been?" She demanded, releasing him and folding her arms across her chest, giving Jaden a glare. "You shouldn't have just left without telling anyone where you were going! You had all of us worried."

Jaden rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, Lex. I…wasn't really thinking 'bout that when I left," he said.

"Obviously."

"I didn't mean to make any of ya worry," Jaden added apologetically.

Alexis sighed, unable to stay mad at her boyfriend, though she was still upset. "Just tell us if you decide to do something like that again so we won't worry," she said.

"I will." Jaden glanced at Raiden, expecting his big brother to scold him for leaving without telling him anything.

Raiden just shrugged. "Alexis took the words right out of my mouth, Judai," he said. "No sense in basically repeating what she said, even if that _might_ cause it to sink into that thick skull of yours."

"Unlikely," Kasumi said.

"Haha," Jaden said.

"Where did you go?" Syrus called from the stands.

"The truth is, after I was wandering through the forest, I came across a new Hero deck," Jaden said.

"A new Hero deck?" Aster repeated with a frown.

"That's right, and not just any deck, either. Rai, remember those cards I created for the Industrial Illusions competition?" Jaden added, briefly glancing at Aster before turning his gaze back to his siblings and his friends.

Raiden nodded, his eyes widened. "Your Neo-Spacians? But I thought those were sent into space," he said, confused.

"Yeah, so did I," Jaden admitted. "It's a long and complicated story that you probably won't believe, but all that matters is that I got 'em and, even more importantly…" Jaden glanced to the side and grinned as the familiar form of Yubel and Winged Kuriboh appeared at his side. "I can see my cards and my duel spirits again."

Raiden smiled, relieved. "That's great, Judai," he said. "I'm sure your duel spirits must have missed you."

Winged Kuriboh cooed and rubbed his face against Jaden's, causing the E-Hero duelist to laugh.

' _Of_ _course we missed him,_ ' Yubel said with a fond smile at Jaden. ' _I am thankful that whatever caused him to not see us is gone now._ '

"And I got a lot of new duel spirits and cards. It took me some time to see them all once I got back, though," Jaden admitted with a sad smile. "I didn't come into contact with Winged Kuriboh and Yubel until after I got all my Neo-Spacians, but it doesn't matter now. My deck's truly complete now." Jaden didn't tell them that he had two decks now that he had gotten his Neo-Spacians; one for him and one for Haou.

Jaden then lifted his gaze and locked eyes with Aster. "Aster, I want you to be the first to see my new deck," he said.

"A new Hero deck? I told you already that there are no heroes stronger than the D-Heroes on this earth," Aster said.

Jaden chuckled. "Maybe on Earth, no, but whoever said these heroes come from Earth?" he said. He then turned to Alexis and smiled. "Mind if I take your place, Lex?"

Alexis smiled. "You are the official representative of the Slifer Red Dorm anyway," she said. "Go for it."

Jaden smiled and jumped onto the duel platform to stand across from the silver-haired pro.

"But…" Bonaparte began.

"This duel is wagering the existence of Slifer Red. Jaden switching in shouldn't be a problem," Bastion said.

"That's true," Crowler agreed while Bonaparte frowned. "I approve of the duelist change. Is that okay, Vice Chancellor?"

"I guess it can't be helped," Bonaparte muttered in response.

Jaden smiled, determination going through him. "Let's do this, Aster," he said. "And we should try to enjoy ourselves while we're at it."

Haou scoffed. ' _I'm going to keep an eye on him to make sure he isn't one of the Light's little lackeys again,_ ' he said.

' _As_ _will I,_ ' Yubel said.

"No matter how many times we do this, it'll be the same," Aster said.

"Jaden," Alexis called and threw her duel disk to Jaden, who caught it and smiled at Alexis.

"Thanks, Lex," he said and strapped it on.

"This duel will start now," Crowler stated.

"Let's go, Aster," Jaden said.

"Duel!" they both declared as they drew their opening hands.

 **Aster: 8000**

 **Jaden: 8000**

"I'll go first. Draw," Aster said, drawing a card. "I activate Destiny Draw and discard Destiny Hero – Dasher to draw two cards." He did so before adding, "Next, I summon Destiny Hero – Fear Monger in Defense Mode, set this card face down, and end my turn."

A warrior in dark-olive green armor with a blaster on one arm and a claw on the other and red eyes as well as jet-like wings on its back appeared on the field and knelt down (A: 1000/D: 1000).

"All right. Time to show ya what my Neo-Spacians can do. My turn, I draw," Jaden said, drawing a card and then placing it on his duel disk. "I summon Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin in Attack Mode."

In a burst of water, a blue humanoid dolphin appeared on the field, arms folded across its chest (A: 600/D: 800).

"Next, I activate Fake Hero to Special Summon my newest Elemental Hero," Jaden said with a grin.

"Newest?" Aster repeated.

"Yup. I summon Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden declared, placing the card on his duel disk.

In a burst of light, a white armored alien with blue eyes and red and blue markings all over his body jumped onto the field (A: 2500/D: 2000).

"Impossible! Even I, who uses Heroes, have never seen this Elemental Hero," Aster exclaimed.

"So he really did get new monsters," Syrus said to his friends in the stands. "And it sure does look like an alien. Did Jaden really create that card?"

"Yup. I saw him draw it when we were younger," Raiden said. "It's amazing seeing his designs come to life so to speak, honestly."

"Of course," Jaden said with a shrug. "Though, 'cause of Fake Hero, it can't attack and will return to my hand during my End Phase, but that doesn't matter."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"You'll see," Jaden said with a smirk. "But first, I activate Aqua Dolphin's effect and discard one card to look at your hand. I then choose a monster, and if that monster has less Attack than a monster I control, it will be destroyed and you'll take 500 points of damage."

Aqua Dolphin unleashed a soundwave that rippled across the field, revealing Aster's hand.

Jaden chose Destiny Hero – Captain Tenacious. "Since Tenacious has less Attack than Neos, it's destroyed and you get dealt 500 points of damage," he added.

Aster discarded the card as another rippling soundwave crashed into him.

 **Aster: 7500**

 **Jaden: 8000**

"And I ain't done yet," Jaden said with a grin. He couldn't help but be excited. To actually be able to use the cards that he had spent so much time designing for that competition so many years ago was amazing and made the game more fun. Even with the threat of the Light of Destruction hanging over his head, he couldn't help but be excited. "Time to show ya just what my deck can do. Neos! Aqua Dolphin! Contact Fusion!"

Aqua Dolphin and Neos leapt into the air, heading toward a nebula that had formed above them.

"Now, come on out, Elemental Hero Aqua Neos," Jaden added and, in a burst of light, a warrior in pale-blue and dark-blue armor with green markings and a red gem at the center of its chest appeared on the field (A: 2500/D: 2000).

"So his Neo-Spacians are centered on Contact Fusion like Dante's Gladiator Beasts," Bastion said thoughtfully. "Interesting."

"Now, I activate Aqua Neos's effect and discard one card to destroy a random card in your hand," Jaden added, discarding Elemental Hero Necroshade and Aqua Neos unleashed a rippling soundwave that slammed into Aster's hand, destroying one of his cards.

"I also activate H-Heated Heart and equip it to Aqua Neos, increasing his Attack by 500 and giving him to ability to inflict piercing damage this turn," Jaden added as Aqua Neos was surrounded by fire (A: 2500-3000). "Now then, Aqua Neos, attack Fear Monger!"

Aqua Neos nodded and leapt forward, slamming a water-coated fist into Fear Monger, destroying it.

 **Aster: 5500**

 **Jaden: 8000**

"I activate Destiny Signal and use it to Special Summon Destiny Hero – Diamond Dude in Attack Mode," Aster said, revealing his face-down. A moment later, his diamond-clad Destiny Hero appeared on the field (A: 1400/D: 1600).

Jaden nodded. "All right, I end my turn, which means Aqua Neos's last effect activates, returning him to my Extra Deck," he said.

"That's a big drawback since it leaves his field wide open," Bastion noted.

"But I'm pretty sure Jaden has something planned. He usually does," Syrus said.

 _That's a pretty big drawback,_ Aster thought as Jaden's field was now empty. "I draw," he said, drawing a card. "And, since I drew a monster during my Draw Phase, I can activate the last effect of Destiny Hero – Dasher in my Graveyard, allowing me to Special Summon this monster: Destiny Hero – Dreadmaster!"

The large muscular man with the chains around his wrists and ankles appeared on the field behind Aster (A: ?-1400/D: ?-1400).

"Him again," Jaden muttered, since it was Dreadmaster that cost him his duel against Aster last time. It was going to be the toughest monster to beat.

"And, as you already know, Dreadmaster's Attack and Defense is the total attack of all Destiny Heroes on my field," Aster added. "Also, during my Standby Phase, since Fear Monger is in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Destiny Hero from my Graveyard, except for Fear Monger. I'll go with Dasher."

In a burst of light, the black-armored warrior with wheels on his feet appeared on the field (A: 2100/D: 1000) (Dreadmaster A: 1400-3500/1400-3500).

 _That's not good,_ Jaden thought.

"Now, I activate Diamond Dude's effect, revealing the top card of my Deck. If it's a Normal Spell, I can activate it during my next Main Phase." Aster drew a card and revealed it to be Spellbook Inside the Pot before he placed it in his Graveyard slot.

"Jaden, if you can overcome the path of defeat, then do so, but the result will be the same. Now, Diamond Dude, attack Jaden directly," Aster ordered and Diamond Dude jumped into the air before firing shards of diamonds at Jaden.

 **Aster: 5500**

 **Jaden: 6600**

"Dasher, attack now," Aster ordered and Dasher darted across the field before kicking Jaden in the gut.

 **Aster: 5500**

 **Jaden: 4500**

"Dreadmaster, attack directly," Aster ordered.

"I activate Necro Gardna's effect in my Graveyard, banishing it to negate your attack," Jaden said.

Aster's lip twitched. "Fine. Since Dasher attacked, it's switched to Defense Mode," he said and Dasher knelt down, crossing his arms in front of him. "I end my turn."

"My turn then, I draw," Jaden said, drawing a card. "And since he's the only card in my hand, I can Special Summon my Elemental Hero Bubbleman in Attack Mode."

The blue-armored Elemental Hero appeared on the field (A: 800/D: 1200).

"And since he was summoned while I have no other cards, I can draw two cards." He did so before adding, "Now, I equip Bubbleman with Bubble Blaster."

Bubbleman was now wielding a blaster that he aimed at Aster and his monsters (A: 800-1600).

"Next, I Normal Summon Elemental Hero Prisma in Attack Mode," Jaden added.

A hero made entirely out of crystal appeared (A: 1700/D: 1100).

"Bubbleman, take out Destiny Hero – Dasher."

Bubbleman aimed his blaster at Dasher and fired, unleashing a stream of bubbles that slammed into Dasher and exploded upon contact (Dreadmaster A: 2500-1400/D: 3500-1400).

"Prisma, attack Dreadmaster," Jaden ordered and Prisma leapt into the air before slamming its crystallized fist into Dreadmaster, destroying it with ease.

 **Aster: 5200**

 **Jaden: 4500**

Jaden heard his friends cheering him for taking out Dreadmaster, though Aster looked irritated as Jaden signaled the end of his turn.

"My Dreadmaster was destroyed…just like that," he said. "But this isn't over yet. I draw!" He drew a card and glanced at it before adding, "Now, due to Diamond Dude's effect, I can activate the effect of Spellbook Inside the Pot." They each drew three cards and Aster added, "And I activate Diamond Dude's effect again." He drew a card and revealed it to be Galaxy Cyclone and he placed it in his Graveyard slot.

"Now, I tribute Diamond Dude to summon Destiny Hero – Double Dude in Attack Mode," Aster added.

Diamond Dude was enveloped in a blast of light and replaced by a figure dressed in a black suit with a black scarf around its neck and a hat on its head with a cane in its hand (A: 1000/D: 1000).

"Next, I activate Dark City!" The arena changed and now they were standing amidst cartoon-like buildings with a moon hanging in the star-speckled sky above their heads. "Now, every time a Destiny Hero battles a stronger monster, it gains 1000 Attack. Now, Double Dude, take out Bubbleman."

"Bubble Blaster is destroyed instead and reduces the Battle Damage to zero," Jaden said as Double Dude, his Attack jumping to 2000, darted across the field toward Bubbleman and struck Bubbleman's blaster with his staff. He then jumped back to Aster's side of the field as the blaster exploded, lowering Bubbleman's strength (A: 1600-800) while Double Dude's Attack went back to normal.

"Fine. Double Dude can attack twice in the same Battle Phase, so I'll have him attack your Prisma," Aster said and Double Dude, his Attack going back up to 2000, suddenly transformed into a shaggy-haired muscular monstrous man. The monster then charged forward and slammed a fist into Prisma, causing it to shatter into tiny crystals.

 **Aster: 5200**

 **Jaden: 4200**

"I place this facedown and end my turn," Aster said, inserting a card into his duel disk.

' _I haven't sensed anything malicious around Aster this time,_ ' Yubel noted as Jaden drew his card. ' _I don't believe the Light is using him this time._ '

' _He_ _could be working for the Light willingly this time,_ ' Haou said.

' _You're_ _just being paranoid._ '

' _Tch_.' Haou fell silent.

 _Why would anyone willingly work with someone who wants to destroy the world?_ Jaden wondered silently. Granted, he supposed, it was likely Aster didn't know that the Light was trying to destroy the world. He probably didn't even know that the Light of Destruction actually existed, unless whoever had powered his deck with the Light last time had told him. But the Light of Destruction wasn't something that anyone would just believe and it wasn't well known. Besides, when most people thought about light, many automatically associated it with good.

He pushed the thought away since he did have a duel he had to focus on and win. "I summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird in Attack Mode," he said out loud and a humanoid hummingbird with long pink-and-white wings flew onto the field in a cyclone of wind (A: 800/D: 600).

"And now to pad my Life Points a bit. I activate Air Hummingbird's effect, increasing my Life by 500 for each card in your hand," Jaden added and Aster's eyes widening briefly as a large flower appeared out of the three cards in his hand that Air Hummingbird fed from.

 **Aster: 5200**

 **Jaden: 5700**

"Now, I activate Common Soul, target Air Hummingbird, and Special Summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab from my hand in Attack Mode," Jaden added and, in a burst of fire, a humanoid purple-and-black scarab with black wings appeared on the field next to Air Hummingbird (A: 500/D: 500). "And Flare Scarab gains 400 Attack for each Spell and Trap card that you control."

Flare Scarab was surrounded by a fiery aura as his power increased (A: 500-1300).

"Also, due to the second effect of Common Soul, Air Hummingbird now gains Attack equal to the Attack of Flare Scarab."

Aster narrowed his eyes but said nothing as Air Hummingbird was surrounded by flames (A: 800-2100).

"I also activate Space Gift," Jaden said, inserting another card into his hand. "This lets me draw a card for each differently named Neo-Spacian that I control." He drew two cards and glanced at him.

"Now, Air Hummingbird, attack Double Dude," Jaden ordered.

"I activate my face-down, D – Chain," Aster said, revealing his facedown. "This equips onto Double Dude and increases his Attack by 500."

A silver chain with a red like claw at the end wrapped itself around Double Dude (A: 1000-1500). Then the powerful gust of wind that Air Hummingbird had conjured crashed into the monster, destroying it (Scarab A: 1300-900) (Hummingbird A: 2100-1700).

 **Aster: 4600**

 **Jaden: 5700**

"Flare Scarab! Attack Aster directly," Jaden ordered. Flare Scarab unleashed a blast of fire that slammed into Aster's duel disk.

 **Aster: 3700**

 **Jaden: 5700**

"Your turn, Bubbleman," Jaden said and Bubbleman let loose a blast of water that struck Aster as well.

 **Aster: 2900**

 **Jaden: 5700**

"And then I'll place this facedown, and that's it," Jaden said.

Aster mutely drew his next card. "I activate the second effect of Double Dude, Special Summoning two Double Dude tokens in Attack Mode," he said and two more copies of Double Dude appeared on the field (A: 1000/D: 1000) x2.

Aster smirked and added, "Now, due to Diamond Dude's effect, even though he's not on the field anymore, I can activate the effect of Galaxy Cyclone. This allows me to target one Spell or Trap Card on the field and destroy it, and I choose your facedown."

 _Damn,_ Jaden thought as his face-down shattered. He hadn't known about Galaxy Cyclone's effect, though he wouldn't have been able to stop it even if he wanted to.

"I also activate Galaxy Cyclone's second effect in my Graveyard, banishing it to target one face-up Spell or Trap card and destroy it, and I choose your Common Soul card," Aster added, pocketing the card and Common Soul shattered, lowering Air Hummingbird's power (A: 1700-800).

"Since Common Soul was removed from the field, Flare Scarab returns to my hand," Jaden said, adding the card back to his hand.

"My first Double Dude Token attacks your Air Hummingbird," Aster said and Double Dude Token #1 jumped forward and struck Air Hummingbird, destroying it.

 **Aster: 2900**

 **Jaden: 5500**

"And my second will go after Bubbleman," Aster said and Double Dude Token #2 attacked and destroyed Bubbleman.

 **Aster: 2900**

 **Jaden: 5300**

"You may have the advantage now, but it won't last. I end my turn," Aster said.

Jaden drew a card and then inserted it into his duel disk. "Maybe but the duel ain't over yet. I play Pot of Greed," he said and drew two cards. "Now, I activate the Field Spell Neo Space!"

Dark City shattered and was replaced by a colorful nebula that the two duelists were standing in the middle of. "Now, I activate E-Emergency Call to add Neos from my Deck to my hand." He did so and added, "And I also activate the effect of Necroshade in my Graveyard, allowing me to summon Neos to the field without Tributing."

In a burst of light, the white humanoid alien appeared on the field, prepared to fight (A: 2500-3000/D: 2000).

"Oh and Neos gains 500 Attack due to Neo Space," Jaden added. "Now, Neos, take out one of those Double Dude Tokens."

Neos jumped forward and slammed a first into one of the tokens on Aster's side of the field, causing it to shatter. The backlash knocked Aster off his feet.

 **Aster: 900**

 **Jaden: 5300**

"And then I place this facedown and end my turn," Jaden added.

Aster pushed himself to his feet, scowling in frustration before he glanced at his deck. _All I have left are the Destiny Heroes that my father left behind,_ he thought, placing his hand on his deck. _I owe it to him to defeat everyone who stands in my way. I have to win this._ "I draw," he said and drew a card before glancing at it.

"I activate Graceful Charity," he said and drew three cards before discarding two.

"Next, I activate D – mind to Special Summon Destiny Hero – Departed because I don't control any Destiny Hero monsters since the tokens don't count as a Destiny Hero monster," Aster added and a warrior in a gray suit with wild dark-blue hair wielding a staff topped by a golden-helmeted skull appeared on the field (A: 1000/D: 0).

"I also Normal Summon Destiny Hero – Disk Commander in Attack Mode," Aster added and a warrior in blue and gray armor with disks on each forearm and two large disks on its back (A: 300/D: 300).

"Now, I tribute Disk Commander, Departed, and my second Double Dude token in order to summon this monster: Destiny Hero – Dogma!" Aster declared. In a burst of light that enveloped all three of Aster's monsters, a large green-and-black armored warrior with a blade sticking out of the back of its right hand, chains around its neck, bull-horns jutting out of either side of its black helmet and large black bat-like wings appeared on the field (A: 3400/D: 2400).

 _Whoa, that's a strong monster,_ Jaden thought. _Good thing I have my facedown._

"Now, Dogma, take out Neos," Aster commanded and Dogma charged forward.

"I play Hero Barrier," Jaden said and a shield spun into view in front of Neos, blocking the blade Dogma had thrust at the hero.

Aster gritted his teeth. "I place this facedown and end my turn," he said.

Jaden drew a card.

"Now, Dogma's effect activates and halves your Life Points," Aster said. Jaden's eyes widened as his Life Points took a large hit due to Dogma's effect.

 _That is a strong effect,_ he thought, studying the card he had just drawn before picking another card in his hand.

 **Aster: 900**

 **Jaden: 2650**

"I Normal Summon Flare Scarab again," Jaden said and Flare Scarab returned to the field (A: 500-900/D: 500).

"Now, Flare Scarab! Neos! Contact Fusion!" Jaden ordered and Flare Scarab and Neos jumped into the air before fusing together and, in a burst of light, a new monster appeared on the field. It was a tall, humanoid scarab-warrior in black and red armor (A: 2500/D: 2000).

"Another one of your new alien friends?" Aster said dryly.

Jaden nodded with a smile. "Sure is," he said brightly and a bit proudly. He really was proud of the monsters he had created so many years ago. They definitely brought back bittersweet memories of a time when he and Raiden were still innocent and he didn't have his hands stained with blood. He bit his lip and shove the thought aside.

Aster shook his head. "You're crazy," he said. "You obviously still don't have a purpose to duel besides having fun. I've already told you that I do, I duel for justice."

Jaden narrowed his eyes. "This isn't justice," he said with a shake of his head. "If you win here then it will lead to many students leaving this Academy thanks to the stakes that were placed on this duel." He knew about those stakes because he had spotted the notice in front of the Slifer Red Dorm as that had been the first place he had gone to once he got back to the Academy. The stakes were callous, dooming students who just wanted to learn how to get better and become a pro but either didn't do well on the practical exam or on the written exam. And, in truth, sometimes the latter was due more to test anxiety than anything else. Still, it would hurt those students if they were kicked off the island.

"Would your dad really want you to use the cards he designed to hurt innocent people?" Jaden added softly, studying Aster.

Aster frowned, his thoughts drifting back to when his father had created the first Destiny Hero and showed it to him. _He's right,_ he thought. _What would Dad think of me now, using the Destiny Heroes to cause pain? Maybe that's what's wrong with me._

"Hey! Get on with the duel!" Bonaparte shouted.

"Bonaparte's a jerk," Kasumi muttered to Raiden who nodded in agreement.

Giving a cool glare at Bonaparte, Jaden shrugged and decided not to respond. "Flare Neos has an effect. Not only does he gain 500 Attack from Neo Space, he gains 400 Attack for every Spell and Trap card on the field."

Flare Neos was surrounded by fire as his Attack jumped up (A: 2500-3000-3800).

"Now, Flare Neos, attack Dogma! Flare Storm!" Jaden commanded and Flare Neos jumped into the air and preparing to attack.

Aster pulled himself from his thoughts and pressed a button on his duel disk. "I play D – Shield, switching Dogma to Defense Mode and equipping him with D – Shield, which means it can't be destroyed," he said as the blast of fire slammed into Dogma.

"All right, I place this facedown and end my turn," Jaden said, inserting a card into his duel disk (Flare Neos A: 3800-4200). "Oh, and I guess ya should know that while Neo Space is in play, Flare Neos doesn't return to my Extra Deck at the end of my turn."

"I draw," Aster said, drawing a card. "Now, Destiny Hero – Departed's effect activates and it Special Summons itself to your side of the field in Attack Mode."

Jaden frowned as Departed appeared on his field (A: 1000/D: 0), wondering what Aster had planned. His silent query was answered a moment later.

"Now, I switch Dogma to Attack Mode and equip him with Cyclone Blade," Aster added and Dogma was suddenly wielding a large fan-like blade in its hand (Flare Neos A: 4200-4600).

"Now, Dogma, attack Departed," Aster ordered. With the Cyclone Blade spinning rapidly in his hand, Dogma charged toward Departed, carving through it with the Cyclone Blade. The aftershock crashed into Jaden, sending him to the ground.

 **Aster: 900**

 **Jaden: 250**

"Yes! It's almost over! One more turn and I'll be rid of the Slifers for good," Bonaparte cheered in the stands as Jaden pushed himself to his feet.

"It's not over 'till the last card's played," Raiden called back to Bonaparte who scowled at him.

"After the Damage Step, Cyclone's effect activates and I have to target one Spell or Trap card on the field and destroy it and, I choose Neo Space," Aster added and cracks appeared in the colorful nebula that surrounded them before it shattered, returning them to the main arena (Flare Neos A: 4600-3700).

"And I end my turn," Aster said.

"Due to Flare Neos's effect, it returns to my Extra Deck during the End Phase if Neo Space isn't in play," Jaden said. "But I chain that effect by activating my face-down, Contact Out. Now while Flare Neos still goes back to Extra Deck, Neos and Flare Scarab come back to my field in his place."

Flare Neos vanished and was replaced with Neos (A: 2500/D: 2000) and Flare Scarab (A: 500-1300/D: 500).

 _Damn._ Aster knew that meant that Flare Neos would, most likely, return to the field during his next turn. At the very least, he knew that Flare Neos would still be too weak to take out his Dogma.

"Not a bad move, though," Jaden added as he drew a card. "But I'm still in this duel, and I can still move on."

"Even if you do create Flare Neos again, it won't be enough to take out my Dogma," Aster scoffed.

"That's what you think," Jaden said. "I Contact Fuse Neos with Flare Scarab again to bring back Flare Neos." In a burst of fire, Flare Neos returned to the field, his power increasing due to there being two Spell or Trap cards on the field (A: 2500-3300/D: 2000).

"Now, it's time to end this duel!" Jaden said, holding up the card he had just drawn and inserting it into his duel disk. "I equip Flare Neos with Elemental Sword!"

Flare Neos was suddenly wielding a black-hilted sword in his hand (A: 3300-3700).

"Even if Dogma's defeated, Aster will still have Life Points left. It's over for Jaden, and the Slifer Dorm," Bonaparte cheered.

"Bonaparte obviously doesn't know the effect of Elemental Sword," Raiden said, rolling his eyes skyward. "And Jaden's got this duel won."

"Yeah, he does," Kasumi said.

Crowler didn't say anything but he could tell that Jaden did have the duel won since he knew Elemental Sword's effect as well.

"You do know I can hear you, right, Professor?" Jaden asked with a raised eyebrow. "And it ain't over yet. When Flare Neos battles a monster with a different attribute, Elemental Sword increases his power by 800. Now, Flare Neos, attack Dogma, Flare Storm!"

Aster's eyes went wide as Flare Neos flew into the air, black fire spiraling around the sword in its hand as it dove toward Dogma. _That means Jaden wins! But Sartorius said that I was destined to win this duel. Is Jaden really more powerful than destiny?_

Flare Neos's blade sank into Dogma and there was a powerful explosion, causing smoke to envelop Aster's side of the field.

 **Aster: 0**

 **Jaden: 250 WINNER**

"That's game," Jaden said with a small salute at Aster.

"He won!" Syrus and Hassleberry cheered, hugging each other and then quickly let go once they realized who they were hugging.

"That was a splendid duel, Jaden, Aster," Bastion said.

Raiden smiled. "Congrats, Judai," he murmured.

"Way to go, Jaden!" Kasumi called.

"Nice job, Jay. Now Slifer Red is safe for now," Alexis said with a smile.

On the duel platform, Aster was walking up to join Jaden. "Jaden, I lose for today," Aster said. "But it doesn't mean that D-Heroes lose. It's just my skill that is imperfect."

"Of course," Jaden said. "Nobody thinks D-Heroes are weak. Everybody has their own hero, the strongest hero for themselves. Let's not count our first duel, okay? We're even now."

"Yeah. One day, I'll clear it with you." Aster turned around and walked away.

Meanwhile, in the stands, Bonaparte and Crowler were surprised by Aster's defeat.

"I've got a self-contradictory feeling," Bonaparte said, "for 'Aster lost so that my lie won't be exposed'. I don't know whether I should feel lucky."

"All in all, the abolishment of Slifer Red will be postponed," Crowler said.

"Hey."

Crowler and Bonaparte turned and jumped when they found Aster standing there.

"I forgot one thing," Aster said. "I'll make the school my base, but the pro league is busy. I can't come frequently." He closed his eyes and then walked away.

"No way," Bonaparte said.

"Good luck with that," Crowler said with a nervous smile.

 **. . .**

Aster left the main building into the fog-shrouded main walkway, pulling out his phone and calling his manager, only to discover that the phone was disconnected for some reason. He frowned as he lowered the phone. "Sartorius has disappeared?" he murmured out loud. "I have to ask him something. That man said 'Society of Light'. What are you planning, Sartorius?"

He lifted his head and started walking again. "But as long as this school is here, I'll see you again," he said to himself softly. "Together with the duelist who overcomes your prophecies."

 **. . .**

' _I_ _need to take control, Jaden,_ ' Haou said later that day. Jaden was relaxing on his bed, having told his friends that, after spending the last couple of days roaming the island trying to find the Academy, he wanted some rest, after washing up that was. ' _There_ _is something that I have to do._ '

' _Take_ _control? What are you talking about?_ ' Yubel demanded, materializing in spirit form next to Jaden's bed. ' _What_ _have you been up to, Haou?_ '

"He's been helping me with my powers, Yubel," Jaden said. "Since the Light's back, I need to know as much as I can about my powers and, when I couldn't interact with you, he was the only one left who could help me and I told him that he could take control as long as no one else was nearby."

' _You. Did. What?!_ ' Yubel looked shocked.

Jaden sat up. "Calm down, Yubel. It really wasn't that bad," he assured her. "Even if I can't remember what happens when he's in control, for some reason."

Yubel glared, though Jaden knew it wasn't directed at him.

' _Oh don't give me that look,_ ' Haou scoffed. ' _There_ _are side-effects to taking control. Now, Jaden, if you would be so kind, this is important._ '

Jaden nodded and was quick to fall unconscious as Haou took control. Haou stood up, picked up Yubel's card, and smirked.

Yubel scowled in fury. ' _You're_ _not letting me go along with you, are you?_ ' she asked.

"Of course not. The more people who know, the less likely it will be kept a secret," Haou said, placing the card on the desk before he strode out of the room, knowing that Yubel wouldn't be able to follow him since he didn't have her card.

He made his way down the hall toward a certain door and raised a hand to knock. There was a moment of silence before the door opened.

Golden eyes locked with gray.

"I would like to speak to you…in private," Haou said.

The door opened fully. "Come in," was all that was said.

 **. . .**

 **A/n what do you think?**

 **Blaze: and that was chapter 16**

 **Bakura: yeah, yeah, whatever**

 **Jaden: why do you keep him around, Blaze?**

 **Blaze: he and Ryou are my favorite original** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh**_ **characters**

 **Jaden: oh**

 **Jesse: so what happens next?**

 **Blaze: Crowler versus Bonaparte**

 **Bakura: the readers are probably gonna have to wait three months to get the new chapter**

 **Blaze: it won't be** _ **that**_ **long. I'm gonna try and get it up next week**

 **Bakura: that's what you said last time and look how well** _ **that**_ **turned out**

 **Blaze: oh shut up, Bakura. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	17. The Last Stand

_**Supernatural**_ **reference, however obvious it is, heehee. I love** _ **Supernatural**_ **(and I don't own it, by the way).**

 **Anyway…well, I actually updated in a little over a week (eight days) so that's cool. I doubt the next update is going to be this quick. I want to start getting into the Field Trip arc but I'm still not completely certain of just how it will go.**

 **Bakura: get on with it!**

 **Shut up, Bakura, and go steal something. Anyway, thank you to** _ **ilovevocaloid93, Kamen Rider Necrom, NickStriker, EndlessNight025, Team5dsforever, JD98, a1993, decode9, Nightshade929,**_ **and** _ **bobmanv2.0**_ **for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

 **And, as usual, a huge thank you to** _ **EndlessNight025**_ **for being an awesome beta-reader.**

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

 **17**

 **The Last Stand**

Alexis rested her head on Jaden's shoulder as her boyfriend's hand carded through her hair. She listened as Jaden explained what happened to him while he was in Neo Space, as well as how he had gained the cards and his ability to see his duel spirits again. A day had gone by since Jaden's duel against Aster, and Alexis could tell that Jaden was happy to be back. She was happy that he was back; she had gotten over her anger and worry over him leaving without telling anyone, especially now that she understood, somewhat, why he had done it.

 _But why didn't he ask us for help?_ she thought.

"So you left to get answers," Syrus said.

Jaden nodded.

"How did you get to this Neo Space?" Arina asked curiously.

"Got hit by a shooting star," Jaden said with a shrug and, when he saw the disbelievingly looks being thrown his way, he added, "I'm serious."

"Well, never mind that, so those Neo-Spacians were the cards that you created for that contest?" Kasumi asked.

"Yup. Never thought I'd get to see them again after they were launched into space but, eh, I've gotten used to all the weird things that happen around me," Jaden said.

"Why did you leave without telling anyone?" Alexis asked.

"It was kinda a last minute decision and I knew you would try to stop me, or Raiden would, anyway."

"Of course I would, especially since you had no idea where you were going and have a very bad sense of direction. You probably got lost trying to find your way back to the academy," Raiden huffed.

Jaden's cheeks reddened and he looked away.

Kasumi chuckled. "You did, didn't you?"

Jaden didn't answer, which just caused Kasumi to laugh again.

Alexis smiled to herself, a light chuckle escaping her lips, though she covered her mouth to hide it when Jaden pouted at her. She gave him a smile and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to her boyfriend's heartbeat. It was relaxing.

She found that, while she had been worried, she was happy that her boyfriend was back.

"Well, on a lighter note, at least Crowler and Bonaparte might stop with their attempts to take down this dorm," Bastion said.

"I hope so," Alexis said. _Though Bonaparte seems incredibly stubborn. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried something else,_ she thought.

"Well, it's a nice day outside, so why don't we get some fresh air?" Celina suggested, standing up and grabbing Kyle's hand, pulling him up with her, but not releasing the hand.

"Sounds good to me," Syrus said, getting to his feet.

The gang all agreed and walked out of the Slifer Red Dorm where they were joined by Hikari. "Hey, guys," she greeted them, casting a glance at Kasumi, who avoided her look, that feeling of resentment welling up inside.

"Hey, Hikari," Celina greeted her while Jaden cast a sidelong look at Kasumi. Alexis also glanced at Kasumi, wondering just what had happened between her and Hikari that would result in her giving her twin the cold shoulder. Sure, they weren't as close as expected but there never was this kind of tension between them before.

"I just realized we're missing some people," Jaden noted. "Where's Chazz?"

The gang was silent for a long moment before Arina sighed. "We don't know what happened to Chazz," she admitted, sounding sad. "But he's been acting…uh…"

"Like a jerk," Kasumi put in.

"Well, he's always been like that. He's just…well…crazy now and none of us know why," the Fairy duelist finished.

"That explains why he was rather cold towards me earlier today," Jaden said, frowning and wondering just what was going on with his foster brother.

"It's been going on since the day I dueled Sachio," Raiden said, thoughtfully.

"Sachio?"

"Yeah. He's a manager and a pretty good duelist. I added some new cards to my deck some time before I dueled him so it was nice getting to test them out," Raiden added.

"Oh. But Chazz has been acting like that since then?"

"Yeah."

"When was this?" Alexis asked, glancing at the brothers curiously. She hadn't heard anything about this duel earlier.

"While we were looking for Jaden in the forest," Raiden said softly.

"Oh."

While they spoke, Jaden was deep in thought. _Have you sensed anything, Haou? Yubel?_

' _There_ _are some traces of the Light on the island, but it seems muted, hidden, and I don't know if that was the Champion's fault or not,_ ' Yubel admitted.

' _I've only sensed traces as if someone possessed by the Light, or the Champion himself, was on the island for a brief time, but nothing concrete,_ ' Haou said. Jaden frowned; he had this odd feeling that Haou wasn't telling him everything.

 _Do you think that the Light is what has caused Chazz's change?_ Jaden asked silently.

' _It's_ _possible,_ ' Yubel said.

Haou gave the equivalent of a mental shrug.

"Hey, why don't we go to the beach?" Celina suggested when the silence stretched onward for several minutes. "I think that's where Atticus went. Now that he's out of that splint, he's surfing again."

The gang agreed and headed toward the beach, though Raiden paused and then glanced at Jaden. "Hey, Judai, Dr. Nakamura…do you think she'll take a walk-in appointment today?" he asked.

"I'm sure she will. Why?" _Has he finally decided to see a psychologist?_

"I suppose…I guess…it can't hurt, right?" Raiden said.

That was what Jaden and Kasumi had been telling Raiden since the beginning but he kept those words to himself, just grateful that Raiden seemed to have finally realized that he needed someone to talk to, someone who could help. Just talking with family and friends wasn't really enough to really come to terms with what happened over the summer.

"I'll let the others know where you're going," Jaden said.

Raiden nodded and gave him a smile before making his way toward the main building while Jaden caught up with his friends.

"Where'd Raiden go?" Syrus asked.

"He's going to talk to Dr. Nakamura," Jaden said.

"Finally. I was giving him his space and all that but I was getting this lose to calling Mom and having her talk to him," Kasumi said.

Just as Celina had said, Atticus was happily surfing and waving to Jasmine and Mindy who were also there. He then spotted the gang and, before long, he was back on the beach, walking over to join the gang.

"Hiya, Jaden, welcome back," he greeted the younger brunet.

"Hey, Atticus," Jaden replied.

"I heard ya beat Aster Phoenix in a duel, congrats!"

"Thanks."

 **. . .**

A few hours later, within the conference room in the main building, Crowler and Bonaparte were discussing the Slifer Red Dorm situation with the rest of the staff listening in but not saying anything at the moment. But then that could be because the tension between Crowler and Bonaparte was almost tangible.

"You said Slifer Red was to be abolished? What's going on?" Crowler asked.

"The existence of Slifer Red is of no value to this academy," Bonaparte replied.

"How can you say that?"

"Our school will follow the direction of elite cultivation. So we don't allow the students to be rotted third-rates," Bonaparte said.

"It' not like that. They're not rotted third-rates," Crowler said. "I absolutely disagree with the abolishment."

The tension grew stronger, though Satyr, Stein, Fontaine, and the other staff members just sweatdropped at the argument while Conway attempted to interrupt the conversation but kept getting out-shouted.

"First of all," Crowler went on, "the vice chancellor's tone is always as if it's absolute. As if he's great or something. It's quite irritating."

"Talk about yourself, Temporary Chancellor. That's just strange," Bonaparte retorted. He sat back in his seat and added, "But now you're going to break your promise. What's wrong? If you've got any reason to object to the abolishment, say it, within four-hundred words."

"Within four hundred words?" Crowler repeated. He sat down. "All in all, I won't let you, Vice Chancellor, win."

"Since you have no proper reason, Slifer Red will be abolished," Bonaparte said.

"Grr."

"Would you two be quiet?" Conway finally snapped, causing both of them to glare at him but he met their glares and added, "As Slifer Headmaster, I can't allow you to just take it down, Bonaparte. According to the school charter, so long as a dorm has a headmaster, you can't take it down."

"Ha, I have someone else on my side," Crowler stated.

"Spare me the legal talk, Conway," Bonaparte snapped back. "You weren't even there to support your dorm yesterday."

"I would have gone had I not had a family matter to handle, but don't think I don't care about those students. They have every right to be here, contrary to what you believe," Conway snapped.

"They're blights that need to be removed."

"They're children who just want to learn how to be better duelists and learn how to enter the Pro Leagues."

"They'll never amount to anything."

"How do you know that? What about Jaden Yuki? He's a Slifer and, according to many reports, he's still the best duelist at this school!"

"So what? Just because one student is good doesn't mean the others are good. In fact, none of the other students are good duelists."

"I beg to differ. I happen to know one of those duelists is a good duelist, because he actually won a tournament. The only reason he's in Slifer is because he didn't do that well on the written exam."

"Then he's just as bad as the other Slackers in that dorm."

"Not everyone can do well on written tests but he still knows his stuff."

"You're talking about Justin Ray, aren't you?" Crowler said. "He's actually pretty smart, but he doesn't do well on tests, which is actually pretty common."

"So what?" Bonaparte sneered.

"You are incredibly stubborn, you know that?" Conway said coolly. "You know, it's people like you that I can't stand the most." He felt worried about what would happen to Slifer Red when he had to leave; the family emergency that had come up, and was the reason why he had been unable to attend the duel the day before, was getting more serious, and Conway knew that he might have to end up leaving before the school year ended.

 _Perhaps I can call in a favor to get another headmaster to come in and help me out and then take over when I have to leave,_ he thought. It was an idea, and there was someone that might be willing to take the job. That was supposing he was willing to take a break from the Pro Leagues but, at the very least, Conway could ask.

"Why don't we settle this the simple way?" Crowler stated, folding his arms across the chest. "The way all things are solved here."

Bonaparte grinned. "Fine by me. Who's my opponent?" he asked.

Crowler turned to Conway. "I want to shut him up, so I'm taking him on," he said firmly.

"Fine," Conway said, though he wasn't stupid. He knew that Crowler wasn't doing this for Slifer, at least not entirely, but he would let him have his shot at Bonaparte. If he lost then Conway would step in.

 **. . .**

"You're never going to learn, are you?" Justin asked, glancing at Dante, who was limping after a run in with Jasmine and Mindy.

"Probably not," Dante said as the two of them made their way toward the lounge area of the Slifer Red Dorm after a day of classes. As they walked, they ran into Kira and Hikari, the only two girls in Slifer Red. Justin had to wonder why they had decided to start out at Slifer Red when they could have easily gone to Obelisk Blue. If he had the choice, he would go to Obelisk in an instant, as long as he earned his way into the dorm.

 _Maybe that's why,_ he thought.

"Hey, Hikari, Kira," he greeted them.

"Oh, hey, Justin," Kira said. "How was your day?"

"Good."

"That's good." Kira glanced to her side and said, "This is payback, isn't it?"

Justin blinked, wondering just who the black-haired duelist was talking to.

"Who're you even talking to, pretty lady?" Dante asked.

"Oh, my duel spirit," Kira said with a shrug.

"Duel spirit?" Dante stared at her like she had grown a second head, clearly as confused as Justin was by the mention of something that seemed oddly supernatural and not at all real.

"Yup. So you heading to the Slifer Red Dorm?"

"Yeah," Justin said, puzzling over the mention of the duel spirits. "Um, what exactly are duel spirits?"

"They're spirits associated with duel monster cards," Kira said as if that explained everything, which it didn't.

"Um, that doesn't really explain what they are," Justin said.

"I can't explain it that well," Kira said. "They're just…spirits, like ghosts I guess you can say. I dunno. I never knew they existed myself until they showed up. Some people can just see them, Raiden, Jaden, and Kasumi can."

 _Sounds like she's being haunted when she explains it like that,_ Justin thought, casting a sidelong glance at Dante who was still puzzled.

"There's no way ghosts exist, right? It's just supernatural stuff that appears on, well, _Supernatural._ Do we need to get the Winchesters down here?" Dante said.

Kira chuckled. "Don't be silly. It's nothing like that. They're my friends, nothing like those malevolent spirits found on _Supernatural,_ " she said.

"Um, okay?" Dante shrugged and, apparently, decided not to question it any further. Justin did the same and the four of them walked toward the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Wait, what? Slifer Red is going to be abolished?" Jaden was exclaiming as soon as Justin, Dante, Kira, and Hikari entered the lounge. Justin studied the situation, noting that Syrus was out of breath, and everyone else was staring wide-eyed.

"That's impossible," Bastion said.

"But I thought Jaden defeating Aster stopped that from happening," Arina said, confused.

"That's what I thought, too," Celina admitted.

"That's a shock," Hassleberry said.

"Is what you said true?" Alexis asked.

"It's true," Syrus said. "Both Crowler and Conway tried to challenge it, but Bonaparte got the upper hand."

"Man, what an unreliable guy at such a time," Bastion said.

"For real," Hassleberry agreed.

"Okay, what just happened?" Justin asked.

The others turned to him and Syrus said, "I overheard Crowler and Bonaparte arguing about the destruction of the Slifer Red Dorm," and explained what happened.

"What are we gonna do?" Justin asked with a frown. "We can't just let them do this, can we?"

"Is there anything we can do?" Kira asked. "Especially if Jaden beating Aster didn't stop Bonaparte's plan."

No one had an answer to that. Justin was just as at a loss as the rest of the Slifers gathered around.

Noise came to them from outside and the gang hurried out to find Crowler, Bonaparte, and Conway, the former two of who were arguing, heading toward them.

"Anyway, I won't let you abolish Slifer Red," Crowler declared.

"No. I said we would abolish it, and we will," Bonaparte retorted.

"Then just get it over with in a duel," Conway said dully, sounding utterly bored.

A while later, Bonaparte and Crowler were standing across from each other, about to begin, while Conway was standing nearby with the rest of the group, looking irritated.

"You okay, Professor?" Justin asked.

"Fine. Crowler and Bonaparte were arguing the entire way from the main building and I'm getting a headache," Conway said.

Raiden joined them at that moment and Justin noticed that he seemed incredibly relaxed.

"Hey, Rai," Jaden said with a smile.

"Judai," Raiden said.

"You look so much more relaxed," Kasumi noted.

"Talking with Dr. Nakamura…it actually did help a bit," Raiden admitted. "Not a lot, but she told me that it's gonna take time and more than one session. So what's going on?"

"Crowler and Bonaparte are dueling with the Slifer Red Dorm on the line," Jaden explained.

"Why? I thought that was solved with your duel against Aster."

"That's what we thought, too," Syrus admitted.

"This time, Crowler's on our side, right?" Syrus asked.

"Will we be okay?" Hassleberry wondered.

"Crowler's a pretty strong duelist," Jaden said. "It's bound to be a good duel."

"Hey, what's that?" Kasumi said suddenly and the gang turned to find that on one side of the Slifer Red Dorm were some construction workers who were stretching while, on the order, was a power shovel.

"What's that doing here?" Syrus asked.

"Who knows?" Arina said with a shrug.

"You, Crowler, are a peeper. I didn't expect you would undertake the humiliation of failure for those slackers," Bonaparte declared.

"Tch. What are you saying? It's you who should be humiliated," Crowler snapped.

"If you're going to quit, it's not too late. Those guys are of no use."

Jaden glanced at his friends and siblings. "Does he mean us?" he wondered.

"Apparently," Syrus said.

"Shut up!" Crowler growled, startling the spectators. "I don't care about them. I just can't endure the way you're talking." Jaden and the gang face-faulted at Crowler's words while Justin heard Conway sigh.

"Those are some words. Then we've got to settle this," Bonaparte said, activating his duel disk.

"Everything will be up to this," Crowler agreed, also activating his duel disk.

"Duel!" They shouted as they drew their opening hands.

 **Crowler: 8000**

 **Bonaparte: 8000**

"My turn! I draw," Bonaparte said and a card popped out of his deck holder. He then picked another card in his hand. "I activate Pot of Greed."

He drew two cards and added, "Next, I activate Restructer Revolution, inflicting 200 damage to you for each card in your hand."

A series of fire bolts shot toward Crowler.

 **Crowler: 7000**

 **Bonaparte: 8000**

"Also, since you lost Life Points, I'm going to dismantle a corresponding proportion of the Red dorm," Bonaparte said. Immediately, the power shovel moved forward and took out a portion of the Red dorm.

Justin watched, wide-eyed, at the debris that fell to the ground. _I can't believe he would go this far just to get rid of the dorm,_ he thought with a shake of his head.

"So that's what that power shovel's for," Syrus exclaimed.

"Wonderful! Every time you lose points, the red dorm will be destroyed a bit," Bonaparte said with a satisfied grin.

"I will never allow you to dismantle the Red dorm," Crowler growled.

"But that is exactly what's happening. Next, I summon Toy Soldier in Attack Mode, set three cards facedown and end my turn," Bonaparte said and a small toy soldier with a toy gun appeared on the field (A: 800/D: 300).

 _He must have something planned with that card. Why else would he summon it in Attack Mode?_ Justin thought, studying the card.

"My turn, I draw," Crowler said, a bit irritated, as a card popped out of his deck holder as well. "I activate Graceful Charity." He drew three cards and then discarded two. "Next, I activate Premature Burial and pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon The Trojan Horse in Attack Mode."

 **Crowler: 6200**

 **Bonaparte: 8000**

A moment later, a large wooden horse galloped onto the field from a burst of light, letting out a _neigh_ as it came to a stop (A: 1600/D: 1200).

"Well, you just lost more Life Points, thus another portion of the dorm will be taken out," Bonaparte and, once again, the power shovel crashed into the red dorm.

"The duel will still go on," Crowler said. "The Trojan Horse can be used as two sacrifices when it acts as a sacrifice to summon Earth-attribute monster. So I sacrifice it in order to summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

The Trojan Horse was enveloped in a burst of light and, in its place, a large golem made entirely out of gears rose out of the ground, its limbs straightening and its head lifting. Its single crimson eye gleamed as it rose to its full height, towering over the duelists (A: 3000/D: 3000).

"Cool!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"Hmm, is Ancient Gear Golem disdaining my army?" Bonaparte asked. "Then I'll make it the target of the cannon and enhance the morale."

"What do you mean?" Crowler asked.

"I activate my trap: Toy Cannon," Bonaparte said, revealing his face-down and a cannon appeared on the field. "This card switches your monster's position to Defense Mode."

A cannonball was fired at Ancient Gear Golem, crashing into him. A surge of electricity erupted around it, forcing it into a kneeling position with its arms crossed in front of him. Crowler was knocked to the ground as a result.

"And this card takes away 400 Life Points from the opponent," Bonaparte added.

 **Crowler: 5800**

 **Bonaparte: 8000**

"Now, power shovel, destroy the dorm," Bonaparte ordered and the power shovel took out yet another portion of the dorm, causing debris to fall to the ground.

"What a beautiful scene," Bonaparte said as Crowler got to his feet.

"Slifer Red. You're like rotten oranges before the perfect elites," he said. "Too fragile to bear a punch."

"We're not fragile," Justin muttered. The only reason he was a Slifer was because he hadn't done that well on the written exam and that wasn't entirely his fault. He always has had a problem taking tests; he was a good student and always got good grades on homework assignments and even studied for tests. But, once it was placed in front of him, most of the time, he would completely forget everything he had studied. He had more than made up for it when he won the practical portion of the test though, yet that was mostly sheer determination.

He wanted to prove that Pegasus hadn't made a mistake when he chose to pay for him to attend Duel Academy.

" _But why me?" Justin asked with a frown as he looked up at the tall, silver-haired form of Maximillian Pegasus. "I get that I have potential, but I'm sure there are plenty of others who show the same sort of potential. Why are you giving me this offer?"_

 _Pegasus smiled. "Perhaps it's simply because I've actually seen your desire to win and to become great in action, Justin-boy. Your win here proves that," he said. "It's more of a scholarship, anyway. It's not uncommon for minor league tournament winners to get scholarships to attend dueling schools that will help them when they enter the pro leagues. This one is simply one that I so happen to fund and get the honor of choosing the recipient of."_

 _"It's such a wonderful opportunity, Justin. You should accept it," Justin's mother, Susan Ray, said with a smile and placing a hand on Justin's shoulder, causing him to glance at her. "I know you've been wanting to go to Duel Academy anyway."_

 _"You'll still have to take the entrance exams, however, Justin-boy," Pegasus said. "And if you don't pass those then you'll lose the scholarship but I have faith that you will pass it with flying colors. Good luck, Justin-boy."_

Justin hadn't passed the test with flying colors but, at least, he had gotten into the academy. Now he just had to work through the ranks, but he knew that his life at Duel Academy was riding on the duel he was currently watching.

"I activate my Trap Gulliver Chain and target Ancient Gear Golem. Now, if you switch your Ancient Gear Golem to Attack Mode, it and Gulliver Chain will be destroyed," Bonaparte said and a series of silver chains wrapped themselves around Ancient Gear Golem, pinning him in his place. "That monster is like a puppet now."

Crowler grounded his teeth together. "I end my turn," he said.

"Crowler summoning Ancient Gear Golem at the price of his Life Points was incredible, but…" Bastion trailed off.

"Yes, but Bonaparte sealed him at once, as expected," Alexis said.

"Good luck, Temporary Chancellor Crowler," the gang shouted at Crowler.

"'Temporary' is not necessary," Crowler muttered.

"My turn, draw," Bonaparte said, drawing a card. "I activate Toy Soldier's effect to Special Summon two more Toy Soldiers in Attack Mode."

Two more toy soldiers appeared on the field (A: 800/D: 300) x2.

"But Temporary Chancellor Crowler, do you know the necessary abilities in battle?" Bonaparte asked.

"What?"

"If you don't know, let me teach you. One, battle effectiveness; two, mobility, and the most important thing, determination," Bonaparte said. "But it's unfortunate, Temporary Chancellor Crowler, who is possessed by keeping Slifer Red, doesn't have the three abilities."

Gritting his teeth, Crowler said, "You're not going to shut up unless I stop you, right? Save it until you win."

"I activate the Spell Forced March," Bonaparte said. "By cutting their attack in half for this turn, I can attack you directly. Guards, ready?" The toy soldiers got ready to march. "Everybody, advance! The target, Temporary Chancellor Crowler. Begin march." The toy soldiers began to march across the field toward Crowler. However, they only got part of the way to Crowler before they got tired and began to lean on each other, panting heavily (A: 800-400) x3.

"Looks like that forced march only hurt you," Crowler said mockingly.

"I both understand and know this," Bonaparte said.

"Both…" Hassleberry began.

"…understand…" Syrus went on.

"…and know?" Bastion echoed.

Kasumi and Justin facepalmed.

"Don't those mean the same thing?" Kira asked bluntly.

"No, they're antonyms of each other," Justin said dryly.

"Well, no need to be sarcastic."

"Sorry. That happens a lot," Justin said sheepishly.

"I activate the Spell Fife and Drum Corps! This doubles the Attack of all of my Toy Soldiers until the End Phase," Bonaparte said and a group of toy soldiers playing drums marched toward the tired triplets (A: 400-800) x3.

"Double?!" Crowler exclaimed.

"All! Ready to shoot at the target! Target! Fire!" Bonaparte ordered. The first cork hit Crowler in the shoulder, the second one in the face, and the third between the legs.

"Ouch!" Crowler groaned.

 **Crowler: 3400**

 **Bonaparte: 8000**

"That looks painful," Hassleberry said as every guy in the group cringed in sympathy.

"Your Life Points are like a candle in the wind," Bonaparte said.

"I can't lose. I believe that education should allow the students to develop their strong suits," Crowler said, though he was still crouched on the ground in pain.

"Is this supposed to be touching?" Bastion asked as everyone sweatdropped.

The power shovel then took out another chunk of the building.

Crowler glanced at the Red dorm as Bonaparte revealed his face-down.

"I also activate my Trap, Unequal Treaty," Bonaparte said. "Now every time you draw, you take 100 points of damage and I recover 100 Life Points. A beautiful unequal treaty. I set this card facedown and end my turn."

He laughed and added, "I've carefully analyzed your tactics, Temporary Chancellor Crowler."

Crowler gritted his teeth, looking like he was about ready to give up.

"Do your best, Chancellor Crowler," Jaden suddenly called out.

Crowler glanced toward the gang.

"You taught us that, remember?" Jaden said. "That we should never give up no matter the duelist we encounter, and that's what makes a real duelist."

Crowler frowned a little.

"Yeah, you told us whatever the crisis you're confronting, just believe in your deck and you'll see the light for sure," Hikari said. "So listen to your own advice, Chancellor Crowler."

"Yeah, you can do this. Just don't give up. What's left of the Slifer Dorm will be in pieces if you lose, after all," Kira said.

"Little blunt there at the end," Justin noted.

Kira shrugged.

Crowler smiled a little and then closed his eyes for a moment before turning his attention back to Bonaparte, opening his eyes as he said, "I learned something important from my students again."

"What are you going on about?" Bonaparte asked. "It's the teacher's duty to guide the students."

"Perhaps, to a certain degree. Until now, I've educated many students and I've learned a lot from them. Yes. Every day, I grow with my students."

"So what?"

"Next, I'll show you the answer," Crowler said. "My turn, I draw."

"Unequal Treaty is activated," Bonaparte said.

 **Crowler: 3300**

 **Bonaparte: 8100**

"Your victory is already an impossibility," Bonaparte added.

"He sure is confident," Justin said. "Though Crowler's still good on Life Points."

"Arrogance is more like it," Conway said, breaking his silence.

"Yeah. Though the gap's still pretty large," Dante mused.

 _And I get this feeling Bonaparte has something else up his sleeve. Why else would he believe that he had this duel won?_ Justin thought and studied the field, taking note of the face-down on Bonaparte's field. He had a feeling that card was why he felt so confident.

"A true duelist won't give up until the very end," Crowler declared and held out the card he drew. "I activate Geartown!"

A moment later, the field changed so that they were in the middle of what looked like a factory. Gears turned around them, grinding against each other and smoke jutted out of the factory. There were buildings in which were turning gears lining the area and gear-shaped spotlights dotted the cloudy sky that covered the two duelists.

"With this in play, I can summon Ancient Gear monsters with one less tribute and, because of that, I can bring out my Ancient Gear Beast without tribute!"

The gears began working and, a moment later, a mechanical beast with sabertooth-like fangs appeared on the field. It growled as it crouched down, baring its fangs as if it was preparing to attack (A: 2000/D: 2000).

"I activate my face-down, Ceasefire. This inflicts 500 damage to you for each Effect Monster on the field, and there are currently five!" Bonaparte declared, revealing his face-down. Crowler's eyes widened as five shots were fired toward him. He was struck in both shoulders, his chest, and his upper arms, and was sent skidding backwards.

 **Crowler: 800**

 **Bonaparte: 8100**

"Well, I'm not done yet," Crowler said, straightening and dusting himself off as if unfazed by the damage he had just taken that had put him even further behind in terms of winning. The gap was huge and Justin was starting to wonder if Crowler would be able to come back from this. "I activate Ancient Gear Tank and equip it onto Ancient Gear Beast, increasing its Attack by 600."

A tank rolled out onto the field from a burst of light. The beast jumped onto it, crouched on top of it, though it didn't look all that comfortable. (A: 2000-2600).

"Battle! Get rid of that toy," Crowler ordered and the tank charged forward, gliding past the Toy Soldier and the Ancient Gear Beast lashed out with a claw, snagging the Toy Soldier and throwing it off the field where it shattered into a thousand pixels.

 **Crowler: 800**

 **Bonaparte: 6300**

"If the Vice Chancellor is going to destroy it, I'll rebuild it," Crowler said and then turned to the construction workers. "Come on, you guys."

"Go! It's our show time," the construction workers stated and immediately began working on repairing the damage. Justin blinked, wondering just how this was possible. They must have had a lot of caffeine, or something, to be able to work that fast.

"Those guys work fast," Kasumi mused, watching the repairs get done.

"Uh huh," Dante said with a nod. "Just what the hell are they on to be able to work that fast?"

"Caffeine," Kira said bluntly.

"My money's on drugs," Justin said and everyone looked at him. "What?"

"I end my turn," Crowler said.

"Useless struggles. My draw," Bonaparte said and glanced at the card he retrieved. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot," he added and they each drew three cards; Unequal Treaty's effect then activated.

 **Crowler: 700**

 **Bonaparte: 6400**

"Next, I activate Crowning of the Emperor and tribute a Toy Soldier to Special Summon Toy Emperor in Attack Mode."

The Toy Soldier was enveloped in light and replaced by a regal-looking toy sitting on top of a horse. He held his sword high and his lips were pulled into a stern frown as he gazed across the field at his opponent (A: 2300/D: 800).

"I also activate Gift of the Martyr and send my other Toy Soldier to the Graveyard to increase Toy Emperor's Attack by the Attack of Toy Soldier."

Toy Soldier dissolved into particles that washed over the Toy Emperor (A: 2300-3100).

"Toy Emperor, attack Ancient Gear Beast," Bonaparte ordered and Toy Emperor immediately charged forward. He jumped into the air and, as he glided down toward Ancient Gear Beast, he, with a battle cry, swung his blade and sliced through the beast as he shot past it. The beast growled in pain and then shattered, showering Toy Emperor in golden pixels.

 **Crowler: 200**

 **Bonaparte: 6400**

The power shovel again took out another portion of the dorm.

"When Ancient Gear Tank is sent to the Graveyard, you take 600 points of damage," Crowler said.

 **Crowler: 200**

 **Bonaparte: 5800**

The builders immediately began repairing the damage.

"I will activate a monster effect as well," Bonaparte said. "When Toy Emperor destroys an opposing monster, I may add a Trap Card to my hand."

He grinned when he saw the card and then inserted it, as well as another, into his duel disk.

"I set two cards and end my turn."

"Wait, he's smiling," Hassleberry said.

"Those are definitely Trap Cards," Syrus said.

"Something like Trap Hole, I'd expect. It's the last punch," Bastion said.

"Not yet," Jaden said. "We still don't know."

"My turn, I draw," Crowler said.

"And Unequal Treaty takes away another 100 of your Life Points," Bonaparte said.

 **Crowler: 100**

 **Bonaparte: 5900**

"Ha, you only have 100 points left, meaning you will have nothing next turn," Bonaparte said.

Crowler glanced at the card he had drawn before picking another card. "I activate Heavy Storm!"

Bonaparte's eyes widened as strong gusts of wind surged across the field, destroying all Spells and Traps on the field. Geartown shattered, sending pieces of metal and gears flying in all directions.

"And since Geartown was destroyed, I can Special Summon an Ancient Gear from my hand, Deck or Graveyard, and I'll go with Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!"

Weaving its way onto the field was a large machine dragon made out of gears. It was gray and its eyes were yellow. As it rose into the air, it spread its wings and let out a mighty roar (A: 3000/D: 2000).

"Whoa, sweet monster," Jaden said.

"Uh huh," Kira said with a nod.

"Next, I summon Ancient Gear Soldier," Crowler said and a smaller version of Ancient Gear Golem appeared on the field (A: 1300/D: 1300). "And, now that I don't have to worry about Gulliver Chain, I switch Ancient Gear Golem to Attack Mode."

Ancient Gear Golem stood up.

"Now, Ancient Gear Golem, attack Toy Emperor!"

The large golem punched the Toy Emperor, sending it flying off the field, where it shattered.

 **Crowler: 100**

 **Bonaparte: 5200**

"Gadjiltron Dragon, attack Bonaparte directly."

The machine dragon unleashed a powerful blast of rusted red energy that struck Bonaparte hard and sent him flying off his feet.

 **Crowler: 100**

 **Bonaparte: 2200**

"Ancient Gear Soldier, attack!"

The soldier charged forward and struck Bonaparte as well when he got to his feet and knocked him back off them.

 **Crowler: 100**

 **Bonaparte: 900**

"Close, but no cigar. I still have Life Points left," Bonaparte said.

"No, this is it," Crowler said with a grin as he held up a card in his hand. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Flash Fusion! I use it to fuse Ancient Gear Golem, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon and Ancient Gear Soldier."

The three aforementioned Ancient Gear Monsters jumped into the swirling vortex that appeared in the air above Crowler.

"I Fusion Summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler declared.

An explosion of light nearly blinded everyone as a large golem appeared on the field behind Crowler; it was made up of parts of all of its Fusion Materials and rose up higher than the original Ancient Gear Golem, its red eyes fixed on a shocked Bonaparte (A: 4400/D: 3400).

"Whoa! Look at that! It's huge," Syrus exclaimed.

"Man, this must be Crowler's new ace," Jaden said.

"Nice! Crowler's got this duel won!" Kira cheered.

"Guess I won't get the chance to duel Bonaparte myself. Oh well. At least the Slifer Red Dorm is safe," Conway said.

"Now, this is the last battle! Now, you'll regret calling my important students rotten oranges! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, attack Bonaparte directly," Crowler ordered and Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem struck, landing a punch against Bonaparte that threw him off his feet and knocked out the last of his Life Points.

 **Crowler: 100 WINNER**

 **Bonaparte: 0**

"That's it!" Crowler said.

"He did it!" Kasumi said.

"He won!" Alexis said.

"Congrats, Chancellor," Justin called.

"Wonderful job, Temporary Chancellor," Jaden said, giving Crowler a two-fingered salute.

Crowler was about to do the same but stopped himself in time. "'Temporary' is not necessary," he said.

"I gotta look at ya with new eyes now," Hassleberry said.

"Guess I underestimated ya," Kasumi said.

"Congrats on winning, Chancellor," Kyle said.

Later, the construction workers had finished with the repairs and were enjoying some tea and onigiri provided by Dorothy and her employee.

Justin chewed thoughtfully on his onigiri as he wandered away from the other students. He sat down on the cliff overlooking the ocean and gazed up at the sky above his head.

"You okay, Justin?" Dante asked, taking a seat beside Justin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just glad I'm not gonna get kicked off this island," Justin said, finishing the onigiri and leaning back on his elbows.

"I think all the Slifers are grateful for that," Dante mused. He stood up and stretched, casting a sidelong glance at Crowler who was still talking with Jaden and the others and then starting to walk off.

"Where're you going?" Justin asked.

Dante grinned.

"On second thought, I don't wanna know," Justin said and Dante laughed as he jogged away.

 **. . .**

 **A/n what do you think?**

 **Blaze. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Bakura: (firing arrows off a tall building) eh, it was okay**

 **Blaze: I'm scared to ask but…just who are you firing at?**

 **V.V.: STOP FIRING ARROWS AT ME!**

 **Blaze: hey, Bakura, use these arrows (hands Bakura flaming arrows)**

 **Bakura: (grins, takes flaming arrows, and starts firing them at V.V.)**

 **V.V.: STOP IT!**

 **Lelouch: (pushes Charles into flight path of arrows and watches while eating popcorn, a sadistic smirk on his face)**

 **Suzaku: sadist**

 **Lelouch: when it comes to the bastard Emperor and the bastard V.V., I don't deny it**

 **Suzaku: (sighs)**

 **Marik: so is a certain favorite original** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh**_ **character getting a more active role?**

 **Blaze: (grins mysteriously but says nothing) finish the chapter, Marik**

 **Marik: (sighs) Blaze hopes that you enjoyed this chapter. As usual, reviews are much appreciated.**


	18. Rise of the White Dorm

**I don't know why but I had some trouble rewriting this chapter. Eh, I got it done, though it took me forever, and I _think_ it's better than the first version. Oh well, I did my best.**

 **Thank you to _bobmanv2.0, EndlessNight025, Lilyqz, Team5dsforever, JD98, Nightshade929, Justrayawsome, decode9, Kamen Rider Necrom, NickStriker, ShadowSpirt020,_ and _ilovevocaloid93_ for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are great.**

 **Well, here is the chapter were the white dorms is created, but not by the person you'd expect. Plot twist! (Chuckle) Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

 **18**

 **Rise of the White Dorm**

Kasumi wandered around the campus, Shire floating alongside her. She really didn't know where she was going at the moment as she was too busy talking with Shire. All around her, students were hanging out with friends or dueling with each other.

"You haven't been around a lot lately," Kasumi commented, studying the small fairy monster that was seated on her shoulder.

' _Yeah, well, I kinda got tired of listening to Chazz constantly talking about the Light. It was getting on my nerves and I just...don't like Chazz at the moment,_ ' Shire admitted.

"I don't think anyone does," Kasumi murmured, thinking to the black-haired duelist who Jaden had asked to be his foster brother and who Arina loved. She knew that Arina was trying to put on a brave face and continue to maintain her cheerfulness but it was clear that she was hurt by Chazz's change.

She clenched her jaw. _That jerk practically broke Arina's heart,_ she thought.

As if just thinking about him brought him up, she spotted the black-haired duelist walking down, gazing up at the sky and seemingly unaware of the wide-berth that the other students were giving him. She narrowed her eyes, studying the boy and decided that she would knock some sense into him and then get him to apologize to Arina. Arina deserved that much, at least, especially after the way Chazz has been treating her the past few days.

"Chazz!" She called, stalking forward.

Chazz turned toward her. "Hello, Kasumi, what brings you here? Come to join the Light with me?" he asked.

"Hell know. I'm here to tell you that you practically broke Arina's heart, you jackass," Kasumi said flatly.

Chazz's eyes flickered slightly with an emotion that was gone so quickly that Kasumi couldn't make it out. Then a smirk crossed his lips as he folded his arms across his chest. "Is that all you wanted to tell me? Because if that's it, I have more important places to be," he said.

"Damn it, Chazz! I want you to apologize to her, you jerk," Kasumi exclaimed.

"Apologize?"

"Yes, for breaking her heart." Kasumi activated her duel disk and added, "Let's duel. I win, you apologize to Arina and stop with all this Light bullshit you've been spouting."

"It's not bullshit. Everyone will so see and understand the truth that is the Light. But fine then," Chazz said, activating his own duel disk.

"Duel!" They declared, drawing their opening hands.

 **Chazz: 8000**

 **Kasumi: 8000**

"Since you challenged me, I'm going first," Chazz said and drew a card before glancing at it, adding it to his hand before picking up another one.

"I activate Infernal White. Now I will play with my entire hand revealed but, during each of your Standby Phases, you will take 600 points of damage." His hand was revealed, showing that he had Masked Dragon, Armed Dragon LV5, Mystical Space Typhoon, Armed Dragon LV7, and Creature Swap in his hand.

 _Why would he play with his hand revealed like that, other than to inflict damage to me?_ Kasumi thought in confusion.

"Now, I summon Masked Dragon in Attack Mode, set this card facedown and end my turn," Chazz said and the beige masked dragon appeared on the field, curling on the ground with its wings outspread over him (A: 1400/D: 1100). Due to Chazz's revealed hand, it was easy to figure out what card he had set.

"My turn, I draw," Kasumi said, drawing a card.

"Infernal White's effect activates," Chazz said and a burst of white light struck Kasumi's duel disk.

 **Chazz: 8000**

 **Kasumi: 7400**

"Now I summon Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn in Attack Mode," Kasumi said, not really that fazed by the loss of Life Points. In a burst of light, a young man with purple hair in a ponytail and gold-and-white shin and calve guards on his legs with a purple scarf around his neck appeared on the field, wielding a white-hilted blue blade (A: 1700/D: 1000).

"I didn't know you had a card named after your brother," Chazz mused.

 _Ironically enough, this card's Raiden's favorite out of my entire deck,_ Kasumi thought as she went on with her turn.

"Yeah? Well, he can kick ass just like my brother. I activate the first effect of Raiden, milling two cards. Now, if any Lightsworn monsters are sent to the Graveyard by this effect, this card gains 200 Attack until the end of your turn." She milled two cards; one was Honest while the other was Felis, Lightsworn Archer, increasing Raiden's Attack causing him to glow as he gained the power from the milled Lightsworn monster(A: 1700-1900).

"Also, since it was sent from my Deck to my Graveyard by a monster effect, I can Special Summon Felis to my field," Kasumi added and a cat-like warrior with green hair wielding a gold-and-white bow pounced onto the field , crouching on the ground (A: 1100/D: 2000).

"And now I activate Felis's effect, Tributing it to destroy one monster on your field and then mill three cards," Kasumi added and Felis vanished in a burst of light that also enveloped Masked Dragon, destroying it before Kasumi milled three cards: Solar Recharge, Ehren, and Wulf.

"And since Wulf was sent from my Deck to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon him," she added and her large white-furred Lightsworn Beast appeared on the field with a roar., holding out its claws as if ready to attack (A: 2100/D: 300). "Next, I equip Wulf with Lightsworn Sabre, increasing his Attack by 700."

A gold-hilted blue saber appeared in mid-air and Wulf wrapped a clawed paw around it, growling as its power increased (A: 2100-2800).

"Wulf, attack Chazz directly," Kasumi ordered.

With a roar, Wulf charged forward and struck Chazz with the blue blade.

 **Chazz: 5200**

 **Kasumi: 7400**

"Raiden, attack the jerk, too," the Lightsworn duelist ordered. Raiden immediately charged forward and struck Chazz in the gut with his blue blade before jumping back to Kasumi's side of the field.

 **Chazz: 3300**

 **Kasumi: 7400**

 _Got more than half his Life Points in one turn,_ Kasumi thought as she placed a card facedown, about ready to end his turn but Chazz wasn't having an of that.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down," Chazz said, revealing his face-down and the mini-cyclone spun across the field, destroying her facedown Breakthrough Skill.

"Fine. Since it's my End Phase, due to Raiden's effect, I gotta mill two cards," Kasumi said and milled Call of the Haunted and another Solar Recharge.

"My turn. I draw," Chazz said, drawing a card before inserting it into his duel disk. "I activate Level Down!, reducing the Level of Armed Dragon LV5 in my hand by two. And now I summon him in Attack Mode."

The now Level 3 large, red-and-black armed dragon appeared on the field with a roar (A: 2400/D: 1700).

"Now, I activate Armed Dragon LV5's effect, sending Armed Dragon LV7 in my hand to destroy one monster whose Attack is less than or equal to its Attack, and I choose your Wulf," Chazz stated, discarding the card and Armed Dragon LV5 unleashed a series of sonic disks that surged across the field and cut Wulf into ribbons.

"Now, Armed Dragon LV5, take out Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn. Spiked Spinner!" Chazz commanded. With a roar, the red-and-black dragon flew forward, its spinning arms ramming claws into Raiden, destroying the Hand.

 **Chazz: 3300**

 **Kasumi: 6900**

"And I end my turn, which mean my Armed Dagon LV5 evolves into Armed Dragon LV7," Chazz added.

Armed Dragon LV5 was enveloped in a great burst of dark fire and was replaced by the more menacing and much larger dragon with spikes adorning his entire body (A: 2800/D: 1000).

"I end my turn."

 _That monster's gonna be a pain,_ Kasumi thought as she drew a card.

"Infernal White's effect activates," Chazz said and another burst of white light struck Kasumi's duel disk.

 **Chazz: 3300**

 **Kasumi: 6300**

Kasumi glanced at the card she drew and grinned. _Yeah, I definitely got this,_ she thought. "I activate Foolish Burial to send my Judgment Dragon from my Deck to the Graveyard," she said and did so before adding, "Next, I summon Herald of Creation in Attack Mode."

A blonde Spellcaster clad in white-and-gold robes with a scepter topped with a golden circle appeared on the field (A: 1800/D: 600).

"Next, I activate Herald of Creation's effect, discarding one card to add one Level 7 or higher monster in my Graveyard to my hand, and I choose Judgment Dragon," Kasumi added, discarding Dawn Knight and adding Judgment Dragon back to her hand. "And since I have at least four Lightsworn monsters with different names in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Judgment Dragon in Attack Mode!"

In a burst of light, the powerful dragon with the red claws appeared on the field with a roar (A: 3000/D: 2600).

"I activate Judgment Dragon's effect, paying 1000 Life Points to destroy all other cards on the field," Kasumi said.

 **Chazz: 3300**

 **Kasumi: 5300**

A powerful blast of energy enveloped the field, destroying every other card that was in play and leaving Chazz defenseless.

"Let's see if this will knock some sense into ya. Judgement Dragon, attack Chazz directly with Justice Blast!" Kasumi ordered. With a roar, the great dragon unleashed a powerful blast of energy that slammed into Chazz, knocking him off his feet.

 **Chazz: 300**

 **Kasumi: 5300**

"I end my turn, which means Judgement Dragon's last effect activates, making me mill four cards," Kasumi added and milled four cards: Realm of Light, Shire, Jain, and Lightray Daedalus. As she did that, Judgment Dragon began to glow as if the great dragon was gathering energy from the milled cards.

"My turn," Chazz said, drawing a card. "And I place this facedown before activating Card of Demise, allowing me to draw until I'm holding five cards, but in five turns, I'll have to discard my entire hand." A facedown appeared at his feet and then Chazz drew five cards.

"I then summon Flying Kamakari #1 in Attack Mode," Chazz added and a green and red bug appeared on the field (A: 1400/D: 900). "And then I activate the card I set, Creature Swap. Now we have to choose one monster we control and switch control of those monsters with each other. I choose my Flying Kamakari #1."

Kasumi gritted her teeth at the thought of forking over her Judgment Dragon. "I've got no choice but to choose Judgment Dragon," she said and watched as her great blue dragon, looking incredibly reluctant, trotted slowly to Chazz's side of the field while Flying Kamakari #1 flew to Kasumi's side of the field.

"Now, Judgment Dragon, take out Flying Kamakiri #1 with Justice Blast," Chazz ordered and Judgment Dragon growled but unleashed the blast of energy that slammed into the insect, destroying it.

 **Chazz: 300**

 **Kasumi: 3700**

"And because Flying Kamakiri #1 was destroyed by battle and sent to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Wind monster with 1500 or less Attack from my Deck in Attack Mode and I'll go with another Flying Kamakiri #1."

A second winged insect appeared on Chazz's field (A: 1400/D: 900).

"And since it's still my Battle Phase, Flying Kamakiri #1, attack Kasumi directly."

The insect flew across the field and crashed into Kasumi.

 **Chazz: 300**

 **Kasumi: 2300**

"Then I place this facedown and end my turn," Chazz added.

"This means that you gotta pay the cost for Judgment Dragon," Kasumi pointed out.

"I know," Chazz said and milled four cards and Judgment Dragon glowed. "This duel's almost over and you will soon see the Light."

Kasumi raised an eyebrow, suddenly feeling very suspicious because that was the first time that Chazz had mentioned anything about the Light throughout the entire duel. As it was, while he was putting his all into the duel, he didn't seem to be acting as brainwashed as she'd originally thought. _Just what is going on with you?_

"You're talking as if you've already won. The duel isn't over yet, though that's the first time you've mentioned the Light at all during this duel," she noted, drawing a card and then picking up the other card. "I activate Pot of Dichotomy, targeting three monsters with Different Types in my Graveyard and shuffling them back into my Deck to draw two cards, though I can't conduct my Battle Phase this turn." She did so, drawing Monster Reborn and Mirror Force.

"So what's really going on with you, Chazz?" she asked before she continued her move. "I mean, you've been acting brainwashed by this Light think you've been talking about the past couple of days and yet...now it doesn't seem like you're as brainwashed as you were before. Why?"

Chazz's face flickered for a moment but he said nothing.

"You know what I think?" Kasumi said thoughtfully. "I think you're not as devoted to the Light as you claim to be but I don't know why."

"You're wrong," Chazz said firmly. "I am completely devoted to the Light. Just continue your move so that I may show you the truth within the Light."

Kasumi still didn't believe it. It was almost as if Chazz was trying _too_ hard to try to make her believe that he was devoted to the Light. She just didn't know why and it was clear that he wasn't going to tell her. "Fine. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Wulf before I tribute him in order to Tribute Summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel in Attack Mode," Kasumi said. Her white-furred beast appeared momentarily but was then replaced by her blue-haired angel, her angel wings spreading out as her hands stretched out toward the monsters on Chazz's field, though she did look confused when she saw Judgment Dragon acting as her enemy (A: 2300/D: 200). She glanced questioningly at Kasumi who shrugged and said, "Spell."

' _I see,_ ' Celestia said.

"Since she was summoned by tributing a Lightsworn monster, I can mill four cards and destroy up to two cards on your field. I choose to destroy Judgment Dragon and Flying Kamakiri #1," Kasumi added, milling four cards.

"I activate Spiritual Wind Art – Miyabi, tributing Flying Kamakiri #1 to place Celestia on the bottom of your deck," Chazz said, revealing his face-down. His insect vanished and Celestia was enveloped by a white light before she vanished, returning to Kasumi's deck.

"Her effect still resolves," Kasumi said in frustration and Judgement Dragon roared before shattering into golden pixels. "I place this facedown and end my turn." _At least Mirror Force will keep me safe for one more turn,_ she thought.

Chazz drew a card and glanced at it before inserting it into his duel disk. "I play Magical Mallet." He then returned the three other cards in his hand and drew three new cards. "Next, I activate Level Modulation. Now you get to draw two cards, but I get to Special Summon Armed Dragon LV7 from my Graveyard, ignoring the summoning conditions."

Kasumi drew two cards, watching as the powerful and menacing red-and-black spiked monster returned to the field (A: 2800/D: 1000).

"Now I tribute Armed Dragon LV7 in order to Special Summon Armed Dragon LV10 in Attack Mode!" Chazz stated, grinning as his dragon was enveloped in a burst of dark fire and was then replaced by a powerful armored dragon with the large blades on its back appeared on the field with a roar (A: 3000/D: 2000).

He was silent for a moment, looking at a single card in his hand before he gazed at Kasumi. "I will prove to you that I am devoted to the Light! You will see my devotion in my next move. I equip Armed Dragon LV10 with White Veil!" He stated, inserting the card into his duel disk and his great dragon was surrounded by an aura of white light.

"What the…? I've never heard of that card before," Kasumi said, narrowing her eyes.

"IArmed Dragon LV10, attack Kasumi directly and show her the Light!" Chazz commanded.

"Don't think so. I activate Mirror Force," Kasumi began.

"White Veil's effect activates, negating the effect of your Trap and destroying it," Chazz said and a burst of white light surged forward and slammed into Kasumi's Trap, shattering it. Then the powerful sonic shockwave crashed into Kasumi, causing her to cry out as she was sent flying backwards.

'Kasumi!' Shire cried but Kasumi barley heard her as Light flooded her body as soon as she crashed into the ground. Her mind cleared, her body relaxed as the Wheel of Fate appeared before her, glowing brightly, invitingly, and she slowly drifted away into the embrace of the Light.

 **Chazz: 300 WINNER**

 **Kasumi: 0**

Chazz deactivated his duel disk, gazing at where Kasumi lay fallen on the ground, biting his lip since he wasn't entirely sure what just happened. He'd seen the surge of Light when his monster equipped with White Veil attacked. He picked up the White Veil card and frowned to himself because there was something decidedly odd about that card.

 _Still, using it as I had should secure my position. I just hope the repercussions aren't too severe,_ he thought as as he walked over to join Kasumi who had regained consciousness and was slowly pushing herself to her knees. "And how do you feel now, Kasumi?" he asked.

Kasumi didn't respond for a moment, then she whispered, "I feel…better…better than I ever thought. The Light…it's opened my eyes." She turned to gaze at Chazz. "The Light truly is the answer."

Chazz plastered a fake smirk on his face, wondering just what the Light had shown her to cause her to be brainwashed, and held out a hand to his foster brother's sister. She took it before pulling herself to her feet. "Now then, Kasumi, why don't we show everyone else the wonder that is the Light?"

Kasumi's lips pulled back in a smirk. "Let's," she said.

 **. . .**

Zoey didn't know exactly what was going on. She knew that something was wrong because of how the boys she had run into recently were acting. It was after noon and she had been heading to the boy's dorm to meet up with her brother, since Nathan had gone ahead saying that he needed to pick up something. When she reached the boy's dorm, she was surprised to find how many people were dressed in white and they were currently painting the dorm white.

"What's going on here?" she asked herself quietly as she walked among the white-clad people. She spotted Raizou, a second year Obelisk that she had run into before, and walked toward him. "Hey, do you know what's going on here?"

"We've seen the Light," Raizou stated.

"Uhh, I don't understand what that means," Zoey admitted.

"Then why don't I explain it to you, Zoey?" a familiar voice said behind her and she turned around to find Kasumi walking towards her, though it surprised Zoey to see that the blue-black haired Lightsworn duelist was clad entirely in a white version of her uniform, her blank green eyes were fixed on Zoey.

"What's with the outfit change?" Zoey said, narrowing her eyes.

"Doesn't matter," Kasumi said dismissively. "What matters is that I am going to show you the Light just as I did everyone else at this dorm and at the Girl's dorm, except for a few, but it doesn't matter if a few got away. Eventually, the entire world will see the Light."

"Dude, you're talking crazy," Zoey said.

"Maybe I am crazy, maybe you just need your eyes opened to the truth," Kasumi said with a cool smirk as her duel disk activated. "Duel me, Zoey, and I will open your eyes to the Light and the truth it contains."

Zoey scowled. "Fine, I don't back down from a challenge," she said. She didn't understand anything that was going on; all she knew was that Kasumi was acting really weird and it gave her a weird feeling. But she wasn't going to back down. Besides, maybe this duel would help her to figure out why Kasumi was acting this way; one of the things she had always taken to heart was that someone could talk to another person through dueling.

She inserted the deck that she normally used in one-on-one duels and activated her duel disk, briefly noticing that the white-clad Obelisk students were gathering around them to watch the duel. They were currently standing in front of the newly painted white Obelisk Blue Boy's dorm.

"Duel!" they shouted as they drew their opening hands.

 **Kasumi: 8000**

 **Zoey: 8000**

"I'll go first," Kasumi said, drawing a card. "I summon Peropero Cerperus in Defense Mode and set this card and end my turn."

A purple-and-pink three-headed beast appeared on the field (A: 0/D: 1800).

"All right, my turn, I draw," Zoey said and drew a card, glancing at it. She then picked another card in her hand. "I summon Royal Magical Library in Defense Mode. Now each time a Spell Card is activated, my Library gains a Spell Counter."

A tall, building filled with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves appeared on the field (A: 0/D: 2000).

"I also activate Terraforming to add Magical Citadel of Endymion to my hand," Zoey added and retrieved the card as a glowing orb on Royal Magical Library lit up (RML SC: 1). "And my Library gains a spell Counter. Next, I activate Magical Citadel of Endymion!"

The area around them changed; they were now standing on platforms as magical pillars and spires rose up into the area, including a tower at the center of the citadel, and magic circled the air around them. Another orb on Royal Magical Library lit up (RML SC: 2).

"Next, I activate Graceful Charity," Zoey added and drew three cards before discarding two. "And both Royal Magical Library and my Citadel gain a Spell Counter."

Another orb on Royal Magical Library lit up (RML SC: 3) and a glowing orb appeared above the tower at the heart of the citadel (MCoE SC: 1).

"I activate Royal Magical Library's effect, removing three Spell Counters to draw one card," Zoey added and drew one card as all the orbs on the library went out (RML SC: 0).

"I then activate Spell Power Grasp to place one Spell Counter on Royal Magical Library," Zoey added and one orb on the library lit up (RML SC: 1). "And then I can add one Spell Power Grasp from my Deck to my hand. Plus both my Library and my Citadel gain another Spell Counter."

Another orb lit up on the library (RML SC: 2) and another orb appeared around the tower (MCoE SC: 2).

"Is your turn going to end anytime soon? I mean, it's doubtful you're going to win anyway. You don't have Fate on your side, therefore you're simply wasting my time with these long moves of yours," Kasumi said coolly.

"You're usually really nice," Zoey huffed. "Anyway, I activate Double Summon."

Both Citadel and the Library gained a Spell Counter (MCoE SC: 3) (RML SC: 3).

"And I activate my Library's effect again, removing three Spell Counters to draw one card." She did so and then added, "Next, due to the effect of Double Summon, I can tribute my Royal Magical Library to summon Dark Red Enchanter in Attack Mode."

Royal Magical Library was enveloped by a burst of light and was then replaced by a red-and-gold armored Spellcaster with a red-and-gold scepter with a glowing red jewel in the curved top of the scepter appeared on the field (A: 1700/D: 2200).

"And when it's Normal Summoned, it gains two Spell Counters and gains 300 Attack for each Spell Counter on it," Zoey added as two orbs of light appeared, floating lazily around the Spellcaster's scepter (A: 1700-2300) (SC: 2).

"Now, Dark Red Enchanter, attack Peroero Cerpurus!" Zoey ordered and Dark Red Enchanter unleashed a blast of red magical energy that slammed into the three-headed beast, destroying it. "And then I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"It's about time. My turn," Kasumi said, drawing a card. "I activate Solar Recharge."

She discarded Felis in her hand and drew two cards and then milled two cards.

"Since a Spell activated, not only does Dark Red Enchanter gain a Spell Counter, and an extra 300 Attack, but so does my Citadel," Zoey said as another glowing orb started lazily circling her Spellcaster's scepter (A: 2300-2600) (SC: 3) and an orb appeared around the tower (MCoE SC: 4).

"Next, I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Felis, Lightsworn Archer in Attack Mode," Kasumi added and her green-haired cat-like creature appeared on the field (A: 1100/D: 2000). "And I activate her effect, tributing her to destroy one of your monsters and then mill three cards. I choose to destroy Dark Red Enchanter." Felis shattered as did Dark Red Enchanter and Kasumi milled Garoth, Pot of Dichotomy and Foolish Burial.

"Since Dark Red Enchanter was destroyed while it had Spell Counters on it, those Spell Counters are placed on my Citadel," Zoey said as three more orbs appeared around the tower in her citadel (MCoE: 7).

"I summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner," Kasumi said and her blonde, dark-skinned summoner appeared on the field (A: 1000/D: 1000). "And I activate her effect, discarding one card to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Lightsworn monster from my Graveyard so I'll bring back the monster I just discarded: Wulf, Lightsworn Beast."

Lumina's hands glowed pink and a portal opened that the white-furred beast rose out of (A: 2100/D: 300).

"Now, Lumina, attack Zoey directly," Kasumi ordered and Lumina threw a burst of pink energy that slammed into Zoey's duel disk.

 **Kasumi: 8000**

 **Zoey: 7000**

"Now, Wulf, attack Zoey, too," Kasumi ordered and Wulf charged forward.

 _Walked right into my trap._ "I activate Magic Cylinder," Zoey said, revealing her face-down.

Kasumi narrowed her eyes and braced herself as the damage was redirected back at her.

 **Kasumi: 5900**

 **Zoey: 7000**

"I activate Peropero's effect in my Graveyard, since I took damage from one of your card effects. I can now banish it and target one card on the field and destroy it, and I choose your other face-down," Kasumi said, pocketing the card.

"I activate it first: Pitch-Black Power Stone. When it's activated, it gains three Spell Counters," Zoey said, revealing her face-down and three black orbs appeared around it (PBPS SC: 3) before it shattered. Zoey grinned and added, "And since it had Spell Counters on it when it was destroyed, those Spell Counters are added to my Citadel." Three more orbs joined the group that floated around the tower (MCoE SC: 10). _These Spell counters will definitely help to bring out one of my strongest monsters, though...Kasumi really isn't playing like she usually does. I mean, I've only ever seen her duel Bastion and Hikari and she seemed...livelier in those duels, at least too me,_ she thought with a frown.

"I end my turn, which means milling three cards due to Lumina's effect," Kasumi said and did so before adding. "Also, since Eclipse Wyvern was sent to my Graveyard, its effect activates, making me banish a Level 7 or higher Light or Dark Dragon-type monster from my Deck, and I choose Judgment Dragon."

She pulled the desired card out of her deck, pocketed it, shuffled her deck, and returned it to its holder.

"My turn," Zoey said, drawing a card, focusing on the duel. "I summon Magical Exemplar in Attack Mode."

A woman dressed in green with long, straight brown hair appeared on the field (A: 1700/D: 1400).

"Next, I activate Spell Power Grasp and add one Spell Counter to Magical Exemplar and add another Spell Power Grasp to my hand," Zoey added and a small green orb appeared above Magical Exemplar. "And whenever a Spell is activated, Magical Exemplar gains two more Spell Counters, and my Citadel gains another Spell Counter."

Two more orbs appeared around the Spellcaster while yet another was added to the tower (MCoE SC: 11).

"Next, I activate Pot of Greed," Zoey added and drew two cards. Two more green orbs appeared around Magical Exemplar (ME SC: 5) and one more orb joined the group of orbs circling the tower in the Citadel (MCoE SC: 12).

 _Yes, now I have enough to bring out one of my strongest monsters,_ she thought. "I also activate the effect of Endymion, the Master Magician in my Graveyard, removing six Spell Counters to Special Summon him to my field in Attack Mode!"

Six glowing orbs converged together above the tower and then shot a blast of light that crashed in front of Zoey (MCoE SC: 6). Out of the column of light was a magician in black and purple cloak with a purple cape and a silver ring resting on its back carrying a staff with a curved top and topped by a large purple orb (A: 2700/D: 1700).

"And when Endymion is Special Summoned this way, I can add one Spell Card in my Graveyard to my hand." Zoey retrieved the card before adding, "I also activate Magical Exemplar's effect, removing any number of Spell Counters in order to Special Summon one Spellcaster from my hand or Graveyard whose Level is equal to the number of Spell Counters removed, so I remove five to Special Summon Magical Marionette in Attack Mode."

In another burst of light, a red-hooded, white-masked figure with strings connected to a puppet wielding a dagger in each hand appeared on the field (A: 2000/D: 1000).

"And he gains a Spell Counter each time a Spell Card is activated as well as 200 Attack for each Spell Counter on it. I also activate the card I just got back due to Endymion's effect, Pot of Greed."

She drew two cards; two green orbs appeared around Magical Exemplar (ME SC: 2), one purple orb appeared floating above Magical Marionette (MM SC: 1) (A: 2000-2200) and another orb joined the cluster of orbs around the tower (MCoE SC: 7).

"I also activate Magical Blast. This deals you 200 damage for each Spellcaster that I control and I have three," Zoey added and three blasts of magic shot toward Kasumi, striking her duel disk.

 **Kasumi: 5300**

 **Zoey: 7000**

"And Magical Exemplar, Magical Marionette and my Citadel gain Spell Counters," Zoey added as two green orbs appeared above Magical Exemplar (ME SC: 4), an orb appeared above Magical Marionette (MM SC: 2) (A: 2200-2400) and another orb joined the cluster around the tower (MCoE SC: 8).

"Next, I activate Endymion's effect, discarding one Spell Card in my hand to target one card on the field and destroy it," Zoey added and discarded her last Spell Power Grasp before pointing at Wulf. "And I choose your Wulf."

"I'll chain that effect by activating Skill Prisoner's effect in my Graveyard, banishing it and targeting Wulf. Now, this turn, when a monster effect resolves that targeted Wulf at activation will be negated, which means my Wulf remains around," Kasumi said.

"Fine," Zoey huffed. "Then I activate the effect of Magical Marionette, removing two Spell Counters from my Citadel to do so, as per my Citadel's effect, to target one monster on the field and destroying it, and I'll go with Lumina."

Two of the orbs around the tower in the citadel shot toward Lumina and crashed into her, destroying her (MCoE SC: 6).

"Now, Magical Marionette, attack Wulf," Zoey ordered and Magical Marionette manipulated the puppet into charging forward and sinking its daggers into the white-furred beast. It roared before shattering.

 **Kasumi: 5000**

 **Zoey: 7000**

"Endymion, attack Kasumi directly," Zoey ordered and Endymion charged up a magical blast on its scepter.

"I activate Necro Gardna's effect, banishing it from my Graveyard to negate the attack," Kasumi said and pocketed the card as the magical energies around Endymion's scepter died down.

 _Damn it,_ Zoey thought, a bi frustrated. "Fine. Magical Exemplar, attack Kasumi directly," she ordered and Magical Exemplar unleashed a blast of magic that struck Kasumi's duel disk.

 **Kasumi: 3300**

 **Zoey: 7000**

"And I place two cards facedown and turn things back over to you," Zoey added, inserting two cards into her duel disk.

"My move, I draw," Kasumi said and drew a card. "And I activate Monster Reincarnation."

She discarded a card and added another card from her Graveyard to her hand.

"Since you activated a Spell, two Spell Counters are added to Magical Exemplar, one is added to Magical Marionette and one is added to my citadel," Zoey said; two green orbs appeared above Magical Exemplar (ME SC: 6), one appeared above Magical Marionette (MM SC: 3) (A: 2400-2600) and yet another orb joined the cluster of orbs circling the tower (MCoE SC: 7). _If I can survive this turn, I can use my next turn to turn this around,_ she thought.

"And now I summon Freed the Brave Wanderer in Attack Mode," Kasumi added and a blonde warrior in silver armor with a greenish-yellow cloak around his shoulders appeared on the field (A: 1700/D: 1200). "And I activate its effect, banishing two Light monsters in my Graveyard, like my Eclipse Wyvern and Shire to target and destroy one monster on the field whose Attack is higher than Freed's, and I choose Endymion."

She pocketed the two cards she mentioned and Endymion shattered into a million golden pixels.

"And since Eclipse Wyvern was banished from the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing me to add the banished Judgment Dragon to my hand. Also, since I have at least four Lightsworn monsters with different names, I can Special Summon Judgment Dragon to the field!"

In a burst of light, the great white dragon with the red claws appeared on the field (A: 3000/D: 2600).

"And I activate its effect, paying 1000 Life Points to destroy all other cards on the field!" Kasumi declared and Judgment Dragon spread its wings, ready to unleash a storm to destroy everything else on the field.

 **Kasumi: 2300**

 **Zoey: 7000**

"I chain that effect by activating my facedown Magical Explosion since I have no cards in my hand, inflicting 200 damage to you for each Spell Card in my Graveyard and I currently have eight," Zoey said and a burst of magical energy surged toward Kasumi, knocking out a chunk of her Life Points. _Okay, there's a huge gap in Life Points. Kasumi's gonna have to do something major to beat me this turn, though I'm out of cards on the field. Thankfully, Judgment Dragon isn't strong enough to take me out in one go,_ she thought.

 **Kasumi: 700**

 **Zoey: 7000**

"I also remove a Spell Counter from Magical Citadel of Endymion to prevent its destruction," Zoey added and an orb moved forward, shielding the citadel from the powerful shockwave that took out everything else on the field.

"And since Magical Exemplar had six Spell Counters on it when it was destroyed and Magical Marionette had three when it was destroyed, all nine of those Spell Counters are added to my citadel," Zoey added and nine more orbs joined the cluster of orbs around the tower in the citadel (MCoE SC: 15).

"Doesn't matter. This duel is mine. You've lost but then, as I told you before, I knew that you would because you don't have destiny on your side,," Kasumi said with a cool smirk and Zoey frowned.

 _What does she have planned?_

The red-haired Spellcaster duelist got her answer a moment later as Kasumi went on, "Since I have five or more Light monsters with different names in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Lightray Diabolos in Attack Mode."

With a roar, the giant bipedal white-blue-and-gold armored dragon appeared on the field (A: 2800/D: 1000).

"Also, since I control two or more Light monsters, I can Special Summon my Guardian of Order from my hand in Attack Mode," Kasumi added, placing the card on her duel disk and a burst of light appeared before fading to reveal a white-and-gold armored warrior (A: 2500/D: 1200).

Zoey's eyes widened and she took a step back, suddenly afraid since she was outnumbered. If those attacks connected, she would lose the duel and she had nothing to protect herself from the oncoming attacks.

"This is the power of Fate and of the Light! It is time that you open your eyes and see the truth that you were unwilling, or unable, to see before! Now, Guardian of Order! Lightray Diabolos! Judgment Dragon! Attack Zoey directly!" Kasumi commanded.

A powerful blast of energy came from each monster, crashing into Zoey, causing her to cry out as she was sent flying to the ground, and conjuring up a large explosion of energy. In the midst of that energy, pure white light enveloped Zoey's vision before she passed out.

 **Kasumi: 700 WINNER**

 **Zoey: 0**

Kasumi deactivated her duel disk, watching impassively as the smoke cleared to reveal Zoey's slumped form laying on the ground in front of her.

"Zoey!" a shout sounded and Kasumi lifted her head to find Zoey's brother Nathan running to Zoey's side and kneeling down beside her. He had come from the forest and Kasumi noted impassively that Jaden, Raiden, and the rest of their friends had arrived from a different direction, though she didn't know how long they've been standing there.

"Kas?" Jaden said softly.

All of them were staring in shock while horror glittered in Jaden's chocolate brown eyes. A cool smile crossed Kasumi's lips but she said nothing as she returned her gaze to the red-head just as she stirred and her green eyes fluttered open.

"And how do you feel, Zoey?" Kasumi asked.

Zoey lifted her gaze to Kasumi. "Like…I've been…reborn. I've seen…the Light…it's beautiful," she whispered.

Jaden's eyes narrowed while the rest of the gang gasped and Nathan scowled.

"What did you do to my sister?" he demanded.

"I simply opened her eyes to the Light," Kasumi said with a smirk as she walked over to join Zoey and held out a hand to the red-head. "Welcome to the Society, Zoey."

Zoey took her hand and let the Lightsworn Duelist pull her to her feet while Nathan just stared in surprise.

"What happened to you, Kas? What did you do?" Jaden demanded.

Kasumi turned her attention back to Jaden. "I was shown the Light, dear brother," she said with a coolly sweet smile. "And thought I should show everyone else the Light as well and I did."

"You…You beat all of them?" Raiden exclaimed.

"Well, almost all of them, Zoey's dear brother and those weaklings over there are among the few that I didn't get a chance to beat," Kasumi said, dismissively waving her hand at Nathan, Jasmine and Mindy, the latter two of whom glared at being called weaklings.

"Kas…I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm gonna snap ya out of it," Jaden said firmly, starting forward.

"No," Alexis said and stepped forward.

"Lex?" Jaden said, confused.

"Kasumi beat all the Obelisks. I feel it's only fair that I beat her," Alexis said, locking eyes with Kasumi who simply gave her a lazy smile.

"By all means, Alexis," she said coolly. "I look forward to opening your eyes to the Light."

Jaden placed a hand on Alexis's arm. "Lex, are you sure about this? This could be dangerous," he said worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Jay," Alexis assured him, kissing his cheek. "I'll knock some sense into your sister."

Jaden didn't look convinced. He had a bad feeling about all of this. He could sense the Light coiling around Kasumi and he knew that she had been the cause of the surge of power that he and Haou had felt earlier, that was the main reason why he had come here; his friends had just followed because he'd left rather suddenly and hadn't said why. He knew that Kasumi was a lot more powerful now than before.

"Why don't we take this to main arena?" Kasumi suggested. "And let's wait a little while. After beating all of these Obelisks, I could use a breather."

"Fine. One hour," Alexis said coolly.

Kasumi nodded and then walked over to join Jaden, placing a hand on his arm. "And I want to talk to you, Jaden, alone," she whispered.

Jaden narrowed his eyes. "Go on ahead, guys, I'll catch up later," he said to his friends and brother.

"You sure?" Syrus asked.

Jaden nodded.

"All right."

Before long, brother and sister were left alone. The newly-clad-in-white Obelisk students had gone back into the newly-painted-white dorm while Jaden's friends, brother, and girlfriend were heading toward the Slifer Dorm.

Kasumi pulled back from Jaden. "I've got a message for you, Jaden," she said. "Don't try to interfere with my Master's plan involving the Obelisks and anyone else that I show the Light. If you do, I will not hesitate to unleash my powers."

"You wouldn't," Jaden said.

"Try me. You may be able to fight back, Jaden, but that doesn't mean the students will be able to. If you want the deaths of innocents on your hands then, by all means, use your powers and interfere with my Master's plan," Kasumi said.

Jaden grounded his teeth together, realizing his hands were tied. He knew he had the power to dispel the Light that was possessing all the students that Kasumi defeated, but if he tried to do that then Kasumi, under orders from the Light of Destruction, would hurt, possibly kill, the students.

' _No surprise,_ ' Haou said. ' _The_ _Light is very cruel and it using innocents as a shield to prevent you from interfering with its plan is definitely something it would do._ '

"Fine," Jaden said through gritted teeth. "Leave the students out of this. This is a fight between me and the Champion."

"Of course, as long as you adhere to your side of the deal," Kasumi said and walked off laughing.

Jaden watched her go, hands clenched into fists. _Kas…I will find a way to save you from the Light,_ he thought.

 **. . .**

Chazz watched the entire scene from nearby and grimaced. He had not expected the Light to affect Kasumi as badly as it had. It was almost as if it had turned her into a completely different person.

Straightening, the white-clad, black-haired duelist headed toward the White Dorm, his thoughts on what just happened, feelings of guilt fluttering within him.

 _Jaden, I hope you can forgive me for doing that to your sister,_ he thought as he disappeared into the White Dorm.

 **. . .**

Sartorius sorted through his cards, his mind going back to what just happened. He hadn't expected Chazz to go against the sister of the Wielder and yet it would seem that he had another pawn to use in his fight against the Wielder. The cards had predicted that Chazz would win against someone but it hadn't been clear until recently just who he would win against.

Not all of his predictions had turned up false, but many did, especially when they concerned Jaden Yuki.

The young Wielder was beginning to become a pain in Sartorius's side and Sartorius knew that he would be his biggest threat.

A card fluttered to the ground and Sartorius glanced at it, frowning. H _e is a huge threat and yet this card suggests that he is still needed if I want to achieve my goal. Hmm, perhaps this is another prediction about Jaden that is false. I do not know either way. I will have to keep on watching destiny unfold._

 **. . .**

An hour later, the gang and the Society of Light members were all gathered in the main dueling arena. Chazz was leaning against the balcony above where the white-clad Society members were sitting while Jaden, Arina, Atticus, Jasmine, Mindy, Hassleberry, Syrus, Kyle, Celina, and Hikari were seated. Alexis was shuffling her deck on the dueling platform, her gaze fixed on Kasumi who calmly stood in front of her, her deck already shuffled and loaded and her duel disk activated.

"You're not going to win this duel, Alexis," Kasumi said as the two drew their opening hands.

"That has yet to be decided," Alexis said.

"Game on," they declared.

 **Alexis: 8000**

 **Kasumi: 8000**

"I'll go first, I draw," Alexis said, drawing a card. "I summon Etoile Cyber in Attack Mode."

The tall, slender red-red ballerina spun onto the field (A: 1200/D: 1600).

"And then I equip her with Black Pendant, increasing her Attack by 500." A black pendant appeared around Etoile Cyber's neck (A: 1200-1700). "And I also activate Quick Rush. This allows Etoile Cyber to attack despite it being the first turn. And, due to her effect, when she attacks my opponent directly, she gains 500 Attack during the Damage Step only."

Etoile Cyber spun across the field, her Attack jumped up to 2200 as she landed a kick in Kasumi's jaw, and then returned to Alexis's side of the field.

 **Alexis: 8000**

 **Kasumi: 5800**

"Hopefully, I'll be able to knock some sense back into your head, Kasumi. I place two cards facedown and end my turn," Alexis said.

Kasumi rubbed her jaw. "What do you mean by that?" she asked as she drew a card.

"You aren't acting like yourself," Alexis said.

"Maybe not," Kasumi said, "but the Light has opened my eyes to my true potential. I can be whatever I want to be and nothing can hold me back. I will show you the Light, Alexis, since you are my friend and I want to share my experience with you."

"You're talking as crazy as Chazz has been the past several days," Alexis said.

Kasumi didn't respond, instead she inserted a card into her Field Card zone. "I activate the Realm of Light Field Spell," she said and a blinding light filled the arena as a large temple with large pillars in front of it appeared on the field.

"Next, I activate Charge of the Light Brigade, milling three cards to add a Level 4 or lower Lightsworn monster from my Deck to my hand," Kasumi added and milled Solar Recharge, Judgment Dragon, and Foolish Burial before adding Jain to her hand.

"Also, Realm of Light gains a Shine Counter," the Lightsworn duelist added as a glowing bright orb appeared floating in front of the temple (Shine Counter: 1).

"Next, I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in Attack Mode," Kasumi added and the silver-haired warrior appeared on the field (A: 1800-1900/D: 1200).

"Now, Jain, attack Etoile Cyber," Kasumi ordered.

"I activate Double Passe!" Alexis shouted, revealing her face-down. "This turns your attack into a direct attack and Etoile Cyber can then attack you directly." She braced herself as Jain's blade struck her.

 **Alexis: 6100**

 **Kasumi: 5800**

"Hn, one of your oldest tricks," Kasumi mused as Etoile Cyber, her Attack jumping to 2200, landed another kick to Kasumi's chin.

 **Alexis: 6100**

 **Kasumi: 3600**

"I end my turn, which means milling two cards due to Jain's effect," Kasumi added and milled Lumina and Call of the Haunted as Realm of Light gained another Shine Counter (SC: 2) and Jain's power increased (A: 1900-2000).

"My turn, I draw," Alexis said, drawing a card and glancing at it before glancing at the lone card in her hand. "I tribute Etoile Cyber to summon Cyber Prima in Attack Mode." Etoile Cyber was enveloped in a burst of light and, in its place, was the tall, slender white-haired woman with yellow hoops around her waist, wrists, and shoulders and a red mask on her face (A: 2300/D: 1600).

"And since Black Pendant was sent to the Graveyard, you get dealt 500 points of damage," Alexis added as a blast of black magic struck Kasumi's duel disk.

 **Alexis: 6100**

 **Kasumi: 3100**

"Also, when Cyber Prima's Tribute Summoned, her effect destroys all face-up Spell cards on the field," Alexis added and a dazzlingly bright light enveloped the entire field.

"Realm of Light's effect activates: by removing two Shine Counters its destruction is negated," Kasumi said and the two orbs of light vanished (SC: 0) (Jain A: 2000-1800).

"All right then. Cyber Prima, attack Jain," Alexis ordered and Cyber Prima danced across the field and struck Jain, destroying her.

 **Alexis: 6100**

 **Kasumi: 2600**

"I also activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Etoile Cyber," Alexis added and her red-haired ballerina returned to the field. "And, since it's still my Battle Phase, I'll have her attack you directly." Etoile Cyber spun across the field, her Attack jumped up to 1700, and kicked Kasumi once again.

 **Alexis: 6100**

 **Kasumi: 900**

"I end my turn," Alexis said. _I've created a pretty large gap between our Life Points but I know not to underestimate Kasumi. Even if she's not acting like herself, she's still a strong duelist,_ she thought. _Hopefully, I'll be able to knock some sense into her though,_ she thought.

"Hn, not surprised. You are the Queen of Obelisk Blue after all but it will not be enough, not while I have the Light on my side," Kasumi said as she drew a card. "I activate Monster Reborn to Special Summon Lumina from my Graveyard."

Her blonde dark-skinned Lightsworn monster appeared on the field (A: 1000/D: 1000).

"And then I activate her effect to Special Summon Jain back to my field after discarding a card."

She did so and the silver-haired warrior returned to the field (A: 1800/D: 1200).

"Next, I tribute Lumina to summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel to my field in Attack Mode," Kasumi added and Lumina was replaced by the blue-haired angel (A: 2300/D: 200). "And since it was summoned by tributing a Lightsworn monster, I can mill four cards, target up to two cards you control and destroy them, so I'll go with your Cyber Prima and your Etoile Cyber." Kasumi milled four cards—Ryko, Beckoning Light, Peropero Cerperus, and the newest card that she had added to her deck when Chazz gave it to her, White Veil—and Etoile Cyber and Cyber Prima shattered.

"Realm of Light also gains a Shine Counter," Kasumi added and an orb of light appeared in front of the temple (Celestia A: 2300-2400) (Jain A: 1800-1900).

"Now, Jain, attack Alexis directly," Kasumi ordered and Jain darted forward before striking Alexis.

 **Alexis: 4200**

 **Kasumi: 900**

"Celestia, attack with Celestial Strike!" Kasumi ordered and the blue-haired angel unleashed a blast of light form her scepter, sending Alexis skidding back.

 **Alexis: 1800**

 **Kasumi: 900**

"I end my turn, which means milling two cards because of Jain's effect." Kasumi did so before adding, "And since I milled Lightsworn Sabre, I can activate its effect and equip it onto a Lightsworn monster I control, like Celestia."

Celestia's scepter changed to a gold-hilted blue saber (A: 2400-3100).

"And Realm of Light gains another Shine Counter." Another orb of light appeared in front of the temple (Jain A: 1900-2000) (Celestia A: 3100-3200).

"I've gotta make this move count," Alexis whispered as she drew a card and glanced at it. "I activate Card of Demise, drawing until I have five cards in my hand, though I'll have to discard my entire hand in five turns." She drew four more cards.

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Ascending Soul. Now, once per turn, when a Ritual Monster is Ritual summoned, I can target one monster in my Graveyard that was Tributed for the Ritual Summon and add that target to my hand. Next, I activate Machine Angel Ritual and Tribute the Ritual Dove in my hand, whose effect lets it be counted as the entire tribute when Ritual Summoning a Light Ritual Monster, to Ritual Summon Cyber Angel – Dakini!"

A small white bird-like monster with two large grinning blue masks where its eyes should be appeared on the field but was then replaced by the four-armed blue-skinned Cyber Angel, staff being held in two of its hands while its other two hands held a long sword and a broadsword (A: 2700/D: 2400).

"Also, thanks to Ascending Soul, I can add Ritual Dove from my Graveyard to my hand. Also, when Dakini is Special Summoned, you have to choose one monster on your field to destroy," Alexis added as she retrieved Ritual Dove from her Graveyard.

"I'll go with Jain," Kasumi said and Jain shattered.

"All right, next, I activate Preparation of Rites and added Cyber Angel – Bishamon from my Deck to my hand and then add Machine Angel Ritual from my Graveyard to my hand," Alexis said and retrieved said cards before adding, "Next, I activate Machine Angel Ritual again and tribute Ritual Dove to Ritual Summon Cyber Angel – Bishamon in Attack Mode!"

Once again, the Ritual Dove appeared on the field only to be replaced by a new monster.

A woman with orange-yellow hair streaked with black appeared on the field; she had golden eyes and was wearing a burgundy-orange-and-white dress with a tiger pattern around the abdomen, white, frilly pants under her dress, and black shoes. She wore a lotus-shaped ornament on her head, had a giant cloth circle attached to her back, and carried a giant spear in her left hand and the jeweled pagoda of Bishamonten in her right hand (A: 2000/D: 1400).

"And when Bishamon is Special Summoned, its effect allows me to add one Equip Spell form my Deck to my hand, and I'll go with Ritual Weapon," Alexis said and retrieved the card before shuffling her deck. "And I equip Ritual Weapon to Bishamon, increasing her Attack and Defense by 1500!" Bishamon's spear was replaced by a golden crossbow-like weapon with a slender blade (A: 2000-3500/D: 1400-2900).

"Now, Bishamon, destroy Celestia!" Alexis ordered. Bishamon darted forward and slammed the blade of the crossbow into Celestia, causing her to cry out and shatter.

 **Kasumi: 600**

 **Alexis: 1800**

"I activate Peropero Cerperus's effect in my Graveyard since I took damage by battle. I can banish it and then target one card on the field and destroy it, and I choose Dakini! You aren't going to win this match and this has just cinched my victory and victory for the Light! You were never going to win this match. Fate has already decided that I would be the victory of this duel and nothing can change fate. It's time you accepted the truth and open your eyes!"

A burst of Light shot forward and crashed into Dakini, destroying her.

Alexis gritted her teeth at Kasumi's words. _Bishamon's pretty strong. Unless she brings out a stronger monster, I might be able to last until my next turn,_ she thought. "I end my turn," she said.

Kasumi drew and smirked. "This duel is over," she declared. "Since I have four or more Light monsters in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon my Lightray Daedalus in Attack Mode!" In a burst of light, the large, blue serpentine dragon appeared on the field with a roar (A: 2600/D: 1500).

Alexis, knowing Lightray Daedalus's effect, widened her eyes.

Kasumi laughed. "This is it. Time to show you the Light! I activate Daedalus's effect, targeting my Realm of Light, your Bishamon and your Ascending Soul and destroy them. And, due to its effect, I two Shine Counters are removed from Realm of Light to prevent its destruction!"

A wave of blue energy washed over Alexis's side of the field, obliterating her only line of defense.

"Lightray Daedalus, end this! Attack Alexis directly and show her the Light!" Kasumi shouted.

"Alexis!" Alexis heard Jaden shout from the sidelines as Lightray Daedalus unleashed a powerful blast of blue energy that surged across the field and slammed into Alexis, knocking her off her feet and taking out the last of her Life Points. A moment later, her vision was enveloped by pure white light and then nothing.

 **Kasumi: 600 WINNER**

 **Alexis: 0**

Jaden was already out of the stands and running toward the dueling platform, watching in horror as his girlfriend slumped to the ground after that last attack. "Alexis!" he called as he came to a stop next to the platform, only vaguely aware of his friends and siblings following him.

Kasumi deactivated her duel disk and walked over to join Alexis as she stirred and her brown eyes fluttered open. Jaden gasped when he saw the blank look in his beloved girlfriend's eyes.

"How do you feel now, Alexis?" Kasumi asked.

"I feel…better. I've seen…the Light," Alexis whispered.

"Alexis…" Jaden whispered. _This can't be happening! First Chazz, then Kasumi, and now Alexis! Damn you, you fucking Light!_ He snarled in his mind as he turned to glare at Kasumi, knowing that, at the moment, she was the one who was carrying out the Light's will.

Kasumi smirked at him, her own blank green eyes locked with Jaden's before she turned her attention back to Alexis. "Come, Alexis, let's return to our new home," she said, holding out a hand to Alexis who stretched out a hand and took it, pulling herself to her feet.

"Alexis…" Jaden said softly, turning his gaze back to his girlfriend, sadness surging through him.

' _We'll_ _get her back, Jaden,_ ' Yubel said soothingly. ' _We'll_ _get all of them back._ '

Jaden wanted nothing more than to dispel the Light within his girlfriend right then and there, but Kasumi's threat was still hanging over his head and that meant that, unless he wanted innocents to get hurt, there was nothing he could do.

' _For_ _your sister and your girlfriend, there's nothing you can do since you don't want innocents to get hurt,_ ' Haou said. ' _But_ _that doesn't mean you can't do anything._ '

Jaden knew that was true.

He vowed that he would defeat the Champion to get his girlfriend, sister, and foster brother back no matter what.

 **. . .**

(Below are the two OC cards that Alexis used, created by EndlessNight025 so credit goes to her)

 _Cyber Angel - Bishamon_

6

LIGHT

Fairy-Ritual-Effect

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1400

This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Machine Angel Ritual". When this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

 _Ritual Dove_

1

LIGHT

Fairy-Effect

ATK 300/DEF 300

If you Ritual Summon a LIGHT Ritual Monster, this 1 card can be used as the entire Tribute.

 **. . .**

 **A/n what do you think?**

 **Blaze: well, took me forever but I think I did an okay job with the rewrite. It was a lot harder to make Kasumi preachy during her duels than I thought it would be but I hope I did a good job**

 **Bakura: whatever**

 **Jaden: I think you made Kasumi plenty preachy**

 **Jesse: yeah, considering the limited time she had to preach and all that**

 **Suzaku: interesting chapters**

 **Jaden: who're you?**

 **Blaze: character from the newest anime I've become practically obsessed with**

 **Jaden: character you like?**

 **Blaze: second favorite characters**

 **Jesse: who's the first?**

 **Blaze: ...he should be here… Bakura! Where's Lelouch?**

 **Bakura: how the hell should I know? Does it look like I'm that brat's babysitter?**

 **Lelouch: (strides into room, smirking)**

 **Blaze: I'm almost afraid to ask but...what did you do?**

 **Lelouch: you're going to need to restock your poison-tipped arrows**

 **Blaze: again?! Damn it. Bakura, go steal me some more poison-tipped arrows!**

 **Bakura: can I use them on Trueman?**

 **Blaze: feel free**

 **Bakura: (grins and takes off)**

 **Blaze: Lelouch, since you were late, end the chapter. By the way, though I think I mentioned this before, I don't own** _ **Code Geass.**_

 **Lelouch: Blaze hopes that you enjoyed this chapter and forgive her for taking forever to update. She suspects that it will likely a while for the next chapter to be posted as well but she says that reviews are much appreciated, therefore…**

 **Suzaku:** _ **do not use your Geass on the**_ _ **new**_ _ **reviewers**_ _ **again!**_ **(Tackles Lelouch and pins him down) quick! Someone end the chapter!**

 **Lelouch: GET OFF ME!**

 **Jaden: uhhh, yeah, anyway, like Blaze always says, reviews are always appreciated and thank you for reading.**


	19. The Video Game Duelist

**Well, I got this chapter up two days shy of the one year anniversary of this story. Guess that's something. Anyway, in this chapter Justrayawsome's OC gets a duel and we get Jaden's duel against Lorenzo.**

 **Thank you to _decode9, Justrayawsome, NickStriker, Team5dsforever, Kamen Rider Necrom, ilovevocaloid93, bobmanv2.0, ShadowSpirt020, a1993,_ and _JD98_ for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome**

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

 **19**

 **The Video Game Duelist**

Justin and Dante were wandering around campus. It was the day after the Obelisk Blue Dorm had turned white and neither of them knew exactly what was going on. Even the girls were starting to wear white and were aloof most of the time, not even responding to Dante's perverted remarks. While Dante was relieved that he wasn't getting beaten by the girls due to his unfiltered mouth and tendency to speak without thinking, he was also curious about the sudden change.

"What the heck is going on?" he said, glancing at Justin. He had become fast friends with the shorter Filipino boy ever since they started hanging out after Dante's unfortunate run in with Celina, Kyle, and the girls who wanted his blood for sneaking into the girls' locker room.

"I don't know," Justin said with a shrug. "No one in Slifer is affected, though I've noticed that Jaden's pissed."

Dante hadn't met Jaden yet. The Slifer, who was also the top duelist of the Academy, had been missing for a few weeks and then had come back in time to defeat Aster Phoenix in a duel. After that, Dante just never had the chance to meet him, though he wanted to. He wanted to see if the rumors of Jaden being the top duelist of the Academy were true.

"Why's that?" he wondered aloud.

"Well, I think he got into a fight with his girlfriend, or something, but I don't really know," Justin admitted.

"Oh. His girlfriend is smoking, I'll give him that," Dante mused. "Wonder what he did to piss her off?" He shrugged and decided that it didn't matter.

The two kept on walking in silence before Dante broke it. "So what made you decide to come to Duel Academy?" he asked, glancing at Justin.

Justin shrugged. "I've always wanted to attend Duel Academy," he admitted. "Honestly, the only reason I got in was because Pegasus chose me to receive a scholarship to attend after he saw me win a tournament he hosted."

"I've never seen ya duel before, but if ya won an actual tournament, then you gotta be good," Dante said brightly.

"Yeah, I guess," Justin murmured. He sounded like he didn't believe that himself.

"So what kind of deck do ya have anyway?" Dante asked.

Justin was about to respond when a shout of, "Hey, you!" sounded and both of them stopped and turned to find the Ra Yellow idiot, in Dante's opinion, Reese walking toward them, his gazes fixed on Justin.

"Um, can I help you?" Justin asked, confused.

"You don't remember me, do ya?" Reese said, narrowing his eyes. "I'm Reese Sanders. You got lucky and beat me in last year's tournament and that's the only reason you're even here at this school. No surprise you got into Slifer, but I'm gonna beat ya here and now and prove that your win last year was a fluke." He activated his duel disk and stared Justin down.

"Well, you were wanting to see my deck, Dante. Guess you'll get your chance," Justin said with a shrug as he activated his own duel disk, shuffling his deck and inserting it into his deck.

"So you ain't running?" Reese demanded.

"Of course not. I've beaten you before," Justin said. He didn't sound arrogant; he sounded like he was just stating a fact. But then Dante had learned in the days since he had started hanging out with Justin that Justin wasn't arrogant. He was really kind and easygoing. In fact, the Gladiator Beast duelist had never seen Justin get angry.

"So, ready to lose, Slifer Slacker?" Reese sneered.

"Real original, Ra Moron," Justin said sarcastically.

Dante snickered and Reese glared at him. "Think that's funny, do ya? When I'm done beating this kid to a pulp, you're next, pervert," he sneered.

Dante just shrugged, not at all fazed by the insult. "Sure thing," he said brightly.

"But first you have to win this duel," Justin said.

"Yeah, that won't be hard, you pathetic loser. Let's go," Reese said firmly.

"Duel," they declared, drawing their opening hands.

 **Reese: 8000**

 **Justin: 8000**

"Winners first," Reese said, drawing his sixth card.

"Shouldn't that mean that Justin goes first?" Dante wondered aloud and completely ignored the glower Reese tossed at him.

"I set one monster and then place two cards facedown and that's it," Reese said and a horizontal facedown as well as two vertical face-downs appeared on the field.

"My turn," Justin said, drawing a card and glancing at it before adding it to his hand. "I'll start off by activating Gem-Knight Fusion."

"Gem-Knight Fusion?"

"Oh, you use a Gem-Knight deck? That is so totally awesome! I've seen those cards in action during that tournament during the summer and it was great, though the guy who used them was a real asshole. I mean, seriously? He complained that he would've won if he had Amethyst, and it was just plain annoying, like Jar Jar, and boy was Jar Jar annoying," Dante rambled.

Justin ignored the reference and instead focused on his turn while Reese was just blinking at Dante, clearly trying to make sense of what he was saying, since the other Ra was talking rather fast.

"Anyway, I use my Gem-Knight Fusion to fuse Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Obsidian in my hand in order to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Topaz in Attack Mode," Justin said.

A golden warrior embedded with tourmalines and a black-armored warrior with a string of obsidian orbs encircling him appeared and swirled together in a vortex of a myriad of different colored gems. In their place was a dark-orange armored warrior with a black cape around his shoulders and topaz-colored shoulder plates. He wielded a sword in one hand as he stood ready to attack (A: 1800/D: 1800).

"You summoned that weakling?" Reese repeated.

"Don't underestimate it. Now, since Obsidian was sent from my hand to the Graveyard, it's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from my Graveyard and I'll go with Gem-Knight Tourmaline," Justin added and the golden-armored warrior returned to the field (A: 1600/D: 1800).

"Now, Topaz, take out his set card," Justin ordered. Topaz shot forward and sank its sword into the facedown, causing it to flip up and reveal a fiendish tomato (A: 1400/D: 1100) before it shattered.

"And, now, Topaz's effect activates, dealing you damage equal to the Attack of the destroyed monster," Justin added.

"And Mystic Tomato's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon another Mystic Tomato in its place," Reese said and another fiendish tomato appeared on the field (A: 1400/D: 1100) before Topaz's blade struck his duel disk.

 **Reese: 6600**

 **Justin: 8000**

"Tch, you got lucky," the Ra added.

"Topaz's other effect allows it to attack again," Justin said.

Reese swore as Topaz took out his second Mystic Tomato.

 **Reese: 6200**

 **Justin: 8000**

He summoned a third one in its place and then winced as Topaz's blade struck his duel disk again.

 **Reese: 4800**

 **Justin: 8000**

"Now, Tourmaline, attack his third Mystic Tomato," Justin said and Tourmaline shot forward before slamming a fist into the third tomato, flattening it and turning it into tomato paste.

 **Reese: 4600**

 **Justin: 8000**

"That was just luck. Its effect now allows me to summon Steelswarm Gatekeeper in Attack Mode," Reese said through gritted teeth as he searched out the card from his Deck and then slapped it onto his duel disk.

A black pupa appeared on the field (A: 1500/D: 1900).

"Luck? He took out almost half of your Life Points in one turn. That ain't luck, buddy," Dante shouted from the sidelines.

"No surprise you're taking the side of your boyfriend, pervert," Reese sneered.

"You're an idiot," Dante said, rolling his eyes. "I obviously do not swing that way."

 _Boy is that true,_ Justin thought, thinking to just how many girls at the Academy that Dante was on the wrong side of.

Reese huffed but said nothing to that. "If your turn's over, I'm activating my face-down, Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy one of the face-downs you just set," he said and a mini-cyclone spun across the field, destroying Justin's facedown Pyroxene Fusion. "And since your turn's over, I'll be going. I draw."

He drew a card and then inserted it into his duel disk. "I activate Pot of Greed." He drew two cards and added, "And next, due to my Steelswarm Girastag's effect, I can summon it by tributing only one Steelswarm monster, so I'll tribute Gatekeeper to summon it to the field in Attack Mode."

Gatekeeper was enveloped in a bright light and, in its place, was a giant fiend that was obviously based on a Giraffe Stag-Beetle (A: 2600/D: 0). Justin only knew this because he had seen one of these before online and was not too keen on seeing one again. He had nothing against bugs, but that didn't mean he liked them.

"And now I activate Girastag's effect, since it was Tribute Summoned by tributing a Steelswarm monster, I can target one card you control, destroy it, and regain 1000 Life Points, so I choose your other facedown," Reese added and Justin's second facedown shattered.

 **Reese: 5600**

 **Justin: 8000**

"And I also activate Infestation Ripples, paying 500 Life Points to target and Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Steelswarm monster from my Graveyard. I'll bring back Gatekeeper in Defense Mode."

Gatekeeper returned to the field (A: 1500/D: 1900).

 **Reese: 5100**

 **Justin: 8000**

"But I ain't done yet," Reese added. "Now, I activate Double Summon, which means…"

"You can do an additional Normal Summon or Set this turn. I know," Justin said with a sigh. Seriously? Just 'cause I'm a Slifer doesn't mean I don't know something as basic as that, he thought.

"Well, yeah, anyway, I tribute Gatekeeper to Tribute Summon Steelswarm Moth in Attack Mode," Reese said and Gatekeeper, once again, vanished to be replaced by a green-skinned humanoid fiendish moth (A: 2400/D: 0).

"Now time to take the lead from you, Slifer Slacker. Since Moth was Tribute Summoned using a Steelswarm monster, I can pay 1000 Life Points and return two cards you control to your hand and, naturally, I'm choosing Topaz and Tourmaline," Reese said.

 **Reese: 4100**

 **Justin: 8000**

Tourmaline was returned to Justin's hand while Topaz went back to his Extra Deck.

"Now, Moth, Girastag, attack that Slifer directly," Reese ordered. Moth and Girastag charged forward; Moth reached and attacked him first.

 **Reese: 4100**

 **Justin: 5600**

And then Girastag crashed its pincers into him.

 **Reese: 4100**

 **Justin: 3000**

"And I set this card facedown and turn things over to you, slacker," Reese said, inserting a card into his duel disk.

"Just because I'm a Slifer doesn't mean I'm a slacker, Reese," Justin pointed out as he drew a card. "I mean, Jaden Yuki's a Slifer and he's the best duelist at the school right now."

Reese snorted. "I could duel circles around him," he boasted.

"Yeah, right," Dante said from the sidelines.

"He's a Slifer! Of course I can because…because he's a Slifer."

"What a wonderful reason," Justin said, rolling his eyes. "You do know that Jaden actually defeated Aster Phoenix himself, right?"

Reese blinked, surprised. Clearly he hadn't known about that. "You're lying," he said. "There's no way that Slifer could defeat Aster Phoenix."

"Believe what you want," Justin said with a shrug, placing the card he had just drawn onto his duel disk. "I summon Gem-Armadillo in Attack Mode."

An orangish-beige armadillo with orange eyes appeared on the field (A: 1700/D: 500).

"What's that wimp gonna do, Slifer Slacker?" Reese sneered.

"Would you stop calling me that? It's annoying," Justin said, getting a bit irritated with that. Generally, he was a nice person and he usually just ignored any insults directed his way, but this guy was starting to get annoying, constantly repeating the same insult and bringing attention to his rank and it was starting to get on his nerves. Normally, he only got upset when someone insulted his friends; other times, he was able to keep control of his anger.

Well, most of the time anyway.

"But that's what you are, Slifer S…" Reese began.

"I activate Gem-Armadillo's effect to add one Gem-Knight monster from my deck to my hand and I choose Gem-Knight Garnet," Justin interrupted and searched for the mentioned card while Reese scowled at being cut off. "Next, I activate the effect of Gem-Knight Fusion, banishing Gem-Knight Obsidian to add it to my hand."

He retrieved the card and added, "Next, I activate it to fuse Gem-Knight Garnet and Gem-Knight Tourmaline in my hand in order to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Prismaura in Attack Mode."

Tourmaline and a red warrior appeared and fused together to create a warrior in prism-like armor (A: 2450/D: 1400).

"I activate Infestation Wave and return a Tribute Summoned monster, like Moth, to my hand to target and destroy your Prismaura," Reese said, revealing his facedown and Justin gritted his teeth as his newest Fusion monster shattered.

 _I forgot to take into account his face-down,_ he thought and scanned his hand before another idea that just might work came to mind.

"All right. I activate Dark Factory of Mass Production to return two Normal Monsters, like Garnet and Tourmaline, to my hand," he said and retrieved those two cards. "Next, I activate Gem-Knight Fusion's effect again, banishing Gem-Knight Prismaura."

Pocketing the mentioned card, he retrieved the Gem-Knight Fusion from his Graveyard.

"And I activate it again, fusing Garnet and Tourmaline to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Ruby in Attack Mode," Justin added and the two aforementioned monsters appeared and swirled together. They created a red-armored warrior with rubies on its shoulder plates, wielding a scythe with a dark-blue cloak around its shoulders (A: 2500/D: 1300).

"Ha, you summoned a monster that's only 50 points stronger than your last one? It still ain't strong enough to beat my Girastag, slacker," Reese boasted.

Justin's eye twitched. "You really need to stop underestimating us Slifers," he said through gritted teeth. "I activate Ruby's effect, tributing Gem-Armadillo to add Gem-Armadillo's attack to Ruby until the end of my turn."

Reese's eyes widened as Armadillo turned into orange light and cascaded over Ruby, causing his strength to jump up (A: 2500-4200).

"Now, Ruby, take out Girastag," Justin ordered.

Ruby darted forward and sank its scythe into Girastag, slicing it in half.

 **Reese: 2500**

 **Justin: 3000**

"And, with that, I end my turn," Justin said as Ruby returned to his side of the field (A: 4200-2500).

"Grr!" Reese drew a card. "I won't lose to you again. I Special Summon Steelswarm Cell since I control no monsters."

A black larva appeared on the field (A: 0/D: 0).

"And then I tribute it to bring Moth back to my field."

The cell was enveloped in a light and replaced by the Moth (A: 2400/D: 0).

"And next I activate Moth's effect to return Ruby to your Extra Deck," Reese said.

 **Reese: 1500**

 **Justin: 3000**

Justin returned Ruby to his Extra Deck and braced himself as Reese ordered Moth to attack and he was sent skidding back a foot by the humanoid moth's attack.

 **Reese: 1500**

 **Justin: 600**

"Ahahahaha. See? You are just a weakling and your win was a fluke," Reese said gleefully as he signaled the end of his turn.

"The duel's not over yet," Justin said firmly, drawing a card. "I activate Pot of Greed." He drew two cards. "Next, I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite in Attack Mode."

A warrior covered in alexandrite crystals appeared on the field (A: 1800/D: 1200).

"And next I activate its effect and tribute it to Special Summon a Gem-Knight Normal monster from my Deck, and I choose Gem-Knight Crystal."

Alexandrite vanished to be replaced by the tall warrior whose armor was embedded with ice-blue crystals (A: 2450/D: 1950).

"Now, Crystal, take out Moth," Justin ordered and Crystal shot forward, slamming a fist into the Moth and destroying it.

 **Reese: 1450**

 **Justin: 600**

"And then I set this card and end my turn," Justin added.

"Hmph, it's only 50 points. It didn't even scratch me," Reese boasted as he drew a card.

 _His attitude is really getting on my nerves,_ Justin thought.

"I activate Dark Hole!" Reese said and a dark black hole appeared in the middle of the field, dragging in all the monsters on the field into its depths.

"Next, I activate Recurring Nightmare to add two monsters with 0 Defense from my Graveyard to my hand and I'll go with Steelswarms Cell and Girastag," Reese added and retrieved those cards. "Next, I Special Summon Cell and then tribute it to Tribute Summon Steelswarm Girastag back to my field in Attack Mode."

Cell reappeared momentarily before being replaced by the large fiend that looked like a humanoid Giraffe Stag Beetle (A: 2600/D: 0).

"And I activate its effect to target and destroy one card you control and regain 1000 Life Points," Reese added.

"Then I'll activate it first: Fragment Fusion," Justin said, revealing his face-down. "With this, I can banish Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Armadillo from my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Zirconia in Attack Mode. Granted, it'll be destroyed during the End Phase, but that's fine."

Tourmaline and Gem-Armadillo appeared as ghosts of their former selves and fused together as Justin pocketed their cards and was replaced by a large gray warrior with zirconia gems on its gest and on the ends of its gauntlets (A: 2900/D: 2500).

Girastag's effect resolved, however, increasing Reese's Life Points.

 **Reese: 2450**

 **Justin: 600**

"I end my turn," Reese said and Zirconia shattered. He grinned and added, "Now you're defenseless. Next turn, I'm gonna beat ya to a pulp."

Justin drew a card and smirked. "You keep thinking that. I activate the Continuous Spell Brilliant Fusion. This allows me to Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight Fusion Monster using monsters in my Deck as the Fusion Materials. I fuse Gem-Knight Lazuli, Gem-Knight Emerald, and Gem-Knight Sardonyx from my Deck in order to Fusion Summon this monster," Justin declared as a small gray warrior, a warrior clad in emeralds and another warrior wielding a spiked orange mace fused together. In a burst of brilliant light, a female warrior in tan armor with two sets of spikes on her shoulders and a red cape around her shoulders appeared on the field. She had diamonds on her hips, across her chest and topping her head like a crown and wielded a sword in her hand, though the diamonds glow diminished a bit (A: 3400-0/D: 2000-0).

"Meet Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond."

"But what happened to her Attack and Defense?" Dante wondered.

"They both become zero since I summoned her through Brilliant Fusion's effect," the Gem-Knight duelist explained.

"Why even bother summoning it then, and in Attack Mode no less?" sneered Reese.

"You're seriously still underestimating me?" Justin shook his head and had to fight the urge to slap Reese upside the head with his duel disk. That guy was more annoying than Dante, and that was saying something. "I ain't done yet. I activate Lazuli's effect; since it was sent to the Graveyard because of a card effect, I can add Gem-Knight Garnet from my Graveyard to my hand."

He retrieved the card and added, "Next, I activate Gem-Knight Fusion's effect and banish Gem-Knight Alexandrite in my Graveyard to add Gem-Knight Fusion back to my hand. Now that I have that, I activate the second effect of Brilliant Fusion: by discarding a Spell Card from my hand, I can revert Lady Brilliant Diamond's stats back to normal."

As he sent Gem-Knight Fusion back to the Graveyard, Lady Brilliant Diamond's diamonds began shining once again (A: 0-3400/D: 0-2000).

"Woo! Now that's more like it!" Dante whooped.

"And then I Normal Summon Gem-Knight Garnet in Attack Mode," Justin added and the red fiery warrior appeared on the field with one of its fists on fire (A: 1900/D: 0).

Reese's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Lady Brilliant Diamond, attack Girastag," Justin ordered and Brilliant Diamond shot forward with a battle cry, slashing Girastag to pieces.

 **Reese: 1650**

 **Justin: 600**

"Garnet, attack Reese directly," Justin ordered and Garnet shot forward, slamming a flaming fist into Reese and knocking him off his feet.

 **Reese: 0**

 **Justin: 600 WINNER**

Reese, glaring at them, pushed himself to his feet. "Tch, you got lucky," he spat and strode off.

Justin blinked at that since Reese had reacted the same way when he lost to Justin during that tournament over the summer.

"Awesome duel, Justin," Dante said brightly as he came to Justin's side as the Gem-Knight duelist deactivated his duel disk.

"Thanks," Justin said with a small smile as he gazed at his deck, the deck his parents gave him. It was the only thing that they could give him when they found out about his love of Duel Monsters. He slipped the deck into its holder and turned to Dante. "Well, I'm gonna head to the Slifer Dorm. Want to come with?"

"Sure! I've been wanting to meet the Avatar of Duel Academy," Dante said, grinning.

 _Avatar…of…Duel…Academy?_ Justin shook his head and decided he just did not understand why Dante constantly referenced several television shows or movies. Sure, he got most of the references, but that didn't mean he understood why he did that. He decided that it wasn't important and just started heading towards the Slifer Red Dorm.

 **. . .**

Jaden was not in a good mood.

The Light of Destruction had made its most recent move and had succeeded in taking his foster brother, his sister, and his girlfriend away from him. Kasumi seemed to be the one most deeply affected by the Light of Destruction's power; she had turned into a completely different person when the Light possessed her, becoming cold, cruel, and indifferent towards the feelings of others. Her threat about unleashing her powers if Jaden tried to use his powers over the Gentle Darkness to dispel the Light within those who were possessed still hung over his head.

He knew that he would have to play by the Light's rules for the time being, until he could find a way to release his sister from the Light's power. But he also knew that as he was forced to play the Light's 'game', it would just keep getting stronger and stronger.

And Jaden would have to try to get stronger himself without drawing the Light's attention. He was sure that the Light would not hesitate to use Kasumi to attack the students the instant it saw that Jaden was getting more powerful, because the more powerful he got, the more dangerous he would become to the Light.

He was the wielder of the Light's greatest enemy, after all.

Still, it hurt to watch Alexis give him the cold shoulder and basically ignore him whenever he tried to talk to her.

"You okay, Judai?" Raiden asked, sitting down next to Jaden in the lounge of the Slifer Red Dorm. Atticus, Jasmine, Mindy, Syrus, Hassleberry, Hikari, Kira, Bastion, Arina, Kyle, Celina, and Nathan, who had decided to stay with them in the Slifer Red Dorm due to his own dorm turning white, were seated all around the lounge.

He was also pretty upset by what happened to his sister, not that Jaden could blame him.

"I'm fine, Rai," he answered his brother.

"So can someone explain what the heck happened yesterday?" Nathan asked, narrowing his eyes as he turned over the watch on his wrist. "What the hell happened to my sister?"

"Wish we knew," Arina said with a sigh. "A similar thing happened to Chazz, then to Kasumi and Alexis. None of us know what's going on."

 _Except me,_ Jaden thought with a frown. He hadn't wanted to involve any of his friends, since the fight between him and the Light of Destruction's Champion was supposed to just be between them. He still didn't want to involve them, but he supposed he could tell them a little.

"I don't know the entire story," he said, "but Kasumi, Zoey, and Alexis were talking about the Light, and I remember hearing about the Light when I was in Neo-Space. It basically wants to destroy the world and uses others to help it accomplish that goal."

"And that's what happened to Zoey, Kasumi, and Alexis?" Nathan asked with a disbelievingly frown. "So what? They were brainwashed or something?"

"Pretty much."

"Then what can we do?"

"I don't know." And, since he couldn't use his powers to dispel the Light within those that had been brainwashed, Jaden really didn't know just what he could do.

The door to the lounge opened and Justin walked in with Dante just behind him. Jasmine huffed and looked away from Dante, her arms folded across her chest while Mindy just glared at him. Dante smiled sheepishly but said nothing.

"Hey, Jaden," Justin greeted him.

"Justin," Jaden replied.

"This is Dante Broaden. He's been wanting to meet you, but I keep forgetting to introduce you," Justin said.

"Nice to meet ya, Jaden," Dante said brightly, holding out a hand. "I've heard a lot about ya, being the school's top duelist and all that."

"Nice to meet you, too," Jaden said.

"So what's everyone doing?" Justin asked curiously, flopping down into an armchair. Dante decided to take a seat by Celina and Kyle, only for Celina to shove him off the couch.

Jaden raised an eyebrow at Celina, who huffed and muttered, "Perverted idiot," under her breath while Kyle smiled sheepishly.

"He pranked her again yesterday morning before the whole white dorm incident and then started on with his...um… _inappropriate_ comments," Kyle said.

"I said I was sorry," Dante protested.

Celina smacked Dante upside the head with a couch cushion. "No, you didn't," she said.

Jaden blinked but said nothing and just turned to Justin. "We were just talking about what happened yesterday," he said.

"Ah, about everyone suddenly dressing in white?" Justin asked. "What's up with that anyway? There were some Obelisk girls who didn't even respond with anger to Dante like they usually do."

"They were all brainwashed," Nathan said with a frown.

"Really? Like mind control? Damn! I didn't even know that kind of thing existed, except on TV," Dante mused.

"I wonder why they haven't tried going after us," Kira said.

"We're Slifers. They probably think we aren't worth their time," Justin said.

Kira huffed. "That's pretty stupid of them," she said.

Hikari nodded in agreement.

' _Not_ _really,_ ' Haou said in the back of Jaden's mind. ' _The Light prefers to use those who are strong as its puppets and, frankly, you're the only strong Slifer left._ '

 _That's not very nice to say. We haven't seen Justin duel yet. He could be a strong duelist,_ Jaden thought.

' _Hn,_ _I suppose that's true, but the same can't be said for the rest,_ ' Haou said with a mental shrug.

Jaden decided against responding to that.

 **. . .**

"So why won't you approve this dorm?" Chazz asked, speaking on the phone with Vice Principal Bonaparte who had just told him that Chancellor Crowler wouldn't approve the White Dorm, stating that it would remain the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

"Oh, I never said I wouldn't approve it. Crowler is the one that won't approve it. Tell you what, how about I propose a deal? If you can have someone from your new White Dorm defeat the Red Dorm, in particular, Jaden Yuki, then I will approve it," Bonaparte said.

 _Still trying to get the Slifer Dorm torn down,_ Chazz thought, resisting the urge to shake his head. "Yeah, fine, I'll get on the matter," he said.

"Good," Bonaparte said and hung up.

 _Now, who to send after Jaden?_ Chazz thought as he wandered out of his room and went to find Kasumi and Alexis.

"So where've you been?" Kasumi said, lounging in an arm chair in the common room of the newly created White Dorm.

"What are you doing here?" Chazz said.

"Master Sartorius told me to track you down," Kasumi said idly, her cold green eyes fixed on him. "He told me that you would be seeking a possible opponent for Jaden, so I'm having Alexis look through possible candidates. She'll be joining us here soon enough."

"So long as he's strong enough to actually win against Jaden, I don't care who it is," Chazz said.

Kasumi let out a harsh laugh. "That pretty much cuts out three-fourths of the Society's members," she said scornfully.

 _The Light really has changed her personality,_ Chazz thought with an inward frown. _I didn't want that to happen._

Alexis walked into the common room at that moment, holding a paper in her hand. "I found a good candidate," she said, holding out the paper to Kasumi, who took it and studied it.

"Lorenzo?" she said.

"He's the former champion of a scrolling shooter game series, and I believe he can be the one to defeat Jaden," Alexis explained.

"Hmm, good enough. Jaden has played these kinds of games before, but Raiden usually trounces him on them, so this might be our best bet," Kasumi said, standing up. "Let's go speak with him."

 **. . .**

Later, Jaden and the rest of the gang were hanging out in front of the Slifer Red Dorm when Alexis walked over to join them, clad in the white version of the Obelisk Blue uniform she usually wore. Jaden glanced toward her sadly, one hand clutching the heart-shaped pendant he had gotten her for her late birthday while they were in Hawaii; she had literally thrown it at him after her duel against Kasumi before she left. That one action had torn at Jaden's heart, and made him all the more determined to defeat the damn Light and get his girlfriend back.

"Jaden," Alexis greeted him coolly.

"Alexis," Jaden replied, keeping his voice level to hide the hurt.

"We need to talk. Come with me. Your friends can come with, if they want," Alexis said, turning around and walking away.

Jaden immediately walked after her.

' _You_ _do realize she's luring you into a trap, right?_ ' Haou said dryly.

 _Yes, but, maybe, I can talk some sense into her,_ Jaden thought.

' _Not likely,_ ' Haou said.

Jaden didn't want to admit it, but he was pretty sure Haou was right but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

"I see the Light really has made you one of them," he said, falling into step beside Alexis, noting that Raiden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Arina, Kyle, and Celina were walking after him. The rest had decided to stay behind, Dante even suggested that the others should stay behind and give "those two lovebirds some alone time", with emphasize on the last two words. He was rewarded with a smack from Hikari, Kira, Jasmine, and Mindy for that.

"It's opened up my eyes to the truth," Alexis said simply, not even looking at him as they walked through the forest.

 _No, it's just manipulating you,_ Jaden thought with a sad frown. He could feel the Light pulsing around Alexis and wanted nothing more than to get rid of it, but not when he was sure the Light was having Kasumi keep an eye on him. He grounded his teeth together, cursing the Light for tying his hands for the moment.

 _I have to play your game,_ he thought as they walked. _But I will win it._

They entered a part of the main building that Jaden had never been to before. Alexis barely noticed the looks of surprise on the faces of everyone that had come with Jaden. "Being Slifers, you've probably never seen this place before," she said, leading them onto a catwalk that cut across where various machines and items were placed and then into another room.

"This is the planetarium," Raiden said, looking around. "I've been here once or twice."

"No surprise you've been here before, Raiden," Kasumi's familiar voice sounded and Jaden turned to find his sister standing nearby with Chazz and several other members of the Society of Light around them.

He narrowed his eyes, but Kasumi just gave him a smug smirk and turned her attention to across the field.

"So why did you bring me here, Alexis?" he asked, turning his gazes back to his girlfriend.

"For a duel," Alexis said simply, gesturing to the other end of the planetarium just as the lights went out and stars lit up the surface, making it look as though they were in the middle of space. Had this been any other time, Jaden might have thought it was an amazing sight.

"Yeah, Jaden Yuki, your opponent is me," a new voice said and Jaden turned to find a black-haired kid dressed in the white uniform of the Society of Light. His duel disk was already activated.

"So you want a duel? What's the catch?" Jaden asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Slifer Red Dorm will be put on the line," Kasumi said. "If you lose then the Slifer Red Dorm will be taken down."

"This again? Man, you guys just don't know when to retreat," Hassleberry exclaimed.

"Agreed. You're beginning to sound like a broken record, or Bonaparte is since I'm sure he was behind this," Raiden huffed.

"Agreed," Arina said and Kyle, Celina, and Syrus nodded in agreement.

"Fine then," Jaden said.

"I should warn you that Lorenzo is the former world champion of the scrolling shooter games that you suck at, so he's not going to be an easy opponent," Kasumi said.

"Beaten only a few times by Raiden and suddenly I suck at that game," Jaden muttered.

Raiden leaned towards Syrus. "When he says 'a few', he means I got a higher score than him on like twenty different levels," he murmured.

"It was not twenty, Rai," Jaden huffed, overhearing his big brother. "But, either way, you should know by now that I never back down from a challenge. You want a duel, Lorenzo, you've got one."

"Good luck, Jay," Syrus called.

Jaden gave him a thumbs-up and walked over to stand across from Lorenzo.

' _Mix our decks for this duel. I want to check something,_ ' Haou said.

Jaden thought about that and shrugged, pulling out both his and Haou's decks and shuffling them together and then cutting it in half so that he had the appropriate number of cards. He had no idea what experiment Haou was performing and he knew it would be a challenge, since his deck—with the Neo-Spacians—did not meld well with Haou's deck of Evil Heroes, but decided to just go with it.

"When did you get two decks?" Syrus asked, noticing what Jaden had done.

"When I got back from Neo-Space," Jaden said with a shrug. "It just made sense to create two decks, all things considered." He didn't explain what he meant as he and Lorenzo drew their opening hands.

"Game on," they declared.

 **Lorenzo: 8000**

 **Jaden: 8000**

"I'll start things off," Lorenzo said, drawing a card. "And I summon Jade Knight in Defense Mode and then place this facedown and end my turn."

A green-and-gold accented silver jet appeared on the field above Lorenzo's head (A: 1000/D: 1800).

"All right then, my turn. I draw," Jaden said, drawing a card and glancing at it before placing it on his duel disk. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos in Attack Mode."

The blue-and-gray armored warrior with the fans in its wings appeared on the field (A: 1800/D: 300).

"And since it was summoned, I can add a Hero monster from my Deck to my hand and I choose Avian."

He retrieved the card from his Deck and shuffled it before inserting another card in his hand into his duel disk.

"And I also activate Dark Fusion, fusing Avian and Burstinatrix in order to Fusion Summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing in Attack Mode," Jaden said. Avian and Burstinatrix fused together to create the female green-skinned, dark-blue winged fiend with the V-shaped blue visor over her eyes and the cruel smirk on her lips (A: 2100/D: 1200).

" _Inferno Wing, you know what to do,_ " Haou said quietly through Jaden's lips, too quietly for anyone but Inferno Wing and Jaden to hear, startling him since Haou had never taken control like that before.

' _As you command, My King,_ ' Inferno Wing said and Haou retreated.

Jaden blinked, wondering what that was about, but decided he would worry about it later. "Next, I equip Inferno Wing with Element Sword. Now, when she battles a monster with a different attribute, her attack jumps up by 800 during the Damage Step."

Inferno Wing was suddenly wielding a long blue blade.

"Now, Inferno Wing, attack Jade Knight with Inferno Element Slash," Jaden ordered. Inferno Wing flew forward and immediately slashed through Jade Knight. Jaden was surprised by just how powerful the resulting explosion was, almost as if it was… _real_?

 **Lorenzo: 6900**

 **Jaden: 8000**

 _Haou!_ Jaden thought irritably as Lorenzo, with a cry of shock, was thrown off his feet.

' _What_?' Haou said, sounding far too innocent for Jaden's liking.

' _You_ _are not turning this into a full-fledged Shadow Game,_ ' Yubel growled, materializing in spirit form next to Jaden.

' _Relax,_ _that's not what I did. I simply gave some power to Inferno Wing so that her attacks are a bit more real,_ ' Haou said.

 _Why?_ Jaden thought.

' _I'm_ s _imply checking something. It'll only happen when my cards are being used,_ ' Haou added.

 **. . .**

Back by the railing, Raiden cringed when he saw Lorenzo get sent flying backward from the almost real-like explosion. "Ouch," he murmured.

"That almost looked real," Syrus said surprised.

"A Shadow Duel?"Arina asked in concern.

"I don't think so. Judai wouldn't do that. Haou might but I don't think Judai and Yubel would let him," Raiden said.

"Haou?" Hassleberry echoed.

"Erm, ask Judai," Raiden said with a faint sheepish smile. He had forgotten that Hassleberry was the only one who didn't know about Haou.

 **. . .**

Back on the platform with the two duelists, Jaden had decided that he really coudn't stop Haou from doing something with his own cards and allies. "Now, since Inferno Wing destroyed your monster, you get dealt damage equal to its Defense since it's higher," he said.

"Jade Knight's effect also activates," Lorenzo said, wincing as he pushed himself to his feet from where he had been thrown to the ground as a result of that explosion. "I can add a Level 4 Light Machine-type monster from my Deck to my hand, and I'll go with B.E.S. Assault Core." He retrieved the card and then cried out in pain when Inferno Wing happily bathed him in blue flames.

 **Lorenzo: 5100**

 **Jaden: 8000**

' _Haou!_ '

 _Haou!_

Yubel and Jaden exclaimed at the same time silently.

' _Now_ _that was all on Inferno Wing. Something about Lorenzo must have irritated her,_ ' Haou said nonchalantly. ' _She does get irritated by the slightest of things, and I honestly have no clue what set her off this time._ '

Yubel face-palmed.

Jaden sighed. "Stratos, attack Lorenzo directly," he said. "And don't pull an Inferno Wing, will you?"

' _Of_ _course not. I'm not crazy like she is,_ ' Stratos said and flew across the field, unleashing a gust of wind that slammed into Lorenzo.

 **Lorenzo: 3300**

 **Jaden: 8000**

' _I am not crazy!_ ' Inferno Wing snarled, glaring at Stratos as he returned to Jaden's side of the field.

' _Yes, you are,_ ' Stratos deadpanned.

' _I am not!_ '

' _Yes, you are!_ '

' _Children! Stop arguing and focus back on the duel,_ ' Yubel ordered firmly.

Both Stratos and Inferno Wing fell silent, but Inferno Wing did glare at Yubel, who simply glared back at her.

 **. . .**

Raiden sighed at the arguing duel spirits.

"The Sarge is doing really good," Hassleberry noted. "Knocking out more than half of Lorenzo's life points in one turn."

"He had a pretty good starting hand too," Celina noted. "But we still don't know just what Lorenzo's deck has in store for him."

"Yeah, he's gotta be pretty strong if the Society's confident that he'll beat Jaden," Syrus said.

"Well, we won't know 'till the duel's over," Raiden said with a shrug.

 **. . .**

Jaden, scanning his hand, inserted another card into his duel disk. He realized that this why he tried not to have both Evil Heroes and Elemental Heroes on the field at the same time. While they would work together to help win the duel, they did have the tendency to forget they were in a duel and start bickering. Thankfully, not all of them, but definitely Inferno Wing and…well…pretty much any Elemental Hero who shares the field with her.

"Next, I activate Climax Hour. Now, if I draw a monster during my third Draw Phase after this card's activation, I can Special Summon it, ignoring the summoning conditions," Jaden said. "And I also place this facedown and turn things over to you."

"My turn. I draw," Lorenzo said, drawing a card and glancing at it. "I activate Pot of Greed." He drew two cards. "Next, I activate my facedown Cyber Summon Blaster. Now, every time I Special Summon a Machine-type monster, you take damage."

Lorenzo smirked as he placed another card on his duel disk. "And since you control monsters while I don't, I can Special Summon B.E.S. Assault Core in Attack Mode," he said. In a burst of light, a large dark-green space station with an orb of blue energy at its center appeared in the air above Lorenzo (A: 1300/D: 2000).

"And since I Special Summoned a monster, you get dealt 300 points of damage," Lorenzo added and Cyber Summon Blaster powered up before shooting a blast of energy at Jaden, shocking him. He cried out when he realized he had felt the shock.

 **Lorenzo: 3300**

 **Jaden: 7700**

' _Just as I suspected,_ ' Haou said as Jaden, wincing, straightened.

' _What do you mean?_ ' Yubel asked.

' _The Light is helping Lorenzo along, but he isn't under its complete control. It's just supplying him with the power to make effects, and most likely attacks, real. Just as I just did with Inferno Wing. I was testing whether the Light had grown strong enough to be able to do that yet, and it looks like it has,_ ' Haou said.

 _Does this mean this is going to turn into a Shadow Game?_ Jaden thought.

' _Most likely not. The Light was probably just retaliating from my attack earlier,_ ' Haou said. 'E _ven if it wanted to, it wouldn't simply because it would mean supplying a lot of power to Lorenzo, and I doubt the Light wants someone who isn't under its complete control to have that kind of power._ '

"Next, I activate Inferno Reckless Summon to Special Summon out two more B.E.S. Assault Cores," Lorenzo added and two more Assault Cores appeared on the field on either side of the first one (A: 1300/D: 2000) x2.

Two more blasts from Cyber Summon Blaster slammed into Jaden, causing him to wince.

 **Lorenzo: 3300**

 **Jaden: 7100**

' _Yeah, it's not happy with that cheap shot I took at one of its puppets,_ ' Haou mused.

 _You think?_ Jaden thought irritably.

"Now, I Tribute one of my B.E.S. Assault Cores to Tribute Summon one of the bosses of this match: B.E.S. Tetran!" Lorenzo declared and one of his Assault Cores vanished to be replaced by a large beige spaceship with a glowing orb of blue at its center and four long arms jutting out of it (A: 1800/D: 2300).

"And since it was Normal Summoned, it gains three counters," Lorenzo added and three gray shields appeared in front of the blue core (Tetran Counters: 3).

"And I also activate Solidarity. Since I only have Machine-type monsters in my Graveyard, all of my Machine monsters on the field gain 800 Attack," Lorenzo said as his three machine monsters powered up (Tetran A: 1800-2600) (Core A: 1300-2100 x2).

"I also activate the effect of Tetran, removing a counter to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field, and I'll go with your Element Sword," Lorenzo added and one of the gray shields shattered before the Element Sword followed suit (TC: 2).

"Now, Tetran, attack Inferno Wing," Lorenzo ordered and Tetran unleashed a powerful blast of blue energy that slammed into Inferno Wing and she, with a cry of pain, shattered. Jaden winced at the aftershock.

 **Lorenzo: 3300**

 **Jaden: 6600**

"Now, it loses a counter at the end of the Damage Step," Lorenzo added and the second shield shattered (TC: 1). "And I'll have my first Assault Core take out your Stratos."

A blast of blue energy from the first Assault Core slammed into Stratos and destroyed him.

 **Lorenzo: 3300**

 **Jaden: 6300**

"I activate my face-down, Hero Signal, to summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in Defense Mode," Jaden said and his blue-armored water warrior appeared on the field and knelt down (A: 800/D: 1200). "And since he was summoned when I have no cards on my side if the field, I can draw two cards." He did so.

"But he ain't gonna stay for long. I'm having my second Assault Core take him out," Lorenzo said and a blast from the second Assault Core destroyed Bubbleman. "I place these two cards facedown and that's it."

"My turn, I draw," Jaden said, drawing a card. "I activate Miracle Fusion and fuse Burstinatrix and Avian in my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Great Tornado."

Burstinatrix and Avian fused to create the green-yellow-and black armored wind warrior with the torn black cape around its shoulders (A: 2800/D: 2200).

"And when Great Tornado's summoned, all of your monsters' Attack and Defense are halved."

A great gust of wind surged across the field and weakened Lorenzo's monsters (Tetran A: 2600-1300/D: 2300-1150) (Core A: 2100-1050/D: 2000-1000 x2).

"And next I summon Elemental Hero Heat in Attack Mode," Jaden added and his fiery red and silver armored warrior appeared on the field (A: 1600-2000/D: 1200). "And he gains 200 Attack for each Elemental Hero on my field, including himself. Now, Great Tornado, attack one of those Assault Cores."

Great Tornado conjured up a great cyclone of wind.

"I activate Alert. This allows me to activate my other facedown, Boss Rush," Lorenzo said, revealing his first facedown and then his second one. "Now, when a B.E.S. monster or Big Core is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon another one from my Deck during the End Phase."

 _But he won't be able to Normal Summon or Set any monsters,_ Jaden thought as the Cyclone crashed into the Assault Core and destroyed it.

 **Lorenzo: 1550**

 **Jaden: 6300**

"Heat, take out that second Assault Core," Jaden said and Heat conjured up a blast of fire that enveloped the second Assault Core and destroyed it.

 **Lorenzo: 600**

 **Jaden: 6300**

"And I end my turn with that," Jaden said.

"And Boss Rush's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon B.E.S. Big Core MK-2 in Attack Mode," Lorenzo said. Another bright burst of light filled the arena and, next to Tetran, a large silver-and-orange M-shaped space ship with four glowing blue cores in front of it appeared on the field (A: 2400-3200/D: 1100). "And it also gains three counters."

Three shields appeared on the spaceship (BCMK2 Counters: 3)

Jaden whistled. "Now that's a powerful Boss monster," he said.

"It is, isn't it?" Lorenzo said with a smirk. "Cyber Summon Blaster activates." Another blast of blue energy slammed into Jaden.

 **Lorenzo: 600**

 **Jaden: 6000**

"It's my turn now," Lorenzo said, drawing a card. "And I activate Iron Call. Now, since I control a Machine-type monster, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or Lower Machine-type monster from my Graveyard, but it will be destroyed during the End Phase. I choose B.E.S. Assault Core."

The Assault Core returned to the field (A: 1300-2100/D: 2000). A blast of blue energy from Cyber Summon Blaster crashed into Jaden.

 **Lorenzo: 600**

 **Jaden: 5700**

"Now, Big Core MK-2, attack Great Tornado," Lorenzo ordered and the M-shaped spaceship unleashed a powerful blast of energy that surged across the field and crashed into Great Tornado, destroying it (Heat A: 2000-1800).

 **Lorenzo: 600**

 **Jaden: 5300**

"And MK-2 loses a counter," Lorenzo added and one of the shields on the Big Core MK-2 shattered (BCMK2 C: 2). "Assault Core, attack Heat!"

Assault Core released a blast of blue energy that struck and destroyed Heat.

 **Lorenzo: 600**

 **Jaden: 5000**

"Tetran, attack Jaden directly," Lorenzo ordered and another blast of energy struck Jaden.

 **Lorenzo: 600**

 **Jaden: 3700**

"And Tetran loses its last counter," Lorenzo added and the last shield on Tetran shattered. "I end my turn, which means Assault Core is destroyed and Boss Rush's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon another B.E.S. Big Core MK-2 in Attack Mode and it gains three counters as well."

Another Big Core MK-2 appeared on the field (A: 2400-3200/D: 1100) (Second BCMK2 Counters: 3). Cyber Summon Blaster activated again.

 **Lorenzo: 600**

 **Jaden: 3400**

 _It no longer hurts,_ Jaden mused silently as he drew a card.

' _No doubt it's as I said. The Light doesn't want to give Lorenzo too much power,_ ' Haou said.

 _I guess so._ "I activate Legacy of a HERO to draw three cards as I have at least two Level 4 or lower Elemental Heroes in my Graveyard." He drew three cards. "Next, I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman in Defense Mode, place two cards facedown and end my turn."

The warrior with the tree-branch for an arm appeared on the field (A: 1000/D: 2000) along with two horizontal face-downs.

"My turn," Lorenzo said, drawing a card.

"You haven't been having much fun throughout this duel," Jaden noted casually.

"I'm simply playing to win and serve the Society and Master Sartorius," Lorenzo said.

"Why did you join the Society anyway? And why did you want to duel me?" Jaden asked curiously, since Lorenzo didn't seem to be brainwashed like Alexis, Chazz, and Kasumi.

"I was given an offer," Lorenzo said with a shrug. "Master Sartorius said that he would make me a Pro League Duelist if I could beat you and if I joined the Society."

 **. . .**

"So he's only part of the Society to get something out of Master Sartorius?" Kasumi said and huffed in disgust. "Pathetic. And here I thought he would actually be of help to us."

Alexis nodded in agreement while Chazz simply watched the duel.

 _It seems Lorenzo was able to resist the brainwashing power of the Light,_ he mused silently. _I doubt Master Sartorius is going to be happy about that when he finds out, and I have no doubt he will find out._

 **. . .**

"So you want to enter the Pro Leagues?" Jaden said.

Lorenzo nodded. "Yeah and I gotta prove I'm capable by beating ya," he said.

"Well, that's all well and good, but that shouldn't stop you from having fun while you're dueling," Jaden pointed out. "Like when you're playing the scrolling shooter games and you became a world champion doing that. You had fun doing that, right?"

"Well, yeah," Lorenzo admitted. "I guess you're right. I really haven't been enjoying this duel but, you know what, I'm gonna start having fun now. I'll start my turn by having my first Big Core MK-2 destroy Woodsman."

A blast of energy slammed into Woodsman, destroying him.

"And it loses a counter due to its third effect." (BCMK2 C: 1).

"I activate my face-down, Neo Signal and use it to Special Summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole in Defense Mode," Jaden said and the brown mole with the drills on either side of its head appeared on the field, letting out little noises (A: 900/D: 300).

"That mole won't be around for long. Tetran, attack it," Lorenzo ordered and a blast of blue energy shot toward Grand Mole; the drills on either side of Grand Mole's head closed up over its face to create a single drill and it met Tetran's attack head-on. It drilled through the beam of light, causing it to split off and then struck Tetran; immediately, a portal of sorts appeared and sucked in both cards, causing both cards to be placed back into Jaden's and Lorenzo's hand.

"What? Why's Tetran back in my hand?" Lorenzo said, confused.

"Grand Mole's effect," Jaden explained. "Whenever it battles a monster, it returns that monster and itself to their owners' hands without applying damage calculation."

"Not a bad move," Lorenzo said. "But I still have one monster left; my second Big Core MK-2 attacks you directly."

A powerful blast of blue energy slammed into Jaden, sending him skidding backwards.

 **Lorenzo: 600**

 **Jaden: 200**

"And it loses a counter due to its third effect," Lorenzo said as a shield around the second Big Core MK-2 shattered (Second BCMK2 C: 2).

"I activate my face-down, Hero Call," Jaden said, revealing his set card. "This allows me to place Elemental Hero Neos on the top of my Deck."

"Why would you do that? You won't be able to summon it come next turn," Lorenzo said with a frown.

"Did ya forget something?" Jaden asked with small smile as he retrieved Climax Hour's card from his Graveyard.

Lorenzo's eyes widened and he quickly picked up a card. "I activate Stage Select. This causes your deck to be shuffled and allows me to place a card of my choosing on top of my deck," he said and darted across the field, took Jaden's deck and immediately began shuffling it rapidly before handing the deck back. He darted back to his side of the field and retrieved the desired card that he wanted and placing it on top of his deck.

"You know, it doesn't matter if you shuffled my deck, Lorenzo," Jaden said with a smile as Lorenzo signaled the end of his turn. "Because if you believe in your deck, you will get the card that you need at a critical moment." Jaden drew a card and grinned, turning it over to reveal to a shocked Lorenzo that it was Elemental Hero Neos.

"It's Neos. And due to Climax Hour's effect, I can Special Summon it, ignoring the summoning conditions," he said and, in a burst of light, the pale alien with the blue and red stripes appeared on the field (A: 2500/D: 2000).

"Next, I Normal Summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole back to my field," Jaden added and the brown alien mole returned to the field (A: 900/D: 300). "Now, Grand Mole, Neos, Contact Fusion!"

Grand Mole and Neos leapt into the swirling nebula and fused together.

"C'mon out, Elemental Hero Grand Neos!"

Out of the swirling nebula came a tall warrior in orange and dark-brown armor with an orb of blue at the center of its chest and a drill occupying its right forearm and hand (A: 2500/D: 2000).

"It's not strong enough to take out my monsters," Lorenzo said with a frown.

"I activate Grand Neos's effect," Jaden said. "Once per turn, I can return one monster on your field to your hand, and I'm going with your Big Core MK-2." Grand Neos drove his spinning drill into the ground, creating a portal that dragged Big Core MK-2 into it and returning it to Lorenzo's hand.

"Next, I activate Contact Out," Jaden added, holding up the lone card in his hand. "This allows me to return Grand Neos to my Extra Deck and Special Summon Neos and Grand Mole to my field in Attack Mode." Grand Neos vanished and was replaced by Neos (A: 2400/D: 2000) and Grand Mole (A: 900/D: 300),

"Now, Grand Mole, attack that second Big Core monster and I activate his effect as well," Jaden said as Grand Mole, the drill forming around its head, drilled into the air and shot towards the second Big Core MK-2 and both of them were sucked into the portal that Grand Mole had come out of, both of their cards returning to their owners' hands.

"Neos, time to end this. Attack Lorenzo directly," Jaden ordered.

Neos nodded and jumped into the air before flying rapidly toward Lorenzo, slamming a fist into Lorenzo and causing him to stumble and fall to the ground.

 **Lorenzo: 0**

 **Jaden: 200 WINNER**

"Damn it, I lost," Lorenzo muttered.

"Hey, that was a good duel, though," Jaden said, walking over to join Lorenzo and crouching down beside him. "Your monsters are pretty sweet."

Lorenzo smiled a little. "Yeah but I gotta admit, I have more fun playing scrolling shooter games," he said.

"Eh, to each their own," Jaden said and held out a hand. "I do look forward to a rematch someday."

"Sure," Lorenzo said, stretching out a hand to take Jaden's, only to suddenly freeze.

' _Get_ _back!_ ' both Yubel and Haou hissed.

Jaden knew it was serious when Yubel and Haou were actually agreeing on something and quickly backed up a few steps as Lorenzo clutched at his head, crying out before falling silent just as his hair went entirely white and, when he lifted his head, his eyes were blank and lifeless.

"Lorenzo?" Jaden asked worriedly.

"I've seen the Light," Lorenzo said monotonously, no trace of personality or emotion anywhere in his voice.

' _It's_ _like he's an animated corpse,_ ' Haou murmured.

' _Morbid_ _description, but does describe this rather well,_ ' Yubel said.

' _Damnit,_ ' Haou growled.

 _What is it?_ Jaden thought.

' _The_ _Light is a lot stronger than I had originally thought,_ ' Haou said grimly.

Kasumi's laugh sounded and Jaden glanced toward where she, Chazz, Alexis, and the other Society members were standing. She was leaning with her arms folded on the railing, peering down at him, her black hair falling like a curtain over the side of her face and her lips pulled back in a cruel grin.

"The Light is growing stronger, dear brother," she said with a smug smirk. "It won't be long before this world is bathed in light."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Jaden retorted.

Kasumi laughed. "Try it," she invited and strode off, flanked by Chazz and Alexis with the rest of the Society members trailing behind her.

 _I will find a way to save you, Kasumi. You, Chazz, and Alexis as well as everyone else brainwashed by the Light's power,_ Jaden thought. His hand went to the heart-shaped pendant he had in the pocket of his jacket and he tightened his grip on it.

 **. . .**

 **A/n what do you think?**

 **Blaze: well, that was chapter 19**

 **Bakura: so how many months until the next chapter?**

 **Blaze: (smacks Bakura upside the head with skillet) don't jinx it, dumbass**

 **Lelouch: why did you hit him with a skillet? I thought he was one of your favorite characters**

 **Blaze: just 'cause I don't torture my favorite characters as much as I do the characters I hate doesn't mean I don't torture them every now and then**

 **Suzaku: should I be scared?**

 **Ryou: yes, yes you should**

 **Blaze: (pulling out a freezing chainsaw) I'm not that bad**

 **Lelouch: (eyes freezing chainsaw) can I have one?**

 **Blaze: on one condition**

 **Lelouch: what?**

 **Blaze: go get me...anything with chocolate in it**

 **Lelouch: (walks out of the room)**

 **Jaden: Blaze is getting chocolate? (darts into city-closet to hide)**

 **Jesse: (quickly joins Jaden)**

 **Suzaku: … I should follow their example, shouldn't I?**

 **Ryou: I am (follows Jaden and Jesse into city-closet)**

 **Suzaku: (quickly follows suit)**

 **Blaze: once again, I don't own _Code Geass_ by the way**

 **Lelouch: (walks back into computer room with a chocolate cake in his hands)**

 **Blaze: CHOCOLATE! (Happily takes chocolate cake from Lelouch, hands Lelouch a freezing chainsaw, and runs off)**

 **Lelouch: Ohhh Emperor! (grins demonically and lifts up freezing chainsaw)**

 **Charles: (screams and takes off running)**

 **Lelouch: (chases after Charles)**

 **Bakura: Am I the only one who's _not_ terrified of Blaze when she's on a sugar high? Tch, whatever. Blaze hopes you enjoyed this chapter, I certainly didn't, and reviews, as always, are appreciated, though I don't see why she has to say this to you foolish mortal reviewers. So yeah…(Walks off to go steal something)**


	20. Deck Destroyer

**(Looks at last update date) July 28th? Hey! I got this chapter up in less than a month. Yay for me. Granted, updates are probably going to be slower due to the fact that I start school again on Monday.**

 **Bakura: tch, a snail can travel a mile faster than you can update, foolish mortal**

 **Shut up, Bakura! Anyway, wow, nineteen people reviewed the last chapter. That. Is. Awesome!**

 **Thank you to _David-El, Guest #1, Guest #2, Sinking into Ruined Shadows, bobmanv2.0, EndlessNight025, Johnny Spectre, Alice Cavallari, Numbuh24Insane, decode9, ghost boy 952, ShadowSpirt020, JD98, a1993, reven228, Team5dsforever, Kamen Rider Necrom, NickStriker,_ and _Justrayawsome_ for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

 _ **Review Reply to Guest #1: Possibly we'll see more evil heroes in later duels in this season but they'll probably make more of an appearance when we get to season 3.**_

 ** _Review Reply to_ _Guest #2: At the moment, I am attempting to fit Raven and Steven into the plot but, so far, it's not working out so well. As for the GX Tournament, while Rex, Weevil, and Mako Tsunami will not be making an appearance, characters from Battle City_ will _make an appearance._**

 **Also, shout out to _David-El_ for being my 300th Reviewer!**

 **And, as usual, a huge thank you to _EndlessNight025_ for being an awesome beta-reader and credit for this chapter (especially Rue's characterization in her duel) goes to her.**

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

 **20**

 **Deck Destroyer**

 _So Lorenzo has failed. Not that I am that surprised,_ Sartorius mused, sorting through his tarot cards. _He was never truly part of the Society to begin with, until now, that is. And yet that first attack of Jaden Yuki's…he is a lot stronger and more trained in his powers of the Gentle Darkness than I had originally thought. It is a good thing that his sister is serving as my eyes and ears on Academy Island._

He turned over a card and narrowed his eyes when he saw the Justice card. _Justice… that older brother who I hadn't thought was a threat. Based on these predictions…_ Sartorius pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Yes, Master Sartorius?" a feminine voice sounded on the other end.

"I have a mission for you," Sartorius said.

"What is it?"

"There is a student on Academy Island that is destined to become a thorn in my side soon. I want you to deal with him in the way that only you can," Sartorius ordered.

"Sounds like fun. Who's the target?"

"His name is Raiden Yuki. Simply speak with Kasumi Yuki on the island for further instructions."

"Roger that! Whoever the guy is, I'll make sure he'll rue the day he ever picked up a deck," the girl said with a giggle.

"Do not underestimate him, Rue," Sartorius warned.

"Don't worry; I won't," Rue replied and then hung up.

Sartorius closed his phone and put it away, gazing at his tarot cards. _Shall you be able to overcome fate like Jaden Yuki? Or will you be a problem of a different sort?_ he thought and his thoughts drifted to his brother, who had been oddly quiet since he had come back from the island the day Sartorius recruited Chazz.

He frowned to himself but pushed off his brother's sudden change in attitude. Frankly, his brother was still incredibly loyal and Sartorius preferred that he was keeping his distance. But still, he had to wonder just what happened when Sachio dueled Raiden. It was no surprise that Sachio wanted to sign Raiden on as a client, he admitted that Raiden was a strong duelist, but there was something odd about the way Sachio looked at him when he returned.

 _Just what was said between the two of them to cause that change, however slight it might be?_ Sartorius wondered, still studying the Justice card before he flipped it over and reshuffled his cards.

 **. . .**

"You said that you would take out Jaden Yuki in order to make this dorm official," Bonaparte said firmly, glaring at Chazz who was lounging on a couch while Kasumi was sorting through her cards nearby. "And why is she here? Even if this is the White Dorm, this is still the Boy's Dorm."

"You really need to learn to shut your mouth. You're annoying," Kasumi said, not taking her eyes off her cards.

Bonaparte sputtered and glared at the Lightsworn duelist, but she ignored it.

"You know, she's right," Chazz noted, eyes closed as he relaxed while inwardly cringing a little at Kasumi's attitude. If she wasn't careful, she would get kicked off the island and Chazz doubted the Light would be very happy about that, even if her attitude change was the Light's fault to begin with. "You don't want just Jaden Yuki to be defeated anyway, Bonaparte. You want the Slifer Red Dorm gone, right?"

"Well, of course I do. That's why we need to get rid of Jaden Yuki!"

"You fail to realize that Jaden Yuki isn't the only one standing in your way of taking out the Red Dorm. We may have Alexis on our side, but the Slifers still have both Atticus Rhodes and Raiden Yuki, both of who are the top duelists of the Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm, if you'll remember."

Bonaparte growled. "Well, fine, then take both of 'em out, too," he said.

"Relax. Master Sartorius has just informed me that he is sending an assassin to go against Raiden Yuki," Kasumi said lightly.

"Well, fine then," Bonaparte huffed.

"And we'll deal with the others in due time," the Lightsworn duelist added.

"Fine," Bonaparte said and left the common room of the White Dorm.

Chazz turned to study Kasumi, who was still sorting through her cards, and a small frown crossed his lips. W _hy did the Light affect her more so than it affected me or anyone else?_ he thought.

 **. . .**

Aster was leaning against the railing on the deck of his yacht, sipping at a cup of tea, when another yacht docked near his. He frowned, turning his blue gaze toward the newcomer. His frowned deepened when he saw the person that stepped off the boarding ramp. It was a young woman with long pink hair and crimson eyes dressed in a black dress with white sleeves.

 _Is that…Rue? What's she doing here?_ Aster thought, wondering why one of the other duelists Sartorius managed had suddenly appeared. Last he had heard of her, she was having the time of her life dueling in the Pro Leagues as she continued to make every one of her opponents regret theirs. Rue had always been weird like that, but even Aster had to admit, she was a strong duelist.

Aster finished off his cup of tea and disappeared back into his yacht, to put the cup away, and then left the boat. His curiosity was piqued, so he decided to see why his fellow Pro Duelist was on the island.

 **. . .**

"Thank you again, Dr. Nakamura, for being willing to talk with me outside our usual meeting time," Raiden said with a small smile at the blue-haired therapist.

"Anytime, Raiden," Nakamura said with a gentle smile and Raiden waved before heading down the corridor toward the entrance to the main building. Classes were over for the day and, after a particularly bad nightmare-filled sleepless night, Raiden had decided to see if Nakamura would be willing to talk with him. He was thankful that she was. It helped when he was able to talk about his nightmares.

"Hiya, Rai!" Atticus said, appearing quite suddenly at Raiden's side and causing him to jump.

"Geez, Atticus, you scared the crap out of me," Raiden huffed.

Atticus chuckled. Even though Raiden knew he was a bit upset by what happened to his sister, he wasn't letting it really get him down that much. "Sorry," he said with a smile. "So, where're you going now? Back to the Slifer Dorm?"

"Probably," Raiden said. "What about you?"

"Same. I think that's pretty much where everyone who isn't in Ra or part of that White Dorm is gathering nowadays," Atticus mused.

"Yeah," Raiden nodded in agreement, just as he heard a voice ring out from behind him and Atticus.

"Yoo-hoo! Hello over there!"

Surprised, both boys turned around to see a girl with red eyes and waist-length pink hair running up to them.

"Why, hello," Atticus greeted, instantly putting on the charms for the mysterious newcomer, much to Raiden's annoyance. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Rue. How do you do?" the girl replied with a giggle, lifting the hem of her dress as she gave a little curtsy.

"Uh…Okay, I guess," Raiden answered with a shrug. "I'm Raiden, by the way, and this is Atticus."

Rue flashed a bright smile. "Nice to meet you!"

"So, are you a new student here?" Atticus inquired.

"Heh. Nope! I'm just here on assignment for the time being," the pink-haired girl explained.

"What kind of assignment?" Raiden wondered.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked!" Rue exclaimed, eagerly clasping her hands together. "The truth is, I'm here to duel you, Raiden Yuki."

This surprised the Shadow Reckoner duelist. "Me?"

"What for?" pressed Atticus.

"Like I said: I was assigned to…" she cryptically replied whilst removing the white bunny-shaped backpack from her shoulders. She then unzipped it and pulled out an extra duel disk before presenting it to Raiden. "But anyway, what do you say? Mind helping me out here? Pretty please?"

"Well, as random as this all is… Okay. You're on," Raiden agreed, accepting the duel disk and strapping it to his forearm. "After all, I never back down from a challenge!"

"That's the spirit! I just _love_ confident duelists like you!" Rue cheered before suddenly adopting a somewhat creepy sort of smile as she muttered something Raiden couldn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

"Um… I asked if you were ready to start," the pinkette giggled, instantly reverting back to her bubbly personality.

"Whenever you are," Raiden replied as he inserted his deck into his borrowed duel disk and activated it.

"Great! Then here we go!" Rue exclaimed, doing the same.

"Duel," they both declared, drawing their opening hands.

 **Rue: 8000**

 **Raiden: 8000**

"Ladies first!" Rue said, drawing a card. "I place two cards facedown and summon Banisher of the Radiance in Attack Mode."

After two vertical cards materialized at Rue's feet, a red-winged white-and-orange fairy appeared on the field in a burst of light (A: 1600/D: 0).

"As long as my friend here stays face-up on the field, all cards normally sent to the Graveyard will be banished instead, which'll come in real handy when I place this: Card Destruction," Rue went on. "Now we discard our entire hand and draw the same number of cards we discarded."

They did so and seconds later, a shadowy image of a ghastly baby doll head with grotesque tendrils erupting from the many cracks on its face appeared behind the pink-haired girl.

"What the heck is that?" Raiden asked, disgusted by the sight of whatever _t_ _hat_ was.

"That's Necroface, and since it was just banished, its effect activates, making both of us banish the top five card of our decks," his opponent explained with a bright smile as a few of Necroface's slimy tentacles shot forward and yanked out the top five cards of both duelists' decks, dragging them off to the Banished Zone with it, making Raiden grit his teeth as he lost Twilight Unicorn, Fatal Alliance, Burning Aura, Night Marauder, and Aura of Punishment.

"Aw, what's with the long face? You lose any good cards there, or something?" Rue inquired a little too gleefully as she inserted another card into her duel disk. "Anyway, I'll activate the Continuous Spell Soul Absorption and end my turn."

 _Great… Now every time a card is banished, she'll gain 500 Life Points for each one. And, as long as Banisher of the Radiance is on the field, any card that gets sent to the Graveyard will be banished instead. This could be tough…_ Raiden thought and studied his hand as he drew a card.

"I activate the Field Spell Day of Reckoning," he stated, inserting the card into his duel disk. Almost immediately, the entire area changed and they were now standing on top of two skyscrapers amidst a metropolitan city that was completely made out of steel. The sky above was pitch-black with no stars and no moon.

"Now, every Shadow Reckoner I control will gain 300 Attack and Defense. Next, I summon Shadow Reckoner Destroyer in Attack Mode," Raiden added and placed the card on his duel disk. In a burst of shadows, a tall man in a black trench coat with bandages wrapped around its chest appeared on the field with an insane look in his eyes and heat emanating off him in waves (A: 1900-2200/D: 200-500).

' _Ah, yes._ _Finally, I get the chance to hit this field and set it ablaze!_ ' Destroyer said with a sadistic smirk.

Raiden blinked and turned to Rogue, who just sighed and shook her head. ' _Destroyer's…um…I guess you can say he's a psychopathic pyromaniac,_ ' she said.

"Now, Destroyer, attack Banisher of the Radiance," Raiden ordered, sighing at that. Good thing that the duel wasn't a Shadow Duel.

' _Oh hell yeah!_ ' Destroyer shot forward and unleashed a powerful wave of fire that rippled across the field toward the Fairy.

"I activate my face-down, Wall of Revealing Light," Rue said as one of her reversed cards flipped up. "Now, I can pay 4000 Life Points and, as long as this card's active, any monsters you control that have an Attack of 4000 or bellow won't be able to attack. Too bad…"

 **Rue: 4000**

 **Raiden: 8000**

Destroyer screeched in fury as a wall of bright light appeared in front of Rue's field to absorb his attack, and he started cursing Rue out, causing Raiden to sweatdrop and Rogue to sigh.

"I end my turn," Raiden said. There wasn't anything else he could do, really.

…

Atticus whistled from the sidelines. "That was a good move on Rue's part. Now Raiden's gotta pull out his big monsters or get past that wall," he mused.

"Easier said than done," Aster said, causing Atticus to start and he turned to find the silver-haired Pro Duelist moving to his side.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I saw Rue arrive on the island and was curious to know why she was here," Aster said simply.

"You know her?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Aster admitted. "Don't let her cute act fool you. Rue's a high-ranked Pro Duelist, and a vicious one at that. There's not a duelist out there that wants to be unlucky enough to face her."

Atticus raided an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"You'll find out soon enough, if you haven't already," was the Destiny Hero duelist's only answer to that as he and Atticus turned their attention back to the duel.

 **. . .**

"My turn! I draw," Rue declared, drawing a card.

After looking at the two cards in her hand, she took one and slapped it down on her duel disk. "I set a monster facedown, and that's it."

A horizontal facedown appeared at her feet.

"I draw," Raiden said and drew a card before he inserted it immediately. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Wall of Revealing Light."

"I don't think so! I activate Dark Bribe," Rue proclaimed excitedly and Raiden gritted his teeth as her Trap negated his Spell and destroyed it. Afterwards, he drew a card from his deck, due to Dark Bribe's last effect.

"And since two cards were just banished, Soul Absorption's effect activates, and I regain 1000 Life Points," Rue added.

 **Rue: 5000**

 **Raiden: 8000**

"I summon Shadow Reckoner Hellhound in Attack Mode and end my turn," Raiden said with a sigh as his shadowy hellhound appeared on the field with a growl (A: 1800-2100/D: 1000-1300).

"That's a cute little doggy you got there. Shame you can't do anything with him," Rue said with a giggle as she drew her next card. "Anyway, I play Pot of Greed." She drew two cards and Soul Absorption activated once her Spell was used up and banished.

 **Rue: 5500**

 **Raiden: 8000**

"Next, I Flip Summon Needle Worm," Rue added, and a purple worm with a needle jutting out of its head appeared on the field (A: 750/D: 600). "When this little guy's flipped face-up, you have to send the top five cards of your deck to the Graveyard. Of course, since my Banisher of the Radiance is still on the field, those cards will just have to be banished instead~"

Raiden clicked his tongue in annoyance as he begrudgingly pocketed five more cards from his deck, subsequently granting Rue 2500 more Life Points.

 **Rue: 8000**

 **Raiden: 8000**

 **. . .**

"Wow… Rue's really starting to do a number on Raiden's deck, and he doesn't seem too thrilled with that," Atticus noted as he continued to watch the duel unfold.

"It's all a part of Rue's strategy, and her dueling style is exactly why no one in the Pro Circuit, myself included, wants to face her," Aster explained. "See, unlike normal duelists, instead of going after her opponent's Life Points, Rue focuses on tearing her opponent's deck apart, piece by piece."

"So, she's all about Deck Destruction, then," the Obelisk realized.

Aster nodded. "Right. And since most duelists take great pride in their decks, she also ends up destroying her opponents' pride and passion for dueling with that kind of playing. What's worse, though, is the sick enjoyment she seems to get from breaking the duelists she beats."

"That's…pretty messed up…" Atticus agreed. "Still, I'm sure Rai'll find a way to win."

"If he does, he'll be the first…" the silver-haired teen muttered, not really sharing the other boy's optimism, as he knew that Rue was currently undefeated, but he decided to keep watching anyway, on the off-chance Atticus happened to be right.

 **. . .**

Upon seeing Raiden's reaction to losing even more cards of his deck, Rue began to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Raiden questioned, finding the pinkette's behavior pretty odd, to say the least.

"You are!" she confessed with a wide grin. "Like I said before, I absolutely love dueling against people that have such confidence in their skills and decks. After all, it makes it all the more fun when I sever all the ties they have with their _precious_ cards! I mean, by the time I'm done, those losers rue the day they ever started dueling and never want to pick up a deck again!"

' _This chick's even crazier than I am!_ ' Destroyer yelled, still glaring daggers at Rue.

' _Yeah, and that's saying something…_ ' Rogue muttered.

"It's great that you like dueling so much, but don't you think you might be doing it for the wrong reasons, if that's all you're getting out of it?" Raiden wondered, rather troubled by Rue's twisted outlook on the game.

"Hmm…Nope!" she exclaimed without giving it much thought at all before blissfully going on with her turn, much to Raiden's surprise. "Anywho… I activate Hand Destruction, so now we each discard two cards and then draw two cards."

She and Raiden did so and Soul Absorption began glowing as it activated again and she was surrounded by white light as she regained 2500 Life Points since five more cards were just banished.

 **Rue: 10500**

 **Raiden: 8000**

"Looks like that banishing shtick of yours is about to come back to haunt you, Rue, considering one of the cards I just discarded was Shadow Reckoner Dead Shot," Raiden said with a smile. "When he's banished, his effect activates, inflicting 1000 point of damage to you."

A ghostly image of a black cloak-wearing skeleton appeared, pulling out a sniper rifle instead of the typical scythe you'd normally expect from a death god, before taking aim and firing off a blast of spirit energy into Rue's shoulder.

 **Rue: 9500**

 **Raiden: 8000**

"Please. I barely felt that," Rue chuckled. "And your Dead Shot isn't the only monster whose effect activates when it's banished: Since another Necroface of mine was cast off to the Banished Zone, we both have to banish the top five cards of our decks again."

A second Necroface showed itself behind Rue as it whipped out its nasty tendrils to steal the top five cards of Raiden and Rue's decks.

Raiden frowned as he studied his deck; he only had ten cards left and Rue's Life Points had just increased by a startlingly amount.

 **Rue: 14500**

 **Raiden: 8000**

 _She just got back what Dead Shot took from her and then some,_ he thought.

"And just like that, you're down to just one-fourth of your deck," Rue rejoiced as she held out another card. "And I'm still not done. Next, I activate Chaos Greed. Since I have four or more banished cards and no cards in my Graveyard, I can draw two cards."

Soul Absorption's effect activated again once Chaos Greed was banished, and she was surrounded by white light.

 **Rue: 15000**

 **Raiden: 8000**

Raiden had to admit that this was an extremely difficult duel at the moment. He was still good on Life Points, but if he ran out of cards to draw, it wouldn't matter how many Life Points he had. _But I'm still in this as long as I have cards to play and Rogue and the other Reckoners to back me up,_ he thought.

' _However many of us are still left, that is…_ ' Destroyer added, somewhat cynically.

' _Destroyer!_ ' Rogue scolded.

' _What? You know you were thinking it, too…_ '

"Finally, I set this monster and place two cards facedown and end my turn," Rue concluded and a horizontal facedown and two vertical face-downs appeared at her feet.

 _Time to turn this around,_ Raiden thought and drew a card. _This could work._ "I activate Heavy Storm to—" he began.

"Yeah, let me just stop you right there as I activate Solemn Judgment," Rue interrupted, revealing her face-down. "By paying half my Life Points, I can negate the activation of your Spell and destroy it!"

 **Rue: 7500**

 **Raiden: 8000**

Heavy Storm was struck by a bolt of lightning and shattered, but Soul Absorption activated since two cards were banished.

 **Rue: 8500**

 **Raiden: 8000**

 _Damn. Well, on to Plan B, I guess,_ he thought. "I activate Dark Hole to destroy all monsters on the field," he said.

"In that case, I chain that effect by activating my other face-down, Assault on GHQ, and select Needle Worm for its effect. Now, it's destroyed and the top two cards of your Deck are sent to the Graveyard, or, in this case, banished, since Banisher's still on the field for now," Rue said and Needle Worm shattered before Raiden pocketed two cards, bringing his deck down to seven. Dark Hole's effect resolved, destroying Raiden's Hellhound and Destroyer—' _You suck, you know that?_ ' Destroyer shouted—and Banisher of the Radiance, as well as Rue's set monster.

Soul Absorption activated, granting Rue 1500 Life Points since three cards were banished but, at least, Raiden had use of his Graveyard again since his monster had been sent to the Graveyard, which meant he could use his Destroyer's effect.

 **Rue: 10000**

 **Raiden: 8000**

"I ain't done yet. I summon Shadow Reckoner Fallen Angel in Attack Mode," Raiden said and his black-clad young woman with the long black angel wings appeared on the field, her wings spread out behind her and her arms resting at her sides (A: 1700-2000/D: 1200-1500). "And since I control a face-up Shadow Reckoner, I can activate the effect of Destroyer in my Graveyard, banishing it to destroy one face-up card that you control, and I choose your Wall of Revealing Light."

Rue's lips twitched into a frown for the first time as Destroyer momentarily returned to the field in astral form and unleashed a blast of blue-colored fire, destroying her Trap. Still, since Destroyer was banished, Soul Absorption's effect activated.

 **Rue: 10500**

 **Raiden: 8000**

"Next, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Shadow Reckoner Hellhound," Raiden added and his shadowy hellhound returned to the field, scratching its claws against the steel ground and growling at Rue (A: 1800-2100/D: 1000-1300).

"Now, Fallen Angel, attack Rue directly," Raiden ordered and Fallen Angel flew into the air and straight at Rue, striking her in the face.

 **Rue: 8500**

 **Raiden: 8000**

"Hellhound, your turn. Attack!"

The shadowy hellhound obeyed, bounding forward before biting into Rue's duel disk.

 **Rue: 6400**

 **Raiden: 8000**

Rue shook, her red eyes now flaring with anger. "You…YOU… In all the years that I've been in the Pro League, not one person has ever managed to successfully land a direct attack on me, let alone TWO!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot in childish rage.

"Whoa. Chill out there, Rue," Raiden said in an attempt to calm the raging pinkette. "If you're really a Pro, then you gotta know that that's just part of the game. And you have to admit, it makes things a bit more exciting, don't you think?"

"Whatever," she huffed, obviously still irked. "Now are you going to end your turn, or what?"

"Sure…"

"Good!" Rue said as she practically yanked a card out of her duel disk. "I activate Card of Sanctity."

Both of them drew until they were holding six cards.

"I summon Banisher of the Light in Defense Mode," Rue declared and a man in a golden-brown and blue robe appeared on the field (A: 100/D: 2000). "Just like Banisher of the Radiance, all cards normally sent to the Grave will be banished as long as he's around. Next, I activate Dark World Dealings!"

Both of them drew one card and then discarded another and Soul Absorption granted Rue 1500 Life Points, due to Banisher of the Light's effect.

 **Rue: 7900**

 **Raiden: 8000**

"Now, I activate D.D.R.- Different Dimension Reincarnation and discard one card to target my Gren Maju Da Eiza in my Banished Zone and Special Summon it in Attack Mode," Rue added, the anger still clear in her voice.

A large blood red creature with the fangs of an arachnid, tail of a scorpion, and wings of a dragon appeared on the field (A: ?/D: ?). Soul Absorption also activated.

 **Rue: 8400**

 **Raiden: 8000**

"Undetermined?" Raiden said with a frown.

"Gren Maju Da Eiza gains 400 Attack and Defense for every one of my banished cards, and I have twenty-three," Rue proclaimed and Raiden's eyes widened as her monster's Attack skyrocketed (A: ?-9200/D: ?-9200).

 **. . .**

Atticus whistled again. "That is a strong monster," he said.

"Raiden must have really angered her. She normally doesn't attack and usually wins her duel by causing her opponent to deck out," Aster mused.

"That's gonna be a tough monster to beat, though," _Not only that, but Raiden's down to his last card. If he can't win on his coming turn, he'll automatically lose,_ he thought.

 **. . .**

"Time for some payback! Gren Maju Da Eiza, get rid of that Fallen Angel!" Rue commanded and her fiendish monster shot forward and swiped at Fallen Angel with its scorpion tail and she shattered. The resulting explosion sent Raiden flying backwards.

 **Rue: 8400**

 **Raiden: 800**

Soul Absorption's effect activated once more, as another card was banished.

 **Rue: 8900**

 **Raiden: 800**

"You may have messed with my normal strategy and gotten in a few lucky punches, but, as you can see, your chances of winning are virtually zero, so why don't you just admit defeat and give up now?" Rue suggested as she ended her turn; a smile once again on her face after she regained the lead.

"No way," Raiden said as he pushed himself to his feet and placed his hand on his deck, drawing his last card. "That last move of yours was pretty rad, but I'm far from beaten, you know."

The pinkette rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You just drew your last card, so unless you can pull off some kind of miracle this turn, you're through."

Raiden grinned. "My brother's usually the miracle worker, but I can pull off one or two from time to time. Looks like now's one of those times, I guess."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see! I activate Fatal Alliance and banish Shadow Reckoner Silver Wyvern, Shadow Reckoner Rogue, and Shadow Reckoner Night Scout in my hand in order to Fusion Summon Shadow Reckoner Eclipse Dragon in Attack Mode!"

The three aforementioned monsters appeared and swirled together. A burst of light filled the field, reflecting off the city of steel. A beautiful snow-white dragon emerged onto the field, wings outspread, revealing silver crescent-shaped designs imprinted on the inside of her wings with silver streaks going down her back and along her spiked tail. Her eyes were black with a ring of fiery red around their irises (A: 3000-3300/D: 3000-3300).

"I regain 2000 Life Points because four cards were banished," Rue said, trying not to be impressed with Raiden's new monster. "If your plan was to put an even bigger gap in our Life Points, then I guess you succeeded, because that thing's obviously not strong enough to take on my Gren Maju."

 **Rue: 10900**

 **Raiden: 800**

"Eclipse Dragon has an effect. He gains 300 Attack and Defense for ever Shadow Reckoner monster in my Banished Zone, and I have twenty, so I gotta thank ya for banishing so many of my monsters," Raiden said with a smirk as Eclipse Dragon began to glow a bright silver and her eyes began to glow brightly (A: 3300-9300/D: 3300-9300).

"So what? It doesn't matter! Even if you attack, I'll still have plenty of Life Points left," Rue said. "Face it, you've lost."

"No, I haven't," Raiden insisted. "I activate Megamorph." The silver aura that surrounded Eclipse Dragon grew brighter as Megamorph's effect doubled her original attack (A: 9300-12300).

Rue huffed. "I'll still win. Your monster's Attack may be greater than mine, but I'll still have Life Points left when you do attack," she said stubbornly.

 **. . .**

Atticus gazed wide-eyed at the dragon. "Whoa, I've never seen that monster before. When did he get that?" he exclaimed.

"It's still not strong enough to beat Rue on this turn, though," Aster noted.

"If one of Raiden's last two cards is what I think it is, then he does. He still looks confident, anyway," Atticus said.

 **. . .**

"Who said I was going to attack your monster?" Raiden asked, picking up the second to last card in his hand. "I activate Reckoner's Fury. This allows me to target one Shadow Reckoner monster on my field and, while it's the only one of my monsters that can attack this turn, it can attack you directly and, naturally, I choose Eclipse Dragon."

Rue's eyes widened as Eclipse Dragon roared. Even if Soul Absorption did grant Rue another 500 Life Points, it still wasn't enough to withstand the coming attack.

 **Rue: 11400**

 **Raiden: 800**

"Now go, Eclipse Dragon, attack Rue directly! Eclipse of the Sun!" Raiden shouted and Eclipse Dragon flew higher into the sky and roared, unleashing a powerful blast of silver-white energy that illuminated the entire steel city. The beam crashed into Rue, throwing her to the ground, and taking out the entirety of her Life Points.

 **Rue: 0**

 **Raiden: 800 WINNER**

As the holograms vanished, Rue pushed herself to her feet, a few strands of pink hair falling into her face as she stared at the ground. "I…lost?" she whispered in disbelief.

Raiden, deactivating his duel disk, walked over to join Rue and held out a hand.

She lifted her head and glared at him. "What do you want? Come to gloat?"

"Of course not," Raiden said. "Listen, Rue, even though some of your reasons for dueling are pretty hard to get behind, I have to admit that that was one hell of a duel. I can see why you're a Pro."

Rue continued to glare before she sighed and accepted his hand, letting him pull her to her feet. "I couldn't care less about your or anyone else's opinions on how I operate, but I confess that it was sort of interesting to go off script and cut a little loose towards the end there," she mused. "Maybe I'll try dueling like that more often…Maybe."

Raiden sweatdropped. "That's…good…"

The pink-haired girl smiled and nodded. "Yep! And if we ever get a chance to duel again, I'll beat you for sure next time! So don't you dare go losing that spirit of yours 'til then, okay?"

"Sure thing," Raiden agreed with nervous laugh as he watched Rue turn and run away, vanishing just as quickly as she had appeared.

"Nice dueling there, Rai," Atticus praised as he and Aster joined Raiden. "But, man, that Rue girl sure was…weird."

"Like you're one to talk," Raiden quipped.

"Touché," the other Obelisk chuckled. "By the way, where did ya get that dragon, Raiden?"

"Last month. It just came out along with another Shadow Reckoner card that I still can't find," he answered.

"Awesome," Atticus said with a grin.

"I have to say, that was an impressive duel," Aster said and Raiden turned to the silver-haired Destiny Hero duelist. "That's the first time I've seen a duelist stand against Rue without decking out."

"Thanks," Raiden said. "What brings ya here anyway, Aster?"

"Curiosity, mostly."

"He wanted to see why Rue was here."

"Oh…" Raiden muttered, and then suddenly remembered something. "Crap! I never got to ask her who 'assigned' her to duel me in the first place, now that I think about it…"

 **. . .**

"Shame Rue lost," Sartorius murmured, divining his cards again. "Raiden Yuki is strong, like his brother. Hmm, I still need Rue, so I won't do to her what I did to Lorenzo. She needs to maintain her personality if she is to continue to dominate the Pro League." He shuffled his cards, only for one to fall onto the table.

He frowned and picked it up. "The Strength?" he murmured. "Hmm, so he might be a possible ally as well. I will deal with him when I return to Academy Island. It is time for the next phase of my plan to begin."

 **. . .**

 **A/n what do you think?**

 **Lelouch: that was chapter 20**

 **Marik: Lelouch? Where's Blaze?**

 **Jaden: and Bakura for that matter?**

 **Lelouch: they stole the Shinkiro and the Lancelot Albion and are now attacking all the people that Blaze hates, well, Blaze is anyway. I think Bakura's using the Lancelot Albion to destroy things**

 **Suzaku: Lloyd's not gonna be happy about that**

 **- _Boom_ -**

 **Jesse: (sweatdrops) all right. What blew up this time?**

 **Marik: (looks out the window) KaibaCorp Headquarters. We should have a pissed-off Kaiba in here in 3...2…**

 **Kaiba: (storms into the computer room) _who just blew up KaibaCorp Headquarters?_**

 **Lelouch: I cannot tell a lie…**

 **Suzaku: (cough) bullshit (cough)**

 **Lelouch: (jabs finger at Charles) ... _he did it!_**

 **Charles: what? No I…**

 **Kaiba: (pulls out Real Solid Vision Duel Disk and summons Blue Eyes White Dragon)**

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon: RAWR**

 **Charles: I HATE YOU, LELOUCH! (Takes off running)**

 **Kaiba: (leaps onto back of Blue Eyes White Dragon and chases after Charles)**

 **Lelouch: (shouts after Charles) the feeling's mutual!**

 **Jaden: (sighs) well, I guess I'll end the chapter. Blaze hopes that you enjoyed this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	21. Strength of the Dinosaurs

**(Glances at last update date, which was August 21st) Oh, uh, hee. Wow, it's been a long time, eh? Well, at least it wasn't two months so that's gotta count for something, right?**

 **Wow, twenty people reviewed the last chapter. Well, seven reviews were from Guest so I dunno. I'm hoping that it wasn't the same person but it's really hard to tell when people keep reviewing as "Guest" and don't, somehow, use a different name. I'm pretty sure they can do that. Eh, oh well.**

 **Thank you to _Guest_ (all seven of you), _OneWhoCharms, Numbuh24Insane, bobmanv2.0, decode9, crazywriter9, KiritoKirigaya-SAO, EndlessNight025, ShadowSpirt020, Kamen Rider Necrom, a1993, Team5dsforever, JD98,_ and _NickSTriker_ for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

 **Also, as usual, thank you to _EndlessNight025_ for being an awesome beta-reader. Seriously, I would not have gotten this far had it not been for her wonderful criticism and help.**

 **Okay, I have a few questions from the Guest reviewers so I'll answer them all here. No, Joey will _not_ be making appearance in this season. Rue won't be showing up in the rest of this season but she may make an appearance if, when, I do my version of Season 4. Yubel's other forms may, or may, not be used in Season 3 and I'm not sure yet about the Sacred Beasts.**

 **Okay, I think that's all of 'em. One more thing, due to the fact that I am running out of prewritten chapters, and am still a bit stuck on how to get through the Field Trip arc, the next update may not be for a while. Anywhere from a few weeks (I want to get it up before November) to a few months (I might end up posting it after I graduate in the middle of December). So please be patient. I have not given up on this story. It's just slow-going at the moment due to reasons.**

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

 **21**

 **Strength of the Dinosaurs**

Sartorius was seated at his table in silence, studying the Wheel of Fate card that was resting face-up in front of him. "Within the Wheel of Fate exist both the Fool and the Hierophant," he murmured to himself as he flipped over two more cards, revealing the Fool and the Hierophant. "They represent both Jaden and Aster Phoenix. Either one of them will influence my destiny."

 _…_ _and one of them is my greatest enemy…_

Sartorius flipped over another card. "Justice…not as likely to influence my destiny as Jaden or Aster, but he is connected with my brother's destiny. That much I do see," he said.

 _…_ _and he poses a danger as well and must be disposed of…_

Then, Sartorius's eyes went to the card that was resting rather close to the Fool. "But what is this card lying close to the Fool?" he murmured, studying the facedown card. He picked it up and flipped it over. "The Strength? Power? A symbol of unyielding power…would this mean that this one may also have an effect on my destiny?"

 _…_ _and possibly another thorn in my side…_

Sartorius looked up and through the window as the plane he was on headed toward Academy Island. __Duel Academy…it may just be a place of greater interest than I imagined__ _,_ he thought.

 **. . .**

Celina leaned against Kyle as the two of them walked toward the main building. It was around noon but they didn't have any classes that day and Celina was looking forward to spending the day with her boyfriend. She smiled to herself, a light blush on her cheeks as she referred to the timid but sweet young man as her boyfriend.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"I thought we'd go get a sandwich to eat for lunch," Kyle suggested softly, glancing at the whitenette next to him.

"That sounds good, though I've never been able to get the golden eggwich," Celina mused.

"Me neither. I'm lucky that I didn't get something as gross as grilled tongue or something. Jaden got that one time," Kyle said.

Celina giggled. "I'm pretty lucky about that, though I have gotten tuna before," she said and grimaced.

"Don't like tuna?"

"Got tired of it. There were times, back at my foster home, that we would eat tuna for three days straight simply because we didn't have anything else. Miss Thomas tried to make it different each time, but I just got tired of it after a while," the Ally of Justice duelist said.

"I can understand why," Kyle said as the two of them walked into the main building.

"Hey, Celina, Kyle," Arina greeted them as they joined her, Bastion, Justin, Dante, and Hikari at the base of the main staircase.

"Hey, Arina," Celina said and greeted the others, though not before glaring at Dante, who whistled innocently and avoided her look. She had not yet forgiven Dante for that last prank he pulled on her.

"Where's Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry?" Kyle asked.

"Syrus went to go get Jaden. He and Hassleberry are probably still sleeping," Bastion said.

"Oh."

They were joined by Jaden and Syrus a moment later along with a tired and irritated Raiden trailing behind them, yawning.

"Why're you irritated?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night," Raiden muttered but didn't explain why.

 **. . .**

Back at the Slifer Red Dorm, Sartorius, having calmly slipped into the room, took a seat by the desk, one arm resting on the desk. He was sure it was the correct room simply because he could feel the residue of the Gentle Darkness within it. He did spot that there was someone else in the room, a Ra who was fast asleep and snoring loudly on the top bunk.

The Ra suddenly stirred and then proceeded to roll off his bed to land with a yelp unceremoniously on the ground, entangled with his blankets. Rubbing his head, he sat up and then blinked in surprise when he saw Sartorius.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"This would be Jaden Yuki's room, I assume?" Sartorius said.

"What do you want with the Sarge?" the Ra asked, narrowing his eyes.

Sartorius frowned to himself as he realized something, something that had come up in his prediction before he had arrived on Academy Island. "So, this is the Strength, is he? The card of power that opposes me?" he murmured to himself.

"What're you babbling about?" the Ra asked, confused, and stood up. "Besides, just who the hell are you?"

"My humble apologies," Sartorius said, closing his eyes and then opening them and standing up. "I am Sartorius, Aster Phoenix's manager." He pulled out one of his business cards and held it out to the Ra to prove his point.

"What?" The Ra looked startled and smiled. "So then, you're the Master Sartorius that Chazz and Kasumi have been yapping about."

"They've said that about me?" Sartorius said, feigning ignorance.

"It's cause of you that not just Chazz and Kasumi, but also Alexis have turned all weird," the Ra said, hand clenching into a fist.

"Assuming that everyone does worship me, it is but in their own freedom to do so," Sartorius replied calmly.

Growling, the Ra exclaimed, "You're gonna break up that 'Society of Light' group of yours now and get out of Duel Academy."

Sartorius observed him, sensing the strong power that surrounded him. __What is this strong power that emanates from his body?__ he thought. __Interesting__ _._ "I understand. I will try to speak with Mr. Princeton and Ms. Yuki. However, there is one condition: I would like you to duel me." He ignored the hiss that sounded in the rafters above.

The Ra straightened. "So, basically, if I beat you, then you'll break up that Society of Light, huh?"

"No, that will be of Mr. Princeton and Miss Yuki's own free will," Sartorius said with a smile. "All will be fine if you just duel me."

The Ra frowned but Sartorius was sure that he would still accept the challenge.

 **. . .**

Jaden, Syrus, Raiden, Justin, and Dante were heading toward the Slifer Red Dorm, carrying a couple of bags of sandwiches that they had bought from the card shop. Arina, Hikari, Celina, and Kyle had only bought enough for their lunch and then wandered off to eat it.

"Dude, how can you afford to buy all of this?" Dante wondered, glancing at Jaden, who shrugged.

"Eh, I saved up quite a bit," Jaden said.

"And borrowed some of mine," Raiden huffed.

"Ya know I'll pay ya back, Rai," Jaden said brightly. "And, besides, it gives us something to eat. Conway's a good cook and all, but these sandwiches are good snacks."

"That, and you just want to find that golden eggwich, I bet," Justin said, shifting his grip on his own bag.

"Well, that too," Jaden laughed, when he suddenly sensed something coming from the direction of the Slifer Dorm, making him stop in his tracks as his eyes flashed gold.

 _'_ _ _So, you sense it, too, I see...__ _'_ Haou's voice rang from inside Jaden's mind.

 _ _Yeah... Is that... Is that what I think it is?__

 _'_ _ _Only__ _ _one way to find out...__ _'_

Having noticed his brother's troubled expression, Raiden was just about to ask Jaden what was wrong, when the younger Yuki suddenly shoved the bag he was carrying into Raiden's arms and took off running towards the dorms.

"Hey! Wait up, Judai!" Raiden called, and followed suit, with Syrus, Justin, and Dante, the latter of who just looked confused, trailing close behind.

They followed Jaden until they reached the Slifer dorm, where they saw Hassleberry standing across from someone with a duel disk on his arm.

Jaden froze when he felt the powerful aura of pure Light that surrounded the tall man with the long dark-blue hair dressed in white, realizing this person was in an instant.

' _Well, well, looks like the puppet of the Light has made another appearance,_ ' Haou mused.

"Who's that?" Justin asked, raising an eyebrow at the newcomer Hassleberry was apparently about to duel.

"Sartorius," Jaden heard a familiar voice replied and glanced over to find Aster walking up to join the rest of them. "He's my manager, but, at the same time, he's the leader of the Society of Light."

"What?" Raiden said, surprised, studying Sartorius as if he'd seen him before.

"Chazz probably became strange from dueling Sartorius," the Pro surmised.

"So he's the one that brainwashed Chazz?" Syrus asked, eyes wide.

He nodded. "And if I had to guess, I would say he's about to brainwash another one of your friends."

Jaden and the others exchanged worried glances before once again rushing over towards the duel about to take place, with Jaden calling out, "Hassleberry, wait! Don't you realize that that's Sartorius?"

"Yeah, if you duel him, you might end up getting whitewashed like Princeton and the others," Dante added.

"Don't you mean 'brainwashed'?" Justin corrected.

"Same difference..."

Hassleberry glanced at his friends. "Don't worry. He won't brainwash me," he reassured with a confident smirk. "And when I win, we might get Kasumi and the others back on our side."

"Fine. But be careful," Jaden warned. "We don't know know what he'll do, so keep an eye out." __I know I will,__ he added to himself as he shot Sarorius a golden-eye glare.

The cult leader simply gave him an enigmatic smile before averting his attention back to Hassleberry. "Are you ready, Mr. Hassleberry?"

"Yeah, let's go, duel!" Hassleberry said and activated his duel disk before sweatdropping when he noticed Sartorius was looking at the duel disk as if it was a piece of technology from outer space. "Um, what're you doing?"

"Oh, my apologies," Sartorius said. "I wonder, how do I use this?"

The sweatdrop grew. "You just gotta press that button there," Hassleberry said with a sigh, indicating the activation button and Sartorius pressed it.

"Oh, I see. You see, I am using this apparatus for the first time," Sartorius explained as his duel disk finally activated. "I'm looking forward to this in many ways. Many ways _indeed_."

 _ _What's up with this guy? He's gotta be kiddin',__ Hassleberry thought. "Let's try this again," he said out loud.

"Duel," they declared, drawing their opening hands.

 ** **Hassleberry: 8000****

 ** **Sartorius: 8000****

"I'll go first, I draw," Hassleberry said, drawing a card and glancing at it. "And, due to its own effect, I can Special Summon my Gilasaurus right to the frontlines!"

In a burst of light, a brown Velociraptor appeared on the field with a roar (A: 1400/D: 400).

"And let's make that two soldiers on the frontlines for now. I Special Summon my second Gilasaurus," Hassleberry added and a second brown dinosaur appeared on the field (A: 1400/D: 400).

"But I ain't done yet," Hassleberry said. "Now, I sacrifice my two Gilasauruses to bust out one of my big guns! I summon Dark Tyranno in Attack Mode."

Both Gilasaurus's were enveloped in a bright light and then a large black tyrannosaurus rex appeared on the field with a growl (A: 2600/D: 1800).

"And next, I activate Dino Blast," Hassleberry said, inserting the card into his duel disk. "This inflicts damage to you equal to Dark Tyranno's Level times 300, and he's a Level 7 monster."

Sartorius winced. Dark Tyranno roared and the shockwave slammed into him.

 ** **Hassleberry: 8000****

 ** **Sartorius: 5900****

"And with that, I end my turn," Hassleberry said.

"It's my turn. Draw," Sartorius said calmly and drew a card, looking at it, and adding it to his hand. "I summon Arcana Force IV – The Emperor in Attack Mode."

A black-and-silver machine-like fairy embedded with orange orbs and several clawed arms appeared on the field (A: 1400/D: 1400). Almost immediately, The Emperor's card appeared above the monster and began to rotate.

"What's that about?" Hassleberry asked, confused.

"Destiny is that which has been decided," Sartorius explained. "However, fortune and misfortune are both present in any one given event." Noticing that Hassleberry still looked confused, he added, "In other words, it is something that changes greatly in the mere speck of an instant. Please shout the word 'stop'. The orientation of the stopped card will amend its effect in accordance with whether it is upright or reversed. Incidentally, the Emperor's effect…"

"Even if I listen to all that, it's a sink-or-swim one-in-two shot for it anyhow," Hassleberry interrupted. He pointed and added, "Stop!"

"Oh?" Sartorius raised his eyebrows as The Emperor's card stopped rotating in an upright position. "When this card is placed upright, all 'Arcana Force' monsters I control gain 500 Attack as long as this card is face-up on the field."

The Emperor straightened as it grew stronger (A: 1400-1900).

"And next, I activate Quick Summon to Normal Summon Arcana Force I – The Magician in Attack Mode," Sartorius added and a jester-like gray fairy appeared on the field (A: 1100-1600/D: 1100). Once again, the Magician's card began rotating. "Once again, please shout out 'stop'."

 _ _Another one?__ "Stop," Hassleberry ordered and frowned when the Magician's card ended up upright.

"Since it's upright, The Magician's original Attack will be doubled until the end of the turn, whenever a Spell Card is played."

Hassleberry rubbed the back of his neck. "Aw, well, I was out of luck," he said.

Sartorius raised an eyebrow. "Out of luck? And just what do you think destiny is?" he asked.

"Destiny? That bull's just about whether or not you get good luck or bad luck," Hassleberry stated.

Sartorius closed his eyes. "It is no surprise at all that you seem to possess such a level of perception," he said. "However, the entire future is determined in accordance with the wheel of fate." He opened his eyes. "As is the fact that those beloved dinosaurs of yours went extinct, to give an example."

Hassleberry clenched his hand. "The dinosaurs didn't die away. They're living on inside me," he said firmly.

Sartorius laughed. "How romantic of you. Well, it matters not. Symbol of the Strength card, I shall have you bear witness to your fate with this card."

"What're you yapping about?"

"I activate the Spell Card Future Vision," Sartorius said, holding out one of the cards in his hand. "If there is a monster on my opponent's field, I will turn over cards from the top of his deck until a Monster card appears."

"What?"

Sartorius walked across the field as he added, "Is your fate in the future to be a Warrior or a Spellcaster? Or is it to be a mere little Insect?"

Hassleberry held out his deck. "That's already been settled," he said as Sartorius took his deck. "My future's to be a dinosaur."

"Then we shall see about that..."

Hassleberry growled as Sartorius turned over the first card, Pot of Greed, and then the second card, which was New Ultra Evolution. The third card flipped was finally a Monster Card at last: Ultimate Tyranno; a Dinosaur.

Sartorius lifted his head. "It would seem that it is, indeed, a Dinosaur. That's very good for you. Since it is the same Type as the monster that is on your field, you will regain 1000 Life Points, and the turned-over cards are returned to the deck in the same order they were in."

 ** **Hassleberry: 9000****

 ** **Sartorius: 5900****

"Heh, thanks for that," Hassleberry said with a smirk.

"There is no need to thank me," Sartorius said, turning around and walking back to his side of the field.

"What's with that guy?" Dante said, confused. "He just went and gave Hassleberry Life Points as a _present_."

"Yeah. I mean, it was pretty obvious he uses a Dinosaur deck," Justin agreed.

"I wonder what he's planning..." mused Syrus.

"That card's effect didn't just restore Hassleberry's Life Points," Aster explained. "He now knows the future of Hassleberry's deck."

"Plus, since he used a Spell, The Magician's upright effect now becomes active," Raiden threw in as everyone watched as The Magician's Attack jumped (ATK: 1600-2700).

"The Magician, attack Dark Tyranno," Satorius ordered, The Magician responding by conjuring up a blast of green energy in between its hands as shadowy green smoke traveled across the field and cycled around Dark Tyranno before destroying it.

 ** **Hassleberry: 8900****

 ** **Sartorius: 5900****

"And now, The Emperor will attack you directly," Sartorius said and The Emperor unleashed his own blast of black smoke that struck Hassleberry, causing him to stagger back a step.

 ** **Hassleberry: 7000****

 ** **Sartorius: 5900****

"And then I place these two cards facedown and end my turn," Sartorius added as two vertical facedown card appears at his feet and The Magician's effect wore off during the End Phase (A: 2700-1600).

"My turn. I draw," Hassleberry declared, drawing a card before subsequently activating it. "I activate Pot of Greed."

"Since a Spell was activated, The Magician's effect also activates," Sartorius added, The Magician's Attack jumped up again as Hassleberry drew his two cards (A: 1600-2700).

"That's a strong soldier, but it ain't unbeatable. Alright, now it's time for Archeonys to report to the field in Attack Mode."

A blue-and-yellow-feathered Archaeopteryx appeared on the field, spreading its wings with a screech (A: 300/D: 1300).

"Then, I activate New Ultra Evolution! I'll offer up one Winged Beast-Type monster on my field as a sacrifice to Special Summon one Dinosaur-Type monster from my hand! C'mon out, Ultimate Tyranno!"

Archeonys vanished as soon as Hassleberry's Spell Card was activated and then a large black dinosaur covered in spikes with golden claws appeared on the field with a growl (A: 3000/D: 2200).

"And Ultimate Tyranno gets to take on all of your soldiers. Go, Ultimate Tyranno, take out his monsters," Hassleberry ordered.

Ultimate Tyranno roared and charged forward, crashing first into The Emperor.

 ** **Hassleberry: 7000****

 ** **Sartorius: 4800****

And then it turned around and struck The Magician with its tail, who had been weakened by 500 points after The Emperor had been destroyed.

 ** **Hassleberry: 7000****

 ** **Sartorius: 4000****

"Just going on and yapping at me about whatever that destiny bull of yours is. My destiny changed from meeting Jaden. I've woken up to the strength of the dinosaurs, so any words that threaten me won't work."

"More like the brain of the dinosaur..." Hassleberry heard Syrus mutter.

"I heard that!" he called back, causing Syrus to face-fault and Jaden and Dante chuckle.

"And with that, I end my turn," Hassleberry finished.

"It is my turn. I draw!" Sartorius said, drawing a card. "And I activate Cup of Ace."

The Spell activated and then began rotating.

"Should I explain its upright and reversed effects?"

"Stop," Hassleberry said, not even bothering to take the Arcana Force duelist up on his offer. The card stopped rotating, in an upright position.

"Its upright effect activates, allowing me to draw two cards from my deck," Sartorius explained and did so before holding up another card. "I'll then activate yet another Cup of Ace."

Once again, the specific card began rotating.

"Stop," Hassleberry said and scowled when the card landed upright and Sartorius drew two more cards. "You were just lucky."

"Destiny guides every man equally," Sartorius countered. "As I will show you right now. I summon Arcana Force VII – The Chariot in Attack Mode."

A black-and-yellow Fairy with many arms and what looked like eyes encircling its broad waist appeared on the field (A: 1700/D: 1700). Immediately, the card began to rotate.

"Come, Mr. Hassleberry," Sartorius said as Hassleberry scowled.

"Stop," he said and the card stopped rotating in an upside down position.

"Its reversed effect: you gain control of this card."

The Chariot moved to Hassleberry's side of the field.

"Heh, looks like it helps __me__ again," Hassleberry said with a grin.

"We'll see about that." Sartorius smiled unnervingly as he held up another card. "I activate Suit of Sword X."

Like all the others, the card began rotating upon activation.

"Now please don't be hasty with this one. Let me explain its effects. If it lands upright, the monsters on your field will be destroyed, and those on my field, if it is reversed."

"Whoa. So it being upright'd be bad..." Hassleberry realized with a frown and called for the card to stop. It stopped rotating in an upright position, much to his chagrin. "Man... Just 'cause I was worrying about not thinkin' that through."

Ultimate Tyranno and The Chariot then shattered.

"And I also activate the Trap Ace of Wand," Sartorius added and the card flipped up before it began rotating. "If this card is upright, you will regain as many Life Points as the total Attack of the monsters destroyed by effects outside of battle this turn. If it is reversed, it will be inflicted as damage."

"How much is that again?" Dante wondered.

"The Chariot's Attack is 1700, and Ultimate Tyranno had 3000..." Syrus recalled as the other Ra attempted to count the total out on his fingers.

"He'll either gain or lose 4700," Raiden supplied.

"In theory, but because Sartorius tells them his cards' effects, his opponents just can't help but try to predict the future, completely throwing them off their game," Aster said, watching as Hassleberry continued to struggle against the Arcana Force duelist. "Hassleberry can no longer escape from the wheel of fate that Sartorius is turning."

"Come now, what is wrong?" Sartorius asked the clearly frustrated Dino duelist. "You yourself are the one who turns your wheel of fate."

"Stop," Hassleberry growled, and the card stopped in the reversed position.

"Now Ace of Wand's reverse effect activates, dealing you 4700 damage," Sartorius said and Hassleberry's eyes widened in surprise as a powerful blast of wind nearly knocked him off his feet.

 ** **Hassleberry: 2300****

 ** **Sartorius: 4000****

"And with that, I end my turn," Sartorius said.

 _ _It's no use,__ Hassleberry thought. __He's too good. I don't believe in fate but…but I just…__

"Get it together, Hassleberry!" Jaden shouted from the sidelines. "It's not Sartorius's wheel of fate you're falling for right now; it's all of his taunting!"

Raiden nodded in agreement and added, "Dueling's fun __because__ you don't know what'll happen until the very end."

"Besides, weren't you going to evolve into a dinosaur?" Jaden reminded.

"No, I'm telling you, that's __de__ _-evolving_ ," Syrus tried insisting.

" _ _Whatever__ it is, be brave and take destiny on!"

 _ _He's right. I…Thank you, Jaden__ _,_ Hassleberry thought before he turned towards Sartorius with determination burning in his eyes.

"My draw," he said, drawing a card and smirking, his pupils of his eyes become almost reptilian for a second. "The dinosaurs and the dinosaur DNA inside me… They haven't turned their back on me yet!"

Hassleberry grabbed a card in his hand and slapped it onto his duel disk. "I summon Dyna Base in Attack Mode!"

A red and black mechanical tank-like vehicle appeared on the field, behind Hassleberry (A: 0/D: 2100).

"Thanks to Dyna Base's effect, I offer up this card and the Super Conductor Tyranno in my hand as sacrifices to Special Summon Dyna Tank from my Extra Deck!"

Super Conductor Tyranno appeared next to Dyna Base before both of them vanished, soon replaced with a new version of the mecha tyrannosaurus now riding in a spike-decorated war tank (A: ?/D: 2100).

"The Attack of this card's the same as the Attack of the Dinosaur-Type monster used in its Fusion Summon," Hassleberry explained with a smirk. "So Super Conductor Tyranno's 3300 Attack'll turn into Dyna Tank's Attack!" (A: ?-3300)

He then pointed at Sartorius. "Alright, Dyna Tank, time for a direct assault. Hit him with everything you have!"

Dyna Tank roared as it fired a blast of fire towards Sartorius, who covered his face as it hit him.

 ** **Hassleberry: 2300****

 ** **Sartorius: 700****

"And I end my turn," Hassleberry said since he couldn't do much else with no cards in his hand. He gave a peace-sign to his friends as he added, "Things just got turned around."

Sartorius placed his fingers on his deck. "It's my turn. I draw." He drew his next card and looked at it. "I activate the Spell Card Necro Sacrifice. Due to its effect, I will choose one, or __two__ monsters in my Graveyard and Special Summon them to your field. You are able to decide their Battle Modes. From my Graveyard, I will now summon my Arcana Force VII – The Chariot to your field."

"Put it in Attack Mode," Hassleberry said as the Chariot returned to his field (A: 1700/D: 1700) and the card began rotating above it.

"Now, stop there," Sartorius said and the card stopped rotating in a reversed position. "Its reversed effect allows the opponent—me—to take control of it."

"I get it. You can stop telling me that," Hassleberry snarled as The Chariot moved to Sartorius's side of the field.

"Is that so?" Sartorius said. "Well then, I summon Arcana Force VIII – The Strength in Attack Mode without any Tributes, due to Necro Sacrifice's effect."

A blue-and-gray fairy with a round black-and-blue lower body appeared on the field (A: 1800/D: 1800) and the card began to rotate above it.

"If it is upright, it will grant me control of one monster on my opponent's field. If it is reversed, you can select and take control of one monster I control, except this card."

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes. "Stop, now!"

The card slowed down before it stopped upright.

"Its upright ability now activates, so I'll gain control over your Dyna Tank," Sartorius announced.

"And here's Dyna Tank's effect!" the Dino duelist countered. "It can change a card effect aimed at it into an effect aimed at my opponent's monster. Since the target's changing, I'll bring that Strength right over here!"

The Strength card then disappeared from Sartorius's side and then appeared on Hassleberry's side of the field.

"Thanks for that!"

"It may be slightly premature of you to say your thanks," Sartorius replied with a smug smirk. "Just as there are people who turn their lives into many shambles with just one mistake, so may a duel suddenly take a turn for the worse with just one card."

Hassleberry frowned, worry going through him as Sartorius revealed the lone facedown on his field. "Reveal facedown, Reversal of Fate! This allows me to switch the direction of one Arcana Force monster I control and I choose The Strength."

The Strength's card rotated until it was upside-down.

 _ _That ain't good__ _,_ Hassleberry thought.

"With The Strength's reversed effect, control of one monster, with the exception of this card, shifts to the opposing player!"

Hassleberry watched in shock as his Dyna Tank disappeared from his field and went over to Sartorius's side of the field.

"Battle! Dyna Tank attacks The Strength," Sartorius declared as Dyna Tank then took aim and fired off a beam of energy from its jaws and towards The Strength, obliterating it.

 ** **Hassleberry: 800****

 ** **Sartorius: 700****

"The Chariot, attack him directly," Sartorius ordered and The Chariot then lifted its blasters and fired some kind of substance that soon slammed into Hassleberry, causing him to cry out and he collapsed onto the ground.

 ** **Hassleberry: 0****

 ** **Sartorius: 700 WINNER****

"Hassleberry!" Syrus gasped.

Jaden's golden eyes snapped toward Sartorius as the leader of the Society of Light strode towards Hassleberry.

"This is your destiny," Sartorius said. "You may think of it as a new destiny. The path of light will now open before your eyes. It is quite the straight, magnificent path of white."

"Hey!" Syrus shouted.

Jaden growled. "Leave him alone," he hissed.

Sartorius turned and locked eyes with Jaden. The Light flared brightly and powerfully around him but Jaden's golden eyes glowed in response and the Gentle Darkness flared out around him, crashing into the Light.

"I…I can't move," Syrus gasped while Jaden and Sartorius continued their silent struggle against each other.

"Sartorius, you're pretty good. You're incredible," Hassleberry's voice said, breaking into the silent moment, causing Sartorius to break eye contact with Jaden. The Light that flared around him died down a bit and Jaden withdrew his power as well.

"Is Hassleberry about to join the Society too, like Alexis and Kasumi?" Raiden asked with a frown.

"No way, you can't, Hassleberry. You can't," Syrus gasped.

"But still,"—Hassleberry got to his knees and lifted his head to look at Sartorius with a determined smirk on his face, but Jaden was relieved, and confused, when he felt no trace of the Light's taint on him—"Next time we go at it, I ain't losing."

 _'_ _ _He wasn't affected by the Light?__ _'_ Haou said, bewildered.

 _'_ _ _There isn't even a slight taint on him,__ _'_ Yubel said, also surprised.

"What? But you should have been bathed in the baptism of Light," Sartorius said, surprised. "What is this?"

"Don't peg me for some all-around weak human," Hassleberry said and lifted up the pant leg of his left leg. "Just look at this scar. You see, in my old days, when I was excavating dinosaur fossils, I broke my leg bone in a landslide accident. That's when they stuck in a dinosaur fossil to make up for my flawed bone. And, then, some dinosaur DNA got mixed into me and I turned into a pretty strong kid who won't lose that easily."

 _'_ _ _So he's not completely human, basically, and that's why the Light had no effect on him,__ _'_ Haou mused thoughtfully.

"Thanks to Jaden, this power's all woken up," Hassleberry added, his eyes transforming into dinosaur slits briefly.

Sartorius, a frown on his face, turned around and then smiled a little. He briefly glanced at Jaden as he, his brother, and his three friends moved over to join Hassleberry, and then walked away.

"Sorry I made you worry," Hassleberry was saying as Aster watched his manager walk away. "Did ya cry for me, Syrus?"

"No!" Syrus cried.

Jaden chuckled, eyes reverting back to brown now that Sartorius was away from them.

 _'_ _ _He is much stronger than I had originally thought,__ _'_ Haou said. _'_ _ _I have greatly underestimated just how much strength he has managed to gather.__ _'_ He sounded frustrated as he said that, but then, Jaden knew that Haou didn't like making mistakes.

 _'_ _ _He is still not at his full strength, though,__ _'_ Yubel said.

' _We will need to train, even more now than ever,_ ' Haou said.

 _ _As subtly as possible. I need to make it seem like I'm playing the Light's game, Haou, or else the students at this Academy will be in great danger,__ Jaden thought.

' _ _Perhaps we should try to focus on dispelling the Light from within__ _ _Kasumi__ _ _,__ _'_ Yubel suggested.

 _'_ _At the moment, I believe that Kasumi is the Light's most important puppet,_ _aside from Sartorius anyway_ _. It will not let go of her that easily. We need time and we need a plan,_ _'_ Haou said.

 _ _I agree. For now, we need to maintain a low profile and don't give the Light any reason to think we aren't playing by its rules. The students' lives are on the line,__ _ _J__ aden thought, turning to watch Sartorius as he disappeared into the distance.

 **. . .**

Later that day, Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Justin, Dante, Kyle, Celina, Raiden, and the rest of the students were all gathered in the auditorium. Crowler was standing at the head of the auditorium on the stage, microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the academy," Crowler began. "You all now have a new companion, don't you?"

"Gees, he makes it sound like we're grade-school kids or something," Justin huffed.

"Well, one of us is," Hassleberry said with a sidelong glance at Syrus, who glared at him.

"And who's that supposed to be?" he demanded.

"You," Dante said brightly.

Syrus scowled at him.

"And with that, I shall now introduce you to our transfer student," Crowler said and gestured as a very familiar blue-haired young man stepped forward.

Jaden's eyes narrowed.

"This is Sartorius, who is being admitted here as a Third-Year student," Crowler announced.

 _What are you up to now,_ _Sartorius_ _?_ Jaden thought.

 ** **. . .****

 ** **A/n what do you think?****

 ** **Blaze: (listening to**** ** _ **Open Your Eyes**_** ** **by Disturbed and singing along to it)****

 ** **Bakura: gah, shut up!****

 ** **Blaze: what? I love this song. I also don't own it.**** ** **So is it time to end the chapter?****

 ** **Lelouch: yes****

 ** **Suzaku: (walks into the computer room) Blaze, Luciano won't leave me alone. Can I have something to stop him from bugging me?****

 ** **Blaze: (thinks for a minute, reaches into city-closet for something, and hands Suzaku an acid-tipped chainsaw) will that work?****

 ** **Suzaku: (studies the chainsaw and grins) this will do just fine (gabs acid-tipped chainsaw, powers it up, and chases after Luciano)****

 ** **Luciano: damn you, Blaze! (Takes off running)****

 ** **Lelouch: I don't know...was it my sadistic tendencies, Blaze's sadistic tendencies, or Bakura's sadistic tendencies that rubbed off on Suzaku?****

 ** **Suzaku: get back here, you bastard! (Lets out an insane laugh as he continues to chase after Luciano)****

 ** **Luciano: GET THIS PSYCHO AWAY FROM ME! (Continues to run from Suzaku)****

 ** **Blaze: Bakura's****

 ** **Lelouch: yes, I see that now (sighs, pulls out freezing chainsaw, and walks off to go cut Charles into bite-sized pieces)****

 ** **Blaze: (Sweatdrops) okay, maybe Bakura's**** ** _ **and**_** ** **Lelouch's sadistic tendencies rubbed off on Suzaku (Sigh) well, anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.****


	22. The Frog Princess

**(Pokes head out of bomb shelter) Uh, hey, it's been a while, hasn't it?**

 **Mob: (readies pitchforks and torches) IT'S BEEN OVER THREE MONTHS!**

 **Well, at least it hasn't been a year. Bakura! Take care of the author's note!**

 **Bakura: tch, Host, take care of it (strides off)**

 **Ryou: (sigh) Blaze is really, really, really, REALLY sorry about the long wait. She and her beta-reader (and now permanent co-author for this story) have been focusing on fixing Celina's backstory again and Blaze has also bee working on her other stories. She would also like to say that the lack of an update also came a little from lack of inspiration. She will NOT abandon this story (it may take her months if not years to finish it but she will NOT abandon it).**

 **Jaden: yup. I'll go ahead and thank the reviewers. Thank you to _Guest_ (all five of you), _OneWhoCharms, Antony444, Fantasymaker76, Numbuh24InsaneBrain, EndlessNight025, CorrinetheAnime, decode9, a1993, JD98, Sinking into Ruined Shadows, ScarletBeetle, Kamen Rider Necrom, NickStriker, reven228,_ and _ShadowSpirt020_ for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are amazing!**

 **Jesse: also, as usual, thank you to _EndlessNight025_ for being an awesome, and patient, beta-reader and official co-author to this story/series.**

 **Jaden: also, she would like to say that she and her beta-reader/co-author made some changes to Celina's backstory, as Ryou said earlier, and changes have been made to chapter 3 of this story. Eventually, Blaze will get around to making the changes necessary to chapter 5 of _Chained._**

 **Ryou: this chapter may not be that long but, at least it looks like the Field Trip arc is going to be a bit longer than Blaze had anticipated with about four (she thinks) non-canon duels. She hopes that the next chapter won't take too long to post but she makes no promises that it will be up in less time than it took to post this chapter. Blaze hopes that you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

 **22**

 **The Frog Princess**

Chazz stood within the White Dorm with Kasumi and Alexis on either side of him as the cheering of the other Society members echoed around him. He knew that things were going to be a lot harder here on out but was determined to keep up the façade. Besides, with Sartorius here, then maybe…

"Welcome, and thank you for coming to Duel Academy," he said to Sartorius as the Society's leader walked toward them.

"Grant onto us your wise guidance, for we lack power, Master Sartorius," Kasumi said with an incline of her head.

Sartorius raised his hand. "No, it is not I that will guide you all," he said. "Destiny is what will guide you all. I am but a pupil, just as you all are. From now on, I will learn together with you all, and we will foster the prosperity of the Society of Light. This is destined to be."

The Society started chanting "destiny" and Sartorius watched them all, a small satisfied smile on his face.

 **. . .**

Meanwhile, outside the dorm, Aster was listening to the chanting with a frown while, on the lakeside, Bastion, Syrus, Jaden, Hassleberry, and Raiden were all gathered together.

"Damn Sartorius, trying to transfer like that," Hassleberry said.

"What's he cooking up? There's so many more people with those white uniforms too," Syrus said.

"We must be careful, Jaden," Bastion said.

"We should try to figure out what's going on, though," Raiden said and glanced at Jaden, who hadn't said anything yet, his gaze fixed on the White Dorm.

"Sartorius..." he muttered to himself.

' _ _The__ _ _Light is growing stronger with each new recruit that joins the Society of Light__ _,_ ' Haou murmured. ' _ _But__ _ _what it is planning is what I cannot seem to figure out. It desires to destroy, that much is for certain, but just how does he plan on doing that by getting all these followers?__ _'_

' _ _A distraction from its true objectives?__ ' Yubel suggested. ' _ _It might want everyone to see the Society itself as the problem so that they will be unprepared, and unable to stop, its true objective from being completed.__ _'_

 _'_ _ _Perhaps and that could explain why we haven't got any inkling of what the Light is truly planning. This happened the last time as well. I did not know of what the Light's true plan was until it was nearly too late,__ ' Haou said.

 _ _So what are we supposed to do?__ Jaden asked silently.

 _'_ _ _Be observant. There is little else we can do. The Light is crafty and its puppet seems just as clever,__ ' Haou murmured quietly and then fell silent.

 **. . .**

"We're going to Italy," Crowler stated firmly, glaring at Bonaparte. "It's beautiful this time of year."

"No, no, we're going to France. They have the best food and sites to see in the whole world," Bonaparte retorted, glaring back at the Temporary Chancellor.

"Italy!"

"France!"

"Italy!"

"France!"

Tension was tangible in the air between Crowler and Bonaparte as they continued to argue in the Chancellor's office about where to go for the field trip that was coming up in a few days.

The door suddenly slid open and Crowler and Bonaparte glanced up as one as Kasumi, Alexis, and Chazz strode in with a score of white-clad students following them.

"And what do you all want?" Crowler demanded.

"We are currently in the middle of an important meeting!" Bonaparte growled.

"You're deciding where to go for the field trip, right?" Kasumi guessed calmly, not at all phased by the teachers' bad attitudes.

"Yes, we are!" Crowler confirmed. "This is a heated discussion!"

"There's no need for one," Chazz insisted. "We've already had Master Sartorius foretell it to decide it."

"W-What did you say?" Crowler squawked.

"Master Sartorius?" Bonaparte questioned.

The crowd parted to allow the white-clad blue-haired form of Sartorius walk past them to stand in front of the Chancellor and Vice Chancellor. "Gentlemen, pardon the interruption of my young friends," he greeted them. "I did not mean to intrude, but I have perceived our fate by way of the Tarot."

"But what does such a thing..." Crowler attempted to argue, only to stop short after noticing the intense glares the Society members were shooting him.

"U-U-Uh...th-there is nothing we can do!" Bonaparte nervously sputtered out in an attempt to defuse the situation, knowing trouble where he saw it. "W-We shall follow Monsieur Sartorius on this one idea..."

"It _is_ _destiny_ ," Sartorius clarified.

"H-However..." Crowler still tried to protest, but the Vice Chancellor was the one to stop him this time.

"This is quite awful," he whispered to him. "I can feel our danger in their eyes."

"So, we will have you announce the site chosen by our leader, Master Sartorius, for the field trip," Alexis proclaimed.

"Hold it right there!" The door slid open once again and Jaden calmly walked into the room, eyes trained on Sartorius while Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion, and Raiden walked behind him. "I do believe we should get a say in this," he said.

"Why don't you take a hike, Slacker?" Chazz sneered.

"Yes. This isn't your decision," Kasumi said idly, studying her fingernails.

"You can't oppose fate, after all," Alexis added.

"That kinda sounds like a challenge," Jaden shot back with a defiant smirk. "If so, you know I'm always up for one of those!"

"I see... Then why don't we solve this matter the way all matters are solved at this school?" Sartorius suggested calmly, his eyes sharp and cold as Jaden met them with his own now golden orbs.

"A duel," he said. "Thought you'd never ask!"

"If you win, Jaden, you choose where we go on this field trip, but if you lose this duel then not only will I decide where we will go, but you will also join the Society of Light," Sartorius stated the terms.

"Jay, don't let him stir you up..." Syrus warned.

"What'll we do if __you__ start with all that confusing talk, too?" Hassleberry added.

"He's right, Jaden," Bastion agreed.

"Are __you__ guys worrying about all that destiny and foretelling stuff, too?" sighed Jaden.

"That being said, I would like to refrain from dueling, for now," Sartorius spoke up again.

"What?"

"As a new student, I would rather not stand out much," he explained.

"You're not doing a very good job," Raiden noted bluntly.

Sartorius's eyes flickered toward him, but he didn't respond. "I will have you battle a duelist of my choosing. So, do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, we've got a deal," Jaden agreed.

"Then my duelist will meet you at the arena, Jaden."

 **. . .**

Later that day, the gang was gathered in the main arena while Jaden was standing on the duel platform, waiting for his opponent to arrive, though it was taking quite some time, much to his annoyance.

In the stands, the gang were all in their seats, a few of them beginning to grow impatient as well.

"So, where's his opponent?" Syrus wondered.

"This is ridiculous!" Hassleberry grumbled. "If we have to wait a longer, __I'm__ gonna duel him!"

"I hope it's not a trap..." Bastion muttered thoughtfully.

"As if that would be enough to stop Judai," Raiden pointed out.

Arina, Kyle, and Celina nodded in agreement just as something finally happened on the other side of the arena where the Society was gathered and a red carpet rolled out with two people in white running along it; one held a brass horn while the other had a white scroll in his hand. He unrolled it as they came to the edge of the main arena while the other man played a lively tune on his brass horn.

"People of Duel Academy, I give you Her Royal Highness, Princess Rose!" the one with the scroll declared.

A lovely young woman dressed in an ankle-length, long-sleeved royal blue ball gown stepped forward then. Her long champagne-silver hair was neatly styled into a bun, save for two long strands of fringe, which hung down past her shoulders and curled at the ends. Topping off her royal appearance was a silver tiara with a ruby at its center that rested atop her head.

"Wow, a _princess_?" Syrus marveled, a deep blush on his cheeks.

"A real princess!" Hassleberry exclaimed, just as impressed.

"Now, now..." Bastion tried to calm them, though he was obviously affected in a similar manner.

Princess Rose walked swiftly down the red carpet and up the steps onto the main platform, her duel disk already on her arm.

"As per Master Satorius's orders, I would like to duel you," she greeted Jaden.

"Sure. Nice to meet you," he replied, not quite sure what to make of his opponent.

"'Dueling is beautiful' is my motto," Rose stated as she inserted her deck into her duel disk. "Let us have a beautiful duel."

"Whatever you say," Jaden shrugged as their duel disks whirred to life. "Best of luck to ya."

"You as well," Rose said politely as they drew their opening hands.

"Duel!" they declared.

 ** **Rose: 8000****

 ** **Jaden: 8000****

"I shall begin. I draw," Rose said and drew a card. "I shall summon Tradetoad in Defense Mode."

On the field appeared an odd little toad that was half pink with a white-feathered wing on its left side and half black with a bat-like wing on its right, giving it both an angelic and demonic appearance (A: 100/D: 2000).

"Wha?!" Syrus blanched upon seeing Rose's monster.

"That's not beautiful at all..." Hassleberry muttered under his breath, though Rose somehow managed to hear it anyway.

" _Not_ beautiful?" she demanded, a near-visible aura of anger emanating from her.

Syrus began trembling from that. "I'm already..."

"...getting the chills," Hassleberry finished, shuddering as well.

"Still, with 2000 Defense Points, that toad makes for a pretty good barrier monster," Raiden noted.

"I shall now finish my turn by placing one card facedown," the princess concluded, an image of a card appearing at her feet.

"My turn then. I draw," Jaden said and drew a card before adding it to his hand and picking another card. "And I summon Elemental Hero Heat in Attack Mode."

The fiery red and silver armored hero materialized on the field in a burst of fire (A: 1600/D: 1200).

"And due to Heat's effect, he gains 200 Attack for each Elemental Hero I control," Jaden explained as Heat's fiery aura intensified (A: 1600-1800/D: 1200).

He then inserted another card into his duel disk. "Next, I activate Common Soul and target Heat for its effect. Now I can Special Summon Neo-Spacion Air Hummingbird in Attack Mode."

In a whirlwind of wind, the humanoid hummingbird flew onto the field (A: 800/D: 600).

"And due to Common Soul's second effect, Heat gains Attack Points equal to Air Hummingbird's Attack."

Hummingbird was suddenly covered in a green aura that soon traveled over to Heat, increasing his strength once again (A: 1800-2600).

"I now activate Air Hummingbird's effect!" the Hero duelist declared. "For every card in my opponent's hand, I'll regain 500 Life Points."

Five pink hibiscuses bloomed out of the four cards in Rose's hand and Air Hummingbird flew into the air before drinking from each flower.

 ** **Rose: 8000****

 ** **Jaden: 10500****

"Now, Heat, attack Tradetoad," Jaden ordered and Heat shot across the field, slamming a flaming fist into the toad, destroying it.

"Air Hummingbird, attack Rose directly!"

Air Hummingbird flew into the air and conjured up a powerful gust of wind that struck Rose.

 ** **Rose: 7200****

 ** **Jaden: 10500****

"My turn's ended!" Jaden finished, prompting Rose to start her turn.

She drew her next card, and after studying her hand with a slight frown, announced, "I activate my facedown card, Greed Pact, allowing both players to draw one card."

Rose and Jaden each drew a card due to the Trap's effect, and the princess smiled when she saw what hers was. "There you are!" she exclaimed happily before deciding to play it. "I activate the effect of Swap Frog in my hand, discarding one Water monster to Special Summon this card from my hand." She discarded T.A.D.P.O.L.E. and placed Swap Frog's card on a Monster Card Zone.

In a flash of light emerged a large, ogreish yellow frog with swirled red markings over its body (A: 1000/D: 500).

"Now then, Swap Frog's effect activates," Rose stated. "Since it was summon successfully, I can now send one Level 2 or lower Aqua-Type Water monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I shall go with my T.A.D.P.O.L.E."

After picking out the designated card from her deck and placing it in her Graveyard, she added, "And now I tribute Swap Frog to summon Des Frog in Attack Mode."

Swap Frog vanished and was replaced by green frog with blue eyes (A: 1900/D: 0).

"Des Frog?" Jaden wondered.

"I am far from done at the moment," Rose revealed. "There are two T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s within my Graveyard."

As she said that, the shadow of two her tadpoles could be seen under her feet, the field rippling as if it were suddenly a pond.

"My T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s, show to us your strongly-grown forms," Rose implored, her eyes closed and her hands clasped together as noticeable changes began occurring in the little tadpoles. They instantly sprouted a pair of legs, followed by hands as their tails slowly retracted, soon turning into full-grown frogs. With their metamorphosis complete, they then exploded out of the water, hopping next to Rose's other monster and revealing themselves to be two more Des Frogs (A: 1900/D: 0 x2).

"Due to the effects of the Des Frog I summoned, I was able to call upon one Des Frog from my hand or deck for each T.A.D.P.O.L.E. in my Graveyard," Rose explained, her cheeks now rosy as she admired her three monsters.

"Whoa, awesome! Not too bad there, Princess," Jaden complemented.

Rose smiled. "What do you think? They are the princes that protect me."

Jaden raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Princes?"

"Yes, real princes!" Rose insisted. "I have heard from Master Sartorius that you are able to see the spirits of Duel Monsters. In that case, you __can__ see them, can you not? My princes?"

Deciding to humor her, Jaden stared at her three Des Frogs for a good minute, but no matter how hard he looked, he didn't see any princes. "Well...I keep looking at them, and I just see frogs..." he admitted, sweating.

"I don't believe you!" the Frog princess snapped, before suddenly calming down and regaining her composure. "I can see them, after all. They may be disguised as unsightly frogs at the moment, but even so, they will always protect me. My lovely princes..."

She stared lovingly at her three frogs yet again, apparently seeing something in them no one else could. "See? They __are__ here, aren't they?"

"What's she talking about?" Kyle asked no one in particular as he and the others continued to watch the duel unfold.

"Not sure, but it kind of sounds like that Princess and the Frog fairytale," Celina mused.

"The one where the princess marries a frog?" Arina wondered.

"It's __not__ a fairytale! It's __reality__!" Rose argued vehemently, obviously having overheard the others in the stands. "And anyway, she doesn't marry the frog. She marries the prince who __became__ the frog!"

' _ _She says that like it's supposed to make her seem less crazy__ _,_ ' Haou scoffed.

' _ _As if you're one to talk about crazy…__ _'_ Yubel retorted.

' _ _Come again?__ _'_

"At any rate, we shall resume the duel," Rose stated, her proclamation distracting Jaden from the mini argument now taking place between his guardian and other half in the back of his mind. She picked out another card from her hand. "I now activate the Spell Card, Des Croaking. When I have three Des Frogs gathered on my field, it destroys all cards that exists on my opponent's field."

The magic from Rose's Spell caused little pink and green specks of light to shower down upon her and her monsters.

"My Des Frogs, please sing for me!"

Upon their mistress's request, the three frogs began to harmoniously croak, soon creating loud devastating sound waves that obliterated the three cards on Jaden's field, leaving him defenseless.

"Bravo!" Rose smiled as she clapped her hands, praising her monsters for what she believed to be a lovely concert. "And now that he is wide open, attack Jaden directly!"

The frog trio unleashed another round of ear-deafening croaking, the sound waves slamming into Jaden as his Life Points took a major hit.

 ** **Rose: 7200****

 ** **Jaden: 4800****

The Society of Light members watching the duel cheered as Rose took the lead by a substantial amount, though Jaden's friends were anything but happy about the turnaround.

"Aw man, Jaden lost over half his Life Points in just one turn..." Syrus said in worry.

"That's a Frog deck for you..." Hassleberry muttered.

"My turn is not over as of yet," Rose announced as she switch over to her second Main Phase and played another card from her hand. "I activate Polymerization to fuse my three Des Frogs. Come forth, D.3.S. Frog!"

Once the three Des Frogs leapt into the swirling fusion vortex, a bright light enveloped the area, and a giant olive-green bullfrog with a beige underbelly, red eyes, and the character for 'ultimate' written on its slimy right arm appeared on the field behind the princess (A: 2500/D: 2000).

"Whoa! Talk about __cool__!" Jaden marveled, while his friends cringed at his choice of words and Haou made an off-handed comment about how that was only going to further delude that weirdo princess.

"It __is__ , isn't it?" Rose agreed, blushing again as she beheld her monster in all its glory. "He's by far my favorite and most handsome prince! Lovely, isn't he?"

Jaden just smiled awkwardly as a sweat drop ran down the back of his head, still not able to see any sign of spirits within Rose's Frog monsters, let alone those of handsome princes.

Shortly after that, Rose finally ended her turn, prompting Jaden to begin his. He did so by drawing a card and then subsequently played it when he saw what it was. "I activate Dark Fusion to fuse the Elemental Heroes Clayman and Burstinatrix in my hand and summon Evil Hero Infernal Sniper in Defense Mode."

His clay warrior and his fiery heroine fused together, soon forming a black-haired she-demon clad in red battle armor and with a blaster on her arm (A: 2000/D: 2500).

"Now I'll active Infernal Sniper's effect," Jaden continued. "When she's in face-up Defense Position, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to the opponent, once per turn."

After taking aim, Infernal Sniper fired of a blast of dark energy from her blaster that slammed right into Rose, making her take an involuntary step back.

 ** **Rose: 6200****

 ** **Jaden: 4800****

"And since I now have at least two Level 4 or higher Elemental Heroes in my Graveyard, I can activate my Spell, Legacy of a HERO, letting me draw three cards." He did so before adding, "Finally, I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

A pair of reverse cards appeared at the Slifer's feet.

"It's my turn. I draw," Rose said before holding up the card she just picked up. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot."

Jaden and Rose both drew three cards, due to the Spell's effect.

"Next, I will activate the Continuous Spell, Solidarity. Because all the monsters in my Graveyard are Aqua-Type, all monsters of the same Type that exist on my field shall gain 800 Attack Points."

D.3.S. Frog was suddenly surrounded by a light blue aura as its Attack jumped up (A: 2500-3300/2000).

"Oh no! Now that frog's Attack..." Celina started.

"It's higher than Infernal Sniper's Defense!" Arina concluded.

"D.3.S. Frog, please swallow that Infernal Sniper whole!" Rose ordered, and the giant frog obliged, darting out its long, slimy purple tongue, wrapping it around Jaden's monster before dragging her into its gaping mouth. As it swallowed, an explosion of light could be seen from within its throat, signaling the Evil Hero's destruction.

Syrus winced. "Gross..."

"Unfortunately for you, I am far from done," Rose declared as she inserted another card into her duel disk, still in the midst of her Battle Phase. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, De-Fusion!"

"Wha?! That's not good!" Hassleberry exclaimed while everyone else let out a surprised gasp.

"Come back to me, my three Des Frogs!"

Thanks to her Spell's effect, Rose's Fusion Monster vanished in a bright light as it was returned to Extra Deck, and was soon replaced with her frog trio once more (A: 1900-2700/D: 0 x3).

"My princes, take down that evil sorcerer!" Rose cried out dramatically.

" _Evil_ __sorcerer__?" Jaden echoed in bewilderment. Despite being somewhat distracted by Rose's statement, when one of the Des Frogs was about to attack, Jaden was ready for it and responded by pushing a button on his duel disk, causing one of his set cards to spring up. "I activate my Trap, Call of the Haunted to Special Summon Elemental Hero Clayman from my Graveyard!"

His large clay hero then appeared on the field in Attack Position (A: 800/D: 2000).

The appearance of Jaden's new monster forced a replay, but that wasn't enough to deter Rose. "It matters not. I will just have one of my Des Frogs get rid it instead, and then the remainder of your Life. Go! Death Recital!"

Getting ahead of themselves, the three frogs leapt into the air as they prepared to take out Jaden's monster and the rest of his Life Points, but he was ready for them. "I activate a Trap! Hero Ring!" he declared as a large red shield magically appeared in Clayman's hands. "This card turns into an Equip card on one Warrior-Type monster with 1500 or less Attack, and monsters with an Attack of 1900 or more can't attack it!"

Clayman held up the shield just as the Des Frog trio closed in, causing all three of them to slam into the hard metal and be thrown back to Rose's side of the field.

"Oh no! Jeffery! Roosevelt! Percival!" Rose gasped in concern.

"Your frogs have names?" Jaden gawked in exasperation as he and Clayman sweated uncomfortably.

"That lady is nuts..." Chazz grimaced as he and Kasumi continued to watch the duel from the railings atop the stands.

"Please don't tell me you're just now figuring that out," Kasumi scoffed. "But more importantly, what are you going to do about it?"

Grey eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that despite her claiming to be able to see spirits, I haven't seen a single one from her deck since the duel started, and I'm guessing neither have you," she stated. "That means she obviously lied to Master Sartorius about her gifts. Don't you think you should do something about that, or do you want me to?"

Deciding that having Kasumi get involved was a disaster waiting to happen, Chazz just grumbled in compliance and began walking down towards the field.

At the same time, Rose was studying her cards and weighing her options. Though her Battle Phase was over, there was still more she could do. _If it has come down to this, I will use all my Frogs..._ she decided, but first went ahead and played another Spell Card. "I activate Magic Reflector by targeting my Solidarity Spell. Now, one counter is placed onto it, and if it would ever be destroyed, the counter shall be removed instead."

The Continuous Spell was suddenly surrounded by a purple light.

"Next, I sacrifice my three Des Frogs to summon Amphibian Angel - Frog-Hael!"

The three Des Frogs vanished to be replaced by a large orange frog with angel-like wings jutting out of its back (A: 1400-2200/D: 800).

"Only 1400 in base Attack?" Jaden wondered.

"Frog-Hael's special effect is decided by the number of monsters I sacrificed," Rose explained. "In the event that three are sacrificed, all three of his effects are applied. First, you cannot target this card for an attack. Second, all Spell and Trap cards on the field are destroyed."

A powerful blast of water erupted from out of nowhere and onto the field, destroying Jaden's Hero Ring and Call of the Haunted, which also caused Clayman to be destroyed as well. Due to Magic Reflector's lingering effect, the counter placed on Solidarity was removed at that time, keeping the Spell safe from destruction.

"And, lastly, I can Special Summon as many 'Frog' monsters from my Graveyard as possible!"

Emerging from a pool of water that inexplicably appeared on the field were Rose's three Des Frogs (A: 1900-2700/D: 0) and Swap Frog (A: 1000-1800/D: 500).

"So many frogs..." Syrus's eyes bugged out upon seeing the frog-fest while everyone else made similar expressions.

"Man, they're so __slimy__..." Hassleberry cringed in disgust.

"Is this the end?" Bastion couldn't help but wonder.

"Impressive, right?" Rose said, seeming pleased that she was able to call upon so many of her beloved Frog monsters and gaining field advantage once again. "With this, I will finish my turn."

"Wait a second!"

Jaden and Rose turned their heads towards the direction of that sudden outburst and soon found Chazz approaching the dueling field. "Princess Rose will exit here, and I will take over the duel," he declared.

"What's the deal?" Jaden demanded. "We were __just__ getting to the good part... Don't butt in!"

"He's right! Please step back!" Rose seconded, but then suddenly turned back to Jaden, something about his words catching his attention. "Wait, the 'good' part?"

Jaden just grinned knowingly at her.

"Rose, I can see a lie in what you've been saying," Chazz accused. "You're __unable__ to see the spirits of Duel Monsters!"

Rose genuinely seemed taken aback by that statement. "W-What are you saying?!"

"I'm saying that you lied to Master Sartorius about your abilities," he reiterated. "And I should know. After all, I've been seeing those annoying spirits, morning, noon, and night for the past year... That's why I'm much more suited to make Jaden see the Light over a poser like you!"

"I haven't lied or anything of the sort! I __am__ able to see my princes!" Rose insisted passionately. "When I was a child, I would read the story about the Frog Prince, and the frog was always my prince, my __friend__! I was always alone, and it would protect me... And, when I came across this Frog deck, I was able to see them! My princes!"

"You're hallucinating!" Chazz reasoned.

"You're wrong," Jaden argued, coming to the princess's defense. "Spirits are inside the hearts that believe in them. No matter what shape it takes, a spirit's whatever inspires you to not be alone."

That statement seemed to make Chazz falter for a second.

Jaden then smiled at Rose. "Don't mind him. If you believe in them, I'll believe, too."

"Humph. Well, whatever," Chazz huffed, keeping his face impassive once again. "Regardless of your beliefs, the fate predicted by Master Sartorius will soon be revealed." With that, he stormed off towards the exit, running into Kasumi halfway there.

"Well, you gave up rather fast..." she chided.

Chazz just shrugged. "You know that it's impossible to try to win an argument with idiots. And like I said, the outcome won't change the future that Master Sartorius saw, anyway."

"Huh... I guess that's true on both counts," Kasumi admitted dismissively and then the two of them took their leave.

Jaden watched them go through the corner of his eye before turning his attention back to Rose. "Anyway, the duel's back on!" he declared eagerly. "I'll take out _all_ of those princes you like so much!"

"Jaden Yuki..." Rose smiled, seeming happy that someone else finally believed her about her princes.

"Here goes! My turn!" He drew a card and instantly inserting it into his duel disk. "And I'll start off by activating Miracle Fusion, banishing Elemental Hero Heat and Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird in my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Great Tornado in Attack Mode."

Heat and Air Hummingbird appeared on the field and jumped into the swirling vortex. Out of the vortex came the green-yellow-and-black armored warrior with the torn black cloak hanging over one shoulder and (A: 2800/D: 2200).

"And when Great Tornado is summoned, it halves the Attack and Defense of all of monsters on your field."

Great Tornado unleashed a powerful gust of wind surged across the field, weakening all of Rose's monsters (Des Frog A: 2700-1350/D: 0 x3) (Amphibian Angel A: 2200-1100/D: 800-400) (Swap Frog A: 1800-900/D: 500-250).

"Next, to join Great Tornado, I'll Normal Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman, and active the Spell, O - Oversoul to Special Summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix from my Graveyard!"

The electric hero (A: 1600/D: 1400) and fiery heroine (A: 1200/D: 800). both appeared on the field in a surge of electricity and flames.

"Then, from my hand, I activate Power Charge and equip it to Great Tornado. Now, whenever he destroys a monster by battle, its Attack will increase by the Attack of the destroyed monster."

Rose gasped at that information as Great Tornado's right arm was magically outfitted with a cybernetic gauntlet.

"But wait, cause there's more," Jaden went on. "I also activate Hero Mask. Now, by sending Elemental Hero Avian from my Deck to my Graveyard, Great Tornado can be treated as Avian until the end of this turn." He retrieved the card from his Deck and placed it in his Graveyard slot, prompting Great Tornado to take on Avian's appearance.

"Finally, I activate Feather Shot. Now, Great Tornado, who is being treated as Avian, can attack as many times as the number of monsters on my field!"

"Wait..." Kyle started.

"So that means..." Celina continued.

"Jaden's got this duel won," Raiden concluded with a grin.

"Now, go! Great Tornado, attack those Des Frogs!" Jaden ordered, and the Wind warrior responded by shooting into the air and sending a powerful cyclone at one of the Des Frogs.

"No! Not Jeffery..." Rose wailed as said frog was thrown off the field and shattered.

 ** **Rose: 4750****

 ** **Jaden: 4800****

Due to the effect of Power Charger, Great Tornado's Attack increased by that of Des Frog's base power, jumping up to 4700 before he unleashed another powerful cyclone that struck another one of Rose's Frogs, causing her to whimper as poor "Roosevelt" was destroyed and her Life Points took another hit.

 ** **Rose: 1400****

 ** **Jaden: 4800****

Great Toronto's Attack went up by another 1900, bringing his strength to 6600 right as he sent another windstorm "Percival's" way, wiping out the last Des Frog along with the rest of Rose's Life Points, causing her to falter and collapse to her knees.

 ** **Rose: 0****

 ** **Jaden 4800 WINNER****

"And that's game!" Jaden celebrated as he deactivated his duel disk, but then took notice of the state the princess was in. "Whoops... I think I overdid it... You okay there, Rose?"

Rose huffed as she lifted her head to him. "My princes are more attractive than those Heroes!" she pouted childishly before picking herself off the ground and began storming off, but not before sticking her tongue out at Jaden as a parting shot.

As she made her exit, Jaden took notice of the spirit of a little frog dressed in regal clothing with a crown on its head floating besides her in a transparent green bubble. The small amphibian quickly bowed its head towards Jaden in gratitude before turning around and floating after the princess.

Yubel materialized. ' _ _So she really did have a spirit after all...__ ' she mused, stating what Jaden was thinking. ' _ _Well, anyway, you won. This means that you get to decide where everyone is going for that field trip.__ _'_

"Oh, right. Got so caught up in the duel, I forgot about that," Jaden confessed as Crowler walked over to join him.

"So, Jaden, where are we going for this field trip? Please say Italy," Crowler said, holding out the microphone to Jaden, who took it.

"Nope. I've gotta something better in mind," Jaden said with a grin into the microphone. "For our field trip, we're going to the sacred dueling ground were the Yugi and Kaiba battled it out! Domino City!"

In the stands, Raiden smirked and leaned back in his seat. "Knew it," he said.

"We're going to the hometown of Yugi Mutou!" Syrus exclaimed.

While everyone else seemed excited about the destination Jaden had selected, Celina noticeably paled and clenched her hands into fists.

Kyle, noticing this, put a hand on her shoulder. "Celina, what's wrong?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I..." she began, but then bit down hard on her lip. She had been prepared to come up with an excuse or insist that there was nothing wrong at all, but as she looked into Kyle's eyes, she realized she could trust him with the secret she had been keeping for a while now. He was her boyfriend, after all. There shouldn't be any secrets between them. "I'll tell you about it a little later, okay? At our usual spot?"

Kyle nodded in agreement. "Okay."

…

Later that evening, Kyle and Celina met at the beach, just as the whitenette had promised. She was currently sitting down on the sand, hugging her knees to her chest while Kyle quietly gazed up at the ever darkening evening sky, waiting for his girlfriend to break the silence.

"Do you think there may be something to all that fate stuff after all?" she finally spoke up after another minute.

Kyle stared down at her in confusion. "Huh? Why do you ask? Don't tell me you're starting to believe all that crazy talk Kasumi and the others keep preaching about."

"No, of course not," Celina insisted. "It's just, when Jaden chose Domino as our field trip destination, I couldn't help but wonder if the universe was trying to tell me something..."

"Like what?"

The blue-eyed girl hugged her knees a little tighter. "Well, I know I haven't told anyone about this yet, but Bakura... a few months ago, he told me that my birth mother contacted him. Apparently, she lives in Domino City and says she wants to meet me..."

"Really? Celina, that's amazing!" Kyle blurted out but, upon taking notice of Celina's troubled expression, added, "Or maybe not?"

"I still don't quite know how to feel about it, honestly..." she admitted, sighing. "I mean, part of me has always wanted to meet her so I could get some answers about why she didn't want me, but, at the same time, I'm nervous that the resentment I already have about that will only grow after I see her. I guess maybe that's why I've been putting off giving Bakura an answer about whether or not I want to go through with it..."

Kyle took a seat beside his girlfriend. "While I don't exactly believe in fate and stuff like that, I actually think that this trip to Domino might be exactly what you need right now," he said. "I know you're worried about some of the things that could happen if you go, but don't you think you might regret it even more later on if you don't?"

Celina thought long and hard about that before realizing that Kyle had a point. "Yeah, you're right," she admitted, now feeling much more confident than she had been before. "I'll do it, then. I'll tell Bakura that I'm finally ready to meet my mother."

Kyle smiled. "That's great. I'm really happy for you, Celina."

She smiled back. "Thanks. I'm still pretty nervous about it, though."

"Don't be. I'm sure it'll be fine," he assured her.

"I hope so."

 **. . .**

 **A/n what do you think?**

 **Blaze: and the first arc of this story has officially come to a close!**

 **Jaden: what will happen next?**

 **Blaze: the Field Trip arc. Misha (EndlessNight025) and I are working it out now, reordering it and the like so it may take a while. I'm actually going to go work on one of the duels that will occur during this arc, which I think I'm going to have fun with**

 **Bakura: why, foolish mortal?**

 **Blaze: because it's going to be my first time writing a duel involving my favorite original _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Character**

 **Ryou: really? I will be dueling during the Field Trip arc?**

 **Blaze: I did say that my favorite original YGO character would be playing a larger part in the plot, remember?**

 **Ryou: oh, right.**

 **Blaze: well, I'm gonna go work on that (attempts to stride off like a boss and trips and falls)**

 **Bakura: (bursts into hysterical laughter)**

 **Roger: nice going, idiot**

 **Blaze: (eye twitches) Kanda...**

 **Kanda: (draws Mugen)**

 **Roger: (eyes Mugen and raises an eyebrow) you're listening to that little girl?**

 **Blaze: I'm not little! (Is ignored)**

 **Kanda: (shrugs) she said she'd get me an unlimited supply of soba if I took care of idiots she comes across (attacks Roger)**

 **Roger: (screams in fear and takes off running)**

 **Blaze: (chuckles) I don't own D Gray man by the way. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	23. R&R

****Misha: sorry for taking so long!****

 ** **We both are.****

 ** **Bakura: tch, whatever****

 ** **Oh go do something useful and thank the reviewers****

 ** **Bakura: no. Host, you do it (strides off)****

 ** **Ryou: (sighs) Blaze and Misha would like to thank**** ** _ **Guest, JxA fan 2000, decode9, THunderfang447, crazywriter9, Fantasymaker76, JD98, KiritoKirigaya-SAO, Drahjan, MasterDangel, Kamen Rider Necrom, Sinking into Ruined Shadows**_** ** **and**** ** _ **ShadowSpirt020**_** ** **for reviewing the last chapter.****

 ** **Yeah and we hope that you enjoy this chapter, including the duel with my favorite**** ** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** ** **character and a lot more on Celina's past. Next chapter is practically done so I will try to get it up within the week but I make no promises.****

 ** **Misha and I hope that you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.****

 ** **23****

 ** **R &R****

Celina kissed the last of her breakfast goodbye as she heaved over the side of the tugboat's starboard for a third time.

The whitenette wasn't normally one to get seasick, but her growing nervousness about finally meeting her birth mother, coupled with the fact that the little boat she and her friends were traveling in on their way to Domino City was experiencing particularly choppy waters as it followed behind the much bigger cruse ship the Society of Light members were aboard, was really doing a number on her stomach.

From the corner of her eye, Celina noticed that Bastion was currently dealing with a similar case of seasickness. _At least I'm not the only one_ was the thought that crossed her mind, but she still wanted off the boat as soon as possible.

"Ugh... Are we there yet?" she groaned as she weakly leaned against the deck's railing.

"Almost," Kyle assured his girlfriend, rubbing her back gently in an attempt to make her feel better. "The city's just up ahead. See?"

Celina looked to where Kyle was pointing and soon spotted the Domino City's skyline in the distance.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Finally..."

 **. . .**

After the boat made port and Celina had a chance to clean herself up, she couldn't disembark fast enough. Once she did, she soon spotted a familiar figure waiting down by the docks, and ran straight for him, weaving her way around the crowd of white-clad Society of Light members that were exiting their own vessel.

"Bakura! Hi!" she greeted as she came up to her mentor.

"Hello, Celina," Bakura replied with a gentle smile.

"Man, you sure can run fast for someone who looked like she could barely stand ten minutes ago!" Kyle panted as he finally caught up.

"Heh, sorry," she apologized with a sheepish smile.

"Were you not feeling well?" Bakura inferred from Kyle's previous statement, looking concerned.

"I just got a little seasick on the way over, but I'm feeling better now," the younger whitenette assured before inquiring in a somewhat shaky voice, "So…um…where are we meeting my mother?"

"She suggested the Sakura Café. It's just a few blocks from here," Bakura said. "Are you ready to go?"

Celina took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah—ready as I'll ever be. Also…thank you, Bakura, for setting this up for me."

"No problem," Bakura said and the three headed away from the docks.

Kyle had decided to come along with Celina to offer up some additional emotional support, which the white-haired girl was grateful for as she held his hand. The simple physical contact was enough to keep her nerves at bay as they walked further into the city and towards their destination, where Celina's mother would be waiting.

 **. . .**

"We're here! Domino City!" Jaden exclaimed as he practically jumped off the boat. "Y'know, I didn't have time to get in some sightseeing during the entrance exams."

"So, we're finally here?" a rather queasy-looking Bastion asked in relief while Syrus and Hassleberry supported him on each arm as they helped him off the boat. Raiden, Arina, Kira, and Hikari were right behind them.

"Hey, where'd Celina and Kyle go?" Jaden wondered.

"Celina told me she was supposed to be meeting with someone, and that Kyle was tagging along," Arina relayed. "She said they'd catch up with us later."

"Is that so? That's cool, then."

The students who weren't part of the Society of Light were all gathered together, talking with each other. Nathan had wandered over to join them, his gaze fixed on his sister.

The large group of Society of Light members were gathered nearby and Jaden suddenly felt a pang of sadness and anger mingling within him when he saw his beloved girlfriend and the shroud of the dreaded Light that enveloped her. He cast a glance at Nathan, noting the frown on his face and couldn't help but sympathize with the Obelisk, as he had to go through losing his sister to the Light as well.

"So what do you plan on doing while we're here, Judai?" Raiden asked, glancing at his brother.

Jaden snapped out of his troubling thoughts, deciding to just focus on trying to enjoy himself today. "Too much, and I don't know if I'll have enough time to get to everything," he admitted.

Bonaparte called for everyone's attention at that moment. "Well, we will now review our plans for today, everyone," he said into the megaphone in his hand.

"My apologies, Vice Chancellor. I have important matters that I must attend to," Sartorius said, walking over to join them. "We will be acting on our own accord."

Bonaparte glanced at him. "I...Is that really so?" he asked.

"On that note, we will take our leave," the Society of Light leader concluded and led the way away with Alexis, Chazz, and Kasumi, and the rest of the Society, walking after him.

Bonaparte and Crowler looked at each other and then at Jaden and his group. "There is no sense in looking after just them, then, is there?" Crowler asked.

"Yes, that is true," Bonaparte said.

"You may use this day today to do as you see fit," Crowler said to Jaden and his friends before walking away.

"Then, with such being the case…" Bonaparte walked after Crowler.

Bastion, looking much better now that he was off the boat, folded his arms across his chest. "Seriously, what's going on with that Society of Light?" he wondered.

"Well, this stuff's been going on for a while," Hassleberry reminded.

"Yeah, he's right," Syrus agreed.

"Yeah. Well, anyway, I've got a heck of a lot of places I wanna visit," Jaden said with a smile.

"I'll give you the tour," Syrus said, excitedly holding up a guide book.

"Nah, I'll be the guide!" Hassleberry countered immediately, turning to Jaden as he pulled out a copy of the same book.

Raiden sweatdropped and turned to the girls. "What are you girls planning on doing?" he asked.

"Going on a tour around the city sounds like a lot of fun, actually!" Arina exclaimed with a bright smile.

Even if she was still upset by what was happening with Chazz, Raiden was grateful that she could still smile and be cheerful.

"I'm thinking of getting something to eat," Kira said.

"Mind if I join you? I'm hungry, too," Hikari said.

"Sure. Guess we'll meet up later, you guys." The two friends then walked away and Raiden glanced back at Hassleberry and Syrus, who were still arguing over who would be Jaden's guide.

Aster walked over to join them at that moment and Bastion glanced toward him. "Aster," he said and the Pro stopped, glancing at him curiously.

"Wouldn't you know what Sartorius has been planning?" Bastion asked. "He is your manager, isn't he?"

"He isn't now," Aster murmured, his thoughts drifting to his last conversation with his old friend who had changed so radically recently. He just didn't know what was going on with him, but resolved to keep his eyes on him; it was only because Sartorius was there that Aster had even bothered attending Duel Academy, after all. "And even if I did know something, I'm sure a duelist of your caliber wouldn't understand."

" _ _My__ _caliber_?" Bastion questioned, clearly offended. "I may look like this __now__ , but I've always had the skills to get into Obelisk—"

"Then why is it that you haven't been targeted by the Society of Light?" Aster countered tauntingly, not even letting the Ra finish his thought. "Sartorius said that he would get every valuable duelist into the Society of Light, one by one. It looks like your time has yet to come."

Bastion was dumbfounded. "Hey, guys, back me up here," he implored, turning around to look for some emotional support against the Pro's accusations, only to find that Jaden and the others were no where to be found. "Huh?!"

To make matters worse, when he whipped back around to face Aster, he discovered that he had ditched him as well!

"Why does everyone keep leaving me?!"

 **. . .**

"Well, here we are," Bakura announced, pointing to a restaurant with a sign that read Sakura Café hanging above the door and large windows.

 _ _Already?__ Celina thought, feeling her stomach do flips. She was fine on the way over, but now that she was only a few minutes away from actually meeting her mother, her nerves were coming back tenfold. In a force of habit, she tugged and twisted at a lock of her hair in an attempt to calm herself.

"You'll be fine, Celina," Bakura reassured her softly, obviously able to pick up on the girl's uneasiness. "But if you want, I can stay while you meet with her."

Celina shook her head. "You really don't need to do that," she insisted, forcing herself to get a grip right there and then. "Besides, didn't you say over the phone the other day that you were supposed to meet up with a friend in another part of the city today? Like you said, I'll be fine. I still have Kyle with me, after all."

"Well, if you're sure, I guess I'll be on my way, then. Just call me if anything happens, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will," Celina promised, waving to her mentor as he went on his way.

"So, you ready to go in?" Kyle asked.

Celina answered with a nod, and with one final deep breath to calm herself, she and Kyle finally walked inside.

Almost immediately, Celina's eyes began scanning the room, trying to locate the woman that was supposed to be her mother.

None of the female patrons looked like they fit the bill, until her gaze finally landed upon a woman sitting alone towards the back of the café. She was dressed in a simple black skirt dress, which contrasted nicely with her fair skin and long snow-white hair. Her emerald green eyes held a gleam of what looked like nervousness as she fidgeted with her bangs and side locks every so often.

Despite the differences in eye color, Celina had to admit that she and her did look remarkably similar, to the point where they could have easily pass for twins if they had been the same age.

Kyle, having noticed the woman Celina was focusing on as well, asked, "Do you think that's her?"

As if sensing that she was being watched, the woman looked over in Celina and Kyle's direction. When her gaze met Celina's, she smiled and shyly lifted up a hand in greeting.

"Guess that answers my question..." the Fire duelist muttered and then looked back at Celina. "Since I'm pretty sure the two of you are going to want some privacy, I'll sit someplace else, but I'll be right here, if you need me."

"Right. Thanks," Celina said, giving her boyfriend a light kiss of the cheek before he went to take a seat at an unoccupied table on the other side of the room.

Celina then made her way over to where the other whitenette was waiting, stopping when she finally reached the table.

Blue met green as the two stared at one another for what felt like eons, neither of them seeming to be able to utter a sound as they took in the other's presence.

After a few seconds, Celina found the courage to speak. "Are you Ren Kuroda?" she asked, even though she was certain she already knew the answer.

"I... I am," the woman confessed in a soft voice, a faint smile on her lips. "And I know exactly who you are—you're Celina. Please have a seat, won't you?"

Celina obliged, sitting down in the chair directly across from her mother. Still feeling a bit nervous and uncomfortable, she silently stared down at her lap for the time being.

"Would you like something to drink? Or eat? I could buy you something," Ren offered.

"I'm fine, thanks..."

"Oh... A-all right. Still, I should be the one thanking you...for agreeing to come here today, that is. I can't tell you how great it is to finally get to meet you after so long. You've grown so much since then..."

"Yeah, well, something like that was bound to happen after __sixteen__ _ _years__ ," Celina couldn't help but retort, unable to hide the bitterness in her voice.

Ren visibly flinched at that reminder. "Of...of course. I'm sorry," she apologized, her green eyes filled with regret and a hint of wistfulness. "Even so, I still just can't believe how much you ended up taking after me... Except for your eyes... You got those from Eric."

"Eric? Who's that? My father?" Celina pressed, able to put two and two together rather quickly. "Do you know where he is now? Did he not want me, either? Is that why I was abandoned? Is—"

"Celina, please calm down!" Ren pleaded, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder in an attempt to stop her from going completely hysterical and making a scene. "It isn't like that at all. I'm sure...I'm sure that your father would have loved you more than anything, if he had ever gotten the chance to meet you..."

After taking notice of the pained look on her mother's face and in the tone of her voice, Celina felt her anger slowly die down, and, in a much softer voice, asked, "...What happened to him? Why did you abandon me? Please tell me. I want to know—I want to know __everything__."

"Even now, it's still painful thinking about what happened sixteen years ago, but you deserve to know the truth..." Ren bit her bottom lip and paused for a moment before finally finding the words to recount her story.

She told Celina of how she had first came to America as a college student studying abroad, and it was at the university she was attending where she met Celina's father, Eric White.

"I thought he was pretty weird at first, what with his obsession with card games and old si-fi movies and books, but he was actually a great guy once you got to know him...Funny, too..." Ren remembered fondly, her emerald eyes shining.

She then pulled out a picture from inside of her purse and showed it to Celina. In it was a younger version of Ren smiling joyfully with a handsome raven-haired man with blue eyes that greatly resembled that of Celina's.

"I-is that him?" Celina asked, her eyes still fixated on the photo.

Ren nodded before continuing her explanation. According to her, it wasn't long after she and Eric had met that the two fell in love and started going out. They had even planned on getting married after they both finished their studies...however, that dream sadly never got to become a reality...

"What happened?"

Her daughter's question had managed to bring Ren out of the dark void of sorrow she had unintentionally fallen back into, and, in a quiet voice, answered, "During our third year of college, Eric...he...he was involved in car accident...His doctors did what they could, but his injuries were too extensive, and he...died..."

Celina felt her heart sink at that revelation. She had already begun to suspect as much, given by the way Ren had been referring to him, but it still hurt to know that she would never get to meet the man who fathered her.

"I was an absolute wreck after Eric passed away," Ren continued on, her tone still somber. "And then, not long after his funeral, I found out I was pregnant with you..." She looked back at Celina with a sad smile. "At first, I was absolutely terrified and so unsure about what to do. After all, I was still pretty young back then, and all alone in a foreign country. Both my parents had passed away before I finished high school, and the only family Eric had was a father who wanted nothing to do with me, so I didn't have any real support, either. Because of that, I knew I was in no position to raise a child, but, at the same time, I couldn't bring myself to just... _ _destroy__ the last piece of Eric I had left..."

"So, in the end, you decided to carry me to term, but then just abandoned me at the hospital only a few hours after I was born..." Celina bluntly stated, remembering what her foster mother had been able to tell her regarding her past.

Ren winced at that reminder, but didn't try to deny it. "I was never proud of leaving you like that, but I did it because... because I was afraid. Being asked to hold and name you had been hard enough, and I was scared that if I was around you for much longer—that if I even so much as looked at those big blue eyes of yours for too long—I wouldn't have had the nerve to do what needed to be done. That's why I ran away in the end. After you were born, I threw myself into my studies in an effort to forget about everything that had happened. When I finally graduated, I moved back to Japan and tried my best to just get on with my life."

"Then why, after sixteen years, did you finally want to meet me?" Celina wondered.

"Because I regret giving you up," Ren admitted softly. "I really do. There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think about you in some way. I always wished I could meet you at least once, so that's why when I saw you competing in that Duel Monsters tournament this past summer and heard you were coming here, I decided to take my chances and ask you to meet with me. And now here we are."

"Yeah, but now what?"

After having heard her mother out, Celina's resentment towards her had diminished somewhat, but she knew that it would still take her some time before she would be able to forgive her completely.

"Well, you don't have to agree to anything right now, but I was hoping that maybe you wouldn't mind if we talked again sometime," Ren said softly. "I'd...like to get the chance to know you, and I want you to know more about me. And when the time's right, I'd even like you to meet Hideki."

"Who's Hideki?"

"Hideki is...Well, here, why don't I just show you?

Ren that pulled out her phone and showed Celina the image she had saved as her screensaver. It was a picture of a little boy, who couldn't be more than five years old, with snow-white hair and big green eyes, just like Ren.

Celina's eyes went wide. "Is he..." she trailed off, not able to bring herself to finish her thought.

"This is my son and your half-brother," Ren revealed.

 _ _My...brother?__ Celina thought in disbelief, still currently in shock. __I have a brother...__

"I know that it must be a lot to take in, but I think you deserve to learn more about your family. I would understand if you can't forgive me for what I did and the pain I've caused you, but I just want you to know how sorry I am and that I will do all that I can to make it up to you."

"I..." Celina swallowed and tried again. "I think I need some time to process all of this. It's...just a lot to take in, you know? I don't know if I can forgive you, but...maybe we can try talking again after I've had some time to process everything. Can we do that?"

"Of course. Take all the time you need," Ren insisted and handed Celina a card with a phone number written on it. "Here. Feel free to call me whenever you're ready."

"Thank you..." the white-haired girl managed to reply, pocketing the card before standing up. "I'm sorry, but I...I think I need to go now."

Ren seemed sad to hear that, but nodded in understanding.

The two of them then said their goodbyes before Celina headed for the door.

Seeing her from across the room, Kyle got up from where he was sitting and followed after her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked once the two of them were outside, noticing that Celina looked like she was kind of out of it. "Did things not go well with your mother?"

"Everything's fine. And it's not like that," she insisted. "It's just that my mother said a lot of pretty heavy things, and it's going to take a while for me to process everything. I don't think I'll be able to face her again until I do..."

"I see..." Kyle mused. He couldn't begin to imagine what Celina and her mother must have talked about, but since it seemed like Celina didn't want to say anything else on the matter for the time being, he thought it was best not to pry, so instead he said, "Hey, why don't we go for a walk around the city? That way, you can clear your head a little and we can check out some of the Battle City sites and look for our friends."

Celina smiled at that, liking the idea, and nodded. "Sounds good."

 **. . .**

After Ryou had parted ways with Celina at the café where she was to meet with her mother, he headed towards the park, prepared to have a rendezvous of his own.

Ryou had been surprised when he had gotten a call from his good friend and old Pro League rival Gareth Conway requesting that they meet up, but he still agreed all the same, since he figured it would be nice to catch up, and because it seemed like Gareth had something important to discuss with him.

When he finally arrived at his destination, he found that Gareth was already there, waiting for him, a backpack over his shoulders.

"Bakura, you're looking well," the older man greeted.

"As are you," Ryou said, holding out a hand, which Gareth took before shaking it. "So, how are things?"

Gareth sighed sadly. "Not good, I'm afraid..." he finally said. "It's my wife, you see. Unfortunately, it seems that she's not getting better and has less time than the doctor had initially predicted."

"Oh, Gareth, I'm so sorry," Ryou said quietly. He had always known Gareth's wife to be rather sickly, but he had no idea that her affliction was so severe.

"Thank you. Rachel's already made peace with whatever's to come, and I'd like to be by her side during the time she has left. But this means that I have to leave work far earlier than I had originally planned to help get everything in order, though I don't feel right leaving Duel Academy in the middle of the school year, especially in light of everything that's been happening..."

Ryou blinked in confusion. "What's been happening?"

"Well, earlier in the year, there was a lot of talk about getting rid of the Slifer Red dorm to make Duel Academy a school purely for the elite," Gareth explained.

"That's not right..." Ryou frowned. He knew all about Duel Academy because he'd been present at the ceremony when Kaiba had officially opened the school about ten years earlier and had, out of curiosity, got information about it. He knew that Slifers were considered the lowest and the worst duelists when, in reality, they were just duelist who did poorly on the written portion of the entrance exam but still harbored some skill, which was what allowed them to pass the dueling portion of the entrance exam. These were also duelists who simply sought to get better, and Ryou was surprised there were those at the school willing to take away the chance those kids were given.

"It really isn't," Gareth agreed. "Thankfully, because the Slifer dorm has a headmaster, they can't get rid of it, though that hasn't stopped the Vice Chancellor from trying... I'm just worried if I leave the dorm without a headmaster, he'll try to pull something again."

"I see how that could be a problem..." Ryou mused. "Have you found anyone to replace you yet?"

"I know exactly who I'd like to step in for me, but it all depends on your answer," the older man said with a faint smile.

"But why would it matter what I—" Ryou started to ask but stopped short when he finally put two and two together and realized what his friend was getting at. "Wait. You mean you want me to replace you? As both a teacher at Duel Academy and headmaster of the Slifer Red Dorm?"

"That's right," Gareth said with a nod. "I figured that you'd be perfect for the job, given your experience, and I've even put in a good word for you already. The position's yours, if you want it."

Ryou thought about it for a moment. He had majored in education while in college and even now had a teaching degree that he had been wanting to put to good use for some time. Mentoring Celina over the summer had been a gratifying experience, and Ryou admitted that he would like the opportunity to teach even more young duelists. And although he was still competing in the Pro Leagues, he figured he could take a bit of a break, seeing how he hadn't qualified for any of the major tournaments that were coming up, anyway.

"All right, I'll do it," he finally decided.

Gareth smiled. "Thank you. I'll let the Chancellor know of your decision, and then we'll take things from there."

Ryou nodded. "Sounds good."

"But first..." Gareth pulled the backpack he had off his shoulder and, unzipping it, reached into it and pulled out a duel disk. "Here, catch."

Ryou's hand shot out reflexively to catch the duel disk that Gareth tossed at him, blinking at the older man in confusion as Gareth pulled out a duel disk of his own and pulled it over his right forearm.

"You want to duel?" Ryou wondered.

Gareth gave a firm nod. "It's been a while since we last crossed decks, after all. I'm curious to see how strong you've become and just how you'll fit in with the other teachers at Duel Academy."

"Well, if that's the case, then I'll be sure to pull out all the stops," Ryou grinned as he pulled out one of the two decks attached to his belt and placed it into the duel disk's deck slot before strapping the device onto his left arm, clearly taking Conway up on his challenge.

The older man smirked back. "Then shall we begin?"

Ryou nodded.

"Duel!"

 ** **Gareth: 8000****

 ** **Ryou: 8000****

 **. . .**

Meanwhile, in a nearby restaurant, Kira and Hikari were sitting down at a table, waiting for the food they had previously ordered to arrive.

"Domino City's a lot bigger than I thought it'd be," Kira noted. "It seems like a pretty cool place, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sure..." Hikari muttered, not seeming all that interested as she absentmindedly kept turning the silver bracelet on her arm around. She had told Kira about what that bracelet was supposed to do and, while Kira had been surprised by the powers that her friend had, she had accepted it. She also felt very sympathetic towards Hikari since she knew that she had been forced to live on the streets before she was picked up by a nice person who was willing to give her a roof over her head and food to eat. However, she also knew that Hikari had recently had a falling out with her twin Kasumi, before the latter had joined the Society and her personality had done a complete 180, but Kira hadn't pressured her friend into talking about it. Hikari had told her about what happened but refused to discuss it anymore after she did, so Kira let her be.

Their food arrived and Kira began eating, thinking about her time at Duel Academy, as well as the Society of Light. When she had started at Duel Academy, she had thought that she would just get the chance to learn how to become a better duelist, but she never expected a cult of sorts to be created on the island and people to start spouting all that Light nonsense.

"So what do you want to do next?" Hikari asked.

Kira shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Maybe we can try to find the others? Or check out some of the sites?"

"That's as good an idea as any," Hikari admitted, swallowing a bite of rice and gazing down at her lap, her brow furrowed. "Kira?"

"Hmm?" Kira glanced at her friend.

Hikari bit her lip and then glanced towards her. "Do you think I made the right choice in telling Kasumi the truth?" she asked. "About my powers, I mean?"

"I think you did," Kira said, putting down her chopsticks and taking a drink of water. "I mean, she deserved to know the reason why you ran away."

"But she blames me for what happened to our parents," Hikari said softly, playing with her food for a moment. She bit her lip again, but said nothing more.

"I think she just needs some time to come to terms with what happened," Kira suggested. "But I think you might wanna try and talk with her about the matter—well, after we get her away from the Society, that is. She'll probably be even less likely to speak to you now."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that," Hikari agreed, gazing out through the window at a park on the other side of the street. Suddenly spotting something familiar, she pointed and said, "Hey, isn't that Professor Conway over there?"

Kira followed her friend's gaze, and soon found that it was indeed the Slifer headmaster over in the park. "Yeah, it is, but who's that with him?"

Hikari squinted to get a better look at the white-haired man their teacher was speaking with, thinking that he seemed kind of familiar. "It kinda looks like Ryou Bakura..."

"You mean the Pro Duelist?" Kira gasped in delight. She let out an even louder gasp when she saw Conway suddenly pull out a pair of duel disks from a bag. "Are they about to duel?"

"Looks like it..."

"C'mon, then! Let's go check it out!" Kira explained. She hastily paid for their lunch before dashing out of the restaurant with Hikari in tow.

 **. . .**

As Gareth was about to make the first move, he noticed two of his students, Kira Ryuki and Hikari Suzuki, approaching.

"Hello, Miss Ryuki, Miss Suzuki. Is something the matter?"

"No," Hikari answered, shaking her head. "We just noticed that you looked like you were about to duel..."

"And we were wondering if we could watch," Kira finished.

Gareth smiled. "Of course."

"Sweet!"

"It looks like we have an audience, then," Ryou noted with mirth. "Do be sure to put on a good show for them, Gareth."

"You don't have to tell me twice," the current Slifer headmaster replied as he drew his sixth card. "I'll start by summoning Gishki Chain in Attack Mode."

In a burst of watery blue light, a green-skinned sea serpent swam onto the field, thick gold bracelets and anklets around his wrists and ankles. In one hand, he held a silver chain on the other end of which was a spear with a blue diamond resting on the back of it (4/1800/1000).

"And when Gishki Chain is Normal Summoned, its effect activates," Gareth declared before going on to explain how said ability allowed him to look at the top three cards of his deck, reveal one Ritual Spell or Monster among then, add that card to his hand, and return the remaining cards to the top of his deck in any order.

He took a look at his top three cards and soon showed one off to Ryou. It was a Ritual Monster known as Evigishki Mind Augus. He added the card to his hand and then returned the other two cards to the top of his deck in the order he desired.

"And I will end my turn with one facedown. Your move."

Ryou mutely drew his sixth card and glanced at it before glancing at his hand. "I activate the Field Spell Mystic Plasma Zone," he said and inserted the card into the Field Spell compartment of his duel disk. Purple clouds crackling with blue lightning swirled into existence around them, strikes of lightning hitting the ground in various places all around.

"Eek!" Kira gasped, one of the lightning bolts coming too close for comfort for her.

"Relax. It's not real, you know," Hikari reminded.

That was something that Ryou had to keep reminding himself about often as well. Although it had been over ten years since he'd last witnessed or been a part of a Shadow Game, the scars caused by his time possessed by the spirit of the Millennium Ring would always remain. It had been difficult at first for him to get back into Duel Monsters because of that, but he had the support of Yugi, Marik, and his other friends to thank for helping him recover from the hell that the spirit of the Ring had put him through.

"Bakura? Are you okay?" Gareth called, breaking Ryou out of his thoughts.

"Oh. I'm sorry," he said with an apologetic smile. Even if he didn't have to worry about the spirit anymore, he still had a tendency of spacing out whenever he started thinking about his past. "I was reminiscing for a moment there."

Gareth still looked concerned but he said nothing.

"I'll continue my turn by summoning Archfiend Soldier in Attack Mode," Ryou said, placing the card on the duel disk.

The purple shadows swirled around, and a monster appeared. It was a demon with gray horns, purple skin and a dark brown cloak that swirled around its form. It had spiked armor on its knees and arms and sharps claws jutting out of its hands (4/1900-2400/1500-1100).

Even now, Ryou did still have a love for fiends and the Occult. That hadn't changed, and the two decks that he used reflected that, even if they were polar opposites in terms of the types of cards that were used.

"Archfiend Soldier, attack Gishki Chain," Ryou ordered.

The Archfiend Soldier leaped forward and slashed its claws through Gishki Chain, causing the sea serpent to yowl as it exploded into golden pixels.

 ** **Gareth: 7400****

 ** **Ryou: 8000****

"I set two cards and end my turn," Ryou concluded, two vertical facedowns appearing on the field in front of him.

"Looks like Bakura took first blood," Kira commented while Hikari nodded in agreement.

Gareth began his next turn, glancing at the card that he had just drawn before playing it. "I activate Trade-In and discard the Level eight Evigishki Soul Ogre in my hand to draw two cards," he said and did that before adding, "And next I activate the effect of Gishki Shadow. By discarding it, I'm able to add a 'Gishki' Ritual Spell to my hand, namely my Gishki Aquamirror."

He discarded the card and searched his deck until he found the aforementioned Ritual Spell. He then pressed a button on his duel disk and a Trap Card flipped up.

"I now activate Aquamirror Meditation and reveal the Gishki Aquamirror now in my hand to add two 'Gishki' monsters from my Graveyard to my hand. I'll go with Gishki Shadow and Evigishki Soul Ogre from my Graveyard to my hand," he said and held out the Ritual Spell to be seen before retrieving the cards he had mentioned from his Graveyard.

"I now activate the Ritual Spell Gishki Aquamirror and tribute Gishki Shadow to Ritual Summon Evigishki Soul Ogre in Attack Mode!"

A golden mirror surrounded by round orbs with a peaked top and bottom appeared on the field and a dark-blue sea serpent wielding a staff appeared momentarily before it was sucked into the swirling vortex within the golden looking glass. In a flash of bright blue light, a new creature stepped out of the mirror.

Evigishki Soul Ogre was a large bipedal sea dragon with red tipped fins lining its back, sharp claws , gold-and-white armor, and a long dark blue serpentine reptilian tail. It roared as it stomped onto the field (8/2800/2800).

"Hang on... How'd he summon a Level eight Ritual Monster with monster that was only Level four?" Kira wondered. Hikari also looked confused.

"It was all thanks to Gishki Shadow," Gareth explained to the girls. "Due to its other effect, when I Ritual Summon a Water monster, I'm able to use Shadow as the entire tribute."

" _Ohhh_..." both Slifers uttered in understanding.

"Next, I activate Soul Ogre's effect," Gareth went on. "By discarding one 'Gishki' monster from my hand, I can target one face-up card my opponent controls and shuffle it back into the deck."

After slipping the Gishki Abyss he was holding into his Graveyard slot, Soul Ogre lashed out, forcibly grabbing Archfiend Soldier and throwing him off the field. Ryou retrieved the card and, after placing it on his deck, shuffled it.

"I now activate my Salvage Spell Card to add two Water monsters from my Graveyard to my hand, so long as their attack is 1500 or below," the Gishki duelist declared before retrieving the only two monsters in his Graveyard that fit the bill: Gishki Shadow and Gishki Abyss. "And now that it's back, I'll activate Gishki Shadow's effect once more to discard it and add another Gishki Aquamirror to my hand."

"He's going to Ritual Summon __again__?" Kira gasped.

Gareth nodded. "But first, I summon Gishki Beast in Attack Mode."

Out of the explosion of water, a green skinned beast with glowing yellow eyes and long dark hair and a necklace that resembled Gishki Aquamirror dangling around its neck appeared on the field (4/1500/1300).

"When Gishki Beast is Normal Summoned, I can use it's effect to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Gishki' monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode. I'll go with Gishki Shadow."

The mirror pendent around Gishki Beast's neck glowed, prompting a blue portal to open up, out of which Gishki Shadow soon emerged (4/1200/1000).

"I then activate Gishki Aquamirror again and use Gishki Shadow's effect to tribute it and Ritual Summon Evigishki Mind Augus in Attack Mode," Gareth added.

The mirror appeared again and Gishki Shadow was enveloped in a vortex and dragged into the mirror once more. A burst of light enveloped the area and Evigishki Mind Augus, a blue-haired woman fused to the back of a giant piranha with multicolored fins and six spider-like legs, crawled onto the field, long sharp teeth bared in a snarl (6/2500/2000).

"When Mind Augus is Ritual Summoned, its effect actives, allowing me to return up to five cards from either player's Graveyard back to deck," Gareth explained before choosing to return Gishki Shadow, Gishki Chain, Aquamirror Meditation, Salvage, and Gishki Aquamirror from own Graveyard and shuffled them back into his deck.

"And next I equip Ritual Weapon onto Mind Augus."

A large golden gauntlet appeared around Mind Augus's arm and a short glowing white dagger jutted out of it (6/2500-4000/2000-3500).

"Whoa! Now Professor Conway has enough attack power to end this duel already!" Kira exclaimed in awe.

"Do you really think it'll be that easy? I mean, Bakura is a Pro, after all," Hikari pointed out. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that quite a few passersby had stopped to get a look at the duel.

Gareth entered his Battle Phase. "Battle! Gishki Beast, direct attack," he ordered.

The green aqua beast lunged forward, swiping straight across Ryou's chest.

 ** **Gareth: 7400****

 ** **Ryou: 6500****

"You're up next, Soul Ogre."

The giant sea serpent charged forward and swiped at Ryou with its webbed claws, causing the Occult duelist to skid back from the sheer force of the blow.

 ** **Gareth: 7400****

 ** **Ryou: 3700****

"Last but not least, let him have it, Mind Augus," Gareth commanded.

As Mind Augus was about to lung in for the kill, Ryou sprung into action by activating one of his face-downs. "I activate my Trap, Dark Spirit of the Silent!" he declared. "This card negates your Mind Augus's attack and lets me choose another monster you control to attack instead. I'll go with Gishki Beast."

A ghostly skeletal figure shot out of the card and circled around Mind Augus, forcing it to stop its attack.

The spirit then moved to Gishki Beast and infused itself with it. The beast growled, its eyes glowing red, and it crouched before launching itself at Ryou again.

 ** **Gareth: 7400****

 ** **Ryou: 2200****

"Nice save!" Kira cheered.

"Which side were you cheering for again?" Hikari couldn't help but wonder.

"Hmmm... What's wrong with rooting for both of them?"

The blonde girl shrugged. "Nothing, I guess."

Gareth snapped his fingers "Darn. I should have known you wouldn't let it be that easy for me."

Ryou chuckled. "Well, it wouldn't have been very fun if I went down too quickly like that."

"Good point. Anyway, it's your move now."

"Right," the white-haired man nodded as he drew his next card. He instantly played it when he saw what it was. "I active the Spell Allure of Darkness, allowing me to draw two cards so long as I banish a Dark Attribute monster from my hand afterwards."

He drew two new cards from the top of his deck before pocketing the Belial – Marquis of Darkness in his hand as the cost for his Spell's effect.

"And I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Ritual Weapon," Ryou added and a mini-cyclone spun across the field and enveloped the gauntlet around Mind Augus's forearm, whisking it off of her and into the air, where it shattered, weakening the Evigishki as a result (6/4000-2500/3500-2000).

"Next I activate Pre-Preparation of Rites to add a Ritual Spell Card and the Ritual Monster it's used to summon from my deck to my hand."

Ryou wasted no time fanning out his deck to search for the two desired cards, in the end going with Ritual of Destruction and its companion Ritual Monster Garlandolf, King of Destruction. He showed both off to his opponent before joining them with the lone card in his hand.

"Cool. I didn't know Bakura used Ritual Monsters, too," Kira grinned. "I hope we get to see that thing in action soon."

"I'm sure we will," her fellow Slifer guessed.

"I then Normal Summon Armageddon Knight in Attack Mode," Ryou continued, placing the card on his duel disk.

In a burst of shadows, a black-haired warrior dressed in rusty, ruined medieval armor with a red scarf wrapped around his mouth stepped onto the field, a sword clenched in one hand (4/1400-1900/1200-800).

"When Armageddon Knight is summoned, I can send one Dark Attribute monster from my deck to the Graveyard, and I know just the one..."

Ryou pulled out the monster Djinn Releaser of Rituals from his deck before instantly placing it in his Graveyard.

He then plucked out one of the last two cards from his hand. "I now activate Ritual of Destruction. By tributing Armageddon Knight and Djinn Releaser of Rituals—whose effect lets me banish it from my Graveyard to use as one of the monsters required for a Ritual Summon—I can Ritual Summon Garlandolf, King of Destruction in Attack Mode."

Armageddon Knight was soon joined by a fat, purple-skinned djinn before iron chains erupted from the ground and tightly wrapped around the two monsters. Both then ignited in bright blue flames until they were nothing but ashes, which then created a cloud of pure blackness that enveloped the area. Out of the shadows emerged a fearsome demon.

It had dark blue skin, spiky black hair and a white horned mask covering its face that revealed only bright red eyes. Chains encircled its chest, coiling around the circular gold pendant on its chest. Its spiked hands raised as if in greeting, revealing sharp red claws, and it gave a fiendish grin to its opponent (7/2500-3000/1400-1000).

"That thing is nightmare fuel," Hikari shuddered while Kira nodded in agreement.

"Garlandolf's effect activates upon being Ritual Summoned, destroying all face-up monsters on the field with a Defense less than its Attack. It also gains 100 Attack for each monster destroyed by this effect," Ryou added and Garlandolf swiped its hand downward, creating a wave of dark energy that surged forward and enveloped Gishki Beast, Evigishki Soul Ogre, and Evigishki Mind Augus, and they all shattered in an explosion of darkness, empowering the demon (7/3000-3300/1000).

"But he's not the only one you'll have to worry about, because next I activate my face-down, Escape from the Dark Dimension and use it to Special Summon the monster I banished with Allure of Darkness: Belial – Marquis of Darkness."

A gateway opened up in the purple lightning-filled sky above and a white-haired fallen angel dressed in a dark blue toga with a white cloak around his shoulders descended to the ground, dark purple feathered wings outstretched behind him (8/2800-3300/2400-2000).

"Amazing... First he wiped out all of the his opponent's monsters in one blow, and now he has two of his own with over 3000 Attack Points," Kira gasped in awe."

"Looks like the professor's in trouble..." Hikari noted.

"Garlandolf, attack Gareth directly," Ryou ordered.

Garlandolf growled and, lunging forward, assaulted Gareth with a spiked fist, causing him to stumble backwards.

 ** **Gareth: 4100****

 ** **Ryou: 2200****

"Belial, attack Gareth as well!"

Belial spread his his wings and took to the air, flying towards Gareth and struck him with his claymore.

 ** **Gareth: 800****

 ** **Ryou: 2200****

"With that, I end my turn," Ryou finished. "Oh, and if you're thinking of Ritual Summoning again, you're going to have a pretty hard time, because since Djinn Releaser of Rituals was used in Garlandolf's Ritual Summon, its effect prevents you from Special Summoning while my King of Destruction is on the field."

"That was some comeback," Kira admitted. "He not only got Professor Conway's Life below 1000, but also shut down his ability to Ritual Summon."

"I wonder how he'll respond to that..." Hikari mused as their teacher drew his next card.

Gareth glanced at the card that he had just picked up before selecting another from his hand and placing it on his duel disk. "I summon Gishki Abyss in Defense Mode."

In a burst of water, a monster with a shark's head and a fiendish grin filled with long sharp teeth appeared on the field, its orange eyes fixed on Ryou (2/800/500).

"And when Abyss is summoned, I can add one 'Gishki' monster with 1000 or less Defense Points from my deck to my hand. I'll choose Gishki Shadow," Gareth added and retrieved the card from his deck. "But it won't stay there for long, because I activate Gishki Shadow's effect and discard it to add Gishki Aquamirror from my deck to my hand."

After retrieving said card, he inserted the other card in his hand into his duel disk. "Lastly, I place this facedown and end my turn."

"That has to be a Trap of some kind, right?" Kira conjectured.

Hikari shrugged. "Unless Conway's just trying to bluff Bakura into not attacking... Though Bakura really doesn't seem like the type that would let something like that slow him down."

"You're probably right about that," the other Slifer admitted before the two of them focused back on the duel as Ryou began his next turn.

The Occult duelist stared down at the lone card now in his hand, his eyebrows furrowed. __I don't have anything to take care of whatever that face-down is__ _,_ he thought _,_ _ _but if I can force him to use it, and then use this card, I'll be able to last another turn... Probably.__

He then pointed at Gareth's sea monster. "Garlandolf, attack Gishki Abyss!"

Garlandolf growled and launched himself at Gareth's monster.

The elder gentleman pressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate my face-down, Mirror Force!"

"Figures..." Ryou murmured, watching as a shield of light arched in a sphere over Abyss. Garlandolf's fist crashed into it, but the shield threw him backwards, sending him flying into Belial and the two shattered into golden pixels.

"So it was a Trap after all—Called it!" Kira exclaimed.

"It's not like anyone was doubting you..." Hikari sweatdropped at how worked up her friend was getting. It was a pretty entertaining duel, though, she had to admit. The assortment of bystanders that had gathered seemed to think so too, she noticed.

"I place this facedown and end my turn," Ryou said, inserting the only card in his hand into his duel disk, not able to do much else.

"My draw," Gareth said and he drew a card. "At this moment, I activate the effect of Gishki Aquamirror in my Graveyard. By shuffling it back into my deck, I can target one 'Gishki' Ritual Monster in my Graveyard and add it to my hand."

Gareth shuffled the aforementioned Spell back into his deck before deciding to retrieve Evigishki Mind Augus from his Graveyard.

"Next, I activate the Gishki Aquamirror in my hand and tribute Abyss on my field and Gishki Ariel in my hand to Ritual Summon Evigishki Mind Augus once more."

The golden mirror materialized on the field and Abyss along with a blue-haired girl wielding a staff topped with an elaborate silver mirror and dressed in black-and-beige robes were absorbed into the mirror. There was an explosion of bright blue light and Mind Augus crawled back onto the field, the piranha's long sharp teeth bared in a snarl (6/2500/2000).

"I activate Mind Augus's effect to shuffle your Garlandolf and Belial back into your deck and shuffle my Gishki Shadow, Gishki Beast, and Gishki Ariel back into my deck," Gareth added and retrieved the three cards while Ryou retrieved the two cards the Gishki duelist had mentioned and shuffled them back into his deck.

"Now, Mind Augus, attack Bakura directly!"

Mind Augus darted forward at its master's behest, aiming to take a bite out by of Ryou and the rest of his Life Points, but the white-haired man wouldn't be letting that happen any time soon.

"I activate my Trap: Defense Draw," he said, revealing his lone face-down. "This card reduces battle damage from an attack to zero and allows me to draw one card!"

At that moment, a white force field appeared in front of Ryou, taking the full impact of Mind Augus's attack instead as the Occult duelist drew a card.

Seeming disappointed that it wasn't able to do any damage __again__ , the giant sea serpent retreated back to its side of the field while its human half sulked.

"That was another close call," Hikari muttered.

"Yeah, but that's what makes things more interesting!" Kira laughed.

Ryou stared down at the Ritual Monster he had just drawn, believing that he had a pretty good chance of winning if he got the chance to summon it out.

"Get anything good?" Gareth inquired with a good-natured smirk.

"You'll find out once you end your turn," Ryou shot back, grinning.

"Is that so? Fine, then. Show me what you got, Bakura."

"I will. I draw!" Ryou declared as he did just that. He glanced at his new card and smiled. Perfect. "I activate Advanced Ritual Art and send two copies of Archfiend Soldier from my Deck to the Graveyard to perform a Ritual Summon."

He retrieved the cards from his deck and placed them in his Graveyard before holding up the lone card in his hand. "I Ritual Summon Dark Master – Zorc!"

In a burst of toxic green smoke that filled the field, a muscular fiend stepped into the open. It had spiky green hair and a spiky purple mask covering its entire face with two claws jutting out of its shoulders and a red cloak wrapped around its form (8/2700-3200/1500-1100).

"I activate Zorc's effect. Once per turn, I can roll a six-sided die to determine one of three outcomes," Ryou explained as six black orbs suddenly swirled into existence and floated next to him in a ring, each one numbers from 1-6. "If it lands on a one or two, all your monsters are destroyed. A three, four, or five means that only one of your monsters bites the dust. And should it land on a six, then all of my monsters are destroyed instead."

"So, basically, if Bakura gets anything but a six, he'll win," Kira realized.

"The odds are in his favor, but there's still always a chance for failure..." Hikari mused. "He could just as easily destroyed the professor's monster if he attacked it."

"That may be true, but..." Gareth started.

"Where's the fun in life if you don't take a few risks every now than then?" Ryou finished with a smirk as he removed a six-sided die from his pocket and tossed it up and down in his hand a few times. "Now, let's spin the wheel of fate and see what happens, shall we?"

At that, he flicked the die into the air, casting it for real this time, as a burst of green fire surrounded the first orb and started quickly making its way around the other balls.

After a few seconds of bounding and spinning, both the die and the fireball came to a stop, simultaneously landing on the number two.

"Two. That means that all monsters you control are destroyed," Ryou proclaimed as Zorc used his powers to create a green miasma that surged across the field and enveloped Mind Augus, causing it to roar in pain as it was completely engulfed by the smoke and dragged downward into the Graveyard.

"Now go, Zorc! Attack Gareth directly," Ryou ordered. "Dark Catastrophe!"

The Dark Master let loose blast of dark energy that soon slammed into Gareth, taking out the last of his Life Points.

 ** **Gareth: 0****

 ** **Ryou: 2200 WINNER****

Gareth shut down his duel disk and inclined his head to Ryou. "Good duel, Bakura, and it seems everyone else enjoyed it as well," he said, gesturing to the audience that had gathered around the two of them and Kira and Hikari.

"Getting to see a pro duelist and a former pro duelist duel? I definitely am glad I decided to go out today," one audience member said.

"Uh huh," another said.

"That was awesome," Kira said with a grin as she and Hikari walked over to join Gareth and Ryou while the audience, still chatting about the duel with each other, moved away. Ryou was thankful for that; one of the things he didn't really like about being a pro were the fans but, thankfully, they didn't crowd him.

"It was a good duel," Hikari said.

"Miss Ryuki and Miss Suzuki, I would like you two to meet my friend Ryou Bakura," Gareth said, turning to the white-haired young man as he shut off his duel disk and unstrapped it. "He is going to be the new Slifer Red Headmaster and a new teacher at Duel Academy soon."

"What?" Kira exclaimed in shock.

Hikari blinked, also surprised by the revelation that an actual pro duelist was going to be teaching at Duel Academy.

"It is very nice to meet you two," Ryou greeted them with a polite incline of his head before he held out the duel disk to Gareth. "I believe this is yours."

Gareth took it and stuffed both it and his back into his backpack.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Can I have your autograph?" Kira asked hopefully and then frowned. "Um, does anyone have anything to write on, or __with__ , for that matter?"

Gareth chuckled but reached into his backpack and pulled out a notebook and a pen. He handed them to Ryou who took them, opened up to a clean sheet and signed it before tearing it out and giving it to Kira.

Kira beamed happily. "Thanks. So why are you going to be our new headmaster, Mr. Bakura?"

"I'm curious about that myself," Hikari admitted.

"Unfortunately, I have to leave before the school year ends to take care of a family emergency," Gareth explained, "so I asked Bakura if he would be willing to take my place and he agreed."

"But don't you have the Pro Leagues to worry about?"

Ryou smiled faintly. "I decided to take a break from it. I haven't qualified for any major tournaments anyway so I can afford to take a little break and, besides, I have always wanted to teach."

"This is gonna be so cool, though," Kira said with an excited grin. "Getting taught by an actual pro? That is awesome!"

Hikari rolled her eyes at her friend's over-enthusiasm, though couldn't help but agree.

 **. . .**

 **A/n what do you think?**

 **Blaze: and that was chapter 24! Yay!**

 **Bakura: took you long enough**

 **Blaze: shut up, Bakura. Misha and I already apologized at the beginning of the chapter**

 **Bakura: tch**

 **Blaze: you sound like Kanda when you do that**

 **Bakura: who's this Kanda?**

 **Kanda and Allen: (walk into computer room)**

 **Lelouch: (walks into computer room smirking)**

 **Suzaku: (walks into computer room eyeing Lelouch warily)**

 **Bakura: who's the chick? And why's Lelouch smirking?**

 **Kanda: (eye twitches and hand goes to Mugen) what did you just call me?**

 **Suzaku: Lelouch found Blaze's stash of poisoned razor arrows and used them all already**

 **Blaze: oh damn it! I was hoping I'd hidden those in a good place. And Kanda, no, you cannot kill Bakura, or chop off all his hair**

 **Allen: (shrugs) black hair gets a better price anyway**

 **Kanda: (scowls and glares at Allen who glares back at him)**

 **Suzaku: will you two please calm…?**

 **Kanda and Allen: (turn and glare at Suzaku as one) Stay. Out. Of. This!**

 **Suzaku: (swallows in fear) those two are as scary as Lelouch when he gets into demon mode, or someone threatens Nunnally**

 **Blaze: at least Black Allen hasn't come into the picture yet**

 **Lelouch: by the way, Allen, someone called Cross came up to me and told me to give you these (hands Allen a large stack of papers)**

 **Allen: (stares at papers) debts… (a black cloud materializes over him as devil horns appear on his head and an evil little smile appears on his face) more debts…**

 **Kanda: well, nice going. Now you get to deal with Black Allen (sheaths Mugen and strides off)**

 **Lelouch: I am not dealing with Black Allen (picks up bazooka) let's go, Suzaku. We have an Emperor to hunt down**

 **Suzaku: (pulls out his own bazooka) I call dibs on V.V. (He and Lelouch stride out of computer room)**

 **Blaze: well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated (also quickly leaves the computer room not wanting to deal with Black Allen either)**

 **Bakura: you suck, all of you! (Is ignored by everyone)**


	24. Taking Domino by Storm

**Long chapter ahead but, hey, it's an update! Next one won't be for a while because we're still working out the details of the duels in the next chapter. Also...I should really get to work on the duels for the chapter after next.**

 **Bakura: and, as usual, you got distracted by watching anime and writing your _Code Geass_ fics**

 **Well that too. On that note, _Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions_ was great, even if the plot was a little confusing but I still enjoyed it a lot, and I, officially, have a new favorite _Yu-Gi-Oh_ villain, and new favorite character. Aigami/Diva is awesome!**

 **Bakura: but not as great as the wonderful me**

 **I can't argue that, even if it did take you five seasons to put your plan into action.**

 **Bakura: …shut up**

 **Hey, I ain't lying. Anyway, Misha and I would like to thank _Guest_ (both of them), _Phantasys, Knotfairy, Drahjan, Fantasymaker76, JD98, decode9, reven228, Kamen Rider Necrom_ , and _ShadowSpirt020_ for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are great.**

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

 **24**

 **Taking Domino by Storm**

In the outskirts of Domino City, deep inside a dark mountain cavern, stood a shrine maiden with long black hair in front of a makeshift altar carved into a rocky wall, the only source of light emanating from the burning candles before her as she meditated in silence, waiting for those she had summoned to arrive.

In a gust of icy wind and a bolt of lightning, two cloaked men appeared behind the shrine maiden, bowing down on one knee.

"You have called for us, Master Sarina?" the one on the left asked.

"So, you have come, Frost? Thunder?" the woman mused without even sparing her acolytes a glance and proceed to get straight to the point. "Jaden Yuki and the others have arrived in the city of Domino today. The two of you are to mobilize in an effort to lure Jaden to us."

"I don't mean to challenge your words, but I, alone, am enough for such a task," the first man spoke up.

"That should be __my__ line," his companion argued.

"You are not. I believe Master Sartorius has informed the two of you about their extraordinary power," the woman known as Sarina reminded them, dismissing their foolish idea of taking on their mission alone. "You __must__ bear that in mind to ensure that you do not underestimate them."

"Yes," both men responded, bowing their heads.

The woman then produced two white envelopes from her hakama and tossed them to her subordinates. "Here. Take these with you."

The duo caught their respective envelopes and opened them, soon finding that each contained a Duel Monsters card known as Mirror of Duality.

"Use those when your powers are not enough against them," Sarina instructed with a smirk, her back still turned. "Now be gone."

The two men spared each other a brief glance before bowing to their master once more and then instantly vanished in the same manner in which they had arrived.

 **. . .**

In another part of the city, Chazz, Kasumi, and Alexis were standing next to a car that Sartorius had just climbed into. Sartorius turned to the group. "Well, then, Kasumi, Chazz, you are to assist __her__ ," he said.

"Yes, sir. Leave it to us," Kasumi said with a bow and walked away.

"How do you suggest we handle Jaden Yuki and Aster Phoenix?" Alexis asked.

"Let us leave them be," Sartorius said.

"And Raiden Yuki?" Chazz asked, remembering that Sartorius had started taking an interest in Raiden as well.

"Him as well," Sartorius said. "She should handle the rest well."

The window then rolled up and Sartorius's car drove away.

 **. . .**

Wandering down the streets of Domino, Jaden, Raiden, Arina, Hassleberry, and Syrus, were still taking their self-guided tour led by the two aforementioned Ras, who had been continuously trying to one-up one another with their Battle City knowledge in an attempt to vie for Jaden's recognition.

"Jaden! Over here, over here!" Syrus exclaimed excitedly as they reached the pier. "This is where—"

"—Yugi dueled Joey, who'd been brainwashed by Marik Ishtar!" Hassleberry interrupted, pushing the cyan-haired Ra aside.

Syrus glared at him, annoyed. "Hold on, Hassleberry! __I'm__ the one doing the guiding, so don't butt in!"

"Yeah, right!" the dino duelist snorted. "I'm the only one qualified to be the Sarge's guide."

"Says the guy who got his butt kicked by me," Syrus countered, crossing his arms as he gave a smug smirk.

Hassleberry gritted his teeth and balled his hand into a fist at that reminder. "Talk about sticking onto that one match. _ _I'm__ winning next time!"

"Humph! You'll be eating those words!"

"How'd you like to eat a knuckle sandwich?!"

By that point, the two Ras looked just about ready to jump one another, leading Arina to physically come between them in an effort to break up their quarrel. "Guys, guys! There's no need to fight, is there?" she tried reasoning. "I mean, why can't the two of you be guides? Both of you were doing a pretty good job at it before, after all."

The only response the Obelisk girl got was the two Ras huffing and stubbornly turning their back on each other, their arms crossed.

Arina just sighed and rolled her eyes. " _Boys_..."

At a time like this, Jaden normally would have said something to try to make his friends all get along, but his mind was in another place as he stared at the pier and the ocean, shivering at the memory of his duel against Kaage, which was very similar to Yugi's duel against Joey, now that he thought about it.

Raiden placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder, pulling him out of the flashback he had unintentionally been falling into.

"Why don't we head out someplace else?" he suggested. "Have any ideas?"

Jaden thought for a moment before his face lit up in a smile. "Yeah. I think I know the perfect place..."

 **. . .**

After several more minutes of walking, the gang finally arrived in front of a moderately sized two story building with a green roof and a sign that read "GAME" on the storefront.

"Wow! So __this__ is the famous Kame Game shop, where __th__ _ _e__ Yugi Mutou grew up," Arina marveled at the site alongside the boys.

"We are so not worthy to be standing here right now," Raiden joked.

"Yugi! So, you've come back?"

At that moment the door to the shop opened up and out came a short old man dressed in pair of dark green overalls over a white, long sleeved shirt, and a black bandana over his head.

He looked around and sighed. "Hmm... I thought it might have been Yugi..."

Syrus gasped. "Isn't that..."

"...the legendary..." Hassleberry continued.

"It's Yugi's __dedushka__!" Arina blurted out in realization.

"That's Domino City for ya! It's full of legends," Jaden grinned as they walked up to him. "Uh, sir?"

The elderly man turned to look at them. "Hmm?"

"We wanted to ask you a question..." Raiden started.

"Are you Mr. Solomon Mutou?" Syrus asked.

"The one who wrote this book?" Hassleberry added, holding up his guide book.

"Yes, I'm Solomon Mutou," he confirmed.

"Uh... Is Yugi home right now?" Jaden asked.

"Yugi's gone off on a journey at the moment. I don't know where he might be," Solomon replied as he gazed up at the sky. "There was a mysterious aura within Yugi. I thought I'd felt it just now..."

Jaden and the others looked at each other, silently wondering if Yugi's grandfather had somehow sensed the Supreme King powers Jaden harbored.

Solomon then turned back to the students. "But who are you all?"

"We're students from Duel Academy," Jaden introduced. "We're in this city right now for our field trip!"

"Oh! Duel Academy! I've heard rumors about that place!" Solomon recalled. "Well, Yugi isn't here, but you're welcome inside to take a look around."

"Sure!"

 **. . .**

Once inside the shop, the five students began looking around at the cards on display.

While they were looking, a startled exclamation from Raiden drew Jaden's attention. He turned to find his brother leaning over one of the cases, his eyes wide with excitement.

"I can't believe it's here! I've been looking for this card since it was released, but have never been able to find it," Raiden said and looked up at Solomon, who had moved to stand behind the counter. "How much?"

"That's a pretty rare card," Solomon noted, reaching into the display case and pulling the card out before showing it to Raiden. "I'll sell it for two thousand."

"Deal!" Raiden fished out the yen he would need and handed it over before happily taking the card.

"This is an amazing collection you have, Mr. Mutou," Arina admired. "I can tell you really love Duel Monsters."

"Well, thank you," the elderly man replied proudly. "Oh, but now that I think about it, something strange happened a while ago that caused the cards' pictures to fade away. It really had me scared back then."

"If you're talking about the same incident I think you are, that got straightened by my pal over here in a duel," Hassleberry proclaimed, pointing to Jaden.

"You didn't even see it..." Syrus muttered under his breath.

Solomon gasped and turned to the Slifer. "Oh? You did it?"

"Huh? Well, my sister helped," Jaden confessed.

"Still, Jaden—who is __my__ best friend—is the best duelist at Duel Academy!" Syrus insisted.

"In that case, I should do something in return, shouldn't I?" Solomon reasoned. "I know! How about I show you youngsters around the city?"

"That'd be great! Thanks," Jaden said with a bright smile.

 **. . .**

Solomon first led the gang to a plaza with a large decorative clock that served as its main landmark.

"And it was right here that the legendary Battle City Tournament began."

All of them looked around, excited, while Hassleberry commented, "I know! This is the spot where Yugi faced his first Rare Hunter to win back Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon that had been stolen."

Jaden looked around, imagining how it must have been here during Battle City and wishing he had been old enough to actually participate in it back then.

Up next, they traveled over to man-made river, where another legendary duel had taken place.

"And this is where Yugi dueled Strings in order to obtain the Egyptian God Card Slifer the Sky Dragon," Solomon said, gesturing to the area by the canal.

"That was an awesome duel, from what I've read about it," Raiden said with a grin. "I mean, that Infinite Hand Combo that Strings pulled off and how Yugi managed to counter it was amazing."

"He didn't use Slifer until his first match of the Quarter Finals, right?" Syrus recalled.

"Yeah, against Bakura, if I remember right," Jaden said with a nod. "He told me about that duel when we were in Hawaii." That was one of the better memories of his time in Honolulu. "Still, I wish I could have been there to see those duels for myself..."

"Me, too," Arina agreed.

"Well, there are still a lot more places where Yugi dueled, so shall we get going?" Solomon suggested.

Jaden and his friends nodded before they started to run with Solomon behind them, while he slowly began to fall behind.

Solomon looked towards them with a smile. "Honestly, they really are energetic youngsters..." he mused. "But still, it would mean that Yugi's become that much of an inspiration to everyone."

Suddenly, he heard something behind him. He turned around to see a young man with purple hair before he felt a surge of electricity hit him and collapsed on the ground. The stranger then lifted him up over his shoulder and vanished.

 **. . .**

A few moments later, Jaden and the others stopped when they had realized that Solomon was no longer with them.

"Uh-oh. It looks like we lost Mr. Mutou, guys," Arina said.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gotten so excited and taken off like that..." Raiden frowned.

Jaden looked at everyone. "Let's split up and look for him."

The others nodded in agreement and then each ran off in different directions to search for the elderly man.

 **. . .**

At the same time, in that dark cavern in the mountains, the shrine maiden Sarina—still standing before her candle-lit alter—held her hands as she chanted, "Guardians of thunder, rain and hail, fire, and earth, use your power to form a barrier around this land, and keep the spirits trapped within!"

At her words, an inexplicable wind blew through the cave and snuffed out all the candles, prompting the woman to smirk.

 **. . .**

Back in Domino City, large dark clouds suddenly rolled in, plunging the sky in darkness.

Jaden looked up at the sky with a troubled expression, able to sense that something wasn't right.

"What's going on here? I mean, it was sunny just a moment ago..."

At that moment Winged Kuriboh appeared next to him and cooed.

Jaden looked at him. "What's that? You're saying Duel Spirits are doing this?"

Yubel and Haou appeared next to him as well.

 _'_ _ _Of course. Can't you see them up there?__ _'_ Haou scoffed, golden eyes trained on something in the sky.

Jaden gazed back up and soon spotted four armored monster spirits surrounding the four corners of the city.

"Who are they, and what are they doing?"

 _'_ _ _They're ancient duel spirits and they're creating a barrier around the city meant to prevent us spirits from leaving it__ _,'_ Yubel explained.

"So what can we do about it?"

 _'_ _ _Take out the ones controlling them, naturally,__ _'_ answered Haou.

"But the only question now is who's controlling them?" Jaden wondered.

 **. . .**

In another part of the city, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Arina were still looking for Solomon Mutou, but had thus far come up empty handed. They met back up around the streets again.

"Did you find Mr. Mutou?" Arina asked.

"Negative," Hassleberry replied, shaking his head.

Syrus looked around, trying to find places they might have missed. "In that case, I'll look that way, so, Hassleberry, you'll—"

"Hey, first off, quit telling me what to do!" the dino duelist interrupted him. "Upperclassman or not, you've got no right to order me around!"

"What?!" the other Ra questioned, glaring. "You know you lost to me!"

"I've been quiet about it until now, but that match was a draw."

"Huh?"

"I thought you'd feel worse if I beat you back then, so I went easy on you," Hassleberry revealed before a smug smirk crossed his face. "If I was going all-out, there's no way I'd have lost!"

"If that's the case, let's settle it all right here!" Syrus growled.

"I'd love to!"

"Not again..." Arina sighed as the two Ras continued to glare daggers at each other.

At that moment, some sort of projectile coming towards them caught Arina's attention from the corner of her eye, prompting the Obelisk girl to dart out her hand and grasp it in mid-flight.

"What is __that__?" Syrus wondered, he and Hassleberry stopping their feud long enough to notice the mysterious object Arina was now holding.

"It's frozen stiff, but it's Mr. Mutou's bandanna," Arina identified, her fingers starting to feel a bit numb as she held the frigid cloth, wondering how it wound up in such a state and what became of its owner.

Suddenly, they turned to see Chazz walking up to them.

"Chazz!"

"Earlier, I was asked by a weird pair to tell you this: If you want to get the owner of that bandanna back, go to the roof of that building," the Society of Light member relayed, pointing to a large skyscraper off in the distance.

"You mean all the way up there?" Syrus questioned.

Chazz gave a curt nod and then took off without another word, but not before sparing a sidelong glance at Arina as he passed by.

She stared after him longingly, hating that they had to be on opposing sides and, after deciding that she didn't want to stay quiet about it any longer, ran off after him.

"Wait, Arina! Where are you going?" she heard Syrus call after her.

The blonde momentarily stopped to look back at the two Ras. "You two go on without me. I'll catch up later!"

And with that, she was gone, leaving Syrus and Hassleberry on their own.

"So, about what Chazz said earlier... Does that mean that the old man was kidnapped?" Hassleberry wondered.

"Of course he was!" the shorter Ra shouted. "We'll have to hold off our score-settling until later. I'm going to go save Mr. Mutou!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Hassleberry called after him, both now sprinting towards the skyscraper in the heart of the city.

 **. . .**

Both Ras made it to the top of the skyscraper and looked around, though they found no trace of Solomon.

"He's not here..." Syrus observed.

"Hey, wait a sec..." Hassleberry stared as he took notice of the center of the rooftop, where a giant, four-squared glass skylight was located. "I recognize this place. This is where Yugi and Seto Kaiba formed a dream tag-team to duel against two of Marik's Rare Hunters and gained their last locator cards for the Battle City Finals!"

"And look! There are two duel disks at the center of it!" the cyan-haired Ra pointed out as he and Hassleberry ran over to pick them up.

"You know, back then, there were bombs set up under these..." Hassleberry stated, remembering how he had read somewhere that the stakes of that duel involved a bomb blowing up the glass beneath any duelist whose Life Points hit zero, so that they'd fall to their deaths.

"So, you mean __here__?" Syrus gulped as he and Hassleberry looked down at the center of the skylight, but soon wished that they hadn't when they noticed two Life Point counters strapped to the other side of the glass, that just so happened to be connected to several sticks of what appeared to be dynamite.

"It's a bomb!" they gasped in shock.

"Careful. Don't make any sudden moves," a male voice mockingly advised them.

"You'll go out with a __bang__ if you get away from there," another cackled from the opposite direction.

Both Ras turned around so they had their backs towards each other in order to face the newcomers.

Across from Hassleberry was a shady-looking guy with short brown hair and a goatee wearing a gray beanie, jeans, and what looked like a winter jacket over a red undershirt, while Syrus stared down a purple-haired weirdo with yellow lightning-bolt-esque eyebrows, who wore a pair of jeans and a purple jacket over a white t-shirt. They both had duel disks strapped to their left arms.

"Who are you?"

"Identity yourselves!"

The one with the cap chuckled when he heard Hassleberry's forceful tone. "Chill out. The name's Frost."

"And I'm Thunder," his companion introduced himself.

"Where's Mr. Mutou?!" Syrus demanded, narrowing his eyes at Thunder, who he assumed was one of Solomon's kidnappers.

"He was never even here," Thunder revealed. "He's exhausted in some alley."

"I'd be more worried about yourselves, because, as it turns out, we from the Society of Light have to look after you two," Frost added as he and Thunder jumped up on the glass skylight in front of them.

"Are you two working for Sartorius?" Hassleberry questioned.

"Well, something like that," Thunder shrugged. "It would be best if you give into the Society of Light like good little boys."

"And what if we say 'no'?" Syrus challenged.

"We'll settle it with these," both men answered, showing off their duel disks as they whirled to life.

"It'd be my pleasure!" Syrus and Hassleberry declared as they strapped on their borrowed disks and turned them on as well.

"In that case, why don't we have at it?" Frost smirked as all players drew their opening hands.

"And since Frost and I aren't exactly big on sharing, we'll all be dueling with separate Life Points in this tag duel," Thunder added. "Now let's go!"

"Duel!" all four yelled.

 ** **Frost: 8000 + Thunder: 8000****

 ** **Hassleberry: 8000 + Syrus: 8000****

"I'll go first. I draw!" Frost declared, drawing his sixth card and then immediately played another one from his hand. "I activate the Continuous Spell, Side Attack. This card was made exclusively for tag duels. Due to its effect, you two are only able to attack the opponent that you're facing."

Both Ras looked straight at their opposing player, Hassleberry staring down Frost while Syrus faced Thunder.

"But, of course, we have the slight advantage," Frost continued as he and Thunder grinned. "Since we activated it, when there are no monsters on the field of the opponent that __we're__ facing, we can attack their partner directly."

"A card just for tag duels?" Syrus asked, looking over Hassleberry's shoulder to glare at Frost.

"Challenging us to such an unfair duel... That's low!" Hassleberry growled.

"If you don't like it, there's always the bomb," Frost offered with a devious grin, which only made Hassleberry scowl harder. The man then slapped down another card on his duel disk. "Here goes! I summon Ice Knight!"

A knight in dressed in rounded-plated aqua and dark blue armor, with a crimson-lined white cape appeared on the field wielding a double-edged lance. (4/1300/1200).

"This guy gains 400 Attack Points for each Aqua-Type monster on the field!"

A bright aura surrounded Ice Knight as his strength increased (4/1300-1700/1200)

"And with these facedowns, it's time to chill," Frost concluded, two reverse cards appearing in his back row.

"It's my turn!" Hassleberry declared as he drew. After examining his hand, he threw down a card. "Come on out! Gilasaurus!"

In a flash of light appeared Hassleberry's fleet-footed raptor (3/1400/400).

"Gilasaurus is a monster that can turn its summoning into a Special Summon, meaning I can now sacrifice it to have Dark Driceratops report to the front line!"

Gilasaurus was enveloped in a column of light, soon replaced by a flying green triceratops with purple wings and a yellow beak. (6/2400/1500).

"Next, I'll activate the Field Spell, Jurassic World, giving my Dinosaur monsters 300 extra Attack and Defense!"

After placing the aforementioned card in his Field Spell compartment, the entire rooftop transformed into forest filled with palm trees and volcanoes, giving Dark Driceratops home-field advantage that endowed it with strength (6/2400-2700/1500-1800).

Hassleberry then inserted a card into his duel disk. "I set one card facedown, ending my turn."

"My turn! I draw!" Thunder announced as he drew his sixth card and then held up another. "I'll summon Mahunder!"

In a bolt of lightning appeared a woman with long, wild blonde hair. She was dressed in a red and orange top that showed her midriff, and red skirt and tights, along with a white and gold cape around her waist (4/1400/700).

"And thanks to Mahunder's effect, I can Normal Summon another Level 4 or lower Light Thunder-Type monster from my hand this turn—namely my Thunder Knight!"

Mahunder conjured up another thunder storm that brought with it a knight in gold plated armor wielding a sliver longsword, his black and yellow cape flowing in the ion-infused wind (4/1300/1200).

"And guess what? For every Thunder-Type monster that's on the field, he gets a 400 point jolt."

Thunder Knight was surrounded by electricity as he powered up (4/1300-2100/1200).

"Next, I place two cards facedown, which ends my turn."

Two reversed cards appeared at Thunder's feet, prompting Syrus to begin his turn.

He looked over the six cards now in his hand in deliberation before settling on one. "Uh...okay... I summon Gyroid in Defense Mode."

Syrus's blue cartoonish helicopter flew onto the field (3/1000/1000).

"I also activate the Spell Card, March of the Roids from my hand," Syrus continued. "When I've got a 'roid" on my field, I can Special Summon another Level 4 or lower 'roid' from my hand. I Special Summon Jetroid in Defense Mode."

A red and black jet with cartoon eyes swooped in next to Gyroid (4/1200/1800)

"And that's my turn..."

"Now that we've broken the ice, let's get on with round two," Frost declared as he drew. "I play Spellbook Inside the Pot, making all of us draw three cards."

All four duelists drew before Frost went on. "I now sacrifice the Ice Knight to summon out the king of cold... Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

Ice Knight vanished into a cold blizzard, replaced by a silver and blue armored giant with a long, regal blue and white cape flowing behind him (6/2400/1000).

"When Mobius the Frost Monarch is Tribute Summoned, he's able to destroy up to two Spell and Trap Cards on the field!"

Hassleberry readied himself for his own cards to be blown away, but what happened next surprised him...

"I'll use his effect to destroy my own two facedown cards. Go! Freeze Burst!"

The ice behemoth unleashed a giant blizzard from his chest that completely froze over Frost's two facedown cards, causing them to shatter in a shower of diamond dust.

"Why would you destroy your own cards like that?" Hassleberry questioned.

"Because destroying them'll help me put you on ice," Frost answered with a smirk. "See, both Traps I got rid of have effects that activate when they hit the Grave. First up is Frostbite, which lets me target an Aqua-Type monster on my field and inflict damage to all players equal to half its Attack, and since it's the only monster I got, I'll go with Mobius!"

The Frost Monarch was surrounded in an ice-blue aura before a strong snowstorm was unleashed upon the four duelists.

 ** **Frost: 6800 + Thunder: 6800****

 ** **Hassleberry: 6800 + Syrus: 6800****

Thunder glared at Frost. "Hey, ice head, how about a heads up the next time you plan to do something like that?" he growled, obviously not appreciating that his partner's card effect wound up hitting him, too.

Frost shrugged. "Hey, it's not my fault if my cool moves have you frozen in your tracks."

Hassleberry, Syrus, and even Thunder cringed at that comment, pretty much already sick of Frost and his stupid ice puns...

The ice duelist then went on with his turn. "Anyway, since the other card I destroyed was Dowsing Point, its effect allows me to take a monster from my deck and add it to my hand, and I know just the one..." He searched through his deck before pulling out a card and showing it off. "Mobius the Mega Monarch!"

"' _ _Mega__ _Monarch_ '?" the two Academy students gasped.

"Don't worry, you two preppies will get to see him in action real soon," Frost promised as he grabbed two more cards from his hand. "But first, I set one card and activate the Spell Double Summon, which, as the name applies, lets me summon an additional monster this turn. With it, I can trade in Mobius for his Mega form!"

A strong blizzard then surrounded the Frost Monarch. When it finally let up, Mobius was revealed to have transformed into an even more intimidating creature, having grown almost twice in size and now sporting a giant metal ring on his back and sharp metal spikes on his shoulder, elbow, knee, and knuckle guards (8/2800/1000).

"B-but that's a Level eight monster, isn't it?" Syrus wondered. "How were you able to summon it with only one tribute?"

"Ever hear of a special effect?" Frost replied tauntingly. "Thanks to his, I'm able to bring him out with only one sacrifice as long as the monster I summoned him with was also Tribute Summoned! But that's not the only cool thing about him, because when my Mega Monarch hits the field by way of Tribute, I can destroy up to three Spell and Trap Cards on the field, and since the monster used to bring him out was a Water monster, the opponent can't activate any of the targeted cards."

So, after the long-winded explanation from Frost that Hassleberry wished Syrus had never asked for, the dino duelist had to shield his face from the frigid winds Mobius unleashed as it took out Jurassic World, his facedown Hunting Instinct, and Frost's own set card. Dark Driceratops roared in disappointment over the loss of its prehistoric jungle, and lost some of its vigor as a result (6/2700-2400/1800-1500).

"And since my face-down I had Mobius take out was another Frostbite, I can use its effect to dish out damage equal to half my Mega Monarch's Attack!"

As another icy tempest began to blow over the field, Thunder interjected with, "Oh no—you're not getting me with that again, Frosty! I activate my Counter Trap, Barrel Behind the Door to redirect the effect damage I would take to one of my opponents instead!"

Thunder's Trap absorbed the icy blast from Frost's card before shooting it out towards Syrus, hitting the little Ra with double the damage overall.

 ** **Frost: 5400 + Thunder: 6800****

 ** **Hassleberry: 5400 + Syrus: 4000****

"'Bout time you did something useful," Frost jeered at his partner before switching over to his Battle Phase. "And now it's time for your friend to become extinct again, dino boy. Mobius, make a popsicle out of him!"

The Mega Monarch then formed a lance of ice in his hand before he threw it towards Dark Driceratops, piercing the triceratops and freezing it solid before it burst into pixels of data once more.

 ** **Frost: 5400 + Thunder: 6800****

 ** **Hassleberry: 5000 + Syrus: 4000****

"I place one card facedown and end my turn!" Frost finished, setting a card in his Spell/Trap Card Zone.

Hassleberry gritted his teeth. "It's about time! My move!" He drew his next card, now holding six once more. "I activate the Spell, Earthquake! This card switches every monster on the field into Defense Mode!"

Suddenly, the entire rooftop rumbled, making Frost and Thunder's monsters take a knee and cross their arms in a guarding manner.

Hassleberry then grabbed another card in his hand and slapped it onto his duel disk. "And now, Archeonys, report for duty!"

The blue and gold plumaged prehistoric bird descended onto the field with a screech (3/300/1300).

"But he won't be around for long, because I activate my New Ultra Evolution Spell, which lets me sacrifice my Winged Beast-Type Archeonys and Special Summon a Dinosaur from my hand, like Dark Tyranno!"

Archeonys disappeared in a flash of light, Hassleberry's fearsome T-Rex now taking its place (7/2600/1800).

"Up next is Raise Body Heat, which I'll equip to my Dark Tyranno, fortifying his Attack and Defense by 300!"

A red-hot aura then surrounded Dark Tyranno, causing the creature to roar loudly as its strength increased (7/2600-2900/1800-2100).

"And thanks to Dark Tyranno's effect, if all monsters the enemy controls are playing Defense, he can launch a direct assault! Forward march, boy!"

With another thunderous roar, Dark Tyranno began to run towards Frost at full speed.

"As if an attack like that is going to work!" the ice duelist interjected as his reverse card flipped up. "I activate my Bit Shoot Trap Card, which lets me Special Summon a Reflector Bit from my hand!"

A round metallic cannon appeared and shot out a small, spinning reflective panel that flew in front of the charging dinosaur (1/0/0).

As the new monster had been summoned in Attack Mode, Dark Tyranno could no longer use its effect to attack directly, so Hassleberry, refusing to back down, decided to switch his monster's attack to Reflector Bit instead after the forced replay, thinking that he would still be able to deal damage. However, when the T-Rex slammed its tail into the panel, not only was Reflector Bit not destroyed, but Frost didn't lose a single Life Point, the strange satellite instead absorbing the damage and converting it into an orange shockwave.

"What's going on?" Hassleberry demanded.

"Reflector Bit can't be destroyed in battle while in a tag duel and absorbs any damage I would take involving it, redirecting it to my partner instead," Frost explained with a wide grin as the shockwave was turned into a beam of pure energy before heading towards Thunder.

Syrus looked over Hassleberry's shoulder in shock. "You'd let your own partner take the fall?"

"Not cool, Frost..." Thunder glowered, wondering how many times this guy was going to try to screw him over. He then pressed a button on his duel disk. "Luckily for you, I have some protection, too. I activate Bit Shoot to summon my own Reflector Bit!"

Another machine shot out a second Reflector Bit on Thunder's field, absorbing the blast as it closed in (1/0/0).

Syrus's eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. "Another one?"

Thunder smirked nastily. "That's right, little guy. And since I have my own Reflector Bit on the field, if I should take damage from my partner's Reflector Bit, the damage is negated and then you lose 500 Life Points!

The second Reflector Bit released the previously captured blast, nailing the smaller Ra.

 ** **Frost: 5400 + Thunder: 6800****

 ** **Hassleberry: 5000 + Syrus: 3500****

"My attack just circled around... Sorry about that, Private," Hassleberry apologized, deciding to end his turn before he could do any more damage.

"You two came to this party, unprepared," Frost sneered. "As you can see, these Reflector Bits are also cards made exclusively for tag duels. When these two are out, an invincible barrier gets formed that reflects any and all attacks!"

"Hey, ice for brains!" Thunder shouted to his teammate. "What are you trying to do, sending that damage to me, you jerk?!"

"You need to chillax, bro," Frost advised with a shit-eating grin. "I had a feeling you had Reflector Bit ready for action. And, as it turned out, _you_ _did_ , and the damage happened to be dealt to your opponent. You should be __thanking__ me."

Thunder bristled at the ice duelist's audacity. "As if! Man, I don't know why Master Sarina thought us working together would be a good idea..."

"Sarina?" Syrus wondered. "Who's that?"

"Your boss?" Hassleberry guessed.

"Look what you and your big mouth did, Thunder..." Frost groaned, but then smirked suddenly. "Oh well, though. Guess there's no point in hiding it, so why don't you just tell them?"

"Fine..." Thunder shrugged before smirking himself as the two Ras waited for an explanation. "I take it you already know who Sartorius is, right? Well, Sarina is his little sister, and we've been ordered by her to take you both out!"

Both Syrus and Hassleberry gasped at the revaluation.

 **. . .**

Meanwhile, around the mountainside, Kasumi found her way to Sarina's secluded shrine and walked inside.

She soon found the shrine maiden standing before a candle-lit alter and bowed before her. "In accordance with Master Sartorius's orders, I have come to greet you, Master Sarina. My name is Kasumi Yuki."

The woman turned around to gaze upon the Society of Light member with her violet eyes and smiled. "I appreciate your efforts," she replied, "though I thought my brother mentioned that there'd be two of you..."

"That's correct. My associate should be here soon enough," Kasumi assured.

 _ _Or at least he'd better be...__ she growled to herself, wondering what the hell was taking Chazz so long to get his ass over here.

 **. . .**

As it turned out, it wasn't a __what__ that was holding Chazz up from reaching his destination, it was a __who__.

After Chazz had delivered that message to Syrus and Hassleberry, as he had been told, he was prepared to join Kasumi in rendezvousing with Sartorius's sister, until he realized that Arina was trying to follow him.

Knowing that it would be troublesome for her to be around him right now, he attempted to lose her simply by making a run for it, but the girl ended up giving chase, seeming determined not to let him get away. Chazz still had no idea how Arina could run so fast while in a pair of high heeled boots, but he thought he finally managed to shake off the tenacious blonde after rounding a few corners and laying low in an alleyway for a while.

He was still leaning against a brick wall after catching his breath when he suddenly heard a yell from above...

"CHAAAAAZZ!"

The poor guy only had time to look up for half a second before a flash of blue and white descended from a neighboring rooftop and landed right on him.

Chazz felt the wind get knocked out of him as he hit the asphalt, making him briefly close his eyes in pain. When he opened them again, he was met with the triumphant face of Arina staring down at him. She had her hands on his shoulders, pinning them down, and her knees were on either side of his waist, straddling him. It was a rather suggestive position, Chazz realized, his face turning beet-red, though Arina didn't seem to be bothered by it in the least in that moment.

"I...finally...got you!" she panted, her breath hot on his face, which was __re__ _ _a__ _ _lly__ not helping right now.

"Arina..." he choked out, admittedly feeling a bit flustered, until he realized what had just happened a few seconds prior and how they got in this position. "Wait, did you jump from the top of that roof just now? Are you insane?!"

"Humph... Of course not! It was from only two stories up, after all..." she argued. "But I wouldn't even have needed to resort to something like that if you weren't being such a... such a __doorak__! I just wanna talk, so why do you keep trying to run away from me like that?"

The worry in her voice was evident, and Chazz hated making her feel such a way, but he really couldn't afford to do or say anything that would jeopardize his mission right now, so instead he just turned his head away from her prying eyes and said, "Isn't it obvious? I don't want you anywhere near me right now..."

The feeling of Arina's whole body suddenly tensing up from above him was enough to make Chazz gaze back up at her, where he found her staring back in disbelief and with a pained look reflecting in her gray orbs.

" _Oh_... I... I see..." she muttered brokenly before abruptly standing up and turning her back to him. "If that's how you feel, I guess I'll just go then. Sorry for being such an ache..."

Arina tried to hide it, but Chazz still heard her sob, and when he saw her hastily move to wipe something away from the corners of her eyes, he knew he had gone too far.

"Arina, wait!" he blurted out, getting up and catching her by the arm before she could leave. "I didn't mean it like __that__!"

The blonde whipped back around to face him, her lips twisted into a rare frown as her eyes brimmed with fresh tears. "Then what _ _did__ you mean, Chazz?" she snapped. "I know my Japanese isn't always that great, but it sounds to me like you don't want anything to do with me, or your old friends, for that matter. If that's the case, then please don't let me keep you from your __precious__ Society any longer!"

She then tried to leave again, but Chazz kept a firm grip on her arm, and when she attempted to swat his hand away with her free hand, he grabbed that one, too, before pinning her down against the nearby wall.

Now it was Arina's turn to blush at how close the two of them were, but before she could even think about saying anything, Chazz closed what little distance was left between them and captured her lips with his own.

Arina felt a wave of both confusion and delight wash over her as Chazz continued to kiss her, but the latter emotion quickly overpowered the first, and she kissed him back with enough force that it left both teens breathless by the time they had to break it off for air.

Chazz pulled back to rest his forehead against hers, eyes half-lidded as his hands cupped her flushed face, rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone to wipe away a stay tear.

"I'm sorry for hurting you..." he whispered, "but it really isn't a good idea for you to be around me right now. The Society of Light is still trying to recruit all the strong duelists it can get, and I don't want them going after you. No one else can have you..."

"Chazz..." Arina wanted to say more, but was silenced by another kiss, which then led to another... and another, each one a slow, smooth touch and press of the lips.

Arina was in bliss; Chazz was, too, but he knew he had to get going soon.

He reluctantly withdrew from the blonde, allowing one last touch to her cheek before leaving and not looking back.

Arina watched him go before her legs finally gave way and she slid down the wall until she was on her knees.

 _What the heck was that all about just now?_ she couldn't help but wonder. One minute Chazz was avoiding her and acting like he wanted nothing to do with her, and the next he was kissing her and acting like he still cared?

Arina was confused, to say the least, and didn't really know what to make of it all, and yet...a part of her also felt happy, because maybe that meant that Chazz wasn't as invested in that Society as she had originally thought, and that there was still hope for them after all.

Once she had regained most of her composure, Arina began to once again wander down the streets of Domino until a groaning sound caught her attention. Following the noise, she walked into yet another alleyway and was surprised by what she found.

"Mr. Mutou!"

Indeed, it was Solomon, lying half-unconscious in a pile of trash!

The old man managed to open his eyes as the Russian girl rushed to his aid.

"Huh? What am I doing all the way over __here__?" he muttered as he looked around to where he was.

"That's what I was going to ask you. We thought you had been kidnapped," Arina said as she helped the elderly man to his feet.

"Someone hit me out of the blue, as if with an electric shock..." he explained as he rubbed his head and noticed that something was missing. "Huh? My bandanna's gone..."

Arina reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out the aforementioned black cloth, which had since defrosted. "Here..."

"Oh! Thank you, young lady," Solomon graciously replied, taking the bandanna and tying it back over his spiky gray hair.

Arina was glad to know that Solomon was safe and sound, but something didn't set right with her... If whoever had taken Mr. Mutou had just left him passed out in this ally the whole time, then why have Syrus and Hassleberry go all the way to the top of that one building?

 **. . .**

Back over at the rooftop duel, Thunder was beginning his next turn. He drew a card and looked at it. "I play my Spell, Thunder Shot! This card deals you 400 damage for each monster on your field, pipsqueak."

Two electrified orbs of light circled above Syrus before zapping him, making him cry out as his Life Points took another hit.

 ** **Frost: 5400 + Thunder: 6800****

 ** **Hassleberry: 5000 + Syrus: 2700****

"Next, I'll sacrifice Mahunder to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!"

Mahunder was consumed by a brilliant column of light and vanished. A second later, a bolt of lightning struck the part of the field where she once stood, bringing forth a huge monster garbed in gray and dark blue armor. With the round green helmet atop his head that somewhat resembled frizzy hair, the tiger-patterned cape around his waist, and red skin, he vaguely resembled a thunder oni (5/2400/1000).

"When Zaborg is successfully Tribute Summoned, it destroys one monster on the field, meaning Gyroid's toast! Thunder Crush!"

The Thunder Monarch charged up and raised his arms to the skies, summoning another lightning bolt that smote Syrus's helicopter.

"Next, I'll switch Thunder Knight back to Attack Position and have him attack Jetroid!"

Thunder Knight rose and dashed forth to strike down the jet with his sword, but Syrus was ready for that.

"Not so fast," he said. "I activate my Jetroid's effect. When it's attacked, I can activate a Trap from my hand like"—he held up one of his cards—"Magic Cylinder!"

Thunder gasped as a pair of red cylinders appeared between his monster and Syrus's. Thunder Knight flew into one of the tubes, only to come out of the other one in the opposite direction and hit his own master instead.

 ** **Frost: 5400 + Thunder: 4700****

 ** **Hassleberry: 5000 + Syrus: 2700****

"Lucky punk!" Thunder growled. "Don't go thinking that's enough to stop me, though! Zaborg, attack with Rolling Thunder!"

Zaborg conjures up a bolt of lightning in his right fist and fired it at Jetroid.

"In that case, I activate Jetroid's effect again to play Supercharged from my hand!" the Vehicroid duelist interjected. "Since you declared an attack when I only have 'roid' monsters, I can draw two cards!" He drew his new cards as his Jetroid was demolished by lightning.

Thunder clicked his tongue in annoyance taking another card from his hand. "I set one card and end my turn."

Syrus drew his next card and overlooked his hand, thinking about what to do next before finally settling on a strategy. "I summon Steamroid in Attack Mode."

Syrus's cartoonish steam locomotive rolled onto the field (4/1800/1800).

"Next, I activate Polymerization to fuse UFOroid and The Fiend Megacyber in my hand to form UFOroid Fighter!"

A flying saucer and a dark-skinned warrior clad in gold-plated armor briefly appeared on Syrus's field before being sucked into Polymerization's maelstrom. In their place emerged a hovering platform in the shape of UFOroid with The Fiend Megacyber riding atop it (8/?/?).

"And his original Attack and Defense Points become the combined original Attack of the two monsters I used to form him, and that's 3400!" Syrus exclaimed as his monster powered up (8/?-3400/?-3400).

"Now go, UFOroid Fighter! Attack Zaborg!"

"Not a chance, loser!" Thunder objected, pushing a button on his duel disk. "I activate my Trap, Shift! When you target one of my monsters for an attack, I can target another monster on my field—like my Reflector Bit—and make your monster attack it instead!"

So, UFOroid Fighter, which had originally been gunning for Thunder's Monarch, suddenly changed directions and struck his Reflector Bit instead.

Due to Reflector Bit's effect, it effortlessly absorbed UFOroid Fighter's attack before converting into a beam meant to nail Frost with 3400 points of damage. The ice duelist, however, then used the second effect of his own Reflector Bit to negate the damage and hit Hassleberry with 500 points of damage instead.

The dino duelist cringed as laser beam struck him.

 ** **Frost: 5400 + Thunder: 4700****

 ** **Hassleberry: 4500 + Syrus: 2700****

Syrus grimaced at that. "These guys may hate each other, but that tag team strategy of theirs is no joke..."

"Yeah... You're telling me," Hassleberry muttered back. "We gotta find a way to counteract it..."

"Easier said than done..." Syrus muttered, but then he suddenly noticed something interesting when glancing over at the Reflector Bit on his opponent's field. Hassleberry seemed to become aware of a similar sight on Frost's field, leading the two Ras to share knowing looks with one another, both clearly having the same idea.

"Hey, you done with your turn yet, half-pint?" Frost called over, seeming impatient to start his next move.

"Not even!" the smaller Ra yelled back, still in the midst of his Battle Phase. "I still have my Steamroid, which I'll use to attack Thunder Knight! And when Steamroid attacks, it gains 500 Attack Points!"

The locomotive blew its whistle as it gained power (4/1800-2300/1800). It then barreled into the knight and crushed it under the wheels.

 ** **Frost: 5400 + Thunder: 4500****

 ** **Hassleberry: 4500 + Syrus: 2700****

At the end of the battle, Steamroid returned to its original strength (4/2300-1800/1800).

"Finally, I set two cards and end my turn," Syrus said, two facedown cards appearing at his feet. "There. __Now__ , I'm done!"

"Took ya long enough!" Frost sneered as he drew a card, signaling the start of his turn. He looked down at the card he had just picked up and grinned. "I switch my Mobius to Attack Mode and activate the Spell, Zero Blade. Thanks to this card, my Mega Monarch can attack twice this turn!"

Mobius stood on his feet before being surrounded in a bright blue aura.

"A lot of good that'll do you, seeing as my monster has the advantage right now, in terms of Attack," Hassleberry pointed out.

Frost grinned wider. "That's what you think, but my Spell has another cool effect that reduces the Attack of one of my opponent's monsters by 1000 points!"

Hassleberry gasped as an icy wind suddenly blew over his Dark Tyranno, weakening it (7/2900-1900/2100).

Frost chuckled. "As you can see, dinosaurs are powerless against the cold, now then... Mobius, take out that overgrown lizard!"

Mobius created another large lance of ice and hurled it straight through Dark Tyranno's chest. The T-Rex cried out before it shattered into pixels.

 ** **Frost: 5400 + Thunder: 4500****

 ** **Hassleberry: 3600 + Syrus: 2700****

"And now that your pathetic monsters are out of the way, Mobius can attack you directly!"

The Mega Monarch produced another icy projectile before unleashing it upon Hassleberry.

"AAAAHHH!" he cried out, the attack chilling him to the bone.

 ** **Frost: 5400 + Thunder: 4500****

 ** **Hassleberry: 800 + Syrus: 2700****

"Had enough, dino boy?" Frost taunted as he wrapped up his turn.

"You wish!" Hassleberry gritted his teeth, both in an effort to look intimidating and to stop his teeth from chattered from the cold his opponent's monster was emitting. Tearing off the sleeves of his blazer to show off more muscles seemed like such a good idea at the time...

As it was his turn, he drew a card and looked at it before taking another card in his hand and slapping it onto his duel disk.

"Element Saurus, report to the field in Defense Mode!"

A brown dinosaur with horns and markings across its body appeared and immediately crouched down in a defensive position (4/1500/1200).

"I set one card facedown and end my turn," Hassleberry finished, a reverse card materializing behind Element Saurus.

"That's all?" Syrus wondered with a frown.

"Oh, like you can do better..." Hassleberry grumbled.

"Hey, pipsqueak!" Thunder shouted. "Don't you think it'd be best if you worry about _yourself_? After all, my Thunder deck is about to fry those little toys of yours!"

Syrus scowled when he heard that, causing Thunder to smirk as he drew his next card.

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" He drew two more cards and then pulled out another from his hand. "Time to bring out the big guns... By treating my Tribute Summoned Zaborg as two sacrifices, I can trade him in to summon the monster that'll be your demise!"

A blinding light then enveloped Zaborg. When it died down, a much larger and decked out version of Thunder's Monarch now stood behind him. His green headpiece now looked like unruly, statically-charged hair, and he now sported a giant ring on his back and two bulky shoulder guards with a pair of long red demon horns jutting out from the sides (8/2800/1000).

"Meet Zaborg the Mega Monarch! And when he's successfully Tribute Summoned, I can destroy one monster on the field, so say goodbye to UFOroid Fighter!"

Zaborg whipped up a devastating thunder storm that soon had lightning raining upon Syrus's UFOroid Fighter, vaporizing him.

"But that's not all," Thunder went on. "Since the monster destroyed by Zaborg's effect was Light Attribute, both of us now have send as many cards as possible from our Extra Decks to the Graveyard, equal to the destroyed monster's Level. Normally you'd get to pick which of your cards to ditch, but since the Attribute of the monster used to summon my Mega Monarch was also Light, that honor goes to me instead. Now let's see whatcha got!"

Since Thunder didn't have any cards in his Extra Deck, he didn't have to worry about sending any of his cards to the Graveyard, but the same couldn't be said for Syrus.

The Vehicroid duelist grimaced as he begrudgingly pulled out his Extra Deck and showed off its contents to his opponent. Thunder studied them for a moment before deciding on which eight cards to have Syrus send to the Graveyard: Barbaroid the Ultimate Battle Machine, Solidroid α, Solidroid β, Solidroid γ, Ambulance Rescueroid, Steam Gyroid, Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill, and Super Vehicroid – Stealth Union.

"Next, I play System Down!" Thunder then declared as he activated said Spell from his hand. "At the cost of 1000 Life Points, this card banishes all Machine-Type monsters that are on my opponent's field and in their Graveyard!"

Syrus growled as he took Steamroid off the field and pocketed the other twelve Machines that were in his Graveyard.

 ** **Frost: 5400 + Thunder: 3500****

 ** **Hassleberry: 800 + Syrus: 2700****

With this, you're through!" Thunder _thundered_. "Zaborg, atta—"

"Not so fast!" Syrus interjected, one of his face-downs suddenly springing upwards. "Since it's now your Battle Phase, I can activate my Trap: Half or Nothing! Now you have to either choose to halve the Attack of all monsters currently on your field until the end of the Battle Phase, or end the Battle Phase altogether."

"Like hell I'm picking that last one! You're taking a hit, one way or another!" Thunder yelled, obviously choosing the first option, which caused half of Zaborg's strength to be zapped away (8/2800-1400/1000). He then had his Mega Monarch carry on with his attack, leading Syrus to be hit head-on with a blast of lightning.

 ** **Frost: 5400 + Thunder: 3500****

 ** **Hassleberry: 800 + Syrus: 1300****

At the end of the Battle Phase, Half or Nothing's effect wore off and Zaborg's Attack returned to normal (8/1400-2800/1000).

Hassleberry looked back at the other Ra. "What are you doing back there?"

"First off, don't even give me that!" Syrus snapped back as he struggled to shake off that last attack. Honestly, it wasn't like Hassleberry was fairing any better right now...

Thunder chuckled at the Ras' predicament as he played another card from his hand. "Lastly, I activate the Continuous Spell, Rampage Condenser! As long as I have a Thunder-Type monster on my field, this card'll deal 500 points of damage to you whenever you're dumb enough to attack with a Machine-Type monster!"

"That's not good..." Hassleberry muttered.

Syrus furrowed his eyebrows at his partner's unnecessary statement. "Gee, ya think?"

"These two really are trash," Thunder jeered.

"Tell me about it," Frost agreed and glanced over at Hassleberry with a cool expression. "When I heard there was someone that Master Sartorius's powers wouldn't work on, I was looking forward to a challenge, but it turns out you're nothing but a pushover!"

"What was that?" Hassleberry growled.

Thunder smirked at Syrus. "And when I heard that you were the little brother of the guy who juiced up the Pro League, I had high hopes going in, but talk about a letdown!"

Syrus scowled, not only at the insult, but for being reminded of the vicious and disrespectful dueling style Zane had adopted as of late.

"I guess there's no helping bait being bait, after all..." Thunder sighed with shrug.

"What do you mean by 'bait'?" Syrus demanded.

"You mean you haven't figured it out?" Frost sneered. "We're only dueling you two so we can capture you and use you as bait to lure out Jaden Yuki and Aster Phoenix."

Hassleberry gritted is teeth at that bit of information. "You want to use us to lure out the Sarge?!"

"That's right," the ice duelist smirked. "At best, your affection for him is holding you down. Just help us out and give up already."

"As if! Threatening Jaden is a declaration of war!"

"Got that right!" Syrus agreed as he turned to Hassleberry. "We're going to have to put our differences aside to save Jaden."

"I got your back on this one, Private."

"And I got yours," the smaller Ra replied as he drew. "I activate my face-down, Jar of Greed, allowing me to draw one card." He did so before slapping a card down on his duel disk. "I summon Submarineroid in Attack Mode!"

The small blue and yellow submersible appeared on the field, its little torpedo pal at the ready (4/800/1800).

"You're not seriously planning on attacking with that thing, are you?" Thunder scoffed.

"You bet I am, because thanks to Submarineroid's effect, I can bypass your monsters and attack you directly!" Syrus exclaimed as Submarineroid suddenly dove underground.

"Gerr... Even so, you're still taking damage due to Rampage Condenser!" Thunder pointed out, his Spell zapping his opponent with an electric shock.

 ** **Frost: 5400 + Thunder: 3500****

 ** **Hassleberry: 800 + Syrus: 800****

The next moment, the cartoonish U-Boat resurfaced near Thunder and hit him point-blank with its torpedo.

 ** **Frost: 5400 + Thunder: 2700****

 ** **Hassleberry: 800 + Syrus: 800****

"And due to Submarineroid's second effect, I can switch it to Defense Mode at the end of the Damage Step."

Submarineroid sank down slightly as its card appeared under it in a horizontal position.

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn," Syrus concluded.

"My move!" proclaimed Frost as he drew a card before instantly playing it. "I summon Blizzard Warrior!"

A knight grabbed in ice-blue armor reminiscent of a snowflake appeared, a double-bladed sword made of jagged ice firmly clenched in his first (3/1400/400).

"Blizzard Warrior, attack Element Saurus!"

The frigid knight dashed forth, ready to cut down Hassleberry's only line of defense.

"Not happening! I activate my Trap Card, Jurassic Impact!" Hassleberry interjected, his eyes briefly taking on the appearance of a dinosaur's. "When my Life Points are lower than my opponent's, Jurassic Impact destroys all monsters on the field, and for each monster that's dismissed, it deals 1000 points of damage to their commander!"

"What?!" both Frost and Thunder gasped.

"But what's the point of that? With both of you at 800 points, you'll just take yourselves out!" Frost pointed out.

"Shows what you know! I activate my Traps, Ring of Life and Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" Syrus exclaimed, his two set cards springing upwards. "First, I use Interdimensional Matter Transporter to banish my Submarineroid until the End Phase."

Submarineroid vanished from the field through a sudden rift in space.

"Next, with Ring of Life, I can destroy one monster on the field to increase my and the controller of the destroyed monster's Life Points by equal to its Defense. I pick Element Saurus!"

A collar with flashing green explosives appeared around the dinosaur's neck before detonating, creating a healing wave that restored Syrus and Hassleberry's Life Points.

 ** **Frost: 5400 + Thunder: 2700****

 ** **Hassleberry: 2000 + Syrus: 2000****

The effect of Hassleberry's Jurassic Impact then continued, bringing with it a plethora of blazing meteors that suddenly rained down from the sky that completely nuked the field, wiping out Blizzard Warrior and both Mega Monarchs and Reflector Bits before covering the field with molten lava.

 ** **Frost: 2400 + Thunder: 700****

 ** **Hassleberry: 2000 + Syrus: 2000****

"Man, how did these guys get so good all of a sudden?" Thunder wondered, scowling. "We had these punks on the ropes a few minutes ago!"

"I don't know..." Frost growled, also seeming quite frustrated. "Either they've been holding out on us, or we're getting played somehow!"

Hassleberry and Syrus would never openly admit to it, but they had sort of pulled a fast one on their opponents when they realized that they could see each other's hands with the help of the reflections cast by Frost and Thunder's own Reflector Bits. They had even acted like they were still at each other's throats as to not give anything away. And now that the evidence had been destroyed, it's not like they'd get found out any time soon...

"Hey, fellas," Hassleberry called over to get his opponents' attention. "Jurassic Impact's got one more effect you should know about. After it's activated, every player can't summon a monster to their field for one turn."

Frost gritted his teeth when he heard that. "I end my turn..."

"At this moment, the effect of Interdimensional Matter Transporter returns Submarineroid to my field," Syrus stated as his monster reappeared on the field.

"It's my move," the dino duelist said as he drew a card and then looked at it. "Who's ever next can go."

At that moment, the lava around the rooftop decreased slightly.

"Then it's my turn," Thunder said, plucking out another card from his deck and subsequently setting it into his disk. "I set one card, and that's it."

Now the molten rocks covered even less of the field and began to cool down.

Syrus drew his next card at the start of his turn and then announced, "I switch Submarineroid back to Attack Mode and use it to attack Thunder!"

The Vehicroid duelist knew that he'd be able to take Thunder out if this attack hit, but, unfortunately, he was ready for that.

"A stunt like that won't work twice!" Thunder shouted as he activated a Trap Card. "My Lightning Talisman Trap Card negates your attack!"

"Aw man..." Syrus whined.

"But that's just the calm before the storm, because now every player besides me has to draw one card, and then you all lose 400 Life Points for each card in your hands!"

Syrus, Hassleberry, and Frost all gasped in surprise before begrudgingly drawing a card. Submarineroid was repelled by Thunder's Trap, which then created a storm of psychedelic-colored lightning that rained upon the three duelists. Syrus and Hassleberry both got hit with two bolts of lightning for the two cards in their hands, while only one stuck Frost due to his lone card.

 ** **Frost: 2000 + Thunder: 700****

 ** **Hassleberry: 1200 + Syrus: 1200****

"I place these two cards facedown and end my turn," Syrus ended, not able to do much else right now.

What was left of the lava hardened completely now as Frost began his turn. His eyes went wide when he saw what he had just drawn: Mirror of Duality.

 _ _It's Sarina's card... I gotta wait, though...__ he thought and then took the only two cards in his hand and placed them on the field before ending his turn.

At the start of Hassleberry's turn, the igneous rock covering the field then vanished, returning the rooftop to its original state.

"Now that new ground is back on the field, the game's back on!" the dino duelist declared, drawing. "I activate the Spell Card, Ultra Evolution! With this card, I can banish the Dyna Base in my hand and the Dark Tyranno in my Graveyard to Special Summon one Light Attribute Dinosaur-Type monster from my deck! Show yourself, Super Conductor Tyranno!"

In a mighty whirlwind came a giant green T-Rex enhanced with futuristic metal armor around its upper body, legs, and tail (8/3300/1400).

"It has 3300 Attack?" Frost shouted.

"Alright! Frost's done for!" Syrus cheered.

"That's right. You've got no monsters on your field!" Hassleberry pointed out to his opponent, grinning widely. "Now, we're winning this! Go, Super Conductor Tyranno! Direct attack!"

The armored dinosaur obliged, unleashing a massive, multicolored blast from its mouth that headed towards Frost.

"Not a chance! It's time to put that attack on ice!" Frost bellowed, activating one of his face-downs. "I activate my Trap, Ice Block! This card puts the freeze on your monster, negating its attack and rendering it unable to switch to Defense Mode or attack again until the end of the next turn!"

Several blocks of ice suddenly fell from the sky, blocking the lightning blast before surrounding Super Conductor Tyranno, soon encasing it in a wall of ice.

"Darn it..." Hassleberry growled in frustration, and then looked down at his hand. All he had left was Big Evolution Pill, which was pretty useless to him right now. "I end my turn..."

"Which starts mine," Thunder stated, picking out a card from the top of his deck. He inwardly gasped when he saw that he was now holding Mirror of Duality.

 _ _This is the card that I got from Master Sarina... But I don't have enough Life Points to play it!__ he thought, irritated, and picked out another card from his hand instead.

"I activate Monster Reincarnation to discard one card in my hand to return Thunder Knight from my Graveyard back to my hand."

He then ditched Mirror of Duality and replaced it with Thunder Knight.

"Then I'll summon him back to the field in Attack Mode!"

The white and gold armored knight returned to the field (4/1300-1700/1200).

"Now go, Thunder Knight! Take out that twerp's stupid submarine!"

Thunder Knight obeyed, dashing forth and slashing apart Submarineroid with his electrically-charged sword.

 ** **Frost: 2000 + Thunder: 700****

 ** **Hassleberry: 1200 + Syrus: 300****

"With that, I end my turn."

During the End Phase, the ice surrounding Super Conductor Tyranno melted, freeing the cybernetic dino.

Syrus then placed his fingers on his deck. "Now it's my turn." He drew his next card and then instantly played it when he saw what it was. "I activate Card of Demise, drawing until I have five cards. The only downside is that I'll have to discard my entire hand in five turns."

As his hand was empty, Syrus ended up drawing all five cards. After studying them for a moment, he realized he had what he needed to end this duel.

"You guys are so going down! I activate my Trap, Foolish Revival to Special Summon Blizzard Warrior back to Frost's field in Defense Mode!"

The ice-clad knight returned to Frost's field, crossing his arms around his chest for defense (3/1400/400).

"What's the deal, bringing back my monster like that?" the ice duelist demanded.

"You'll see soon enough," Syrus promised as he held up another card. "But first, I activate D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation. By discarding one card, I can Special Summon one of by banished monsters in Attack Mode and equip it with this card. And I know the perfect one: Super Vehicroid – Stealth Union!"

Once Syrus discarded Wonder Garage to his Graveyard, a dimensional rift opened up from the sky, warping it. Out of the tear emerged a colossal fighting robot that toward over the four duelists, and even Hassleberry's Dinosaur. As it was a Fusion Monster, many of Stealth Union's parts understandably resembled several of Syrus's other roid monsters. Its torso appeared to be comprised of Stealthroid, wings and all, while its shoulders were decorated with two of Expressroid's train cars. Its legs had the same color scheme as Drillroid and even had similar drills protruding from its kneecaps, and it also sported Truckroid's tractor as a helmet and its semitrailer as a chest plate (9/3600/3000).

"3600 Attack?!" both Frost and Thunder gasped.

"But I'm not done yet, because my new friend has a really cool special ability," the Vehicroid duelist went on. "Once per turn, Stealth Union can turn one monster on the field that isn't Machine-Type into its Equip card."

Syrus looked at Hassleberry with a smirk. "So, what do you say Hassleberry? Do you mind if I borrow your Super Conductor Tyranno for a while? It's for a good cause."

Hassleberry smirked back. "Not at all. He's all yours, soldier."

Super Conductor Tyranno turned into orbs of energy, which Stealth Union then took into its body.

Hassleberry looked up at the robot as it was surrounded in a bright light. "When one of the most powerful dinosaurs joins together with the ultimate machine..."

"...the ultimate union, Super Vehicroid – Rex Union, is born!" the two Ras shouted in unison.

Once the light died down, the Super Vehicroid was revealed to have gone through an upgrade, the head of Super Conductor Tyranno now adorning the front of its body.

"And if you think our Rex Union looks cool, then you haven't seen anything yet," Syrus grinned. "Thank to the added power of Hassleberry's Tyranno, it can now attack all monsters our opponents control."

"A lot of good that'll do you!" Frost snapped. "Thanks to Side Attack, you can't touch my monsters!"

"And if you attack with that Machine of yours, the effect of my Rampage Condenser will take you out," Thunder reminded.

"That __would__ be true, if I didn't have this," Syrus said as he activated his remaining face-down. "It's my Spell Purification Trap Card. By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy all face-up Continuous Spell Cards on the field!"

After Syrus sent Decoyroid to his Graveyard, a magical EMP-like blast went off, completely destroying Frost's Side Attack and Thunder's Rampage Condenser.

"Even so, since Blizzard Warrior's in Defense Mode, I won't take any damage," Frost pointed out.

"That's where you're wrong," Syrus retorted. "You see, our Rex Union has a few other effects... Whenever it attacks a monster in Defense Mode, it can inflict piercing damage to the opponent. And even though its original Attack is halved when it attacks, that won't be enough to save you, because I also have this: Limiter Removal!"

Syrus activated the aforementioned Spell, casing Rex Union's power to double (8/3600-7200/3000).

"No way!" Frost and Thunder yelled again, starting to really freak now.

The Super Vehicroid then held out both of its arms, one fist pointed towards Blizzard Warrior and the aimed at Thunder Knight. Both fists then begin to spin around furiously as Rex Union prepared to attack (8/7200-5400/3000)

"Alright then, boys. Are you ready? Now then..."

Syrus held out an arm while Hassleberry's dino DNA activated again, and, together, the two of them shouted, "Attack them, Rex Union!"

On command, Rex Union fired its fists like rockets, the two hunks of steel rapidly closing in on their targets.

Frost gritted his teeth. "There's no way I'm letting myself lose to punks like you! I activate my Trap! Mirror of Duality!"

As Frost's last face-down activated, a round, ornate mirror suddenly appeared on the field, propped up on a stand that resembled demon claws.

Thunder looked at his partner in shock. "What?! You're using t _hat_ card, you jerk?!"

Hassleberry and Syrus looked on in confusion since they had never heard of that card before.

"Of course, Thunder. I placed it on the field as a last resort, but I never thought I would actually need to use it. Oh well!" Frost chucked darkly. "You see, punks, when you declare an attack, this card has me pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all monsters on the field! And then, for each destroyed monster, it inflicts 500 points of damage to all other players!"

Frost winced as the mirror sucked out a dark energy from within him and drew it into its center.

 **Frost: 1000 + Thunder: 700**

 **Hassleberry: 1200 + Syrus: 300**

A burst of darkness then came out of the mirror and briefly took the shape of a woman. Hassleberry and Syrus gazed at it in shock before it exploded into shadowy arrows that rained down upon the field, quickly destroying all three monsters on the field.

"Damn you, Frost!" Thunder cursed, but one of the shadow arrows then stuck him down, knocking him out cold.

Syrus and Hassleberry screamed in pain from the explosions of darkness around them before they collapsed as well.

 ** **Frost: 1000 + Thunder: 0 WINNERS****

 ** **Hassleberry: 0 + Syrus: 0****

Frost laughed manically as he looked at his fallen foes and partner. "Sorry, Thunder, but dueling's just about winning, no matter what you use to do it!"

He then walked over to the unconscious Academy students and grabbed them by the back of their jackets before whipping up a blizzard that whisked all three of them away.

 **. . .**

 **Here's the card Misha created for this duel. Credit goes to her:**

Frostbite  
Normal Trap  
When this card is destroyed by a card effect, target 1 Aqua-Type Monster you control: Inflict damage to each player equal to half that target's ATK.

 **. . .**

 **A/n what do you think?**

 **Blaze: Credit for the duel, and this entire chapter actually, goes to my co-author since I could not, for the life of me, figure out a duel between these four duelists using the 8000 life point system I adopted for this season.**

 **Bakura: yeah, yeah, whatever**

 **Ryou: and you are an asshole as usual**

 **Bakura: naturally**

 **Blaze: anyway, the next chapter might take a while to be posted due to complications with the chapter and me being distracted by anime, working on my other stories, and trying to get a job but, hopefully, it'll be up soon**

 **Bakura: unlikely**

 **Blaze: ...you are so lucky you're my favorite _Yu-Gi-Oh_ villain. On that note, where's Aigami?**

 **Ryou: he said something about getting some ice cream**

 **Blaze: ice cream? I WANT SOME!**

 **Aigami: (walks into computer room with two ice cream cones and hands one to Blaze) Sera warned me that you liked sweets so I made sure to get two**

 **Blaze: (happily takes ice cream cone) I like you! (Starts eating ice cream cone)**

 **Bakura: wonderful. She is going to be on a sugar high soon**

 **Aigami: should I be worried?**

 **Bakura: no**

 **Ryou: you should be terrified**

 **Aigami: (sweatdrops) she can't be _that_ bad, can she?**

 **Bakura and Ryou: yes**

 **Roger: by the way, Aigami, why aren't you trying to attack Ryou or, especially, Bakura? I thought...**

 **Blaze: NO SPOILERS! (Pushes Roger into a pit of magma)**

 **Aigami: (eyes the pit of magma and the unfortunate Roger) in order to avoid spoilers, and _that_ happening to me, let's just say that Blaze told us that if we wanted to try to kill each other, we are supposed to do it outside, and preferably where such people as Roger, Charles, V.V., and Luciano would get caught in the crossfire**

 **Ryou: I am not surprised by that. Blaze doesn't own _Code Geass_ by the way**

 **Bakura: I see V.V., Charles, and Luciano. Shall we try to kill each other and, accidentally, kill those foolish mortals instead? (Picks up two lightsabers)**

 **Aigami: (thinks about it for a moment and shrugs) okay (takes the lightsaber tossed at him and follows Bakura out of the computer room)**

 **Ryou: Aigami has only been here for a day and he has already adopted the sadistic, kill the characters Blaze hates mindset...and he wasn't sadistic or even really that evil beforehand…**

 **Blaze: either my sadistic tendencies or Bakura's sadistic tendencies have rubbed off on him and, considering–-spoiler—I'd say it would have to have been mine. Finish the chapter, Ryou, please (walks off to finish her ice cream cone in private)**

 **Ryou: (sweatdrops and sighs) anyway, Blaze, and Misha who is not here today, hope that you enjoyed this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	25. Light Distractions

****Sorry it took so long! But here it is! It's a filler chapter, yes, but it's important for my OC characters plus it has two duels in it. I hope that you enjoy it****

 ** **Anyway, thank you to**** ** _ **Guest,**_** ** _ **Fantasymaker76, Guest, Kamen Rider Necrom, EndlessNight025, decode9,**_** ** **and**** ** _ **IDoNotKNowMyFate**_** ** **for reviewing the last chapter.****

 ** **And, as usual, a huge thank you to**** ** _ **EndlessNight025**_** ** **for being an awesome beta-reader and co-author.****

 ** **I hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.****

 ** **25****

 ** **Light Distractions****

Nathan didn't know exactly where it was he was going. With the majority of the students being part of the Society of Light, including his own sister, there weren't many that he could explore Domino City with. He had never been a real big believer in the supernatural or in such things as mind control, and yet what had happened to his sister was something that could only be explained as unnatural.

They had always been close growing up and Zoey giving him the cold shoulder as often as she had hurt. Not to mention her constant talk of the Light and how she wished that she could show him that Light but felt that he was too weak and wouldn't be useful to the Light's cause. That had been the day after Jaden's duel against Rose, and Nathan still felt hurt by his sister's words.

It was a change because Nathan had always been close to his sister. Their parents were rich and often spent their time away from home. It was their older sister who raised them more so than their parents did and it was their older sister Briana that actually got them into Duel Monsters. It was because of their older sister and their maid that they were attending Duel Academy, having signed up without their parents' knowledge. Nathan suspected that their parents probably wouldn't have even noticed that they were gone; they never noticed anything that happened to them before. It was for that reason that Zoey tried to get their parents' attention by constantly rebelling against what they wanted for her. While it worked, sometimes, it didn't work all the time.

Nathan was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of yelling, followed by someone slamming into him at full speed, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he growled in annoyance as he pushed off the blue-haired idiot that had plowed into him.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that..." the other boy apologized, laughing the whole thing off, though Nathan was less than amused.

"Dante!"

Both boys looked over to see a black-haired Slifer with glasses running up to them.

"Didn't I tell you to watch where you were going? Now look at what you've done..."

"I already said I was sorry. Geez..." Dante muttered as he got up and dusted himself off.

The bespectacled boy shook his head in disapproval before turning to Nathan and holding out a hand to him. "Sorry about him. I'm Justin, by the way."

"Nathan," the Obelisk replied, taking Justin's hand, who then helped him back to his feet.

"Nathan, eh?" Dante hummed. "Ah, I remember you now. You're the brother of that hottie Zoey, aren't ya?"

Nathan glared at Dante, now recognizing him as the pervert Zoey had told him about in the beginning of the school year.

"Hey, hey, that was a compliment," Dante insisted. "Still, it's a shame she went all white and joined that cult."

Nathan scowled at the Ra harder, and was this close to hitting him, but Justin beat him to it, whacking the boy on the back of the head with a loud smack.

Dante winced. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Being an idiot, for starters," the Filipino boy shot back. "Honestly, do you really not have that little voice in the back of your head that tells you when to not say or do something stupid?"

"Maybe...?"

Justin rolled his eyes at that before noticing that Nathan was beginning to walk away from them.

Dante noticed, too, and called out to him. "Hey, Nathan! Where ya off to, buddy?"

Nathan stopped momentarily, stuffed his hands into his pockets, and shrugged. "Don't know, really... I've just kind of been wandering around for a while now."

"Well, if you're interested in seeing some of the sites, Dante and I were heading over to the Domino City Museum. Wanna come with?" Justin offered.

Nathan thought about it for a moment and then shrugged again. "Sure. Why not?" It's not like he had anything better to do, anyway.

With that, he followed Dante and Justin as they headed deeper into the city.

 **. . .**

"This is unacceptable! A complete outrage, really!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little, Diana? I mean, it's still a pretty nice room..."

It was true. The hotel room Veronica Stanton and her best friend Diana Hawley were currently residing in was large and quite posh, with two clean full-sized beds covered in comfy-looking green comforters, and a balcony that overlooked Domino City.

"And that's exactly the problem!" the white-clad lavender-haired girl exclaimed, resting her hands on her hips as she glared around the room, her green eyes flashing. "You and I deserve so much better than just ' _nice_ '. Master Sartorius promised to make us stars, after all!"

She then threw herself onto her bed with a huff and gazed up at the ceiling. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"Not really, but I'm sure you'll tell me anyway..." Veronica muttered, turning her attention to outside the balcony, her light green hair dancing in the gentle breeze as she frowned at the gray clouds that now blanketed the sky.

"It means we obviously haven't done enough to show Master Sartorius our true potentials! I mean, why else would he settle for relying on losers like Kasumi and Chazz, when he could have us instead? We gotta do something to impress him!"

"And what exactly do you have in mind...?"

Diana hummed in thought for a moment before suddenly sitting up, her eyes lighting up with an idea. "I know! There are still a bunch of duelists that haven't been shown the Light. If we can hunt down the rest of them and convert them to Master Sartorius's cause, we'll be sure to get the recognition we deserve! Now, if we only knew where to start..."

"How about with them?"

Rushing over to her friend's side on the balcony, Diana peered down at the street below and soon found to what Veronica was referring. Walking down a sidewalk on the opposite side of the street were three students from their school—an Obelisk, Ra, and Slifer boy, to be more exact.

"Good eye, V! Those guys'll do perfectly!" Diana exclaimed excitedly. "Now let's get a move on, before they get away!"

Veronica blinked phlegmatically and simply allowed herself to be dragged out of the room by her over-enthusiastic friend.

 **. . .**

Nathan and the others were still making their way to their destination, when they suddenly heard someone yell from behind them.

"Hey, you three!"

The boys all turned around to see two girls approaching them. The first girl had green eyes and long lavender colored hair tied up in twin-tails, while her companion possessed medium length light green locks with long side-swept bangs that covered her left eye, leaving only one violet iris visible.

Nathan frowned when he noticed that both of them were dressed in the Society of Light's white uniforms. "Who are you two, and what do you want?"

"I'm Diana, and this is Veronica. You'll do well to remember our names. And what we want is quite simple, really..." the twin-tailed girl began before striking an odd pose she probably thought made her look dashing, "And that's for you losers to see the Light!"

Nathan narrowed his eyes and frowned harder. "Sorry; not interested," he said coolly. "I want nothing to do with you freaks, especially after what you guys did to my sister."

Justin and Dante nodded in agreement.

"Huh?!" Diana shrilled, obviously not expecting her challenge to be denied so easily, and didn't seem to know how to respond to that.

"So, you boys are going to back down, just like that?" her companion spoke up in a bored tone. "How disappointing... I'm beginning to see why no one else has bothered trying to convert you..."

"Bait us all you want, but it's not going to work," was Justin's response.

"And as hot as you ladies are, your cult's a bit too far out there for me," Dante added.

Veronica turned to Diana and muttered, "Well, challenging them directly was a bust... What are we supposed to do now?"

Diana pondered that for a moment before seeming to come up with an idea. "We move on to Plan B, naturally," she replied in the same hushed tone.

Veronica had no idea what "Plan B" even was, and she was fairly certain that Diana was just making things up as she went, but she didn't care enough to be bothered by it and decided to just go along with whatever her friend had in mind.

Diana then turned back to the three male Academy students. "We didn't want it to come to this, but you leave us no choice. Either agree to duel us, or we'll make sure that you three never set foot on Duel Academy again."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Nathan demanded.

The lavender-haired girl gave a wicked smile. "Why, by having you all expelled, of course."

"E-expelled?" Dante blanched, having flashbacks of the time he was kicked out of South Academy. His parents were so going to kill him if he got thrown out of another school.

"On what grounds?" Justin questioned. "We haven't done anything wrong, after all."

"Like that'll matter," Diana scoffed. "One of you is a known pervert, and the other two are his stupid pals. It shouldn't be hard to convince the teachers that you crossed the line and harassed a couple of poor, innocent girls like us. V and I are __great__ actresses, after all. Also, Veronica's dad's a lawyer, so we could even sue you, if we wanted to!"

Veronica's lips quirked a little at that last part, since both her partners were actually florists, but she stayed quiet since just because she and Diana knew the truth, doesn't mean those boys needed to know.

All three boys glared at Diana, before sharing uncertain looks with one another.

"Well, what's it gonna be, boys?" Diana pressed. "It's rude to keep ladies waiting, you know."

"I still think you're full of it, but if you're __that__ desperate for a duel, then fine. I'll take one of you on," Justin proclaimed, stepping forward as he strapped on the duel disk he had produced from his backpack seconds earlier.

"What? Are you sure about that, bro?" Dante asked. Nathan looked like he was wondering the same thing.

Justin shrugged. "I have a feeling they won't stop pestering us until we do. And I really wanted to check out that museum before it gets too late, so..."

"Whatever, then," Nathan muttered.

"Might be a good idea, on the off-chance they do make good on their threat and all..." Dante reasoned, sweating slightly.

Diana looked pleased to hear she was getting her way, but then grimaced slightly when she noticed Justin's red blazer. "The Slifer's up first, huh?" she huffed. "In that case, I'll let you be my opening act, V. He looks easy enough for you to beat, after all."

"Gee, thanks..." both Veronica and Justin sarcastically muttered in unison, though the former was upset for being tasked with dueling the supposedly weakest duelist of the bunch, while the latter was annoyed for even being assumed to be a pushover in the first place.

"Whatever..." Veronica sighed, her tone still listless. She then turned her gaze towards Justin. "Are you ready to go...um...uh...Do you even __have__ a name...?"

The Filipino boy frowned. "Of course I do. It's Justin. But to answer your initial question: yes, _always_ ," he replied, activating his duel disk and inserting his deck into it.

Veronica did the same and they declared "duel" as they drew their opening hand.

 ** **Justin: 8000****

 ** **Veronica: 8000****

"Since you challenged me, I'm going first," Justin said and Veronica shook her head acquiescently as the Slifer drew his sixth card before picking one out to play. "I'll start by activating Gem-Knight Fusion. With this, I fuse Gem-Knight Lapis and Gem-Knight Lazuli in order to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli."

As a vortex of a myriad of different colored lights materialized in the air above Justin's head, a young girl made of pale-purple rock with pupilless violet eyes and a lapis embedded into her chest appeared on the field with another female rock monster that looked identical to her, except that she was gray with pupilless green eyes. Both of them joined hands as they were swallowed by the swirling vortex of light. There was then a great burst of energy. Out of the explosion, a new monster descended. She was a tall woman made of pale-blue rock and dressed in a gold-accented dark-blue dress with an over skirt that fanned out around her waist and long, wide sleeves and a dark-blue headdress that resembled bangs with a silver portion that hung down her back like hair and two longer strands of dark blue framing her face. Her pupilless blue eyes fixed on Veronica as she landed on the field, her arms falling to her sides (5/2400/1000).

"I now activate the effect of Lazuli. Since she was sent to the Graveyard due to a card effect, I can add one Normal Monsters from my Graveyard to my hand, and I'll go with Lapis," Justin added and retrieved the card before holding up another in his hand. "And next I activate Absorb Fusion."

"Whoa, two Fusions in one turn?" Dante wondered from the sidelines.

"Yep. Due to Absorb Fusion's effect, I first can add one Gem-Knight card from my deck to my hand. I think I'll go with Garnet," Justin said and searched through his deck for the aforementioned card. "And next, I can Fusion Summon a monster by banishing the materials needed from my hand or field, so I'm banishing Garnet and Lapis to bring forth Gem-Knight Ruby!"

A vortex of red, pink, and black materialized in the field as Lapis and a monster with a flaming fist appeared and were then absorbed into the vortex. There was another explosion of light before the new monster appeared.

The new monster was tall and muscular dressed in gold-accented red armor with a dark-blue cape, attached to his shoulders by rubies, that flowed down to his legs. His helmeted head lifted and Veronica could see blue eyes peering at her as the monster grasped his gold-and-red scythe in both of his hands, preparing himself to strike (6/2500/1300).

"Next, I activate Lady Lapis Lazuli's effect," the Slifer proclaimed. "By sending a Gem-Knight—like Sapphire—from my deck to my Graveyard, she can hit you with 500 points of damage for each Special Summoned monster on the field."

Veronica's bored expression turned into a slight frown as Lady Lapis Lazuli held up a hand and sent two balls of blue energy flying at her. She shielded herself instinctively as the orbs struck her duel disk.

 ** **Justin: 8000****

 ** **Veronica: 7000****

"V, what are you doing?!" Diana shouted. "How could you let that loser get in such a cheap shot like that?"

The green-haired girl shot her friend a mild glare. Just how did Diana expect her to do anything when she hadn't even had her first turn yet?

"And then I'll place these two cards facedown and end my turn," Justin finished, bringing Veronica's attention back to him as two facedowns appeared at his feet.

"Draw," Veronica tersely muttered as she drew a card. After seeing what it was, she subsequently inserted it into her duel disk. "I activate Smashing Ground. This card destroys the monster on your field with the highest Defense Points."

Since Gem-Knight Ruby's 1300 Defense trumped Lady Lapis Lazuli's 1000, he was the one that ended up biting the dust, falling into a fissure that suddenly opened up from under his feet.

Justin pressed a button on his duel disk the second after his monster was destroyed. "I activate my face-down, Brilliant Spark. Since a Gem-Knight was destroyed by an attack or card effect, I can target that monster and inflict damage to the opponent equal to its original Attack."

As Ruby was the only Gem-Knight destroyed, Justin naturally picked it for Brilliant Spark's effect. A brilliant flash of ruby red light shot out from the ground, enveloped Justin's Trap and then shot across the field at Veronica.

 ** **Justin: 8000****

 ** **Veronica: 4500****

If the girl had been phased by the loss in Life Points, she didn't show it, and instead simply surveyed her hand as she went on with her turn. "I summon Lonefire Blossom."

A golden bomb-shaped flower bud with sparks jutting out of its fuse-like stigma rose up from the ground (3/500/1400).

"I activate Lonefire Blossom's effect," Veronica announced. "Once per turn, I can tribute one face-up Plant-Type monster I control—such as Lonefire Blossom—to Special Summon one Plant-Type monster from my hand or deck. I'll go with Mariña, Princess of Sunflowers."

The sparks emanating from Lonefire Blossom began to burn even brighter until the whole plant spontaneously combusted, going out in a blaze of red and gold before vanishing.

A fountain of sunflower petals then descended upon the field as a large sunflower bloomed, allowing a dark-skinned woman to emerge. She was dressed in a maroon top with a sunflower at the base of her neck and leaves covering her shoulders. On her arms were bicep-length maroon opera gloves, and on her head was a headress made of sunflower petals with long blonde hair draping down her back (8/2800/1600).

"Next, I activate Foolish Burial," Veronica continued, holding out the card between her index and middle finger before inserting it into her duel disk. "With its effect, I send Rose Lover from my Deck to my Graveyard." She did so and then added, "I'll now activate Rose Lover's effect, banishing it from the Graveyard to Special Summon one Plant-type monster from my hand, and I choose Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms."

An apparition of a blonde woman dressed in a red ball gown decorated with vibrant vermillion roses briefly appeared on the field before vanishing in a whirlwind of rose petals.

The hundreds of red petals then magically transformed into bright pink cherry blossom blades as a giant cherry blossom rose up onto the field, blooming and allowing a pale-skinned woman to emerge from the large petals that surrounded her. She was dressed in a purple tunic with dark-green straps, along with long, wide pink-linked purple detached sleeves adorned with two large metal cherry blossoms on either side. Her long black hair draped over her shoulders and, in one hand, she held a fan colored pink and purple (8/2800/1200).

"Due to Talaya's effect, she gains an extra 100 Attack Points for every Plant-Type monster I control. Since I currently have two, that's an extra 200 Attack," Veronica explained as the Princess of Cherry Blossom's offensive power increased to 3000. "Also, due to the last effect of Rose Lover, Talaya will be unaffected by the opponent's Traps this turn."

Talaya was then surrounded in a bright crimson aura.

"That's not good..." Dante gasped.

"Which part? That girl having two powerful monsters, or Justin not being able to use any Traps on the strongest one?" Nathan inquired.

" _Both_."

Justin's lips pressed together as he stared down as he remaining set card, but he said nothing as Veronica switched over to her Battle Phase.

"Battle... Talaya attacks Lady Lapis Lazuli," Veronica announced.

Talaya sliced her fan towards Lady Lapis Lazuli, conjuring up a storm of cherry blossom petals that shot forward like throwing stars.

"I activate my facedown, the Quick-Play Spell Battle Fusion," Justin said, revealing his facedown.

"You mean it __wasn't__ a Trap?" Dante gawked.

Nathan shrugged. "Looks like it."

"Thanks to Battle Fusion's effect, since a Fusion Monster in my field is battling an opponent's monster, that Fusion Monster gains Attack equal to that of its combatant until the end of the Damage Step," Justin explained as Lady Lapis Lazuli began to glow a bright blue as her power increased (5/2400-5400/1000).

"Lady Lapis Lazuli, counterattack!" Justin ordered.

Lady Lapis Lazuli conjured up another ball of blue energy and tossed it at the storm of cherry blossom petals that were flying at her. The ball of energy shot threw the petals, scattering them to the winds, and slamming through Talaya, causing her to burst into a million golden pixels.

 ** **Justin: 8000****

 ** **Veronica: 2100****

Veronica, who had been sent skidding back just a little by the aftershock of that attack, quickly recovered and droned, "I activate Mariña's effect. Since exactly one other Plant-type monster I control was destroyed, I can target one card you control and destroy it. Since it's the only card you have, I choose Lady Lapis Lazuli."

The Princess of Sunflowers unleashed a whirlwind of golden petals upon Justin's Gem-Knight, enveloping her and causing her to shatter.

"Next, Mariña attacks you directly," Veronica declared, and Mariña launched a storm of sunflower petals that slammed into Justin, sending him skidding a foot back.

 ** **Justin: 5200****

 ** **Veronica: 2100****

"I place one card facedown. That's it..." the Plant duelist finished, inserting a card into her duel disk.

"That's more like it, Veronica! Keep it up!" Diana shouted her approval.

Justin drew a card and glanced at it as he started his next turn. "I activate Pot of Greed," he said and drew two cards before adding, "Next, I activate Monster Reborn to Special Summon Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli back to my field."

In a column of blue light erupting from the ground, the pale-blue skinned form of Lady Lapis Lazuli returned to the field (5/2400/1000)

"I activate Lady Lapis Lazuli's effect again, sending my second Lazuli from my Deck to the Graveyard to inflict 500 damage times the number of Special Summoned monsters on the field, which is, again, two," the Gem-Knight duelist added, fishing out the card and inserting it into his Graveyard slot as Lady Lapis Lazuli's hands glowed blue again before she threw two balls of blue energy at Veronica.

 ** **Justin: 5200****

 ** **Veronica: 1100****

"And since Lazuli was sent to the Graveyard due to a card effect, I can add Gem-Knight Sapphire from my Graveyard to my hand," Justin added and retrieved the card, now giving him three. "Next, I activate the effect of Gem-Knight Fusion and banish one of my Lazuli's to add it to my hand."

After pocketing the specified Gem-Knight, he added the Fusion card back to his hand. "And I'll activate it, fusing Gem-Knight Sapphire with Crystal in my hand in order to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Zirconia!"

Gem-Knight Sapphire, a pale-blue monster embedded with sapphires on his hips and chest, and Gem-Knight Crystal, a silver-armored warrior with crystals jutting out of his shoulder plates and around his wrists, leapt into the vortex. There was a bright flash of light and a large silver-armored rock warrior descended to the ground. He had a black cape around his shoulders and a blue zirconia gem on his chest. (8/2900/2500).

"Zirconia, attack Mariña," Justin ordered.

Zirconia shot forward, slamming his zirconia-covered fist into Mariña, throwing her off the field where she shattered into golden pixels.

 ** **Justin: 5200****

 ** **Veronica: 1000****

"Lady Lapis Lazuli, direct attack!"

"If this attack lands, Justin'll win," Dante pointed out as Lady Lapis Lazuli's hands began to glow bright blue.

"Veronica, you better not lose here and make us look bad!" Diana yelled at her friend.

The blasé girl let out a short sigh. "Calm down. That's not going to happen, because I activate my Trap, Call of the Haunted to Special Summon Talaya from my Graveyard," she said as her facedown flipped up and the ground opened up in front of it. Rising out of the ground was the Princess of Cherry Blossoms, fanning her face as she took up a position between Lady Lapis Lazuli and her mistress (8/2800-2900/1200).

As she was now up against an opponent she couldn't take down, Justin had Lady Lapis Lazuli call off her attack, and instead switched over to his second Main Phase.

"I activate Gem-Knight Fusion's effect again, banishing Gem-Knight Sapphire to add it back to my hand." He did so and added, "Next, I activate Brilliant Spark's effect, discarding a Gem-Knight card—like Gem-Knight Fusion—to add it back to my hand. Then I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

Veronica looked at the card that was facedown in front of Justin, already knowing that it was Brilliant Spark since it was the only card Justin had had in his hand. But she knew of just how dangerous that card was, and that she needed to get rid of it so it wouldn't cost her the duel.

"My move," she said and draw a card. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot."

Both duelists drew three cards.

"I activate Graceful Charity," Veronica added and drew three more cards before discarding Tytannial, Princess of Camellias and Lord Poison. "Next, I activate Nobleman of Extermination. This lets me select your facedown, destroy it, and then banish it. Also, if it's a Trap—which it obviously is—then both of us have to banish all copies of that card from our decks."

Justin's Brilliant Spark flipped face-up before shattering and he pulled out his deck and fished out the other copies of the Trap before pocketing it and shuffling his deck.

"Darn... There goes his win condition..." Dante muttered.

"Ha ha~" Diana taunted, sticking out her tongue.

Veronica just rolled her eyes at her friend's immature behavior as she went on with her turn. "Next, I play the Continuous Spell, Miracle Fertilizer. Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard at the cost of not being able to Normal Summon or Set. I'll use it to revive Mariña."

The sunflower princess returned to the field to stand alongside Talaya (8/2800/1600) (Talaya 2900-3000/1200).

"Now, Talaya, attack Zirconia."

Talaya complied, swiping her fan towards Zirconia, letting lose a blast of cherry blossom petals that coiled around Zirconia until he was completely surrounded before shattering amidst the cyclone of petals.

 ** **Justin: 5100****

 ** **Veronica: 1000****

"Mariña, get rid of Lady Lapis Lazuli," Veronica ordered and Mariña unleashed a powerful stream of sunflower petals that struck Lady Lapis Lazuli through the chest, destroying her.

 ** **Justin: 4700****

 ** **Veronica: 1000****

"Then I'll place this facedown and end my turn," Veronica added, placing her second to last card into a slot before waving her hand to Justin, who drew a card.

"I'll set a monster facedown and place three cards facedown, and call it a turn," he said and a horizontal facedown appeared with three vertical facedowns behind it.

Veronica frowned. "That's it? Okay..." she droned as she drew a card. "I activate Miracle Fertilizer's effect to Special Summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias from my Graveyard in Attack Mode."

A hurricane of crimson camellia petals erupted onto the field and a pale-skinned woman emerged from a blooming red camellia that sprung from the ground. She had a pink petal dress around her body with long gloves made of leaves. Foliole also decorated her shoulders, and a red petal headdress with lime-green leaves draping down her back (8/2800/D: 2600) (Talaya 3000-3100/1200).

"Now, Tytannial, attack that facedown monster," Veronica commanded.

The Princess of Camellias conjured up a whirlwind of camellia petals that shot straight through the card, causing it to flip up to reveal an emerald-shelled turtle embedded with similar greed stones on its head and toes before it shattered.

"Gem-Turtle's effect activates," Justin announced. "Since it was flipped face up, I can add one Gem-Knight Fusion from my deck to my hand."

Veronica shrugged as Justin retrieved the designated card from his deck. "A lot of good that'll do you right now... Especially when I have Talaya attack you directly."

Talaya launched another storm of dazzling cherry blossom petals towards Justin.

"Not happening, because I activate my Trap, Fragment Fusion," the Gem-Knight duelist declared. "This allows me to banish Gem-Knight monsters from my Graveyard in order to perform a Fusion Summon, though the monster summoned will be destroyed during the End Phase. I remove Gem-Knight Lazuli, Gem-Knight Ruby, and Gem-Knight Crystal to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!"

Everyone watched as Ruby, Lazuli, and Crystal floated out of the ground jumped into the fusion maelstrom. Out of the explosion of bright light that followed was a tall female rock monster in tan-colored armor with diamonds jutting out of it, a sword held at the ready in one hand, and a red hip-length cape billowing out around her (10/3400/2000).

"That's not enough to stop us," Veronica said as she pointed at Justin's new monster. "Talaya, attack Lady Brilliant Diamond."

"What?" Justin looked bewildered. "But Lady Brilliant Diamond's stronger."

"That's why I'm activating the Quick-Play Spell Raging Mad Plants... This allows all of my face-up Plant-Type monsters to gain 300 Attack Points for each Plant-Type monster in my Graveyard until the End Phase. As there are two Plant monsters in my Grave, my Princesses all gain 600 extra Attack," Veronica explained as Talaya, Mariña, and Tytanial were surrounded in a bright green aura and grew stronger (8/3100-3700/1200) (8/2800-3400/1600) (8/2800-3400/2600).

Talaya's storm of cherry blossoms then struck Lady Brilliant Diamond, blowing her off the field.

 ** **Justin: 4400****

 ** **Veronica: 1000****

"Next, I activate my reverse card, Blossom Bombardment. This inflicts damage to you equal to the Attack of Lady Brilliant Diamond since it was destroyed by a Plant-Type monster I controlled," Veronica added, revealing her facedown and Justin shielded himself as a cyclone of glowing pink petals crashed into him.

 ** **Justin: 1000****

 ** **Veronica: 1000****

"Now, Mariña, end this with a direct attack," Veronica ordered.

"Not so fast! I activate Return from the Different Dimension and pay half my Life Points to Special Summon Gem-Knight Garnet, Gem-Knight Lapis, Gem-Knight Lazuli, Gem-Knight Sapphire, and Gem-Knight Ruby from my Banished Zone, all in Defense Mode," Justin said, revealing his facedown before he was surrounded by a red aura as his Life took another drop.

 ** **Justin: 500****

 ** **Veronica: 1000****

A dimensional rift then opened up from the sky, first allowing a red-armored monster with a flaming fist to come through (4/1900/0). He was proceeded by the pale-purple rock girl from the beginning of the duel (3/1200/100) and her gray counterpart (1/600/100). Then came the pale-blue knight with armor covered in sapphires (4/0/2100), followed by the gallant Gem-Knight Ruby with his red-stone-encrusted scythe in hand (6/2500/1300).

Veronica blinked. "So, you managed to find a way to survive one more turn... Oh well..." she sighed. "Since your monsters will return to the Banished Zone during the End Phase, I'll just end my turn now."

Just as the Plant duelist said, as soon as her End Phase rolled around, the same rift in space Justin's monsters had come through sucked them all back in to the other dimension known as the Banished Zone.

"And since it's the End Phase, that also means the effect of Raging Mad Plants expires, and its final effect activates, destroying all face-up Plant-Type monsters I control," Veronica explained, but then added, "However, since Talaya's effect prevents other Plant-Type monsters I control from being destroyed by card effects, only Talaya is destroyed."

The cherry blossom princess created a mystical pink veil that shielded her fellow Plant Princesses before she finally succumbed to the after-effects of Veronica's Spell.

As they were no longer under the influence of Raging Mad Plants, both Mariña's and Tytannial's Attack returned to normal (8/3400-2800/1600) (8/3400-2800/2600).

"Also, since one of my Plants was destroyed, I can activate Mariña's effect and destroy your last facedown," Veronica added and Justin's final facedown—which was Call of the Haunted—shattered right in his face.

"Great... Just like that, Justin's field's empty again and that Veronica chick still has two strong monsters staring him down," Dante groaned.

Diana gave an obnoxious laugh at that. "Do you finally see how outmatched your little friend is? He should just admit defeat now."

"No way," Nathan shot back. "Real duelists don't give up until their Life Points hit zero."

"I believe, at that point, you would just call that 'losing'..." Veronica reasoned as Justin drew his next card at the start of his turn.

"Perhaps, but I'm __not__ going to lose," the Gem-Knight duelist vowed after seeing the card he drew.

"You really still think you can win?" Diana sneered.

Justin grinned. "Correction: I __know__ I'm gonna win, but first I activate the effect of Gem-Knight Fusion in my Graveyard one last time, banishing Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli from my Graveyard to add my Spell back to my hand."

Justin pocketed the aforementioned Fusion Monster before retrieving Gem-Knight Fusion.

"But what's the point of getting that card back?" his opponent wondered. "With only one other card in your hand, you obviously don't have enough material for another Fusion Summon..."

"Yeah, but I didn't get it back to Fusion Summon with it," the Slifer explained, which seemed to befuddle everyone until he added, "Truth is, I just needed a card to use as fodder for my Spell Card, D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation. By discarding a card, I can Special Summon a monster from my Banish Zone and equip it with this card. And I know just the one: Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!"

Out of another rift in space, the blue-skinned woman in the dark-blue robes descended back onto the field, her blank lapis lazuli colored eyes fixed on Veronica and her Plant Princesses (5/2400/1000).

"Yeah! Justin's got this in the bag!" Dante cheered.

Veronica let out a sigh, knowing that what the Ra said was true, since even though she had the stronger monsters, Lady Lapis Lazuli's effect would be enough to end the duel itself.

"N-no way..." Diana seethed, appearing to be taking Veronica's impending loss a lot harder than she was.

"Yes way. I activate Lady Lapis Lazuli's effect, sending Gem-Knight Tourmaline from my deck to the Graveyard to inflict 500 damage to the opponent for each Special Summoned monster on the field," Justin declared as he slipped Tourmaline's card into his Graveyard slot. "With three currently on the field, that's 1500 points!"

After charging up her power, Lady Lapis Lazuli then launched three glowing balls of blue energy at Veronica, each slamming her head-on and taking out the last of her Life Points.

 ** **Justin: 500 WINNER****

 ** **Veronica: 0****

"I lost..." was the green-haired girl's languid remark as she deactivated her duel disk. "Still, that was a fun duel, so thank you..."

A sweatdrop ran down Justin's face. "No problem, I guess," he replied and then added under his breath, "Though I never would have guessed you were having a good time, what with that poker face of yours."

"Wh-what are you saying, V? Don't thank that loser!" Diana yelled as she ran up to her listless friend and started shaking her by the shoulders. "Did that last hit scramble your brain, or something?!"

"N-o, but if yo-u don't qu-it shaking m-e, you mi-ght," Veronica managed to say as she was continually jerked to and fro. "Plea-se stop..."

Diana did, much to her friend's relief, but only to shoot Justin a vicious glare. "You may have gotten lucky in beating Veronica, but that won't happen again, because now you're gonna have to deal with the real star of this show: ME!"

While Justin looked up for another duel, at that moment Nathan stepped in between the two of them, his own duel disk at the ready as he glowered at Diana.

"You know, I'm really sick of that obnoxious self-centered attitude of yours, twin-tails, so I'll duel you since I think you need a wake up call."

Diana puffed out her cheeks at Nathan's remark, clearly insulted. "As if! The only one who'll wake up is you, once I defeat you in spectacular fashion and show you the brilliance of both me and the Light!" she vowed, striking another dramatic pose as she inserted her deck into her duel disk and activated it.

Nathan just rolled his eyes as he and the lavender-haired girl drew their opening hands.

 ** **Diana: 8000****

 ** **Nathan: 8000****

"I'm going first!" Diana proclaimed as she picked up her sixth card. "I'll start by activating Pot of Greed, so that's two more cards for me!"

After drawing two new cards, she added, "Next, I set one monster, and two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"Eh? For a wannabe star, that was a pretty lackluster move..." Dante commented.

"No one asked for your opinion, loser!" Diana snapped at the Ra, making him flinch.

"Such an annoying woman..." Nathan muttered to himself as he drew a card at the start of his turn. After studying his hand, he picked out a card and opened up the compartment to his Field Spell Zone. "I activate the Field Spell, Temple of the Six."

After the card was played, the surrounding area was transformed into a feudal dojo where the two duelists now stood in the center of a hexagon-shape courtyard. On the ground ran a network of black lines within a giant circle, creating an intricate symbol of some kind. The same insignias could be seen adorning all of the building's friezes.

"What is this place?" Diana demanded.

"The training grounds of the Six Samurai," was the Obelisk's laconic remark.

"Six Samurai?" Dante wonder aloud.

"I don't remember him using any cards like those in that tag duel he had with Zoey in the beginning of the year," Justin mused.

Nathan shrugged. "Yeah, well, that's because she and I use different decks when we're not tag dueling," he explained.

"Oh..." the Ra and Slifer said in understanding.

"I guess, as of late, you've been having to only use that deck, considering your sister ditched you and all, huh...?" Veronica bluntly remarked.

Nathan scowled at the untactful reminder before going on with his turn. "...Anyway, I'll also activate the Continuous Spell, Six Samurai United. Both this card and my Field Spell gain what's called a Bushido Counter each time I summon a Six Samurai monster. As for what they're used for, I'll get into that later, because right now I'm summoning Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki in Attack Mode."

Onto the field appeared a warrior garbed in bronze high-tech samurai armor with golden accents and two robotic arms attached to his back. In each hand, both real and mechanical, he wielded a sharp katana (3/200/2000).

Upon the arrival of this new monster, one of the insignias on the temple's friezes glowed a bight blue while another floated above Nathan's Continuous Spell (TotS BC: 1) (SSU BC: 1).

"Kageki's effect activates," Nathan declared. "Since he was successfully Normal Summoned, I'm now able to Special Summon one Level four or lower Six Samurai monster from hand. Come forth, The Six Samurai - Irou."

Next to Kageki emerged a samurai with long black hair wearing black and purple armor under a tattered hakama. He also wore a visor over his eyes and carried a sheathed nodachi in his hand (4/1700/1200) (TotS BC: 2) (SSU BC: 2).

"And because I control a face-up Six Samurai with a different name, Kageki's second effect now applies, increasing his Attack Points by 1500."

Sparks of electricity appeared around the bronze armored samurai as his power increased (3/200-1700/2000).

"Your monster may be a little stronger now, but that won't matter this turn, because I activate my face-down, Threatening Roar!" Diana declared as her reverse card flipped up, and a loud disembodied roar shook through the air. "Now your monsters won't be able to declare an attack this turn!"

Nathan clicked his tongue in irritation. "Whatever. In that case, I activate the effect of Six Samurai United," he said. "By sending it to the Graveyard, I can draw one card for each Bushido on it. Since there were two counters, I get two new cards."

The Continuous Spell vanished from the field as Nathan drew a pair of cards from the top of his deck.

"Finally, I set one card and end my turn."

The image of a vertical card appeared behind Nathan's two samurai.

"About time!" Diana sneered as she drew a card. "I activate Scroll of Bewitchment and equip it onto Irou to change his Attribute to whatever I want, which, in this case, is Earth!"

An orange-brown aura appeared around the blind samurai to signify the change in Attribute.

"Now that that's taken care of, I Flip Summon one of the stars of my deck: Aussa the Earth Charmer!"

Diana's face-down monster was revealed to be a young bespectacled girl with short spiky brown hair and matching brown eyes. She wore a dusty beige coat over a light green top and shorts, as well as a pair of fingerless brown gloves. In her left hand she held a staff with sharp brown crystals atop it (3/500-300/1500).

"Huh? Why'd her monster suddenly get weaker like that?" Dante wondered.

"It's due to my Field Spell's effect," Nathan elaborated. "For each Bushido Counter on it, monsters my opponent controls lose 100 Attack Points."

"How annoying..." the purple-haired girl huffed before shrugging it off. "It's but a minor setback, though. Anyway, on to Aussa's effect. When she's flipped face-up, her effect activates, letting me take control of one of your Earth Attribute monsters for as long as she's on the field, so come on down, Irou!"

The crystals on the Earth Charmer's staff began to glow, which, despite Irou's blindness, somehow managed to hypnotize him anyway, and he soon made his way to Diana's field (4/1700-1500/1200). With the loss of his comrade, Kageki's power was diminished as well (3/1700-200/2000).

"Aw... Your samurai's looking a little lonely over there, all by himself..." Diana taunted. "With what I have planned, he won't have to be that way for very long, though~"

Nathan shot her a glare. "Why don't you just get on with it already?" he growled.

"If you insist! I set one monster facedown and then activate the Spell, Book of Taiyou, to flip it to face-up Attack Position!"

A horizontal Monster Card appeared on the field before being turned upwards the next instant, revealing another young girl wearing a beige coat under a white top and dark skirt. She had long green hair tied in a high ponytail that feathered out at the ends, and held a silver staff with a dragon design on the top that held a shimmering green crystal in its center (3/500-300/1500).

"Meet Wynn the Wind Charmer," Diana proclaimed. "Like Aussa, her effect allows her to take control of one of your monsters when she's flipped face-up. Her power only works on Wind monsters, though, but as luck would have it, your Kageki fits the bill. Do your thing, Wynn!"

Wynn held up her staff as the crystal in its center began to pulse with dazzling green light. Soon, Kageki fell under the light's spell and went over to join his bewitcher (3/200-0-1500/2000).

"Oh man... It's bad enough that Society of Light members keep brainwashing people, but now even their monsters get in on it, too?!" Dante gawked.

"Do you always have to be so loud?" Justin griped. "Still, with both of his monsters stolen from him like that, Nathan's not in the best position right now..."

"You got that right!" Diana cackled as she switched over to her Battle Phase. "First, I think I'll have my two new samurai friends here attack your pal directly! Go!"

Upon command, the bewitched Irou and Kageki turned their blades on their former master, cutting out a good chunk of his Life Points as he felt the sting of betrayal.

 ** **Diana: 8000****

 ** **Nathan: 5000****

"Now it's your turn, Aussa, Wynn!"

The two Charmers both conjured up spells from their staffs, a storm of rocks and wind soon slamming into Nathan.

 ** **Diana: 8000****

 ** **Nathan: 4400****

"And while I can't attack you anymore this turn, I'm far from done, because next, by sending my two Charmers to the Graveyard, along with a monster of their respective Attributes, I can summon their advanced forms from my Deck: Familiar-Possessed – Aussa and Familiar-Possessed – Wynn!"

At that moment, Aussa and Irou were incased in a rock tomb while Wynn and Kageki were surrounded by a wall of wind. When both barriers came down, the two samurai had vanished and the two Charmers were revealed to have transformed into beautiful teenaged versions of themselves (4/1850-1650/1500 each).

"Finally, I set one card and end my turn," Diana finished, another set card appearing at her feet as she smiled smugly. "So, what did you think of __that__?"

"I think...that I'm just gonna start my turn now," Nathan deadpanned as he drew a card, completely denying his opponent's yearning for recognition, much to her displeasure and his amusement. "I activate Pot of Greed."

He drew two new cards and then added, "Next, since you have monsters on your field while I don't, I'm able to Special Summon Elder of the Six Samurai from my hand."

An elderly man in white robs then appeared, sitting in a palanquin outfitted with four robotics limbs, two of which held crossbows. His face was obscured by a black veil and pair of red color-lensed glasses he wore over his eyes (3/400/0).

At that moment, Temple of the Six gained another Bushido Counter (TotS BC: 3), subsequently weakening Diana's monsters (FP - Aussa/FP - Wynn: 1650-1550/1500).

"I'll then summon The Six Samurai – Yariza in Attack Mode."

A samurai in dark blue armor with pale green accents took his place on the battle field. He wielded a yari with a glowing blade, which was linked to his kusazuri by a black cable (3/1000/500) (TotS BC: 4) (FP - Aussa/FP - Wynn: 1550-1450/1500).

"So, you summoned a pair of weaklings—big deal!" Diana jeered.

"In this case, it is a big deal," Nathan insisted, "because now that I have at least two monsters with 'Six Samurai' in their names, I can Special Summon their boss: Great Shogun Shien!"

The doors to the dojo suddenly slammed open, startling Diana's Spellcasters, and soon a warlord decked out in blood red armor with a flowing blue cape stepped out onto the field. The brass maedate on his kabuto was in the shape of a flame, and a blue flame insignia also appeared in the center of his dou, while the shogun's weapon of choice was an exceptionally sharp-looking katana (7/2500/2400).

Justin whistled. "Now that's cool."

"Totally," Dante agreed.

"W-Well, that monster's admittedly a little stronger than the others," Diana stuttered, "but, even so, he's the only one that can overtake my monsters, even with your Field Spell weakening them."

"For now, but that won't be the case after I activate my Continuous Spell, Solidarity," Nathan said as he played the card. "Since I only have Warrior-Type monsters in my Graveyard, all Warriors on my field gain 800 Attack Points."

The offensive power of all of Nathan's monsters increased (Elder: 400-1200/0) (Yariza: 1000-1800/500) (Shien: 2500-3300/2400).

"Next, I activate my face-down, Swift Samurai Storm!" the Samurai duelist went on. "Due to this card's effect, each turn after the first time one of my Six Samurai battles, all Six Samurai monsters I control gain 300 Attack Points until the End Phase."

Diana's scowl intensified at that.

"Now, let's battle," Nathan declared, commencing his Battle Phase. "Up first is Yariza, and thanks to his effect, since I control another Six Samurai monster, he can attack directly. Go!"

The spear-wielding warrior jumped forward and launched his weapon at Diana, which surely would have pierced her chest, had she not blocked it with her duel disk.

 ** **Diana: 6200****

 ** **Nathan: 4400****

Since Yariza had just battled the effect of Swift Samurai Storm! activated, increasing his and Elder of the Six Samurai's Attack (Yariza: 1800-2100/500) (Elder: 1200-1500/0).

"And now that he's stronger, I'll have my Elder attack Aussa," Nathan went on before the elderly warrior raised his hand, prompting the crossbows on his palanquin to fire two arrows at the aforementioned Spellcaster, empaling her before she was destroyed.

 ** **Diana: 6150****

 ** **Nathan: 4400****

"Finally, I use Shien to destroy your Familiar Possessed – Wynn!"

"You go ahead and do that, but not before I activate my face-down, Unpossessed!" Diana interjected as the Continuous Trap was revealed.

Whatever effects this new card had, negating attacks wasn't one of them, Nathan realized, as it did absolutely nothing to stop his shogun from cutting down Wynn with his katana.

 ** **Diana: 4300****

 ** **Nathan: 4400****

"Thanks for doing that, because now that you destroyed one of my monsters, I can activate Unpossessed's first effect to Special Summon one Spellcaster-Type monster with 1500 DEF from my deck in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position, just as long as its Attribute is different from the destroyed monster's original Attribute," the Charmer duelist said before fanning out her deck to look an appropriate monster. When she found it, she slapped it onto her duel disk, and the image of a horizontal card appeared.

Nathan narrowed his eyes. "I bet that's going to be your Fire Charmer... It totally is, isn't it?"

"Huh? How'd you kno—" Diana started to blurt out, but caught herself, albeit a little too late, and then yelled, "I mean, what makes you say that?"

"Forget it," Nathan dismissed as he grabbed the last card in his hand and inserted it into his duel disk. "I set one card and end my turn."

During the End Phase, the effect of Swift Samurai Storm! then wore off (Yariza: 2100-1800/500) (Elder: 1500-1200/0).

"My move!" Diana drew her next card, looked at it, and instantly played it in her Spell Trap Card Zone. "I activate Harpie's Feather Duster! Now all of your Spells and Traps will be blown away!"

"In that case, I activate my Trap, Return of the Six Samurai, to Special Summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki from my Graveyard in Defense Mode. The only downside is that'll he'll be destroyed during the End Phase," Nathan said as the four-armed samurai returned (3/200-1000-2300/2000) ((TotS BC: 5).

Seconds later, a powerful storm of feathers erupted from the Charmer duelist's Spell Card, totally demolishing Temple of the Six and taking out his other Spell and Traps as well (Yariza: 1800-1000/500) (Elder: 1200-400/0) (Shien: 3300-2500/2400) (Kageki: 2300-1700/2000).

"Aw man... There goes all his monsters' Attack buffs..." Dante lamented.

"Those samurai are about to lose a lot more than a few Attack Points," Diana vowed, "because now I Flip Summon Hiita the Fire Charmer!"

"Called it..." Nathan muttered as his opponent's hidden monster was revealed to be a young girl with fiery red hair and eyes, dressed in a beige coat, a half-open white and black top, and a short black skirt. Like the other Charmers, she held a staff, hers made from ash wood, with the top set ablaze like a torch (3/500/1500).

"Maybe, but being right won't stop her effect!" Diana reminded. "When Hiita's flipped face-up, I can take control of one of your Fire monsters, so your shogun's coming with me!"

Although he tried to resist, Shien was ultimately no match for the Fire Charmer's hypnotic magic, and was soon lured in by the bewitching light from her fire until he had joined Diana's field.

"Men are always so weak-willed—They're hardly worth even keeping around," Diana mocked with a smug smile. "Actually, I won't even bother! I send Hiita and Shien to the Graveyard to Special Summon Familiar-Possessed – Hiita from my deck!"

Hiita and Shin were suddenly surrounded by a large column of spontaneous combusting fire. When the flames died down, the shogun had vanished, and Hiita was now a few years older and much more powerful (4/1850/1500).

"Now why would she give up Shien for a monster with less Attack Points...?" Justin wondered.

"Probably because she's smoking hot!" Dante joked. "Eh, see what I did there? Since she's a total babe and a Fire monster, and all."

The Slifer understood perfectly, but was still less than amused with his friend's terrible pun. "...Do I need to hit you again?"

"Next," Diana went on, "I banish my Earth Attribute Aussa the Earth Charmer and my Wind Attribute Wynn the Wind Charmer and Familiar Possessed – Wynn from my Graveyard to Special Summon Desert Twister from my hand!"

A powerful tornado of dust then blew in from out of nowhere, bringing with it a new monster. Unlike Diana's attractive Charmers, this new creature was a terrifying reptilian demon covered in dark green and tan scales and bulging muscles (6/2300/2000).

"Now I'll have Hiita attack Kageki, and follow that up by activating my Trap Card, Magician's Circle!" Diana announced. "When a Spellcaster of mine declares an attack, we both get to Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster with 2000 or less Attack from our decks in Attack Mode! I'll go with Familiar Possessed – Eria!"

A magic seal appeared on the field in that moment, allowing a portal to open up and a teenage girl with long blue hair to emerge. She was dressed similar to Hiita, but instead of a flaming wooden staff, she wielded one made of cool metal with a blue raindrop-shaped stone and green leaves decorating the top (4/1850/1500).

"I don't have any Spellcasters to summon..." muttered Nathan.

"Too bad!" Diana giggled. "Anyway, Hiita's attack continues!"

"A lot of good that'll do you, seeing how she's not strong enough to get past Kageki," the Obelisk male pointed out.

"That's where you're wrong, because thanks to the second effect of Unpossessed, when a Familiar Possessed monster attacks one of your monsters, she gains 800 Attack Points during damage calculation only," the Charmer duelist explained as Hiita's Attack suddenly jumped to 2650. "Not only that, but because Familiar Possessed – Hiita was Special Summoned by her own effect, she can also inflict piercing damage! Now, let him have it!"

The red-haired Spellcaster unleashed a blast of fire from her staff, incinerating Kageki.

 ** **Diana: 4300****

 ** **Nathan: 3750****

"Up next, Eria attacks Elder of the Six Samurai, which means Unpossessed's effect activates again!"

Eria's strength rose to 2650 just as a blast of water shot out of her staff like a geyser, which soon slammed into Elder, causing him to shatter in a shower of golden pixels.

 ** **Diana: 4300****

 ** **Nathan: 1500****

"Finally, take out Yariza, Desert Twister!" Diana commanded.

Her last monster conjured up another dust tornado that quickly headed Yariza's way, sucking the samurai up in its powerful winds and completely blew him away.

 ** **Diana: 4300****

 ** **Nathan: 200****

"Nice comeback there, Dia..." Veronica praised listlessly.

"Comeback? __Please__ _!_ I had control of this duel from the start!" the twin-tailed girl boasted, and then turned her attention back to Nathan. "Anyway, I end my turn. Enjoy your next move, because it's gonna be your last~"

Nathan just shot Diana a glare and drew his card in silence, knowing that if he were to say anything at that moment, it wouldn't be very appropriate. "I activate the Spell, Card of Sanctity. With this, we'll both draw until we're holding six cards!"

As both their hands were currently at zero, Nathan and Diana each drew six cards from their decks.

After getting a load of his new hand, Nathan, with a blank expression, stated, "Huh... I guess you were right about this being my last turn..."

"Oh? Does that mean you admit defeat and are giving up?" Diana asked hopefully.

The Samurai duelist allowed a smirk to form on his lips at that. "Hardly. In fact, it's the opposite, seeing how I now have what I need to finish you off."

"L-liar!" his opponent childishly argued.

"Liar? That's rich, coming from someone who joined a brainwashing cult that does nothing __but__ lie." Nathan couldn't help but laugh at the irony. "Though if you need more convincing, I guess I'll just go on with my turn. I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon, and use it to destroy Unpossessed!"

As Nathan played his card, a cyclone suddenly whipped across the field and took out Diana's Trap.

"Next, I activate Reinforcement of the Army to add The Six Samurai – Nisashi from my deck to my hand, and then activate the Continuous Spell, Gateway of the Six."

Behind Nathan appeared a large feudal castle gate made of iron, and at its center was the same insignia that appeared on the other Six Samurai Spells played previously.

"Every time a Six Samurai monster is summoned, my Gateway'll gain two Bushido Counters," Nathan explained. "And I'll start adding to that right now by summoning The Six Samurai - Nisashi in Attack Mode."

A samurai garbed in green armor appeared, armed with a katana and a wakizashi that both glowed a bright green (4/1400/700). At that moment, two of the smaller symbols on Gateway to the Six lit up with blue light (GotS BC: 2).

"Next, I'll equip Nisashi with Legendary Ebon Steed, increasing his Attack and Defense by 200."

A black horse outfitted with black and purple armor galloped onto the field, and allowed the samurai to mount it (4/1400-1600/700-900).

"Big deal," Diana sneered. "Your warrior and his little horsy still don't stand a chance against any of my monsters."

"Maybe not by himself, but you should have learned by now that my samurai never work alone," Nathan said with grin. "Now that I have a Six Samurai monster out on the field, I can go ahead and Special Summon both Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan and Grandmaster of the Six Samurai from my hand!"

The next warrior to appear was a samurai with long black hair, dressed in black armor with gold accents and armed with daishō (4/1800/500), and next to him appeared his older counterpart who now sported long sliver hair and a beard, as well as an eye patch over his right eye. He wore a dark gray shitagi with gold trimmings, black gauntlets on his arms and wielded the same weapons as his younger self (5/2100/800) (GotS BC 2-4-6).

"Also, since I control at least two Six Samurai monsters, Kizan's effect comes into play, increasing his Attack and Defense by 300."

The Legendary Six Samurai was surrounded by a faint glow as his power increased (4/1800-2100/500-800).

"Those Six Samurai sure have some serious synergy," Dante marveled, and Justin couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Now, I activate the first of my Gateway's effects," Nathan announced. "By removing two Bushido Counters from my field, I can target one Six Samurai or Shien monster I control and increase their Attack by 500 until the End Phase, and I pick Nisashi."

Two of the glowing seals on Gateway of the Six grew dark, their power transferring to the larger symbol in the door's center, which then cast a blue light onto Nisashi as his power increased (4/1600-2100/900).

"And I'll use that same effect two more times on Nisashi."

The four remaining Bushido Counters went out in pairs, their power used as fuel for the Gateway to power up Nisashi even further (4/2100-2600-3100/900).

"But why power up __that__ monster?" Diana questioned, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"There's a reason, but I don't think I'll share that until after I have Kizan and Grandmaster attack your Spellcasters," Nathan said with a grin before ordering the aforementioned samurai into action. The two warriors ran forward, skillfully using their katanas to take out Diana's temptresses, along with some of her Life Points.

 ** **Diana: 3800****

 ** **Nathan: 200****

"Next, I'll have Nisashi take out Desert Twister!"

With a battle cry, Nisashi took off on his steed and soon dealt a fatal blow to the fiend's mid-section with his swords, slicing it in two.

 ** **Diana: 3000****

 ** **Nathan: 200****

"Nice try, but I still have plenty of Life Points left!" Diana jeered.

"Not for long, though," Nathan retorted, grin still prevalent on his face. "Remember how you wanted to know why I kept making Nisashi stronger, twin-tails? Well, ya see, that's because while I control another face-up Six Samurai monster with a different name, he can attack twice this Battle Phase!"

Diana's face drained of all color as she began to realize exactly what that meant for her. "B-but that... But that means..."

"It means that we're done here," Nathan finished. "Attack her directly, Nisashi!"

On command, the samurai charged forth once more, and dealt two slashes to Diana's mid-section with his glowing blades, making her stagger back with a shriek as her Life Points hit zero.

 ** **Diana: 0****

 ** **Nathan: 200 WINNER****

"I...lost...?" Diana gasped as she fell to her knees, obviously still in shock. "No way... How could both Veronica and I have been defeated by a couple of unenlightened losers? It's not __fair__!"

"With an attitude like that, it's pretty easy to see why you lost," Nathan said as he walked up to his fallen opponent. "Maybe next time try not to underestimate your opponents so much, yeah? Would sure make you a bit more likable, at least."

Despite still not caring for the girl all that much, Nathan figured he'd at least show a little chivalry and offered her a hand.

Diana gave him an incredulous look and quickly swatted his hand away before jumping back up to her feet on her own. "Humph! As if I need __your__ advice!" she huffed, and then childishly stuck her tongue out at him for good measure.

Nathan's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _Could this girl be any more of a brat? Seriously..._

"Diana, wasn't that a little rude...?" Veronica sighed, evidently at least somewhat irked by her friend's behavior as well.

"So what if it was?" she replied with a haughty hair flip before turning her attention back to the boys. "Anyway, Veronica and I will regroup, __for now__ , but we'll be sure make you losers all see the Light one day! Just you watch!"

With that, the two girls were off, Diana making a hasty getaway whilst dragging away her green-haired companion, who was barely able to give an airy wave goodbye before they were out of sight completely.

"Well, that sure was... _interesting_ ," Dante commented, not sure how else to describe the events that had just occurred.

"That's one way of putting it..." scoffed Nathan, once again jamming his fists into his pockets.

"Yes, but now that that's been taken care of, can we please just go to the museum already?" Justin asked.

The other boys nodded, thinking that a museum's quiet atmosphere was exactly what they needed right now.

 **. . .**

Meanwhile, in another portion of Domino City, a white limousine pulled up in front of KaibaCorp Headquarters.

Walking up to the limo were two men wearing black suits and sunglasses.

"The President is expecting you," one of the men said as the limo doors opened up to reveal none other than Sartorius.

The tarot reader offered an enigmatic smile before stepping out of the vehicle and allowed himself to be escorted into the building. He was then led into an office on the top floor, where a tall man with short brown hair stood with his back turned as he stared out his window.

The man turned around once he heard the door close, cold, calculating blue eyes now trained on the psychic.

"So, __you're__ Sartorius, leader of the Society of Light?"

Sartorius smiled and dipped his head in greetings. "How surprising it is that the famous Seto Kaiba is aware of my name... It truly is an honor."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "The Society of Light... That's a name I've been hearing a lot lately, even when I'd rather not, after all. I've also heard that you act like a god, able to predict all fates..."

Sartorius chuckled. "It's awe-inspiring that you see me as a god, but all humans are bound by the chains of destiny. Even I am no exception. However, because I happen to possess a power that is slightly unlike other humans, I am occasionally able to catch a glimpse of destiny through the cracks in the doors of the future".

The KaibaCorp CEO let out a hollow laugh himself at that before Sartorius continued. "The reason I have visited you today was because I had a request to ask of you, Mr. Kaiba. I would like ask if you would let me use your Kaiba Land Amusement Park for the duration of Duel Academy's field trip here in Domino City."

Kaiba looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Use Kaiba Land?" He then closed his eyes and smiled again while he turned away. "Fine. You can do as you like."

"I am grateful for your generosity," Sartorius said as he bowed in respect. "That was all I have to ask of you. And so, now I will bid you farewell, Mr. Kaiba."

With that, the Society of Light leader took his leave.

Kaiba looked after him for a second before he closed his eyes again and mused, "That Sartorius is quite the suspicious-looking man..."

Roland, who was Kaiba's right hand man, looked at him. "Should we keep an eye on him?"

Kaiba, however, shook his head. "Just leave him alone. I've no interest in what he's up to."

"Yes, sir."

 **. . .**

Sometime during Sartorius's meeting, Sachio had arrived at KaibaCorp Headquarters as well and waited outside, his gaze fixed on the building and his thoughts on Raiden Yuki—the young man who supported his brother and cared for him and was determined to find him, so much so that it distracted him from their duel.

He had decided that he would speak to Sartorius during the Field Trip. He had tried to talk with him after his duel against Raiden, but his elder brother had avoided him and continued to avoid him to the point where Sachio was unable to find him half the time. He had only found out recently that his brother had gone to Duel Academy again but, this time, as a student. When he noticed the Academy students arriving at the docks of Domino, he realized that this was his chance to speak to his brother. One way or another, he would speak to his brother and find out just what was going on.

Before, he had been too cowed by his brother's intimidating presence, unable to actually talk to him about his concern for him. But now, now he would have to do it. He told himself that he could do it. He cared for his brother just as much as Raiden cared for his; if Raiden could put his brother's welfare ahead of his own then so could Sachio.

The door to the headquarters opened and Sachio pushed himself away from the car he'd been leaning against as Sartorius walked towards him. Sartorius frowned, his eyes narrowing as he came to a stop in front of the younger man. "Sachio, what brings you here?"

"I need to speak to you, Big Brother," Sachio said firmly, swallowing his nerves. He did shift a little at those piercing eyes that, once again, burned a hole in him but, this time, he was not going to back down. He was __not__. He wanted to know what was going on with his brother and he wanted to help him and he would do it.

"Very well," Sartorius said and gestured toward the car. "Come, we will speak in the car."

Sachio, relieved that Sartorius seemed willing to listen to him, climbed into the car and Sartorius climbed in after him, giving instructions to the driver to head back to the hotel. He then turned to Sachio.

Again, Sachio felt those nerves and he was still feeling very unnerved by his brother's eyes. "I'm concerned about you, Sartorius," he said finally. "So is Sarina. You…You haven't been acting like yourself for a while now and have been keeping your distance. Something's wrong. I know it is. Please talk to me."

Sartorius continued to gaze at him with that unnervingly intense stare that made Sachio fidget. "I am perfectly all right, Sachio," he said finally.

Sachio could hear the tone of his brother's voice that suggested he should shut up and just accept his words. He almost did so until he remembered the determination that shone in Raiden's eyes, the determination that motivated him to find and help his younger brother, even if his younger brother was keeping his distance. Once again, feeling inspired by Raiden's determination, Sachio didn't let that stop him.

"I don't believe that, Big Brother. I know something's wrong. Please talk with me about it. I can help you," Sachio said firmly, determination in his voice as he held Sartorius's gaze unflinchingly. He was not going to back down. He would get his answers.

Sartorius's lips curved into a frown, his eyes softening just a fraction and, for a moment, Sachio thought he had gotten through to his older brother. However, then, Sartorius's eyes darkened again and that intense stare grew more intense and piercing. Sachio suddenly shivered, a chill running down his spine at the look on his big brother's face.

"You are starting to become a thorn in my side, Sachio," Sartorius said and his eyes seemed to light up. "But you are still loyal. Therefore, I will ensure that your loyalty remains mine."

Sachio's eyes widened as pure white Light filled his vision and then there was nothing.

 **. . .**

Sartorius observed his vacant-eyed little brother impassively. Briefly, he felt a shred of guilt for doing that, but it was quickly squished. Normally, Sachio would have backed down after Sartorius told him that he was 'all right' and yet he had continued to push. Just where did such determination come from, he wondered silently as they came to a stop outside the hotel. "For now, return home and I'll call when I am need of help," he ordered.

"Yes, Big Brother," Sachio said monotonously and, almost robotically, climbed out of the car and walked away. Sartorius watched him go, his lips still quirked into a frown as he wondered just what had caused Sachio's sudden determination.

 _ _Could it be the one represented by the Justice card? The cards did say that he could potentially shape Sachio's fate as well as mine__ _,_ Sartorius thought. __Then he is as big a threat as Jaden.__

Sartorius pushed all thoughts of his brother out of his mind as he also climbed out of the car and headed into the hotel room.

 ** **. . .****

 ** **A/n what do you think?****

 ** **Blaze: that ending is not one of mine or Misha's better works but I couldn't think of a decenter way to end it so ah well. At least it's an update!****

 ** **Bakura: it's about damn time****

 ** **Blaze: like you actually care****

 ** **Bakura: tch****

 ** **Blaze: anyway, the next chapter won't be out for a while. I'm trying to write the duel for it and figure out what actually happens so it may be a few weeks if not more. Sorry 'bout that.****

 ** **Bakura: hmph, you probably won't update for another year****

 ** **Blaze: shut up, Bakura. Just 'cause I'm slow on updating doesn't mean it'll take a year!****

 ** **Bakura: it probably will****

 ** **Blaze: (shoves Bakura into a vat of honey)****

 ** **Bakura: WHY YOU (lets loose a string of curse words)****

 ** **Lelouch: (peers into vat of honey) I thought you didn't do things like that to characters you like****

 ** **Blaze: who told you that? I just don't kill the character I like (stabs Charles who randomly appeared out of nowhere)****

 ** **Charles: what did I do?****

 ** **Blaze: do you really need to ask? I'd run, by the way****

 ** **Charles: why?****

 ** **Lelouch: (ignites twin lightsabers and smirks at Charles)****

 ** **Charles: oh...that's why (takes off running)****

 ** **Lelouch: (chases after Charles)****

 ** **V.V.: does that sadistic bastard ever get tired of killing Charles?****

 ** **Blaze: about as often as Bakura gets tired of stealing****

 ** **Suzaku: which is to say...never.****

 ** **Blaze: so I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, even if it is a filler chapter, and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.****


End file.
